Mass Effect: At Dawn Again - English Version -
by Emily Jane Shepard
Summary: The war is over! Shepard was buried alive and recovered in a strange state of unconsciousness. She will have to take a long trip, retracing her last four years, through the memories of Liara, sometimes wonderful sometimes frightening. Her unlimited love, their invincible bond, will be the only things can keep her holding on that irrevocable promise ... "I'm always coming back"!
1. Prologue

I don't own Mass Effect or any other it's characers! They all belong to Bioware.

A/N This is a translated version of my original tale. English is not my native language. However, I had pleasure to make this English version. I'm sorry for mistakes! Naturally, I am open to any constructive suggestion from anyone, who will the patience to give me some advice.

... I know, I know ... That little breath, guessed through the rubble, cannot be enough! It couldn't ... for me! I was, so furious over … how it ended! So much disappointed with ... The truth is, I ... I couldn't let them go! Then, I've "took aim" my keyboard and, I created my own happy ending ... for my highly personal Mass Effect ... It came out a long tale, which traces the trilogy, through the memories of... Liara. Shepard is an ideal … "One of the greatest examples of our species, a symbol for all humanity" … For this, there's a different Commander Shepard, for each of us ... My own is woman, highly paragon, strong and safe, an invincible soldier on the battlefield ... but with a great soul ... sweet, sensitive and deep… And with a great Love too, who drags her, and driving, by showing even under the most terrible, the way home. Some Romance, are beautiful and giving emotion in overwhelm amount, but ... In my opinion, there's no Love Story most complete, intense, sweet and deeper than... with Liara. This is an Extra Special Love, a bond invincible, able to hold out to anything ... Able to defeat ... even death! Exactly so, as it should be…

 _Mass Effect Trilogy is not a game, neither a noise, it is an experience!_

 _Naturally, it would be different for each of us..._

 _This is, simply my own._

 _Well, this prequel is necessary,_

 _to remember who we are, where we had been..._

 _Trying to find again, all our emotions._

 _Recognizing, the limitless quantity of feelings, get caught on us..._

 _To realize that maybe, this story must go on..._

 _ **MASS EFFECT: At dawn again**_

PREQUEL

... EVERYTHING STARTS ... WHERE IT ALL CAME TO AN END...

YEAR 2186... PLANET EARTH ... LONDON CITY...

CONDUIT'S REMAINS ... LAST FIGHT ...

… The Reapers are defeated, the Galaxy won its most terrible war! ... After millions of years and thousands of Cycles, organic species found the strength, the way and cohesion to stop the most abominable slaughter perpetrated ever since the days of Creation. Finally, the reaping time is over! No form of organic life, will know the frightful suffering from annihilation, never again! The cost of victory has been the highest ... nothing will ever be the same. Losses are enormous, the pain suffered so brutal than ever, even in the longer distant future, will be forgotten ... or tamed. There is no living creature, in the whole Galaxy, which has not lost someone, and almost everything has been lost. Whole Planets were crushed in a few and terrible moments. The most advanced technologies destroyed or seriously damaged, entire Systems isolated. Nevertheless, for each turian, salarian and krogan, for every human or asari and quarian, which gave their lives in this devastating war, there is a turian, a salarian and krogan, an asari, a human and quarian, which have battled and won together and that together, will looking at the dawn of a new day, with hopeful eyes. With renewed internal strength, given by cohesion and solidarity that this global threat has been able to infuse in each of them. A new consciousness of Peace and Harmony, the invaluable fraternity, derived from the birth of a Universal Common Front, an unusual connection, unbreakable and essential from now and on, for all generations to come.

-Victory, or death!- War has been won because everyone has done what it had, when it was important to do it. If we arrived so distant, it was, especially thanks to the heroism, determination and courage, and also to unshakeable willingness and huge self-sacrifice of a woman, a Soldier, the first human Spectre … Many people remember her as the greatest heroine of the Galaxy, the most noble example of devotion, loyalty and love for Peace, that Universe has ever known before. She embodies the "Human Factor", that unique and precious thing been able to write a different story for the destiny of our galaxy. All her talents brought us At Dawn ... Again. Her name is Emily Jane Shepard ... "Emily" only for one person in this world ... Emy, in their most secret moments. Only "Shepard" to her friends ... For everyone else, "Commander Shepard" the One who determined the outcome of the final fight against the Reapers!

 _"The right decision is almost never the easiest one,"_ Commander Shepard is well aware of that because, frequently, she had to carry the weight of a lot painful choices, during of her battles. There comes a time in the life of each soldier where ... _there is no other way_ and, to her, it happened often! She sacrificed so much ... she has taken terribly painful decisions, to gain the peace, to rip at our destiny, one Future for herself and, for all of us! Deep inside her, she bears the sign of many scars, which can never be erased … _-"You can bear only a certain number of battles ... a certain number of deaths, before that"-_ ... Being ready to take difficult decisions, is her job, but you're never ready enough, when on your shoulders, weighs huge responsibility of having to make the more tremendous choice than ever living creature has been forced to face before: what concerns the future of whole Galaxy!

CONTROL: To control the Reapers, without destroying them! Being able to dominate and use them to our benefit. You can order them to execute any one of our commands ... It would seem tempting but ... Control, had always been their sneaky way of, forcing organic and synthetic species to do whatever they impose them, through indoctrination, a result of which, the Galaxy was on the brink of losing the war. Control, was precisely what, Illusive Man hopes to bring, too. He dreamed using the Reapers as an invincible army, to pounce on against anyone doesn't suit well with him. Without realizing that himself was indoctrinated, and became a pathetic puppet in their hands. The control, then sounds like surrender to deception, dreaming of winning and realizing too late, to have lost everything! There is no guarantee, Reapers do not know one way to elude our control and destroy all of us, by ending the Cycle, as they always wanted to.

SYNTHESIS: restore order into chaos! Reaching the final evolution, determining the complete extinction of all species organic and synthetic, as we know them today. A new DNA, to give birth to new species, within which it coexist both of them, with their features organic and synthetic in perfect equilibrium. New beings, able to fully understand the essence of both, making them live together, in harmony inside each one of them. Avoiding the danger that, in the future, could still the risk they annihilate each other. It might seem ideal but ... Where would be the free will, on imposing an entire galaxy of turning into new species, combined together artificially, not by natural evolution, but rather through a kind of galactic energy since countless cycles, Reapers are trying to create, with abominable dedication, by matching synthetic parts in organic creatures, who cannot oppose?! It is impossible not think about the conversion of Protheans to monstrous Collectors, or about of powerful Collectors' ship, destroyed by Commander Shepard, full of tens of thousands of human settlers, captured and maintained in stasis, into shell casings preservation, which were periodically turned in a liquid gray, and combined into a gigantic and disgusting human Reaper? Or ... or else, free will ...

DESTRUCTION: Reapers are machines, cold, indifferent and without consciousness, who do not know feelings! The Citadel has become a huge cemetery, filled with dead bodies of humans and turians and salarians and krogans and Asaris. Bodies dismembered and constantly handled by the custodians, who roam careless, through the corridors, painted with the blood of millions of innocents, to whose lives were eradicated simply because, those frosty sentient machines, decided, to preserve the organic from self-destruction, every 50,000 years, they have a right to terminate all life forms technologically advanced of the galaxy, through the harvest. For this reason since millions of years, they play at being God, without having its heart. Accursed, damned, cursed Reapers! ... They ripped billions of fathers and mothers and children, to the heat of their homes, to the protection of their loved ones ... They have broken ours dreams, feelings, ideals, without feel even the slightest regret or shame or repentance. Free will and feelings, heart and soul are all that makes us _"humans"_ , which elevates us to the role of higher beings. We have earned it, over thousands of years. We evolved for this, for having a choice. It is true, in the Galaxy there is good and there is evil, but every one of us can choose where side to stay. Thanks to the free will so, no one has the right of snatch it off. If the fate of organic life, providing for the extinction as a result of wars then, it extinction will be! But, we can also choose to avoid it, to improve, to grow up. Our Destiny, must depend only on us and, nobody else can claim the right to decide for us if ... we have to live, or die!

Commander Shepard stands on her feet with difficulty _-"I'm broken but ... I can move!"-_

N7 armor, ripped as waste paper, allows a glimpse any different body parts. Her arms are covered with blood ... she has wounds and scrapes everywhere. Her beautiful face is scratched, right cheek swollen, and drops of blood come out of her nose, while a searing pain, through her flank left, stabbing with every breath. Harbinger has almost killed her, with his deadly ray, as she tried to reach the Conduit ... A few inches the right and … there would be nothing more to decide. But ... sometimes, you have a stroke of luck and, what seemed lost, turns up! Already once, the death had tried to stop her ...

Synthesis ... Control ... Destruction ... Three options are there, facing her, all she has to do is destroy only one of big storage of energy, or throw herself into the light beam, and then the Crucible, will do the rest … There is no time, now ... No need more. Decision is taken!

Commander Shepard, goes barely toward the red container: "destruction ... destruction ... destruction" ... She takes aim and, her last thoughts go to Liara ... The mental connection was never interrupted, she feels her, inside own mind, through her whole consciousness, as ... a part of herself!

L: you're not leaving me, behind!

S: no matter what happens ... you mean everything to me Liara, you always will!

L: Emily! ... I ... I will always love you ... for Eternity!

S: oh, me too, Darling One ... My sweet Baby Blue! ... You know that I cannot let you go ... I don't wanna do it ... _I swear to you, never again_! Do you remember that night?!

L: every wonderful moment! Oh Emily, not leave me ... please, I ... I couldn't bear it, once again ... I don't wanna a future ... without you! I beg you! ... Oh please Sweetheart, coming back ... Come back Home!

S: Hey, my little Baby Girl ... I'm always coming back!

Shepard starts fire, at first a bit unsure hit, then another one and, another still. Suddenly she does feel not any pain, then she goes resolutely toward the red container, firing wildly. Casing starts to break, first it subtly, then more and more stronger until, a huge explosion wraps everything and ... Commander Shepard, is hurled away ...

The Crucible finally works! …

… Liara is standing, leaning on the bed, in the infirmary of Normandy. Her eyes are colorful with that enigmatic dark eternal. Her body is motionless, it is wrapped in a weightless blue glow. Her focus is total, no movement, not even the faintest breath, shines through. Maintaining a distance mind-meld, with no physical contact with your partner, it is a very rare thing, even by the standards asari. Between Liara and Shepard however, the bond is really super special. Their consciousnesses are able to merge and penetrate, even if they are far away. Two become One and … Liara knows, what is happening to Shepard ... She can sharing every thought and sensation, any feeling, every emotion ... all the pain! She tries obstinately, with all of herself to infuse her some courage and strength, security and confidence, determination and ... Love. All the love she is capable of and now, it is by blowing up her heart! Shepard knows that she's not alone ... No one can do it, alone!

Suddenly, the connection is broken ... The beautiful eyes of Liara, get back to be limpid blue and fill up with teardrops … _-"Shepard? … By the Goddess, Emily? ... I don't feel you, anymore!"-_ Intolerable pain surrounds her, crossing her heart, like a glowing blade. Tears reach her, with the violence of a waterfall, and while her crying becomes more and more desperate, Garrus enters the room, his voice is very stressed ...

G: Hurry up, Liara! You must come on Deck ... Communications are off! Edi is not responding more! We need to set a course manually ... Joker and Traynor need you ... The Relays are off-line, they cannot make it alone ... Let's go, we are going to blow up! But Liara is shocked, torn by tremendous and chilling agony, ripping her soul in thousands of little scraps dying, insomuch that, she is afraid to go insane ...

L: I don't feel her anymore Garrus ... I ... I ...

G: please, Liara you're breaking my heart, but may be you are wrong, damn! Listen, Shepard is a hard nut to crack, you know this, better than anyone else ... If there is anyone in the whole cursed galaxy, who can come back from hell ... that's her! PLEASE Liara, we no longer have time!

L: Maybe, you're right Garrus ... I need to try trusting in you! Shepard is expecting my reaction, my assistance! Because ... it cannot be over ... oh no, does not have to! Oh Goddess, I pray, do not take her away!

Liara digs inside herself, with great courage, appealing to all her own strength, in every ounce of determination. Thinking about what Shepard would do ... For sure, she would never surrender! For this, she is clutching at Garrus, and clasps him more tightly ...

L: Let's go, quickly! I have to get to my Cabin and activate Glyph. Its computing power is not even comparable with that of Edi but ... It's all that we have ... maybe, it will be enough!

Exactly when, overwhelming amount of destruction is reaching the Normandy, the route is traced and speed hyper-light brings the crew far away ... safe.

… On the Deck No3 of the Ship, just outside elevator, there is a Memorial, who contains the names of Crew's members, who gave their lives by fighting heroically versus the Reapers. That list, gets longer every day: Ashley Williams, Mordin Solus, Legion, Thane Krios, Edi, Admiral David Anderson, some members of the original Crew ...

Shepard's Squad is all there, on the Crew Deck, in recollection, looking at those names ... The eyes of Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau cannot lift up by that floor ... His life will never be the same, now that Edi no longer exists because, his heart is slipped away with her, just when he finally had learned love. Suddenly, during the battle, Edi fell asleep, as inside an endless deep sleep. Silence taken her away forever, and with her, even all his own love of life, just in a moment is gone. Garrus and Tali are close together, they are holding hands, their eyes are sad, heavy hearts. Lieutenant James Vega is a bit on the sidelines, he is a great soldier, a tough guy, the best assortment of muscles, of the Alliance whole, but while thinking about "Lola" and the void that she left in all of them. He must fight, with all his strength, to push back those damn tears.

Liara is approaching to Memorial, slowly, unsteadily. She holds something in her hands, it's a plaque with a name engraved on: "Commander Shepard". Her lovely face is obscured by an unquenchable sadness, which can no longer be cured, or healed. Her fingers run, along that name, stroking it with endless sweetness then, just a moment before sticking the plaque below the Admiral Anderson one, her mind is shaken by a thrill. It's something actually feeble, barely perceptible, but she could recognize it among millions other thrills … _-"Liara … Liara ... help me!_ _".-_ Her hands stop immediately, a smile illuminates that veil. Her heart bounces off as strong in her chest as if trying to burst. Sadness seems vanished, dissolved into a new, bright smile ... She's alive! Now she knows it ... Shepard, is alive!

… Establish communication with Admiral Hackett was certainly not easy, but Liara may still dispose of her resources of Shadow Broker, and finally Hackett responding ...

L: Admiral Hackett, it's Liara T'Soni from Normandy, do you copy?

H: Liara, what a comfort to hear you! Are you all OK?

L: Not all of ... Admiral Anderson is dead! He was killed by the Illusive Man, and we've lost Edi!

H: Yes, I knew about Anderson, we just recovered his body ... it was awful! Illusive Man, that cursed bastard! That he can burn in hell for eternity!

L: Admiral, are there any reports about ... Shepard?!

H: No, I'm sorry, nothing yet! Look Liara, it's been two days ... The Conduit's battleground is a heap of rubble ... we have found none survivor!

L: Admiral, Shepard is alive! I heard her clearly in my mind, less than half an hour ago, understand?! She asked me for help! It could be seriously wounded or unconscious or worse, maybe she is into a coma, but by the Goddess ... She's alive! You must continue looking for her, not giving up Admiral. Shepard saved all of us from Reapers, from our extinction! You cannot leave her, we cannot ... not this time! We all have a great debt with her, we owe it to her!

H: not worry, Liara we will not let her go. I will send other men on site, we root around the ground, inch by inch, and this time, we will not stop looking for, until we'll find her!

L: Thank you Sir, I am very grateful! We are coming back on Earth, but the Normandy was damaged, we need to repair it, will take at least two weeks, to reach London. As soon as you get news, please contact me immediately to this frequency. I hope hearing from you soon!

H: I too Liara, soon. Hackett, out!

… It is night in London, and Hackett was right, the battlefield is reduced to a pile of rubble ... All palaces, houses, several vehicles, many roads, have disappeared, blown to pieces no larger than 20 or 30 inch. Only mountains of smoking ruins remains, dust, smell of death and silence, a deafening silence, occasionally broken by the scrabbling of soldiers, who dig between the stones, looking for any survivors, among thousands of corpses, mostly torn to pieces. It is cold, a dark night misty and sad. Johnson and Colby are roaming around, in site of the Conduit, looking hard, and inspecting the ground, inch by inch. All of a sudden, Johnson notes a glint, reflected from the moon ...

J: Colby, I saw something glittering down there! Soon, give me the torch.

C: OK grab it, I call the canine unit.

The snout of Cody, rummages carefully every inch, sniffing feverishly. Its tail, flapping and slams with excitement, on the leg of its handler, ears whirl around, now left, now right, looking for any faint sound. It is a German Shepherd Dog, and its life has meaning only when it can give rescue, people buried alive from the rubble. At once, its body becomes stiff, as a piece of wood, motionless, with its nose glued to something. _-"OK Cody, good! Let us see, what have you found?"-_ Right under the dog's nose, sprouting two identification tags, they are N7' dog tags.

Johnson and Colby, start to dig excitedly. A piece of armor snatched emerges, then an arm, then a hand, then ... blond hair, honey color of … _-"Good Christ, is a woman! Hardly, but she breathes! ... I'll be damned, it's ... Commander Shepard!?"-_ …

It is still night, the communicator in Liara's Cabin starts ringing crazily. She gets out of bed, with a sinking heart, still sleepy, rushing to establish a connection, her voice is shaking out of control.

L: ready ... It's Dr. T'Soni, speaking ...

H: Liara? It's Hackett ... There is some news that could not wait, we found her! You were right, thank heavens, you were right! ... Shepard is alive!

Liara feels swoon, her legs seem as water, as they fall on the chair. Heart no longer wants to remain into chest, it slams and banging again as a drum totally insane. Sparkling tears, kept in balance between her eyelids half-closed, trying slowly work their way, drawing the delicate boundaries of her cheeks ... this time, they are tears of joy!

H: Liara, do you copy? Are you still there?!

L: Yes Sir, I'm sorry, I was just, re-starting to live! Please tell me, how's Shepard? Where is she now?

H: at the moment she's located in London in a secret base N7, provided with the best medical facilities that were available. The medical team is top rate, they have already stabilized her, but she has remained four days under the rubble, I cannot hide that her condition is serious. She has not yet regained consciousness, but is stable ... She has a very strong heart, we're all optimistic of the fact that will bounce back!

L: By the Goddess!

H: we will need every resource as possible for Shepard. Dr. Chakwas, knows perfectly all her implants, it would be very helpful.

L: we are doing as quickly as possible to reach you, in the meantime, I can try to contact Miranda Lawson, she managed the project Lazarus and maybe she could help. Admiral, please keep me informed of any change in, and thank you ... for everything!

H: excellent! not worry, Liara. It will be all right. Hackett, out.

Liara remembers well the last time when she and Shepard, met Miranda. They were back on Horizon and the Sanctuary project turned out as deadly trap of Cerberus, for those refugees unsuspecting, evacuating and looking for help, were coming from every world. Make matters worse, the crazy father of Miranda kidnapped her sister Oriana, and all tracks conducted them back there, where of course, could not fail the ground forces of Reapers, and Kai Leng, the ruthless assassin cyber-boosted, on the payroll of Illusive Man. It was, only thanks to Shepard if on that day, Miranda did not die, killed by her own father. Fortunately, Things turned out differently, and Miranda succeeded in saving her sister, putting an end to long years of vexations and torments that his father perpetrated against them since childhood. Miranda Lawson has been Officer of Cerberus. Once she trusted in Illusive Man, and his ideals for the protection of humanity. But, the means that Cerberus was ready to use obtaining its targets, became an abomination not acceptable for every "human". Everything, gave grounds to suppose that Illusive Man had gone mad, or more probably he was indoctrinated. So, after defeating Collectors, Shepard went off and Miranda followed her example, drawing the anger of Cerberus, who wanted her dead. At first it was not easy for her, accepting Shepard's leadership. She did not trust, she did not know her, and not suppose what to expect, so she was scared. But then, working together, side by side, she was totally impressed by her actions, her charisma and personality. How Shepard could facing and solve every difficult situations, always by acting for the good and for peace. Miranda was fascinated, from her pure heart, able to touch the strings hidden and sensitive of people. Ensuring herself, respect and love by everyone, in absolutely spontaneous and natural way. More time passed, and more she envied the great talent of Shepard, as leader fair and loyal. Her diffidence at first, transform into respect and admiration, later get in loyalty, finally changing in deep affection and friendship. Beginning, even Liara did not suit her because, like the Illusive Man, Miranda, mistrusted all the alien races of the galaxy, and since Liara is asari, she was very cold and distant in her regards. When Shepard helped Liara to defeat the Shadow broker, she brought in Squad both of them, and probably it was no coincidence because, Miranda had the opportunity to appreciate the many talents of Liara, her skills in battle, but especially her great deal of qualities as a person. Was at that time that Liara had to decide in a few moments, if she let it leak out the news of Shadow Broker's death, throwing away a lot of important resources, or carry the burden and huge responsibility to take his identity for herself, using all its powerful information network, in order to help Shepard to defeat the Reapers. It took only a few seconds for Liara, to decide among tears, to sacrifice herself, becoming the Shadow Broker, simply because that was the best way to be helpful to Shepard. Miranda, was very impressed by her gesture, by as she had accomplished the mission brilliantly, spite of the great suffering that the events of the last two years caused her. Since that moment and on, she began to feed a deep respect for her. On that day back on Horizon, Miranda approached Liara, and said ...

M: I'll always be in debt to Shepard ... I owe her a lot, and with you too Liara. You are a great person, I am very glad the project Lazarus worked and I had brought her back to you! Here, take this is a safe address, where you can always find me. For whatever thing, Shepard or you will need ... do not hesitate to contact me ... it's an order!

L: Thanks Miranda, you're a good friend! But you're wrong ... Shepard and me, we'll in your debt forever! If for any reason you need us, you know exactly where find us. Even mine is an order, Commander!

M: OK Dr. OK! When all this crap will over, I will be pleased to offer you a dinner. I know a little Italian restaurant, really not bad!

The safe delivery is still active, Liara cannot wait for daybreak. Miranda's communicator does not stop ringing, for a few long moments. Finally, a female worried voice responds, from the other side.

M: It's Miranda Lawson, speaking! Oriana are you?!

L: Miranda, thanks to the Goddess! It's Liara! Excuse me if I call in the middle of the night, but it is very urgent!

M: Liara!? Oh, by the hell, finally! I was losing hope. Where are you, Shepard is there? What hell happened? Are you all right? News comes in fits and starts, here. I lost your traces after the final assault to the Conduit. I'm so glad to hear you, I was seriously worried about all of you!

L: I'm on Normandy, I'm all right ... Did you hear about Admiral Anderson? Even Edi is gone!

M: Damn ... no, I didn't know! Ah, I'm really sorry! And ... about Shepard?

Miranda's voice, so worried and kind, infuses to Liara intense emotion. She feels destroying by anxiety. Worry about Shepard, does not let her breathe. She has a great need of a friend now, of solidarity and all reassurances she can find...

L: I was with her, and with Anderson, when Harbinger presided over the Conduit, incinerating entire fleet. Unfortunately, I was wounded, so Shepard commanded a Normandy Evac to rescue me! You know, Miranda?! I was forced to leave her, once again! It was ... it was really heartbreaking! Despite desperation, I was able to keep a mind meld with Shepard, while she was back on Citadel, struggling with the Catalyst, then ... She did it! She defeated the Reapers, but she was buried in the rubble, and our connection was broken. I believed having lost her forever! I just finished talking with Admiral Hackett. They found her tonight she's alive, Miranda! I am not guess how, but she survived four days, under wreckage! Hackett says that her condition is extremely serious. I guess she's in a coma. They took her to a Secret Base in London, with all best medical facilities available, but whatever help would be important. You were Project Lazarus' head, I was wondering if ...

Miranda, quickly dries out her tears, invade and streaming down her perfect cheeks. She sighs and tries to get under control her tone of voice. She does not like to show suffering. Her feelings, her emotions, meant always problems for her. Even as a child, she fought not appearing weak, even when the world seemed to crumble. Even when she was heartbroken and would screaming and surrender to the pain, to despair. She keeps control ... just like now.

M: You have not need to ask it! Nothing in the world could stop me to reach her, and do all I can, to give my help! Not worry Liara, when I left Cerberus, I knew I signed my death sentence, so I took some precautions. I made copies of all important Illusive Man's secrets projects, naturally including Lazarus Project, with which we have brought to life Commander Shepard. Nothing has been lost, and now this knowledge will come in handy. Right now I'm in Cardiff, I just dropped my sister Oriana and her family in a collection center for war's refugees ... It will not take long to reach London, from here. I plan on arriving already tomorrow.

One could say, Liara is opposite of Miranda. In effect, she has sunny and gentle character, a very talented person, friendly and helpful with everyone. She's not afraid to be herself, showing her joy and pain, living intensely all her emotions, both good for worse.

L: Oh Miranda! You cannot imagine how much I'm happy, hearing so! I wish I could be so fast, I too. I'm looking forward to embrace her! When you'll reach London, you'll need to go to Human Embassy and say, Admiral Hackett wants to see you. He will lead you to Shepard.

M: I get ready some luggage, immediately! Not worry Liara, will be all right, Shepard has passed worse trouble, we know it better than anyone else! We will succeed, you'll see ...

L: tell her that I'll join her soon ... that I'm travelling ... that …

M: Of course Liara, I'm sure that she knows it!

L: Oh Miranda ... I ... don't really know, how much thank you! You are a good friend ... I'll never forget it!

M: Well, you know, I do not have many friends, but I care a lot to Shepard. She's like a sister for me. Shepard has always been there, when I needed, and I lost count of how many times, she saved my life. Now I get the chance to help her, and I'm not forsake certainly! See you in London Liara ... soon ...

to be continued ...


	2. Nightmare is over Future coming alive

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

Chapter 1

Nightmare is over ... Future coming alive.

… The endless journey is ended, the Normandy is landing back on Military Airport in London, finally Liara get in shuttle, which will lead her to Admiral Hackett ... Every Street, each palace, any kind of house and historical monument, every vehicle or shuttle survived, bearing the signs of dreadful disaster. Dust and smell of death are not yet completely dissolved, the city is the specter of itself, but wherever there is a lot of ferment. People have begun to go out and gather in the streets ... Who picks up the rubble, who cleans up, who delivers supplies. Everyone is trying to be helpful, they are starting to hope, now ... slowly, they are starting to live...

… Admiral Hackett is a tall man, of about sixties, he has white hair, and his face marked by a deep scar that runs along his right cheek, fading far beyond lips, a legacy of ancient battles. His eyes are blue and detached, inside a proud look, authoritarian and sure. In the war against the Reapers he commanded Galactic Fleets, by escorting the Crucible and coordinating combined attacks of all Allied Air Forces. His deeds will be reminded by future generations as those of a skilled leader. Liara is familiar with Admiral Hackett, he is a wise man, their cooperation has been crux to discovering Crucible existence, and she harbors a deep respect for him. When she enters in his office, she pleased to note that Hackett is well, he is in excellent shape. She stretches her hands and he immediately, holds its in his own as a sign of affection ...

H: Liara, my dear! Glad to see you've completely recovered ... You're in very good shape.

L: Thanks Admiral ... also you are fine ... I'm glad to see you!

H: I guess you will be very impatient for seeing Shepard ... Her injuries are much improved, the Miranda's cellular regeneration therapy, brought incredible results. Her body is healing very quickly. We disconnected its biotic systems, waiting for Dr. Chakwas can make its tests. The neural activity is present, and all vital signs are normal ...

Hackett's words, so encouraging, clash with his worried look, so Liara cannot help herself to feel an unpleasant sensation, which surrounds her stomach without any restraint making fun of her ...

L: but ...

H: but … she has not regained consciousness, yet! Miranda spends a lot of time talking with her, she's sure that Shepard needs strong incentives, to restore cognitive activities and succeeding in wake up! In Miranda opinion, you're the right person to share your memories and emotions with her. She's waiting for you, impatiently, and says you are the only one can bring her back!

L: So, Admiral ... please bring me right away from her!

The trip down the corridor is short, Hackett escort her in silence, while Liara struggles to control herself, clinging with her mind to the echo of her own footsteps, resounding nervously. Trying with all her might to push back away that unbearable anguish, which feels relentless throbbing deep in her soul, shaking every cell of her body, setting off a raging hurricane inside her.

H: here, beyond the door ... I leave you, alone.

… The room is bright and well ventilated, the walls are painted white, such as hospitals. The one on the right, next the door, is completely covered with sophisticated medical equipment. All vital signs are under control: heart rate, pressure, temperature, state of cell regeneration, breathing and blood ... DNA. Nothing escapes checking continuous of terminals, any variation would be immediately detected and corrected. Time is pulsing, by sounds and ticking, rhythmic and periodicals, which follow one another, with metallic sameness. Leaning against wall, facing the door, the bed is large and comfortable ... Wrapped by military bed linen, with a small logo N7, a woman appears, with blond hair, honey color of. She's really beautiful and does not look at all a soldier. Her eyes are closed, her expression peaceful, as if asleep ... The skin tone is still a bit scratched, here and there, she has a pallid complexion, her lips are slightly ajar. Her arms, rested at her sides, emerging from the sheets, her hands motionless have still several bruises, just as, her shoulders bare, left exposed by the sheet. Liara has imagined this moment all the drive back, and every second she seemed endless ... so endless that now cannot believe she's here seeing Shepard with her eyes, alive. Be allowed to touch her, and feel her breath, the warmth of her body, the contact of her skin, the beat of her heart ... She would like to run, jump on that bed and holding her, covering with kisses and caresses, and ...

… However, the lump in her throat melts into tears ... Tears of sorrow and joy, of emotion and pain, helplessness and relief ... of Love. Emotions overwhelming are so intense than her legs are trembling as she approaches to the bed, luckily there is a chair, sits down ... Liara curls up, close to Shepard, delicately taking her hand, weave together her fingers with its, then raises gently her hand. Leaning the back as lifeless to her cheek, closing her eyes and, bending head in a light caress, until it tread the top with her lips that nudges open in a kiss, so delicate as a whisper ... Finally, she calls her, with all the sweetness she can find ...

L: ... Emily! I am here! ... I know you're not sleeping ... you can't talk, but no matter, I'll talk for you until you get better!

Heart rate of Shepard, suddenly increases, for a few long seconds ...

beep beep beep beep ... beep beep beep beep ...

Then, slowly reverts back to normal.

L: you too are happy that I'm here, aren't you?! You made me feel highly worried about you, in all this time, but I knew you were alive! I felt you, you know? When you were, missing in action, asking me for help! I was on Normandy, stuck on the ground for repairs, back on planet unknown, not too far from here ... Ah Emy, I was really in despair! I Felt you in my mind, right when I thought I was having lost you forever. It had been ... beautiful ... almost a resurrection!

… When Miranda enters the room, Liara is still there, in a crouch, so close on Shepard. The head is resting on her pillow, between the neck and left shoulder, her eyes are closed, her expression peaceful. Liara enclose the waist of Shepard with her arm, with the hand instead, she wraps her, just below the shoulder. Miranda smiles tenderly, the long journey and all those emotions, will have sucked up completely any forces that poor "girl". Slowly, she turns trying not to make noise, and took it towards the door, but a gentle and excited voice holds her on the threshold.

L: Miranda! Wait ... don't leave ... stay here!

Liara gets up, still a bit numb, she comes to meet Miranda and holds her hands, before slipping into a very loving embrace. Miranda feels deeply grateful, and reciprocate her affection, with spontaneous intensity. Their eyes meet, they smile and shake their hands again with tenderness, touching their cheeks with a little kiss. Just a few years ago, Miranda would never have thought being able to grow fond, so much with an asari ... It is really amazing, how the lived experiences, can change people so deeply, improve them, making feel close by each other...

M: Liara, you look dead tired! Good to see you! How are your injuries? I find well, you seem fully healed!

L: much better thanks ... I'm happy to see you too, Miranda! You're beautiful ... as usual. If I didn't know the great importance of your contribution in the Reapers' war, I'd say you just came back from holidays!l

M: Eh Eh ... thank you, and you're too kind ... as usual, aren't you?

Suddenly, the voice of Liara becomes more serious, worried and anxious, her gaze darken again, while her eyes become puffy and shiny. She already knows that cannot hold back those tears are furiously scratching at the door of her eyes ...

L: What about Shepard? It's spent two weeks since she was found under the rubble ... Why hasn't she still recovered?! Tell me what's wrong, Miranda?! Why doesn't she wake up?!

Miranda's voice on contrary is full of sweetness, as she tries to comfort her. It looks, like she is talking to Oriana, when with her hand she gently caresses on shoulder of Liara, right down along the arm, trying to smile, even if, seeing her weep over, it is breaking her heart.

M: Hey, come on, calm down now! Shepard undergone a trauma that would kill anyone else on the spot, you understand this, don't you? Believe me, I know very well what you're going through ... I was there, back on Omega, remember? You can trust me, this time ... she is alive! You only have to give her some time. Her progress in physical healing is really exceptional ... Unfortunately ... the shock was so violent that her brain suffered a backlash truly remarkable! Neural activity is not compromised, that's a great news, but restoring cognitive processes, it may take a long time ... In my opinion, the quickest way is stimulating her mind. Her thoughts have to be rebuilt, her emotions and feelings shared ... You are the crux Liara! Do you believe you can establish a mind-meld with Shepard, while she is at this "latency" state? ... Would it be possible, for you?

Liara's voice trembles as she tries to explain, fighting doggedly to ward off also the last tear, wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands ...

L: mind meld usually requires the cooperation of partners and physical contact ... It would be virtually impossible to achieve for any other asari, with any creature in the whole galaxy ... Shepard including!

M: but ...

L: Well, also establish a mind meld at a distance, without any physical contact, such as, the one that I could keep long all the time when Shepard was back on Citadel ... it is virtually impossible! It's a long story but ... Look Miranda, the link between Shepard and me is very special and … it has not equal all over the Galaxy. This is not just of "Love", one day, if you really want, I would discuss that. It's a bond so deep, transcending senses so-called "ordinary" and allows us to connect not only our minds, but also our souls, our vital energies, our essences ... All my thoughts, my emotions, anything that is part of me, mixes with everything that is part of her, and it's shared ... our minds and our bodies become a single creature in complete agreement ... whole myself, and whole herself, turn into a single "One". Do you understand, Miranda? It is a truly exceptional privilege!

Miranda smiles at now. Hope is real, takes on a new consistency, renewed possibilities. There is need for optimism, to minimize ... diluting each worry, and tension of Liara, to keep her calm, helping regain some trust. Miranda oscillates between amazed and amused as she says ...

M: Heck! I said it, you are a lovely couple!

Liara's face brightens and she smiles back ...

L: Oh, right! ... Unique, absolutely!

M: Look, you're very tired, you should rest, take a break now. I asked Admiral Hackett for a room here in the Base, it's useless for you go back and forth from Normandy. Even Dr. Chakwas can stay here, there's plenty of space! Tomorrow morning you will start. Come on, Let me show your room!

L: thanks Miranda, just give me a minute ...

Liara approaches the bed, Shepard's expression has not changed. She runs a hand through her hair, soft and color light, gently glides her fingers drawn on her cheek, brushing her forehead with her lips, and kisses ...

L: bye, Emily, I need to get some sleep now, but don't worry, I'll see you, tomorrow morning ... I miss you! Good night, my star!

Miranda does a really strange feeling: it is the first time she heard someone calls Shepard with her name, probably, it will be the last. However, she is happy that Liara feel so comfortable with her as she did it because, it was a very lovely gesture of love that belongs only for them, and she feels a great satisfaction in having somehow shared it.

… When Liara wakes up the sun is already high, it seems she has not slept so well in years. She feels much better, more rested, with clear head and body regenerated. On the bedside table, next to the bed, she found a tray with breakfast ... milk, coffee, bread, strawberry jam and a handwritten note: "You were sleeping so well that I did not want you to wake ... Having leisurely breakfast, take all the time you need ... I'll wait for you in Shepard's room ... See you later, Miranda.

… Dr. Karin Chakwas, knows Shepard since years. She was assigned to Captain Anderson when Commander was first officer, and she was Crew part during maiden voyage of Normandy back on Eden Prime. When Anderson hand over command to Shepard, Dr. Chakwas always remained at her side, even when she was working with Cerberus to defeat Collectors. She loves Shepard like a daughter, is very proud of her, for all she can do, as a soldier and as a woman. Karin, is fumbling frantically to her factotum, from the first light of dawn. She scanned Shepard from head to foot at least a dozen times ... All the parameters are normal, power-ups received by the project Lazarus, with the valuable assistance of Miranda have been restored and made perfectly efficient. L5 plant has not suffered any damage has been disabled only to accelerate the absorption of any head trauma, however, are no longer present. Medical therapies used, are exactly those she would have given her own. Neural activity is normal, brain synapses were not interrupted, or damaged...

K: Miranda, you and medical staff have done a great job, I would myself not have done better!

M: Thanks Doctor! By the way, how do you explain this delay recovering in cognitive functioning?

K: for the moment I don't explain it! ... Shepard is not in a coma and is not even sleep ... I don't know for sure not even if, it's a brain problem or some sort of blackout of any other kind!

M: do you think she can hear what is happening around her, understanding what we are saying, to recognize people?

Just then Liara enters the room ...

L: Of course she can!

M: Good morning, Liara! I wish I could believe you, but unfortunately, there is no evidence, showing that what you say is true ... all this, I feel very sorry!

L: I think yes, instead! ... Yesterday, when I saw Shepard for the first time, I took her hand, giving a kiss, and when I called her, the terminal recording her heartbeat seemed it gone crazy. I was very scared, I was going to ask for help when, suddenly everything is back normality.

M: by the hell! Are you serious? It never happened recording heart variations since I got here, despite Admiral Hackett and me, we have spoken many times with her!

Dr. Chakwas, connects her factotum to cardiac terminal, extracting out all the previous day surveys, finally performs an accurate comparative scanning ...

K: Liara was right! ... Yesterday at around 16:30, Shepard's beats had peak out of range for about twenty seconds, then back it to 55 / min, without need any corrective action. This is a clear confirmation that she felt a very strong emotion because, she sensed the presence of Liara, near her. I go in my office for studying these data and cross them with the ones of Shepard's DM (Database Medical), so maybe we could find out more. As for you Liara … Miranda told me about her "Mental Merger Theory", at this point I agree with her, and I don't think there are drawbacks ... Just please, do not try too hard, you know how much mental mergers can be very exhausting for you!

L: Of course Karin, thanks! Don't worry, I've learned how to manage my stress, extending the merger time without incurring in any outgrowth ... In these years I had a few opportunities to get practice!

K: however not overdo it, and soon as you start to feel tired, stop immediately and come to me. I'll give you a tonic solution to recover your strength.

… A month has already gone. Liara, every day, joins her consciousness with the Shepard's one, in more and more longer mental mergers, hoping to restore her cognitive processes, reviewing finally, those eyes ocean color of ... open again, unfolding over her, caressing her heart. One of things about her she more misses are the eyes. That look, can piercing you, and gets entangled inside your soul. So deep and sweet, comforting, but at the same time strong and confident, loyal and proud. Eyes that light up, peering you inside, and they cannot lie. Her eyes can read directly into your heart, speaking to you, voiceless. A Look, who makes feel Liara, always be safe, precious and cuddled, protected ... Beloved. Liara think that Shepard has very beautiful eyes, limpid blue and clear. So large, wrapped in long lashes supple, so magnetic and intense ... if you know how looking them, they can reveal a lot of things about her.

L: You know Emily, last night I had a dream: the first time we met back on Therum ... do you remember? Ohhhh!

Liara suddenly feels forces fail her, the room starts to spin around, growing darker. She is breathlessness, and she can't help but letting go, putting her head on the shoulder of Shepard.

Beep beep beep beep ... beep beep beep beep ...

Shepard's beat is out of range from about thirty seconds, and the safety detector, connected to the terminal beeps like crazy on Dr. Chakwas' office. A look at display and it is immediately clear that something is wrong. Karin rushes into the room and finds Liara in a faint, beside Shepard ...

Beep beep beep beep ... beep beep beep beep …

Her confident voice resounds immediately, invading all senses of Shepard and taking control over her.

K: OK, OK I'm here! I'll handle that! It's all right! Don't worry, Commander, she's only fainted ... it's nothing!

Slowly, Shepard's conditions return to normal, while Dr. Chakwas scans Liara with her factotum. Vital signs are normal, the blood pressure is a little low, but it does not seem serious. Doctor approaching her with a small bottle, with a liquid clear to her nostrils, intercepting the breath, and she immediately comes to her senses.

L: By the Goddess! Karin?! ... Oh, I must have fainted, but don't worry, I'm fine now ... Shepard, I'm all right!

K: In any case I would give you a look at the infirmary, so for safety. You're probably just a little tired, due to repeated mental fusions ... Come on, I'll give you some vitamin extract saline, and with a little resting, you'll feel better, immediately.

Liara is still sitting next to Shepard, she takes her hand, talking with the usual sweetness ...

L: Don't worry, Emy, I'll be fine! It's already happened before, remember? The first time we merged our consciousness, after Shiala sent you Thorian's Cipher, back on Feros. I just need to lie down for a bit ... I'll see you later ... I love you!

… Yeah, the Prothean beacon of Eden Prime, Therum, the Thorian's Cipher back on Feros ... Chakwas' memories runs quickly to the day when she met Liara. She understood immediately to be in front a very special creature. Even then, she granted her medical assistance because she had been trapped into a kinetic energy bubble, without food and water, for at least three days. Although she was very exhausted physically, she immediately offered for her help to Shepard, finding the Conduict, by learning about her disjointed visions on Eden Prime. All those emotions, fatigue and absence of sustenance coming on Normandy, she was taken ill. Despite discomfort however, she was really beautiful. All asari are generally nice, but Karin had never seen so beautiful one ... She was tall and slender, of slight build and facial features very delicate. A perfect oval, from which rise up two large blue eyes, colored like sky of Thessia in hot summer afternoons, framed with thin brows, suspended over long eyelashes, sinuous and light. Her eyes were deep, sweet and sincere, but also extremely clever, vibrant and bright. Cheeks barely rounded, enclosed delicately her nose, small and slight, soft upturned and embellished, with brown pretty freckles, who drawn cheekbones outline, in direct conflict with the light blue color of her skin. She had full lips and compact, of an intense hot blue, tapered in the best correlation for that face. The "hair" made up nine skin ridges, which were blue slightly striated with lighter shades, which gave her a certain austerity. But what most struck her, it was not the physical aspect, but her humility, the great education and cultured language, her always respectful attitude, never trivial or pretentious. That her way, so pleasant, to put herself gently in front of any people. Her kindness of manner, the sweetness of her voice, but even more, the courage and great determination, insomuch unthinkable inside a so mild character, which instead, played a key role in her decision to stay on the Normandy, as a full member of the Crew, getting involved herself in a suicide mission, which aimed to stop Saren and Sovereign. Dr. Liara T'Soni was not a soldier, she was not used to battles, shootings or explosions ... Her area of expertise was Archaeology, in which she represented one of the most brilliant living scholars of Prothean Civilization. She spent fifty years studying the Ancient Culture, examining archaeological sites, looking for the most undetectable clues, and writing several books and treatises. She was solitary and shy, would not hurt a fly, purposely, but when necessary she could defend herself very well, thanks to formidable biotic powers of which she was gifted, being part of a very charming and truly unique species: the Asari. The oldest species in the galaxy, known and respected for the great intelligence and unthinkable mental powers, which allow them to combine their mind, with the partner one, sharing some aspects. They are mono-gender and can live for a millennium, defining "by female," only because their appearance resembles women human features. Unlike other species, do not have two different sexes, however, they can fall in love and have children with partners of all races, both males and females. Their particular physiology, allows them to absorb genetic material by father, adding and improving their own. From these unions, only Asari daughters will be born ... Karin was immediately very impressed by Liara, and between them at once established a great harmony, which over time turned into friendship and later became very profound and sincere, solidified more and more by war tragedy, which they have long shared. When Liara confided to her a strong feeling of love born between Shepard and her, Karin was very glad because, she was firmly convinced that no one in the Universe was more appropriate than the two of them to be together: both they were complementary to each other, and close-knit, both their existence seemed impossible, except for together ...

… Dr. Chakwas' office here at Base, resembles the Infirmary of Normandy. Liara is still a bit confused, when she goes in, but she meekly lies down on examination table. Karin scans her with great care, from head to toe, a first time, then a second, so Liara starts to worry ...

L: something wrong? I shouldn't be passed out, it makes no sense! I had not yet begun the mind meld ... what's Karin? I am sick?

Dr. Chakwas smiles, looking up from her factotum and laying it on Liara, with tenderness ...

K: No, I'd say no Liara! Indeed as opposed, you're in excellent shape! You and also ... your child! Congratulations, you are pregnant, eight weeks!

Liara, just cannot believe it! Any phrase or word or expression, remains caught inside her throat ... Her heart is not big enough, to hold all of that emotion, surely it will explode! Her legs are shaking, suddenly they seem turned in water ... then in stone ... then in butterfly wings. She is putting hands both, on her belly, moving them in a light caress ... Her cheeks are burning ... she can't help but smile, and cry, and then ... smile again! She looks around in disbelief, as if she had just seen a ghost. In her mind sounds once more again, Shepard's words that day on Normandy, after defeated Shadow Broker, when she asked her ...

 _L: So tell me what you want. If this all ends tomorrow, what happens to us?_

 _S: I don't know. Marriage, old age, and a lot of little blue children?_

And then ... before final battle with the Reapers … the saddest day of farewell ...

 _L: All those little blue children will be disappointed I didn't have a speech ..._

 _S: We'll make up a good story for them!_

More again, and whispering, lost inside an ocean of sweetness ...

 _S: Finally, all those little blue babies will arrive ..._

What a fool! She would have known, imagining, Shepard also wanted the same! That night, before Cronos, they were both so desperate. They dreamed having a Future Together, with such intensity, exchanging so strong, deep and poignant emotions, stirring their bodies and souls with such passion, so much love, having terrible fear of getting lost again ... However, during those brief and endless moments, they had been extraordinarily happy! Now what she wants more, should Emily to be there, beside her, could talk with her, sharing this joy so incredible, and she would be awake and healed! Liara, feels so hurt! She runs up and rushed into Dr. Chakwas' arms ...

L: Oh Karin! How I wish I could tell it to Shepard, sharing it with her! Living together these unique and special moments will never return! Come back our home, waiting together get to the time! Oh, how I wish she heal and come back to me ... to our baby!

Karin picks up Liara in her maternal comfort, squeezing delicately to herself, gently stroking her back, while she soothingly tells her …

C: Oh Angel, here! Will heal, you'll see! ... She loves you, I'm sure she's doing everything possible to come back ... to you! When you fainted a moment ago, the heart terminal alarm sounded wildly, that's why I realized! Shepard's beats were off scale, and she cannot be calmed down until she convinced you weren't had anything serious.

L: By the Goddess!

C: Don't worry everything will be all right, she will come back, you'll see!

Now, you both have one more reason to stay together. You only need staying calm, and resting you for a while. As you get better, go to her, you have much to discuss!

... While crossing the corridor, Liara turns on her communicator, calling Miranda ...

L: hello Miranda ... have you a minute? I should talk ...

M: certainly, I always time for you Liara. Is everything all right? ... I don't like your voice!

L: no ... oh, yes … Is Just that ... Well, to be honest, I just need ... a friend!

M: I was going to lunch, why don't you join me at the mess hall? I book a quiet table, immediately.

L: All right, thank you, I'm coming.

… In the Mess Hall there aren't many people, lunch hour is just spent, Liara looking for Miranda with the gaze, finally she sees her, sitting at a table on the sidelines, in the far corner of the room. She reaches her, and sits, Miranda smiles …

M: It isn't the Italian restaurant I promised you, but ... what do you take?

L: to be honest, I'm not very hungry ...

M: in this case a good steak will be fine!

Miranda uses the electronic menu sending order. Even if she doesn't show, she very worries, and hope wholeheartedly that has not happened something serious …

M: Come on Liara, why don't you try to tell me what's wrong with you?

Liara's voice is still struggling to get out, she does not know taming emotions, then she hides her eyes, searching for all the best words she can find …

L: you have not seen Dr. Chakwas today, haven't you? This morning, while I was talking to Shepard, before starting mind meld ... I felt sick, and … Ah well, I passed out, next to her, right on her pillow ... She heard me, her heart beats went out of range, until Karin came, and revived me!

Miranda leans out of her chair, looking worried. She is putting on both her hands around Liara's arms, and affectionately squeezes her shoulders ...

M: Damn! Hey, I'm sorry ... how are you now?

L: I'm fine! ... This wasn't due to mergers mental ... Oh, Miranda I ... I am ... pregnant!

Miranda's eyes widen, looking greedily for eyes of Liara. The news is of those who take away the words of your mouth ... or better, it would be great, only if Shepard was not in that kind of "hibernation". She can well imagine what's Liara going through: all the swirl of emotions, which take possession of her ... She thinks it is not fair, so special creature is bound to suffer as well, and even for who knows how long. She would do anything to give her some comfort, so she said ...

M: Hey, Cheer up! I see what you're going through, but ... You know, I'm sure everything that happens, have always profound reasons which stems from … a purpose ... a specific plan! Shepard and you, more than anyone else, you are bound to indecipherable and mysterious forces ... Try to think about all endless list of randomness, have always dotted your union. Even a series of events you faced, which were extremely negative and catastrophic nevertheless have been essentials ... For example, Saren and Sovereign ... without this threat you and Shepard, perhaps have never met ... Think of Cerberus and Illusive Man, without which she would have died almost three years ago ... Lastly, all of inexpressible suffering brought by Reapers ... without which experience, probably, this child wouldn't arrive! And instead, it will! It is a gift of fate Liara, more valuable one, you have had so far! I'm sure, there's one important reason, if you're happening now!

Two lonely tears, shimmering between the lashes of Liara, groping for a moment, then slip down to kiss her cheeks. Her hands trying those of Miranda, because they need tightening them ...

L: Oh Miranda! You can't even imagine how, your words are comforting me! You show me an aspect I hadn't considered. There must be a reason, if this child arrives right now! You're right, of course it isn't just coincidence! Oh, if only Shepard would open her eyes, if she would come back ... to me! I wished so intensely a daughter with her quite a while time, and ... That night, before Cronos assault … Well, now it is clear! She also was longing more than anything else in the world! Instinctively, we were trying to go beyond the tragedy of death, with a real hope of life. Our mutual promise of Eternity, springing by the fruit of our love because ... has been as if, our future together, was finally coming alive!

M: And what could be more fantastic?! So, tell me, two months have passed since you have destroyed Cronos, at least ... How is it possible can't you noticed it? The pregnancy ... how will long?

L: Well, because ... Asari's physiology isn't like human one, it is very different. We have not recurring periods of fertility. When both partners yearn a child, our conceive ability will activate, and it may happens, while ecstasy arrive, a new life will create. Pregnancy duration however, depending on partners species. If they are both Asari it takes thirteen months, otherwise it will change. Considering, I'm eight weeks pregnant, and Shepard is human ... I would say other thirty-one or thirty-two weeks, more or less!

Miranda is very happy for Shepard and Liara, but she fails to prevent a darkness veil enveloping her gaze. Like a torment ever cared for, a never healed wound, who suddenly starts to bleed. This time she is not immersed into twilight of her room ... alone, with nothing but silence around. She looks at Liara, and would not want letting go, while her despair, explodes invincible ... The blue of her eyes is so intense that tears, bringing at her eyelashes seem a wave of the sea, which comes profusely breaking undertow and invading her cheeks with streaks of white foam. Liara looks at her sweetly, she already knows what she worries about. However, she'll wait patiently for Miranda wish talking about ... because what friends this are.

L: Miranda, my dear ... I think you too, need of a friend now, isn't it? Why don't you try pushing out this thing is haunting you? Whatever it is ... Secrets can be more hurt, until not revealed and shared with someone. Having some feelings or pains, will not make you weak ... only more human. Cheer up! Don't be scared!

Miranda lowers her gaze, another tear escapes from the edge of her eyes, she dries it with the back of her hand, as she did when she was a child, then she tries to explain ...

M: My genetic perfection, caused me a benign neoplasm, which condemns me to infertility ... I will never having children and ... well, I was just thinking, how it would be nice if also for humans it was sufficient ardently desire it, in order to have a baby!

Liara approaches the two fingers on Miranda's chin, and gently lifts it up, meeting her gaze, then her hands looking for Miranda's those, once again ...

L: Miranda, you're really wonderful, and I'm not referring to your genes or physical aspect! You're a strong woman, self-confident and determined, brave and clever ... You are sensitive and deep, with a very well developed maternal instinct ... You don't need having biological children to prove it! Just think about everything you've done for your sister Oriana, when she was still a child. Now that at last, after so many sacrifices, we have won ours Peace, and we all can dedicate ourselves to ours lives, you'll find someone who will make you happy, who appreciate all your beautiful talents. You will fall in love with him, building up your family ... having children. This war pulling away many children from their families, leaving them alone in this world, in despair. I'm sure, few of them, more lucky ones, will call you "Mother," one day, if you want it. As, you know better than anyone else, biological parents not always are the best solution for a child!

Miranda, pull gently it towards you Liara's hand, lending support the back on her face, in a sincerely affection and gratitude gesture. Suddenly she is no longer hides herself, and she never seemed so easy to be herself ...

M: Do you know Liara? I've always wondered, how the hell does Shepard sometimes, when everything seems to fall apart, infusing peace and safety, give me back my hopes and optimism, make me see everything in radically different view ... more positive. Well, my dear, I think, she comes to school to you!

L: eh, eh, I can assure, no! She was already as now, before we met! Probably, this only is, one of the million things we hold in common, instead!

M: In any case, you're right! When secrets stay hidden, doing far more harm! You know, I never talked about this with anyone, not even with my sister Oriana, or Shepard ... I'm very glad sharing my greatest sorrow, with you! I think you're right, about maternal instinct and of course, also about the biological parents ... You have instilled great hope in me, I mean really, and I'm very grateful for the nice things you said about me, even, ah … although, I don't think I deserve it ... not all the way, at least … unsaid from you!

Miranda lowers her eyes again and curls her brow in a grimace of suffering, her voice becomes wistful, when she starts talking ...

M: Liara ... I would like to apologize with you! It's a long time I would do so, but I never had the opportunity or the courage, not until now!

L: What are you saying Miranda? Apologize for what?!

M: Do you remember our first meet back on Omega?

L: Oh, how could I forget it!? I was desperately trying to find Shepard, and you and your men saved my life, eliminating Shadow Broker's mercenaries, who were trying to kill Feron and me ... Do you see? I have a debt with you, instead from the day one!

M: Yes, but as you know, in those days I was Illusive Man's First Mate, I was just following his orders. I hated aliens, Asari including, I thought they were persecuting humanity, who want to rid of us, relegating humans as supporting actors to their service, keeping us on the edge of the galaxy. I held you in my sights and ... if Cerberus ordered me, I would not hesitated just a moment, shooting a bullet in your head! Oh, damn ... I might have to kill you understand!? How could I be so shallow and stupid ... so cocky as don't realize how that delirium for humanity safeguard was wrong?! I could eliminate, with no reason, one of the most extraordinary creatures in whole damned galaxy! Fortunately, in the course of time, I had the chance know you better, understanding a lot of things … and learn ... Not a day has gone by that time, I didn't deeply regretted ... I hope, you'll can forgive me, sooner or then. Though, to be honest ... I don't think you should do it!

L: I remember well that day. Mmh, you were very arrogant, you're right! You had no intention of sounding likable and you brandish all your contempt. To be honest, you gave me really on my nerves! But your reasons, were not entirely wrong ... The Galaxy rejected humans, but not for hostility ... It was afraid! Myself, before knowing Shepard, I thought, all humans were a group of aggressive, always willing to upset everything and everyone in order to reach their goals by any means and without bothering to ask permission. All species make mistakes, all people do it, and I too was wrong! You should never generalize. Everywhere in the galaxy there are actually reprehensible and ruthless exponents, representing each breed so wrong, and Omega is its essence. However, most of us are good people and someone is really lot special. I had already understood it, 'cause I had the great privilege of meeting Shepard and fall in love madly with her! At the beginning, with some members of her Crew, coexistence was not easy, but while we knew each other more and more, hostilities and fears given way to respect and mutual esteem ... Today, after all we have suffered Miranda, I feel really lucky, 'cause I can count on many profound friendships, and I'm living a great love story, as I would have never dared to hope, not even in my most secret dreams. Coincidentally, none of these people so precious in my life … is Asari. In fact, now I think about it, I actually can't count on any real Friendship among members of my species. The only Asari who I love since my mother is no longer there ... is my father!

Miranda listens with emotion every word. She feels relieved, all the bitterness and guilt tormented her during these long years, suddenly they seem lighter. Slowly they fade, slipping away like a cloak, and supporting the deep gaze of Liara, becoming easier. She feels gentle touch Liara's hand wrapping the shoulder … tighten her ... comfort her. Then, her voice comes, reassuring her, like a gentle touch ...

L: Miranda ... you shouldn't keep mulling over, it has been three years! You could have killed me, it's true, but ... you didn't! I had just lost, the one I had held most dear in the world, and you, Miranda somehow, you have returned it ... to me. Only this matter to me! We both changed a lot since that day, matured, grown, and ... your Friendship, precisely for this is even more precious to me ... I can assure, you don't have anything to be forgiven!

M: Your friendship means a lot also to me Liara, thanks, for every word!

Liara gets up smiling, she screws up her eye, winking, then she says ...

L: Eh, eh, I owe you for a steak!

Even Miranda gets up, intercepting the strange complacency into Liara's eyes, which it manages to wrest her a wide grin ...

M: You already knew it, didn't you?!

L: Your most secret pain? Well ... I am the Shadow Broker, remember? No secret is ever safe with me!

Returning from Shepard, Liara and Miranda are studying with great enthusiasm best strategy to be carried for tearing her away mysterious slumber, and finally lead her back home. However much, she tries, Liara can't help but keep anxiety ...

L: do you think I should tell it to her, Miranda? Could we shake her, from that sleep? What if emotion is not enough? ... What else remains to do? What if … it is the end?!

M: Liara calm down! We need to think, it isn't a decision to deal lightly. Bad choices, would risk everything goes to the dogs! In my opinion, we'll need more time, doing things quietly. You should re-start walking in your memories with order, from the day when you met, talking about your feelings, what emotions you felt, things you said ... Then, advancing slowly, chronologically, with major events which marked your connection. For example, when you get started on falling in love with her, realizing she returns feelings. Your First Time together, the pain you have suffered, and overcame together. Going through your union step-by-step, using the mind meld, to strengthen sharing memories of your past, making them more vivid and real. Quietly, up to the night before Cronos, relive it with her, let her know that night that, has brought something unique and wonderful, a great special part of yourselves. So, even for this, she must come back. It's time to re-open her eyes ... to meet with your daughter!

L: Well, I think it's a good idea but ... Miranda ... I'm afraid!

Miranda gently wraps an arm around her shoulders as they're walking down the hall, then tenderly, she squeezes her to herself, still walking ...

M: Don't worry Liara, I won't move from here, until Shepard will wake up! You can always count on me for anything, then there's Karin too! ... You're not alone Liara, hold on! We'll make it, you'll see!

Liara tilts her head and laying it on Miranda's shoulder, walking and seeking some comfort ...

L: thanks Miranda ... you're such a darling!

To be continue ...


	3. Crossed Destinies

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

Chapter 2

Crossed Destinies

… Dr. Chakwas is so focused on crossing Shepard's data which she just found, with last week ones that she does not even notice someone who appears at the automatic door of her office. A scratchy and bossy voice tears her off suddenly to her work ...

A: Dr. Chakwas, I guess ...

Karin has a jolt, she looks up, meeting two Asari dark blue eyes, which fasten her with severity.

K: in person! Who are you? How did you get in?

A: I've Admiral Hackett's authorization ... You can check if you wish! My name is matriarch Aethyta, and I am ... Liara's father!

Karin stands still, on the spot, her eyes are staring at the tall and slender Asari, with Dark Dark Blue complexion, extremely different from than Liara. A number of small speckling embellish the face outline, just wrapping up all her scalp crests. Her gaze exudes severity, possibly accentuated by eyebrows absence. Her eyes are dark as night, her face, despite not being so beautiful is very pleasant, and definitely, it can remind on profile and some expressions, of face of Liara. As every Asari, of course, without any sign betraying her age. Her body is wrapped down to the feet with a tight and dark red dress, embellished with elegant motifs, in various shades of gray. It is a form-fitting robe, with sleeves tight to arms, descending up to the wrists inlaid with light gray they too, and with more dark contours, which gives her an austere stylish air. The voice is strong and sure like someone who had been plenty of time exploring life, down all deepest secrets, and about it learned a lot. For what Karin is informed, Liara never met her father, she only knows it is Asari. Matriarch Benezia in the past, suffered greatly because of her, but she never wanted explaining why they had left, not even telling her name. Someday, Liara confessed, she was fearing her father was ashamed of her, why "Pureblood" and this was precisely the reason, why she left them. Karin is now pretty sure not be able to hiding all her bad blood, for this reason, she focuses very much first speaking ...

K: Very nice to meet you matriarch Aethyta, are you here to see Liara?

Answer is even more arrogant, and proclaimed with determined tone, as someone well using to command ...

A: I don't want she knows I'm here! Not right away! I urgently need talking to you before, in private and immediately!

Karin acts on factotum, locking door electronic latch. Controlling tone of her voice start become impossible, and she can barely disguise her wonder ...

K: Well, we're alone now! No one will disturb! What can I do for you?!

A: I knew Commander Shepard is alive, but since she was recovered, has not still regained consciousness ... I guess Liara's here helping her get back in herself?

K: Unfortunately, your information is accurate! From several days, Liara joins her mind with Shepard's one, in an attempt to stimulate her cognitive function recovery, but ... Ah, to be honest, so far the results haven't been especially promising!

The Matriarch blurt impatiently, and her sarcastic tone ends up irritating Karin ...

A: mental mergers? What do you mean!? Ah, you can't have a mind meld, without partners' consent and participation ... Unless ... Ah it's ridiculous!

K: I assure you, Matriarch, for Liara and Shepard it is absolutely possible and it happens every day, by at least one month!

A: Why doesn't she wake up?

K: 'Cause she's not sleeping, and ... incidentally, is not even in a coma! I performed very accurate studies, concluding that loud explosion and overwhelming shock wave which her body undergone, had caused a "cognitive blackout". A kind of electric collapse, which prevents her brain impulses to flow freely in all her nervous system, prevent restoring the normal activity and conversely, forcing her in this "state of latency", from which she cannot wake up. Unless we are applying the same trauma again, with comparable energy amount ... In case, all of it will fail to kill her, Shepard's electrical connections at neural level, could starting normally function! … Everything is clear now?!

Karin's indignant tone, seems not minimally affect in seraphic calm of Aethyta which continues unabated of putting its burst irritating questions ...

A: and Liara? What kind of connection with Shepard?

K: Why don't you ask her?

A: Doctor, please! I can't do, anyhow it's highly important to know it!

K: Oh fine! Shepard and Liara are madly in love for over three years now. They lived terrible experiences, but they always overcome together. They are totally soul mates, complementary, joined at the hip, made one for the other! I mean, I've never seen a couple well belong together, of them. I assure you, seeing them suffer in this way it is breaking my heart!

A: Yeah! Liara is absolutely smitten with Shepard, I know! She would fall through the fire for her, but I want absolute certainty, Shepard even is hopelessly devoted to her! Couldn't Liara have been just a pleasant distraction for Commander? An exciting adventure with a fascinating Asari beauty! Do you know what I mean?!

Karin just cannot refrain from reacting and she bursts into a sudden rage, her tone of voice is right off, set on fire ...

K: Ah, obviously you know a damn thing about Shepard! ... Otherwise, you could never had so goofy idea in your mind ... "pleasant distraction"! ... Oh, what a masterful piece of nonsense!

At first, Aethyta's voice hisses, like a venomous snake, regaining immediately after her control ...

A: Hey ... I saw how she looks at my daughter ah! So ... I'm not at all sure that was love! Anyway, for the moment I can't explain, then you must trust me! I can bring her back, but first I want to see with my own eyes, to be completely convinced, desire it ardently ... Otherwise it won't work. I'll tell you everything … at the appropriate time!

Say Dr. Chakwas is dumbfounded, it would be a monumental euphemism! She cannot accept situation, realizing if you find faced with a mad, or if you actually exist the possibility she is really able to help Shepard. Only one thing for sure: she cannot afford to miss this opportunity, even if incredibly remote. If really Aethyta is able doing what she says, she must take a risk! Finally, her resolute voice, sounds like a threat ...

K: OK Matriarch, fine, I'll trust you! There's a communicator, which I use tracking Shepard when she is alone. I'll switch on, and we can listen everything your daughter says ... But I warn you, I don't like it at all, spying them secretly, so you don't make me regret! Liara is already suffering enough, and I assure you, she doesn't deserve it absolutely! So if you were to make her still hurt, I could never forgive myself, and ... you will have to deal with me, I promise!

Aethyta slips slowly with her gaze on Karin, inspecting her from top to bottom with a sly smile on her lips. Her deep eyes are analyzing her, stopping finally in those of Karin. She can't help but grow to like that personality. Her voice becomes more and more flexible, unexpectedly gentle, when she say ...

A: Hey ... I am her father!

… Liara has just arrived, like every morning she smiles, turning to Shepard with tenderness. None tension or worry or anxiety, shine through her voice ... It looks like a normal conversation between them, as if Shepard is listening everything she says, comfortably sitting on the couch, maybe sipping a good drink ...

L: You know, I had a dream last night ... about the first time we met up, back on Therum ... remember? I was to grips with a Prothean archaeological site, full of very exciting clues, so I thought I'd given a turn to my research. Yeah! Until, several Geths arrived, commanded by a really scary Krogan. They sought me everywhere and I would have been definitely killed or carried away, without the accidentally activation of a Prothean force-field, which caught me, but at the same time, it protected me from him and all those disturbing synthetic beings. Krogan chief, tried in every way, turning off energy field, but thanks to the Goddess, he wasn't smart enough. Two or three days had passed, at least. I was totally without any livelihood and I was slowly losing my energy ... I prayed the Goddess, I felt close to the end, and I thought I would die in that prison suspended, completely alone, without the comfort of anyone. It had been years since I'd seen my mother! She and I didn't get on well, but at that moment I wished I could tell her how much I was missing, and how strong I loved her ... If I had really to die, I wished I knew my father! ... look straight in her eyes, asking why she had left me! I felt so lonely in despair. I had never been so frightened in my life. I could hear some noises in distance, getting closer and closer, until a louder noise made me fear it was over! I closed my eyes, trying to get me courage, when I opened them you were there! Oh Emily! You seemed appeared out of nowhere, like an Angel. You were so beautiful, in your battle armor, with the blond hair in gold color, clearer than now, but with the same wonderful eyes, light blue so deep and confident, loyal and incredibly sweet for the gaze of a soldier. You had a proud bearing, decided manners, and a calm that given the context I found absolutely incredible. I was immediately attracted by your voice, so warm, intense and fascinating. You seemed to be risen to the occasion, and maybe you got the plan to help me …

L: Can you hear me out there? I am trapped, I need help!

S: Are you OK? What happened to you?

L: Listen, this thing I am in, is a Prothean security device. I cannot move, so I need you get me out of it, all right?

S: Your mother is working with Saren. Whose side are you on?

L: What? I am not on anybody's side! I may be Benezia's daughter, but I'm nothing like her. I have not spoken to her in years! Just please, get me out of here!

From the start, you have proved very helpful and resolute, your presence was truly encouraging. I spoke you about the Control Panel placed beyond containment barrier, and about Krogan's repeated attempts trying to reach it. I was afraid you'd given up however, I immediately had the pleasant feeling of all that seemed impossible for me, it was nothing but routine for you!

S: we just have to figure out, how to bypass this energy field ... We'll find some way to help you!

Tone of your voice became so gentle and comforting, and I suddenly felt that no longer had anything to fear. You, Ashley, and Kaidan have rid in a few minutes Geths in cave guarding, activating Mining Laser, by opening up access to Underground Hall. In a flash I was free, but the troubles were not yet over! In fact, the Krogan came, remember? He wanted to take me off, bringing me Goddess knows where. We were surrounded when he said to want me alive. I thought it was the end, you conversely were extraordinarily quiet ...

K: surrender or die that would be more fun!

S: In case you didn't notice this place is fallen apart!

K: exhilarating, isn't it? Thanks for getting out of those energy field for us. Hand the Doctor over!

L: whatever it is you want, you're not getting it from me!

S: She'll stay with us, thanks!

K: not an option. Saren wants her, and he always gets what he wants ... Kill them. Spare the Asari if you can. If not, doesn't matter!

In a snap, all hell broke loose! You used your rifle with such mastery, it seemed dancing in your hands ... You faced a krogan with such boldness, while I huddled down ... Soon all was over, and your voice was again, kind and worried ...

S: it's all right? Are you hurt?

I never had dealings with humans so closely, and rumors about your Species were not at all reassuring, so I thought this was the reason which feeling your look, and your voice so close to me was dragging hopelessly my stomach in the middle of a hurricane!

L: I'm fine ... thanks! You've just saved my life!

We ran away at breakneck speed, hovering among mine's ruins, trying making way, desperately rushing through dust of collapses, avoiding several boulders was tumbling on us from every side. We were reaching the exit by a hair, before the mine was forever buried under tons of solid rock!

It was so, I arrived on the Normandy and you told me about the strange visions you had back on Eden Prime, coming in contact with a Prothean beacon. Oh, I was so excited! In fifty years of research in all of various archaeological sites scattered throughout the galaxy, I had never come in contact with an intact and working Prothean beacon. I couldn't believe it! Actually, it got transmitted something directly inside your mind, without kill you! You had highly needed of my knowledge of Protheans civilization, and for my part, I was completely fascinated by Protheans beacon, by your theory about Reapers and ... by you!

The threat we were about to face was terrible. By the Goddess, the Reapers! If they really weren't a myth, all galaxy was in serious danger, and each of us was duty to offer whichever its capabilities available, contributing whatever the cost. After the reckless adventure I passed through, to be still alive seemed me a real miracle. However, I didn't any intention pulling me back. Moreover, idea that Benezia was involved in something evil, gave me no peace. I knew my mother: she was a great Matriarch and a good person. Regardless of our complicated relationships, I loved her, and I couldn't accept she had become a criminal. I hoped to meet her, talking with her, trying understand her reasons. At that moment I had a desperate need to believe there was a really good reason if my mother turning up on the wrong side. Moreover, you also have just saved my life, obtaining all my more great goodwill, which inevitably binding me to your destiny. So, it took me a flash to decide, staying on Normandy, getting in trouble with you, turning whole galaxy, hunting Saren and Sovereign, attempting reward you, with all help I could give. To be honest, it didn't spend two days, and I already realized that real reason I wanted to stay ... it was you! I had no idea anyone could live in such chaotic and reckless way. However, I began finding it really exciting, immediately! One day, returning from a mission back on Feros, when Shiala transferred Thorian's cipher into your mind. I told you about the ability of us Asari, sharing memories or part of our mind with someone, proposing to you, a mental merger, trying to explain your visions … You knew me, only a few days, but you accepted immediately. During merger, I felt right your great trust in me. I was very impressed because it was the same I also had instinctively for you. When you opened your mind to me, a great warmth pervaded me. I blended me, inside your strength, I sensed your will really indestructible, your heart so honest. It was so emotional wrapping myself in your indomitable determination, sinking into tenderness of your gentle soul, unable to hide me all that ... all that pain! Then, all frightening images of beacon, raged furiously into my head ... It was unbearable! Visions of death, destruction ... of annihilation, but ... not complete. Eventually, I got a sudden illness, so Dr. Chakwas took care of me again. I found her really pleasant, immediately. She was friendly and competent. I had no idea how human's doctor could know physiology Asari so well instead, thanks to her treatment, I felt better right away …

… Shepard is still, between her bed clothes, her eyes are closed, her expression is peaceful, as if asleep. Liara sighs, gently laying the gaze on her, then she attracts her hand, bringing it on her lips, and caressing the back with a kiss, then she smiles very kindly, continuing to speak ...

L: Oh Commander Shepard! The more time passed, and you seemed to me more and more fantastic! You were so young, only 29 years old, but already so mature and competent in your job, such skilled and wise. You were in command of space Ship, and it shone through clearly how great respect and trust, all your crew felt for you ... You always walked on a wire, constantly tread the line, in endless game of chess with death! Sometimes, I had impression you believed yourself too fast to get caught ... or too expert to let it win ... Soon I realized instead, you were above all, too brave to stand back down! As for me, I was 106 years old, which are few for standards Asari, but I anyway studied Prothean for 50 years and this made me an expert ... In front of you, I couldn't help but feel like a little girl! You were always so kind and protective, treating me with great respect and you made me feel safe, even in the middle of a battle. Do you remember our pleasant small talk in those days? You had got into the habit coming visit me at my room at infirmary, after every mission. I waited impatiently because, I couldn't help but think of … you. If I only looked at you, if you only spoke with me, if you only were coming closer, I felt so overwhelmed by emotion that I missed completely breathing. My stomach was overthrown by anxiety and my heart would not stop banging in my throat ... I had never felt anything like this, in all my life. I sensed, you too, felt something for me so, one day, even now I don't know how, I found the courage to say …

L: You intrigue me Shepard, but I am not sure if it was appropriate, to act on my feelings ... I thought there might already be a relationship between you and Lt. Alenko.

At first, you seemed a lot surprised, I might feel some attraction with you ... Oh help me! What a fear I was wrong!

S: You want a relationship, with me? Even though we're both women?!

L: We Asari are mono-gender Commander, "male" and "female" don't have any real meaning for us ... I am not ... a woman! I'm sorry if it is awkward for you Shepard. I'm only trying to be honest. I feel as if we share some types of ... connection. But none of this matters if you are already involved in a serious relationship with Lt. Alenko!

S: The Lieutenant and I are just friends. Nothing more!

L: But what about us, Shepard ... Is there a mutual attraction? Or was I wrong about that, too?

S: No, you were right! There is something between us ...

L: I knew it! And I knew you felt it, too. But ... doesn't this not seems rather strange? Why do I feel so close to you? We have only known each other a short time. We are from two different species. We have almost nothing in common … This makes no sense!

S: love affairs have never sense! These things happen, things that overwhelm us like a storm. Love is an alchemy doesn't follow any rules and doesn't make any sense ... It happens, that's that, and ... you too, intrigue me! Quiet, thinking like a scientist, logic doesn't work when it comes to relationships. Just let yourself get swept up on the storm!

L: You make it sound so … chaotic! So ... dangerous ...

S: don't tell me a bit of danger can scares you!

L: This is all a bit overwhelming ... I am not used to ... this. You ... I need some time!

Oh Emy, How happy I was that day! I felt fainting with emotion ... I wished I should take your hands, touching your face looking for your lips, closing my eyes and feeling them, lying on my own ... hug you and hold you tight to me! Sense your breath, the warmth of your body, beating of your heart, confusing in my own, but ... All those overwhelming feelings was throwing me into a hurricane of emotions, dragging me out of control, completely at the mercy of elements! I was sensing my heart go crazy for you! If only I thought, you too were feeling something for me, it suddenly made me feel completely terrified! Moreover, if casually all this wasn't enough, we had also a suicide mission to deal! Saren and Sovereign were giving us no break, therefore, it was necessary to stay focused. We could not afford any distractions, so the next day I said you ...

L: You are very special to me Shepard, but with all that's happened... Saren, the Geths, the Reapers, I do not know if we are already for this! There is too much at stake. We all, have to make sacrifices. We need to put aside our personal feelings, and focus on stopping Saren!

You had no intention of putting pressure on me, conversely, you were very kind and understanding but ... The night before reaching Ilos, facing Saren, I was alone in my cabin, I could not sleep! I kept thinking about you, and I couldn't find peace ... I would I join with you once, at least, if I had really to die! Sharing myself all with you, to feel you to be mine ... to be completely yours, becoming One! I felt very strong feelings for you: a deep involvement, which made me shake my legs, and bursting my heart inside throat, if only you smiled at me, or if your beautiful eyes casually, intercepting mine! It might be our only opportunity, I couldn't give up on ... us! So I picked up all my courage, and without even realizing it, I found myself in your cabin. You were sitting at your desk, with little light ... You seemed very thoughtful. When the door opened, you had a jolt ...

L: Shepard, may I speak with you?

S: I was just thinking about you ...

L: I have been thinking about you too, and what we are about to face ... I do not know what is going to happen on Ilos. We will stop Saren, of course, but part of me fears we are already too late. There is something I must tell you, in case we fail ...

S: We're not going to fail. I promise!

L: Please, I am not looking for comfort! Saren might already have the Conduit, it is time to be completely honest with each other. These could be our last moments together. Ours last chance to show each other how we feel. I want this to be special!

S: Oh, Liara, I want you so much! But ... we don't have to do this, not unless you are sure!

L: I have never been more sure of anything in my life! Will you join with me Shepard? Let our bodies and minds unite!

S: Tell me just ... What I have to do!

You were standing, right in front of me, so close I could sense your breath. I touched your forehead with my fingers, starting a mind meld. While your eyes were lost deep inside mine, my desire to kiss you it was too out of control, and your lips too close, to be able to resist! Oh yeah, my first kiss! Well, now it was clear why I waited so long before giving it to someone. I never might give it, to another creature in whole galaxy because, from the beginning that kiss, had always belonged to you! I dragged you at me, with force, and the contact with your lips was immediate. Our bodies were touching so intimately for the first time ... it was beautiful! I felt your passion mingle with mine. Thrills and emotions long hold back, exploding and overwhelming us of pleasure, then ...

S: Oh, wait! ... Wait, not so fast!

L: Oh, sorry! ... I've never ...

You whispered very gently, enlightening me with your smile. Your hands never stopped for a moment caressing my face, and sometimes you laid your lips to mine, tenderly ...

S: Oh, no, no, easy! It is not what I meant. It's all right! You don't need to worry. This is the first time for me too! You know, I had never felt before, this kind of feelings with someone so different from ... a man! Oh, I want you Liara! As I never desired no one before! I like this fire, oh really to die for, but ... a burst of flame may goes out, in a few minutes ... There's no rush, instead. It will take a long time to get Saren, and I wish it be endless! ... I want to remember every moment of this night with you, for the rest of my life! It will be our first time ... I want to make it special!

More I looked at myself in the mirror of your sweet face, and more and more I realized it was really possible to die of emotion! No one had ever said to me such wonderful things. At the moment, I thought I would die in happiness explosion! I fought hard, with all my strength, finding my voice, when I said ...

L: Oh, Shepard you are right! I want to make it special too! It's just that ... when I am with you I ... Ah, I cannot reason!

S: hey ... my little baby girl! Don't worry, you have not to reason ... Let you go, listening only your heart ... Whatever you do, it will be fantastic because, I will listen my heart, too!

L: OK ... OK!

S: oh Liara, you ... You make me so crazy!

L: oh you too ... Emily Jane Shepard ... Emy!

S: then soon … give me the sweetest, kiss you can find!

We remained long braided into those emotions, tight like petals of a single flower ... Kindled of passion, hearten of consolation! Together at last, protected by our precious feeling, it was blooming with such intensity, keeping us safe from every pain!

… Liara no longer speaks, from many hours she is shaking Shepard's hands in her own, accompanying her, sweetly through the memory line. Colour of her eyes changes once again in black, embracing eternity. A faint blue glow, gently both enclose, finding together whole intensity of those emotions. Thoughts and sensations are joined, distinct identities are mixed, memories and emotions penetrate each other, giving life to a new and unbreakable One ... The merger mental is retracing memories most intimate, which only belong to them, reviving in a very vivid and realistic way.

… Endless minutes are spending, Shepard's beats detector is ringing (150 / m.), but steady. Merger is still active, it all becomes normal after two minutes at least. Liara's eyes are light blue again now, she finally starts talking with so emotional voice.

L: When I awoke, you were already standing, leaning on your desk. You were watching me sleep, who knows how long! Your look was so amazed, gratified and pleased ... You seemed very happy! I could not describe what I felt at that moment. I thought I had dreamed, instead it was really happened, your eyes spoken for themselves! Neither do I. I'd never felt more satisfied, in disbelief and thrilled ... so run over with happiness in all my life! However, I could not say almost anything ...

L: By the Goddess! That was incredible, Shepard!

You told a lot of beautiful things, instead ...

S: You ... had been ... Incredible! You know, I had already known "love" and ... I thought I knew as well my emotions, the level gets my passion, intensity of what I feel at certain moments ... All attraction I can feel towards another person, the inexplicable involvement of ecstasy, but ... Everything I lived before, do not nowhere near close how I shared this night, together with you! It was a long time since I was so good. In fact, to be honest, I never felt so happy and satisfied in my entire life! I have really strong feelings for you. I don't know if calling it Love is too early. I will not, if you don't, but ... You are entry inside me Liara, like a storm, changing my life radically! I feel intimately bound with you, I can't describe the way. If I think you are sharing with me all these emotions, you are sensing same feelings, I am wild with joy and I thank fate, it brought you, in my life! Given what we'll face, I just thought you might like to know it ...

L: Oh Emily! You also, might like to know ... I didn't dare hoping even in my most secret dreams, meeting someone like you! You ... you make me feel some sensations, feelings and emotions so overwhelming, so deep involvement, inexpressible senses' elation. Until last night, I would not even imagined I am able to try! I don't know what it's called! Only one thing I am absolutely sure ... Nobody else in the whole galaxy, would be able to make me feel same sensations, sensing me same emotions, to trigger in me same deep feelings ... because I ... I am sure that ... you are destiny I was waiting ... You, Emily Jane Shepard … Oh, Emy! No one else, but you!

S: Hey, my little baby girl ... You know, I love it, when you call me that way!

To be continue …


	4. Dreams on fire

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

Chapter 3

Dreams on fire

Matriarch Aethyta has been sitting all the time, absorbed in a stubborn silence, listening carefully every word, motionless, without reveal no emotion. Liara has just left the room, and Karin tries shaking off every humiliating sense of guilt, which she is struggling against for hours. She gets up, glancing quickly sideways, unwillingly slipping inside Matriarch's look, which does not give way. Karin gives up first, looking down and moving fast to the communicator. She turns it off, while she keeps repeating herself, she's doing it for Shepard. Not neglect any possibility it is her duty, all remote possibility included because, she must find a way, whatever bloody way of bring her home! Her frustration grows up, it swells, rapid burning, it is brooding in irritation. It Slithers insidious inside her heart. An irrepressible sense of challenge flow out, it shakes her strong, from inside the cells, setting on fire in a flash all her pride, while her provocative tone, scratch sudden that annoying silence ...

K: Well, Matriarch, what do you say? Do you think that's enough? Are you finally convinced, now?!

Aethyta stares her, coloring her face with a gloating insolence, which flowing quickly into a challenge cutting smile ...

A: Oh, I am so fucking dazzled ... Sugar! Commander Shepard is really a great whiz of soldier, but I already knew that! Ah, ah, the Goddess sees, I knew it! The first time with my daughter, it was surely the most hellish arousing experience for Shepard. You know, the kid is hot like her mother! So, it is not enough to convince me, Shepard is truly in love with her ... Obviously Doctor, you had never got any sex hellish hot experience with Asari, isn't it? Mmh, it is highly probably you got it with none! Otherwise, you would have already guessed that a true union with Asari, has no equal experience in whole damn Galaxy! So ... it was absolutely normal, a Shepard's lust intoxication, but ... it doesn't mean this was Love!

Karin begins to feel a strong murderous impulse, and urge to grab that arrogant and vulgar blue deranged by the throat, squeezing her, until shut her up, it is becoming more and more compelling. She feels her cheeks burning, trying to control her reactions, she tries hard keeping calm, after all that egocentric Asari is ever Liara's father!

K: Oh, I can't stand you, Do you know?! Get out of here, right now! I have no time wasting with you! Come back tomorrow, if you like ... Same place, same time! You never know, sometime even retarded has brainwave!…

... Karin let herself drop on the chair, disappointed. She is exhausted, she only wish close her eyes, and keep out of her mind this mocking voice. She is really annoyed by Matriarch. She doesn't look at all Liara's father, but her exact opposite instead. She speaks as coarse and too chatty Vorcha, her strict and determined manners not allow replies. Of all Asari diplomacy, even the slightest reflection it seems she ever touched. To be honest, more than Asari, she reminds her a lot Urdnot Wrex! However, the next morning, the Matriarch, arrives early, she greets with a mocking smile, sitting down on better easy-chair, without asking any permission. When Liara entering the room of Shepard, the communicator is already on …

… Liara sits down next to her, stroking her hair. She carefully arranges them, on top of the pillow, remaining suspended over her face, looking with nostalgic her eyes, for too long hidden. She feels the frozen heart leafing through her memories, then she looks Emily, feeling her love warm it up, slowly wrap it like a mantle, alleviate all her pain. She melts of sweetness, slowly drawing the outline of her cheek with the back fingers. Her lips meet finally those of Shepard, caressing them, slowly and sweetly, whispering something, it is indistinct, as light as a breath ... _"I love you"_!

L: You know, Emily I had a terrible nightmare this night! I dreamed the worst day of my life! ... We were on Normandy, remember? We had already gone through many difficult times: we had recently lost Ashley, and your wound was still open ... Even if you couldn't admit it, not even with yourself, you didn't live with it terrible decision. I had recently lost my mother, in really cruel way, forced to fight against her, unaware victim of Sovereign's fatal indoctrination, which unfortunately, she could not resist! It was really hard, but we defeated Saren, destroying the Sovereign, we saved the Citadel Council, and Anderson was appointed first Human councilor … Sadly, there was no time to celebrate because Council and Alliance, assigned you some new missions, immediately. Eliminate all Geths' resistance pockets, before they regroup, becoming dangerous again, and investigate also in order of some human ships disappearance. With your degree of Spectrum, with the occasion, you continued looking for evidence of Reapers existence ... When in mission, you know, day and night do not exist, there is only action and rest, then more action and maybe an other little rest ... We wandered for about a month, exploring the most remote and hidden sites in the galaxy, searching of enemies, pushing us to the borders of Terminus Systems. We were probing every inch, for four days, without any significant achievement. Therefore, that day, you ordered Joker, to set a course toward Earth, and called me on communicator ...

S: Liara, can you join me, in my cabin? I should talk ...

L: Of course, I'll be right ...

I thought you wanted to discuss work. Instead, you were preparing some drinks ... Your voice was so sensual, your smile such alluring, as you pass me the glass ...

S: You know ... after that unforgettable night, you and I we have not had a bit of time for us, but ... Since we're coming back ... How about … a romantic dinner by candlelight, only two of us, we say tonight ... at 8 o'clock?

L: Oh, well ... I'd like!

You took my empty glass, putting it on the table next to yours, suddenly you were so close. Your hands were seeking mine, kindly driving them, in an embrace around your hips, wrapping my body, squeezing to your own, with ardor. I felt a great warmth in that contact ... tenderness, emotion ... Your eyes were speaking with mine, while you caressed my face, brightening me into your smile, pulling me slow inside your breath ... Our lips were fused in a kiss, they were taking and leaving each other, by taking, then leaving again, returning to fuse together with emphasis, emotion and sweetness, with passion ... I could feel your heart banging strong in perfect sync with mine: the same beats, the same breath, the same thrills ... Every feeling perfectly shared ... Then, your smile again, and the affectionate tone of your voice stroking me gently …

S: Oh, thank you, for being here! ... I had a great need for that kiss ... to feel you so close ... I missed you, a lot in these days ...

L: I'm sorry, I missed you too ... oh, really to die for! You should deal with Admiral Hackett ... Maybe, you might ask him an honor license and ... Oh well, in the meantime, I look forward to ... tonight!

You took me close, embracing me, while you were smiling and gently playing with your fingers on my cheeks, making me feel completely wrapped inside your tenderness, and you said ...

S: Oh yeah … I too!

We felt so well, remember? You were going to kiss me again, instead something terrible was about to happen ... Alarm started on suddenly, booming frightful, throughout the ship ... Joker's voice on comm was terrified, I had never felt it so ...

J: Commander?! ... Soon, we're Under Attack! Stealth System has no effect, it is on intercept course ... they're aiming weapons!

Your voice turned immediately in peremptory tone, of whom carries on her shoulders the fate of entire crew, and willing to do everything she can that same fate taming ...

S: all on their spots! ... Helmets and suits! ... Joker, evasive action, right now! ... Come on, move! Liara quick, get on Deck!

A massive ship, which seemed coming out of nowhere, hit us with a devastating ray, who pierced Normandy as butter. It was opening a huge gash on Second Deck ... The roof was gone, and in its place stood the sky! Gravity also was gone, navigator Pressly died, and other bodies of Crew's members, our friends, lying motionless, spread out on the floor! We were in frantic activity, several explosions and fires blazed everywhere constantly, through the hectic bustle of companions who, they were trying to make the ship safe. You immediately realized the Normandy was lost, and you gave evac order ... I reached you on Crew Deck, rushing with a suffocating terror into heart ... You seemed very quiet as usual, you knew exactly what you had to do, there was none uncertainty in your voice. Fear instead, shook mine ...

L: Shepard!

S: beacon rescue is ready to launch ...

L: Alliance will arrive in time?

S: Alliance won't drop out of us! We just have to resist. Bring everybody on rescue pods!

L: Joker is still in his cabin, he will not go, and I'm not leaving, too!

S: I need you guide the Crew to evacuation modules ... I'll take care Joker!

L: Shepard! ...

S: Liara, go ... right now!

Your voice was so determined! It was an order which brooked no argument ... But your eyes said you just wanted to know, I was safe! I did have not strength to fight, dare to argue with you! I felt a great regret explode inside me, but you gave me a very precise order, and there was no time, no more ... So I ... I had to go!

L: Aye, aye!

... When capsules were unhooked, our ship was ripped to shreds. I could see you, dangling into space, while you were putting Joker into his pod, and you were looking to follow him. Another explosion got you lose your grip ... You were in balance, suspended ... Your module was about to explode, you couldn't get into! You didn't have time, no more! You might unhook Joker and bring him safe ... But you were not able to reach it, you were too far away! ... My blood was frozen by shudders, uncontrollable terror every breath sucked because I knew very well what would you have decided! I was sure that you never would have left him! I saw you float into space, looking desperately for a foothold ... You were drifting, when there was still another explosion. I could only stand looking at you, into my secure prison, helpless and completely terrified! Joker was safe, but soon you realized, your life-support system was irreparably damaged, and you lost oxygen faster. You were desperately trying stopping up every leak, but there were too many! You couldn't breathe. You struggled, but ... it all seemed useless! Emily Oh, I would have given my life to save you, my love! Instead, I could only watch you die! On my lips, I could still feel the taste of that kiss, on my skin, the warmth of your body ... I wished I wanted to lose myself forever inside your embrace that ... suddenly had become, all you have left of you! By the Goddess! Why was it happening?! Why did I compelled watching you to die?! Without tell you ... that … the way I felt for you ... it might only have one name! Without telling you at least once ... I Love you! Oh Goddess, why? ... don't I ... couldn't I ... ...

Liara stops. Her voice is broken by her sobs. Reliving that day gives her an unspeakable evil, so choking, which scratches her breath and does not let up ... It is such an intense pain, which cannot be forgotten even with time, even with love because it has violently torn her heart irreparably, like a fire brand, which can never disappear. Tears flow, unstoppable in her eyes, like a swollen river, evading the shores of her eyelashes, flooding her cheeks with devastating force ... She cannot stop those tears, all tremor, which propagate from her heart, right into the soul, making her shake and shiver. Shepard's beats, quickly go out of range. Two hundred at first, 220/minute later on, while terminal detector furiously screams. Doctor Chakwas' voice is plenty anxious while she is talking on communicator, but greatly affectionate tone ...

K: Liara ... Angel! Oh, Come on! ... Hey, hold on! You only need to calm down, right? Shepard is out of control! ... You know, it's very dangerous. I'll have to take action if you don't calm down!

Liara reply between sobs, then she reacts ...

L: OK! ... OK Karin, you're right!

She is thinking, inside her : _"Oh come on, T'Soni! Stop you whimpering as you're still prisoner in a ridiculous bubble! You are grown up by now, you are waiting for a daughter! You have taking care of her father ... This only matters! Help her coming back! ... She's alive ... She is alive! Stand strong, not give in!"_ Liara closes her eyes, concentrates, she wraps her body in an intense blue halo. Takes a deep breath, then another, and another one ... Slowly, her emotions back under control ... She can open her eyes, fortunately the worst has passed. Shepard's beats do not improve, they are still out of range, then Liara puts the hand on her chest, near heart, it seems wanting to burst. She squeezes her with the voice, if as the most delicious caress ...

L: Please ... Oh, please, calm down, my Star! I'm all right! I'm so sorry, forgive me! I shouldn't have let me go, it's just that ... This memory is always hard for me! But it is only the past ... You're here now ... you are here, my love, with me and you won't get away! Come on, Shepard Oh, please, take it easy! It was just a memory!

… Shepard is still, between her bed clothes, her eyes are closed, her expression is peaceful, as if asleep. She can't move, she can't speak with the voice, but she can do it, only with the heart ... She feels Liara's tone, wrapping around, so thoughtful and sincere ... She can feels all her Love pervading, gently caressing her, until reaching her crazy heart, stroke it, comfort it. Slowly she relaxes and reassuring herself, she feels trusting in Liara is always possible, and finally its own beats within normal parameters. Karin's voice is very sweet as she reaches Liara on communicator ...

K: OK Liara, now that's better! You were very good, Angel! Do you want to relax a bit? You might continue tomorrow ...

L: No, all is well! Thanks Karin, don't worry, everything's fine. I will continue, if you don't mind ... I'm OK!

K: OK, as you wish ... So, I leave you alone, Chakwas out.

Actually communicator is open and matriarch Aethyta has a great suffering expression on her face, a wince of sincere pain, which Karin had never seen before, inside her impenetrable look …

K: Matriarch ... is everything okay?

Aethyta tone looks much changed now. It is so sad, full of unexpected guilt, making her seem so fragile and exposed as Karin would never have imagined possible ...

A: Oh no! It's not good at all! I have a wonderful daughter, whom I hardly know, she has suffered a heap in her life, without ever having this specimen twit father who stayed close to her!

Suddenly Karin cannot help but sense a spontaneous attention for her, springing from depths, making soft her soul, pushing her to find kind words for her, with which alleviate her tension, soothe her pain ...

K: Oh, Well, it's never too late! And, you know ... maybe you're not so arrogant and numb as you seem ...

A: Yeah, thanks ... maybe even you are not the frigid example of ice that I thought!...

The voice of Liara is more controlled now, she tries appearing calm, when she starts talking ...

L: I stayed into the escape pod, for a time which seemed to me endless ... I was like paralyzed, not only my body, but also my mind could not move ... Reasoning seemed impossible, breathing appeared absolutely useless! I was wrapped around hard torment, it made me hurt more and more every second. It was crushing me inside its coils, louder and louder until it smother me. Someone found me! Beacon rescue has worked, but I was not interested in being saved, no longer. Not without you ... Not alone, with all this despair!

To be continued …


	5. Redemption

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

Chapter 4

Redemption

I stayed some days in a room at Huerta Memorial. Doctors said I was in shock ... They called it - "Separation stress syndrome with emotional trauma"-. It took at least a week before my brain would recover in motion. However, think again did nothing but bring me back, at fateful day, feeding my pain like a fire. While I was hospitalized, radio broke news Alliance declared Commander Shepard, missing in action as a result of Normandy destruction because her body had not been found. All searching had ended. Only a week! Seven days it were enough, making them desist from looking for you! Leaving you out there, in blankness ... and alone! I did not afford it because, I couldn't let you go, without a fight! I didn't want to accept that you ... you were dead! ... What if you were still alive? I had absolutely found you, seeing with my own eyes ... realizing! Otherwise, having a tomb to cry on! Redeem myself, for letting it happens ... to be survived! Your Crew took their leave. All our old friends were gone who knows where ... I no longer had any contact. When I was dismissed, I went back on Illium. My mother left me an apartment in Nos Astra, and several credits. My goal was to look for any clue, trace or information, allowing me to find you, and Illium was the perfect location for each search type. When the road to law doesn't provide results, you can rely on a wide choice of alternative way. I worked feverishly day and night, I had hard purpose, this only gave me the strength to keep going on. Finally, someone got in touch with me on a secure server, message said ... -"I know where commander Shepard is, but we need to talk in person, this is not safe. If you want more information come back on Omega, as soon as possible. We do not have much time! I'll just show."-

By the Goddess ... Omega! A Station carved into an asteroid in the Terminus system! A den of pirates, mercenaries, slavers and assassins, too far away from Citadel control, and commonly known as: the end of all things! Exactly where I had to go if, I wanted to find some answers ... if I ever survived! Finding some Transport for Omega, it wasn't hard, it was just a question of price. A Batarians Captain agreed getting me on board his cargo ship. Journey was long and tedious because the stops were continuous and crew was nothing short colorful. Mercenaries and jailbirds, really unsavory, but nothing that my Biotic powers they were able to hold off. There's a rather infamous night club back on Omega. It is ideal location finding information, is called After Life. So, it was the first place where I went just arrived. Someone noticed that, I was making too many questions. A Drell approached me ... he was my contact ...

F: I'm Feron and you're right, I do know where Commander Shepard is. But you won't like what I have to tell you ...

L: dead?!

F: Yes .. or very close to it. It's hard to say, the body was recovered in any kind of stasis. If not dead, then certainly not alive. I know you come to long way ... Sorry to be bearer of bad news.

I felt my forces were leaving me, I couldn't ignore this tremendous reality. Feron's words were like whipping, which scourged my heart and soul, but ... I had to be sure ... I would never give up on looking for you, I ... I absolutely had to see, before!

L: I need ... I need to see, Feron, for myself!

While Feron tried dissuading me, citing all situation dangers, in a flash we were surrounded by blue suns mercenaries, commanded by a Krogan ... They were on the payroll of Shadow Broker, and they didn't have good intentions. We were trapped, every way of escape were manned, and we were completely uncovered. I thought it was over, instead one after the other all mercenaries fell to the floor, gunned down by a head-shot. That was the first time I met Miranda Lawson ...

M: we're working toward the same goal, finding Commander Shepard.

L: Shepard is ... dead!

M: that's what they say … but Shepard's beaten the odds before. I'm Miranda. I represent someone who wants very much to meet you. Work with us, and we might be able to bring Shepard back.

I was very impressed by so glacial and charming human, flaunting large-confidence in herself, and betrayed no emotions. She looked extremely dangerous, and ready for anything. I thought it wouldn't be wise to contradict her, at least for the moment. I also didn't have anything to lose by talking with their boss. I was very curious to know what he wanted from me. Illusive Man met me in person, evidently he felt very safe even though we were alone. He had really disturbing appearance … He was not at all bad-looking, conversely he was a man in his fifties with brown-gray hair, definitely charming and very well dressed, but his eyes were the most unsettling thing I ever had seen! He had two synthetic blue prosthesis, which gave him an evil look, elusive and intolerable cold. Among other things he told me ...

IM: Shepard is unique ... One of the greatest examples of our species. A symbol for all humanity. Dead or alive, we want Shepard backs in human hands.

He added that also Shadow Broker wanted you! This was the reason, for which he sent many mercenaries to stop me because he had the plan to sell your body, making a pact with ... Collectors!

L: Why me? You have all these resources, and you have Miranda and their people here ...

IM: Nothing beats having someone with a personal motive driving them. You were very close with Commander Shepard. When I heard you were here I knew I wanted you on my team! … Can we count on you?

I didn't trust at all of Illusive Man, but Shadow Broker had just tried to kill me, and Collectors wanted your body to make with it Goddess knows what! Feron seemed harmless, but I was sure, he also was hiding me something, and not at all sure that he would give me a hand ... Cerberus at that moment seemed the lesser of two evils ... So, at the end I agreed.

L: No ... but Shepard can!

Find out where they kept you, it was not easy. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack! Feron had the idea to go and asking Aria T'Loak the Queen of Omega ... Aria is Asari, like me. Her appearance is very pleasant, and certainly she knows many ways to get what she wants. With a scornful look, her eyes are like two blades, cutting and threatening. Facial features are sharp, the feline movements. She is holding the reins of Omega by a few hundred years, and she is able to unleash hell in order to achieve her goals. Her financial resources are almost unlimited and she has ruthlessness needed to use them to her advantage ... She exudes safety, strength and power to her every gesture, an obscure charm and wicked. None back on Omega would dream of contradicting her. It took all my skill and all Feron's help, extorting her the name of location where you were carrying on ...

A: The lower levels of Omega ... The old Mining Processing Plant. The Blue Suns were taking your friend there!

When Feron and me, we arrived at Docks, the blue suns were about to deliver a stasis capsule to Salarians, the biggest one I had ever seen! He wore a heavy armor, and was armed to the teeth ... I couldn't wait any longer! Just the thought you were inside that capsule, so close and yet unreachable it was unbearable ... My yearning to reach you, it was so urgent, the fear of looking at you, so much heartbreaking that, my heart couldn't resist! To wait one more second was impossible for my poor heart torn apart, it bled inconsolable, with overflowing despair. I was going to jump out of my hiding place, getting you, but Feron did not let me do ...

L: that's it … It's Shepard!

F: Wait! What are you doing? It's too risk, Liara! There's got to be another way!

L: I've crossed the galaxy for this Feron! I'm not going to give you time to change your mind!

He said, having a plan, but all he could to do was ... nothing! Salarians loaded you on his ship, taking flight ... Oh Goddess! I was furious with Feron, I was about to throw against him a fatal warp! Oh, I went mad with rage! I touched you, I had never been so close getting you, but he … he let them get away! I think he was scared the hell that poor boy. He had a ship nearby and we could still try to reach you ... So, I entrusted to him again! We chased the Salarians, Tazzik, until Alingon in Faryar system. Just arrived we were immediately attacked by Shadow Broker's Sentinels. They were firing on us, without much ado. Feron told me he knew how to move. Yeah! ... He knew it so well that we slipped into asteroids' minefield! With the intrepid how foolish attempt to detonate some bombs on our enemies. I still do not sure if it was worse, getting shot at by guards, or the risk of crashing into mines! In the end we were able left them all behind, but about Tazzik and ... about you ... there was no trace. Planet Alingon is hostile like few, its surface is frozen, and rapidly nucleus rotation, it is the reason of strong electromagnetic field, capable of putting out tools and communications use. It is an ideal place for those, who don't want to be found. We were in one of Shadow Broker's HQs, and incredibly we succeeded in get into his control room. We had full data access. All he had agreed with the Collectors, was enclosed in those terminals and Feron seemed able to copy them to external device ... Suddenly, Shadow Broker noticed us ... His sinister voice, metallic and disguised, began to escape from a strange terminal ...

SB: ... The compensation is my business Dr. T'Soni... but it was significant enough ... Yes, I know who you are ... and what you want. I have nothing personal against Shepard ... or any of Shepard's friends, it was just sounds business.

L: You don't know what you're dealing with! Shepard died looking for evidence of the Reapers ... the ones who attacked the Citadel! Did you ever consider the Collectors' interest might be related to that? What would possibly be worth that risk?!

Shadow Broker did not listen any reason. More I tried to argue with him, and everything I got it was feeling growth of my anger, accumulating it, and burn inside me like a fire. Feron had meanwhile finished copying database, and I finally could give vent to all my fury ... I think, not even Samara would have been able to do better than that! After a few minutes Shadow Broker's control room was completely destroyed, and I didn't feel so well from a very long time! The pleasant feeling unfortunately, was short-lived. There was no time to waste, the exchange was about to be made on to North Portal, and we had absolutely arriving before it was too late. Now even Feron was sure that Shadow Broker was in collusion with the Collectors so, he finally decided to tell me the whole truth.

L: Spare me you're a double … no a triple agent?

F: I'm just Feron, and yes I work for Cerberus ...

Feron confessed to me everything. It was a Broker's agent, but also a good person. His intentions were good. When he found out the Collectors were interested in your remnants, he was disgusted, and once he realized Shadow Broker was in business with them, handing over your body, he felt had to do something to stop such a perversion. But he needed help, for this reason, in secret he agreed to work with Cerberus. At first he cheated me, using me, before to try recovering your body by himself, then to enter the Shadow Broker's HQs getting some evidence of his league with Collectors. After what he had done, he knew that I could no longer trust in him, just when he wanted to get my confidence. So, he gave me the Broker's data, putting himself in a serious danger to offer me his help, without expecting anything back ...

F: Liara, whatever happens, you get Shepard's body, and the data out of here. Preferably both!

L: Don't worry Feron, words aren't the only things that speak the truth! … we will!

When we arrived at North Portal, Tazzik, the Salarians, he was showing the stasis pod to a Collector. I had never seen anything more monstrous and sinister. He was really terrible and reprehensible. They were talking about you, as if you were merchandise! They had no respect for what you were, for what you had represented for all humanity, for what you mean ... for me! I had a heavy heart like a boulder and a great desire to cry out all my pain, it was making its way rapidly inside me … I had to resist, but I didn't know how … Maybe the only way was let it to do to anger, without trying to repress that desire for revenge, the insatiable thirst for reparation, turning it to my benefit. I was crouched behind a shelter while Feron tried to distract the Salarians, and at the appropriate time I jumped out, unleashing all my rage. My friend, desperately tried to hold off Tazzik, while ... I took care of the Collector. The battle was very bloody, more than once I was afraid I didn't bring it off. The Salarians was really strong and Feron was overwhelmed, but with a desperate gesture, he held him, preventing him to shoot me. He threw himself upon Tazzik like a fury, making drag himself on his ship that it was walking away. I was left down, after fighting hard, I wound up killing the monster, to recover your body! We had won, but never any victory had triggered off so much pain! I threw greedily my look into the capsule with a heart overflowing with hope, silly illusion, but what I saw ... it wasn't you! My eyes were bleeding, it inexorably compelled slamming into the cruel vision of what was left of you! At that moment, my soul was forever thrown in an icy tomb, inextricably linked to yours, with no return, with no light, no heat or hope ... never again! I was completely alone, obliged to accept the unbearable reality that you dead, and Feron was sacrificed himself, to allow me saving the data and all that was left of you! I handed the capsule to Cerberus, even though I knew they wanted to do something with your body, but I could not help it. The more I realized having missed you forever, and more I felt inexorably drawn to you, hopelessly chained to your call that it wouldn't stop for a single moment of destroy my soul. Only then, I realized as it was immense my love for you! To the point that I was not able to ... Oh Shepard, I ... I couldn't let you go! Miranda's voice seemed to me a knife in the dark as she said ...

M: The Boss is more hopeful about Shepard's prospects. We are willing to spend everything we've got, but ... It will still take a very long time, if it works at all. I wouldn't sit around waiting here.

Oh, long time! ... I could sitting around for at least 900 years! No other creature in whole Galaxy could take your place in my heart ... Exactly when, I lost you, my love for you it was exploding, more irrepressible, more uncontrollable, more unstoppable! I couldn't help but feel it breaks me out inside the soul, so impetuous, so irresistible ... Although you, were not there longer ... now more than ever before, I felt I belong to You. Oh Emily, I couldn't stop loving you ... just because you were dead! So, it was that I understood to be indissoluble, deeply and irrevocably yours, and ... I would have been for the rest of my life! By now, I only could mourning you, but I had never stopped loving you. ... I distinctly felt in my heart I would never forget you! Although you, my love, you had left only memories, my redemption and all my insatiable torment!

To be Continued …


	6. Two long years with hell inside

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

Chapter 5

Two long years with hell inside

(Burning revelations)

When Liara leaves the room of Shepard, it is late afternoon. She never talked her about events took place after her death in such detail. She feared, sharing these memories, would make it much suffering, and she did not want to add any more pain. Perhaps now, even this tremendous suffering, will come in handy to shake Shepard from that sleep. For this reason, she had groped, even at the cost of getting hurt, even if it means reliving the darkest and most painful period of her whole life ... Even if there is the risk, she gets out of it in pieces! While she is crossing the hall, Miranda rumor suddenly, get back Liara to reality ...

M: Liara! What's happening? You look upset ...

L: Oh Miranda! I am nice to see you ... It 'was a really hard day! I recalled with Shepard my memories about of her death, and the following period back on Omega ... Do you remember?

M: how could I forget it?! I know it was necessary, but ... Oh well, it sounds terrible for you!

L: Yeah! Unfortunately while I was re-living her death, I lost my control, and I couldn't calm down, so Shepard beats, went off range for an infinity! I felt all her despair mingling with mine, Miranda! Although she couldn't speak, her heart bounced directly inside mine, and ... Oh, the meaning was clear! ...

M: Hey, come on! You don't have let yourself be carried away into the vortex ... It was the past. You know it ... Also, you cannot afford to let you go! Your mission is too important to give up right now. Come on, let to eat something, you will do well, and after a good night's sleep, tomorrow morning you'll feel much better, I'm sure!

L: Thank you, Miranda! You know, I still cannot believe you're the same person I met that day back on Omega!

M: Oh Well, maybe because that specimen of Miranda Lawson, no longer exists, already for a long time, and it was just thank to Shepard, and ... of course to you too, Mommy!

… Also the Matriarch shared a lot of pain. She's still sitting in the chair more comfortable, in Dr. Chakwas' office: her head in her hands, cheeks flooded with tears ... Karin is very upset, and she barely able to hold back emotion. Suddenly, that fascinating Asari, no longer seems to her so far away ... She lays a hand on her shoulder, tenderly caressing her, trying to give her some consolation, she can! Aethyta holds that hand into her own, she draws it to herself, tracing with the back, the profile of her own cheek, gently, until reaching it with her lips, touch it, and reciprocates with a kiss ... Karin feels a deep emotion, a thrill that for a long, long time she kept buried into darkest hiding of her heart ... The voice of Aethyta is unusually sweet when tells ...

A: Thanks, Sugar! You are kind to worry about me! I ... I thought she was in a coma! I had no idea that Shepard was truly dead! Her heart had stopped for more than a month! Oh shit! What they went through both of them ... That's awful! By Athame! Shepard had died and Liara ... Oh, my poor baby ... I'm so sorry!

K: how could you imagine? I can understand how you are feeling! You know, Shepard is like a daughter to me ... I also have a great care to Liara. I was there on the Normandy in those days. Oh, it was terrible!... But it has passed, Shepard coming back! Aethyta Look, I'm a doctor, a scientist, and I certainly not believe in miracles, but ... surely this can't have been only science ... All this love, has to have just counted something!

A: You know, I begin to understand why Liara is so in love with her, and maybe even Shepard ...

K: maybe?!

A: Ah, Karin I apologize! I'll look blind, I know, but the truth is that I can't afford making any mistakes!

Karin's voice is pleasantly delicate again, and Aethyta realizes she cannot help but feel happy for this ...

K: OK ... Then, I'll wait for you tomorrow morning ... the usual time?

… Liara wakes up early, as usual Miranda was right. She feels much better, she has a great desire coming to Shepard, to also convey to her, this feeling of well-being ... Her hands, unknowingly are moving around her belly in a gentle caress, a tender greeting ... "Good morning my little, it's time to get up!" By now it's been 15 weeks, her belly is imperceptible grown, but she is convinced that it begin to guess, she's waiting for a daughter! She feels move inside her, sensing grow, and the love she feels for the little creature, becomes every day more and more larger. She forces herself to have breakfast even though she is not very hungry, then walks down the aisle. Passing in front of Karin's office, she would greet her, but it is locked, then she heads decisive toward Shepard's room.…

… Karin and the Matriarch are already seated, they are waiting, the comm is turned on ... Karin just cannot explain the strange behavior of Aethyta, she feels a sudden temptation to ask her ...

K: May I know ... why the hell don't you want to say to Liara you are here?!

A: I will not distract her from Shepard, and then ... I'm afraid she asks me questions which I cannot answer because I couldn't lie to her!

K: she's coming!

… Liara enters the room grinning, she sits down close to Shepard. She bends over her, resting the head up to her left shoulder. She wraps Shepard on the waist with her arm, squeezing gently to herself. With the lips she brushes her cheek in a kiss so gentle as her own smile ...

L: Hi, my Love! Yesterday it was a very sad day, isn't it?! Even if you can't speak, I felt all your pain! You were in great despair I know, sharing those memories with me. I'm sorry, my Star! I also felt a great suffering to remember those days ... It was a part of my life whom I had not yet courage to tell you ... I was too afraid to hurt you! But I think there is nothing, no one thing, I cannot share with you! Included ... the unbearable sense of guilt for leaving you to die, which haunted my mind, slapped my heart! So, I will continue from where I stopped, and you will not have any worry. We will! In usual way! You'll see!

… After delivering your body and the data to Miranda, I didn't have any sensible reason to hold off all my despair ... That fire, which burnt my heart, the blade of ice, it pierced my flesh, this torment endless, freezing and seething my blood, were free at last tearing apart my soul, with no brakes, no hesitation, no barriers, no shelter, never more ... I was completely alone, at the mercy of my despair! I don't even remember how I came back on Illium. I found myself one morning in my office, thinking about Feron ... Despite, he was trying to cheat me, at first, over time he became moved by me ... by us, from our desperate story. He helped me for real, offering me his friendship, risking his life to protect me, not get me killed by Tazzik. It was thanks only to him if I could to recover your body, delivering it to Miranda. I was terribly afraid he was dead! None on Omega was able to tell me where he was end up, every track was as vanished. I felt so guilt for Feron, fix his situation was highly urgent for me ... likely, someone else had died my own fault! I hated Shadow Broker, he had interfered in my plans, favoring the dark threat of Collectors. He caused great suffering to me, to Feron, and he ... he laid their dirty hands on you! I had least try to do something, helping my friend, rescue him, or getting my revenge for him! Thanks to my work as an archaeologist, looking for clues, evidence, or information it was always been easy for me. I am natural. To find news about someone, but always requires a gift exchange, so I entered on information trade. I became fairly good, and soon I cut out my place in the industry. I worked hard during the day that was enough to keep me busy, it was preventing me from thinking about you, but ... in the evening, as soon as I returned home, my pain was there, waiting for me. It enveloped me like a too tight cape, choking me. Nothing could bring me away from my torment. You came inside me like a storm. My longing for you was devastating. I felt your absence into every cell of my body, in every beat, every breath ... I missed you so desperately in my body, in my mind, in my soul ... Oh Emy, I was lost without you! The only relief was to hug me inside our memories ... into our good times ... our unforgettable night! Remember how in happiness we were! I fell asleep as well, through tears, almost every night! At the beginning, it often came back to my mind Miranda's words … "The Boss is more hopeful about Shepard's prospects" ... I would have given all because it was true! Why there really was a way to get you back, then if I could lose me again into your arms! More time passed, more her words seemed to me empty and useless ... To come true around my dream, more and more impossible! After one year of that life, nothing had changed ... none relief! I simply pulled out, working feverishly, each day. Leaving me choke by an ear-splitting need of you, each night. If it was not enough, I couldn't get hold of any important information about Feron. I felt the time pulsing in my veins, flows like the wind swept the sand. Ebbing and flowing, like a river slowly and silently through my breath ... Continuous, relentless, endless, and ... spread it like salt on the wounds of my heart torn apart, increasing second after second my pain. One morning, after almost two years, I was absorbed in my work in the office, when I came across a question that stopped my heart ... Someone said with extreme certainty, person who got taken Collectors flight back on Horizon, prevent whole human colony's kidnapping, it was ... Commander Shepard! My first reaction was utter disbelief, but my craving for further research was such that I put all my sources to investigate about Cerberus. I discovered that after sustaining a secret base attack, Cerberus risked the failure of its most ambitious and significant plan: the Lazarus Project! It was not easy to find out more, but I finally found out that the Lazarus Project, had only purpose, to bring back in life … Commander Shepard! Crowds of emotions were taking hold of me, the most imminent was the fear. An unstoppable terror, shaking me like a tremor, flapping and countered me as a wave on the rock, at the storm's mercy. It was falling me into a bottomless pit infinity. Afraid to believe, to let me go, to free my heart from yoke, and let it fly. To wake me up realizing with horror it wasn't true. It was just illusion! I knew all too clearly, I couldn't bear flattering myself, believing, hoping, only to slip back into a reality, where nothing had changed ... Where you were dead, and I had been only deceived! More I study in deep my searches, however, the more I bumped into places where you'd been seen: Horizon, the Citadel, Omega, and ... Illium! By the Goddess! I still could not believe it! You, not only you were alive, but you were docking back on Illium ... I could know, Finally! I was monitoring carefully every dock, until that day, when communication that Normandy was docking on Nos Astra it caught me like a bomb! I immediately sent someone to welcome you, inviting you in my office ... I was no longer in my skin! ... Do you remember that day Shepard, when you entered my office on Illium?! I was talking on vid-comm with a customer, who he was refusing to pay for my work. I was bluffing shamelessly, trying to seem like a tough. I was in back to the door ...

L: Have you faced an Asari Commando unit before? Few humans have survived to tell the tale ... I'll make it simple. Either you pay me, or I fly you alive ... with my mind!

Suddenly the door opened, and your presence filled the room ...

L: Shepard! ... Oh, I yearn so long for this miracle!

Your gaze overwhelmed me, and your smile flooded over my craving ... Then, your face, your scent, your eyes ... Everything looked the same as I had lost, but ... I had to be sure! I was fighting with all my strength do not pass out, while I was coming closer. I felt the touch of your hands, which they were wrapped around mine. I drew you to me, mixing you into my breath, confusing me inside yours. The ground caved under my feet, while I was looking for your eyes, so deeply thrown down inside mine. I felt no more air in my chest. Then, your lips reclaimed back for mine, into a thrilling touch. You were exploding inside my stomach, unstoppable, like a sweet invasion. Your kiss, gently it was taking back my breath, producing wonder. I felt the love slipping strongly in every cell, upsetting every thought, making fun of my beat, insinuate it in my every surge, and ... stealing my reason, imprisoning my mind in that pleasure, for eternity. Then, your face, your scent, your eyes, again ... I would recognize that thrill, among millions of other thrills ... Your kisses that ardor, all those emotions thrive again, in this inexplicable euphoria of senses that you only could infuse in me, with all love we just had reignited. There was no doubt in my heart … It was You! Oh Shepard! You ... You ... my sweet Love, I was absolutely sure!

However, we were not alone, and I struggled to control myself. Even your voice still betrayed emotion ...

L: My sources said you're alive, but I never believed ... It's very good to see you!

The tone of your voice was so excited, sweet, delicate ... nice ... I suddenly realized how that sound, smooth and persuasive to me was essential ...

S: I'm glad to see you too, Liara ... How are you doing?

L: I'm doing well! You know, I've been working as an information broker ... It's pay the bill since you ... Well, for the past two years! And now, you're back, gunning for the Collector with Cerberus ...

S: If you know that ... Then, you know that you can usually help.

Inside me, I was dying to leave everything and go with you! Instead, I felt tied down of my past. I was fragile hostage in hands of unquenchable fury that I couldn't control. I was slave of insatiable thirst for revenge that I couldn't ignore! With an insane sense of guilt that I sensed impossible to silence! Who knows what you thought of me that day! It was little left, of the shy and gentle girl, who two years before you were holding gently in your arms in handful of seconds ahead on hellish mess that Collectors threw down on us, wasn't it? I had been two years inside that hell! However, you could certainly not understand all of my reasons. I couldn't explain you with words ... Oh Star! Even now I cannot! But maybe I know a better way ...

Liara holds Shepard's hand in her own, she comes close to her face. Their bodies are wrapped in a bright blue aura, while her eyes turn in mysterious eternal black. Then, thoughts and sensations are joined, distinct identities are mixed, memories and emotions penetrate each other, giving life to a new and unbreakable One ... Shepard's beats increase, as often happens during mental mergers. Any vision is still so vivid that even if she cannot move or speak, she is able to fully share Liara's emotions, blending them her own ... It is a very beautiful moment for both of them, during which Shepard, can communicate with Liara, infusing to her the way she feels for her, and also what she felt that day ... When the merger ends, Liara sighs of emotion, while she start talking again ...

You know what I felt that day now, and why say you no, it was the hardest thing ...

L: I can't Shepard. I'm sorry! I have commitments here ... things I need to take care ...

S: what kinds of things you need to take care of? Are you in trouble?

Now more than ever, I felt the huge weight about Feron had happened for my sake ... I couldn't leave Feron to his own devices, not without discover what had occurred ...

L: no, no trouble, but it'd been a long two years. I had things to do when you were go on. I have debt to repay ...

S: if you need help ... I take care of it!

L: Thank you Shepard, this need me help me pay a great debt!

... After the mind meld, Liara always feels herself very tired. She should take a break to regain her strength and energy, concentration ...

L: Oh Shepard, I'm so tired! Sorry, but I have to stop for a while. It's almost time for dinner now. You still should take a rest ... Sleep well, my Star, I'll see you tomorrow morning ...

Liara approaches Shepard to greet her with a kiss. Her lips brushes against Shepard's forehead then, caressing her cheek. Finally, she looks for Shepard's ear with her mouth and softly whispering ...

L: Hey, you know that I miss you, isn't it? Please, coming back soon … to me! I miss every thing of you, so much! Your kisses, your smile, the sound of your voice. Your eyes, illuminating my room, your hands. Tenderness of when you hold me in your arms ... that fire! I ... I feel lost without you! Good night, my sweetheart!

… Matriarch Aethyta waits a few minutes Liara move away, then she gets up, walking away hastily, stormy heart ...

A: Oh shit! I gotta go ... thanks Karin, see you tomorrow!

Karin feels an irrepressible urge to stop her, having contact with her, sharing her pain, to make it look lighter ...

K: Hey, wait! Where are you going? ... Please, listen me Aethyta, I certainly do not pretend to know you, and if you want to be alone ... I can understand it, but ... I think you have a lot of things inside you hurting, and ... maybe share them with someone, would give you a bit of relief, wouldn't it?

The Matriarch turns her back on Karin, standing in front of the door closed. Since she is listening Liara relive her memories with Shepard, she is pervaded by a great sadness that every day becomes stronger, and now it has completely taken hold of her ... She understood many things about her daughter: how much she suffered, and how she is special. She has a great pride to be her father, so great that is surpassed only by the sense of guilt that haunts her. The one from whom never had been present in her life. She was not at her side when Liara was alone, in despair and she would have had an unspeakable need of one father ... even just to cry in her arms! Karin's voice messes with heart of Aethyta, in confusing way that takes away her breath. It goes straight into the soul, making it trembles. Aethyta would like to let herself go. Already some days she is trying not listen, but she cannot pretend nothing happened ... no more. She feels inevitably drawn, deeply involved with someone who is not Benezia, as she never thought possible. Time to be honest is come, she cannot chicken out! So, she says ...

A: Yeah, it's true Karin, you aren't familiar with me, but ... you equally know a lot about me, and ... Oh, shit! OK Karin ... you also fascinate me! I find it's very charming, what it lies under that battle armor, inside which you love hiding yourself, but ... I might only suffer you, and believe me ... I won't hurt you!

Karin's voice sounds dry, like a gunshot, burning air all around, quickly make way through the heart of Aethyta ...

K: Listen up, Sweetie! I don't pretend to have a thousand years like you, but I assure you that by standards of my race, I am all too adult, and perfectly able to decide with who and when I want to risk suffering. Is all that clear?! In my life, I felt more pain than joy. So, I'm not going to give up every precious happy moment. I don't care a shit, if I have to pay the bill! I'm not escaped of annihilation, only for having fear of suffering! Happiness is a gift of Destiny, the most precious thing we have … It would be foolish to throw away an opportunity! You haven't learned anything from your daughter. Oh, that's incredible!

Aethyta's voice wraps Karin, like a sad caress. The arrogant and pretentious person of a few days ago, suddenly seems only a vague memory ... While Karin is listening her to talk, she feels faint, and no longer able to control her emotions ...

A: I am dying Karin! I'll live just a few days ... You'll remain nothing else that a bit of grief, and a few thrills to remember me!

The heart of Karin seems escaping the chest, such is emotion that shakes and invades her, it overthrows, like a gone crazy wave. She has waited so long, to feel that thrill ... If she must be honest, she also was afraid, at first. She tried to control it, to ignore it or suppressing, but ... It is so intense and indomitable, which finally, she had to give in, and let it burst inside her, without any chains. She knows it will make likely suffer herself, but she is unable to resist her feelings, an unreasonable attraction like that ... This makes no sense, but love's affairs, you know, have never any sense ... It happens that's that, when it has happen, so exactly as now. Karin has already made her decision ...

…Aethyta has remained motionless, standing in front of door closed, silently. Karin approaches her, up to surround her waist with hands, then gently she turns her towards herself. Karin's gaze is serene and sure, she looks at Aethyta with care. She notices her eyes are filled with tears, and suddenly she seems to her so fragile. Karin's tone is excited and sensual when she finally whispers softly ...

K: then, you should hurry up, Sweetie, I think you and me, we don't have much time to lose!

For a long and inexpressible moment, they remain suspended, one in front of each other, so damn close. Their eyes together in only one look, are touching deepest chills of heart. Their lips suspended in touching desire burn like fire, then ... Passion breaks through the dikes, raging fire, unquenchable ... Their bodies, wrapped in a deep blue halo, attracting, brush against, and touching. They mingle with such passion and intensity, it seems they know each other since forever. Even their lips have no secrets while are touching deepest chords of emotion, and you belong in endless embrace ... Then, Aethyta's eyes embrace eternity, for long and endless moments. Thoughts and feelings are mixed, emotions and identities mingle with each other, two become one, while ecstasy ... overflowing.

… They are exhausted, and yet tenderly embraced, when Karin's voice caresses silence again ...

K: Oh, Aethyta! What greatest of wonders! I felt not so good since centuries! You know, Sweetie, I don't care a damn in order how much I'll have to suffer, because every moment with you has been ... really wonderful!

Aethyta smiles sweetly, slipping deeper inside Karin's embrace. Then, she brushes her face and caresses her again, with very thoughtful voice ...

A: oh, yeah! For me too, Sugary! It was more than 100 years, I didn't having a so damn great and ungodly good sex! Hey, a true century!

Karin smiles with tongue in cheek, while she draws a stunned expression on her face. The voice sounds surprise, at first ... becoming, gradually more and more fun ...

K: do you mean that, after Benezia you no longer having sex?! Oh God! I wonder why, did I imagine you more as an old blue lecher, rather than a cloistered nun!

Aethyta smiles shyly, and Karin would swear color of her face is even more blue, while she chuckles, telling her one thing that, she had never told no one before ...

A: Yeah! Eh eh eh, no! I'm just a weird old blue mummy, I know! As opposed of what I like to pretend with others ... I'm not constantly involved in lustful sex affairs! I like to pretend to be very horny ... You know, it's a highly efficient way to keep others away! Oh, it's a blast, too! Well, the truth … Benezia was my greater love! ... When she left me, I could have no one else! Even after she died ... not until this evening!

Karin just can't help but feel freaked out by the joy, if only she thinks Aethyta feels attracted to her after such a long period of complete devotion to her old mate. She has just passed her fifty by a few years, but this night, she feels happy like a little girl. So much excited. She could never imagine in lifetime, having an experience so overwhelming. However, she can't help but wonder what is the mysterious health problem which Aethyta previously mentioned ...

K: Oh, well, Thyta, I'm really very happy! However, you said you're going to die! I'm a doctor, if you are sick …

Aethyta sigh, then hurries to answer ...

A: Oh no, that's not why!

K: Then, how hell do you know, having so little time?!

Aethyta slips intensely in the eyes of Karin, her deep voice reflects a note of ill-concealed sadness ...

A: Are you sure you want to hear?

K: Well, getting to this point, I thought to deserve your trust ...

A: Oh, sure you deserve! Well, the truth … When time to save Shepard will come ... I'll die! It sounds crazy, I know! On the other hand, I have the ability to convey my vital energy and infuse it in Shepard, through an Asari age-old ritual that very few people have been able to master since the dawn of time. Thanks this ritual, Shepard's blackout will be canceled, and she will return at last to her life, but ... I will lose mine! Now do you see why I don't want to talk with Liara? I could never put her in position of having to choose. It would be too painful for her! I want to do it, without she grasps anything. She'll never knows it was me, who heal Shepard. I have already passed my thousand, Karin. I have lived so long that I have no regrets if not … Liara! To live few another year may not count for me, how much to give back to my baby a lifetime with who she loves!

Karin squeezes stronger in that embrace, as she struggles with noose is smothering her throat ...

K: Oh Aethyta! The act of love you intend to do is incredible, and wonderful too! However, I think you should tell her everything. Talking to her, say goodbye! You must let her know how much you love her, and how much you're proud of her. How do you believe she feels, when she'll realize by herself, you're dead, without even a damn greet! Abandoned, what else? Again! Liara really needs to know how much you love her, curse! Do you understand? You Asari can merge your mind with the loved ones, exchanging some parts, to tell goodbye ... Then, let it do! Because this is something that you can do for her, and for sure,you can't just leave, with that regret!

Aethyta knows that Karin is right, but she also knows so much well, she does not the brave to say it to Liara. However, she had no memory to feel herself so happy, sensing an intoxicating splash of euphoria such to consider the possibility to be carefree. She never would think to realize she has not almost more afraid to be alone ...

A: Oh Sugar, you're right, you know! Look, you're much more adult than me, that's sure! Athame sees! What a great stroke of lucky bum I got, when you're becoming part of my destiny!

K: Eh eh! My pleasure, Sweetie! You too, you're the best hellish hot experience it happened to me, in very long time!

To be Continue ….


	7. One dirty cheating

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

Chapter 6

One dirty cheating

… It's dawn, Aethyta wakes up, she feels move beside her. Karin is looking for her, while sleeping, so her heart began shooting all of its strikes, like a gun totally crazed. She didn't even remember how nice that feeling is. Smiles as she rolls on the side, finding herself intimately lying on top of Karin's body. Karin opens her still half asleep eyes, sensing the same pleasant feeling. She smiles back, caressing the lips of Aethyta while saying ...

K: Hi, Sweetie. 'morning, did you sleep well?

Aethyta smiles again, fondling Karin's hair, she touches her lips with a kiss, then says …

A: Sure, my Sugary! They were millions of years, I wasn't so well! Oh Honey, you perfectly know how handling with old mummies like me! Me neither can believe it! You make me feel like I was back matron!

Karin tightens stronger, gently stroking Aethyta's back, with gaze very sly while she answers ...

K: Hmm you know, it's strange that you say that ... And here I thought you liked ice lollies!

Aethyta bursts out laughing while caressing Karin's hair, then she says ...

A: Sorry Sugar, I was wrong about you! You're not at all an ice lolly! Hmm, or maybe ... you're the hottest specimen of popsicle in this side of the Universe!

Karin laughs, rolling on the bed, finding herself lying on Aethyta's belly, while she adds ...

K: Hey Sweetie, can I find out, where did your Krogan fifty per cent ends up, this morning?

A: Eh, eh, you see, my sweet Doctor ... you should never forget that ... I also have an Asari fifty per cent!

As they kiss, Karin's comm starts playing. Liara's worried voice puts immediately Karin into anxiety. She does not want risking that Liara can suspect something. Thankfully she knows how to control her reactions, while responding with an affectionate tone …

K: hello Liara, can I do something for you?

L: Karin ... finally! Where were you over? I attempt to see you since days, but you're not there! I was starting worry!

K: oh it's nothing, don't worry! It's just a common flu ... It will soon pass, you'll see. I'm closed in my office as a precaution. You know, I had a high fever and wouldn't infect Shepard. Better be careful, until I get better ...

L: Oh, I'm sorry! If by any chance you need something ...

K: No, thank you! I don't need anything for the moment, don't worry. But, tell me about yourself ... What's up with Shepard? A few days ago, judging by her mad beats and your desperate cry, you shared some very painful moments, and you were both very badly ...

L: Oh yeah! It 'was hard, but it is true, it is worth it. I finally managed to speak Shepard about her death, and how much I suffered, while I thought, losing her forever. In any case, I suppose, we both went out stronger, and more close too! I am going to Shepard, after sharing our memories of the clash with the Shadow Broker, and what happened next, between Two of Us. I hope there will be a radical improvement in her condition because events of those days were, an emotional bomb. Oh, a really incredible bomb!

K: Oh, I'm sure, to remember those days will do very well at both of you ... Let me know how it went along!

L: you bet! And I plead with you ... get well soon!

… Liara enters the Shepard's room, and sits down close to her. She greets her tenderly, trying as always to seem happy, and in good mood ...

L: So Commander, are you ready to continue our mission?

... Back on Illium, as usual you offered to me your help, remember? And, as usual I couldn't refuse it! Oh, you helped me, you bet! It was just, thanks to you, if I could unmask Nyxeris. Do you remember my Asari assistant, who worked undercover for Broker? You also handed me some important information obtained by Cerberus, around Shadow Broker, even if you couldn't understand why of my great anger towards him ...

L: as soon as I find the Broker I'll strike him with such a powerful biotic warp, which you will have to look for his remains with a microscope!

S: What you said doesn't justify the anger is in your blood ... What else happened between the Broker and you?

A great sadness took my stomach, in my gasping breath, oppressed and crushed into my chest. The dumb heart, without no longer beat ... I had not yet dared to talk you about what happened back on Omega because ... my sense of guilt was so limitless that I couldn't even hold up the weight of your gaze. However, it was time to be completely honest with you, I couldn't live with that great dark tarnish just in the middle of my soul, no more ... You deserve to know, and I deserve to suffer all the consequences of my selfish decision!

L: Has Cerberus ever told you how your body was recovered? I gave it to them, Shepard! They said, they could bring you back ... That's why I had to tear off your corpse to the Shadow Broker, who intended selling it to Collectors!

S: So, you rescue me?! Why didn't you tell me before?!

L: Oh, Shepard because I got it all wrong! I survived by a miracle. When I delivered you to Cerberus, I thought to do it for your own good, to bring you back, but ... I knew they would use your body for their own purposes ... I let it happen because I ... I couldn't let you go ... I'm sorry!

You looked at me with such tenderness, I don't even know how I held back from bursting into tears! I felt so terribly guilty, not only I couldn't prevent your death, but I had place you helpless, in Cerberus' hands! Despite this your voice, was so reassuring ...

S: You kept me out of the Collectors' hands. Without you I couldn't have come back. My mission is important ... thank you!

The mission was important it's true, but your eyes showed an intimate gratitude, deep, bound in the heart ... We had joined our consciousness in that unique, and unforgettable ecstasy. I could sense your feelings, the deep connection, which still kept us together. I could feel your love, which was not at all different from mine ... the overwhelming craving to belong us together!

L: You don't know what that means to me, Shepard! I didn't know who, you'd be when you come back ... if you'd feel ... I was afraid that you'd hated me! That's why I must destroy the Broker! He must pay for what he did to my friend, to you, and to be in bed with Collectors!

S: if you are looking for the Shadow Broker, Cerberus has provided me with data to find it ... are you interested?

L: After two years ... I had never dreamed!

Your data were the most detailed and precise, I had ever analyzed. They reported coordinates, probably about a secret Broker's Base, and more importantly, for the first time there were reports of Feron! Something incredible reports: according to your data he was still alive! My friend was locked up for two years, but now, there was one chance fighting for him, and still a ray of hope for me! The material opportunity to transform my revenge in a rescue! I had coming back to my apartment, getting ready and developing a plan. You should join to me over there, but ... something went wrong! Before your coming, I took under a sneak attack, and I cheat death just to my maniacal training to use biotic barriers, get stronger by dozens of battles by your side. I couldn't waiting any longer. Just before running away, I hid a recording of my conversation with Sekat, my Salarians contact, who informed me that he got Intel. I had to meet him at Sirta Foundation Tower, in the Dragon Trade Centre. So, I concealed a message for you, leaving you some clues, hidden among my personal things that only you would have been able to decipher, then I fled ...When you came to my apartment some agents of C-Sec, were doing surveys, and a Spectre Asari, Tela Vasir said you she was on the traces of Shadow Broker, who sent someone to kill me. She offered helping you, finding myself, to protect me from murderers, and find out why they wanted me dead. I was sure you found my registration early, reaching me at the Dragon Centre. At your arrival, a terrible explosion destroyed the building, causing many innocent victims, succeeding as if to kill me. The elevators were locked, and all over the building was swarming with mech and Broker's agents, who were hunting for me and for Sekat ... I had to find him at any cost, before it was too late. I could hear shots and explosions as a raging battle, as I tried to save my skin. I guessed you were coming, and this thought comforted me, giving me the strength to continue. I just wanted to hold on, some more. I heard Broker's agents getting closer and closer, I was hunted down, and when I finally found an elevator working ... I saw the body of my Salarians contact, lying on the ground lifeless, and Asari Spectre who had tried to kill me in my apartment, she was saying to you, she came too late to save him. Instead, it was that damn who had dispatched him to hell. In any case she was alone, while we were four. When she felt herself back to the wall, she confessed. She got off with my data and she was on Broker's payroll ... As soon as she tried to hit you, I run up a Biotic protection barrier while you're jumping down her, like a tiger. Unfortunately, that damn she was really tough, on the other hand, she also was a Spectre ... She tried to escape, jumping and throwing beyond the railing toward the lower floor, but you got catching her on the fly, as she fell downstairs, falling with her, for at least thirty feet ... Fortunately, her Biotic powers slowed the fall, but in the impact she hit you, slipping away ... She was trying to slink off, but I could not afford it! I felt my blood boil for rage, she had tried to kill me, several innocent people were dead, and now she was stealing with my data ... Moreover, if I had not reached her, I would never know how to save Feron and this, I couldn't accept it. Right now that, I had come so close! So, I jumped out, full of sound and fury, trying to keep up, while you and your squad, you were taking care of Broker agents, who blocking up the way. I couldn't give her respite, but Vasir reached her skycar and just as you were coming, she took flight. You, Miranda and me, we chased her at breakneck speed, on board of a hovercar, risking crashing into several times. Finally, you managed on ramming her, and make her falling on the roof of the Hotel Azur ... She was injured, but dozens of Broker's agents were firing on us, getting our march slower, and she could to get away. However, she dripped a lot of blood, and it wasn't difficult to find her. The area was full of civilians, Tela Vasir didn't hesitate to take in hostage a poor terrified woman, threatening to kill her if you don't let her go! ... As usual, you never lose your cool blood, and you said me ...

S: Don't worry, Liara we will! In usual way!

She certainly couldn't know that "In usual way" for us it meant "Together" ... So at your command, while you sidetrack Vasir, I used my biotic powers, to lift a table, throwing it on her at full blast. Vasir ends up in the nearby pond, leaving the hostage. But ... it was not over yet! I had never seen such imposing of biotic powers. Her barrier, was almost unbeatable, and beyond, she dashed against us devastating shockwaves. She could make incredible leaps with which, she moved very quickly from place to place, becoming unreachable ... To make matters worse, mech and agents of the Shadow Broker, they were continually coming to keep us busy, while she recharged. The battle was really hard, but Two of Us, we were still a very close-knit team, and Miranda turned out to be extremely skilled and lethal, her precious help it was really essential. So, in the end, we succeeded in prevail, on that Council's Spectrum, ruthless and pitiless, recovering my data. My soul couldn't rest easy, I had to reach Feron and we needed the best plan to bring him back ... I was so blinded by my revenge, as I didn't think of anything else ... Indeed, to be honest I couldn't let you out of my head! To see you, bring me off any concentration. I could not control my legs, my stomach, and those damned beats! If you only could sneak in my eyes for a moment, I was on the skids! If I just realized that you were staring at me, looking greedily at the bottom of my eyes for any small clue, any lovely confirms that just vaguely say to you that between two of us, it was not over. Therefore, I could no longer think of anything else! However, it was not the time to be distracted, exactly when we found the location. We had to organize the attack in great level of detail. There was no margin of error, we couldn't afford to improvise... So, I followed up talking to you of planning, as gripped by a fever, but actually that attitude, it was indispensable to distract me by you! Everything went well until I felt myself grabbing by an arm. You were drawing me closer and closer, demanding my attention, and you had no intention let me running away ...

S: Liara ... calm down for a moment! The journey on the Normandy will last several hours ... We have all the time to plan, there are other things to talk about ...

L: and ... what would you talk about?

S: I want to talk ... about Us! I miss you, Liara! I see you here in front of me, and yet you seem light-years away! I think, we really need to talk!

Deep inside me, I felt sure even you were not able to forget me! You came back and now, you needed me ... I too, had desperately ... but you! Finding you again in battle, with death in the rhythm of each step, dark threat thrown in our face, or hidden like an insidious enemy around every corner, it did nothing but feed my fear of losing you again … Oh Emily! Do you remember when we faced Saren and Sovereign? Fighting by your side in all those battles, to see you in action, coming with you, it was extraordinary! You were so damn awesome on the field that you always seemed to me invincible! You were an amazing soldier, so skilled and brave. Oh, no one is more valiant than you! You never give up, you're stubborn, you are willpower of iron, and Ah, "fundament" of steel! You are loyal, and generous, and with your great soul, you constantly keep the line, no matter if come hell or high water. All qualities that in my eyes, making of you as ... an immortal! Oh, by the Goddess! You perfectly know how dancing with a rifle in your hands! I always esteemed deeply your way of being a soldier Shepard, and as you are in battle, it had an important influence when I fallen in love with you. Besides, I was well aware of the risks you were running. However, you made me feel peaceful, I trusted that in one way or another you always knew how getting yourself out of trouble! Then, one day ... I had to watch you die, and ... realize that no matter how much you are gifted, or strong or brave. If you keep all your life, walking on a wire, sooner or later you're going to fall! You had fallen, Shepard! This was the reality, and you could falling again! I ... I did not believe that we could start again, to really. That you, were coming back to me for ... oh, to remain! As if the situation had been not complicated enough, we ended up arguing ... It was the first time that happened, we had never done before, and ... it was hurt!

L: You were dead Shepard! Two years have passed ... You can't come back suddenly, pretending that nothing has happened!

It was immediately clear how much my attitude would set alight your frustration. Your tone was harsh, dry and inflamed, and it was not familiar to me because, you never used it with me before ... it was hurt!

S: Oh Fuck, I am inexcusable, I know! But I'm here now, Liara! Thank you very much! And I wonder why, I thought that the thing could import to you!

I couldn't help but answered you in the same tone, and ... it was hurt even more!

L: Well, … maybe! But you cannot die, and come back, then die, and come again, whenever you please, Commander! Oh shit! What do you expect me doing, Shepard?! I should jump on your neck, waiting for you deciding to go away, once again?! Do you realize that you are not yet arrived, and yet you're ready to ... to go off?!

S: Look T'Soni, I assure you that dying cannot enjoyed me a damn fuck, and I have none damn plans of shit to repeat this experience but ... I am a soldier, curse! If I don't try stopping the Collectors, they'll bring off other Colonies, and in the miserable event that they work for the Reapers, we will end everyone completely drowned inside a shit ocean! Is it seems clear enough, for you?!

L: Aye, aye Commander, loud and clear!

S: Well, in that case you won't have to worry if I die because, the whole damn galaxy will go in hell with me!

You screamed at me all your distress, and I only wanted to cry. I felt the tears press my throat, veiling secretly my eyes, tormenting my voice, shaking my breath. I didn't want to give you the satisfaction to realize that you could make me cry. So, I resisted with all my strength, I didn't give up. In front of my silence, maybe you had noticed it, or you simply thought having exaggerated, but immediately your tone changed ... becoming so sweet. Since long time you didn't talk to me in this way, anymore, and ... it was hurt!

S: Oh, Liara! Hey ... my little baby girl ... I am sorry!

L: Oh, I know ... Emily!

S: You know, I had not fallen in fight, it was just a damn accident! Fight the Collectors it won't be as a promenade deck, but I promise that I'll check thoroughly the life support of my suit from now and on, before each mission, and ... I would like to do it, for you ... okay?!

My tension suddenly was melting, your sweetness caressed my heart, I wished to hug you, feel your embrace hold me stronger to you, let myself be lulled by the mighty beating of your heart, finding a bit of security and peace for my mind, but I couldn't let myself go. Then, I also spoke you softly, as it not happened since long time, and ... it was hurt even more!

L: Hmm ... Shepard, I am … sorry! I'm trying, but seriously, I ... I cannot ... I need more time! Please, for the moment let's focus on the mission!

Your voice was still gentle, though you couldn't hide your disappointment, and ... it was more and more hurt!

S: Oh, okay!

I felt completely paralyzed by fearing! I couldn't act cause an over boundless panic invaded every cell, sucked even the last breath, every thought, every fiber. It pinned me into an incontestable apathy. Only the thought you had another suicide mission to get through, mixed with suffocating sense of guilt for having left you die, they were generating a terrible pain in my heart that paralyzed me, making me in slave of my terror! You've never able to back down, Shepard. You always have must go all the way down, all costs. I knew that you would never surrender, until the end, without worrying about the price. But now that you had come back, I felt how it might be very easy to lose you again! Oh Emy! My upsetting was so vivid and real that I seemed to have a claw full of sharp nails, stuck in the middle of my heart!

To be Continue …


	8. Fumbling in the dark

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

Chapter 7

Fumbling in the dark

… I didn't speak to you anymore, until we were getting shuttle, and reaching enormous Broker's ship, hiding inside a massive and incessant electrical storm ... You were angry! I still wonder, if it made me more harm your anger, or your disappointment. I could feel all your disillusion, hitting my face, at every glance, like a slap. I realized I was hurting you, and this did nothing but increase my guilt towards you, but I couldn't help it! I panicked! It was suffocating me, like a grip around my neck. I was constantly paralyzed, and I couldn't react. I was left nothing else to do, concentrating about saving Feron, hoping to get it, also my mood could get better ... I tried to start a conversation with you, never to be forced to face a long embarrassing silence.

L: Hagalaz, the oceans boil during the day, then snap-freeze ten minutes after sundown ...

S: The Shadow Broker lives in this?

L: His ship follows the sunset. Completely undetectable in the storm, unless you know where to look ...

… The shuttle bay was locked down, so we had landed outside on the ship, looking for a hatch, but quickly because exterior was constantly hit by dangerous electrical storms able to harm our systems, up to threaten our very survival. The ship surface was shielded by a sophisticated system of masses and energy heat sinks. Everything suggesting, the Broker had noticed us because, he threw get us a damned Army assembled with Mechs, Drones, Engineers and no matter kind of Agents, armed to the teeth, who did every intention to send, us in hell. We had forced fighting with all our strength to resist. To advance much time had required because the ship was huge. We gap opened up, through hordes of enemies, making many of them flying into the space, thanks to the massive use of our Biotic powers. We were trying to move quickly, but it took a few hours, then finally, we reached the last security door, and managed to bypass ... Even inside, troubles never end! The Shadow Broker had a goddamn army at his command! We had to fight hard again, but thanks to the Goddess, we found Feron … He was alive! I was so happy to see him, but unfortunately, he was in a bad state! The Broker, kept him tied to a constraint chair, connecting to a neural torture device, which caused him an incredible suffering. He was kept alive by a medical device, which prevented him to die during the torture ... Oh, poor Feron! As I realized he spent the last two years in that terrible state, it was breaking my heart! We couldn't release it, without risking to kill him. First, we had to reach the Broker's Control Room, turning off the device ... Probably that day, I was the last person in the whole Galaxy that Feron expected to see!

F: Liara?!

L: Feron! Hold on, we're getting you out of here!

F: you have to shut off the power ... pull me out now, and ... Aaargh ... my brain cooks!

S: What's a point of this cage?!

The situation looked very complicated, but you couldn't lose heart. You were infusing me your usual ... Faith!

S: Easy or not, we're all getting out of here!

F: you know the Shadow Broker's waiting for you, right?

S: I'm counting on it!

L: we'll be back for you, Feron!

The Broker's control room was nearby, we had just getting rid of his last henchmen, and we would be face-to-face with one of the most feared and dangerous entity of the galaxy entire. In all this time, I had always wondered who Broker really was, what about her appearance, what about his reaction when he faces to us ... I was looking forward to seeing straight into his eyes, before flying him through the air smothered in a singularity, then shoot him, relentlessly, until my gun get catching fire in my hand! We entered the room. A deep, menacing voice welcomed us, making me run a chill down my spine! I could expect to see everything ... But I never imagined to see, what appeared that day, through the door ...

SB: Here for the Drell? Reckless, even for you, Commander ...

S: Not even that bomb back on Illium ...

SB: Civilians were expendables ...

Very soon my anger got the upper hand, on my fear ...

L: expendables like Feron?!

The Broker perfectly knew how getting enemy's security more weak, leveraging on guilt. How letting down my guard, but ... I had no intention to let myself knock down by him! I was too furious as crashing into his stupid tricks ...

SB: Dr. T'Soni. Your interference caused all this. Feron betrayed me when he handed you Shepard's body. The Drell is simply paying the price.

L: You're quite confident for someone with nowhere left to hide ...

SB: You travel with fascinating companions, doctor ...

L: You're no putting a hand on anyone!

SB: It's pointless to challenge me, Asari! I know your every secrets, while you fumble in the dark ...

The Shadow Broker, showed off an enviable calm, although we had struck down all his army, he didn't seem to worry at all about us. His self-confidence was starting to really get on my nerves. Especially since I began to understand who we were dealing. At that moment I thought that for me too, it was better to flaunt into believing that I was fully aware of who I was facing on ... Of course, I was only bluffing, but it worked!

L: Is that right? You're a Yahg, a pre-spaceflight species quarantined to their home-world for massacring the Council's first contact team ... This Base is older than your planet's discovery, which probably means you killed the original Shadow Broker sixty years ago, then took over. I'm guessing you were taking from your world by a trophy hunter who wanted a slave … or a pet. How am I doing?

Broker knew he had no other choice but square off with us. When he got up, dominated us with all his fearsome aspect. He was really huge! His wild appearance, with those large curved horns, all those eyes and the endless rows of teeth, revealed his nature as ruthless hunter. He broke the heavy granite desk, as if it were a piece of cardboard, hurling it on us, blow over Miranda who, was lying on the floor unconscious. Suddenly, you were jumping on me, just in time to drag me safe ... We were just me and you! I soon realized that I could never confront with him by myself! If you had not been at my side ... if you had not offered me your help ... The Broker would surely kill me! Luckily we were together, and in the usual way! However, it was absolutely not easy because the Broker had an impenetrable Omni-shield that he could continuously restoring, by means of a ceiling device. The only way to stop him it was during recharge process, hitting him in an unlikely melee attack. It seemed to challenge a mountain, and in spite of our efforts, we were continually frustrated by that damn generator of shields. Until, I had the idea how to destroy the device, hurling the entire Biotic strength I could muster on it, when the Broker was reloaded, hoping that overwhelming energy produced will come back to haunt him. Finally, it came time ... All my hatred, my fury, my torment, turned into blue! For some dramatic moments they danced angrily suspended, by iridescent cloak wrapped around my body. Brightening, made me electrify, intensifying it vehemently, turning it into pure energy, to chase a more and more high point, to reach a peak ... hurling on. Splashing away in a flash, freeing forever my soul with a burst of light that, it disastrously exploded, reaching the ceiling. Then, the overhead, other flashes of light ... then silence! No more hatred, no torment, no fury … Only silence, inside my soul! Relief finally, just ... my redemption! The trick worked, and the Shadow Broker was disintegrated by energy overload. I couldn't believe it! The two of us, together, we were able to defeat him. Finally, it was over! War was won, Feron was safe! Suddenly, communication terminals in the room, started transmitting incessantly. Broker's Operatives in mission, asking details about connection failure occurred. Everyone wants to talk with the Broker, receiving confirmations, instructions ... A crazy idea, quickly found its way into my mind ... No one who had seen us enter had survived. No one knew that we were there. No one knew the true identity of the Shadow Broker ...

... So, I opened communications, saying to all Agents, that it had been a power fluctuation while upgrading, but we were back online again, and I expected a status report on all operations within the next solar day ... At that moment Feron entered the room, he didn't believe one's own eyes ...

F: Goddess of oceans ... it's you ... You ... how!?

L: Well, everyone who's ever seen him in person is dead, so ...

F: You're the new Shadow Broker?!

At the beginning, even you were not at all convinced it was a good idea. In my opinion, instead, to take on the Shadow Broker identity, representing objectively one unmissable opportunity ...

L: It was either that or lose everything: his contacts, his trading sources. Those will really help us! With the Shadow Broker information network, I can give you … I can …

… Finally it was over, Feron was safe! I could follow you onboard the Normandy, being side by side in fight against the Collectors. I just wanted to be close you, give you my support, my help when you did need me more ... Trying to let myself go! If I took Broker's identity, on the other hand ... It meant, turning down the thing I wanted most in my life! All that I wished at that moment, it was just to come with you, but the more rational part of me, couldn't overlook the Broker's precious resources because they could prove essential, helping you against the Reapers. The mission was so important! It dragged into everything, and into everyone: our worlds, our civilizations, our future ... So, I had to be able, putting aside my personal feelings, Ours! What if those data could provide any answers? What if there was the solution to stop the Reapers? What if the total galactic annihilation had been caused up by my selfishness? I couldn't pull me back, even if I had a great fear not making it! I felt completely worn-out! The great deal of despair I suffered through two long years, all the anger for the Shadow Broker, the boundless guilt for you ... for Feron ... My heart torn in pieces, in one endless hell, and ... now again, the unbearable fear, losing you again and again! All these emotions and feelings, flooded me in forces, and before I realized, they were already turning into tears. A sudden pounding liberating rain, which did not any intention to stop it! Feron and Miranda left us alone ...

L: It's over ... It's finally ... for two years!

For you, it was instinctive draw me lovingly in your arms, hold me tenderly to you, your mouth on my lips. I wished the time would stop, to feel your warmth envelop me in that tender consolation forever. However, I was so bad! I couldn't brush off my mind from my obsession that it all had end again! I couldn't let myself go, coming back to you, even if more intensely than ever, I ... I felt I belong to you, and for sure ... I couldn't let you go!

S: It's all right?

Your lips had consumed all my oxygen, and I still couldn't breathe, as my mind desperately attempted to rationalize, pulling itself back! At the same time, in another side of me, my heart prayed with all its strength that you prevented me to do it! I was completely confused, scared and seized by a desperate need of you!

L: It's been two years. I don't … We're different people ... You have your mission, and …

Oh, Emy! I felt you so close, it seems that you exactly knew what I was going through. You perfectly could perceive every torment I didn't confess you ... I tried getting away, to regain the control of my emotions, but you held me because, you too couldn't let me go. While, you gather me back inside your embrace ... into your eyes, through the mad beating of your heart. While you drawn me hovering on your lips, so thirsty, I was losing my balance all around the intense seduction of your perfume, and ... I felt only your Love, flaring up like wildfire, burning limitless, while none of us was able to tame it, nevermore! I found myself suspended inside irresistible attraction of your breath. In that wonderful sensuality moment of, preceding contact, while your heart was plunged headlong inside mine. I could feel the warmth of your embrace, wrap me in a reassuring caress. I didn't resist the urge of fusing me onto your mouth. I felt it grows, like a wave, and take my soul like a hurricane. I just wanted to slide slowly, meeting your lips, desperately yearned my own. Belong entirely to them, canceling forever my reason, deceiving my will, writing again my fate inside yours! Finally, that kiss! It was so involving and emotional, deep and passionate, which for a moment it seemed to me, passing out on your lips. Losing me in your heart, by to fuse me inextricably to your soul, and ... finally, to find my own soul again! Oh Emy! I craved you for so long time, and suddenly ... overlook what I felt for you, didn't make any sense! I fought with myself hard to regain self-control, not surrender me, not drag you in the passion, resisting that overwhelming need of you!

L: Okay ... Okay!

S: Okay!

L: But we should focus. Let's see what our options are ... No safeguard, or user restrictions. It's like he never anticipated anyone but himself being here ... And it's all ours!

Broker's all data they were accessible and available. If I wanted to help you, I had a lot of work to do, and you had stolen too much time on your mission helping me, so you had to go!

S: Don't be a stranger this time!

L: Small chance of that. Come back soon!

Following days were very intense for both of us. You were looking for a safe way to cross Omega4 Relay, and coming out alive. Meanwhile, you needed enhancing your team, to study a never-failing plan, potentiate the Normandy in such a way that it could hold up the fight, and to make matters worse, take care of the Collectors who, they were becoming more and more threatening for human Colonies. Fortunately, you were not alone! Even if I couldn't go with you, I was comforted because, you could count on two of ours dear friends like Garrus and Tali, not to mention that Grunt, which seemed even bigger and dangerous than Wrex. I was happy there was also Miranda onboard. When we had encountered on Omega I didn't like her at all. She was racist and ruthless. However, she seemed changed, I had immediately the distinct feeling that you had found a way to break through the ice in her heart. Her loyalty toward you it struck me. Miranda was really skilled, but I didn't think she was so deadly in battle, and it made me feel a bit less terrified. As for me, since we had left, I never had a moment's rest. I spent my days of 24 hours, studying and catalog the Broker's data, trying to exploit its knowledge, and any useful clue to defeat the Reapers. For days I didn't see a bed, and in the morning, Feron found me often asleep in front of the terminal. I had no time to rest, there was always something more important to do! Finally, one evening I heard the Normandy, hooking on the dock bay, it was you! I missed you so much! I couldn't believe, you were able to reach me! Oh my Star, I was so happy to see you! Do you remember what happened that night? Oh, well me too, but ... We'll have to wait until tomorrow to know it because, as usual, I didn't realize how late it is ... I have to get some rest, otherwise, I cannot support a mental merger, but don't worry, my Star, tomorrow morning we will continue to remember ... You know, I miss you Shepard, isn't it? Goodnight!

… Aethyta is sitting next to Karin for many hours, and tenderly holding her hand. She needs this contact, much more than Karin can suppose, to maintain her concentration and lucidity necessary to listen Liara's memories, without getting caught up in despair ... Sometimes, the anger runs at full gallop through her, suddenly, leaving no time to think, nor controlling of any reactions ...

A: Oh, what a crap! Whenever Liara re-lives a memory with Shepard, I think it will not happen them something worse! But shit, no! Systematically, each time I find out I was wrong! ... By Athame! How much fuck else of pain have been forced to endure those two poor girls!?

Karin draws the hand of Aethyta to her mouth in silence, slowly caressing it with her lips along the back, until she feels Aethyta's tension slowly dissolving, and vanish. Then, she looks at her with tenderness, and with soothing voice she says ...

K: Hey calm down Sweetie! Remember one of the first flashback to which you have witnessed? ... When Liara remembered the first time she combined her mind with Shepard's one?

A: Of course, she was trying to decipher Shepard's visions about the Prothean beacon ...

K: Yeah! Well, on that occasion she described Shepard perfectly: great mental strength, really unshakable willpower, pure heart, great gentleness of spirit, and a lot, a lot of pain! They knew each other since a very short time, yet the one that she has seen was exactly Commander Shepard! A person truly exceptional, which probably began to suffer on the day she came into the world! You know, Shepard was orphaned at a very tender age. She was dragged from pillar to post, in her early years, then she ended up spending much of her childhood and youth left to herself, on the way. She had pulled ahead as she could, she was just a child, and she had to fend for herself with her own forces. Sometimes it is not easy, scrape out an existence if you have none in the world! So, she joined with a street kids gang's, sharing with them the same solitude, making the fear not so overwhelming, learning how to hide the pain, how to survive, getting some more opportunity to have something putting under her teeth, get by! Those terrible experiences taught her to never give up! Growing up, she had a criminal career already esplanade in front of her. Smart as she is, and damn skilled, and crackerjack, if she wanted to, she could become someone even in crime industry. If she picked out this way, it's highly likely that Omega today could have another Queen! Shepard could do anything she wanted, taking all she wanted to take, by forcing and brutally, becoming a ruthless criminal, but ... She never approved that style of life, so when she was in age, she enlisted in Alliance Army, where she always stood out for her human qualities, and her great sense of justice. Oh, she never missed her spirit of sacrifice, that's sure, and she began to show her heroism very soon, bringing off a multitude of missions impossible. Much of her command attitude is due to her long and open view, which distinguishes her, and thanks a great desire for peace. Shepard has always been a great leader, who every soldier would follow even in hell. Shepard knows how to look inside people, getting out the best of each one, she instinctively knows how to make herself loved, and her men blindly trust in her. Soldiers constantly see her in the middle of the action, always on the front line, ready to help those in need, sacrificing herself for first. She isn't the type of person who break free from risk, she never flees in face of the enemy, specially when the scare bites the butt. She just cannot stand back, for this reason everybody respect her, and her feats in battle dragged Armies, and frighten enemies. Even death couldn't stop her! Shepard came back stronger, and more lethal than before, and even more ... human! Since Liara has come into her life, much of the pain which Shepard cleverly concealed within herself, has turned into joy! A deep happiness that shines in her eyes, escapes from her beaming smile, bringing her, more enthusiasm, serenity. Despite these dark times as well, a great safety, even more determination and courage... There is no doubt, Liara was essential in treating many of Shepard's wounds ... So it is obvious, as every gesture, every thought everything she makes, it is always dedicated to Liara ... Shepard could never live without your daughter, Aethyta, and ... whatever happens, always Shepard will come back to her! On the other hand, she has so much in common with Liara ... A shared vision of life to begin with: Shepard and Liara are guided by the same deep sense of justice ... Oh, well you know, even Liara is a very crackerjack person. She is brave and resolute and at Shepard side, she also became an excellent soldier. Both of them can be very skilled using their brain. Their open minds are always disposed to inner growth, and for dialogue in exchange of opinions. Everything they do is constantly supported by a deep desire to achieve the Peace. Their sweetness, furthermore, the gentleness of spirit which they share through in relation to other people, the unlimited availability to help. And what about the spirit of sacrifice with which they complete each mission, and the great talent in everything they can do!? These are some of the million things, making them lovebirds! It was virtually inevitable that their lives intertwine so radically, so inextricably! Do you know what I think? They belong together Aethyta, and in front of so incredibly deep feeling, it is highly likely that no pain is able to scratch long enough the joy and serenity they both feel, in every moment when they're together! Even now, despite Shepard is in this state, Liara's discomfort and pain get continuously comfort by the love she feels for Shepard, who gives her the strength not to give up! And she'll never give in!

A: Oh, Karin, thanks Honey! Your words are so comforting, Sugary! To know Shepard through Liara's eyes is one thing ... As she freaked out by her sizzling hot Commander, she cannot be impartial, but you ... Why should you be backslapping with strength of Shepard's feelings with my daughter?! Why, shouldn't be you impartial? It seems you know both of them pretty damn good, so I have a great respect for your judgment, and I am absolutely willing to trust you!

K: Oh well ... thank you Thyta, but to be honest in this moment, I don't know whether to be happy or ... or desperate! Why don't you stay here, this night?!

Aethyta smiles, trying to hide irrepressible emotion causing by intriguing request, which is putting her stomach upside down, making a mockery of her breathing. She draws Karin with strength in her arms, stroking her back intently, while she feels pressing the center of Karin on her chest, and her heartbeats merging, until they go crazy mixed into Karin ones. Her expression is a bit more serious, as she continues to smile, with a breath of uncomfortable mirrored in her dark blue gaze, and very sincerely she tells ...

A: You know, I never thought I could feel me once again in this way! You are a wonderful creature, Karin!

Then, immediately she adds, with a much more amused tone ...

A: Mmh, actually ... you'll probably wind up to get one of the four or three most arousing Doctors ... I've met from centuries!

Karin tightens closer, brightening into a wide grin. Her heart stops then restarts, suddenly. She recognizes the adrenaline surge that flows nicely into her whole body, making her feel thrilled. She cannot help but be pleased for all those compliments, and then, she loves deeply the Aethyta's intriguing way to joke with her. Now she is obligated to admit, in silence, in the dark into herself, at least … maybe she had never felt more involved with someone before. To maintain calm, she forces herself to analyze the matter, getting a scientific and rational explanation theory. She focuses on the electrical impulses transmission system, which activate neural connections. She concludes that the cause probably lies in the mind meld, which Aethyta can keep for untold duration. The interesting event can give rise to a mutual transfer of electrical impulses in their nervous systems, which originates through the skin, producing continuous transmission of neural stimulation from one to another in both forward and reverse directions, and conversely, generating a continuous exchange of deep tactile and physiological responses, able to converge in one unspeakable communion of each of their five senses. This carefully examining the scientific aspect of the matter! In practice, however, this is a greatest of wonders experience, so intense that overwhelms her, and whip her up into a frenzy! It crosses and mingles herself with Aethyta all the time, heavily obscuring her reason, dragging herself deeply into Aethyta's thoughts, linking her own, letting Karin precipitate directly into Aethyta's emotions, tangling up in each of her thrills, disorienting suddenly all Karin's sensations, which get transformed into Aethyta's ones, who all at once become again Karin's. Coming and going together, in totally harmony, involving both of them in euphoric and absolute complicity, up to coming inside that unreadable breath of wind who brings together every thing of us which we cannot see with the eyes, and almost always we cannot explain with the mind. The more mysterious thing, more ethereal can describe ourselves ... The thing which contains all thousands words inside only one: The Soul! Pure emotion inside soul, which produces into Karin, such a type of effect that, rationally and scientifically she will can never explain! All she knows is that it is damn spectacular, very great, and exciting, there is nothing equal in her memories. While she is thinking so intently, her hands move unwitting along Aethyta's back. Aethyta does not stop to smile, playing with her fingers between Karin's hair. Karin is hurrying to try a logical reason about what her hands are doing, as they glide stealthily along the Aethyta's back, lying on her backside. They surround it with more and more evident movements until, Karin can no longer keep of looking deeply for Aethyta's breath, get caught on her own emotion. It is growing, moment by moment, evolving, ripening, turn into something more important, more and more strong, able to frighten her that perhaps, she wouldn't like listen. Karin looks with passion into Aethyta's eyes, reading the same emotion, she feels herself draw and wrap into Aethyta's disarming sweetness. Then, she smiles again, wondering what you should be afraid. She senses a big relief, sharing the playful tone of Aethyta, and with irony she whispers, even into her breath...

K: Oh, Sweetie! Maybe I'm not completely clearheaded, right now, and I would not risk scaring you to death! But in truth ... between my ten million lovers, tonight, I can't imagine anyone more alluring than you!

Aethyta tightens stronger, her smile widening. She runs after her beats, instead she loses her control again, just her fingers moving slow, from hair to cheeks of Karin. The lips are very close to Karin's breath, they draw tenderly on Karin's face and neck, accentuating each word with a light kiss, while Aethyta's voice can no longer hide, in the same ironic tone, a slight tremor whispering again ...

A: Oh Sugary, don't worry ... You know, I recently discovered that I like very much getting some risk with you ... Hmm, actually, I love deeply to do it, more and more every second, and to be ... honest with you, I ... you know, I had never kissed a Doctor in this way before, and ... this night, there is no better place where I would go ...

K: Oh then, please, Sweetie, don't stopping you ...

To be Continue …


	9. Every precious second opportunity

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

Chapter 8

Every precious second opportunity

(Don't let me go!)

… Karin and Aethyta are still sleeping when Liara enters the Shepard's room. Luckily, the communicator is accidentally left on. So, Liara's voice can wake them up, soon ...

L: ... you know ... isn't it? And, when I heard you were coming, I was very happy! Oh, I just couldn't help it! I missed you so much! However, since you were back to your suicide mission, the panic slowly was beginning to take the upper hand over me again ... I felt myself deeply connected to you, it's true, I was every day more, but ... I couldn't let myself go completely, living our relationship up to the end because, I feared that listening my feelings, to be happy with you again, it would have thrown me into an even gloomier suffering if, I had lost you for the second time, and ... you Shepard always seem to attract by danger, playing with fire, like a moth, and sooner or later I was afraid you'd be burned ... again! There was no room in my heart for another torment! I was already so torn, I couldn't bear to add new pain to the pain. My life expectancy was at least than 900 years, and ... you were the only person I could love in whole Galaxy. I was absolutely certain just only one thing: I couldn't resist, dragging me for almost a millennium, torn to pieces by that inconsolable misery! However, when you entered that door, my heart seemed completely crazy, and it jumped in my throat so hard that I thought it would come out from my chest ...

L: Shepard, it's so good to see you!

S: It's good to see you too, Liara! How are you doing?

You wished to know if I had discovered something useful, so we remained for a long time talking about Broker's data, of Reapers, and of the limitless potential of what I had not yet examined. You too, had got disturbing news: you were coming back from a dangerous mission on board Collector's ship, during which, you had done some very bewildering discoveries about them, and you were anxious to tell me ...

S: oh Liara, you never believe what I found!

You had found out a truth nothing short of baffling: the Prothean were not extinct, on the contrary, their DNA had been modified by the Reapers, who turned them into Collectors, then enslaved them or indoctrinated or who knows what else! Forcing them to work for Reapers! Collectors were seeking correspondences between their DNA and Human ones, for absolutely mysterious reasons! Also, the ship who destroyed the Normandy it was chasing you last two years! Even the Shadow Broker knew it, so I had learned some things by examining his data. Edi also discovered the Collectors' DNA, is composed by four filaments helix, just like Prothean ones, which had been modified, changing three chromosomes, getting out something abominable, a new species that no longer has anything to do with ancient Prothean ...

S: I'll tell Edi to transfer you all our data, so you can compare them with yours, continuing your research.

L: Thanks Shepard, you know, it is staggering! ... I spent fifty years studying Protheans, and nothing made me think they had an even worse fate of annihilation. By the Goddess! It's something really horrible!

Then, you asked me how's Feron, and then something which shocked me, to say the least ...

S: So, you and Feron? ...

How could you believe I was interested in Feron? And worse, how could you doubt, I was so madly in love with you?! I felt dreadfully guilty because, I realized how much my behavior, it was doing suffer you. You needed a clear answer about my feelings, which gave my evasive attitude, they didn't seem obvious at all. While on the other hand, it was evident that yours, they were never changed ... For you maybe, it had been easier! I had spent two years mourning you, while you were back, only a few months ago ... It couldn't be the same! In any case, I had to be honest with you, but above all ... I wanted to be able to find the words, opening you my heart, trying to confess you, once and for all, the intensity of the feelings I felt for you ...

L: … are just friends! I believe you made it clear that, I was as you humans say … taken!

Your voice became warm and seductive while you were coming closer, forcing my legs not stop shaking never again ...

S: You know, I didn't come down here just to talk about data ...

How could you not be afraid that it happened again?! Your safety, and the essential need to start from where we left off ... I felt your love, becoming more evident with every breath, and your enjoyable determination not to give up, started slowly to undermine my panic. I wanted to realize if ... what I really wished ... it was to run away!

L: Look, about that kiss ... We'd just finished the fight ... I miss you! ... But it's been two years ... I don't want to put pressure on you!

S: I've got fond memories of the last time, you put pressure on me!

L: Eh ... so do I!

That night meant a lot for you too! You had not forgotten it, and perhaps you too, when you felt bad, you found comfort in memory of those unforgettable moments. So, when you invited me boarding the Normandy for a drink, I felt myself explode with joy, and suddenly I didn't even notice the fear!

… On your ship I met some old friends, like Joker and Dr. Chakwas, Garrus and Tali, it was very nice to see them again ... When I came into your cabin, however, my legs began to tremble again, and my heart bouncing me in the chest because ... you were preparing some drinks, like the last time, before the attack that killed you! However, you smiled, and you seemed very peaceful, and happy to see me. Your voice could be so soft, your eyes such deep that, for a moment I forgot every fear ...

S: did you enjoy the tour?

L: Yes, it's a beautiful ship ... I brought you something ... It took some digging, but I recovered your tags!

S: I thought I'd never seen these again!

L: You can't get back everything you lose, but sometimes you get lucky!

S: Oh, yeah! That was the plan ...

I had need to know more about you ... How did you feel, what was in your heart, as you were facing your mission and, above all, what prospects for the future you had. You've always allowed me looking at you inside, deep in your heart, in your soul, limitless. Finally, for me it was becoming increasingly clear, as even you needed to find a bit of trust, to feel me still by your side, to know that I was right there, just for you!

S: between you and me? ... I have no idea how we're going to do this! I'm doing everything I can, but ...

L: You've done more and most! There wouldn't be a man, woman or child left on Horizon if not for you!

S: I saved some of them. Not enough. And the Collectors will keep hitting Colonies, until I stop them!

L: So, you'll stop them!

S: And here I thought, it'd be difficult!

The enemy was so powerful, you don't ever underestimate an enemy! Fortunately, you also had your determination, your courage, your skill in battle, your boundless fortitude ... Maybe, you only needed to feel, I was still next to you. To know you were not alone that, nothing had changed between us, and my unwavering faith in you, it was not changed, I was as the usual right there by your side ...

L: You'll get the job done, you always do! I just don't know what comes next! So tell me what you want. If this all ends tomorrow, what happens to us?!

S: I don't know ... marriage, old age and a lot of little blue children?

I can't describe you, how much I wished hear you to tell me this, and perhaps, you grasped. Probably, you only meant reassuring me about our future, but at that moment I thought you weren't serious ... forgive me! I was wrong! Now I know! But at the moment, I couldn't hold back the tears ...

L: you just say these things ... Goddess! You were dead!

S: I got better!

I fought hard against those tears didn't want to surrender, and when I turned to you, I didn't expect, you were so close. Feeling the touch of your body, the sincere caress of your eyes, the emphasis of your breathing ... it had slowly fall down all my blocks one after another, but I was still afraid!

L: this time ... but you're going to leave again! When your team is ready, you'll leap through the Omega4 Relay. I spent two years mourning you! So, if we're going to try this, I need to know you're always coming back!

I didn't mean being compelled to give up on you, never again Shepard, in the strongest terms! Because, I felt inextricably tangled in your heart, clinging to your soul, mixed in every breath, every beat melted inside ... Nothing making sense in my life, without you! Unfortunately, I had learned it on my own skin, but now you were there ... so incredibly close ... alive and ... ah, wonderful! I needed a promise from you, and I needed of believing it couldn't be broken ... never again!

S: I don't know ... that's a pretty big promise to make ...

L: Oh, is it?!

You kept my hands, crossing your fingers with mine, chained me to you. At your charm, so irresistible, up to your lips so sweet, into your desire so intense, poignant, seductive, which was reflected in mine, like in a mirror ... I felt every shudder, every gasp, every thrill, take your body then reaching mine, quivering with emotion crowds, only for you. Your voice was so sensual, soft, sweet, and it lovingly touched me, like a caress ...

S: I'd have to have something special to come back to ...

L: I'm … open to suggestions ...

S: hmm ... how about this ...?

Your lips quivered on my neck, up to climb the cheek and mingling with mine, who couldn't resist the thrill while you wrapped me tenderly in your arms. I was letting go, but suddenly, the panic yet taken once a fool of me!

L: Oh Shepard! Your arguments are so convincing, but ... I'm sorry! I ... I can't stop the panic seizing me! I'd like ... oh, I wish sinking into your arms, believe me! Let myself go because ... I love you! ... I love you, Emily! ... But I get so scared!

You stopped you suddenly, and I thought you hated me, you didn't want to hear any more about me, about my obstinacy nevermore! Instead, you gathered my face in your hands, with such tenderness that, I felt enveloped by a reassuring warmth. Your eyes were so deep, they inspect directly my soul, crossing through my heart, lovingly taking care of all those wounds still bleeding. When you began to speak, your voice was swollen with emotion, the blue of your eyes pierced by silent tears, shining like diamonds, in the balance between your eyelashes, then rolling down, relentless flooding your cheeks ...

S: Ehi, my little baby girl! I perfectly know how much you suffered, darling one! I know it, deep inside my heart. If I think just for one moment that you were in my place, to float in the vacuum, and I was watching you die. I have the real measure of your pain absolutely clear in my mind! Oh Liara, you don't need feel guilty, please believe me, simply because it wasn't your fault! I understand your fear too because, I also have suffered the same fear, my love! As I was floating in the void, desperately trying to see your escape pod, of knowing that you were rescued, I just wanted to reach you. When I realized that my suit was damaged, I could feel the oxygen blew away quickly. My every thought, each labored breathing, were directed to you ... Inside my eyes, there was only your face, and while my throat was burning, my heart burst of pain to the idea, I was going to lose you forever, leaving you alone! But, how hard I struggled, every breath was becoming increasingly difficult, then impossible! I could still on my lips feel the taste of that kiss, remember! While the warmth of your body, gently wrapped in that embrace, it was all I had left of you! ... All around me everything was growing dark, and my heart plodded on at every desperate attempt to resist! In vain because, I felt suffocated by an enemy, I couldn't put down! My last memory is your beautiful face, full of darkness, which gradually took possession of me! ... Then nothing! Of those two years when Cerberus me back, it only darkness remains! ... The first thing appearing in my mind, when I woke up was, your beautiful face again, but when I opened my eyes you were not there! The Base where they kept me was under attack, and a woman's voice, calling me persistently ... Since that time on, I didn't spend a single moment of my life without think of you, longing to see you again, coming back to the warmth of that embrace, the taste of that kiss ... Oh, I love you, Liara! I love you, crazily! I'm N7 soldier, it's true, and also Council's Spectre one. Saving the world is my job, and I could never back me down, but ... my life since the day I met you, it's only you! You are all that really matters to me! If I'm here, if I could go back, it's only thanks to you! You crossed the galaxy looking for me, you never given up, adventuring back on Omega, alone. You faced unspeakable dangers, ripping my body to the Broker, to Collectors, at great suffering price. I ... I can't believe, you've faced all of this ... you've brought me back, only ... just making me hurt! If you don't love me, that's fine, I will respect your feelings! I will go out forever, but … if yours is only fear ... if you really love me, then please Liara, my love ... don't let me go!

Your torment was intense as much as mine, it was so palpable, it looked like a living thing ... I had listened too long my personal pain, not completely realizing what you experienced even, how much my attitude hurting you! Yet, even though you had suffered a lot, you weren't afraid of risking to suffer again ... letting you go, loving me, to be happy with me, for all the time it was again granted us! Only now, I suddenly realized when you were right! As always you knew the fate better than I read it, appreciating any gift that, life could still offer to us ... every precious second opportunity! Those tears, you couldn't hold back, they burned inside my heart, with greater force than any fear. Now at last, I was absolutely sure what I really wanted, it wasn't to flee! My lips desperately cured every tear, dry it out from your cheeks, whispering you all my regret. While you were doing the same, slipping gently your lips on my face, with the same distress it filled ...

L: Oh, forgive me ... forgive me ... forgive me!

S: Liara ... I love you ... I love you ... I love you! And ... there's nothing in Universe, I have to forgive you!

I plunged into your arms like a waterfall, which finally reaches its stream in a rushing foam swirling ... We had waited and suffered so long for this moment! Our lips were trembling with desire, by looking for them then taking together, intensely, passionately, desperately, insatiably ... while I seemed to go crazy with emotion!

L: Oh Shepard, it was ... horrible ... horrible!

S: Oh, my love! ... I'm sorry ... forgive me ... oh, forgive me!

L: Woe betide you if you try that again! ... Do you hear me? ... You don't try that, never again!

You whispered to me every thing, desperately clinging to my breathing, flooding my mouth with kisses, caresses, and poignant consolation. Confusing by your regrets into mine, flaring up with passion ...

S: Oh Liara, I love you, I love you, I love you, and I am here only for you! ... Oh, I swear ... never again!

L: Oh Emily ... please tell me that it's not a dream ... it's really happening!

S: Oh yeah ... sure it is! A beautiful dream, wonderful that, finally becomes reality! Tomorrow morning, when you wake up, you'll find me still here, holding you in my arms, taking care of you, with my all soul ... with all Love I can feel!

L: Oh Emy, I love you! ... I don't wanna live without you!

Our thirst was unquenchable. So, desire and passion exploded like wildfire ... Our bodies were burning like flames, which only mingling they increased their burn. The emphasis of those hugs, the intensity of those kisses, the thrill of those caresses, threw oxygen to the fire in an explosion of sensations, ever so intensely tried. Even sweetness and tenderness were turned into flames, which burned unquenchable ... There was no other way, to turn off the passion with passion, the desire with desire ... the fire with fire ... Ecstasy caught us like a hurricane, our bodies bound in an unbreakable blue cloak, while the darkest night enveloped my eyes, who embraced eternity once again! Every feeling, each our sensation, every shiver and emotion, each sigh, they mingled intertwining to each other, in an endless pleasure ... Thoughts and feelings came together and penetrate reciprocally. Our hearts fused and tangled, one another, they ran at the same rate, touching deeply our souls, ever so inseparably shared. Exchanging and joining deeper and deeper, and then again, until reaching our vital energies and mix them, combining them together as an incredible new one! We were merged into one being, ever so deeply bound. Where emotion and satisfaction were so strong than they seemed to us eternal and infinite ... flowing endlessly!

… Liara is motionless as usual, she is holding the Shepard's hand, wrapping her in the Biotic field, but this time, the mind meld seems to never end. As if not enough, Shepard's beats are very high almost three minutes. It had never happened before, for so long ... Dr. Chakwas starts to get really worried because, in Shepard's situation, there's possibility that her heart not bear the effort, having a cardiac arrest. She must decide right away ... Stopping the mind meld, it seems her, the most rapid and safe solution. Karin jumps up unlocking her office's door, but she feels to grab her arm …

A: Wait! Stop! You can't stop the merger now, you harm them both!

K: it's too dangerous! Shepard couldn't survive if she had a heart attack in this condition, I must act now, for the good of both!

A: Karin wait, please, I think I know what it is! ... Nothing will happen ... you'll see!

K: Thyta, you're saying?! Let me go!

The lock is already open, Karin is about to go out when Shepard beats normalize suddenly. The merger is completed and after a few minutes, Liara starts talking again, still in the throes of a strong emotion ...

L: Oh ... oh, Goddess! ... Then, fire slowly left the place to the warmth of that embrace, safe and tender, within which to find our peace and serenity. We remained silent long, to enjoy that incredible feeling of well-being, of contentment, completeness ... We were sharing every little emotion, every tiny sensation, without needing for any word. Until they reached a peaceful place, in the most intimate of our hearts, where we jealously guarded them, for Eternity ... I felt so safe in your arms, so happy! It seems that nothing in universe could ever hurt us! You remember, my Love?! ... I never felt so alive and happy in my entire life! Then, the sweetness of your voice pleasantly distracted me from my thoughts ...

S: are you sleeping?

L: No, I was thinking of you!

S: And … you're happy?

L: Oh yeah! I am so much that, I lost my gravity! I seem to float in the air ... Oh please, if this is a dream, don't you dare wake me up ... never again!

S: Hmm, Fear not! I have no intention whatsoever! Remember our first night together?

L: Oh, sure! I remember every single moment, every shudder, every sigh! I re-lived that night hundreds times in my mind over the last two years ... It was the only way I could ease a little my pain!

S: you know, I've lived it many, many times, too. I always thought all emotions, the feelings, the huge involvement we sensed, they were so intense and deep as to be unique and unrepeatable ... I thought I could never feel another time in a lifetime, nothing more wonderful ... until tonight! That unforgettable and beautiful night, it's not even comparable to what I felt tonight for you ... together with you!. I ... I don't really know how you do! ... how can you make me feel this way?!

L: it sounds curious because, I was going to ask you same question!

You tight me in your embrace stronger, caressing my back while you were kissing me on the tip of my nose, smiling as you said ...

S: Hey, I'm serious ... you shouldn't kidding with me!

L: Emily, I'll never kidding about … Us! To be honest, I've never been more serious in my entire life. What we felt, the indescribable union there has been between us ... Oh, believe me! None in whole Galaxy, it would be able to recreate the same! It's something unique and incredible, even by Asari standards ... Neither do I, I could re-live same emotions and sensations, sensing the same feelings with someone else who is not you! It's us, you know? It's only ... Us! We've just experienced what Asari called "Perfect Fusion"! It's such unlikely thing, a lore which dates back to ancient times of our culture. An extremely rare event, I thought only belonged to the myths, of antiquity legends! Each Asari, during her very long life, can fall in love many times, binding with many partners, she also has children with different partners. Each relationship of these, it can represent a lot to her, but ... The legend says, for every Asari, it exists in the Galaxy a single and unique ideal partner, her "perfect extension"! It's missing somewhere, and since there's a multitude of species, even more difficult to meet. It would be like, finding a tiny speck of cosmic dust, dispersed around universe immensity! Only very rarely it happened from beginning of all things to date that, one of us, coming across in her own "soul mate!" Hey, don't laugh! Neither do you, you should kidding with me! Look, it isn't a colorful way, defining your partner, like you humans do! It means that partners really are fully complementary to each other, they go through and complete one another, one is the perfect extension of the other, and their union survive for eternity. This merger, transcends body and mind, it goes further, including their Souls, which are mixed in such depth, involving even their Vital Energies to penetrate into them, stirring all the essence of each, so indissolubly into another one, so that two become completely one in their whole being. The Perfect Fusion, has great potential: in some particularly stress or pain dangerous circumstances, it allows partners to activate a Mental Merger, even if they are in very distant locations from each other, not being able to establish a physical contact. Their Consciousness, Soul and Life Energy, blending anyway. So, they both will be able to experience the other's feelings even at a distance, like some kind of telepathy ...

S: Hmm, sounds great!

L: However, there is also another side of the coin ... The Perfect Fusion involves total loyalty, it's a union not only for life but ... for eternity. Change your partner, or fall in love with someone else it won't be possible … forever! Even when your partner dies because, when that happens, its memories, its soul and all its vital energy will flow in other, becoming an integral part of it. Then, when even other will die, there will be a single vital energy, which will disperse the Universe, collecting both of them in a single essence, eternally. Precisely for this reason the real Perfect Fusion does not establish the first time that occurs, but the next one. The two partners in fact, should consciously accept every aspect of relationship, having the option to reject it or wait for if they don't feel themselves ready because, once established this second Perfect Fusion everything will be permanent, and it can no longer be broken up! Shepard Oh, it sounds incredible, I know! But it's clear now because, I couldn't let you go!

S: Yeah! From the first moment I saw you, suspending into energy field back on Therum, remember? I understood, how really special creature you are. I felt an incomprehensible attraction, very intense, and a deep bond, which inevitably attracted me toward you ... It was odd, and I couldn't explain it, but from the beginning, I wished you joined into my life!

L: Oh my Star, it's true for me too. I swear! Unfortunately, we will again stay away! At least, you'll have the chance to reflect, deciding if you want me in your life, for eternity ...

S: I don't need to reflect, Liara! You're already in my life for eternity. I decided what I want the day I met you ... because, there are you tangled in my soul, clinging on the bottom of my heart, connected with each breath, dissolved in each beat, my sweetest Darling one, and you always will ... no matter what happens! So ... come over here because, I have no intention to wait a second longer. Unless ... you have to think about ...

While you tickled me, you drawn me deep inside your arms, making me quickly roll on bed, to find yourself lying on top of me, tenderly stroking my face …

S: I've never told you, how beautiful are you?

L: Well, actually no, you didn't …

S: You're so gorgeous! In my life I've never seen anything more wonderful! You're fantastic outside, but inside, I still can't say ... It will first need to invent new words able to describe you! So ... if by chance, I've to wait ... you'd better say it immediately!

L: Oh Shepard, thank you! You too are absolutely gorgeous! And fantastic, and wonderful, and incredible, and ... whatever superlative words, you can find in Humans' and Asari's dictionary fused together!

You bent down your face between the pillow and my cheek, slight touching my neck and my shoulder with kisses, just grinned. I could feel your heart speed up, while you laid your lips on my own, saying ...

S: OK, OK, it may be enough for now, thank you! Flatterer! And how do you say, "gorgeous" in your language?

L: Oh, well, it says ... Emily!

S: Oh, my little heart! … I love you too! But I warn you, I'm also tireless. So, you are left … two or three seconds at the latest to bail you out!

L: Oh ... Emy! When you're … dead, I've mourned you for two long years and endless ... every day longing, every second, it wasn't true! Hoping, I see you come back to me! Now, I don't know for what extraordinary miracle, you came back for real, and ... after what have been between us this night ... I could never live without you! I am yours, Emily Jane Shepard, Commander! Irretrievably, inextricably, hopelessly yours ... from here to eternity!

S: Hey, my little baby girl! Then, soon … give me the sweetest kiss you can find!

… We were embraced by hours, but the excitement was poignant. I touched your lips, kissing them tenderly, mixing them delicately and kindly with mine, leaving them slowly, and finding again. I couldn't help me but smothering them with love, enveloping your breath, again and again, by luring to me, to melt them on my mouth, intimately, sweetly ... never ending. Every sensation was impossible to describe, it seemed I was sinking limitless inside that kiss. My heart was so full of feelings for you, and you reciprocate them with such intensity in every your gesture and touch, every your glance. I felt the love was expanding like an explosion that finally sweeping away all my pain, every torment which annihilated my heart, carried off at last, even the slightest fear. I finally felt myself free to give in to my feelings with you, with my whole being! So long we stayed away, yet our love grew every moment more since the day back on Therum. Finally, in that incredible night, time seemed to stand still, it was lingering in benevolent complicity, on our bodies, wrapped in passion. We stood suspended in perfect balance, like wings of same butterfly, which hovered slight, along the top of a magic moment. Eternally poised, floating tireless inside that peak, which extending just before the flight. Where, we mingled every emotion, we confused ourselves, we united ourselves. Where, desire and pleasure were blended in my sighs, which inevitably ravished yours, who whispering only my name, tenderly dissolved and mixed into your name! Nothing existed! There were only two of us, and the boundless heartstrings, we felt one for the other. Everything else was gone! Nothing else mattered, only you and me, and the second Perfect Fusion, which was sealing in unending ecstasy, our Love for Eternity!

… Karin checks her watch. Two mental mergers in one day, crazy beats, and the second time it also seems longer than first! For almost three minutes the cardiac detector is locked to 160 beats p/M. Karin can't help but going back and forth, across the room, like a caged animal. Karin is very worried about Shepard, and she would take action. However, she is afraid to worse the situation, and she finds no peace! Aethyta conversely seems very quiet, she is confident everything will be fine, her trust slowly seems convincing Karin too. Finally, after three minutes of mad alarm everything come back to normal, without harm, just as Aethyta has in view.

The Merger Mental is ended, but Liara still does not speak. Her eyes are closed. She feels really exhausted ... The memories she has just shared with Shepard have been so vivid, such real and intense than her heart has not yet ceased hammering in her chest like a drum ... All the love, the gratification, and the whirl of feelings she has just tasted, they seem still suspended all around the room, enveloping Liara like a cloak of emotion. She hopes fervently in her heart, Emily also was able to feel every sensation so deeply, and she finally will open her eyes. Liara wish fall into Shepard's gaze, hearing again the sweetness of Shepard's voice caressing her, can heat herself again into its light and into warmth of her blue eyes. Tenderly she takes Shepard's hand, putting its back on to her own cheek. Liara describing the contours with her lips, lightly. Finally, she finds the courage to open her eyes, and immediately she is looking for Shepard's face into bed ...

… Shepard is still, between her bed clothes, her eyes are closed, her expression is peaceful, as if asleep ... While Liara speaks again, with her usual gentleness, her eyes fill with tears, and she can no longer hide all her disappointment ...

L: Oh Emy! It was the best night of my whole life! Live it again it was beautiful, incredible, so real as my heart beats so fast that, if I don't calm myself down, it will end up burst! I'm sure you have felt the same, too but ... Oh, excuse me! Now I can just cry! You know, I really thought, you'd woken up after reliving this ... I ... I don't know what else to do Shepard! ... If even this can't bring you back ... then what?! What will?! Oh no, please, I'm sorry! ... sorry Shepard ... I'm very tired! It's not your fault, don't worry ... of course it isn't! You probably need more time, I know! ... Rest you now! Get yourself all time you need ... I didn't want to put pressure on you! I see you tomorrow, and we will continue again ... and again ... and again ... I'll always be here for you … for eternity, remember? I love you, Shepard ... infinitely! Sleep well!

To be Continued …


	10. Something sweet, something good, som

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

Chapter 9

Something sweet, something good, something precious

… Aethyta feels ripped her heart, torn to shreds, then thrown as food to Varrens ... She knows, her kid is much suffering, and she doesn't can do anything at the moment, helping her! She feels completely helpless, compelled to hide, forced to spy on Liara, concealing in the shadows, while she suffers pain. All this discomfort, throws Aethyta into the most inconsolable despair, and suddenly she feels so fragile, uncovered and defenseless. Nothing in the world it could ever stop those tears! Karin imagine well how Aethyta feels. She looks at her tenderly, with a deep feeling hidden in the heart. Sometimes she still tries to ignore it, or having no courage to listen it. She feels upset stomach, and she would only comfort her, when she talks her softly as she tries to de-dramatize ...

K: Hey, Sweetie ... oh, please ... don't cry! Where the hell is your adorable 50 percent Krogan who makes me crazy!?

Aethyta is crying and smiling together, she looks disconsolate Karin, trying to dry their tears, and broadens the smile as she says ...

A: Oh shit! I'll be damned! After seeing all this, even a fucking 100 percent Krogan at this time he should writhe under his gut, rolling on the floor, suffocated in a geyser of his own tears!

K: Well, you're right, it was truly an overwhelming experience! No doubt, Liara was hoping for a revival of Shepard, after reliving their memories together so intimate and important! It's normal she feels disappointed now! Come on, Sweetie, don't cry! Shepard hasn't yet woken up, but ... it doesn't mean what she just shared with Liara wasn't absolutely wonderful both them! Liara was very happy, and probably Shepard even more, considered her beats totally crazy! Maybe, it will take a while, but it'll work, you'll see! They didn't only suffer ... they have rather had some wonderful moments, so great than be able to erase in a flash no matter which pain or fear! So intense and special, to repay them for all the bitterness and suffering, which they've faced in their past. Hey, look at me, Honey! You know I'm right, aren't you?! Why don't you talk me a bit of perfect fusion? Actually, I've always suspected there's something behind all this!

A: Oh, you know, it's the most special thing in whole Universe! In a thousand years, I've been up to all sorts of things, believe me Karin! But this then! I never imagined Perfect Fusion was something more than a legend! We Asari all, we perfectly know the story, of course, but even I thought it was an invention to get kids sleeping! Oh, by the balls of my grandpa! Do you realize Karin?! My little one has found her Soulmate! Oh Athame, thanks my love! This is a really damn miracle!

Karin laughs, she is very happy that Aethyta is finding solace, and the way of doing of her, it makes Karin so crazy, then she quickly adds ...

K: So, you should be happy for Liara, rather crying! Your daughter has received an incredible precious gift! She's living an extraordinary love, which just very few creatures in the entire galaxy could get! Liara and Shepard, along with their love, they are able overcoming anything! Soon she'll wake up, and everything will be as it should be ... don't worry my Honey!

Aethyta looks up, puts it avidly into Karin's reassuring eyes, looking for her hands, squeezing them and smiling clumsy ...

A: Oh Sugar! You're right, I know! I'm really super happy Liara receiving this incredible gift! By Athame! At this point, I can't even doubt Shepard is suitable with Liara. Conversely, it may be no other creature in the whole damn galaxy, more tight-fitting or more in love with her! You know, as father it's a great joy, I mean really, but ... Oh, shit, Karin! I feel so fucking guilty! I'm never present when Liara need me! I believe in the entire galaxy, there isn't a worse father!

Karin smiles, luring Aethyta in her arms. She leans against her lips, while they are tightening tenderly, finally, Karin scolds her fondly ...

K: Oh come on, no talking nonsense! You'd be a great father Thyta, if the circumstances of life allows you to prove it. The time will come for Liara to appreciate you for the wonderful person you are! She'll finally knows, all love you feel for her. She'll be proud of you ... just like me! Hey, I got an idea! I could call Miranda, asking her to meet Liara! The war against the Reapers, has recently joined them very much. I'm sure, Liara feels better, venting a little with Miranda ...

A: Oh, Karin, you always know what saying, making me feel better! Thanks Sugar! You really are very special to me!

Karin smiles again, activating comm, calling Miranda ...

K: Hi, Miranda it's Karin ... how're you?

Miranda spells word by word saying ...

M: Oh, I am very fine thank you! So, tell me ... where the hell are you?! It's since days you seem vanished into thin air!

K: it's a long story, but Miranda, don't worry, everything's fine! I just flu, and no intention to infect Shepard. So, I'm confined in my cabin ... I would have a favor to ask you ...

M: Sure Doc. Anything you want!

K: a few minutes ago, I heard Liara leave Shepard's room in tears. She seemed very shocked. I'm wondering if you may go to see her ... It looks like, she just needs a friend tonight ...

M: Oh shit! Of course I can! Don't worry, I go there immediately! Thank you for alerting me Karin. Get well soon, I recommend!

K: Thanks Miranda, let me know how it went.

M: count on it!

Karin quickly turns the communicator off. She feels relieved. She turns herself towards Aethyta, who instead has swollen eyes and shiny. Her face still in suffering expression. Karin is going to try in every way to comfort her. So, her tone is rather amused, while she says ...

K: Hey, come on, old bad blue girl, come here! I want to teach you, a bit of good manners tonight ...

Aethyta bursts into laughter, she approaches Karin, drawing her firmly in her arms intently stroking her back. Her expression becomes more serious, she is still grinning, but with a reflection shyness wire in her gaze, while answering ...

A: You know, Sugary, you're really a wonderful cure-all for this old ugly blue mummy!

K: Well, I'm a doctor remember? I know many thousand medicines, Sweetie. Some horrible, other really great ... even for the Doctor!

… Liara's room is locked. She is in the dark, crouching in bed. She's weeping, no comfort for herself. A deep sadness assails her. Re-living that night has been fantastic, but it hurts so much! She realizes once again how much she misses Shepard by her side. How much they could be happy just if Shepard coming back. ... She is so tired of waiting, so exhausted. She really believed that today Shepard would wake up, instead ... what a poor deluded soul! Someone is knocking the door, the electronic lock shoots continuously for a few minutes, but she has no intention to see anyone. Nevertheless, anyone who is out there is not going to surrender. Liara's omni-tool starts ringing ... She soon realizes, it will not stop until she'll decide to respond. So, she tries to control her voice ...

L: I want to be alone ... please!

M: Well, I don't think it's a good idea! You should let me in! Secrets can be more hurt, until not revealed, and shared with someone ... remember?

Liara is very glad to hear Miranda's voice. She didn't imagine it was her. So, she tries to calm down, while she is drying her tears with the cuff of her dress. Her voice is halfway between amused and desperate ...

L: Miranda! OK, but nothing steak, this time!

Finally, Liara gets up, unlocking the door. Miranda appears with a tray in hand, with on top of it in plain sight, a succulent strawberry cake.

M: Well, to be honest, it seems more like a "strawberry cake evening" ... isn't it?

Liara cannot suppress a broad smile. The scent of that pie could take comfort in every pain!

L: Oh, Miranda, here, come in! You're incredible! Strawberry cake?! I try to ask it in the lunchroom for weeks ... of course, in vain ... how do you ...?

Miranda smiles in turn, it seems she is very quiet and amused, in truth she is really worried, her eyes are deeply investigating into Liara's ones ...

M: Well, actually ... it was to be a surprise, by the Normandy's whole Crew. Given that today, I went to see them, coincidentally I let me slip, you have a strong desire to strawberry cake for months ... Traynor and Tali have thought, for sure Shepard also will be pleased. So, they thawed Shepard's special reserves, cooking this beautiful cake, all for you, with Crew's heartiest regards! Everybody hug you. Tali, Garrus, Commander Alenko, Lt. Vega, Joker, Traynor and Cortez. They cannot wait to Shepard wakes up. So, they finally will come to see both of you. Tali, in particular, is very eager to embrace you! You know, none of them wants to be discharged, not until Shepard will come back! Oh, it was really touching, to see how much every Crew's member, feels so deeply tied to its Commander ... I think you should tell her, tomorrow! She'll be certainly very happy to know that! In any case they are leaving. Until Shepard returns, the entire Crew is under Hackett's command. They're committed to giving hand wherever help is needs. The Normandy is perfectly operative, and Commander Alenko with Garrus, are providing great support. They will set out tomorrow, finalizing the placement of comm buoys in Sol System, reporting on the state of Relay. They'll have some of the best engineers on board. Normandy is one of the fastest ships we have left, it will be a challenging mission. It'll probably take a few months, but thanks to the work of our friends we will restore all communications, and new resources will be dedicated in Charon Relay repairing.

L: Oh Miranda, I miss them too! I can't say you how much! They are good friends, and their thought, so affectionate, it really makes me so much pleasure! Oh, I'm sure the mission will achieve resounding success! As soon as, we have new communication windows I hope to contact Tali. I would like to see every one of them soon, but ... I fear that Shepard will remain in this condition for who knows how long ... days? Weeks? Years? Ah ... for Eternity?!

Liara falls back into despair, abandoning herself on the bed, her face in her hands ... This waiting is so crushing, it is becoming unbearable! Without Shepard, she feels herself in half! ... She doesn't give up, she never will, but discomfort is so heavy to bear. The disappointment is burning inside her. She lets herself give back to sadness, allowing the tears flooding her eyes, while unbearable wistfulness is overwhelming back her heart.

Miranda sits next to her in silence, she puts her arm around Liara's shoulders, holding her tenderly on herself, trying to comfort her ...

M: Hey, why don't you try to tell me everything from the beginning?

Liara strives to regain control. She uses the dress cuff again, starting to explain ...

L: Do you remember when we faced the Broker back on Hagalaz Station?

M: Of course! It was one of the hardest clashes we had ever faced! The Broker was very determined to kill us, delivering us to Collectors. Frankly speaking, when he had thrown on me the granite desk, he had almost successful!

L: Yeah! It was the worthy conclusion of two terrible years, Miranda! Which have profoundly marked my life ... The years when I believed Shepard was dead, and making matters worse, I was overwhelming by guilt, for Feron's fate causing by my fault! Oh Miranda, to see Shepard through the door of my office on Illium, realizing she was really Shepard ... to feel intensity of her feelings for me, which had not changed, it made me blow up my heart with joy! I can never describe you what I felt in those moments! However, when Shepard offered me her help, defeating Shadow Broker, founding ourselves again catapulted into battle, I could no longer ignore how easy it was to lose her again! All those fights, those formidable enemies! Not to mention the suicide mission against Collectors, from which I knew well, she would never back down! I was strangled by uncontrollable panic attack! I couldn't let me go, living our relationship quietly, taking advantage with fact she had coming back! It might seem incredible, isn't it? I yearned for her so long, but when she was finally there, I had completely frozen! I couldn't react because, I perfectly knew, I would never be able to bear the pain if I had lost her again! When Shepard invited me in her Cab, I spoke very honestly with her about my feelings, about my panic out of control ... So, ... well, she was ... Oh, just great! She always can find a way taking care of me, making me feel protected and safe. That day, I realized how much she had suffered, and how deeply she loved me! That night, Shepard swept away all my anguish and pain which they were keeping stuck inside my fear. She helped me to grasp completely every precious second opportunity that, miraculously, fate was offering us! Oh by the Goddess, Miranda! That night was the best night in my whole life, and also in Shepard's one! It was unforgettable, and something amazing happened, a kind of miracle. As you know, we Asari have the option to merge our minds with bondmates' ones. When this occurs during an ecstasy, the link established can greatly enhance the physical appearance, but at the same time transcending it. During mental union, thoughts and emotions are mixed, sensations and feelings mingle with each other, and two become one. This is normal, and it happens to all members of my species ... But, there's a tale, in Asari mythology, eh ... you know, my mother always fabled about, when I was a child! The story says that, in the Galaxy for every Asari exists only one Soulmate scattered among billions of creatures. It is an absolutely complementary mate with which it's possible filling and complementing one each other. One become perfect extension of the other. This Union goes further physical death, it lasts for eternity. This kind of merger can go far beyond body and mind, reaching the part of us we commonly call Soul, mixing those of the two partners with such intimacy, to involve their vital energy, penetrate both of them, stirring all essences of both, so inextricably as two partners become completely one. It's called Perfect Fusion, and it has infinite potential. For example, in some circumstances of particular danger, stress or pain, partners can activate a mental fusion, even if they are in far away locations, with none possibility to establish any physical contact. Their consciousness, the soul and vital energy come together anyway, and each one of them is able to live at a distance the mate's sensations, in a sort of telepathy ... That night ... Shepard and me, we had a Perfect Fusion, Miranda! Since then, our relationship has become unbreakable for eternity! For this reason, when she was on the Citadel, and she struggled to open its arms, I was in her mind, sharing with her everything. It's why I felt her asking for help, when she was dispersed under the rubble, and now we can have mental mergers, even if she is in this state!

M: Wow, it's an amazingly sweet gig! So cool and sweet that, if I didn't know you, I would say you're kidding me! What I don't understand is, why such a wonderful thing, makes you feel bad? ... I thought you were happy!

Liara turns up her voice, unloading her disappointment ...

L: Oh, of course I am! That's the crux! Today we have re-lived that wonderful night, oh it was great! The trouble is, I stupidly deluded myself that, with this explosion of emotions, with all this love, she would finally open her eyes! I thought it would be today, Miranda, you know?! I was deeply convinced of! But nothing has changed, her eyes, her expression ... even the smallest signal, nothing at all! Oh ... oh, shit! ... I'm sorry, Miranda! I … it's so frustrating ... so exhausting! I feel myself as empty. I don't know what to do, and I can't react to this bloody despair!

Miranda feels tighten her stomach, she would like to hug Liara immediately, clasping her strong to herself, but at this time, it would only increase Liara's sadness. Even Miranda's voice rises up, her reproach comes unexpected, heavily shaking Liara from her discomfort, immediately obtaining all her attention ...

M: Hey, tell me a bit, T'Soni! By accident, you never thought Shepard also has often felt in despair, in darker frustration?! Do you think she's never deluded about something she hoped and not happened instead? How many times everything went wrong? Maybe she cried, she also abandoned herself to despair, to sadness ... But then? Her interior strength, her stubborn determination and inexhaustible will to never give in, faced with nothing, it gradually taking control of the situation, and where all others fail, Shepard manages to exploiting things to her own advantage, and ... you know why? Because, she never surrenders, she doesn't give in, Liara! She always tries to find a positive side, repeating herself that everything will be fine, holding on, another bit. She trusts of this, and in the end she always right! Oh, Liara, my friend! When we met on Omega, after Shepard's death, you were supported by an indomitable will, a steadfast determination. Not to mention your bravery, crossing the galaxy alone, slipping into a den full with worse scum of universe ... Nothing could stop you. For no reason at all, you would have given up! You wanted standing up, to such a point, as to exploiting things to your own advantage ... Hey, see ... you even can do it, Liara! If you didn't recover her body, Tazzik, most likely would be able to deliver it to Collectors, and Lazarus Project would never exist. Shepard would die at that moment, and definitely with her the whole damn galaxy, ended by Reapers! However, it didn't happen because, you two are linked by a unique and special bond, which suddenly has even found a name! An incredible bond that can't be dissolved, even in death! You have uncovered ourselves, in galaxy immensity, among billions of other creatures. "Twin Souls", do you realize!? Each of you, share the other one inside her, which it completed both, so ... Trust me, forget discomfort, and listen to Shepard's inner strength, which lies within you. Unite it to yours, use it to react, make grow it, don't give up, damn it! ... I know you can do, but above all, Shepard knows as you can! She trusts in you, and Liara ... I'm sure you too, you know it!

… In the case where Liara needs a jolt, then Miranda struck her by lightning! She normally has no scruples, calling a spade a spade. However, she is in very difficult mood to be hard with Liara because, her situation is really too much painful and sad. But she wishes her well, and at this time, it is exactly what Liara needs. So, Miranda must do it! Sometimes that's what ... friends are for! Finally, Liara is starting to react ...

L: You're right Miranda! I know Shepard, better than anyone else. I exactly know how much she suffered in her life! She never hid me what she holds inside her heart. I always can feel what she perceives in deep, even if she doesn't want show it, nor to worry me. When we were on board of Normandy, trying by every means available to unite all Fleets against the Reapers. Everyone was counting on her, to save galaxy. Shepard had to bear an overwhelming pressure, no one else would be able to withstand! Very much depends on her! Everyone expected Shepard found a way to defeat the most cruel and ruthless enemy ever faced before. Those expectations Miranda, were so unbearable: billions of lives with hope placed in her hands ... But nevertheless, she never complained, not once. She managed to be always calm, alert and focused, to give us confidence, making us hopeful we could defeat them, passing down to each of us her indomitable determination. She fought with great courage, until the last moment, until the end, dragging herself painfully in a pool of blood! Shepard would also have given her life, if only her sacrifice was enough to save all of us! I always knew she wasn't going to stand back! Shepard is too brave and selfless to do it! But this is just one of a million reasons why, I'm madly in love with her! You know, one day I asked her how she does it. How she can resist ... She replied to me, thinking of loved ones, her friends ... me! For this reason, she always manages to move forward, finding the strength not to give up, facing no matter enemy. Her powerful weapon has always been ... Love! Oh, Miranda, I wasn't absolutely thinking about giving up! I never turn down helping Shepard come back, it should be necessary an entire life! Then, it means, I will spend mine, sitting close her, together our daughter, but I will never leave her. I perfectly know she does it too, in my place for me! Sooner or later all the love I feel for her, to make her coming back ... Sooner or later, all her love for me, it'll bring her at home! However, I can't help but feel bad because, I miss it! Because, I hoped she would come back today because, ... because I can't live without her! We had so little time to be together! We've a daughter to grow up a family to found ... I have no intention to give up our future! With all the price it costs to us! Right now, the war is over, and we can live long, in peace and happiness! Miranda Oh, I cannot wait tomorrow morning arriving, to come to Shepard, carry on remember our past together, the dark things and wonderful ones, all the time it will take!

Miranda's tone is really sweet, as she speaks to Liara, smiling …

M: Well, now we're talking! I've great confidence in you, Liara! I know you won't give up, and finally one day, not far away, you'll be able to complete your mission. Naturally, I'll be there celebrating with Shepard and you! For the moment, we console ourselves with a slice of this tasty great cake. Y'know what? Oh, tight-fitting clothing in hell! This cake brings you back to life, you'll see!

L: Eh, eh, thanks, Miranda ... talk to you, it makes me feel better! I wish you well, my friend!

M: Oh, you're welcome, my dear! Cheer up, Liara! There must be a good reason if against all odds, you both are miraculously survived this war! If your daughter is growing inside you ... if we all have a new future, a precious second opportunity! Oh my friend, you will, you bet it!

Miranda holds dearly Liara's arm, gently placing with other hand the backs of her fingers on Liara's face, down her cheek, in a very heartfelt touch. Finally, she grins mischievously, and says ...

L: But now ... I want to know every juicy detail about that famous great night!

L: Great night?! ... A great night, what!?

Liara and Miranda burst out laughing, while they greedily biting into a slice of cake each one. There's an atmosphere of pleasant complicity between them. Finally, Liara feels very much at home tonight! Usually she doesn't easily confides about her intimacy with Shepard. She is very jealous of their special moments. Sometimes she has willingly talked about these, only with Tali, but without exceeding too much detail. But this time she has no intention make beg for. Memories she has just re-lived with Shepard, are still going around inside her. They are swelling her heart with so pleasant sensations as she cannot resist sharing them with a friend ...

L: Oh Miranda! Shepard is ... she's so ... gorgeous! She's very charming and attractive and ... oh, terribly sexy! She always has a million things to do. She's constantly under pressure, or back dead tired from some terrifying mission, and yet ... she always makes me feel as if there were nothing else in the whole galaxy before me! Shepard is so tender, no one ever talked to me like her. She says to me a lot of sweet things, she's very deep and romantic! I ... I don't know how to explain Miranda, but she's constantly inside me. I feel her inside my heart, into my soul. She makes me feel alive, extraordinarily happy, and in a word, she makes me feel ... complete!

M: Wow! By the hell! The greatest soldier of the Galaxy manages to be both sweet and romantic! I'm really dazzled! Oh, that woman will never cease to amaze me! I bet, you're going to tell me, against all odds, she has even learned to dance!

L: eh eh eh, actually yes! You know, Shepard can dance very well! It's just a matter of finding the most suitable music and atmosphere! And then ... oh, Goddess! She kisses me ... like that!

M: Oh, listen! By the damn hell! I don't believe my ears! Wait a minute ... "like that" ... how?!

L: Miss Lawson! ... You are too curious! How does it possible for a highly exceptional human specimen like you, don't have even a grain of imagination!

M: Oh, my gosh! Then, perhaps you mean exactly at that ... "like that"!? Oh Commander Shepard! There's nothing you can do, you don't know do it better than anyone else, I wonder! Liara, dear ... so, tell me, are you sure that Shepard doesn't have a terribly sexy older brother, hidden somewhere in the galaxy?

L: eh eh eh, I don't know, Miranda! Shepard has never asked me to investigate her family. It's something I can't do if she doesn't ask me, but ... I can always tell her that Miss Lawson, fervently hopes she has a brother!

M: Oh really?! Yes, please. I would be very grateful, thank you! Another slice?

L: Oh, yes, please, is delicious!

Hours goes by joyful, it was a long time Liara didn't feel so relaxed. Miranda is so pleasant, she infuses in her joy, confidence. Transmitting her affection in a very reassuring way. Finally, she manages to distract Liara's mind from that overwhelming sense of loneliness. They laugh, joke and stuff themselves with strawberry cake, until late at night, and ... "body shape of figure," please in hell!

… Liara is truly exhausted, soon she succumbs to tiredness, falling asleep deeply. The night goes away quickly, like the beating of wings, no dreams, no more pain. The first ray of sunshine caresses her face, eluding set ajar shutters. Soon, it collects the last embrace of sleep, dissolving it inside lukewarm light of dawn. Sun's splendor mingles finally into reflection of her eyes, which timidly opens, coloring the morning glow into blue. The first thought overlooks in her mind, as usual, is for Shepard. She instinctively reaches out, looking for her in bed. Her pillow is cold, her place desolate and empty. Liara closes her eyes, trying to tear away the cloak of solitude surrounding her heart. Searching deep inside for any happy thought, able to console her. She thinks back to the nice evening with Miranda, and immediately finding pleasant memories inside her. Liara's hands are placing gently on her swollen belly, stroking it tenderly ... She feels moving inside her, tapping, right first, then left, then a little kick makes her wince...

L: hey ... hi, little one! ... You're anxious to go see your dad, isn't it?! Seeing the way, as you're jumping, I guess you say yes, aren't you? Hey! Uh, uh ... OK, OK, we get up!

Liara can smile, finally. She feels her child moving inside her. It's all the encouragement that she needs, along with a deep emotion, vibrating all around her heart. Strawberry cake, Miranda has left, exudes a pleasant scent. She cuts a big chunk, then she dresses, and no losing any more time.

... Even Karin and Aethyta woke up early this morning. None of them rationally would call it "love". As, deep in their hearts, they know both very well, it could to be called in no other way. Even if, it is for a short time, even if, it might end very soon ... Their bond became so damn deep, they cannot stay away. They desperately need, sharing every precious seconds, which makes at their available. As their eyes meet, it doesn't needs any word to say what they are feeling. Their gazes remain suspended, one inside another, by exchanging deeply all joys and all pain. As, the door of Shepard's room opens, and Liara enters the room. Aethyta is caressing Karin's face in fingertips. She touches Karin's lips with a kiss, turning on the comm. They sit next to each other, hoping that Liara feels a bit better today.

… Shepard is still, between her bed clothes, her eyes are closed, her expression is peaceful, as if asleep ... Liara looks her, this morning she seems even more beautiful. Shepard's parted lips are dark pink color, compacts and full. No movement shine through, they are unchangeable, endlessly caressed by slight breaths and regular. Her face is a slightly elongated oval, the perfect upturned nose sticks out. The chin is small, and strong-willed. Her sinuous neck rest against the pillow. Cheekbones are well drawn, they slightly protrude, adorning florid cheeks. Magnetic expression is evident. It spreads from the open and large forehead, to make fascinating all her face. Ears are rather small, facing on natural blond hair, silky and soft, honey color of. They enclose the neck, almost to her shoulders. Shepard's eyes are beautiful, large and bright, surrounded by long, thin lashes ... From the beginning, Liara was completely bewitched. For too long, eyelids are closed, hiding the clear, intense and bright color blue that, usually illuminates and embellishes every detail of delicious facial features. Liara is intently watching Shepard's face. She feels her presence, wrap and penetrate deeply inside her. She feels gusts of love into heart, as an invisible force pervades her, consoling, spurring. Strength invade her body, sustains and guides her. No fear inside, when she says ...

L: Oh, Emy you're so … gorgeous! I don't care how long it takes! What really matters is just you come back to me! When it'll happen, I will be right here, sitting next to you, waiting for you. I love you, Emily, for eternity! Only this matters to me! So, now we will resume exactly where we left off last night ...

That night! Oh, that wonderful night, we'd said one another, at least one million times "I love you," remember? The new day surprised us once again embraced, without words, as if suspended among thousand emotions, floating on a cloud, away from it all. Only you and me, definitely tied into a knot of mind, heart and soul, inextricably intertwined for eternity. We were asleep without even realizing it. When I woke up, I was still wrapped inside your warmth.

L: are you sleeping?

S: No, I was thinking of you ...

L: And … what were you thinking?

While you were whispering sweetly, you don't stop a moment stroking my shoulder and arm, and tenderly you hold me closer ...

S: How wonderful you are ... as you make me feel good ... how lucky I am ... how much I love you! ... I wouldn't be forced going away! It saddens me ... really much! I can't tell you, how much I wish you come with me!

L: Oh Emily! I love you madly! Neither do I. I can describe, what I'm worried about you! Only one thing comforts me. Although I won't follow you, I'll never leave you alone! When you face the Collectors, you just need to focus, thinking deeply about me, and you'll feel me inside your mind. I'll be by your side, seeing everything through your eyes. I'll always come with you every step of the way, experiencing anything you must face, for whole time it needs to ... From now on, in time of need, each of us won't be alone ... never again!

S: Hey, my sweet little blue girl, thank you! Don't worry! We will, in usual way!

L: I wish we had more time to be together ... yet you're not leave, and I already miss you!

S: I miss you too, my love, but ... what we shared tonight is so precious that ... it'll give me strength, facing any danger, or enemy, or damn dark threat, in total awareness that nothing in whole Universe could keep me for a long time away from you!

Your voice was so confident and determined, your eyes so deep and sincere, I felt pervaded by a great emotion that, only your lips could take comfort. Gently and passionately, with tenderness and emotion, in a long kiss, wonderful that, magically erased every fear.

S: I gotta go ...

L: I know ...

… Get out of bed, get dressed, to look, as you were wearing again your elegant Cerberus' uniform ... it was heartbreaking! The silence that enveloped everything, so heavy to bear ... The moment was coming, and we couldn't avoid it to happen! We were standing, facing each other. You kept my hands, intertwining your fingers with mine, making me slip into an intense embrace, captivating. Finally, while I looked into your eyes, I found very natural to caress your hair, and I said you ...

L: Oh, I like your hair, you know? So as now! It's a nice color, and this new hairstyle look, you've since you came back ... it intrigues me, I find it so sexy ...

S: Well, this is my natural color! When I woke up, on Cerberus' Base, my hair got back in the normal color, and it was very long. Followed days were so intense and frantic, I certainly haven't any time for hair stylist. However, it was too long, and I don't like the hair tied. So, Miranda has kindly offered to freshen up my hairdo a little. That girl is in endless resources! If you really like, I will be happy to stay like this, for you. So ... sexy eh, hmm, really?!

L: Yeah, really! ... Please, don't change! This bringing my mind just happy memories ... While, the other hairdo, the one you had before ... well, you know it!

You dragged me back inside your hug, I already missed you crazily! I squeezed you so hard, I felt your heart banging at breakneck speed, directly into mine!

S: I beg you, take care of yourself ... Don't change anything of what you are!

L: Promise you will come back!

S: Hey, my little baby girl ... I'm always coming back!

L: I love you, Shepard! Thanks for drinks, and ... for everything!

… You replied to me with one last kiss, which wouldn't finish anymore. Then, I had to find the courage to go away. You are still standing, behind the door wide open, motionless, with your arms along the body. You were looking at me in silence, an invisible smile just sketched in your face. As long as the automatic closure was activated, hiding you to my eyes, but not to my heart!

To be Continued …


	11. Suicide Mission

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

Chapter 10

Suicide Mission

… I was back at my position just a few minutes, when I heard the Normandy unhook from mooring dock. I opened shutters, looking off through horizon, until it was becoming a tiny dot far away, completely dissolving, into Hagalaz threatening atmosphere of. Broker's control room was deserted and silent. Everything enveloped by loneliness. I slumped, leaning to terminal console, I bowed my head. My chin tilted along the neck, my arms gathered around my body, imagining you still in my embrace. Everywhere I could look, I saw your face. On my skin, I still felt the gentle touch of your hands. On my cheeks the tenderness of your fingers, on my lips the sweetness of your kisses. Inside heart, into every cell, filling every fiber of my body, I felt my destiny, now inextricably linked inner of yours ... My Love wrapped you, pervading everything of you. Your presence was so tangible, it instilled me a deep sense of peace, security and contentment. I felt between us such a deep contact it was established that, not even distance was more able to break! We were connected, I could feel you inside me, like a constant presence ... It was a wonderful feeling! For the first time since the day I watched you die, I didn't feel myself alone anymore! I prayed the Goddess, you too could experience the same feelings, perceiving me within yourself, to infuse you, strength and security. I wished you could feel yourself flooded with all the love I felt for you! In all my life, I never had been so happy, so satisfied, so grateful to fate, having granted us this wonderful second opportunity to be together ... I thought _"Oh thank Goddess! I beg you, let her come back soon to me!"_ I felt so excited, regenerated, thanks to what a formidable, it had been between us! I felt our relationship so strong as nothing could ever dent it. I had a great desire helping you defeat the Reapers, to come in handy. So, I glued to terminals with renewed enthusiasm. I focused me on Broker's data, looking for any clue as weak could to be useful. My days slip away fast, there was much work to do. Luckily, I could count on Feron, who bent over backwards to help me out. One evening, while I was examining agents in mission reports, I suddenly felt your voice, unexpected look out in my head. First, as a slight intuition, then more and more distinctly. You stroked my mind, coming in, gently. Then, you spread everywhere, intimate and enveloping. Turning you into an intense, tender embrace, deeply loving and sweet, ever so warm and comforting ...

 _S: "Oh Liara ... I hope you can hear me ... Here we go! We are going to cross the Omega4 Relay ... I love you! "..._

My heart sank almost made me pass out with emotion, but I stood motionless, leaning against the terminal. No movement, not even the smallest breath you could guess. Only my eyes wide open. Immediately, turning in darkness color. I wrapped my body into a deep blue halo, while my mind ... it could see yours!

 _L: "Emily! ... Oh by the Goddess! Here I am, my love! I nor forsake you, it will be all right! Take courage Commander! If anyone can defeat the Collectors, it's you! You always will because, you always know what you have to do! Then, you've the best technology, the best available team ... You are not going to fail! Oh Shepard, you cannot fail!"_

 _S: "I ... I can hear you! Ah, it's incredible! Liara ... Oh, my love, we are not going to fail, I promise!"_

Next moment you were inside! You looked carefully outside, in bated breath. The Normandy was plunged into a sea of junks, they were raining down from all sides. A dangerous threat to the hull integrity. I could see the cockpit, you were next to Joker. A little over away, there were Miranda and Jacob, then Jack and the Justicar. You turned up right in the middle of a debris field. There were exploded scrap ships, scattered everywhere, and an Oculus multitude, which shot you their particle beams. One of them punched through the cargo hold, but along with Garrus and Grunt, you quickly got rid of it. Finally, you were ahead of the Collectors Base, which seemed to me more huge and frightening than I imagined. Something suddenly materialized! The Collector Cruiser appeared from nowhere, as if by magic, while I felt a shiver down my spine! That upsetting giant silhouette ... oh, I could never forget it! It was the same destroyed the Normandy, and ... who had killed you!

You couldn't take your eyes off from the dark death messenger. I heard your heart speed up, my own together, while your nails pressed down, into tight fists of your hands. I could feel the pain of your palms scored in-depth. But you were not listening, you only yearned beating to a bloody pulp the evil. One by one all faces, and all names of our comrades we lost in two years earlier assault, they were passing through your mind, and … my own mind through! Finally, you spoke, with your voice in commanding tone ...

S: It's time to show off our new fangs!

This time, Normandy's guns and shields were greatly enhanced. Joker was a real ace in evasive actions, which allowed you to return fire. Fight was really hard, but you well knew your stuff. When Cannon Thannix hit the target, you stayed in silence for a moment, looking at that damn ship go shatter, blow up into a thousand pieces, scattering it in vacuum, inside a hurricane of light flashes, and fire. Together with me ... we both with the same feeling of rematch, well engraved in the middle of the heart. Normandy had been damaged, but it was possible landing back on Collector Base. Joker and Edi taken care of some repairs. You ordered a briefing in Communications Room, studying Base's map, finding a way to enter. The things were not going according to plan. You realized to complete the mission, it would be more difficult than expected. The main doors were locked, secondary corridors invaded by thousands of seeker swarms, but ... you couldn't give up! I felt a terrible thought cross your mind, then anger, and pain. I too was invaded, as I realized, the Collectors had kidnapped your whole crew, imprisoned its into the Base. If you fell through, all of them would die, but not only this. The Collectors would have had free rein, kidnapping who knows how many millions of humans, probably until your species complete annihilation! All you wanted it was just to stop them, at any cost! You knew, you had to be totally honest with the crew ... I heard you, thinking desperately my name, then a strong stomach hurt, and tears angrily throw back. Finally, your confident voice, against the silence, once again, which showed only determination and strength ...

S: The plan didn't work as we expected. The situation now is this! We can't be concerned if the Normandy succeed in taking us at home! We came here to stop the Collectors. This means, develop a plan to destroy this Station ... It isn't a fortress, it will have to be some way!

The only way to proceed was through air ducts systems. However, the temperature inside, it was very high. It could be lowered solely through a series of control valves, located in another area of the Base. You assigned Tali for systems bypass through the ducts. You, Garrus and Grunt had to open cooling valves. You assigned the command of all other squad's members to Miranda. The goal was to keep enemies busy, as long as possible, on a second battlefront, trying to distract them from you. Situation was serious, the absolute cooperation of all, not less than essential. It was time to be completely honest with your team. Making anyone feel essential and indispensable. Stimulating their sense of duty, their heroism, lead by example, to make history, succeeding in sweeping away the evil from the galaxy, to claim the Peace. It was time to fight and not to give up! Exactly what the Commander Shepard, can do best, at any cost, with heroism and ... up to the end! There was a long moment of silence, in which I clearly perceived, I was all, in your thoughts! Suddenly one of our memories completely taken your mind, grabbing mine too. I felt shivers run on your skin, reaching my back. Your lips showered me of love, holding me tight to you that impetuously were whispering … _"oh, I swear ... never again!"_ It was so real, so deep ... Another thought left my mind, echoing immediately inside yours _"No damn dark threat will keep you long away from me! ... I love you, Shepard ... I'm sure you'll come back!"_ Finally, your intrepid tone caught the attention, fueled courage, lighted the hope ...

S: I don't know what we'll find out there, and I won't lie to you. It won't be easy! We've lost some valid comrades, we could lose more again ... We don't know how many people the Collectors have caught ... thousands, hundreds of thousands, it doesn't matter! What matters is this ... They won't kidnap others! This is what we'll do, here and now! It will end with us! ... They want to find out what we are made. I say we show them, but in our own way. We bring home, our people!

… Collectors' Base was boundless and teeming with enemies, but you knew Tali's life depended on your speed of cooling ventilation ducts. This doubled your strength and your determination. I felt intensely flowing inside me, all your energy, your concentration, a great calm and lucidity with which you faced every situation, exploiting it quickly to your advantage. I could see the battle through your eyes, I could hear your thoughts, your pain, the speed with which you responded and reasoned out. Your talent, was really terrific, every action or reaction came out spontaneously, like a reflex to an extreme stimulation of survival. All your senses extended on high alert. You foretold each individual event, with surgical precision before it happened. Each member of team, including the new ones, trusted blindly. All of them following you in perfect harmony, and their loyalty instilled you an invincible safety and strength! When the last valve was opened, Tali got bypass of main door, allowing everyone to go in. All of you found you into a huge room, which contained hundreds and hundreds of stasis pods, inside which, thousands of human beings were kept alive. They were poor kidnapped settlers! Periodically they were dissolved alive and turned into a gray liquid, which flowed continuously through huge pipes. It was directed towards Station's Center, probably to the Control Room. My eyes cried out, my heart bleed while I was watching helplessly, through your gaze, liquefying of a poor girl! It was the most chilling and terrifying thing I had ever seen! I felt your anger, your dismay and your frustration, exploding and mingle with mine. We were aghast! Both wondered how it could exist in the Galaxy, beings so repugnant, cruel, devoid of any sentiment ... Both we got no answer! How did it possible for someone to do so much, to be so monster?! Finally, you found the pods contained your crew, and I was invaded by an explosion of joy that pounding in your heart, by an intense emotion that swelled my soul, filling me up in every cell. You were furiously struggling not to burst into tears, your soul pressed against your throat. They were still alive! You had to hold on, staying focused, getting act quickly. There wasn't a minute to lose! You all precipitates on them with nails, with gun stock's blows, bare-handed punching and kicking against that horror. Miraculously, one by one all the pods detached, freeing up their valuable content. Your comrades were amazingly unharmed and you were ripping them off to a horrible fate!

Goddess, what a relief! There was also Karin, and Kelly Chambers, that girl so kind, I met onboard Normandy. I could feel only a great happiness for them safety overwhelm me! However, your companions were all very worn out, and certainly they couldn't follow you into battle. So, you entrusted them to Dr. Mordin Solus, the Salarians scientist, keeping them healthy and safe back on Normandy. In the meantime, Collectors were slowing down your advancing. Seeker swarms were everywhere, they seemed to never end. They were too many, even Mordin systems shading wouldn't be enough, keeping you safe. I tried helping you with a suggestion ... _"Shepard, perhaps a very powerful biotic, would be able to protect a squad with a barrier, allowing to pass"_ ...

You received my idea immediately ...

S: What if using biotic powers? Could we create a biotic field, preventing them from approaching!?

SAM: Yeah, I think it's possible. I couldn't protect everyone, but only a small team, and it should remain close to me ...

M: I could do that, too. Any biotic can do it, theoretically ...

You entrusted Samara for task. I felt reassured. Justicars probably are the most powerful biotic among us Asari. She would surely be able to keep you safe. You brought Miranda and Grunt with you, while the others were creating a diversion, proceeding along the main passage, headed by Garrus. Advancing through seeker swarms, it was very hard. Luckily Samara was really powerful, and her insurmountable biotic barrier kept you safe. You were forced to stop frequently because, enemies were everywhere. Several husks, abominations and scions are trying to weaken protective barrier, coming before the even more deadly Collectors troops. The one in particular really gave me the creeps, every time his voice bounced from your mind to mine, threatening thundering ... _"I'm Harbinger, assuming direct control ... This hurt you! You will know pain Shepard! If I must tear you apart, Shepard, I will!"_ I learned from Broker's archives, Harbinger was the first Reaper of history, who commanded everyone Reapers, and directly even Collectors. It was clear, he had it with you! Perhaps because he knew that it was you who destroyed the Sovereign! Anyway, it was terribly disturbing because, every time you killed him, Harbinger took control of someone else, shooting against you biotic energy spheres really lethal. The distance you had to travel was considerable, the battle really challenging, but you never lost heart, inciting squad to resist, not to give up, keeping on fighting! Finally, you got to reach the door, when Samara was now really exhausted ... Other enemies, preventing you from crossing the entrance. Samara's biotic barrier was about to give in. With a last desperate effort, Samara gathered all the biotic force she could find, hurling against enemies one biotic field, so powerful as it swept them all at once, allowing you to come in. Base's Central Chamber was near, but reaching it strong difficult. Only one possible way, following along suspended pipes, using on a floating platform. It was risked, but no other way was available! It was time talking back to the team. Boosting confidence, spurring dare, pull out the heroism from each other, taking responsibility … All of a sudden, my name in your mind once again, inextricably mixed it into yours. A wave of love, both enveloping, the warmth of your memories, in mine. Sighs, perfect fusion, flight ... _"I don't want to miss you! ... I won't lose you! ... I love you!"_... _"Then, come back! ... Come back! I love you!"_ Finally, your voice, even more determined, confident said ...

S: The Collectors, the Reapers aren't a threat for us. They are a threat for everything, for all! That's why we fight. That's at stake! It's been a long journey, and no one will come out without scars. Everything is decided right now! In the next few minutes, we'll win, or we'll lose everything! Make me proud of you, and make yourself proud!

M: Well said! Let's go to complete the mission!

Miranda and Grunt came with you, while Garrus was in head of others, with the difficult task to cover your back, keeping busy the most possible enemies. Many Collectors platforms were incoming, trying to stop you in every way. Enemies were overwhelming numbers: Collectors drones, guardians, assassins, and abominations and scions, arriving continually, but you and your teammates had no intention of surrendering. I felt the great effort of the battle inside you, and your determination to resist! By now it seemed almost got it, but the work was hard. The struggle was becoming more and more intense. You felt a great pain in your arms and legs, but you didn't listen, you pushed back. You had to stay focused, neglecting each signal of your body, although every shot caused you more and more pain. I could feel all your strain hard, the pain and fatigue. They were the same that crushed my body. I didn't want to give up! I didn't want to give up! I didn't want to let you go. I kept repeating that you had to resist ... that I had to resist … _"Come on Shepard, hold on! Here we go! You cannot give up, just right now! ... Think to humanity, to all those poor settlers, to your team ... to me! ... You promised, remember? You are not going to fail!"_ From your mind to my mind … _"I won't fail! ... I won't fail! ... I will not fail!"_ Then your cries over the fury of the fight ...

S: Come on people, hold on! We are not going to fail!

You finally cleared the latest wave of enemies, coming to the Central Core, powering the Base, but something unthinkable emerged out of nowhere! A strange Reaper, synthetic and horrible, but different, definitely in human form ... It had a body littered with metal and pipes. A human Reaper Larva, with three huge pulsating red eyes, which swirled menacingly, able to fire lethal energy beams. At the center of the chest, it swirled another big red nucleus, which was able to wipe out whatever it could hit. Horror in your mind, in my mind, in my heart!

S: this thing is an abomination! Edi, what about how destroying it?

E: The feeding tubes are a structural weakness. Destroying their supports should make collapse them, eliminating the Reaper.

However, the Human-Reaper was constantly moving. It made difficult to hit those tubes, avoiding to take shots. You were always more focused, and determined shoot it down, as quickly as possible. I felt the great willingness that you needed, not to succumb to the pain, which it was invading every cell of your body, and mine. When you were about to give up, you always addressed me your thoughts, and every time, you miraculously could find the strength to give yet another blast at Reaper Larva. Grunt and Miranda took care of Harbinger and other Collectors incoming, which kept arriving on floating platforms. Finally, you hit the nail on the head, precipitating what it left of it, into the chasm below.

S: Joker, ready taking off! I'm going to plant a bomb, to blow it up!

J: roger Commander!

Just as you were about overloading the core, you had contacted by the Illusive Man through Miranda's comm. You seemed unmoved, but an alarm sounded in your brain, in mine. Suspicion, fear ... _"Beware Shepard, he is merciless, I don't trust him!"_ ... _"I know, neither do I. Don't be afraid!"_

IM: Shepard, you've done the impossible!

S: I was just part of a team, some of the members gave their lives!

IM: ... a radioactive pulse should kill remaining Collectors, but leave intact machines and technology. It's our chance Shepard! They were building a Reaper, this knowledge, could secure humanity's future against the Reapers and beyond.

S: They break up people, reducing in something horrible, we must destroy the Base!

IM: Don't be so limited! Directing these resources against the Reapers could be our only chance!

Miranda also seemed on your side ...

M: I wouldn't know! Seeing it in person, use something from this Base, it seems almost a betrayal!

S: ... You're ruthless, over time you'll choose to build your own personal Reaper! No matter what technologies we could find, it isn't worth it!

IM: Shepard! You died fighting for what you believe. I've brought you back to life, so you could keep fighting. One might argue we've gone too beyond, but look what you've made! I didn't leave you because I knew your worth. Don't give up so lightly this structure, think of its potential!

S: we'll fight and we'll win without! I'll not let my fear compromise my ethics!

The Illusive Man would do anything to get Reapers' technology. He ordered Miranda to stop you. In my mind nothing else than a flash of suffocating terror! ... _"Oh Goddess, Shepard!"_ ... _"Don't worry, it's all right!"_

IM: Miranda, don't let Shepard destroy the Base!

M: otherwise ... you'll also replace me?

IM: I gave you an order Miranda!

M: I've noticed! You Regard it my resignation!

I couldn't believe it! Miranda Lawson, a Cerberus' Officer, had just ignored one direct order of Illusive Man. She had hung up comm., helping you overload the Core! I felt your satisfaction with the behaviour of Miranda, and your affection with her. Miranda's gratitude towards you into that quick glance between you. There was friendship! I thought you made inroads in her cold-heart when you helped her, to save her sister Oriana from the clutches of his father, you gained her loyalty! When overloading was complete, you had only ten minutes to get back on Normandy. Really short time! There was not a moment to lose! But, it was not yet over! Exactly when you ordered to get in, the Human-Reaper returned, darkly uploading its central core, forcing you to start all over again! Time seemed to slow down, every second long an eternity. I was starting to be afraid losing mental connection, but not even I was going to give up! My concentration was at least equal to yours. My willpower was feeding itself with all love I felt for you! You were exhausted, but you had to fight that monster again! You needed my full support ... I was exhausted, but I had no intention to leave you alone! I would have died rather than lose the mental contact! I was firmly clinging to your mind, I hold you tight inside my mind, inciting you, spurring you, push you not to give up, saying you how much I love you … _"Emy, I love you! Don't listen the pain! ... Please, listen just to me! I love you ... I want you ... I need you!"_ … _"Oh, Liara, please don't go! I love you!"_ While you lined up your shot to its right eye, its energy beam grazed you, completely eliminating your shield, causing a stabbing pain throughout your body, which made you scream! But you resisted … I resisted!

Finally, I sensed you were holding your breath, letting go the last shot. A perfect center, then a massive explosion was putting a definitive end to the abominable thing. Several minutes had passed, you couldn't stay longer! You had to escape, but running. The explosion had terribly tilted your platform. I saw Miranda to slip, she was about falling! None thoughts in your mind, just one name _"Miranda!"_ You let yourself slide down the sloping floor, your hands outstretched, managing to grab her on the fly, just a moment before she plummet in chasm! Finally, you were fleeing, but thousands of swarm seekers were chasing you. Collectors were incessantly firing on. When finally, you reached the Normandy ... Miranda and Grunt jumped, getting on board safe and sound. However, you covered retreat, engaging by Collectors, while the ground collapsed. The distance of Normandy was enlarged, before you could jump. Suddenly your lifeline seemed out of reach! I had a terrible fear _"Oh, Goddess! Is too far!"_ But I hid my thoughts in silence! My heart in your heart, madly. I felt you didn't give up! ... _"I can do!"_ in your mind, in my mind, _"Sure you can!"_ I just wanted to believe it, with all my strength, and I cried in your mind ... _"Run, Shepard, run! Let you jump! You've to do it right now! You must do it! I love you, Emily! You cannot fail! Did you hear me!? Woe to you, if you don't come back!"_ … Only your sweet voice in my mind ... _"I hear you! … I love you! ... I swear, never again!"_ You already were running at breakneck speed. You had the terrible feeling that your legs will explode with the effort, but you managed to even accelerate a little. Just enough, it made you took out a long jump. You left for a moment suspended in air, finding yourself at the last moment, with your hands firmly clinging to Miranda's ones, who quickly dragged you onboard. The Normandy was all right, Joker couldn't wait. So, in a flash he took you off! Your beats banging at breakneck speed, rolling your heart painfully against your chest. Your chest, and mine. Then, the joy ... You all were alive! I could feel weeping, pressing at your throat, and be pushed back. Tears swell your eyes, reach out to the limit, and then go back into hiding. I could feel the joy flooding your stomach, and then explode, invading you, invading me, and then! ... Then, I couldn't understand what were my emotions, and what were, yours. It was beautiful! A total and deep involvement, where everything was ... just ours! Finally, your voice proud and excited, warmed my heart once again, as you spoke to your Crew...

S: It's over! ... It's really over! We defeated the Collectors, we came back all alive! Congrats to all of you! Mission had been a resounding success! You did a great job, I'd never could to make it, without each of you! You've been ... really great, my friends!

M: Credit with you, Commander! It was a real honor to serve under your command! The Illusive Man was right at least in this ... You are a great leader, a great woman, and a true symbol for the whole of humanity!

I spoke back to you in your mind, without finding all the words that I wished, to tell you what I sensed ... _"Oh yeah! For once, I agree completely with Miranda! You've been simply fantastic! I'm so proud of you, Shepard! I ... I am deeply honored to deserve your love, for eternity! Come back home soon, my love!"_... _"Oh Liara, I couldn't do it, without you! Thank you, my love! I hope to see you soon! I love you!"_

… Then the merger broke down, and I found myself sitting on the ground, absolutely exhausted by the effort, but at the same time completely overflowing with joy! I still couldn't believe it! The Collectors were defeated, the crew of Normandy saved, and all of your team members surviving. I couldn't breathe, I felt myself exploding with joy, fainting with happiness. You were alive, you loved me, and ... Oh Goddess! You were coming back to me!

As soon as I recovered by emotion, I sent to Edi all Reaper's data, I was processing from Broker's information. I wished data might come in handy, to update the Council and the Alliance about Reaper's real threat for entire galaxy. I hoped in my heart, they finally gave heed to you, and they were taking every possible precaution, preventing all of us, to be unprepared, in front of their inevitable ... arrival!

To be Continue ...


	12. You didn't come to stay!

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

 **Chapter 11**

 **You didn't come to stay!**

... The following days, seemed to me endless. Until, one morning, I heard the Normandy, hooking the dock, and you slowly were crossing the door, coming towards me, beaming ...

L: Shepard, finally! I can't tell you, how happy I am to see you!

S: Liara, sweetheart! You know, me too I'm very honored, deserving your love for eternity!

L: Oh, please, quit it! Come here!

I took your hands, interlacing your fingers with mine, getting closer to you, touching you lightly. Your eyes were like a magnet for mine. I couldn't see nothing but your gaze, sweet and lit of love, deep and sincere ... I felt my heart get soaked with emotion, dilated with joy, slather on Love, which swelled and overflowing out of every beat, up to take my breath away. I drew you even closer, melting me in shivers inside your embrace, which overwhelmed me with emotion. I met immediately your heart went crazy, bouncing at breakneck speed against mine, which it couldn't slow down. I picked up your face in my hands, caressing your hair and cheeks with the backs of my fingers. You held me stronger, without speaking, approaching your lips to mine, up to brush against them, staying suspended inside a long moment exciting. Eyes thrown into eyes, separated only by a slight sigh. Then, the light touch of your lips, was tenderly caressing mine. You slowly kissed every contour of my mouth, playing on my cheeks, quivering on my neck. Your lips were fleeing, then returned, most thirsty, more intense and sweeter than before. You were looking for my breath again, wrapping my lips, not leaving them to go away anymore. Finally, ours lips were intensely blending through a deep sea of endless emotion. At last, your voice, which still trembled with emotion ...

S: Oh, Liara, my love, I missed you so much! Look, why don't we go to my cabin? We could be alone! Just you and me, trying to make up for lost time ... at least a little bit!

L: Oh, Shepard! I just wish staying with you! I need you so much, my Love, but ... it's broad daylight! Your crew will be in full activity ... Everybody will see us, disappearing in your cabin for who knows how long!

S: hmm, oh yeah! I forgot, so ... who really cares!

L: Eh eh ... it's me! Because ... Joker has already started calling me "little Vaenia" the last time I was on board the Normandy, and for sure he's just waiting to put me back in embarrassment ...

You couldn't hold back a chuckle, while you caressed my back, and in amused tone you said ...

S: Ha, Joker, that son ...! I handle that at him, don't worry ... "Little Vaenia"! Eh eh eh, if he tries again, I'll throw him overboard with my hands, I promise!

L: Eh eh, no, no Shepard, for goodness sake! Look, why don't we rather stay here? No one will disturb us, maybe they'll think we're working ...

S: and ... Feron?

L: he's on a mission ... he won't be back for another week. There's no one, only you and me! Nobody can enter this room. We are absolutely alone. Come on, there is a couch in Video lounge, and a wide selection of relaxing background music ...

S: OK, as you prefer. I don't care where ... I just want to be with you ... the couch will be OK!

Video room was never very enlightened. Some music of piano, sweet and poignant, soon invaded every thing, creating the right atmosphere.

S: You know, you were right! I love it here ... this piece delight me. The atmosphere is perfect! Come here ... dance with me!

I enclosed your neck with my arm, my hand through your hair, while the other hand interlaced with your fingers, down the side. I let myself be guided by that wonderful music, in a sinuous slow sway, picking up the light of your gaze, letting myself lull by your gentle smile, by such melodious sound ...

L: it's a beautiful piece, why do you know it?

S: it's Beethoven, a human composer, lived more or less 400 years ago! This piece is called "Moonlight Sonata." It should be a melody inspired by his beloved because, it's poignant sweetness. You know, this Adagio movement, is one of my favorite tunes ... overall!

L: Oh, then, it had to be a great love if, it managed to inspire such a wonderful music!

S: Oh ... for sure, but it's not even remotely comparable to ... what I feel for you!

L: Oh, you know, this is one of those times, I cannot really believe you're a so lethal soldier on the battlefield! How can you get to be so infinitely romantic and sweet, but when we are together?!

S: Well, then let's see! I should think ... maybe the fact you're not a brutal Collector, who is trying to kill me ... could have some weight! Or maybe because ... you are the most gorgeous creature that universe has ever known! Or again ... because, when I look at you, every time I hold you in my arms, brushing your lips, I feel myself extremely grateful to be alive, to have met you, and ... that, you completely reciprocate, all the love I feel for you!

L: oh, I love you. Emy! I love you to die for!

S: Hey, my little baby girl! Then, soon … give me the sweetest kiss you can find!

I wrapped you inside my embrace more intensely, picking your hair between my fingers, approaching my lips to your forehead, sprinkled it with small kisses. I reached your closed eyes, stroking your eyelids with my lips. I brushed your cheeks, slipping slow down your neck, making you hold your breath, ascending sweetly, following that thrill, feeding it with kisses, until I reached your chin. I overcame it to meet again your lips half-closed, who ardently craved mine. So, I brushed your mouth slowly, tracing every contour, with no hurry, infinitely sweetness of. I could feel you hold me even closer, with intensity, filling me with tenderness, while you were looking for my mouth on the sigh's brim. Until, you were falling, and falling again on my lips, so in love with you that, they were mingling to yours warmly, in a love explosion, which enveloped us both, jointing us in only one breath, one unique heartbeat, dragging us into a more and more intense vortex of passion, from which in short, we couldn't resist anymore! Then, your hands spoke to my body, in heart language, slipping slight on my skin, in passionate caresses. To reach every cell, each fiber, every tissue, by vibrating every string of my Soul. Merging me, inextricably at you, with all more intimate I had in myself, in every breath, in each your thrill. I could enter vividly in your depths, becoming part of them, miraculously tie yourself to mine, confusing us together in all that is most precious belongs to us! Our bodies were attracted each other, like moths blinded by the light. Too intensely, too ardently, too passionately, not to start burn like raving flames. Each one wrapped in the other, mixed, intertwined and inextricably linked together, united in deep in a blue cloak. Embraced of sweetness, as the ecstasy fell upon us, overwhelming our senses like a waterfall, during an invaluable time of inexpressible wonder!

… Liara holds Shepard's hand, binding their bodies in a brilliant blue glow. Their minds come together, and intensively share with vivid realism, every memory of that day, as if they were traveling through every thrill again, in every emotion, reliving each swirling breath of their senses on fire. Shepard's beats, soon starts to rise up to 160/min. Karin is finally accustomed to Shepard's endless peaks. She learned not to worry because, Shepard's heart has never shown any sign of suffering. Karin's meticulous and constant controls, reveal a condition of perfect health with none collateral tiredness, due to the particular type of acceleration. When the merger is complete, the silence surrounds the room for a few minutes before Liara restarts to speak ...

L: We stood for a long moment, savoring the joy and deep feeling of fulfillment, of completeness which every time, we can feel bigger. As usual, you held me in your arms, gently stroking me, while we were exchanging a lot of tenderness. An indefinite time later, your gentle voice awoke us by pleasing silence ...

S: Liara, you know ... about Collectors I ... on that Base, I felt you so intensely, so united with me, and connected in the most intimate part of me! ... Ah, your presence has been absolutely crucial, my Love!

L: Oh, Emy! It is completely true for me too! It was awesome! We touched ourselves in such a depth, and we had exchanged, and helped, and merged ourselves into One! You know, I feel you still inside me, like a constant presence! Something wonderful, unique, to which I cannot give up!

S: Oh, me too! However, it was ... arduous! In some moments I was in pieces, and ... I wouldn't share with you the pain ... to make you suffer! You were hurting as much as myself. I could feel you, and ... oh, darling one, I no longer want to make you suffer that way!

I hug you stronger, rolling in the couch, finding myself on top of you, very close to your face. Your hands were caressing my cheeks, my fingers were sinking in your hair ...

L: Shepard, you are ... my everythingl! I want to have everything of you! Whatever, do you hear me? Not just your happy part. Oh, you know ... sharing your joy, feel it explodes inside me, so intensely as I couldn't distinguish your own from my own, it was beautiful! However ... when I suffered together with you, surrounded from your own pain, the physical one, and what about your feelings ... Emily, it was so intimate, so personal ... I'd never felt you so deeply mine, as in those terrible moments, my love! I'd never felt myself so intimately yours! Maybe ... to belong really each other, is just this Emy, and ... well, I want you! Even when it hurts, furthermore ... I too want to protect you, don't you believe?! I want to take care of you, forever! Eh, eh, you'll just choose better your enemies, from now on!

You enlarged your smile, mixing it in mine, in a long kiss, sweet and intense, deep up to the soul. Then, you told me ...

S: Oh, I love you so much, Liara! That pain would have been unbearable, without you! It was the most profound experience, intimate and important of my whole life! You are ... my everything, my love!

L: I know! I sensed it very clearly that day, and constantly, on every occasion, and ... Oh thank you! I'm so happy and proud of it, my love!

S: Oh ... well, in that case, I am afraid that now ... you have to kiss me again!

I kissed you again and again, for a long time, but little by little, I sensed your eyes were changing. I could feel there was something wrong. Maybe, something had happened, which you didn't courage to speak out ... Something was making you feel bad!

L: Emily!?

S: what?!

L: What, can't you just tell me?

S: hmm, I can no longer hide you anything, isn't it?!

L: You didn't come to stay ... didn't you?!

S: Oh, shit!

I felt your heart pound like a drum against my breast. Your discomfort and frustration were growing, became overwhelming, more and more unbearable, then unsustainable! To know, you had to leave again, broke my heart, but I couldn't lose myself to despair because, you might feel even worse, seeing me suffer. I didn't want you felt sorry for me! So, I hugged you more tight, completely enclosing you in my arms, suddenly finding myself hanging on your lips, lost deep in your eyes, which couldn't lie. I was clinging to the edge of your mouth, which attracted my own helplessly into a never-ending kiss, poignant and passionate ...

L: chin up my Star, speak with me! Please, you shouldn't be afraid to hurt me. I need, you can tell me everything about you! ... Emily, you and me, we can share any joy, and split in half every pain ...

S: Ah, OK … I received another mission! ... I have to set out, very soon! Rather, I shouldn't even be here!

L: Oh Goddess! But, if you just leave from Cerberus, you defeated Collectors ... I ... I start to be confused!

S: When I sent my report to Council and Anderson, I was secretly contacted by Admiral Hackett ... It seems humanity is seriously risking a war with Batarians! They held in hostage an important human scientist. Apparently, all diplomatic attempts to get her release, have miserably failed ... I have to release her with a fast and surgical mission, possibly bloodless. Hackett, wants anyone being aware of my presence, so I'll have to act alone, with not even support from the squad. Oh shit! We really didn't need this! With Reapers at our door, we cannot afford another war against Batarians! It would undermine our forces, understand?! It'll leave us exposed, and helpless when these monsters inevitably will come!

L: Of course I know! It's obvious if, Admiral Hackett wants to send you, the mission is very important and delicate. He needs his best soldier. Oh Shepard! I hate to say it, but the situation is such that forces us to put aside again our life, for the benefit of everyone! Don't worry, Commander! I understand the circumstances, as well as, I'm sure you will complete this mission with your usual talent. Maybe, for once, it will be really a short matter!

S: Oh, my Love! You can't imagine, how much, being with you can comfort me! I knew you'd understand, I never doubt! What makes me feel really bad, it's having to be separated once again! I ... oh, shit! I've absolutely no desire to go!

L: Emy oh, I know, and ... I'd give anything because you could stay here! However, it's only thanks to people like you, who are fighting against evil, with courage and self-sacrifice, with great suffering they can hold out against so much pain, if everyone, one day will count on a Future, together with their loved ones, in peace, and ... happiness! I'm sure this day will come very soon also for us, my Love. Finally, we'll can be together all the time that we want, without having to steal our fantastic moments like these, snatching them out to your missions!

S: Oh, come here, little heart! Please, hold me tight! Here, in your arms ... again for a while!

L: Shepard, oh I already miss you ... to go crazy! I love you hopelessly!

We were tight in that embrace, for a time seemed expanded, infinite. We were in exchanging of tenderness effusions, glances, smiles. Without ever speaking with the voice, but only through our souls, who had so much to say. I couldn't tear myself away from the contact of your body, from the warmth of your skin, soft and smooth, from the heady fragrance of you. I couldn't get away from the safety of your smile, the deep consolation of your sincere eyes. From the hug of your love, enveloping me completely, like a warm coat, filling with joy everything inside me. Unfortunately, your voice painfully interrupted those moments so special, very soon ...

S: Oh, I gotta go, Liara ... I can no longer stay, my Love!

L: already?

S: If Hackett knew I was here ... he would order my arrest immediately!

L: Shepard! You're kidding, aren't you? Oh, Goddess! So, you shouldn't have had to come! ... Oh, you're totally mental, but ... I am very happy you are here!

S: I couldn't go again, without seeing you! I love you, and if something goes wrong ... I had an unstoppable urge to hold you again in my arms ... loving you ... feel myself completely yours! I'd absolutely need you, sweetheart, to face my mission in the best possible way! Otherwise, I never could find the necessary determination, to be absolutely sure to hit my target ... like now I am!

I felt my heart swollen with conflicting emotions ... Joy and sadness were in precariously balanced, they struggled without control, while they were tearing apart my soul, and dividing it up with no mercy! I didn't want to let you go! I wished I hug you, and kiss you, and feel myself yours again. Falling asleep, wrapped in your warmth, dressed just of you. I felt tears rise, looking out on the far edge of my eyelashes. I was fighting like a lion, to throw them away, where you could not see them ... it was too late however, and your lips were already drying it up, with unspeakable sweetness, dragging my lips looking for consolation inside your breath, in a wistful last kiss, from the poignant flavor of you.

L: Ah, OK ... OK!

S: are you OK?

L: yes ... don't worry, and ... you?

S: I'm all right, but ... just thank of you!

L: Ah, Cheer up ... get out of here!

We walked, keeping us by the hand, way the Normandy's docking. We slipped into one last involving hug. I was sinking deep in your eyes, which were so dangerously swollen with tears ...

L: Please ... please, don't cry!

S: hmm, OK ... I'll try! ... Hey, pretty please, take care of yourself, and ... don't work too hard, all right?!. As soon as I can, I'll give you news of me via extranet ...

L: Oh, please ... be careful! Remember, you'll never be alone ... never again, no matter what happens! I can be by your side whenever you need me! I love you, Shepard! Back soon ... Home!

S: Hey, my little baby girl! I'll come back Home Liara, to You because ... no matter what happens, I love you! I promise!

Your gaze was even sweeter, as your fingers lingered slight on my cheeks, and your lips rested on mine, in a light touch ... the last one of farewell!…

The Normandy was already walking away, it disappeared quickly, into dense atmosphere of Hagalaz. As I watched it dissolve, taking you far away, I was ardently hoping to see you soon, being able to finally have more time for us. I certainly couldn't imagine that, it was the last time I'd seen you, before the Reapers' invasion!

… Liara rest in silence for a while. She is collecting the last emotions shared with Shepard. Liara is still keeping Shepard's hand resting on her belly. She hopes Shepard too can feel every little movement of their teeny. Her little heart, is beating strong inside her, so eager to live. Finally, delicate voice of Liara caresses deeply the silence of Shepard ...

L: it's late, my Star! With all these emotions, you will also need to rest. See you tomorrow. Good night my Soul, I love you!

… Karin gets up, turning off the comm, while one by one, she stretches her arms, then folds them at the top, along the neck just behind her back, stretching a bit again. Aethyta instead, remains seated, her legs are overlapped, her arms are crossed in lap. She follows Karin with her gaze, then smiles before starting to talk. A bright light is burning into bottom of her eyes ...

A: My dear Sugary, you were totally right! Oh, by Athame! Shepard ... ha, she really is the most incredible specimen of "quad balls woman" in whole galaxy! Are you sure there isn't any kinship with Krogans?

Karin barely keeps from laughing. She pretends to be very thoughtful while answering ...

K: Well, I don't know, but … recently Urdnot Wrex has appointed her "honorary Krogan"! Moreover, he considered Shepard as a sister, long since. So ... if you think it counts ...

A: Oh, yeah! You bet it counts! The unbelievable way which she pulled off the damn mission, kicking Collectors in ass ... oh shit! That girl gets a prodigious spark, which leads people to follow her in any fucking business, to face any icky enemy, having the honor to fight at her side! She's always willing to sacrifice herself first. Shepard is the most selfless person I've ever seen, she has a great respect for everybody and ah, she's a fucking stubborn that never gives up! She's charismatic leader, so charming ... secure and decisive, absolutely terrific, it seems that nothing can stop her! However, in bed, or with her friends, she can become so deeply sweet, and sensitive. With Liara she's totally great, and ... as if not enough, she's real a knockout! You know, I met her in person back on Illium, when she joined Cerberus to fight the Collectors. Then, back on the Citadel, before those bastards attacked! I've always found her, very hot cool, but also gently, friendly and incredibly modest, even though she was already truly famous in all galaxy ... Fuck! There is no doubt, Karin ... Shepard is a true Joy!

Karin puts her hands on her hips, pretending to be a little angry, and she says ...

K: Hey, by any chance, would you be fallen in love with her!?

A: eh, eh ... oh no, Sugary, I just love you! However, ... I'm super happy that Shepard is so madly in love with Liara, which is crazy about her in a way as even I find hard to describe! They're a great couple, will spend a blissful life together! I'm proud I could be able to help them!

The tone of Karin becomes very loving, as she answers ...

K: Well, you're welcome with us! In any case, it's not quite clear, what you told about me at the beginning of this beautiful speech ...

Aethyta gets up, her lips are lit with a smile. She approaches Karin slowly, taking her hands, placing them gently around their own hips. She strokes Karin's face with tenderness as whispers …

A: I said ... I love you, Karin! It would be foolish not to want admitting it. You took my heart, which ... can't help but you, never again!

Karin's heart lost a beat as, her stomach slips up throat, in joy explosion, running through herself, from toes up to hair.

K: oh, I love you too, Thyta! As I've never loved anyone in all my life!

Aethyta wraps Karin in a tender embrace, she smiles as brushes Karin's neck with her lips, whispering ...

A: So ... what happened to those 10 million lovers?

K: eh, eh, you know, you are very kind to tease me! So, well ... I had a couple of important stories, but ... in both cases, I was much younger. It's been a really long time ago! However, I can say for certain … I've never felt for anyone before, what I feel for you, Aethyta!

A: Oh Honey! ... You've given back lust for life to this Asari old mummy! ... I wish I knew you at least twenty years ago! Having more time with you, making you happy, to give you all the love you deserve!

K: In this case, you'll need to give you a lot to do, Sweetie because ... we are making up for very much lost time!

Aethyta softly touches Karin's hair then, her fingers linger on her face, reaching her lips, drawing them slowly. Karin responds with a light kiss, stroked on the edge of each finger. Finally, they shake inside a big hug, looking in eyes avidly. Karin is sinking into the intense blue sea of Aethyta's gaze, until her lips, cannot wait anymore!

To be Continue ...


	13. Just two evils to choose from!

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

 **Chapter 12**

 **Just two evils to choose from!**

… The next day, Liara reaches Shepard early in the morning. She sits next to her, resting the gaze on her face, looking for every small change. Shepard is still, between her bed clothes, her eyes are closed, her expression is peaceful, as if asleep, but ... she doesn't! Who knows if, she senses Liara get close, and sit next to her, fixing gently her own hair on the pillow. Who knows if, she feels Liara's fingers caress her own cheek, and the tips of Liara's thumbs, slipping slight along her cheekbones. Who knows if, she senses Liara's seductive lips, laying gently to her own, kissing them slowly, with tenderness. Who knows if, Shepard hears Liara's whisper into her breath, as she says, _"I love you ... I love you so much, Emy ... I love you!"_ Who knows if, she guesses Liara's hand looking for her fingers, intertwining tightly in her hand, and then ... who knows if, she has already identified Liara's delightful voice, low and soft, which is already going to speak softly, as every morning, and it heats up in one instant, the whole room ...

L: Your new mission was very delicate, even if compared it, having cross the Omega4 Relay, it seemed a bed of roses. In any case, I was very anxious about you! The very thought you had to deal with a dangerous mission completely alone, it made me distress. So, I spent my days, throwing myself into labor, trying not to think, in continuous extranet checking, hoping to receive news from you soon, but nothing arrived! My only consolation, it was the fact, I didn't feel you inside my mind which, would certainly mean you were not seriously in life-threatening conditions, and this thought gave me back a minimum of security. You had to go to a secret Batarian prison, hidden underground, back on Aratoht in Bahak System to free Dr. Amanda Kenson. She was an Alliance undercover agent, as well as an important human scientist, and Admiral Hackett's good friend. Doctor, was accused of terrorism against Batarian Hegemony, but informed the Admiral, she found irrefutable evidence, about imminent Reapers invasion. It wasn't an official mission, that's why you had to act with the utmost discretion. The Outpost's underneaths were dark and crumbling, passed through with damp and silent passages, where even the slightest noise was amplified, attracting the guards attention, who constantly patrolled the area. However, you know very well how to move in the shadows, slipping warily, without causing the slightest noise. Getting guards' speeches, who were talking to each other, you learned important information about the place where they kept Kenson locked up.

Bat: if she doesn't speak ... kill her!

Luckily, she was still alive! When you reached her cell, she was tied up in a sinister constriction device, which vaguely reminded of "Feron chair," and a Batarian guard was questioning her. For you, it was all too easy, catch the agent off guard behind, knocking him rapidly out. The Kenson, didn't expect to see you. She started to lose any hope for someone kept her rescue ...

K: Who are you? What are you doing here?

S: Dr. Kenson? Commander Shepard, I'm here to rescue!

K: Commander Shepard?! I heard you were still alive ... Hackett, must have received my message!

Doctor, freeing herself, she set off the alarm, blowing your cover. All Batarian guards suddenly knew of your presence, so, discretion goodbye! You had to leave as soon as possible from that place, reaching shuttles' Hangar, but the way was shut off. The only option was by hacking a terminal, to open a way out. The whole area was full of soldiers very soon. They were firing on you from everywhere. You had to provide coverage to Kenson, who worked feverishly at the terminal. After an intense firefight with not quantifiable number of enemies, Kenson managed to override the system, opening a way to the shuttles. However, Hangar's hatches were sealed off, and wherever teeming with enemies who were trying to keep you from blowing up the blocks. At this point, you were almost outside, you certainly couldn't give up now! Kenson gave you a hand like she could, but you were only two, and unlock the exit was not easy. Finally, the blocks jumped, and you brought in save the Doctor, quickly fleeing with her, on board a shuttle.

S: Do you think they'll follow us?

K: I don't rule it out. Batarians don't suit so much humans who want to destroy their Relays!

S: so, the accusation against you it was true!

K: Well, actually there's more. My team and me, we were investigating about Reapers' technology on fringes of this System ...

S: I guess you've found something ...

Doctor Kenson told you a really shocking news! She claimed to have found evidence that, Reapers were about to reach the System, invading from there the whole galaxy, by moving through the Relay, which she called _"Alpha Relay"_! So, Kenson had already worked out a plan, which from the beginning, it seemed to you absolutely insane ...

S: then, do you decide to destroy it!?

K: right! So, we will prevent the invasion! Even traveling at lightning-speed, it would take several months or even years to reach the nearest Relay.

Kenson and her team, _"the Project group,"_ had devised a plan so daring as thoughtless, hurling an Asteroid against Relay, in order to destroy it, preventing Reapers to use it. The Relays are the most powerful force field engines in the Galaxy. The energy generated by the explosion is comparable to the supernova one. Such a magnitude devastation could completely clear the System from galactic maps, destroying the nearby Batarians' colony, where they lived almost 300,000 people! Doctor said you, she had found among Asteroids around the Relay, an artifact called _"Object Rho."_ So, they have established their _"Base Project"_ just on this Asteroid, in order to study it. Obviously, you were really looking forward to examining the artifact. The first thing you noticed, landing on the asteroid, it was a big panel above the front door of the Base, which it was showing a countdown ... two days, three hours, 25 minutes, 20 seconds. Your blood ran cold, in front of such a vision because, it was the time missing before Reapers arrival! It was a terrible eventuality, you hoped with all your heart could be just a mistake! However, the artifact was emitting some kinds of pulse with regular intervals. Since it was found, the interval duration between one pulse and the other constantly decreased ... So, calculate the time remaining, it resulted as easy as chilling, and you were upset! The Reapers could come through the Relay in just over two days! You did not have any time to lose. So, you immediately followed Dr. Kenson to Central Experimental Zone, where the object was stored up. Destroying Relay did not prevent Reapers arrival, but they wouldn't reach quickly any other destination in the galaxy, preventing them from invading the Earth or any other Planet, before many months or even years. For this reason, you also were starting think that maybe, Relay should be utterly destroyed!

… The artifact was remarkable, it gave off a glow, like a sort of energy field, which enveloped it completely. Its shape vaguely resembled a flower, whose synthetic petals, ending at apex with a kind of bright blue eye, in oval appearance. The whole structure reminded damn the Reapers technology. You didn't like it nothing all that because, there wasn't any containment measures, none precautions, and Dr. Kenson approached the artifact, like nothing happened, without the slightest protection.

S: Kenson, I don't like it at all!

K: be patient, Shepard, you are going to get the proof you need.

...When you approached the object, it projected into your mind a vision, like Prothean beacon, back on Eden Prime, but much more clear and detailed. Suddenly, your mind was dragged into an unbearable looming of shocking images of invasion and destruction ... of death! You were wrapped by frost and despair, you throat was strangled by fearing! You were crushed with an urgent need to escape that fate, a burning urgent to fight, to survive! Images were showing Reapers in large number as they were reaching the Alpha Relay! ... In the end, they finally cleared from your head, as you fell down on the ground, in the grip of severe pain, while Dr. Kenson were aiming at you, and all your worst suspicions were sadly making reality ...

K: I can't let you activate the _"Project"_ , Shepard ... Arrival cannot be stopped!

While you tried hard to get up from the floor, you realized that, the truth was much worse than expected! Dr. Kenson had been indoctrinated, and she was controlled by the Reapers. She never would allow you, by fair means, looking for a way to stop them. From the beginning, she was luring you in a trap, trying to make you become like her! Unfortunately, Kenson was already hopelessly under Reaper's power, and this filled you with sadness. You thought Admiral Hackett, how much this news would make him suffer. The stakes was proving much higher than expected, but you were still in time to evacuate the colony. So, you had to stay focused, succeeding in activate the "Project", no matter the risk! You were slumped to the ground, holding at gunpoint by Kenson who believed having defeated you. However, you grabbed her gun, with a feline jerk, and quickly you tear it off by her hand, attracting at yourself all her guards' fire, as she runs off by ordering to kill you! You dived behind a shelter, having intention to resist as long as possible. You were hoping in your heart, agents were left in just a few. While you fought like a tigress, with the usual talent and determination, the Harbinger took control of Rho object, starting to talk to you! His voice was chilling, his words didn't know any mercy ...

H: If you surrender we don't kill you! Your Galaxy is near, and even your end. Hang in, much as you like, in the end your mind will be mine! ... You'll be the first to witness our arrival!

His frightening voice, and those disturbing words, but only served to spur on your obduracy, your own desperate will to resist at any price. It just getting to the point to flare you up, allowing you to beat back anyone who, Kenson will launch you on. You were alone against an army, but it was not the first time that happened! Despite the extreme effort, you kept to survive until the last enemy died. Your goal was to reach the Doctor, before she could escape. You pass through, running next to the object Rho. Without even time to realize it, you were overwhelmed by a blinding flash of light, coming from the artifact, which made you instantly pass out. The Harbinger took Doctor's control. Her eyes became like two embers, and her haunting voice, no longer had anything human, as she said ...

DRK: bring her to the infirmary and preparing ... we need Shepard is alive!

… You were lying down, who knows how long, on infirmary exam. table. When you slowly re-opened your eyes, the ceiling lights blinded you. As you were trying to get up, you had a great head pain. There was a woman in the room, she was checking a data-pad, speaking to the comm., saying that sedatives didn't work. When she saw you get up, she called security, quickly fleeing into another room. Two soldiers came toward you with intention to immobilize you. You were without armor and weapons, but you took both of them by surprise, rapidly knocking they out, with skillful movements in hand to hand combat. However, the door was locked, it was already too late because, the woman had erected a containment barrier. You had to find a way to get out of there, immediately, no matter the cost! You had no idea how long it left to activate the "Project", as that damn barrier, kept you trapped. Fortunately, you managed to activate a Mech, using it to bring down door's kinetic barrier ... Finally, you were out, but you have been a long time senseless, very little time was left! Less than two hours to activate the "Project", and run away. Luckily, they had left your armor and weapons. You were running toward Control Center, but soon you met resistance. All Kenson's agents had been indoctrinated, and fought valiantly to keep you from advancing. However, the stake was too important, you couldn't get yourself gunned down! The galaxy entire depended on your success, and you knew it all too well. Your sense of responsibility had never been put to the test so hard. You could never forgive yourself if you failed! You had just to stand up! You had only to advance a few steps again, a few painful steps at a time, just few yards yet, to reach that room ... finally it seemed done!

 _\- Project Control ...-_

S: I want to activate the "Project"!

 _\- "Project" activation will cause about 305,000 died ...-_

To be precise they were 304.942 innocent victims. You were standing in front of console, and you were staring at that number with a pang of emotion. You had to take a rapid decision, the hardest you ever made in your whole life! You had to choose between saving innocent 304.942, or destroy the Relay, to slow down the beginning of Reapers' invasion. You had to find a way to prevent a war, which otherwise would cause the total annihilation of all life evolved being in the Galaxy. Making hard choices is your job, as well as save as many innocent people. You're a Soldier N7, one Council's Spectre, a wonderful woman, struggling with all herself to promote peace and distention in every situation, at the cost of great sacrifices. Your biggest hope was to still be in time to evacuate the Colony! You couldn't wait any longer, you had to deal at the same time also the terrible risk, incurring losses among the settlers. It really breaks your heart, but you didn't see another way. You had no more time to think, time to look for solutions ... time ... time ... cursed time fuckin'! Maybe, there wasn't even time left to act anymore! You had to take an immediate decision so, between two terrible evils, you have chosen ... lesser!

 _-"Project" activation in progress ... Beware, Relay collision upcoming, start procedures for evacuation.-_

You were trying to alert Batarians settlers about collision, so that they could reach safety. Suddenly, Dr. Kenson cut you off, preventing you to warn Batarians, as she was speaking to terminal comm ...

K: ... You leave me no choice, if I can't stop this asteroid, I will destroy it!

You've tried in every way to convince her not to do it! You told her it was still possible to get away, alerting the settlers, too. However, Kenson was lost! She was completely under Harbinger's thumb, hopelessly indoctrinated, and subservient to the Reapers! In her frenzy of fanaticism, she intended to overload the Reactor Core, by blowing up the asteroid before it reached the Alpha Relay. You had to stop her absolutely. There was no other way if, getting to reactor before her. The race against the clock was fast. You couldn't slow down too much with her men, who unfortunately seemed never ending. Meanwhile, the asteroid was inexorably approaching to the Relay, and the Doctor to the Reactor Room. Thanks to Goddess, you managed to reach her in time!

K: Don't try to stop me, Shepard ... I have to do it!

S: I've already activated the "Project", we can still get out of here!

K: There's no escape, there's no redemption for what you've done! I will die without having known the Reapers' blessings, and you're coming with me!

S: shit!

There was nothing by now you could to do, getting to stop her. When she fled, you could not help but follow her, preventing her to blow up the Central Core. You broke through your way, against her men, as you were blasting away, head down, and never give in! You succeeded to reactivate the first cooling rod, stabilizing the core. However, another rod remained, the way to reach it, was teeming of enemy agents. You were alone, tired, and forced to fight hard against an entire army. However, you are an outstanding soldier who, fights with her heart. So, after a fierce battle, you reached the second cooling rod, activating it just in time, to prevent the core from melting down.

 _-"Cooling rod B inserted, reactor melting avoided. Temperature falling down."-_

K: is useless Shepard! I can still override the engines' power. Try to stop me!

The Control room was near, you didn't take long to get there. By now, Dr. Kenson seemed in the grip of a relentless glorification. She blamed you to have ruined everything because, she could no longer hear the "whispers" in her head, and other things like that. Although she had tried to kill and stop you in various ways, you could not help but feel so sorry for her, thinking how Kenson's fate was comparable to that ... that ... of ... matriarch ... Benezia who, despite her best intentions, she could not resist the insidious influence of Saren and Sovereign who completely annihilate her will, turning her into an instrument in their hands. Paying for just one levity the highest price: the one of ... her life!

Liara stops herself, hiding her face in her hands, as she tries with all her strength, to hold back that wave of sudden tears, which are pressing fiercely into her lashes. She thinks back to her mother, about their last meeting. She misses her mother! She still feels in terrible pain. Especially now that, she would need her so much. Liara tries to resist, she takes a deep breath, then another one, looking for the strength to keep from weeping. Then, she grabs Shepard's hand, kissing it passionately. She squeezes it onto her own heart, who beats against her own chest, and it cannot slow down ... Shepard's beats even, rapidly increases, go out of range, enabling alarm detector. It is no more happened from some time. Karin gets up and speaks to Liara affectionately, over comm ...

K: Liara, what's up? Oh, my Dear, sorry! Please, don't cry! Chin up! Shepard is out of range, you must try to calm you down! I know, re-living certain memories is very hurts, but Angel, you're very strong, you can do it, my Dear girl! All these bad moments will pass soon, you'll see, and your ... Emily will return to you! I'm sure, she only wants hug you again! It's running short of time, cheer up Angel, she will come back!

Karin's words are so friendship and hope full of so, Liara lets console herself. Gradually, Liara's beats are slowing down, her tears subside it, and her voice regains tranquility, as she starts talking...

L: Oh Karin, thank you! You are my dear friend! ... You're right, I can do it! Shepard, don't worry, it has passed! Sometimes, I miss my mother, you know, but I feel better now, we can continue ... Come on, my Star, calm down you too!

Liara's voice reaches deep into Shepard. Her sweet and affectionate tone caresses Shepard's heart, embrace it, hugs it, wraps it of consolation. Soon, Shepard's beats slow down, they calm down, taking up a leisurely pace, regular. Liara's hand squeezes tenderly the Shepard one, slipping between her fingers, reassuring her with Liara's gentle touch. Shepard, let herself lull again, by her wraparound voice, which continues to remember ...

L: You reached Dr. Kenson in Reactor room, at the master control panel, just in time!

S: step away from Reactor ... right now!

K: You've taken them away! I can't hear the whispers, anymore ... I won't watch Reapers' Arrival!

Kenson was raving, with a detonator in her hand. Despite your desperate attempts to dissuade her, she pressed the button. There was an explosion, which knock you violently back to the ground.

 _-"Imminent Collision ... Imminent Collision … Imminent Collision ..."-_

Computer kept send out the most terrible warning! Kenson was dead, evaporated with explosion, which had left you to the ground! After a few long moments, you found the strength to get up, attempting to contact the Normandy. Communications were interrupted, the settlers were lost, and your life under serious threat! Just one hope, to reach the Communications Tower in time, and dash off on board a shuttle. You had less than half an hour to do that. So, you ran and ran, as fast as possible, to the exit. When you were outside, all remaining agents await you in forces. You had to fight to be able to advance. Finally, you were going to reach Communications Tower, opening an external channel to contact the Normandy. However, what you stood before your eyes, it made your blood froze. Harbinger's holographic vision, who reminded the same apparition back on Virmire was suspended just in front of you, flying in the air, and speaking with dark and menacing voice, announcing devastating predictions ...

H: Shepard, I've had enough of you! You are opposed to unavoidable ... it is useless to fight against the cosmic currents. The sacrifice of a System may sounds like a victory. Nevertheless, your great civilization, are destined to break down. Your leaders bow down to us!

Harbinger's inconceivable arrogance, his incomprehensible waste of innocent lives, the senseless threat hymned by him, they got just the result to fly you off the handle! You didn't retreat by one step, as your voice confident was thundering against the Harbinger, like the bravest of all the challenges!

S: maybe it's true! Maybe we cannot win it, but we will fight anyway! As we did with the Sovereign, and like I'm doing now! Maybe we are insignificant, but we will continue to fight, and to sacrifice ourselves, and we will find a way! ... These are humans!

H: Let's know one thing before you die in vain. Your time is over, your species will end. Let you prepared to Arrival!

Having uttered these words, Harbinger vanished as it had appeared ... into thin! Just when it seemed over, you received Normandy's call. Communications had been reactivated and your ship was coming for you! In a flash you were on board, Joker carried you away, through the Relay, just a moment before, the Asteroid crushed against, making it to blow up. There was a huge explosion, which pulverized the entire System, erasing it from galactic maps forever. Together with 304.942 innocent lives! The first few, in devastating war against the Reapers!

… You were still in the infirmary, Karin was treating you few scratches, when you received a very unexpected visit for the Cerberus' frigate. Admiral Hackett in person came on board, talking to you ...

S: Admiral Hackett ... I didn't expect to see you here!

H: you made me a big favor! So, I decided to brief you in person. That was before the Relay exploded, destroying an entire Batarians System! Can I know what the hell it happened, Commander!?

Explain to Admiral Hackett how it happened, it was very difficult. The real danger of a war against Batarians, with so imminent Reaper's threat, it was something politically difficult to legitimize. Hackett understood that, you had no other choice, and also that Reapers' threat was real. Nonetheless, your motivations would have been very difficult to gain acceptance to Batarians who certainly would not have heard any reason. They didn't expect anything but a pretext, to take revenge against humans, by hitting the Earth! Actually, whole galaxy should have been grateful to you because, your intervention proved to be providential to prevent Reapers' arrival. However, that experience caused you a such unbearable pain, a deep wound in your interior that, it would never again stopped bleeding, from that day onward ...

S: they died to save billions of lives! If I could save them, I would have done, I swear!

H: You have no need to convince me, Commander! If I had my way, I would already give you a fucking medal! Unfortunately, not everyone thinks the same way!

S: What do you suggest, Sir?

H: the evidence against you are inconsistent for now, but sooner or later you will have to come back to Earth, facing charges ... I can't prevent it, but I will do everything possible to support you!

S: I could be judged right away ... my mission is over!

… Liara still holds Shepard's hand, she squeezes it in its own strongest. Her gaze glides like a caress on that unchanging aspect. Eyes full of love and deep admiration, rest on that quiet face, looking for the light, hidden behind the closed eyelids of Shepard's eyes, which cannot see the infinite tenderness of Liara's gaze in her bright blue ray ...

L: Ah, you know, I still cannot believe, avoiding a war against Batarians, you have risked to stand trial! You have been arrested, discharged and forced to prove once more, how much the Reapers threat was real! As destroy the Alfa Relay has been unavoidable, and how much has been painful for you. You were forced to prove that, such a number of innocent victims, it has been a tragedy which, revealed absolutely impossible to avoid! I always thought nothing short of disconcerting that, Alliance and Council, instead of give you great praise for defeating the Sovereign, Saren, the Collectors ... for yours unceasing strong opposition to Reapers' arrival, which costing you so high price, for all the tough decisions, and the painful losses that events have forced you to face. However, they will continue to treat you like a mad visionary woman! Systematically not considering all your copious warnings, they wanted even to prosecute you! Although you were looking for a way to stop the Reapers, even at the price of your life! All this, has always enraged me Shepard because ... it's just plain crazy, and intolerable, and you ... you ah, my Love! ... You could walk off, slamming the door, and send them all to hell! Instead, you agreed to get you to judge, as if you knew that, for the purposes of their clear conscience, they had already sentenced you!

Liara is very upset, she has been caught in the vortex of those memories, still too recent. Her protective instincts towards Shepard, for a moment got the better of her. Liara shaking Shepard's hands, then she lays it on her belly, gently. She feels an immediate rush of sweetness flowing inside her, wrapping both of them. It is so pleasant sensation, so reassuring emotion. She immediately calm down, and with no more anxiety, she starts to speak again ...

… It was late afternoon of the same day, when finally, I received a strange chat request, on one of my old extranet encrypted address. It was You! My heart jumped into my throat for joy, as I felt the emotion explode like a cannon shot in my chest. I didn't know anything yet about outcomes of your mission, but the mere fact to know you were back, it filled me with happiness and emotion. Do you remember our chat of that day, Emily? I kept it in my omni-tool, I read and read it again, for hundreds of times when you were not there. I still keep it with me, you know because, I never can part me from anything which concerns You, or Us. So, I'll read it for you now ...

S: Hey, are you there? I'm sorry, I cannot use the video comm. I will explain you late. I came back two hours. Mission … accomplished!

L: Shepard! Thanks to the Goddess! Are you OK?!

S: I miss you so much!

L: I miss you too, but ... you did not answer ... are you okay?!

S: physically, I am okay, but ... Ah, I am in pieces!

L: my Star, please, talk with me ...

S: for details, you are going to receive a copy of my mission report, Edi has just submitted ... Dr. Kenson was indoctrinated! The Reapers wanted to use Alfa Relay, entering the Galaxy, and from there start invasion of every System! When I arrived, they were left a little over two days before the arrival. There was only one way to try to prevent it. An asteroid collision against the Relay, with which causing its destruction, but ... with it, even the annihilation of all Batarians Outposts of the System, and ... the death of 304.942 poor innocents! Only two evils to choose from ... no other way ... no other way ... no other cursed way fucking! Oh, goddammit!

L: Oh, Shepard! It's ... terrible! Why didn't you look for me?! I want to be by your side! I could help you, Emily, sharing your pain! I thought that, you too, you want it! That, you too, you need me!

S: Oh, Liara! I needed you to die for, but! It was terrible! I am sorry! ... I just wanted to protect you, my sweetheart! I have been unconscious for almost two days. Then, the pressure of events! I had so little time to think, and ... all my life to repent! I love you Liara, crazily! I didn't want force you to bear such a weight. I feel like a monster! I am a fucking monster Liara, who caused the death of 300,000 people! I cannot allow you to experience this horrible feeling for my fault! This is my job, not yours! The blame must be only mine, just my own all effects, just my own all the shame! So, my Love ... if from now on, you will feel for me nothing but contempt ... I will understand!

L: Shepard! What are you saying! You are not at all a monster! Cut it out, immediately! I do not allow you, not even to think something like that! ... ... Hey, my Love! My endless love, you are the most extraordinary creature I have ever known! If there had been another way, you would have found it Shepard! I am totally sure, but there wasn't! I ... well, I would have chosen the lesser evil, and now I would be in pieces ... just like you! Oh, Emy ... I love you! I'm so sorry! I would do anything to be able to comfort you, at least a little bit!

S: Oh, Thank you! I love you too! I was afraid I'd lost you forever, Liara! Don't worry, you are already doing a lot for me, my Love, believe me, but sadly … that's not all!

L: I am here ... cheer up darling, and remember ... you do not try to leave me behind, never again!

S: Oh Liara, never again, I promise! Well, I have to come back on Earth, give back the Normandy, and … … ...

L: Shepard!

S: they arrest me, Liara! I will be prosecuted, and ... likely, they will take me away my Ship, and my degree of Commander. I could be also dishonorably discharged, to calm tensions with Batarians, warding off the war danger. They will use me as a scapegoat for their political matters! So, well ... nothing new!

L: … … ...

S: Hey, my little Baby girl! Don't cry ... I love you!

L: OK, I'm sorry ... I'll try! It's just that, I feel so helpless! All this is terrible, but ... I don't know how to help you! If only I could hold you in my arms!

S: eh ... it would be great!

L: How long will it take?

S: I don't know ... I suppose several months.

L: Oh no, no, no! ... It's not fair! They cannot do this to you! Not after everything you've done for the Galaxy! You are a heroine Shepard! They should give you at least a hundred medals, and be ashamed. Damn, they all go to hell! Shit ... oh, no damn it!

S: Hey ... I'm all right. You don't know how much I love you! Don't worry my Darling, thanks to you I will find the strength to resist! I will deal with every thing, fighting with all of myself, with all my heart, to prove my innocence, and come back Home ... to You ... as soon as possible! However, what really matters right now is that, they are ignoring me! They behave as if nothing had happened, almost all, the Council and Alliance, they continue to think I am a poor crazy human freaked out, instead of beginning to prepare us, to organize a defensive line, studying a plan, gather the greatest deal of resources as possible because, ... they are arriving, damn it!

L: Shepard, I will always be by your side! I will not leave you alone, I will use all my resources to get you out of this horrible position, I promise! I will fight like a lion, and in the end they will have to listen us! We'll do it, you'll see, in usual way! So, when the Reapers will come, we'll know how to face them ... Together!

S: ...

L: ...

S: ...

L: hey, please quit! I can't see you cry! You break my heart, you know!

S: You cannot see me ...

L: instead I can! Please ... oh, please don't cry!

S: OK ... OK, now it's better! Don't worry about me, take it easy. We will overcome this situation, you'll see, I'm sure! Unfortunately, we are forced to be far away once again. You know that, if I could reach you, I would do it ... isn't it?

L: Of course I know, Shepard! No matter how long we have to wait! The two of us, we are linked, for eternity. So, I will be here, at home ... for you, as soon as you can!

S: Look attachments ...

L: hey, music! Beautiful! ... Oh, Emy, do you remember the Video lounge?

S: every dreamlike moment ...

L: You know, I can no longer hear that wonderful music. Not without burst into tears, after a few seconds. Not without you!

S: Of course you can't! Ah, me neither ... not alone! It will be our song, okay? When finally we ... well, we will rejoin our souls, our bodies, our minds ... sharing every thought, every emotion, every sigh, every beat, and deep feeling, tying our senses in a unique, and endless wonder!

L: Oh Emy! I love that piece, and ... I cannot wait to hear it together with you!

S: Well, maybe I could escape from prison and ...

L: Don't make promises you can't keep!

S: Hey, sorry, I was just kidding! Anyway, back to the three tracks I send you ... If you really want to share with me also my "unhappy part," since we can't see each other ... you'll need a bit of music! These pieces convey every emotion much better than words. However, the first to be honest, far as my ... "super happy part!" It is just to say I love you! It's called "Beethoven's Silence", by Cortazar. It always has been my favorite piece, and ... now I know why!

L: Why?

S: Because it's you, my Love! Everything about you that, it can't describe with words, but more intimately belongs to you. Every sensation, every feeling, every beat or emotion, which your presence infuses in me. Your sweetness, your strength and courage, the strong determination to fight. All the wonderful feelings you got for me! Your fantastic way of being, to express yourself. Your soul, every thing of you which, reaches my eyes, pervading my heart ... If I knew how to compose music, every musical note, every silence, and harmonic chord, or melody variation, they would be exactly the same, with which my soul would like to talk to you! The second one is at this moment, what better reflecting my mood. It is an "Adagio for violin" of another old human composer of the past, called Albinoni. Its melody minutely expresses, as is stirring within my heart. Every sensation, each emotion, any soul's gasp, the joy and torment, all my thoughts, all my Love for you. Furthermore, also the anger and despair ... my fear! In the last piece of Beethoven, "Für Elise" instead, you will recognize one by one all my intentions, how I plan to react to events that affect us. I don't want to give up, Liara! I wanna fight! Overcoming adversity which keep us away! I want to give my all, getting the credibility that I miss, which will bring us back together! Every night, at 10:30 o'clock, I'll be in my room, with little light. Before sleeping, I will listen these wonderful melodies, thinking of You. To know that you too, wherever you are, you are doing the same thing, thinking to me, it will allow me to feel you closer. If I close my eyes, I will can imagine you within my embrace, perceiving the sweetness endless, with which you hug to me, being able to find, at least a tiny fragment of that peace and consolation that, only You can give me!

L: Oh Shepard, you ... you are the most wonderful creature, this universe has ever known! You are simply fantastic, and I ... I can't describe, not even remotely, all the love I feel for you! Emily ... Emy! ... oh ... I love you! ... I love you! "My Soul," "My Life," "My Just One Reason"!

S: Hey, my little baby girl! Now, I wish I could give you a kiss, Little Heart! Unfortunately, at this moment, the Normandy is mooring back on Vancouver ... I gotta go! So, please, take care of yourself, and remember, you have no need to worry because, our destiny is to be together, and no law court can prevent us for a long time! I will always love you, Liara! See you soon, endless blue sky, my sweet blue baby! Soon, my Eternity!

L: soon "my Life" ... "my Soul" ... "my Everything!"

To be Continue ….


	14. No fear, but faith!

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

 **Chapter 13**

 **No fear, but … faith!**

… Our communication was over, and my heart torn to shreds, ripped apart, lacerate, then dismembered, plucked out from my chest, and thrown to the Varrens. I was in despair, I couldn't bear to know you were under arrest, and on trial, as the Reapers were coming undisturbed! However, there was no time to cry! Our personal affair was nothing compared to danger that, entire galaxy was running of! I had to react, to concentrate myself on the situation, finding a way to help you, as soon as possible because, although they didn't yet know this, also the Council, the Alliance and the entire Galaxy, they desperately needed of you! First, I read very carefully the copy of your report to Admiral Hackett, which I received. I was looking for any clue, or faint trace I could follow. So, I sent my agents nearest to the System looking for evidence of object Rho existence, about the Reapers, and to what occurred, in the wreckage and rubble of Bahak System. It was late, and from that day on, until we'd been back together, I had a date, which I would never have to give up. That evening at 10:30 o'clock, I was in my room, with little light, lying on the bed while the magic melody of "Beethoven's Silence," filled all things. Also I really like Classical music. I listened it a lot, over the period of University, but in my entire life, I had never heard anything so sublime, beautiful and moving, as this eternal and magnificent music, you dedicated to me! It was a poignant delirium of the heart, a revelation of soul depth of such a beauty and intensity beyond description. I couldn't believe to deserve it! However, it made me feel completely and inextricably Yours, forever, no matter what might happen! Then, when so sad and mournful violin pierced my soul, confiding me every torment it upset your heart, my poignant longing for you took over. It burst its banks that, I had painstakingly built around my pain. A multitude of tears roll down from my eyelashes without barriers, falling disastrously down my cheeks, unstoppable ... Then, I closed my eyes, imagining to sink in your embrace, collecting me in your heat, as I lost myself in the heady scent of you. Until the sleep took pity on me, wrapping me around its fleeting consolation.

… The next day, I contacted Admiral Hackett. I had to understand his intentions, if he was on our side, and in that case, trying to establish with him a valuable partnership ...

L: Admiral Hackett? It's a pleasure to speak with you. This is Dr. T'Soni, I urgently need to talk you about ... Commander Shepard!

H: Dr. Liara T'Soni?! Oh, I am glad to hear you. Indeed, to be honest, I was looking for a way to contact you. I got news for you, but ... it's not good! Commander Shepard is located in Vancouver since last night. She's under arrest, waiting to stand trial for destroying a Relay, and a whole Batarians System, causing the deaths of 305,000 innocent people, bringing the Earth to the brink of war!

L: 304,942 innocents ... I know! And I also know, this was the only way she had to prevent Reapers of invading the galaxy, and proceed undisturbed, to annihilation of any form of technologically advanced organic life! If Alliance and Council listened to her, since the days of Saren and Sovereign ... maybe, now we wouldn't be at this point Admiral! Maybe, Shepard wouldn't have to make that terrible decision! ... You wanna some evidence of Reapers' existence! Well, I can provide you all the proofs you want Hackett, but the real question is ... are you willing, all of you, to accept the hard fact, or will you continue to hide yourself behind a finger? How long, do you believe you can continue to blame Shepard of inventing the Reapers, no facing the truth?! They ... are ... coming! So, without Shepard, they would already be here! Up to that point, do you refuse to realize the inevitable fate to whom none of us can escape, if we won't decide, immediately, to start doing something to be prepared for this!?

H: I know, Doctor … I know! I'm by the side of Commander, believe me. I've never underestimated the tremendous threat hanging over us. Admiral Anderson also has full confidence in Shepard, and we expect a Reapers attack any minute! Please, trust me. We're doing everything in our power to help Shepard, but ... unfortunately, there are many who don't think like us, and they are exploiting the situation. So, we will need all the help we can find to exonerate Shepard, and finally finding a way to deal with the Reapers, before it's too late!

L: Shepard also has a lot of confidence in Admiral Anderson and you, and believe me ... me too, Sir! I apologize, if I was so tough, but ... I was there when the Collectors destroyed the Normandy, and I was forced to watch her to die, while I was floating in a cursed escape pod! Unable to do anything to prevent it! I risked my life back on Omega, to tear her body to Collectors ... I saw, what was left of her, I was in mourning for nearly two years, and when Cerberus has brought her back ... Well, it seemed to me as a miracle still to be able to look into her eyes, realizing it was really her! Admiral, when she understood to be escaped the death, Shepard could send everyone to hell and go away somewhere! Instead, she faced a new suicide mission, saving human race from Collectors, who are nothing more than what remains of the ancient Protheans, genetically transformed into monsters by the Reapers who indoctrinated them, making into slaves, to abduct humans from all the Colonies, to use their DNA in order to create a huge human Reaper, that Shepard destroyed back on Collectors' Base, before blow it up. Commander Shepard is a real heroine, Admiral! She deserves not at all this treatment which reserving to her by Alliance. I will do anything to take her off from this situation. So, I would be honored, working together with Admiral Anderson and you!

H: Thanks Doctor ... honor is mine! System Alliance has already ordered for a trial against Shepard. So, please, Dr. T'Soni send me, as soon as possible, all in your hands, regarding the Reapers. In the meantime, I'll try to find some allies among the Fleet's Admirals, as Anderson will put pressure on the Council. We cannot get caught us off-guard by such a strong enemy. In any case, Anderson and me, we can't allow they treat Shepard in this way!

L: I just submitted all I've got, Admiral. However, I am in possession of many other data not yet processed. I will update you when I have more useful information about.

H: well ... and ... Liara ... Shepard is lucky, having you by her side!

L: Thanks Admiral, but I assure you ... the fortune is mine!

H: as long as Shepard will be under arrest, unfortunately she will not be able to communicate with anyone, much less to have visitors. However, if you want to say something to her, I can refer any message personally.

L: you are very kind, Sir ... tell her only ... "Für Elise", she will understand!

… Liara looks Shepard's face, so desolately motionless. She seeks her hand, and lovingly intertwines it between her fingers, then she sighs, moving closer together …

L: Oh Emily! ... If only they had given heed to you, right from the beginning! Maybe, now you would not find yourself in this situation! Maybe, we should not cry so many dead, face all that horror, all this destruction! Who knows if one day, we can heal all wounds that each of us carries inside, which can no longer treat! Surely, I cannot without you! Not alone! So, come back soon, my Love! See you tomorrow.

… Karin and Aethyta look at each other. There is great disappointment in Aethyta's gaze, dismay at first, then shock and consternation. Anger burns inside her, it feeds the contempt, increasing her disbelief. So, her voice flares up suddenly, assaulting the silence ...

A: Oh, by Athame!

K: Hey, my Love, calm down ... I guess, the bomb is going to blow!

A: Oh yeah, it blows! What the hell, it's crazy! I remember well Alpha Relay's explosion. Asari government made it look like a terrorist retaliation of Cerberus against Batarians. Oh, what a crap! They were blasting away the most terrible bullshits collection in universe! As for the Council!? Tevos, that cock, she confirmed with me personally! Oh shit! I can't stand that prissy! She strut around, like her shit don't stink! However, it was in good company because, no one dreamed of talking about the impending arrival of the Reapers, about the terrible danger, hanging over the galaxy! From the beginning the high places of all races has done nothing but false statements of reality, all taking the piss out! Trying to make us lap up a lot of dirty lies! When Shepard and Liara, fought Saren and Sovereign, saving the Council ... I ... well, I learned recently of Benezia death, and I was completely devastated! Asari government said that, she had betrayed, joining to Saren, turn into a crazy terrorist ... Oh, Karin! That news made me fall into a hopeless depression. I was shocked, I holed up for months, back on Thessia, in the grip of an incurable despair. I ... had not stopped loving her, even for a moment, despite it had been over 100 years since she left! I couldn't get over the fact, she had died in that horrible way, becoming a bonkers criminal! It took me months to fully recover, accepting the situation. As soon as I felt able, I immediately started follow in the footsteps of Liara, I absolutely wanted to meet her. I wished talk to her, more than anything else! To tell her who I was, explaining the reasons why I couldn't be her father! When I finally found her, I discovered that Shepard was dead, and Liara was shattered! Nobody could understand better than me as she had to feel, my poor girl! I would have given my life to be able to console her grief! I have always loved my daughter since the day she's coming into the world! Benezia and me, we desired Liara a lot, then things changed between us. So, I was forced to content myself with watching her grow secretly, hiding in the shadows, following all her wonderful progress from afar. While she was growing up, she was really adorable! She was very good at school, and she always had a great talent for history and archaeology! I stood on the sidelines, but I always kept an eye on, I knew where she was and what she did. Until she joined the Normandy, and I lost all trace of her! Oh, my Sugary, I can't tell you how much I've always been proud of my daughter! Finally, one day I found out, she was back on Illium, and according to my sources, she became an information broker, a sort of fink, and Shepard was not dead! However, she had become a Cerberus' terrorist. At that time, matriarchs had authorized a Commando's task force, in order to get rid of Liara because, she was suspected of terrorism, like her mother! Umph, of course I couldn't believe that shit! Liara was always very sweet since childhood. She is honest, and above reproach, a good and gentle soul, who would do none evil willfully! Ha, fucking commandos, and fucking matriarchs! They admonish the use of force only where there's no need! I had to try helping Liara absolutely! So, I used all my influence and determination ... I put pressure on councilor Tevos who had got saved her life thanks to Shepard and Liara. Tevos convinced the matriarchs to send me back on Illium. I had to keep an eye on Liara, and the opportunity to try to exonerate her from any accusation. That was how that, I did take over as bartender, and I met Shepard! Soon, however, someone tried to kill Liara in her apartment. She disappeared into thin air, no one knew what the hell happened to her! Oh, by Athame, my Love! I was upset because, I lost track of her once again, and I was afraid for her life! I never imagined, she was back on Hagalaz, and she took the place of the Shadow Broker! I didn't know where the hell looking for her! So, I was working on Illium, hoping that sooner or later I would be able to hear from her. Time passed, but no trace of Liara. Until one day, the news that Shepard had gone through Omega4 Relay, destroying Collector's Base, and she got out alive, it bounced to the four corners of the galaxy, transforming Shepard from a terrorist, into heroine savior of all human race. However, a few weeks later, they turned her into terrorist again, and murderer too, after having blown up Alfa Relay, annihilating an entire Batarians System! With Shepard, put under lock and key, I thought, if Liara was alive, and she had intention to come back on Illium, this would have been the perfect time to do it. So, I didn't leave, fervently hoping that, Liara wasn't even involved, in that damn Relay's explosion! What a fucking pillock I've been! I doubted Shepard, and above all I distrusted Liara! I ended up believing all shameful lies that, the Council, Asari's and Alliance's governments spread dirt on them. Oh Karin, I've been total ass! I never felt myself more dumbass, in my entire life!

Karin is very moved by Aethyta's tale. She can feel inside her vividly Aethyta's mood, all the intensity of love she feels for her daughter. It is not difficult for Karin to imagine how much her mate is suffering from the lack a real relationship with Liara. She cannot help but wonder why the hell Aethyta has waited so long before saying to Liara that, she is her father, and she loves her! However, currently she feels Aethyta stressed out enough, so she considers inappropriate asking her anything else. All she wants is to be able to bring some comfort to Aethyta, as she looks at her, gently stroking her face with the fingertips, saying ...

K: Hey, you've no need to feel a sense of blame, Sweetie! Politicians can be very persuasive. They can drag public opinion, you know, and convince people to believe everything they say. This is their job, they are very good to do it! As for Shepard, you knew her very little, and Cerberus is an organization which, in the past it already was stained with many crimes, and with a very bad reputation. So, anyone in your place would have believed the false reports which had been spread about Shepard in the Galaxy!

A: Yeah, maybe ... However, when Cerberus contacted you, asking you to follow Shepard on board the new Normandy, you didn't hesitate a single moment! You never doubted, and you remained right her side, even if, doing it, you had to counter to the entire Alliance!

K: Well ... yes, but in my case, it was different. I was very familiar with Shepard, I knew how much she is special, and that outstanding leader, and that valiant soldier she is. Shepard paid me back, beyond all expectations, pulling me off with her hands from the Collectors' pod, snatching me from a horrible fate! It was not difficult for me to follow her because, I was there during the battle of the Citadel, and I saw Shepard save the Council. I saw the Sovereign with my own eyes! We all crew knew it was really a Reaper...

A: whatever ... I completely understand that, Liara was furious with Alliance and Council for Shepard arrest. Oh, really beautiful gratitude for saving your butt to whole galaxy! It makes me really sucks, to think that, it happened really. Karin, oh by the nuts of my grandpa! We've been a step from annihilation because of their political games!? Athame Oh, what did you have in your mind!? I just hope this bloody war, has finally taught something to everyone, especially to the bunch of wankers of politicians and rulers!

K: Well, many of them have paid the bill with their life, and there is no doubt that the whole galaxy has never been so cohesive as now! Surely at present, we can only move forward because, we left behind too much horror and destruction, to be able to go back!

Aethyta draws Karin closer, her lips gently caress Karin's fingers, then clasps her, indulging in a tender embrace, as any tension slowly fades away. Aethyta close her eyes, she let herself go inside Karin's arms, whispering ...

A: Yeah ... you're right, Sugary ... however … could you please cuddle me to dead, tonight?!

… The night slips away fast, without dreams, without pain. There will need much serenity, self-control and calm, to re-live together with Shepard the terrible days of the war against the Reapers. Liara knows that, the events she will have to remember are still so recent that, they will hurt. She is afraid the wounds she brings in her heart won't heal. Not until she will get lost herself again, inside that embrace, at the bottom of that look, on the brink of that smile. Not until she will lose her way, in the infinite sweetness of those lips, with the immense tenderness of her voice, with the deep consolation of all her love ... She will never heal without Shepard ... she will never make it ... alone!

When Liara enter the room, a ray of sunshine reaches Shepard's face, illuminating her lips, in a kind of smile. Liara looks at her with boundless tenderness, while she touches her cheek with fingertips. She lingers on Shepard's hair, alights on the forehead. Finally, Liara caresses that smile with her lips, with all the love she can find ...

L: Good morning my Love, you know, life is less sad when you smile!

Then, she sits next to Shepard, as the sweetness of her voice begins to dance merrily, in the complicit glow of that friendly ray of light ...

L: Hackett and Anderson help, it was very valuable to us, and it made me feel relieved. The Shadow Broker kept in his Archives a large amount of Prothean data, in original language yet. Probably because it is not easy to find someone who knows this idiom, being able to translate it ... Luckily, Prothean language was not a total mystery for me. So, I set to work immediately, trying to decipher as much as possible. As time went, first reports of my agents on a mission began arrive. They reported the presence of Cerberus between Alfa Relay's ruins. The news made me freeze ... I could not help but wonder what Cerberus was looking for among those ruins! Reapers technology, or Protheans information!? I immediately realized that, regardless of what it was looking for, it represents a serious danger for me because, Cerberus knew, I had assumed the Broker's identity, and I kept all its secrets. In addition, the fact you had left its organization, taking the Normandy, after destroying Collectors' Base, surely it wasn't playing my benefit because, it exempted the Illusive Man from any tacit understanding not to enter in conflict with me or with Broker's network, by reason of your temporary collaboration. In a nutshell, I was in trouble! Cerberus had always been the most formidable antagonist of the Shadow Broker, and it certainly wouldn't miss the chance to get its hands over the Broker's organization, and of all the precious secrets it holds. If my intuitions were correct, I had left no long time. I had to act fast and cunning because, Hagalaz' Base could never withstand a massive attack by Cerberus' forces! It was vitally important that, the large amount of Prothean data, and Reapers information of which I was in possession, they didn't fall into Illusive Man's hands. I also had to protect all the other sensitive and delicate information available which, in the wrong hands, they could instigate wars, dangerous bombs, or all kinds of political destabilization in hierarchies of the galactic powers. I had learned such a lot from you, standing by your side, watching you to use the most different tactics of war and guerrilla, getting always the best result with the resources at your disposal. Little by little, I ran away with a very hare-brained idea. So, I entrusted Feron to provide us with a cargo Ship, big enough to carry in it, a good number of terminals, videos, and data servers full with everything needed to make them work, together with Broker's VI, and identification code protocols of Secret Agents. It was necessary a few days of hard work, to gather all the material, making sure not to leave back on Base, nothing useful for Cerberus. I recruited some mercenaries, and finally everything was ready. When detection buoys pinpointed some movement in fast approaching, almost all of my available agents had already come back to Base, and they were waiting in a state of early warning, on board of shuttles ... Just in time to face Cerberus' Army who, was preparing to surround us. I ordered an evasive attack with shuttles, distracting enemy soldiers, while Feron and me, we were sabotaging the inertial motors of Broker's Ship, launching it on a collision course against Cerberus' Cruiser. We got to escape secretly aboard Cargo Ship through the Relay, before they had time to notice us. Thanks to electrical storms into Hagalaz's atmosphere, the explosion was so powerful, it completely destroyed not only the Cruiser, but it wiped out the entire enemy fleet in one fell swoop, and probably it destroyed all information and data remained on board of my Base, eliminating until the last bit. I couldn't believe we have been able to win a battle against the Illusive Man, almost without a loss! I was really proud and relieved for the daring endeavour that, Feron and me, we got to accomplish. However, I feared a possible Cerberus' revenge. So, I could no longer remain hidden in isolated Systems, it was becoming too dangerous! I had to stay always in very frequented places, trying to minimize the ambushes risk. Illium seemed to me the ideal solution. So, I came back home. My apartment was exactly as I'd left. The traces of face-off with Tela Vasir, they were still clearly visible, and when I tried to get in, I found out it had been confiscated. I had to collect a lot of favors to get it back, but thanks to Broker's resources, it was not so difficult. When I went in the bedroom, I was very tired, my gaze laid casually on the bed. Suddenly, I felt myself enveloped by an intense heat, intimate and reassuring which, ran through me like a shiver, stroking me deeply, playing with my stomach, turning on my heartbeats, accelerating my breath. In your … "side of the bed," just in the middle of "your" pillow, it was lying my photo of the Normandy. Only you ... you could have arranged it in that way! You've been the last person touching my photo frame! I picked it up gently in my hands, closing my eyes, and it seemed to me feeling a quiver, as an electric thrill that, immediately reached my heart! A sweet occasion, able to make me feel a bit less on my own, but a little bit more happy! I also took possession of my office, and I recruited a Krogan bodyguard who, followed me in my every movement. I entrusted to Feron the task of managing agents on mission, as I was working tirelessly, to decipher Protheans' data. I was always connected with Admiral Hackett, who kept me constantly updated about your situation, which unfortunately was not improving. The data led me back on Thessia, first, then on Kahje, where I had to face the threat of Cerberus again. It was not exactly a holiday! I foiled an attack first, then rejected a collaboration proposal by Illusive Man! Until, one day, I finally came across a trace! A reference to a code, a blueprint about some sort of device. Something so powerful, to defeat the Reapers! By the Goddess! This time, I really had something big in my hands ... something with which, was worthwhile to hope! I couldn't wait to speak with Admiral Hackett ...

L: Admiral Hackett? It's Liara ... I've important news! Something really significant! If it has the potential I think, it will provide us with a way to deal with the Reapers, and maybe, some chance to defeat them!

H: Oh, Liara, finally! You don't know how much I was hoping for news like this! I look forward you send me everything you have!

L: No, Admiral, not yet ... I've to go to Mars, data are there! I need Archives access authorization at maximum level, to search Protheans' data classify, as well as full cooperation of the Base's staff.

H: Consider this, as done! I send you an armed shuttle, which will escort you on Mars immediately ... As soon as you get some news, contact me right away!

L: I'm ready, Sir.

H: I recommend, be careful! Don't risk anything, keep a low profile, and in case of trouble, let me know right away! Oh, and ... Liara ... break a lag!

L: Thank you, Sir.

When I reached Mars, I went to the Archives, starting immediately to access the data. Unfortunately, they were all in original language. I soon realized, it would have taken weeks, to find the information I wanted. I was very focused on my work, mostly on my own, working tirelessly, and as usual, sleeping very little. Data amount at my disposal, it was massive. In the past, I would have given everything, getting opportunity to examine them! I could have written dozens of books and treatises with all that material! It was the dream of a lifetime came true! However, at that moment, I couldn't see this opportunity with scientist's eyes and heart! I didn't care a damn about the sensational discovery! I wasn't at all passionate as I had always thought ... The only thing I cared about, it was to get something powerful enough that, we were able to hurl against the Reapers! If my idea was right, the Protheans had conceived a weapon to fight them, and they were providing us with a way to face with Reapers! ... Along with the undeniable proof of their existence, which would have completely exonerated you, of all charges! So, finally, I could have reached you ... to hug you again, hold you tenderly to me, and never leave you more! Facing any enemy together with you, by your side, by mixing my courage in yours. Wrapping myself in your strength, in your security, turning them up, mine! Finally, find a quiet place, where spend the rest of our lives in peace ... and happiness! I missed you in such an unbearable way that, I felt second after second the day long when I would have seen you again, slipping further away!

… I was on Mars since about three weeks, when I received the first reports, speaking about Batarian Hegemony's almost total surrender, in front of an unidentified enemy. Something invincible and cosmic proportions who, in a few hours had wiped out almost completely the powerful Batarians Fleet, destroying Khar'Shan, and many colonies, reaping millions of victims! My heart stood still for not estimable time. I suddenly invaded myself by frost unbearable, and I realized at that moment, of what it really means, feel fear! The more uncontrollable terror had just got a name ... They were here ... oh, my Goddess! The Reapers had arrived! I had always known, it was only a matter of time, before they would swoop in on us, but now, they were really coming, I felt trapped, choked by terror, crushed against a wall by a huge monster who, wanted my life, along with the life of all sentient and technologically advanced beings of the galaxy, and ... it would take, sucked out, extract to each of us, without the slightest mercy! Reapers had come to make us in pieces, stamping on us, like small defenseless insects. They had come to reclaim our lives, tearing them off, like a cancer, a disease to be purge, a plague to be eradicated. To restore the order at the expense of us who, for them, we were nothing but chaos! I had absolutely to react, don't let me paralyze by the horror which was assaulting me because, time was running out! From my concentration and self-control capacity, how I would have been able to interpret these Prothean data, it could decide the fate of all galaxy! I felt the weight of that responsibility, looming as a boulder who crushed me to the ground, making me feel immobilized, lost, with no way out! I invoked for every ounce of will, determination and strength, missing inside me. I gathered all my courage, looking for trust and determination of which I had great need. So, I thought about what would have done yourself in my shoes. You can keep your cool, and self-control, staying alert in any situation. You can focus, and resist! Me too, I had to resist ... to resist ... to resist! Without even realizing it, my eyes were embracing eternity, while only your mind inside my mind it existed ... _-"Emy oh, I love you! This is my moment to stand strong! Nothing could prevent me to decode the data! ... I just have to hold on, a little bit ... I don't wanna give up, and I will not give up! Never, ever! ... It will be all right ... all right, I will not fail, I promise, my Love! ... I cannot fail!"-_

Suddenly, your warmth enveloped me, plunging me in your arms, covering me by thrills. A wave of love in a flood over me. I felt a billow of consolation submerges myself of tenderness. Your voice pervaded my mind, completely. Your tone peaceful, reassuring, it infused me with a sudden relief. Your strength in my strength ... _"-Liara, Oh, I love you! I'm here, don't be afraid! I won't leave you alone!"-_ ... _-"Oh Shepard! The Batarians! Someone wiped them out! It's them, they're coming, I can feel it! Here we are! Get ready! Maybe, there is a way, but I've to resist ... to resist!"-_ … Your safety in my safety ... _-"All right! Calm down Liara, it will be all right! I trust blindly in you, my Love! If there's a way, you will find it! You're safe?"-_ … Your courage in my courage … _-"OK, we're almost there! I just need a bit of time! I'm on Mars! I'm safe, but ... Oh, Emy, I wish you were here!"-_ … Your hope in my hope … _-"Hey, my little Baby Girl! Für Elise, remember? I'm always by your side, my Love, with all my heart! I'll join you as soon as possible, I promise! I love you!"-_ … _-"I hear you! Oh, sure I remember! I love you Shepard, and I'm sure you will reach, with all my heart!"-_ … Your faith in my faith … _-"I love you, Liara! Don't be afraid, we will, you'll see! ... in usual way!"-_ ... _-"Oh, yes! We will! ... In usual way! "-_ …

… Then, as my eyes were coloring blue again, our merger dissolved, turning gradually your presence in a pleasant sensation which, revitalized me deeply, infusing security inside me, and courage, and hope. Finally, no fear, but ... faith! So, I went back to work at once, more concentrated than before, relentlessly, as fast as I could. I felt I was very close to find the answers I was looking for. Unfortunately, it was not long, when I received a report by Admiral Hackett, which sadly dispelled any doubts about what would be the next target of the Reapers. The Arcturus Station, home of the Alliance Parliament, was under attack! Hackett was defending it as best he could, by deploying the Second, Third and Fifth Fleet in defense of the Station. Nonetheless, the enemy was advancing relentlessly, wiping out the allied Ships, with extreme ease. Their goal was to destroy the Parliament, eliminate Leader, throwing the survivors into chaos, before launching a massive attack against ... the Earth! It was really terrible to know that, Reapers were going to attack Earth, your home Planet, and that, you were there! Totally unable to avoid the terrible disaster looming over you, and on billions of other innocent human beings!

To be Continued …


	15. God help us all!

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

 **Chapter 14**

 **God help us all!**

… Do you remember that day, my Love!? Ah, of course you remember! It's a permanent pain, which marked your heart with fire, digging a deep injury in your soul. It's an experience which has upset forever your life, and you will never forget! In that moment, you were in Vancouver in detention block of Headquarters Alliance of Systems. You were under arrest for almost six months, discharged and awaiting trial. You couldn't see anyone, and even less communicate! A really special treatment, no doubt about, for a brave soldier with impressive military records who, had sacrificed so much for the Alliance, humanity and all galaxy! In Defence Committee's room, there was also Admiral Anderson, that day. He was in radio comm with Admiral Hackett. News they were beginning to get, didn't promise anything good ...

A: How bad is it?

H: bad!... We just lost contacts with two of ours deep space outposts. There's something massive on the long range scanners!

A: it this what Shepard warned us about?

H: I'd stake my life on it!

A: how long do we have?

H: not long ... I've sent word. The Fleets are mobilizing ...

A: God help us all!

Anderson called you, and ordered to lieutenant James Vega, escort you to him. There was an unusual activity that day, a sort of general alert status, and you were starting to suspect the reason. When you met Admiral Anderson in the hallway, you were very glad to see him. You missed him. Although it was your superior officer, your relationship has always been very friendly. He shown great trust in you, on several occasions. He had accorded you, the command of the Normandy, which was his Ship. He had always supported you, in front of Council and Alliance, fighting doggedly to convince them of the soundness of your theories about the Reapers. His affection for you went far beyond the normal military relations. Often, he treated you like a daughter, and for you he represented, the closest thing to a father you ever had! Despite trying to hide it, Anderson was rough. So, he hurried to inform you about the situation ...

A: ... Admiral Hackett mobilizing the Fleets ... I'm guessing word's made it to Alliance Command … something big's headed our way ...

S: the Reapers?!

A: we don't know. Not for certain.

S: what else could it be?

A: if I knew that …

S: You know we're not ready if it is them ... not by a long shot!

A: tell that to the Defence Committee.

The Defence Committee wanted to see you. You suddenly became the maximum Reapers expert available to them. So, they expected from you that, you would find a way to defeat them quickly because, coincidentally, the enemy was real, and no one else was familiar with it better than you!

S: that why they grounded me? Took away my Ship?!

A: ... you know that's not true!... When you blew up the Batarians Relay, hundreds of thousands of Batarians died!

S: it was that, or let the Reapers walk through our back door.

A: I know that Shepard, and so does the Committee. If it wasn't for that, you'd been court-martialed, and left to rot in the bring!

S: that, and your good word?

A: Yeah, I trust you Shepard! And so, does the Committee.

The Defence Committee was waiting for you impatiently. There was a lot of concern because, the reports that kept coming, they were increasingly worrying. Whole Colonies were already untraceable. It was impossible to communicate with anything beyond the Sol Relay. On the officers' faces dropped at first consternation, then disbelief which were about to turn into pure terror!

S: what's the situation?!

DC: ... whatever this is, it's incomprehensibly powerful.

 _"Incomprehensibly powerful,"_ ah! Those words hurt you more than a sharp knife stuck in your stomach. You had to fight with all of yourself, to keep calm in front of the saddest payback. Inside you, you would have preferred a thousand years of jail rather than be right! Much better to be a raving woman freaked out, without degree and without honor! Much better to rot in a cell lifetime, rather than be right! You felt burning with rage, and break out of pain. You wanted to shout out them in face: _-"damned dickheads, I was right, wasn't it?! You believe me now, damned assholes! How much time did we waste, dammit?! Who is the freaked out, shitheads?! Who the hell the fucking insane is, now?!"-_... Instead, you even succeed in appearing calm, despite your heart burst in pieces, and your voice was about to reveal the worst of all truths ...

S: you brought me here to confirm what you already know ... the Reapers are here!

DC: then ... how do we stop them?!

You couldn't afford to dwell on the past, no one could do anything about it now! Perhaps, there would have been not even time to repent enough! You could only put everybody in front of harsh reality that, each of them had up to that point so recklessly continued to ignore. Now it could really be too late because, you were not ready at all, there was no time, and no one in the entire galaxy had prepared to face them! We could only try to resist, all together ... trying to survive!

S: Stop them? This isn't about strategy or tactics. This is about survival! Reapers are more advanced than we are. More powerful. More intelligent ... They don't fear us, and they'll never take pity on us!

CD: but ... there must be some way!

S: if we're going to have any chance at surviving this ... we have to stand together!

DC: that's it? That's our plan?!

Meanwhile, another report occurred which informed, you had lost Luna Base contact ... The Reapers had eluded easily, all of your defenses. They were heading straight for Earth high-speed. Then, visual contact with the British Headquarters, wiped out the last doubt about the horrible fate the Earth was about to face ... London was under attack!

… Suddenly, I heard screaming in my mind! My heart desperately accelerate into yours. Your pain overpowered me, while my breath was running to the frantic pace of your breathing. Your heartbeats were exploding in my chest, then ... my eyes in your eyes, and fire and explosions which filled the big screen in a large room! Soldiers fell down to dozens! Screams and despair were filling the room. Suddenly, a huge dark figure appeared in the sky, coming down like a predatory giant insect. Right after, connecting was interrupted! For a long moment, just disbelief and waiting ... your silence in my silence, my dismay into yours ... then, Admiral Anderson's voice ...

A: why haven't we heard from Admiral Hackett?

DC: what do we do?

Finally, only one desperate certainty, in your soul, in my soul, and ... the tone of your voice which sounded bitterly into the room ...

S: the only thing we can. We fight, or we die!

Anderson suggested reaching the Normandy, but it was too late. They were already there! By now, no one could doubt it, never again! From the beginning, the Commander Shepard had always been right! What emerged beyond the large window it was terrifying, disquieting and horrific. A giant Reaper, like an icky armored insect was floating, suspended in the air, aiming its disturbing red eye against Defense Committee. In short, an incandescent beam cut through the air, destroying everything in its path! ... My terror screamed on you, into your immediate reaction! ... _-"Move Shepard, move ... go, go!"-_ … There was a titanic explosion, and groans and lapping of flames! Just after, many soldiers and DC's officers were lying on the ground, lifeless! You had avoided to come struck from the rubble on fire, throwing you to the ground with a leap. However, the tremendous shock wave, it got ran over you! I had the feeling of flying, holding my breath, then a loud crash. Pain everywhere, and unbearable heat ... dark, silence and my world in shards! … _-"No, no ... no Goddess! Oh, please, not again!"-_ ... In my mind, in your mind, only your name … _-"Shepard! Shepard! ... Shepard!"-_ ... Then your breath in my breath once again. A wave of love in my heart, and in yours. My voice along with Admiral Anderson voice in your head. We were calling you all the time, forcing you to open your eyes! … At once you and me! Together again, two in one! … _-"Shepard, are you okay?! Do you hear me?! Come on! ... Hold on, my love! Oh, Emy, I love you!"-_ … _-"I'm OK, don't worry! I hear you! ... I love you too! Oh, Liara ... here we go!"-_ … You could do only one thing ... try to reach the Normandy. Headquarters, had suffered severe damage. You and Anderson, you had to make your way through the flames and rubble, scattered everywhere. Soon, you had to repulse the attacks of the Reapers' death squads who, wandered around, hunting for survivors! To reach the Normandy's docking, you had to come out, and cross through other collapsed buildings. As you went inside an edifice, a strange noise shot your senses on alert, almost immediately. Just after, tenderness and compassion, gripping your stomach, clinging onto mine! It was only a terrified child, hidden inside a ventilation duct. He was no more than six, or seven years old. I sensed you recognize his face, follow him in your memory. You had observed him, just before the attack, from the window of your quarters, while he was playing with the Normandy's model, in the gardens underlying. His carefree running, had filled you with tenderness. Now, those same blue eyes were staring at you, huge and wide open, in the grip of an overwhelming fright. His facial expression, a grimace of disconcert. Your dismay in my dismay, while I felt the tenderness of that memory turning into pain. Your pain into anger, my anger into helplessness, your helplessness into an urgent of protection's desire. Then, you spoke gently, doing your best to calm him ...

S: Hey … it's okay!

C: everyone's dying!

S: come here ... I need to get you someplace safe ... take my hand ...

C: you can't help me!

Admiral Anderson called you, just as you were trying to take child's hand. In a flash the kid vanished into thin air. It left us, pervaded with great distress feeling! We wondered how many children were fleeing desperate, ripped from the tranquility of their families, from the love of their loved ones, but killed for no reason, without any respect for their lives, and for their pain! Your regret in my regret, all our distress inside a single heart! … Inside your voice ...

S: it's hard enough fighting a war, but it's worse knowing no matter how hard you try … you can't save them all!

In your mind, in my mind the desperate need for consolation ... to hope ... _-"Shepard! Hey, come on, don't say so! Every life is precious ... priceless! You've already saved many lives, and you can save more and more! You always did your best Emily, and you'll continue to do it! You must be proud of that!"-_ ... _-"Thanks, Liara! Oh, please! Don't stop remind me every day!"-_ ...

A: they hit so fast ... I thought we'd have more time! And they still just cut through our defences. We need to go to the Citadel. Talk to the Council!

S: The Citadel? The fight's here!

A: it'll everywhere soon enough ... you said it yourself ... the Reapers will destroy everything, if we don't stop them ... the Council has to help us!

S: you're sure about that?

A: No, but you're a Council Spectre ... that has to count for something!

The way to reach the Normandy, was teeming with cannibals and husks. Reapers were firing on all ships coming within shooting distance. When they destroyed a battleship, you lost Normandy's radio connection. However, you managed to use a communication beacon. The area was overrun by enemies, you had to resist at any price, hoping to get an evac in good time. You were under siege, the enemy was pressuring, trying to surround you in every way. By now, you were running out of thermal clips. Luckily, the slim and slender shape of the most advanced Frigate of the Alliance fleet, appeared in the sky, opening you its Hangar's door. Your Ship, was coming to get you! It wouldn't be the same Ship, without you ... without its brave and charismatic "Captain"! I felt an intense heat in the stomach, and your heart speed up into my beats, slamming hard against the chest, and rolling up and down the throat with emotion explosion, while you were watching at Normandy come down. You started a long run, reaching the hatch on the fly, with a feline leap, while Major Alenko grabbed your hand, saying ...

K: Welcome aboard, Shepard!

S: thanks!

Anderson decided to stay on Earth, in order to gather and coordinate the Alliance's ground forces who were scattered, decimated, and with few leaders who could guide them. Not even you wanted to leave. You'd prefered far, to stay at his side, fighting together, getting back the Earth … your Planet ... your Home!

S: we're in this fight together, Anderson!

A: it's a fight we can't win. No without help. We need every species, and all their Ships to even have a chance at defeating the Reapers. Talk to the Council. Convince them to help us!

S: what if they won't listen?!

A: then make them listen. Now go! That's an order!

You were not a soldier, no more! You've been discharged, and compulsorily sidelined. Once again, you could choose to give in, leaving them in the lurch, going to somewhere, away from the Reapers. However, that person of course ... it wouldn't be you! See the Earth burning in fire in that way! All those innocent lives, broken in a few terrible moments, swept away without any reason ... it hurt too much. Your pain was so brutal, in your heart, into mine! You could never give them cold shoulder. You could never leave them on their own! I felt distinctly my place ... simply your place ... two of us, together as one thing, now more than ever, to fight! You felt an irrepressible need to be in front line, fighting as usual. Trying to give all your best, to save as many people as possible: children, civilians, frightened and innocent creatures. To hell with politics! Being able to defeat the Reapers, it was only thing mattered, or ... no future for anyone, never again! ... We Two, Together. My Future into yours! You perfectly knew that, Admiral Anderson was right, but you had been discharged ...

S: I don't take orders from you anymore, remember?

Anderson whip out from his pocket your dog tags. Who knows, how long he kept them with himself! Who knows, how much he wished, give them back you. Anderson threw your tags, and you grabbed them in a flash.

A: consider yourself reinstated ... Commander! You know what you have to do!

S: I'll be back for you, and I'll bring every Fleet I can! ... Good luck!

A: you too, Shepard!

While you were getting ready to fly out, dozens of survivors: poor civilians, wounded and frightened, they were trying to reach the shuttles, on which soldiers were gathering the refugees from the battlefields. That was when, you saw again this little blond child, paralyzed with fear as he watched a Reaper advancing. Your anxiety in my anxiety ... _-"Come on, little kid, run! Get on the shuttle, hurry ... hurry up!"-_ ... At last, the child took shelter himself, by climbing aboard a Kodjak, but when it took off, the incandescent beam hit inexorable, leaving us completely powerless to witness the death of another innocent child. It was only a kid! A small, sweet blond child, innocent and frightened, and ... your tears, in my tears couldn't be enough, to stop all that unbearable horror! You closed your eyes, as your soul desperately shouting into mine … _-"Oh, no ... no! Oh, Liara Don't look! ... Please, don't look! ... Oh, I'm sorry ... don't look!"-_ … My tears, in your tears ... _-"Emy! Oh, Goddess! I'm sorry, my Love! Please, hold on! There's still hope, it's not over, Shepard! Maybe, not all is lost!"-_ … _-"Oh, Liara, just tell me you've got a way!-_ ... _-"Yes, I got! It won't be easy, but I think I've found a way! I just have to download all data, and submitting to Admiral Hackett!"-_ ... _-"Oh, my Love, you are awesome! Do it immediately! I miss you ... to go crazy, I hope to see you soon! ... I love you! Now, go!"-_ ... _-"Oh, I love you too, my Star! Shepard, please ... take care of yourself!"-_ …

… Within hours, the Earth has been ravaged! Vancouver was invaded by dozens of Reapers, as well as, all other major cities of the Earth. They hit on the heart, with no mercy, with no way out. There was no time ... anymore! The only hope was to stay together, fighting with all galactic Races in concert. You had your orders. You had to get to the Citadel, persuading the Council, and gather all Species on a common front. However, this mission could reveal even more difficult than face the Reapers! As soon you took off, Admiral Hackett contacted you on board of the Normandy, but the signal was very disturbed ...

H: Shepard ... sustained heavy losses … forces were overwhelming, there's no way we can defeat them conventionally ... First, I need you … Outpost on Mars … before to lose control of the System.

S: Yes, Sir!

H: ... been researching the Prothean Archives with Dr. T'Soni ... found a way to stop the Reapers ... only way to stop them! ... in contact soon ... Hackett out.

S: Joker, set a course for the Mars Archives!

… Karin stays seated in silence. Despite Liara is already out from several minutes. Usually, she gets up immediately, turning communicator off, then she talks a bit with Aethyta, exchanging impressions, emotions, memories. However, this time Karin is there, silent and thoughtful, looking down, with her mind somewhere. Aethyta notices this immediately ...

A: hey, Sugar ... what's up? You seem very far from here ... are you okay?

Karin sighs, running her hands over her face, then she gets up. She makes a few steps toward the communicator, and eventually she turns it off. She remains standing, her head down, her hands resting on the terminal. Karin continues to turn its back to Aethyta, as she starts talking. There is great sadness in her voice, and regret ... gloom.

K: I was not there! When the Reapers have invaded Earth, I wasn't there! I was on Citadel, working in Shalta Ward's Laboratory, completely unaware ... While all those thousands of people were losing their lives, as they were swept away without mercy ... as the Earth was to fire and sword, and ... my dearest friends, were suffering and fighting ... I was far away, safely, unfairly spared from all that horror!

Aethyta feels a wave of love explode in her chest. Her protective instinct for Karin bites strong within her stomach. It turns into a sudden longing, an intense heat which drops lower and lower, then it climbs back, up till the stomach, and higher, reaching her heart, and swells it, until make it burst. She feels an irresistible urge to pull Karin into her arms, tighten her madly, kiss her impetuously, overwhelming her lips with frantic excitement. To feel Karin's tension loose, fading slowly and gradually disappearing, turning into tender abandonment, and desire, and passion. Until they'll feel both of us burning together in only one thing. However, at the bottom of Karin's every glance, it hides a desperate need to seriously address the topic, to speak. So, Aethyta uses all the consolation she can find.

A: hey Karin, Sugary, but what the hell are you saying?! You couldn't certainly know when they would arrive. Moreover, even if you were on Earth, I'm afraid you couldn't do much for them!

Karin is standing with her back towards Aethyta. She looks up, as feels her eyes full with tears to the limit. She doesn't want to cry. She swallows hard, gritting her teeth, to force out her memories freeze up and dissolve, together with the sadness, and every stubborn tear. She draws in her breath, then her voice full with emotion slips into a long sigh ...

K: Ahh, I know, you're right it's just ... Oh, well, Liara has a very special talent, in describing all those moments passed, those terrible experiences we've lived. She can make them so vivid, so terribly painful and poignant, so touching that ... oh, Thyta! I can feel, really intensely the drama of those days! All that pain, we've endured, and it doesn't seem to go, anymore!

Aethyta approaching Karin. She caresses her shoulders, then enclose her arms around Karin's waist, wrapping her inside the sweetest embrace that she can find. Karin let herself go, inclining her head back, laying it on Aethyta's shoulder. She clings herself to Aethyta's arms tenderly. Finally, Karin let herself hearten by Aethyta's voice, which glides smoothly, like a caress …

A: Hey Baby, listen. When Benezia is dead, I was not there! When Shepard is dead, I was not there! Whenever Liara was in desperate need of me ... I was not there! You know, I think I have any damned rough idea, about what it means not being able to share the pain of your loved ones! So, if you don't mind, feeling myself a goddamn fucking ass, completely helpless and worthless, it's my business! Hey my Love, but you ... other hand ... you've done a lot for the Earth, Karin! Both as a Doctor, and as a person. You've done a lot for your friends, too. For people who matter in your life! I'm sorry, but I am the most skilled of the galaxy in terms of guilt feelings. So, you must believe me Sugary, when I say ... you are an amazing woman, and you have no need to blame yourself, for nothing! Oh, you know ... I'm very proud of you, and having met you, too! I'm totally freaked out with joy to deserve your Love, Karin, and I'm still wondering how the hell it happened! I love you, and … you make sound wonderful every moment of my life ... if I can spend it together with you!

Karin turns to Aethyta, her face lit up by a bright smile. She cannot keep pace of her heart went crazy, as she tries Aethyta's hands, intertwining in her fingers. Karin draws Aethyta in her breath. She caresses Aethyta's face, giving herself again in her arms, while she whispers ...

K: Oh Christ, Tyhta! You can be so sweet! Sometimes I wonder just as you can!

Aethyta struggles to control her breathing, while her beats run in rousing tune with Karin's ones. She gently draws near her lips to Karin's neck, decorating the outline of kisses, and softly telling ...

A: Well, yeah ... you know, I wouldn't ever can happen you get tired to call me ... Sweetie!

K: Oh don't worry, Sweetie, that will never happen! So ... thank you! I love you, too! You know, I'm afraid to have much need of all your Asari 50% tonight, and maybe ... further!

A: Oh, Sugary, no fear because ... all my 100% will be yours tonight, and maybe … further!

K: hmm, sometimes I still think I'm dreaming, but ... if it was not a dream ... I'm grateful Aethyta, for everything you give me! I love you and, I want to spend every moment that destiny will give us, together with you!

A: hmm I'm a screwball mummy, you know, but ... you're awesome Karin, and ... oh, I love you, too Sugary, with all my heart!

Aethyta glides gently on Karin's lips. She blends intimately in her mouth, passionately mixed to her, clinging tightly to Karin's heart. All their emotion is fervently cast on their lips in a long kiss, so tender and endless, intense and compelling, within which they lose balance, inside which they can feel alive, happy together all night long, and maybe … further. They look each other into their eyes, silently and long. They gently brush their face, while slowly they take their clothes off, one for another, running with chills, and kissing again ...

K: oh ... I love you, my sweet thing!

A: oh ... I love you too, my beautiful thing!

K: So, please ... dare not stop you!

Aethyta smiles sweetly, without answering, as her eyes embrace eternity ...

To be Continue ...


	16. Together! No matter the fight, no matter

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

 **Chapter 15**

 **Together!**

 **No matter the fight, no matter the price!**

… The next day comes soon, Liara gets up quickly, she eats a slice of bread and jam standing, while she dresses. She smiles thinking about Shepard, about how much it was good, and incredible to meet her that same day back on Mars, just when all seemed lost! Liara can't wait to reach Shepard, to remember along with her. She hastily closes the door, walking at a brisk pace through the hallway. Finally, automatic door of Shepard's room opens, and she emerges in the bed, motionless, between the white of sheets, as the soft light is caressing her face. Shepard is still, between her bed clothes, her eyes are closed, her expression is peaceful, as if asleep. Liara sits down, not speaking. She takes Shepard's hand, picking it up on her lap, protecting it between her fingers, squeezing it, lovingly. She intertwines herself with Shepard, she curls up close, in touch with her skin, comforted by her warmth, and protected by the powerful beat of her heart because, in this way remember is much easier ...

L: After living together with you the attack on Earth crucial phases of, I was overcome with an oppressive despair, and I couldn't fight off my unbearable pain. I was very worried about you! I knew how much you were hurting, and I couldn't reconcile myself! I felt a big empty in the middle of my heart. I urgently needed to feel you inside me again, to know that, you were safe on the Normandy, going to the Citadel ... that you were hoping! I had no time to tell you before, but I had intention to reach the Citadel as soon as possible, to join you immediately after submitting the data to Admiral Hackett. Very soon, I couldn't hold out anymore! So, I tried to restore a mental connection with you, as I was going to the Archives, but I couldn't hear you! Suddenly, some of gunshots attracted my attention. The Base was under attack! I thought, the Reapers had reached Mars too. I quickly sought shelter, seeing Cerberus troopers. They were invading the Station in forces, and they were shooting at anyone facing. I felt the fear, coursing through my veins, strewing of chills my back, crushing my lungs against the chest, smothering every breath. I couldn't afford to let me find out, I had to save my job! Data recovery was vital! I needed a secure hiding, where wait for Cerberus going away, and try to contact Admiral Hackett. Things rapidly fell. Our defenses were quickly ride down, and neutralized, as we lost life support in the Lab area. I was starting to fear the worst! I would fight to death, in defending my discovery, to retrieve the data. However, as I slipped into the shadows, searching of a safe hiding place, I saw my chances of success dramatically die down. I never would have imagined that, it was the day when we would have rejoined!

… At your arrival, Mars Base doesn't answer calls, as a big sandstorm loomed on the Planet. You had no more than half an hour before Normandy's communications were interrupted. So, you were quickly landing. Very soon, it was clear why no one responding to radio anymore. Cerberus was there, shooting soldiers, and scientists innocent. You wondered why! What the hell was it doing Cerberus on Mars?! There was also Kaidan with you, and his attitude was nothing short of irritating. He didn't trust you, yet! He wasn't convinced that, the person in front of him was the same who had fought by his side on Iloss and Virmire ... The same, who had dragged the Normandy against Saren, defeating him, who had fought the Sovereign, saved the Council ... the same with who, from day one ... he was madly in love!

K: Shepard, I need a straight answer!

You knew well what he was getting. The tone of his voice, the inquisitor attitude, they deeply hurt you because, Kaidan's respect and trust, they were very important for you. However, right from your first meeting back on Horizon, Kaidan had demonstrated a strong distrust towards you, some kind of aggressiveness that, he didn't bother even to hide, which did show no sign of decreasing with the passage of time! No matter whether your great success against the Collectors had saved all human Colonies! In any case, if he needed clarifications, he had ample time asking Karin, or Tali, to Garrus or ... to me, if by any chance Cerberus had changed you! He could ask even Admiral Anderson the reason although you had joined Cerberus, he continued to defend you, and trusting you! Instead, Kaidan couldn't help but insinuate even in front of strangers that, you knew Cerberus' plans! You were tired, worried, and you had to find swift a way, getting rid of Cerberus' forces. Therefore, you managed hardly to hide your disappointment, avoiding to send him in hell.

S: let me be clear. I've had no contact with Cerberus, since I destroyed the Collector Base, and I have no idea why they're here now, or what they want!

Lt. Vega, until that moment had witnessed in silence to your conversation, remaining into the background, to be honest with some embarrassment. He was starting to wonder, what had passed between you. Why Major Alenko was so harsh toward you, while conversely, he couldn't help but feel deeply honored to be there, having the opportunity to fight by your side! The more natural thing for James has been to trust you ...

J: Commander Shepard has been under constant surveillance since coming back to Earth. No way they've communicated since.

K: Sorry, Shepard ... it's just that ...

You were angry, but despite Kaidan attitude had hurt you, you couldn't blame him completely. His famous integrity, his loyalty toward Alliance, they were laudable though, you would have expected a bit more trust from him. Anyway, you were ... you! With absolutely nothing to hide! The reason you were certain that, sooner or later, you'd be able to show him with facts. It was only a matter of time!

S: I shouldn't have to explain myself to you Kaidan! Please … trust me.

… Well, to be honest, at that time, me too, I had fallen on hard times! I was back on Mars from just under three weeks, and at Cerberus' arrival, I didn't take long to realize that, they were at daggers drawn with me! I tried to hide myself as best I could, but they were too many, and they were turning over every corner, with rifles leveled. Since I did refuse to cooperate with them, of course, the Illusive Man had run out of patience, and he wanted to extort my data in the bad way! I took refuge in a ventilation duct, but I couldn't avoid making noise. So, they tracked me down, and chased me, right into the passage, shooting me hard. It was not easy because of bullets were bouncing from all over, but thanks to the Goddess, I managed to avoid the shots, and smash through a grate, leading outside. Now Finally, I was in a better position, and hit those two agents with a singularity, freeing myself of them, it turned a snap. It was then that, I saw you come out from behind a cover! You were not going to the Citadel, but you were here ... safe and sound, just right in front of me! Every cell in my body was exploding with emotion! My soul was overflowing with joy, and my heart couldn't withstand that furious pace, and just wanted to burst! I thought to go crazy with happiness! After the Reapers attack to the Earth, I didn't dare even hope to meet you on Mars, to hug you in a very short while! You had an excellent look, you were so gorgeous with your N7 armor. Rest period had helped you, a lot. You had taken some of pounds lost because of the long period spent in unconsciousness state, while Cerberus brought you back. You didn't show any sign of suffering, quite the opposite ... you were never been so charming. Oh Goddess, Shepard! You were ... prettier than ever! You had kept your promise, maintaining your hairdo just like the last time we'd met. However, your hair were more well-finished. Some small locks clearer, here and there, they gave them a pleasant touch of light. Your skin instead was slightly darker, tanned in nice amber colored which did stand out more your beautiful blue eyes which, seemed to me larger and more intense than ever! When you approached me, looking for my hands, touch lightly them, gently, in a tender greeting, I lost my beats, then the air, then the reason! I felt all your love, expand and mix into mine, up to completely fill the great void that your absence had dug in the middle of my heart. I just wanted, throwing myself into your arms, hold you to me with tenderness, feel you vibrate of emotions together with me. I had an unbearable urge to find your lips, so intense, sweet, passionate, and kiss you, up to drown you with love, with thrills, with all my insatiable need of you that, I couldn't hold back ... that it couldn't wait any longer! I would have given 200 years of my life, to be alone with you just for an hour! However, it wasn't time to let ourselves go. There were more important things to think about, and what is worse ... as usual, we were not alone!

L: Shepard?! Thanks to the Goddess, you're alive ... you're here!

S: Oh, you too, Liara! ... I couldn't wait to see you!

L: yeah, me too! I was so worried when the reports came in! When I could no longer feel you ... I was scared to death, Shepard! I had no idea if the Normandy had could take off!

S: yeah ... I can imagine! I'm so sorry, I didn't … hear you! Maybe because, I was too happy to come here! ... I wasn't going to scare you, Liara!

L: ah, Shepard, I know! I'm … terribly sorry about Earth!

K: yeah ... it was difficult to leave ...

L: Kaidan? … I'm sorry!

I have to admit that, I was very much surprised, seeing you with Kaidan. Moreover, I was not at all sure to be happy about this! Well, he was once in love with you! I had read it to him in his eyes, and I had never liked the way he looked at you! I didn't want, but ... I couldn't help it! Oh, Shepard you know, I have always been really jealous of him! However, only one thing was important for me. Finally, you and I, we were together, once and for all! Admiral Hackett ordered you to reach me back on Mars, hoping that, I had already found what I was looking for. So, in short I related you about everything I'd learned.

L: I discovered plans for a Prothean device. One that could wipe out the Reapers!

S: here, on Mars?

L: in the Prothean Archives, yes.

S: we know about the Archives for decades. Why now?

I reported you about my cooperation with Admiral Hackett, started after your arrest. We both knew we had to do something. I would have done everything to exonerate you from accusation. So, I used my resources of Shadow Broker, and Hackett's support. I immediately started looking for proofs about Reapers' existence, and for a way to stop them. So, Mars Archives, had proved the key. I told you how Hackett kept me constantly updated about your situation, while you were under investigation, and how much I wanted to come and see you. I fervently hoped that, you understood the reason that I never could come. The recovery of Prothean information was too important, but the risk of not succeeding get in time, dangerously high!

S: I've would like that, but under the circumstances ... I think I can forgive you.

L: you're too kind ... in any case, my work paid off. The Archives are full of data. An overwhelming amount. I think I found what we need.

The Archives were located at the end of Tramway, but with Cerberus arrival, I feared it was locked.

S: what are they after?

L: the Protheans came close to defeating the Reapers. They had plans to destroy them, but ran out of time.

Naturally, anything powerful enough to destroy the Reapers, couldn't fail to attract Cerberus' interest. For this reason, we absolutely needed to get there before them. All exits were already blocked, and as usual, we had to open our way with firearm shots, through the enemies' opposition. Kaidan and I, we stayed with you, while Lt. Vega reluctantly agreed to go back to cover exits, in case Cerberus came to the Archives before us. I was fighting by your side, after a long time. This filled me with pride and satisfaction, it made me feel at home again! Inside me, an absolute certainty was gaining more and more strength every breath. From that point on, I never would have allowed, it was someone else to have got your back covered, anymore. I never would separate from you, never again. No matter the fight, no matter the price! Finally, we found a free path towards the Labs, outside the Base. We came to a room, where the oxygen had been sucked up, and a large number of people, lying on the ground, lifeless. Whoever had done such an atrocity was nothing but a monster! From the control room, we could restore life support, viewing some clips remained in the terminal memory. Recordings, showed soldiers who warning, in demanding orders. Of a sudden Dr. Eva Coré appeared. She struck dead behind their backs, while soldiers were defenseless, then she took oxygen off from Aeration System, instantly killing all those who were in the Lab. An act of cruelty, voiced with chilling indifference, with cold disregard for life. Perpetrated with glacial distance, and with no mercy!

S: I guess we know how Cerberus got in.

I met Dr. Coré a week before, but I had not paid much attention. If I just had been more careful! If I kept an eye on ... maybe I could avoid it! Oh, by the Goddess, I felt so stupid! I had suspected nothing! I felt so guilty about all those innocent victims! Fortunately, we were together because, you are always able to find a way to make me feel better ...

L: I should've realized it, when I met her. I was just so focused on finding a way to stop the Reapers ...

S: stopping the Reapers is the only thing we should be focused on. It's not your fault!

L: but what if, we're wrong!? What if, there's no way to stop them!? What if, these are our last days, and we spend them scurrying around, trying to solve a problem we can't fix?

You approached me, as I couldn't look into your eyes. You gently brushed my cheek, searching eye contact on the tip of your fingers, guiding my gaze into yours, lovingly. Your eyes couldn't lie! You softly stroked me, wrapping me in the warm comfort of your voice ...

S: Liara ...

L: I know! I shouldn't think that way ... I don't know how you do it! You've always stayed focused even in the worst situations!

S: when there's so much at stake, I think about my friends ... how much I love you! What I'd lose if I failed!

L: me too!

You drew me closer, linking me in your fingers, smiling tenderly, calling me in your so affectionate way. You perfectly knew how much I love, when you call me like that! I could feel your heartbeats accelerate, while you caressed me with your voice, as your deep eyes lit up my gaze ...

S: hey, my little Baby Girl ... we'll stop them! We will, you'll see ... in usual way!

Suddenly it seemed to me that, it wouldn't happen anything wrong, as long as we stayed together, as long as we could take care of Us!

L: I believe you. Or I believe that you believe. Maybe that's enough!

The door was open, we could get the way toward the Lab, and the Tram Station. Cerberus had landed in forces. All the ways were patrolled, but Two of Us Together, we could face whatever enemy. Kaidan, had become very skilled: his biotic powers had intensified, and his outstanding service, turned out very precious. We reached the Control Room quickly, where other video clips showed us Eva Coré to set up a perimeter, blocking all Tram Station accesses, while Cerberus troops were reaching the Archives, cutting us off. Thanks to the Goddess, Kaidan got the idea to look for a short-range helmet communicator on some enemy shot dead, pretending us like a rearguard, getting open access. While he was looking for the communicator, you and me, we were alone in the control room, as I was dying for a kiss, and … as I was dying of jealousy! You know me better than anyone else. So, you noticed immediately that my expression had something wrong ...

S: what?

L: Major has become very capable ...

S: agreed ...

Thankfully, Kaidan called you almost immediately! It was not exactly the time to talk about Us, to get caught up in foolish jealousy! I was ashamed so much because, in a moment like that, I was wondering what Kaidan felt for you, or you for him, instead of focus me on mission. Nevertheless, your smug air had done nothing but fuel my concerns! Kaidan had found a dead trooper, with a transmitter in his helmet. He looked terrible, he had white eyes, and his face had been transformed. He had no longer much human! You bent to examine him, and you didn't take long to realize that he was undergone treatment. Kaidan immediately began insinuate that Cerberus had changed you too. I felt you argue with him. You were very annoyed because, Kaidan persisted, accusing you to have suffered some types of conversion. He insinuated that you were no longer the same person because, Cerberus had rebuilt you and they could control you again. He didn't listen any reason, but above all, Kaidan had no intention to trust you. I remember that, at the moment I was relieved. I thought if Kaidan had all those doubts about you, he couldn't seriously fall. Otherwise, the first glance, the first contact, the first emotion which your presence infuse to him, he would have known for sure it was you, no doubt, no cheating! It was simply You because ... sometimes miracles happens! However, Kaidan did nothing but insist ...

K: ... I just want to know ... is the person I followed to hell and back still in there ... somewhere?!

S: they didn't change me Kaidan, but words won't convince you, will they?

K: probably not ...

Of course, regardless of my jealousy, Kaidan's opinion was important because, when you engage in battle, your team must be close. Sometimes you're forced to make terrible choices, all members must have total trust in one another. It would be impossible to put our lives in the hands of someone whom doesn't trust you blindly. In addition, you were beginning to be really fed up with have the look of Cerberus' puppet. However, Kaidan was one of yours most old friends. You felt still connected with him, for all the battles you had faced together. You couldn't forget, and you had no intention to give up his friendship, his respect, and his confidence. So, you decided that, if he needed more time ... well, then he would have had more time! Without another word, you took the communicator, starting to speak ...

S: hello ... this is Delta team ... anybody there?

You managed to get a line to the Tram Station. Nevertheless, reaching the Archives it was not so easy! When Cerberus realized that, it was us, they threw on us a cursed army, in trying to stop us. However, "succumb" is a term which doesn't exist in your vocabulary! So, in the end, we won the day, arriving at the Archives still in one piece. You sent Kaidan on patrol, while you and me, we had access data. Suddenly, an unmistakable voice turned to you, catching us totally off guard!

IM: Shepard!

L: Illusive Man?!

I pulled the gun out quickly, taking my aim on him, straight to the heart, but ... it was a video comm. I couldn't get rid of him once and for all, but maybe, we finally could understand his plans. Illusive Man was at my heels since months. Evidently, he had discovered the existence of projects for Prothean Device, and he wanted to seize it. Illusive Man thought to be able to control the power of the Reapers. Of course everything seemed to us absolutely insane! So, you tried to convince him to give up his crazy intentions, joining to us ...

S: Earth is under siege, and you're hatching a scheme to control the Reapers?!

IM: you've always been shortsighted, hasty. Your destruction of the Collector Base proved that.

S: that Base was an abomination hundreds of thousands of humans were murdered there! I have allies everywhere. They'll join me. With that data I'll rid the galaxy of those machines once and for all!

IM: your vision is pathetically limited ...

The Illusive Man seemed to be lost, as in a delirium of omnipotence. He planned to improve the Human race, but he was gripped by a frenzy out-of-hand. Maybe, Illusive Man was only ruthless or more likely indoctrinated, and manipulated by the Reapers. In any case, he had no qualms, and certainly he wouldn't have stopped at nothing, in order to reach his purposes. That was when we realized that ... the Reapers weren't the only enemy against which we had to fight ... no more! Since it was impossible to reason with him, we couldn't afford to waste any more time ...

S: Enough talk, Liara!

IM: don't interfere with my plans, Shepard. I won't warn you again.

S: go to hell!

While I was trying to download the Archives, I realized that someone else was copying the data from a local terminal, before deleting! There was no time to lose. We had to immediately find out who was stealing our precious information, and stop it before it was late! Kaidan, detected Dr. Eva Coré, intent on transferring our data in her omni-tool. Although he was very smart soldier, armed and equipped with armor, Dr. Coré got rid of him in a flash, with ease. Then, she forced data transfer, before starting a daring escape outwards, as you who were at her heels.

S: keep her close by! We can't lose her!

She was very fast. She went to the docking, but you didn't lose her of view. You were on her, running and trying to dodge her shots, as Kaidan and me, we followed you at breakneck speed.

S: James, you read me? Cerberus has the data ... radio the Normandy, get them down here now!

James didn't answer, and Coré managed to jump away on a Cerberus shuttle. It looked over! She was running away with our data, as we ... we were losing everything! Suddenly, the Lt. Vega arrived aboard the Kodjak, pointing straight against Cerberus transport, rammed it in flight. Cerberus shuttle fell down in an explosion of flames and fire which also reached we all, violently hurling us to the ground. In the impact, we reported some injuries, and we were trying to get right back on feet. I've been lifted into the air, then thrown to the ground, slamming violently, and I struggled to get up. Kaidan came toward me and shook my arms, helping me to my feet. We needed that data, but when we were about to reach the wreckage of shuttle, something flew off the hatch. Dr. Eva Coré was coming out through the flames, left us completely bewildered! By the Goddess! We realized that, it wasn't human! Its skin had been burned in the explosion, revealing its synthetic nature! It looked like a mech, but much more advanced ... Kaidan and I, we were a few dozens of feet from it which was aiming us. Suddenly, I felt strongly shove, and I fell to the ground again, while Kaidan drew his gun, firing several shots, which didn't produce any effect! In a flash, the Coré grabbed Kaidan, pinning him with superhuman strength, holding him in the air. Cerberus machine kept Kaidan by the neck! You and I, we were helpless because, what the hell of thing, it got a shield with Kaidan's body! We had to do something, and quickly to stop it, but we were totally helpless! The Coré, contacted the Illusive Man by radio, asking for words, and ... that cursed, probably told it to get rid of Kaidan because offhanded, it began to furiously beat Kaidan's head against the shuttle's wall, making him bounce like a lifeless puppet! Again and again, while you screamed all your desperation, trying in every way to get Coré's attention on you! Finally, it dropped down Kaidan! You fired on it all the bullets that you could, with meticulous precision, as it was rushing toward you! It seemed immortal! I was afraid you wouldn't be able to stop it before it reached you, and it would have grabbed you like Kaidan and ... and instead, after yet another shot in the chest, almost at point blank the infernal machine fell to the ground while you ordered Vega to bring the damned thing with us! At that moment we received a message from Joker. He had detected the Reapers' signal presence in orbit! They were coming! They were going to take even Mars! We had to leave as soon as possible, to disappear! Kaidan gave no sign of life! So, you loaded him on your shoulders, and we reached the Normandy, moving away as quickly as possible. I accompanied you to the infirmary, we had no doctor, there had been no time. We couldn't do much for the Major, who was still unconscious, and covered with wounds and bruises in every inch of his body. You were so worried, suddenly, it was abundantly clear how much you cared to Kaidan! In any case, there was no time to lose! If we wanted to try to save him, we had to move immediately ...

L: Kaidan needs medical attention ... we have to leave the Sol System!

S: I know!

L: the Citadel is our best chance, we can find help there!

S: get us to the Citadel Joker! ... Hold on, Kaidan!

I was very sorry for Kaidan, but you were talking to him with such a sweetness that, I couldn't help but continue to ask me, what he meant for you! What if, reviewing Kaidan, the way you felt for me had it changed? This thought haunted me, it was digging a painful wound in the middle of the heart, inside my soul. I was lost without you, I felt lonely and useless! I was very confused because, when we had met on Mars, I perceived very clearly, the strength of your feelings towards me. I saw love in your gaze, I felt it in your tone of voice, and into the tender touch of your hands. I felt just love, into the heat that you managed instill in me, simply through your smile so special, and with your eyes in love which were not changed. Why, did you stroke my face, whispering softly that in worst situations you think of me, not to fail? Why, did you call me "my little Baby Girl" in such a tender way? Shepard Oh, how could you have done it, if you didn't love me anymore?! Well, I had no doubt that, in those moments you've been truthful. You were talking to me with your heart, I was sure of this because, your eyes so deep cannot lie! However, when Kaidan fell to the ground dying, you seemed so upset, so in despair for him that, suddenly ... what you were feeling for him, didn't seem to me a simply friendship ... no more! As, your voice, asking me to take care of that specimen of mech together with Edi, brought me back to reality quickly. So, I left, trying to focus myself on the task you entrusted to me. Later, Admiral Hackett contacted you in Comm Room. I knew that, he wanted debrief you about data. So, I reached you, giving a hand.

L: preliminary evidence suggests the data is a blueprint for a Prothean device …

H: device?!

L: a weapon massive in size and scope, that's capable of unquantifiable levels of destruction!

H: send me the data we'll do our own analysis. If Liara's instincts are right, this maybe the key to stop the Reapers!

You spoke about Kaidan with Admiral. Of course, he was very sorry to him, but every soldier knows that a war against such a powerful enemy, can only leave an endless trail of fallen. Hackett ordered you to speak to the Council, showing them what we had found, hoping they would finally grant us the support that we desperately need. It wasn't the first time that, you approached the Council, and because of that, you were not at all optimistic! In any case, you answered the Admiral saluting at attention, without words, with pride, as he reciprocated identically. When the comm ended, you let you go, leaning on the terminal comm, bowed head, your shoulders bent, in silence. You've never hidden me your moods, your worries or your pain! We had already overcome many difficult times together, but ... I had never seen you so dejected. I would have done and said whatever I could to comfort you. However, it had never been so difficult!

L: Shepard, Edi is extracting data from the Cerberus machine. We'll have details to present to the Council by the time we reach the Citadel ...

S: and Major Alenko?

L: I've done what I can for him Emily, but we need to get him to a medical facility soon ... … the Admiral's right. It's going to get worse, isn't it?

S: unless we stop the Reapers … yeah!

You frightened me, you had never been so worried frame of mind, even when you had to cross the Omega4 Relay. I was desperately looking for a way to instill you any consolation, to give you back some trust!

L: I've looked at the data, this weapon could be the answer, if we can build it ... I get the sense you don't quite believe it though ...

S: You've seen what they did to Earth! How is one weapons suppose to stop them?!

L: what are our options?! You know we can't win this conventionally ...

Your eyes were distressed by an oppressive sense of frustration. We were in obvious inferiority, and the weight of our enemies disproportionate strength, it was crushing over your shoulders. You had no idea if you were able to fight them with what we had available. Reapers' supremacy was so crushing that, you doubted that this time, it would have been enough use all the strength and determination, the unwavering desire or ... the supreme sacrifice to stop them! I also felt helpless, and damn frightened! On the other hand, I needed to hope, and ... I couldn't leave surrender you, losing the confidence in yourself, in our Future! I never stopped believing in you! I would have been at your side, to give you strength to help you resist ... until the last day ... until the end, even at the cost of my life!

L: Emy!? Isn't it worth trying, at least?!

You didn't say anything, but your gaze was thanking me gently, and your beautiful eyes ... they cannot lie!

S: I'm going to check Kaidan and James ... please, make sure we're ready to present our finding to the Council!

L: I'm sure the Council will see the need to help!

S: it'll be a hell of a short war ... if they don't!

You left out, no other words, while the silence enveloped the comm room, as ... I was dying for a kiss ... once again!

… Liara does slip tenderly her hand on Shepard's face, with gentle movements. She searches with her gaze those closed eyes which still cannot react. Liara finds Shepard's unchanging expression, and she would like to let herself go, sinking down into Shepard's arms, feeling her embrace. Sweetly and gently wrapping around her, keeping herself safe once again ...

L: Oh Emily, how I wish I could hug you! Lose myself in your eyes, squeezing your Soul, perceiving you back inside my mind, inside my heart! How I wish I would feel you to touch my face, and keep your smile on mine, as you approach your breath to my lips, kissing me softly, gently plunging your universe inside mine! Oh, I miss you, my Star! These memories are still so warm! They invade me with so vivid emotions, reopening wounds that still hurt! Oh Emy, it's the same for you, isn't it? I ... I need you in irrepressible way Emy, but don't worry! If you stay by my side, I can do it! You're there, I know! I feel you in mental mergers, and ... I ... I know you feel me, too! We will, you'll see. In usual way! Well, it's getting late. Now I should try to rest a little bit. See you tomorrow morning. Sleep well, my Love ... I love you!

To be Continued ...


	17. What the portion of Galaxy they'll save!

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

 **Chapter 16**

 **What the portion of galaxy will they save!**

 **(Such a short and sweet eternity!)**

… Liara cannot sleep tonight, she is too antsy. She is turning in the bed, for hours. The night stays long, glued on her. Caught between the folds of her sheets, entangled on that empty pillow that, she cannot help but fondle.

Liara looks the night which flows, splashed in a dark cloak which tightens her, wrapping everything around, and it does not want to go anymore. Finally, tiredness shows to Liara a bit of compassion, slowly accompanying her into sleepiness arms, liar and fallacious, but comforting providential thing.

When she wakes up, it is late. The sun is already high in the sky. Liara gets very angry with herself, for having forgotten to activate her omni-tool alarm. Then, she feels moving within her. So, all the tension quickly vanishes, slipping away. Liara's lips draw a bright smile, her eyes light up with sunlight. She moves her hands gently on her belly, running after with her fingertips the pleasant patter. Finally, the sweetness of her voice overlooks, caressing the silence ...

L: Good morning baby girl! ... I should berate you, you know? You didn't wake me up today! We should already be with your dad! Oh, but no matter, Honey, don't worry! We both need to rest a lot, isn't it?

When Liara enters to Shepard, even Karin and Aethyta are waiting anxiously for several minutes. So anxiously that, they are tenderly embraced, and pleasantly occupied in exchanging endearments, but standing, near the communicator! Liara smiles, while posing affectionately her gaze on Shepard's face, trying to hide her mild discomfort ...

L: Good morning my Love, I'm sorry! I'm late, I know! You'll be tired of waiting! Excuse me my Star, but last night I couldn't sleep, you know ... I was thinking of you! I fell asleep very late, and ... I forgot the alarm! Come on, let's not waste any more time, let's start right now!

… As soon as we arrived back on Citadel, medical staff brought Kaidan to the Huerta Memorial, where finally, he would've been in good hands.

We had to speak with the Council, as soon as possible. We were expected, and Commander Bailey came, to lead us on the Udina's office, where the meeting was to take place. However, there had been a mishap, so you had the chance to visit Kaidan. I urged you to go and see how he was doing. Meanwhile, I preceded you to the Councilor's office.

In the Hospital you met Dr. Chakwas, a really pleasant surprise! For some time, she was on Citadel because, after your arrest, she accepted a position at an Alliance R&D Lab at Shalta Wards. There was also Dr. Michel, an excellent doctor that we knew from Saren times, when we gave her a hand to get rid of Fist.

By the Goddess! Our Doctor! Our dear friend Karin, was fine, and she didn't suffer backlash for joining Cerberus to follow you! I was sure Karin wouldn't hesitate just a moment, to come back with us on the Normandy! That was the first good news in all this horror!

K: I heard you escaped Earth in the Normandy, and that someone was critically injured. I came as fast as I could!

S: we had run in with a Cerberus synthetic on Mars. Kaidan took the worst of it. How is he doing?

K: very well all things considered! I'm impressed with major Alenko's resilience! ... I wish I could have been there to help on Mars.

S: Your place is in Normandy's med bay, not some Lab.

K: I couldn't agree more. You say the word, and I'm with you ...

S: The Normandy wouldn't be same without you Doctor! Get your things. Docking bay D24.

K: yes Commander, and ... thank you!

Thanks to the cares of Karin and Dr. Michel, Kaidan was stable and he had an excellent chance to completely recover. However, he had not yet regained consciousness. He was in a small room alone, motionless in a small bed, next to a large window. He was barely covered by a sheet which, gave a glimpse on his chest and arms which were black and blue.

Kaindan had swollen eyes, tumid cheeks, the skin completely purple. Poor Kaidan, you felt a great deal of compassion! You had a pang, a great need to make him feel all your affection, to be close to him!

S: Don't die Kaidan. You've got to fight. We need you in this! ... The Alliance could sure use you. I could use you. Come on Kaidan, fight ... and that's an order!

… When you reached me to the Presidium, the meeting had just begun. It was already clear that, very little it would be changed since the last time!

The most authoritative exponents of each Species, those who were called to embody the best of the Galaxy, who had to lead the way ... they couldn't help but abandon themselves to the selfishness, and self-preservation's instinct of their own Species, at the expense of all other. Finding no better, than waste precious time in debating on what portion of the Galaxy to save!

TC: we've got our own problems Councilor. Earth is not in this alone!

UC: but Earth was the first Council world hit. By all reports it faces the brunt of the attack ...

When you entered, your voice was worried, but determined. You immediately directed all the attention on you ...

S: the reports are accurate! Earth was attacked by the Reapers ... and it's just the beginning! We need your help. Everything you can spare!

However, your voice seemed to bounce against a wall, as the Council's attitude immediately proved cool and detached. The Councilors felt threatened by the same fate happened to the Earth. They were very frightened. They thought only to protect their own borders, to safeguard selfishly each one its own world. They still would not accept the extreme gravity of the danger which was invading all the Planets, not just the Earth.

The Citadel seemed to them a safe haven, from where watching Earth as a faraway Planet ... Councilor Udina tried in vain to awaken their sense of galactic units. He hoped to convince the Council to fight together for a single purpose, for an only one salvation. However, his heartfelt requests were falling one after the other on deaf ears.

TC: even if we were to unite our Fleets, do you really believe we could defeat the Reapers?

Their distrust was evident, their disbelief painful to bear! Then, finally the question you've been waiting for, it came. Together with the possibility of instilling the hope to save all of us, by making available what we had found that, they still didn't know ...

S: I do not expect you to follow me without a plan ...

Before reaching the Citadel, we hadn't had the time to discuss on how to deal with the Council. However, the two of us, we were still in that special harmony, so precious that allows us to know in advance the intentions of the other, allowing us to act in perfect synergy, making us very convincing, even in the worst situations. So, I promptly participated. I was sure to have your approval, as well as you had my support.

L: Councilors ... we have that plan. A blueprint, created by the Protheans during their war with the Reapers …

TC: a blueprint for what?!

Acting on my omni-tool I showed the Council of the device's plans, we recovered on Mars, trying to better illustrate them as I could ...

L: we're still piecing it together, but it appears to be a weapon of some sort.

SC: capable of destroying the Reapers?

L: so it would seem.

SC: the scale is ... it would be a colossal undertaking!

S: no, I forwarded the plans to Admiral Hackett. The remains of the humans fleet are already gathering resources to begin construction.

L: our initial calculations suggest it is very feasible to build.

S: if we work together ...

We explained to the Council, Protheans couldn't use the weapon just for the reason that, they became extinct before it was completed. In fact, a very important part called Catalyst was missing. However, we thought to be able to get it because, we'd found the building plans.

Finally, doubt was creeping into the Council members. The hope was digging its subtle breach through their hesitation. It crept in their thoughts, crawling. It slowly tried to take care, just for a moment, of all their fears ...

TC: Do you really believe this can stop the Reapers?

S: Liara believes it can work, and so do I! And while I haven't always agreed with Udina, he's right about this … we need to stand together. Now more than ever. The Reapers won't stop at Earth. They'll destroy any organic being in the galaxy if we don't find a way to stop them!

Unfortunately, it was only a flash! Then, fear burst again, crushing the hope, and mortifying it against the grim reality ...

AC: the cruel and unfortunate truth is that while the Reapers focus on Earth, we can prepare and regroup!

Those words came relentless, scratching my soul as sharp nails. They frozen the blood in my veins, in the chest they choked my breath! I couldn't accept, those words coming out from the Asari Councilor's mouth! To hear the highest emissary of my Species, talk that way, for me it was worse than a stab in the heart!

I listened to her voice resound like an echo, as I couldn't help but think of millions lives who were going to be lost on Earth, and all other millions who couldn't escape! They were about to turn into a kind of evasive action, convenient and useful to fortify our borders in preparing us to face the Reapers better than you!

A great shame caught me! The invincible urge to scream in Councilor's face all my contempt! However, unfortunately for us, in a situation like that, diplomacy was the only our hope! Our miserable lifeline, which kept us hanging, dangerously poised, on a few vague promises, so fragile as improbable!

SC: we are convening a summit amongst our Species. If we can manage to secure our own borders, we may once again consider aiding you ...

AC: I am sorry Commander. That is the best we can do!

The meeting was over, but I didn't want to give up! And, above all I didn't want you thought it was over, losing the confidence to get the help we so desperately needed! Udina, asked to join him in his office. You couldn't afford to stop fighting, hoping, to stand up! I always got my place on your side!

L: I hope that's an offer of support. I'll be digging up what I can on this Prothean device, Shepard!

S: thanks, Liara ... you've been a great help with Councilors!

L: we'll find a way, Shepard! We will, you'll see ... in usual way!

S: I believe you. Or I believe that you believe. Maybe that's enough!

Udina was furious, and unfortunately he was right!

UC: they're a bunch of self-concerned jackasses, Shepard! We may have a spot on the Council, but humanity will always be considered second-rate!

Unfortunately, Councilor's words perfectly reflected the harsh reality! You knew he was right. Nonetheless, inside yourself, you couldn't accept it.

You were dismayed, and deeply disappointed! Given the gravity of the situation, you really hoped that, this time the Councilors would open their eyes, and they would have looked at things the right way.

The decision to be made was under everybody's eyes. It was even banal in its simplicity. Even a child could understand that, any Species alone, would never be able to defeat the Reapers! For this reason, you couldn't reconcile yourself, and you were desperately looking for a way to get Councilors to change their minds ...

S: How can they be so blind?!

UC: they're scared and they're looking out for themselves.

Councilor Udina was right, once again! While you were discussing about, the Turian Councilor entered the room, as inside your heart, the hope began to make its way. At small steps, but slowly, with a shy unsure stagger. However, if there was even an outside chance to get help, you had to try to seize it, at any cost ... because, the stake was ... simply the future of the whole galaxy!

TC: our people our scared, and we're looking out for them the best we know how ... Commander, I can't give you what you need. I can tell you how to get it.

S: I'm listening!

Councilor Sparathus, told you that, Primarch Fedorian, had called the Turian War Council because of the imminent danger of Reaper's attack on Palaven. However, it seemed disappeared into thin air. The Turian War Council couldn't take place without him. The Normandy was one of the few ships which could retrieve the Primarch undetected. So, the Councilor was proposing to you an exchange of favors that, you couldn't afford to refuse ...

TC: ... A grateful Primarch would be a tremendous ally in your bit to unite us ...

S: we're at war, and you want me to play politicians?!

TC: if it gets you what you need, what does it matter?

The only acceptable outcome for you, it was to find a way to bring together all Species in a single army. The Turians were among the best warriors, soldiers and fighters of the galaxy, to have their gratitude, it could be one hand of the problem solution!

According to Councilor, the Turian's Primarch was in a Base on Menae, the Palaven's largest Moon. You were very determined to get the help of Turians at any cost, so, you had no intention to draw back. It was the perfect opportunity, to be seized because, the Turians army has always been very respected, and feared throughout the galaxy.

Of course, an alliance with them, would also push other Species to join us. The Council had confirmed your state of Spectre, allowing you at least, use a wide range of resources which could prove crucial to face the war. Finally, you could glimpse on the horizon something to look forward. An unexpected as a valuable opening that, we had to try to make the best. Luckily, if there was someone in the whole galaxy able to do it ... well, that was you!

S: well, that went well!

U: it's a start. I'll talk to the others in the meantime. See if we can support this summit. Move things along.

S: thanks!

... When we back aboard the Normandy, we were exhausted. Both not slept for at least 36 hours! We were heading to Palaven as soon we got our supplies on the Citadel. We absolutely had to get some sleep. We took the elevator together, but you were still telling me some details about your conversation with Udina, while you were scrolling through a datapad, leaving your orders to the crew, before going to sleep.

I wanted to talk a bit with you, but I was too tired to think clearly. The elevator's way was too short, trying to investigate about any kind of argument. Especially, the one which was closest to my heart at that moment, to wit about ... Us!

The elevator's door opened on the Crew deck, and we had to say goodbye quickly, before going each of us in her own cabin. You went straight to bed, trying to sleep, but unfortunately you were on the point of find out that, even your sleep would be a fight from then on!

In fact, after the Reapers' attack on the Earth, you started to have a dreadful nightmare every time you fell asleep. It was always the same. You were in a full of dead trees forest. Everything was dead around you! The sky was gloomy. Incorporeal and evanescent figures, appearing and disappearing anywhere.

At some point, you felt the small voice of a child laughing, while he was playing. However, as soon as he saw you, he began to run away in terror. You couldn't help but follow him, desperately wanted to help him.

More you wanted to reach him, more and more the child moved away. When you finally were close enough to hold out his hand, the child began to burn, in silence, while he stared at you, with his huge blue eyes wide open! It was the same little blond boy, you couldn't rescue on Earth! At that moment you always woke up with a start, panicking.

Me neither could rest for more than a few hours because, I was too worried about sleeping, furthermore I was dying to see you again! So, I reached you, as you were going out of your cabin. You had an upset look, and it worried me a lot. Nevertheless, you were able to be kind ...

S: Liara ... can I help you?

I was going to update you on the situation, but I secretly hoped that, talking a bit together, it would help us get some distraction, and maybe a little relax!

L: I've been forwarding the Turian Councilor information on the Prothean device. It can't be built without Council support, but he's not budging until their Primarch is safe!

S: I know!

L: are you all right?

S: I didn't get what you'd call a good night's rest ...

You seemed tired. For sure you didn't sleep much. However, your eyes were the most alarming thing for me. It seemed, they wanted turning off. They could no longer look other death, more horror, the other despair. Your eyes showed a soul's extreme suffering condition, and ... for the first time, your gaze didn't convey the usual safety!

I felt bursting of love! My protective instinct towards you, it was screaming in my chest. In my head every thought was aimed at searching for something could comfort you, at least a little bit ...

L: there's more to it than that, isn't there? What's really bothering you?!

S: do you remember the Reaper's attack? Those terrible screams, in the streets, all around us, everywhere! Then ... that poor child! Oh Liara, his eyes ... it was terrible to see him die!

L: Oh, Emily I know! Sometimes, when I close my eyes, I see nothing but his frightened look! That astonished silence ... those desperate cries voiceless! You're right, it was terrible, but it was certainly not your fault, Shepard! There's no way for you to save them all, no one can do it! However, I am absolutely sure, you are doing everything you can, and you'll get back there in time to help!

S: I hope you're right!

L: Hey ... of course, I'm right! You always can do it! This time, I will be right here, by your side, Emily! I won't leave you ... never again! Don't blame yourself, Commander!

The Reapers' attack on Earth had been devastating. It had made your soul apart. I felt you needed my help, trying to put them back together! I was going to tell you how much I loved you, how much important you were to me ... what a lot I missed you, and how much I wanted to be by your side!

Instead, suddenly, the elevator's door opened, as the new Comm Specialist joined us! Oh, by the Goddess! A few other things in the whole galaxy have been able to swoop between us, so much inopportune!

It was the Comm Spec Samantha Traynor. She had updated you about ship's and Crew status. So, I could not help but let you to work! I reluctantly left, and I came back to my cabin, checking if meanwhile, the engineers team sent by Feron had completed my Shadows Broker's terminals installation.

… Liara clings to Shepard's hand, as she recalls those days. That contact is always essential to both of them, to relive the most difficult and painful period of their life, without the risk of sinking into an incurable sadness.

L: Well, for today we remembered enough, isn't it?! I really need to rest a bit Shepard, I'm exhausted, I'm sorry! Sometimes, it's hard even for me to remember those terrible days! However, I love you, Emily! You don't need to worry, I'm very happy to remind even the worst things, if I can do it together with you! You know this, isn't it?!

Liara gets up, bringing Shepard's hand on her lips. Liara gently placed back of Shepard's hand to her cheek, then she caresses it with her lips, kissing it. Finally, Liara leans on Shepard's brow, still a kiss, then another longer, on Shepard's lips, as she whispers in a faint voice ...

L: Good night, my Soul ... see you tomorrow!

… The following day, Liara reaches Shepard very soon in the morning. Her little girl is growing inside her. In the night, she keeps on moving and turning, which makes difficult to sleep.

Liara often wakes up at sunrise, eager to get back to Shepard, reliving together with her their past moments. Liara every day hopes, it will be the right day, in which Shepard will open her beautiful eyes, flooding her again, with all the sweetness of intense blue sea, into Shepard's gaze, where finally, Liara will plunge once again!

L: hi, Emily ... are you sleeping? It's soon, I know, but ... I couldn't sleep because ... I miss you! I couldn't wait to reach you! I'm sorry, but since I woke you up, we might as well to begin!

… The Specialist Traynor among other things said you, the Admiral Hackett was waiting impatiently to talk with you. You came running to Vid Comm, hoping to work out a joint action plan, which was the most effective possible.

Hackett had been already updated by Udina, getting the impression that Council were absolutely frightened. Councilors asked for immediate solutions. They needed to believe that we could really do something together, to try to get out of a situation in which, on the other hand, they had driven us because, never wanted to listen you!

S: we did present them with a lot of unknowns. They're feeling threatened, and want immediate solutions, not theories!

H: theories are all what we've got right now. What's your plan?

You were going to bypass the Council, organizing a meeting between leadership of each Species, trying to lay the groundwork for a solid alliance.

Admiral liked your plan, but unfortunately we also had a problem of very limited resources. It was necessary to recover any kind of possible help, creating new alliances. We needed to find ships, soldiers, supplies and more people as possible who were able to work together in the Prothean device's construction which represented our greatest hope of victory.

Hackett imagined a giant armada, with which to weaken the Reapers as much as possible, before hurling our weapon against them. He also hoped that, Admiral Anderson was able to temporize, by leading the remained Allied forces on Earth, until we were ready to destroy the enemy!

H: good, then make it happen Commander ... I'll be expecting regularly updated on your progress. Hackett out.

Finally, at least we had a plan! A new hope, something concrete to fight! Only we needed to start believing!

After speaking with Admiral Hackett, first of all, you reached me in my cabin! When the door opened, I was checking some reports of my undercover Agents which began to occur.

You looked around, standing in the doorway, as a slight smile lit up your look. My heart jumped immediately into my throat, pounding madly! Since we met on Mars, we had not yet had the opportunity to spend some time alone. The thrill was so intense for me that, I had to sit down as soon as possible because, my legs couldn't help but shake!

Luckily there was Glyph to entertain you, just a little, allowing me to catch my breath! You were smiling, and pleasantly surprised by the changes occurred in the Miranda's old cabin. You were very interested to know about the full potential, regarding ours new resources.

S: looks like you brought more than just that drone from your ship ...

L: a few things were necessary. I'd be a very silent Shadow Broker without datafeeds.

I equipped my new cabin to use my Shadow Broker's resources. I provided to install all necessary devices to study the Prothean project. We needed to understand device's operation, and the best way to use it, without risking to cause unexpected damages.

S: it'd be nice to know we're not kids playing around with a loaded gun ...

L: Absolutely. The damage it could cause if it backfired is unthinkable.

I was very determined to get answers as quickly as possible. So, I was going to work night and day, in order to succeed! However, as we talked, you were coming closer and closer ... while, I was dying for a kiss, once again!

Very soon, I could no longer pretend nothing happened! The war that, we were facing was terrifying. We could be injured or worse die at any moment! So, I needed to talk you, right away, clarify with you. Our future was so precarious that, we couldn't afford any kind of misunderstanding about our feelings.

So, I tried to bring together all my courage, as I was approaching you. I was looking for your hands with mine, but avoiding your eyes because, I couldn't stare back at your gaze!

L: this will be difficult, even for us. If something happens on a mission ... if either one of us is hurt! Shepard, there's something I need to ask before we go any further! It's been six months since the last time that, the two of us ... we were together! For my part, nothing has changed ... conversely, I feel deeply connected to you ... every second more, but ... Emily, and ... for you? Is it casually changed anything … for you?!

I felt you tense up, as your gaze greedily sought my eyes which were fleeing worried towards the floor. You raised your voice, becoming more serious, but confused ...

S: Hey, I didn't think there was such a short and sweet eternity! The extremely rare "Perfect Fusions" could break so easily! ... Liara, but ... what's the matter?! In short, may I know what the hell you say?!

You looked at me disconcerted! It was clear, you were not expecting a question like that! However, I couldn't keep me inside all that uncertainty that doubt atrocious which made me feel so bad!

I preferred if you tell me the truth. If by chance, you were not in love with me anymore, I wanted to know it right away! Although as I spoke to you, I was literally dying of fear, and I couldn't face your eyes!

L: I'm sorry, Shepard ... I ... Ah, when Kaidan has been injured, you ... you were so desperate! You suffered so much for him. So, I thought that, seeing him again, fighting back at his side, or while he struggled between life and death … you had realized the way you feel for him is something much deeper than simple ... friendship!

By the Goddess! I had finally said, all in one breath, and you had heard every word! By now, it was done. There was no return! I would've got my answer, my life was in your hands! My happiness or my despair now on, it depended just on you! I couldn't watch, yet. I closed my eyes ... my heart in silence, I was afraid to die!

I felt your hands reaching me gently, as your body shook against mine. Then, you took me in your arms with warmth, guiding my eyes into yours, while you were smiling, sweetly. As if my attitude filled you with tenderness, instead of getting you angry ... Finally, you called me back in your affectionate way ...

S: hey, my little Baby Girl! Are you ... jealous of Kaidan?! Oh, my Darling … I care for Kaidan a lot, and you're right, he's much more than a friend to me! However, you do not need to worry because, I am not in love with him! I've never been Liara, even before I met you!

Maybe, he felt once, but it's an eternity since then! We've been through a lot together! When Ashley died, he was very close. Kaidan is like a brother to me! When the deadly machine gone out from shuttle on fire, back on Mars, you were right on its line of fire! If Kaidan didn't throw you to the ground, drawing its attention to himself ...

Oh Sweetheart, I dare not even imagine what would have happened! I ... I owe Kaidan an endless debt, and I don't want he dies! For the reason that, I care of him a lot, and because he's one of the best people I know, and because he doesn't deserve it! Especially because ... Kaidan saved your life Liara, and I will be eternally grateful for this!

But … my love, it's you! ... I love you, Liara! With all my heart and soul, every night and every day, here and for eternity, I'll always love you! Our fusion is perfect, it always will! It's just Us, nothing else matters! Oh, my Little Heart, don't worry … I couldn't live without you!

Your words were so intense, your eyes so convincing, your embrace so reassuring. Your feelings for me more than ever deep and tangible, they were undeniable! Suddenly I felt myself so silly! All my doubts, my jealousy, the confusion and insecurity, they were suddenly melting, like snow under the sun. As you were holding me in your arms, preserving me how you hold an extraordinary treasure.

You made me feel the most important creature in whole Universe. I was lost inside your eyes, cradled by the beating of your heart. Your lips were becoming ever closer, attracting my lips like a magnet, until I couldn't wait any longer!

All my emotions were mixed up to your lips, so overwhelming, fascinating and poignant, while they left mine, resuming them right after, even more intense and passionate. We were merging together into a single shiver, keenly, with ardor. Stirring every sensation, making it fall down to my soul, and dip it fully into yours.

Suddenly, I felt so happy! There was so much love in that kiss! It made vibrate every fiber of my body, flaring me up in a multitude of indescribable feelings for you. My need of you was so boundless that, I couldn't resist another one of those kisses ...

L: Oh Goddess, Emy! I ... suddenly I feel so silly! Ah, sorry ... forgive me, my Love, I shouldn't have doubted you!

You kept smile tenderly, holding me tight to you, caressing my lips and cheeks with fingertips. You were driving my eyes to get lost in the bottom of yours so penetrating, and full of love. Your sincere eyes ... which could not lie! Your voice was more sweet than your smile ...

S: Hey, my little Baby Girl! You are not silly. It is normal when you are in love to be jealous. So am I, sometimes ... like with Feron, remember?!

L: Oh yeah, poor Feron! Of course I remember! Oh, you're right! You're my little Silly Girl!

While your hug, so kind and gentle bound me more deeply into your embrace, you only existed in my mind! You and your voice's sound, cradling me gently, like a wave of the sea, making me float suspended with all around nothing but us!

L: Oh Goddess, my Star! I fear that ... now we are in danger, getting a more serious problem!

S: hmm, what?

L: Oh Emy, you have to get out of here because ... when you kiss me like that ... I can't think of nothing but ... you! So, my concentration goodbye!

You were wrapping me of sweetness. Brushing my neck with your lips. You squeezed me gently against your heart went crazy. Gliding lightly on my cheeks, looking for eye contact. As you were stroking my breath, whispering ...

S: Well, in that case ... how about, if you try to focus … on me?!

My heart was running, faster and faster. My senses were lost in your scent, deeper and deeper. To resist it was harder and harder, while ... I was dying for a kiss, once again, and again!

L: and the data? I should be studying, you know! There's so much to do ... and ... Edi ... and … I …

Of course you knew, but you didn't have any intention stopping you. You touched my lips with both your thumbs, picking my face in your hands. Caressing me slowly, while you smiled tenderly, making me feel as if, in all Universe, it didn't exist anything more important ... of Us!

S: Ssh, no fear ... I bet, these data won't move from there!

There was nothing in universe, I wanted more! However, I felt crushed by the pressure to get information from the data. Every second lost, it could mean a life lost! I was ashamed to think of myself. I felt selfish and unfeeling, but I loved you crazily! We had been apart for six months, and I had an overpowering need of you!

L: Emy ... are you sure!? Look, I cannot resist another one of those kisses!

S: Oh, Sweetheart! I went through the hell and back, on Earth! It was horrible, you know, but ... I'm here, right now! With my soul torn apart, and ... in desperate need of you! A kind of consolation and peace that, you only can give me! Oh, Liara ... I love you, and ... I think, I can't wait a second longer!

L: Oh, neither do I!

I dragged you on my lips, falling your breath into my own! Suddenly, your mouth caught on fire. I let myself be swept away by the fire, feeding it with my burn down, flooding you of passion. while I poured out all my overwhelming love for you straight into your heart.

S: Oh, Liara, my Love! I miss you to die for! I'm on fire ... can't wait anymore!

L: Oh, I miss you too! Welcome home, Shepard! Oh then, my Love ... burn with me!

My armor slipped quickly to the ground, one piece after another. I could not help but tear your uniform off, with feverish desire. I was clinging at your kisses, unable to tear myself away from you, from your sighs and your passion. From your shivers which mingled in my own.

The touch of your skin, the warmth of your body, your hands, so greedy of me. Your crazy heart was chasing mine, which seemed to burst. They were disruptive, as an electrical discharge of emotions, rushing our senses in an irrepressible wonder explosion.

More I wrapped you inside my blue embrace, and more your senses fusing with mine, penetrating them, completing us. Our minds were merging again, blended together finally, in only one thought.

I could hear your thoughts in my head. The heat intense of your feelings, as a gently mantle around my emotions. I opened to you my soul, completely, giving back to you deeply all that I am. I could feel myself like a part of your mind, while I found back deeply all that you are inextricably linked inside my heart.

We were together, as two parts of the same One. We could share every tremble or sensation, making it unique and indivisible. Until the paradise of ecstasy pulled us into a vortex of wonder, where two were definitively, inextricably, and completely One! Finally, the sweetness came back to take care of us!

S: Oh my Life, come here! I love you! ... Oh, I love you so much!

While you held me tight in your arms, stroking me tenderly, you warmed my heart, filling the soul with emotion. I felt so happy, satisfied, in Peace, and madly in love with you!

L: Oh Emy, love you so much ... I believed to die without you!

S: hey, my little Baby Girl! We're back together now, and … nothing can separate us because, I won't allow it ... never again! For eternity, remember?

I stroked your hair, until reaching your cheek, touching it slowly with my fingers, approaching slow to your lips, kissing them tenderly. As I picked up your look in my own, I've been bewitched ...

L: Emily! Oh my Star, your eyes ... Oh, by the Goddess!

S: how about my eyes, my Love?

L: This light ... the light that, usually shines on them is come back! As even your safety. The boldness which lights up your every look! Oh Emily, I never had the courage to tell, but ... after the Reapers' attack to the Earth, gradually your eyes had begun, going dark, to fade more and more! But now, they are back the same! Oh, my Soul, I missed so much of your stunning eyes! Suddenly, they're here, precisely inside mine!

S: Well, you know, these eyes have seen the hell! But then, you picked me up in your arms, my Love, and you reminded me that, no bloody hell can ever cut me down, as long as we're together!

L: Hey, don't worry because ... my arms will always be here, ready to pull you up, every time the hell will try to get you down! I promise, my Soul! However, Shepard ... you too, you've to promise something, please!

S: What?

L: the war we're facing will be the most terrible that we've ever fought! You'll be involved in some terrifying and frightening missions, sometimes extremes ... perhaps mortals! So, you've to promise that, wherever you go, whatever enemy you'll face ... you always take me with you! I want to be the one to have got your back, Commander! I want to stay by your side, in any battle, no matter what happens because ... I love you, Shepard! So, I have no intention to stay safe on the Normandy, while you descend to hell! Promise!

S: Liara!

L: Shepard, please … promise! You said, nothing can separate us again because, you won't let it happen! So please ... you must promise … you will bring me by your side!

S: Oh, in your shoes I would the same! All right ... I promise!

I kissed you long, holding you in my arms even stronger. Finally, I found myself suspended in the bottom of your gaze, once again. You reciprocate mine with intensity, with your beautiful eyes, who cannot lie!

L: Oh thank you! I love you. Oh, Shepard, I love you! ... We will, won't it? In usual way ...

S: Yep! ... Oh yeah, you bet ... in usual way!

A moment later, the Joker's voice in the communicator warned you, we would reach Palaven in fifteen minutes ...

S: There we are! Soon we'll reach the Primarch Fedorian. Much depends on the outcome of this meeting. We've to prepare ... I see you at the Hangar. Ten minutes!

L: aye, aye ... Commander!

To be Continue …


	18. A chance to grab at once!

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

 **Chapter 17**

 **A chance to grab at once!**

 **(Never even a second of sex!)**

… Soon, we were aboard the Shuttle, with the new Pilot, Lt. Steve Cortez, at the controls. I felt right from the start he was a good guy. As for you, you already had won in a heartbeat all his esteem and respect ... along with his total admiration!

We needed the support of a very skilled soldier, capable of an endless firepower. So, you brought Lt. Vega, with us. James couldn't wait to fight by your side!

The Reapers, came in droves, also near Palaven, and its own largest Moon. The Planet was to fire and sword ... the Turian fleet's resistance was despairing ... the invasion was total!

I was watching from the orbit, as we approached aboard of shuttle. My eyes wide open were full of dismay! That terrifying spectacle, wrapped me in a great sense of helplessness, of consternation, for all those thousands of victims. I couldn't help but compare the devastation to which we were witnessing, with horrific events, which had involved the Earth, leaving you with ripped heart, and your soul made in pieces!

I felt explode back into my chest, all the despair and pain that I had shared with you, when you were on your Planet, massacred by the Reapers. I felt a great discomfort, a protective instinct, but irrepressible towards you. Coupled with a boundless sense of solidarity. The need of sharing your heartbreaking unease, which had also become mine!

I was wondering if Garrus was on Palaven. If he was in danger ... if he was still alive! I could not help but worry for him!

L: Oh no ... no ... Palaven!

James stared at me in disbelief. He seemed embarrassed by my reaction. He didn't know what to say. You explained to him, we had an old friend down there. While you were talking, even your voice could not hide the concern.

Turians got the strongest military in the galaxy, but the Reapers was obliterating it. They wiped them out, with no effort. Their supremacy was really overwhelming!

I felt suffocated by such a strength and cruelty exhibition. I felt within me the same helplessness sense that you experienced during the attack on Earth! It had never stopped hurting yet!

I wanted to share with you all that horror. I wished with all myself to stay close with you. To soothe your distress, my own! Although a sudden, I was afraid that, it was incurable!

L: By the Goddess! This is just like on Earth!

S: Yes!

L: Shepard ... I'm so sorry!

You looked down, sighing. You were pouring me your mood directly in the middle of the heart, when you said ...

S: Yeah, I know!

Lt. Cortez called your attention quickly because, land troops of the Reapers were attacking the shuttle, trying to prevent us from landing.

The time to act had come! Anger was blazing inside us, like a fire. Bullets bounced against the Kodjak's sides, hammering into our heads. The furious screams of enemies, scratched us, deeply hurt. Our survival instinct shouted strong within each of us. We had an irresistible impulse ... the unique and unstoppable need ... stop them!

S: James, open that hatch!

We cut through the enemies, angrily, crushing them in a matter of minutes! We had to get to the HQ as soon as possible, tracking down the Turian Primarch, getting him to come with us, on board the Normandy.

Their Base of Operations was not far away. General Corinthus, was waiting for us. He seemed very happy to see us ...

However, the General had to give us, worse than expected news! Our landing on Menae was starting on the wrong foot. The Primarch Fedorian had died just an hour before our arrival! Unfortunately, he had been shot down by the Reapers, while he was trying to leave the moon with his shuttle.

It was a serious problem for everyone that certainly would complicate the matter. Turians used Palaven's largest moon as an outpost to surround the enemy. However, the trick was proving useless because, the strength of the Reapers was such as make them immune of any kind of strategy. The General had lost more than 400 soldiers, just in the last half hour ... Primarch included!

Turian Hierarchy established a clear line of succession, but at that time, with losses so heavy, it was difficult to appoint a new Primarch.

That was up to the task of Palaven Command, which unfortunately, it was impossible to contact because, the Communications Tower had been knocked out. The area was infested with husks who prevented any attempt to repair.

We had to act, so the first thing we could do was groped to repair the Tower ...

When we reached the Communications Tower, you entrusted me with the task of repair it. In the meantime, you and James got my back, eliminating all husks who came out in force, to try stopping us.

Fortunately, the damage was not very serious, and within minutes I was able to fix it, restoring communications.

When we got back to HQ, General Corinthus was already seeking to get orders from his command. However, Turian Hierarchy was in chaos because of too many dead or missing! We urgently needed someone ... whoever would've been able to provide us with the Turian Fleet!

While we were discussing with the General, a familiar voice pleasantly interrupted our talk, filling us both with joy. Our dear friend Garrus Vakarian was alive, in good shape, and as always ready to offer all his help!

G: I'm on it, Shepard! We'll find you the Primarch!

S: Garrus!

... And, he had the look of a really big shot, in Turian's command line!

GC: Vakarian, Sir ... I didn't see you arrive ...

G: At ease, General!

You and Garrus very affectionately shook hands, treating yourself to a quick hug. Judging from how Garrus' scars were dancing and stretching out on his face, I could swear that, even Turians sometimes get a burst of joy, and they have to struggle hard to hold back the emotion!

S: Good to see you in one piece, old boy! The usual tough cookie, isn't it … Archangel?! I thought you'd be on Palaven!

G: You also are safe and sound, Shepard, as usual ... the best sound! I'm glad! When I learned of the Earth, I really hoped, eventually those jackasses would give back your ship to you, my "super tough" Commander! You know ... when you were under lock and key, I came to visit you, but .. they didn't even let me see you!

S: Oh, I know, Garrus. Thanks, you're a good friend ... as usual the best! Fear not, it wasn't because you're ugly as the hell! You know, they didn't allow me to see anyone, not even Liara! In any case, I really wanna an opportunity to get a holy three-day drunk, with you! Just like old times! Accidentally, you seem became something more than a rebel ex C-Sec! So, what are you doing here?!

G: Actually ... I'm the closest damn thing we have to an expert on Reaper forces, so I'm … advising!

James didn't know Garrus, yet. So, you introduced him as a hell of a soldier. A loyal friend who always had been at your side. Among other things, helping you stop the Collectors ...

I was very happy to see Garrus! I hoped he could join us. Garrus is a formidable soldier, but above all he is a good friend. Tall, bulky and stubborn one who never gives up! Our old Crew was slowly put back together. Our mood could only improve, for this!

The General Corinthus updated Garrus of the situation. Finally, he seemed to know who we had to looking for. The Command of Palaven decided to appoint Primarch another soldier, General Adrien Victus.

Garrus had fought alongside him in the morning. I also had already heard him. General Victus spent a lifetime in Army. He was very well known among the troops. General Victus was a leader out of the ordinary. He was really appreciated for his strategies nothing short of informal.

Victus was brave and shrewd. He knew bide his time before acting, getting the most gain with the least pain. More than once he had shown great self-confidence, and objectivity. Victus was not an ordinary person, even in Garrus opinion. Not a political, but not even the classic archetype of "Turian military style". Perhaps for this reason, the General could be the key factor, in attempt to build a solid alliance, between two Species bound together with the same terrible fate!

Well, our day was definitely improving! However, while we were about to move, Joker called you. He seemed very anxious ...

JK: we've got a situation on the Normandy, Commander! It's like she's possessed … shutting down systems, powering up weapons. I can't find the source!

Joker report sounded odd! That sort of irregularity, did not have much sense. I was afraid it might be any kind of anomaly introduced with data download from Cerberus machine. Something able to corrupt our standard operating routines.

The only way to be sure, it was the manually checking of systems from my terminal, searching for any potential bypass of security. In any case, we could not afford to risk any process block, right in the middle of a battle!

You looked at me in silence, without giving me a direct order. I knew, you'd never asked because, you promised! However, at that moment I was the only one who could try to understand what it was happening to the ship systems. My help would be much more valuable if I came back. So, it was me to ask you!

Of course, you felt relieved. So, I got your immediate permission. Luckily, you could always count on Garrus help.

General Victus, could be anywhere, even Garrus had not heard from him since they had left. While General Corinthus, tried to radio contact Victus, the sky was obscured by a creepy flying monster. It was a Harvester which was heading to the Airport. You tried to hit it with everything available. However, the creature didn't seem to worry about you. It was ignoring you. It was heading to its own primary target, where probably even Victus was going.

Garrus was trembling with excitement, but he tried in every way to restrain his impatience, not to let you guess, he was dying to come with you! He wanted nothing more than ... you asked him! You threw him an accomplice glance, as he was no longer able to hold off his scars, once again! You felt excited by the presence of Garrus. You were very happy to have him back. You could feel its safe step behind you. Its faithful presence get your back, and it was all you needed, to make you feel optimistic. You looked at Garrus who was caressing his rifle, and suddenly your mission began to seem to you, a little less impossible.

However, to reach General Victus was really long and laborious because of the Reapers who guarded every street, and every communication way. Everywhere it was swarming by husks, marauders, cannibals and brutes which absorbed all your energy.

However, the new Primarch was too important to us. So, you had no intention of stopping you. You had only one possible option, find Victus and get him on board of the Normandy, no matter the price! Despite the overwhelming supremacy of the enemy. Despite the General had no plans to leave his men. Even when he refused to give up the battle.

Your arguments never stopped to be sadly convincing. The Earth had already faced Palaven's fate, and it had been left alone! If Victus didn't want also Palaven fell down on its own, he could do just one thing … come with you!

The new Primarch was first and foremost a soldier. He felt on his skin the overwhelming superiority of the Reapers, just like you! Victus knew, the Turian army alone would never be able to resist for long.

So, he promised the full support of the Turian Fleet, and every soldier still able to wield a weapon. However, in return, he asked you to ... convince the Krogans to join us, deploying their army to the aid of Palaven!

It seemed an impossible feat, but you couldn't pay any attention! So, you grabbed the chance at once, and Primarch Victus agreed to follow you aboard of Normandy!

… Liara raises Shepard's hand, resting the back to her lips, by drawing the outline with kisses. She compress it to her own cheek, by sliding within of her neck, and pressing it tenderly on it, as she smiles to herself. Then, Liara speaks to Shepard in amused tone ...

L: Eh, you know Emy? I was thinking back to my father! She believed that you ... well, that our relationship was just a matter of sex for you! Do you know how she called it? "Just a pleasant distraction! An exciting adventure with a fascinating Asari beauty!"... By the Goddess! So, here is what she thought of you ... about Us!

Then, Liara's tone becomes more serious. She cannot hide a little bit of concern, a breath of nostalgia ...

L: Oh, Shepard! Who knows where my father will be! I've received no further news of her! She looks totally freak out, I know, but ... I'm sure she isn't like it sounds! I feel something very deep in her. How can I say? There's a bond which binds us intimately that is not yet broken. She cares about me. She loves me! You know, I clearly sensed that day on the Citadel! When you're better, I want you help me find her, Emily because, I want to know my father better! I need to understand a few things!

Finally, Liara's voice slowly regains good mood ...

L: I really hope, she's still alive! I wish to let her know that, I love her and ... eh, eh, there was never even a second of sex between us! To tell the truth, in the beginning, it was me to put pressure on you, remember? Conversely, you wanted to wait, don't make me rush. You had to be sure that, make my first "fusion of love" with you, it was what I really wanted. Maybe, if my father knew, she would think that, her daughter is a bad lot who tried in every way to seduce the charming Commander Shepard, isn't it?!

Liara gets up smiling, as she leans on Shepard's brow. She greets her with a kiss, a caress on the face, another kiss, then Liara laughs again ...

L: Eh, eh ... Ok, kidding enough! It's late, I let you rest. Good night, my Soul, see you tomorrow.

… Even Aethyta smiles, crossing the curious gaze of Karin. Then, she hides her face with her hands, opening the fingers after a few seconds, checking the amused expression of her mate who says ...

K: I think there's a certain Matriarch here who must give me a bunch of explanations!

Aethyta hides her face again. Her voice is amused, but Karin perceives also a thin thread of embarrassment ...

A: Oh please my Sugary don't rage! I already feel a fucking idiot enough, believe me!

Karin is very curious to know some details about Aethyta's past. She cannot resist in front of such a tasty opportunity. So, Karin takes advantage of very playful atmosphere which arisen between them, continuing to joke ...

K: You know, my Sweetie? I have a new experimental truth serum, just finished to synthesize. Strong stuff! So ... don't compel me using!

A: Eh eh eh, okay, okay, all right ... I'll tell you! Liara was referring to when I met Shepard on the Citadel, remember? I've already talked about!

K: hmm, go ahead ...

A: Well, that specimen of human beauty seemed also a good girl! I knew she had performed heroic deeds, but I also believed the stories, Asari Government had circulated about her! You know, the affiliation to Cerberus, the actions as terrorist, the Alfa Relay explosion ... well, that kind of bullshit! So, it was not clear, what to expect from such a hottie and dangerous, girl!

Oh, shit Karin, you know it! I was afraid that Shepard was taking the piss with Liara. She could get sex and profit from my little chick! So, I was very blunt with Shepard, trying to seem hardass! I spoke straight. I told her, I was the father of Liara, and I didn't come for charity work because, I knew that my daughter was one of the biggest Intel brokers in the galaxy, and she got some shady connections, including ... a girlfriend, who used to work for Cerberus!

Shepard didn't flinch! She didn't seem scared or daunted by me, for nothing. Oh, fuck! And what I was expecting from such a badass girl!? In response, she crossed her arms calmly and nicely, wondering if by chance, I was threatening her! So, I tried to put on her some fear. Oh Sugar, I know my stuff! I can be very dangerous if I want! So, I raised my voice, and I told her ...

A: I'm no commando, but I've had a thousand years to learn to fight dirty. Nobody messes with my girl! … Anyway, you combine her work with Benezia, and ... well, the Matriarchs might've ordered a hit if I hadn't agreed to keep an eye on her.

Shepard reacted in so protective way, and ... so did I!

S: that's not going to happen!

A: no argument here. I only took these crap jobs to keep the Matriarchs happy that she's under control!

Suddenly, Shepard's tone became very determined. She merely cast a menacing glance, piercing me. I felt put myself completely naked. I realized that she was not joking. Ha! By the balls of the great Kredak! Eventually, she was scaring me! It was very clear what she meant!

S: just as long as we're clear. Nobody messes with my girl!

However, Liara's serenity was the most important thing. I had no intention to let me scare. I had the opportunity to realize once and for all, what Shepard felt for Liara. So ... I didn't have scruple to ask ...

A: Yeah, right! Your girl or rather ... your own fabulous sex toy!? Hey! I've seen the way you look at her, Commander! Surprised your panties haven't caught fire yet!

Shepard didn't seem at all embarrassed, or upset. She threw me a defiant grin, as she added in smugly air ...

S: Oh, Yeah! ... Actually, Liara is the most arousing creature in the whole damn galaxy! But ... fear not! Fire danger is not real. I usually take off my panties well before it happens! However ... in the event, you were asking ... I am madly in love with Liara!

A: ah, ah. Well, maybe you're good enough for her … after all!

Well, to be honest, I didn't expect that Shepard would express an attachment so indisputable towards Liara. I was pleasantly surprised, but my paternal instinct wasn't completely reassured, yet. Shepard was very quiet anyway. She never lost her temper, despite my continuous attempts to get a rise out of her. She told me, to boot, Liara would love to meet me, speaking with me!

I was left speechless! Athame, Oh my favorite goddess! Oh, I was about to pass out by excitement, Karin! The mere thought of talking to my daughter sent me out of mind!

Shepard sat down at the table with Liara, and after a few minutes, she came speaking! Holy crap! Just if I think, I want to cry! Oh, you know, it was amazing! It was the first time we talked since she was a very very little girl!

Liara stood for a long, conversing with me. She asked about her mother. She wanted to know if I loved Benezia, and why It was over. The reasons why I left them high and dry.

Oh, Could Athame zap me! Liara thought, it was me to leave her because I didn't want a pureblood daughter! Ah, what a bullshit! I told her, I never ever would've abandoned her!

A: Hey, my little! I would never leave my lovely baby, I swear! Let alone for such a stupid reason! However, you're not a pureblood Liara. My dad was a Krogan that makes you a quarter Krogan!

Liara had spent her life thinking about being a pureblood. Sometimes, she had suffered a lot for this! So, she naturally needed to be reassured. Therefore, I joked a bit with her. I also needed to play down a bit. I could barely stand up for the thrill!

L: that's not how it works!

A: I'm a thousand years old. I've had kids with Hanar. Don't tell me how Asari reproduction works.

L: wait … I have a half sister who's part Hanar?

A: I thought that wasn't how it worked ... but no, I was kidding! Just to get out this result my ... a quarter Krogan daughter!

Then, I chaffed her a little, saying that if she felt the urge to head butt something, it was genetic. I begged her didn't go all her blood rage on me. Liara kept repeating that she never wanted to head butt anything. Oh, it was very fun! Then, we talked about her mother ...

L: you loved her?

A: Of course I loved her ... oh, so much! For more than a century. Your mother and I, we have wanted you a lot, Liara! However, when Benezia was offered an important office as Asari Government's Ambassador, things changed between us. Your mother was smart, and she loved to talk. Oh fucking shit! Nobody deserved that position more than her! It was a very delicate job, purely political that she loved! The fact we were married, however, became a handicap for Benezia very soon ...

L: but … why?

A: sex appeal. Most species only pay attention if they want to have sex with you. So, if you want to entertain high-level diplomatic relations, you've to be prepared to use all your charm. In order to achieve your goals, you've to be available ... mysterious. You can't be the wise counselor when you're married!

So, I told Liara, there was only one reason why her mother decided to send our marriage to hell ... to follow a fucking damn career!

A: Benezia decided our marriage was much less exciting than her career, Liara! One day she told me, she was leaving. That it was over, and I had not try to stop her that ... I would never see my daughter!

L: Oh, it's terrible father! But, why did you not tried to stop her?

A: Because I was desperately in love with her, my dear child! However, I couldn't force her to love me! Our relationship had turned into a fucking hell! I wouldn't let you grow up in such an unstable climate, brimful with bickering and disharmony. So, I let her go, even if with her, it was leaving the best part of me! Despite the pain, not to see you grow up it was nothing less than … crushing!

L: But ... that's not true! Those aren't mutually exclusive. There are many Councelors married, and even Shepard listens to me!

A: Yeah, and how many times have you thrown her on the bed, and peeled her out of her uniform?

Oh, Athame! Liara was very embarrassed. Sometimes she's so shy, talking about sex! She doesn't look like an Asari! Oh well, certainly she bears no likeness to me! Poor girl had completely purple cheeks. She didn't know which way to look! However, she retorted with assurance, saying ...

L: do you have make it sound so ... tawdry? Shepard and I are in love! ... Our relationship is ... well, so deep! Has nothing to do with sex!

Of course, I was worried about her. So, I tried to investigate further, but I did nothing but increase her embarrassment. She said nothing more!

A: Yeah, right! ... Hey little chick, I've seen how she looks at you!

L: Oh please, cut it out! Anyway, none of your business!

A: By Athame, Karin! Shepard and Liara had got the "Perfect Fusion," and I was trying to suggest there was nothing but sex between them?! Oh, my daughter must've thought, her father is a total jackass! Anyway ... as you already know my Sugary, my opinion about Shepard is radically changed since then!

Karin smiles, her voice is captivating and mischievous. The playful tone immediately catches the senses of Aethyta who relaxes herself, and pleasantly covers Karin's back ...

K: Well, you know? I think we can forgive you for this great blunder, my esteemed Matriarch. After all ... you were working in a bar!

Aethyta gets up, holding back a laugh. She grabs Karin for a hand, drawing her closer. Aethyta leans to Karin's lips with a tender kiss, as she is clasping Karin in her own arms with intensity. Karin reciprocate embrace of Aethyta who approaches her lips to Karin's ear, touching it with an intriguing smile as she whispers ...

A: hey, wait a moment ... what are you implying?

Karin searches for Aethyta's lips again, and gently kisses her, as she caresses Aethyta's back. Finally, Karin looks for Aethyta's cheeks with her own fingers, gently stroking them even more, answering in seductive tone ...

K: Well, you always can confide to Liara that ... that day you were totally drunk!

Aethyta laughs, as her eyes light up with craving. Her hands run towards the zip on Karin's uniform. Aethyta's lips glide slow along Karin's neck. They fall down, covering with small kisses the bare skin of Karin's shoulder, arousing it with chills, as Aethyta's voice become more and more sexy ...

A: hmm, yeah ... a lot of fun indeed! ... But now, you've something to make up for! ...

Karin smiles as slides down the zipper on Aethyta's back. Karin's lips reciprocate every kiss on Aethyta's shoulder, while she whispers in very mellow voice ...

K: Oh, well ... not I told? I love so much, making it up to you!

To be continue ….


	19. A sweet lucky charm for the Summit

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

 **Chapter 18**

 **A sweet lucky charm for the Summit**

… Dawn spinning fast. The day comes just too quickly. Liara, is already sitting next to Shepard, early in the morning, she is eager to continuing. Liara smiles tenderly, looking at Shepard, hand in hand. When she starts talking, the sweetness of her voice paints the whole room of sunlight ...

L: When I reached you in your cabin, it was just before the beginning of the summit. You were very busy, sprucing the buttons of your elegant dress uniform. You seemed a bit nervous, but you were really fascinating! However, your voice betrayed some anxiety ...

S: Oh Liara ... you're here, good! I want to make a good impression. So, tell me ... how do I look? Oh, what the hell! This uniform makes me feel like a mummy stuck into her own sarcophagus!

You are very funny when you are not feeling at ease, nonetheless you're even more beautiful. I arranged one of the buttons of your jacket out of place, as I answered with a smile, having the intention to definitively dispel all your doubts ...

L: ha, ha you're ... quite a sight, Honey! Don't worry, this uniform is a beauty, believe me.

I had not even the time to finish the sentence. You already were holding me in your arms, giving me back the smile. Your breath ran down my neck, as you whispered to me, in a low voice ...

S: hmm, many thanks! Although I fear that your judgment is not very reliable, Littleheart ...

Our lips met briefly, in a tender caress, while I was stuck in your eyes because, I was very curious about the reason ...

L: Why not?

S: Well, because ... you're an archaeologist, my Love. All the mummies are very fascinating for you!

L: huh, huh, no ... not all. Actually, just the Prothean ones! I never met one of them, yet, but I assure you ... I discovered this human woman is much more arousing than ... whichever Prothean mummy!

In response, you dipped your sight in the bottom of my eyes, exploring them in-depth, flooding me with tenderness. Your mouth took mine, gently, sweeping my stomach of emotion, dressing my skin with shivers, sprinkling my breath of passion. Your heart in my heart in synch produced a strong explosion which completely enveloped my senses of love, making them hopelessly drown into yours!

Then, my devotion to duty took the upper hand for a moment, got me inevitably back to reality, and ... the real reason for my visit ...

L: Oh, Emy! Don't worry, you look ... beautifully! You'll make a good impression! In any case, the Dalatrass ... made it known that, she was withheld. She apologizes for the delay. She will arrive as soon as possible.

You seemed to greatly appreciate this news. To delay as much as possible the Summit seemed to be your priority program for the immediate future ...

S: Excellent! I really need my sweet lucky charm!

I didn't understand what you meaning, and I was starting to worry ...

L: Shepard? What kind of lucky charm? Wrex will be here soon, and … should not you consult with him before starting?

However, your voice in a flash can become so sensual, so your magnetic eyes, and your smile so bewitching. You are able to dissolve in a heartbeat all my doubts, and till the last ounce of my will ...

S: hmm, Wrex has not arrived yet, and ... not even the Dalatrass. My sweet lucky charm, by contrast ... it's right here, in my arms. So, if you don't kiss me again, long and passionately ... we won't have any guarantee!

I hugged you stronger, lighting my smile. I fondled your face gently, interlacing my fingers through your hair. I was keeping my eyes fixed on your gaze, as I answered in the same seductive tone ...

L: hey, maybe are you telling me that, by my kiss, it will depend on the outcome of your Summit, Commander?

Your tone was more and more alluring, your attitude ever more sweet ... kiss you, the only thing I no longer wanted to give up!

S: Yeah! You'll have to give your all, and thoroughly. It should be absolutely the best of you, if we want to succeed ... hmm, otherwise ...

I closed my eyes, gliding along the profile of your neck. I brushed one cheek slowly, and then the other, staying for a long time linger in your breath, caressing it of little kisses. Then, I approached myself to your lips ever more intimately, gently, with abandon. I kept to kiss you intensely, not allowing our lips to separate themselves, anymore.

We were completely rapt with our feelings, from our senses, with the intense pleasure of being together. We stood for a long moment deeply combined, my eyes inside your eyes, lost on sweets enchanted glances.

So, without we realized, the automatic door had opened. A large dark shape completely filled the doorway. While, a deep voice as unmistakable as amused snatched us abruptly from our pleasant idyll. My mood immediately sunk from bliss to a suffocating embarrassment!

W: Oh, what a beautiful family picture! So, the piece of gossip which get wind of my ears, it wasn't so ill-founded! Ha, ha, ha! Well, glad to know! Ha, what a hellish couple! Few other things can result a more lethal mixture than the two of you put together! Huh, huh, however ... I did not think you so mawkish, Shepard! All this ... saccharine! Hey, I can't believe you're becoming a weakling!

Immediately after, Wrex pointed on me his little mischievous eyes, looking hungrily for my gaze which did not know where to run off ...

W: So long, Liara, nice to see you! I now understand why I can't get the first officer's cabin! Oh, poor me! Don't let me think about my old cot. My poor old bones cry out ... oh, I don't wanna start weeping!

Who knows how, I managed to mumble something! Despite my desperate effort of natural appearing, my clumsy voice showed my great discomfort clearly, making my embarrassment obvious, well beyond the evidence!

L: Humm ...! Nice to see you too, Wrex! Fear not ... we'll find you a well-padded bed, the more suitable possible for your "cumbersome" position!

By the Goddess! Who knows how long he was watching! I felt my cheeks catch on fire, as I wanted to sink through the floor. Fortunately, you didn't bat an eye! Conversely, you've got me out of this mess! You went to meet Wrex, smiling, as if nothing had happened! You shook his hand warmly, giving him a big pat on the back, exclaiming joyfully ...

S: Wrex! My old Scoundrel! It's nice to see you again! Sorry if I can't head you butt! You know, I wouldn't spoil my Sunday uniform! Anyway, you've to tell me later how these rumors get wind of your ears ... I'm dying to know!

Finally, you've prodded with forefinger the belly of Wrex, pushing hard against his armor, as you said …

S: Hey, you look fatter ... the old fat guy who's becoming a weakling it's you, I guess?! I can't believe Grunt and I, we've cut the last Thresher Maw of Tuchanka out!

Wrex burst out laughing, returning the joke ...

W: Ha, ha, ha! Oh no, no Shepard, fear not! The Thresher Maws are still copious on Tuchanka! However, ... all those political tasks prevent me to have a ball like there's no tomorrow! But ... I have a gut feeling, things will change very soon!

Suddenly, the Wrex tone became very serious. His scarlet glance got dark and sombre, as he tried proudly the answer in your eyes ...

W: I would believe that, the Council's bigwigs have begun to heed you! ... Shepard ... I'm sorry for the Earth! I know how it feels to see your own Planet reduced to a heap of smoking rubble.

The time of the jokes ended. Even in your voice it was reflecting nothing but the grim reality ...

S: Yeah! Thanks Wrex. I won't hide you this Summit is about as close to our last survival cry! The time of contrasts is over! We all need not being left alone, to get a chance. I can't deny it will be hard and harsh, my friend! More than the Sovereign. More than Collectors. But, for my part, as long as I am alive, I will never stop fighting! I need you by my side, Wrex ... because, I can't do it, without you!

Wrex had become the best leader that his people could hope to have. He was much wiser and reflective than most of the Krogans. He was trying to avoid the blind fury, if he could use dialog and reconciliation. For a Krogan, it was a quality out of the ordinary. Very precious, and infinitely useful for your negotiations. Also, Wrex and you were connected by deep esteem and friendship which joined you both, making him in fact the nerve centre, to get an alliance with the Krogans. Wrex replied to you with his usual imperious tone ...

W: If we must fight, Shepard, Krogans are ready for war! As for me, I will answer you: here! There's no war, battle or enemy that, I'm not ready to face with you, my old comrade! However, if you are looking for an alliance ... well, not all the Clans are in favor, coming to terms with some mortal enemies like Turians and Salarians! There's air of discontent. Some Clans are organizing themselves, plotting riots. If I want to keep them quiet, I'll have to come back with the promise of something very significant in return!

We understood at once what Wrex required. We knew well, how much our friend suffered for his people tormented by the terrible plague of genophage. Therefore, the price of Wrex's alliance could be only one ... a cure, right now! In exchange, he offered us Krogan's total loyalty, in addition to all the strength of their army to fight the Reapers.

For centuries, all attempts to find a cure had failed. Nevertheless, if there was even a slight chance of finding one, to give back a future to the Krogans, getting a priceless resource for us ... you would never fail the chance to make the most of!

S: I know Wrex, genophage is horrible! But there's no cure. None that I know!

Suddenly, we were interrupted by Edi who informed you of Dalatrass arrival. So, you and Wrex went to War Room, without waste any time.

... From the beginning, the meeting revealed a very insidious snag. The Dalatrass Salarians proved arrogant, insensitive and ruthless in her opposition to the genophage treating.

DS: It was a millennium of peace, free from these … brutes!

With the Primarch's support, you tried to convince the Dalatrass in a polite manner. However, the strictness of that Salarians soon exceeded the limit, and infuriated you. All you could to do was gamble the last card, trying to strike her in the heart, hoping to reason with her.

You shouted out on Dalatrass' face, your fists clenched against her conscience, hitting hard, digging deep ... grazing her soul ...

S: I've seen the result of Maelon experiments with my own eyes, Dalatrass! Those females Krogan died in dreadful agony, by giving their lives, hoping one day, their Species can get their own future back! The same future that you have denied to them!

Don't you believe the Krogans have already paid enough for any mistake made almost 1,500 years ago?! Do you really think, those Salarians and those Turians were better than Krogans?!

Oh, bloody hell! This is why I can't stand the politics! Any decision is the result of nothing more than selfishness, cold maths, and anything but spiritual purpose! Very few politicians have a heart, but most have not eyes! They are blind to the evidence, just like you!

Every mistake must be paid sooner or later, Dalatrass, remember! You will be responsible for the destruction of all your people. Women, children, the innocents!

The Earth is left to its own fate ... it won't resist! Turians will fall because, they can't count on Krogans' help! Then, the day of Sur'Kesh will come! Even your Planet will remain alone, as Palaven, and as the Earth before. So, for all of you, it will be over, and ... it will only your own fault!

The Dalatrass was silent, the dark eyes clouded with black hesitation. Her slender body was contract, vibrating with tension. For a long moment, she stayed absorbed, while you were holding your breath, praying it was not over! Finally, Dalatrass' harsh voice scratched the silence, spreading through the air all her bad temper.

Luckily, her words revealed a ray of mercy, a trace of conscience. At the end, she gave an opportunity to the wisdom, a chance to the hope, granted us the long awaited opening!

Surviving females were kept in an SOS secret Base on Sur'Kesh. The opportunity to synthesize a cure for Genophage was becoming real! Our hopes to get help from Krogans were making a little thin less.

… Several minutes after the summit, I reached you back in your cabin, to find out what had happened. You were lying down in bed with your legs dangling, and arms wide open. You were thoughtfully contemplating the stars, beyond the ceiling window.

You seemed very tired. Your uniform was a mess, completely unbuttoned, with loose pants. A shoe sticking out from under the bed, the other, with the outsole upwards, lay on the floor, next to the chair of your desk. My stomach climbed up in my throat, as I tried to dominate the concern, asking ...

L: Shepard? ... Is everything alright?!

You turned your head toward the door, throwing me a sweet glance. You remained motionless, as you wearily said ...

S: Oh, Liara, it's you! Come in! Please lock the door, I wouldn't someone else swoops down into the cabin, I am exhausted! That Dalatrass is so hateful! What a hellish creature! She's unbearable as a few!

Right after, you rushed to add in very satisfied tone ...

S: However, my sweet lucky charm it worked! The Dalatrass agreed to give back the females to Wrex!

L: Oh, thanks to the Goddess! This is an excellent news, Shepard! So, I let you rest. Come see me later.

Of course, I was greatly relieved by the news, and I was even more happy because, although tired, you'd like to spend some time with me.

S: Oh no, please stay! You know, my old wound to the shoulder, it makes me hurt like hell! Would you take care of me, just a little?

L: Of course! I'm sure your shoulder will be much better after a good massage. Come on, roll over!

While I massaged your shoulder, I felt your tension dissolve slowly. Your muscles were more and more relaxed, stress was loosened pleasantly. Soon we were both very laid-back, and we started chatting ...

L: Oh Goddess! I died of shame with Wrex! Oh, what a blooper! We made a spectacle of ourselves, Emily! I bet by tomorrow everyone will know about us!

You were very quiet, not at all worried. Your eyes were closed, while you enjoyed the massage, and your voice was very peaceful ...

S: Come on, Honey, it was just a kiss! And then, he was joking ... they already know about us since before Iloss ...

L: Okay, our friends know it! I didn't say I'm sorry. However, it was really embarrassing! In addition, new Crew members might not know it ... or maybe, pretending not to know!

A slight tension in your shoulder, made me guess you understood what I was trying to get at, despite a clumsy attempt to avoid the topic ...

S: Well, I don't know! I didn't notice anything strange. You know, I had an excellent impression of the new elements added to the Crew. I'm trying to know them better. However, no one asked me personal questions, yet.

As I answered, I was moving both my hands on the other your shoulder. I paused in the middle of your neck. I went down slowly along your back, massaging carefully. Until all muscles of your body were relaxed and totally loose.

L: Really?! And yet, the new Comm Specialist seems very interested in chatting with you, Shepard. She's always smiling ... I don't think you discuss work so much. Are you sure she didn't ask anything, yet? I'd swear she's flirting with you!

My fingers started to meet with resistance, right in the middle of your back. However, it lasted just a moment. Then, your voice became sweet and reassuring once again ...

S: Nah … Traynor is only a young girl! In her eyes there's the image that media give back of me. Sometimes they represent me as a heroine, you know. They describe our missions accomplished, as amazing heroic deeds. She's not flirting with me, she's just attracted by an ideal!

Your tone was so innocent, you really seemed naive enough to believe truly what you were saying. Naturally, I had total trust in you. However, to see you talk with Traynor inflamed my jealousy. Even though I tried to hide it, my mood was perfectly revealed by my words, pronounced slowly, one after the other.

L: Shepard ... you are a heroine! Your deeds are amazing! And Traynor ... is flirting with you! Maybe, you should tell her that ... you are taken!

My fingers were running on your shoulders, agile gliding down your spine. This time, not encountering any kind of resistance or anxiety. You seemed pleasantly relaxed, and your answer sounded absolutely heart-to-heart ...

S: I love you, Liara! Don't worry, Little Heart, she will get tired! She can't fail to notice the two of us. She can't ignore how much crazily I am in love with you!

L: Oh, I love you madly, Emy! I'm not doubting you, my Star! ... I was just saying ... when someone is already involved with someone else, you should stop simpering with her! Especially if this one is my girlfriend!

You were silent, I didn't get any answer. Your eyes were closed, your breath was slow and steady, regular rhythm. I continued to fondle your back, until I realized you were sound asleep! Your lips still parted in a tender smile. It was so nice to watch you sleep! I felt the sweetness spreads inside me, pervading myself like a warm blanket. That reassuring feeling made me feel very silly, but surprisingly cheerful and carefree, in spite of everything!

To be Continued …


	20. Fatal Attraction

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

 **Chapter 19**

 **Fatal Attraction**

… Sur'Kesh was a hell! Firstly, the Krogan blood of Wrex began to boil dangerously, threatening to blow it to hell! We were not yet landed, as Wrex lunged out of the Kodjak furious. He wiped out all Salarians he met on his way, without a second thought. What is worse, completely ignoring any call to order! The thing immediately puts both of us in turmoil, forcing us to devise a plan B … in a hurry!

S: Wrex! ... Shit! Liara, be ready to fly him on, if I can't calm him! That headstrong will screw it up, if we don't stop him!

L: Don't worry, Shepard! Wrex is desperate, but he's not dumb! I suppose this was part of the plan. You know, just to make it clear, he doesn't stop at nothing. He will calm down by himself, you'll see!

S: I agree. But I won't risk to push it too far. This tomfoolery has lasted long enough. Come on!

Well, thanks to the Goddess, I was right!

… Later on, there was a breakthrough as unexpected as decisive which get us back into the game brilliantly! We met Dr. Mordin Solus, it was a welcome surprise! You didn't expect to see him in action! It was clear that, the relationship between you two had been excellent, when you faced down the Collectors. Your mood seemed considerably improved. Your tone revealed all your satisfaction to count on another old friend, and precious ally.

However, my destiny seemed became to continue feeling embarrassed. You grabbed Mordin's hand, squeezing it warmly between your own, saying ...

S: Nice to see you, Prof! Your tongue not stopped running at lightning speed yet, isn't it? You can still confound my ears like no other one, Mordin! I didn't think I would ever say, but ... I missed our chats! I introduce you Dr. T'Soni, someone ... very precious to me!

Mordin just smiled. His lively piercing look was already probing me out from top to bottom and back, carefully analyzing me. When his large dark eyes stopped suddenly into my own, I felt peer deep, from his insistent and sagacious gaze.

Mordin furrowed and stretched his brow with professional frown, until his expression relaxed into a sly smile. I barely was able to avoid blushing, while I was trying to hide my discomfort, behind the confident tone of my voice ...

L: It's a pleasure Dr. Solus!

Mordin retorted to you quickly, both by immersing into the same river of words ...

M: I heard of Dr. T'Soni. Liara. Excellent scientist. Archeologist. I read all her treatises on Prothean Civilization. Remarkable theory causes extinction. Interesting. However, perhaps too romantic interpretation. Anyhow valid element. Very pleased to be working.

I had to struggle hard not to be distracted by Garrus who, as usual found very funny my embarrassment. He did nothing to hide it, as he was exhibiting himself in one of his best "scar dance" performances.

Luckily, I managed to control myself. So, by struggling with my will, I smiled back Mordin, trying to sound sure of myself, as with the same professional tone, I said ...

L: Dr. Mordin Solus. Excellent scientist. Geneticist. A former operative of the Special Tasks Group. Very famous for his extensive studies on modification of the Genophage. Your knowledge in genetics is nothing less unlimited, Professor. There is no better expert. Very pleased to be working!

… The Base was a wealth of sensitive information, almost totally secret, concerning evolutionary studies, morphological simulations, genetic engineering and so on. In short, all things that Salarians have always used to complicate their own life in Inter-Species relationships.

In fact, not being able to count on powerful armies, they use the science, as a defense weapon, ensuring the safety of Sur'Kesh. However, they very often have crossed the line ... as in the case of Krogans females!

When I saw them, miserably aligned on the floor, lifeless, a gloomy sadness invaded me. A painful dismay penetrated into my stomach, as I realized those females Krogans spontaneously decided to sacrifice themselves, to allow others to survive. They offered their lives as a gift, by hoping of curing their Species by a so much inhuman plague!

Such a brave and desperate gesture weighed on my conscience like a boulder. I thought, it was a terrible way to live, and to die! I felt inside me that, so selfless creatures capable of such heroic sacrificially, they couldn't be brutal mercenaries, just merciless war machines, no more!

I was sure that, the pain had molded their evolution, by dramatically changing some of them! They were turning themselves in different creatures who masters of their own mental stability, able to manage wisely their invincible strength. Wrex and his people had already paid a heavy price for their fathers' mistakes. I thought, it was time to fully accept their redemption!

…The rescue of Eve, it was one of the most rewarding things to which I'd the honor to attend. I'm very proud, and I'll be honored for a lifetime! However, it was a mission complicated because, the Base was attacked out in forces from Cerberus troops who wanted getting rid of the only female Krogan survived, at any cost!

… When we took the elevator, we were both exhausted, but our euphoria was still out of control. We were thrilled about the mission outcome. As soon as the door closed, I hugged you, right away, saying ...

L: Oh, Emy! We did it! It was amazing! I'm so happy!

You clasped me strong, smiling. Then, you lifted me up from the floor, turning on yourself as you held me upward in your arms. Finally, you made me fall down on your thirsty lips, dragging my own in a long kiss, so ardent, and sweet. You've ignited my senses, making fun of my stomach, getting hopelessly insane my breath. And then, you proudly said ...

S: Oh yeah, you're right! I'm so happy! To rescue Eve has been amazing, and wonderful ... just like you! You were great, Liara! I'd never did, without you!

Meanwhile, the elevator opened on your cabin's deck. Without saying anything I locked it, and I pushed you against the wall. I kissed you again, for even longer, more and more intensely. Our fingers woven tightly. Our lips mixed together, passionately. My chest was throbbing on your chest, by amplifying every emotion. Your heart resonated in mine, accelerating every beat. Then, in my eyes your smile once again, while a sweet embrace, accompanied the sound of my voice still visibly moved ...

L: Do you think Mordin will find a cure in time?!

You answered me in a low voice, while you were holding me in your arms, gently fondling my face with your fingertips. Your tone was very relaxed ...

S: Sure! Mordin is the only one who can do it! I know him, and I trust him! His conscience has become very heavy. You know, he cannot find peace since we were together back on Tuchanka. Ever since, I got the feeling that, he wants strongly to find a cure. For this reason, he helped Krogan females. I'm sure, he had already begun studying the Maelon's notes. So, thanks to Eve and Wrex, he's gonna synthesize the cure!

I touched your lips in a tender greeting, caressing your face and hair, as I was saying ...

L: Excellent! You know, your optimism is very encouraging, always able to brighten my day! Anyway Shepard, please, try to get some sleep! The Primarch can wait. You cannot help him, if you can't stand on your own two feet for tiredness!

You reciprocated on my lips your greeting, then you winked at me, giving me an intelligent smile, as you said ...

S: hmm ... okay mommy! But just if you promise, you'll do likewise!

I unlocked the elevator, smiling back, as answering softly ...

L: okay, my teeny, I promise!

… Shortly after waking up, I ran into Wrex, in the Crew's Quarters who face grim, he walked to the Bar, grumbling and snorting. He had just left the Inf bay, and he seemed overly agitated.

I knew that, Wrex was in great pain for the fate of his people, but it was not a mystery, he didn't completely trust in Mordin. I thought, perhaps something had happened between them, so I began to worry.

I've always had a soft spot for Wrex, I'm very fond of him. He's a truly unstoppable gentle giant, but wise and loyal, who never gives up! For this reason, to see him so worried about, was heartbreaking.

I wanted to find out what was troubling him, trying to get him a little good spirits. So, I joined him in the Bar. Wrex was sitting on a minuscule footstool, all alone, behind the bar. He had the rapt eyes lost in the void somewhere far away, well beyond the floor. His hand was already clutching a half-empty bottle of Ryncol, from which he sipped slowly, with no glass, keeping his eyes beyond the floor.

I tried to make him talk a little, guessing the reason for his discomfort. I poured just a splash of Batarians shard wine, while I was saying ...

L: Hi, Wrex. May I keep you company?

Wrex stood motionless, just touching me with his blank stare, directing it right after back down the floor. His thick voice revealed an increasingly worrying discomfort ...

W: Hugh, Liara! Of course, you always can stay, my Dear ... but I'm afraid, I'm not a pleasant company!

I felt my heart crushed in my chest, a deep tenderness throw me an upset stomach. Wrex looked so sad! In his long life, he was gone through a lot of bad moments. However, he always had been able to react with character. I'd never seen him so ... frangible! I really wanted to instill a little optimism to him ...

L: Hey, I like your companionship, Wrex! I'm glad you're here. You know, I feel much more to safe with you around.

For a fleeting instant, the Wrex eyes gleamed red satisfaction. He gave me a look of gratitude, saying ...

W: Thank you Liara. Very kind of you, trying to comfort me, I'm grateful.

I spoke him gently, revealing to him my mind, and what was beating in my heart ...

L: I'm sorry for all the females who did not, Wrex! I will never forget their bravery! We cannot bring them back, but we can make sure that their sacrifice is not in vain! At last, the mission paid off! Eve feels better, I'm sure of her complete healing! I know the reputation of Dr. Solus, he's simply the best! Chin up, Wrex! Mordin will find a cure, you'll see! You and Eve will rewrite the future of your people! Look, he's a Salarians, I know, but ... Shepard trusts blindly him! Mordin is one of her close friend, this must mean something, don't you?! Please Wrex, why don't you try to give him a chance? ... Everything will be fine ... trust me!

For answer, Wrex slipped into his mouth the whole bottle neck, downing avidly few gulps, by continuing until there was nothing left to guzzle down. Finally, he roosted on the stool better, moaning in pain, and grumbling again, before answering with even more suffering tone ...

W: Humph, Mordin. Ha, that damn Salarians! I granted him well four chances! ... He said he needed a tissue sample by a male Krogan in good health to synthesize a cure. I replied, "Of course it's me! I'm very healthy, and modestly, the more manly Krogan in whole Tuchanka!" His little Pyjak snout was grinning evilly, as he took out shown a huge syringe with never ending needle! I thought, he would take a sample from an arm, a leg, what do I know? From a foot, but ... no! Oh, poor me ... it's so ... embarrassing!

Wrex put his huge big head on the counter, hiding his eyes with his hands, as he moaned again. The occasion was so tempting, I couldn't resist, so I said ...

L: Oh, come on, Wrex! After the poor figure you've made me do, you cannot talk to me of embarrassment, never again!

Wrex smiled, caressing my eyes with an affectionate glance. Then, he added in benevolent tone …

W: huh, huh ... I say it truly! You and Shepard are a cannon shot, together! I was just kidding Liara! On the contrary, Shepard is not at all weakling, she rather seems to me stronger than ever before! Huh, huh, and I'm sure, it's all thanks to you!

Soon, the smile faded on Wrex face. His thoughts went back to the reason for his discomfort, while his voice became still serious. His discontent pervaded his tone once again, as he thundered ...

W: Oh, to hell! I couldn't talk about it with no other! My ... my testes ... are on fire! That damn Salarians has really enjoyed torturing me. Oh, Liara, what a pain! I hope my virility is not lost forever! Promise you won't tell it anyone ... not even to Shepard, and … especially you don't tell Garrus!

Poor Wrex, I felt so sorry for him, but ... he was so droll! I could feel the laughter explode like a shot in my belly, making vibrate my stomach, fluttering in my chest, my throat tickle to death! I feared, I would be exploded loudly. I don't even know, how I could avoid it!

Instead of laughing, I put my hand on his shoulder. I clasped his arm, as hard as I could, trying my best to reassure him. Meanwhile, the embarrassment was tinging my cheeks with purple, making them more and more warmer! I began to talk in a whisper, gaining gradually more and more security.

L: Oh, I see! ... I guess it's a terrible ache ... I'm sorry Wrex! Come on, don't worry, I'm sure it's only a temporary disorder. It will pass soon, you'll see! Why didn't you ask some ice to Mordin? It would make recovery quickest, and much less painful!

For answer, Wrex uncorked yet another bottle of Ryncol, taking two long gulps. Finally, the alcohol was beginning to fog up his reason. His tongue was much more loose, but his mood was increasingly dark. He let out a big sigh, as he looked up to heaven, exclaiming ...

W: Ha, because I couldn't!

L: Why not?

W: Because ... because SHE was in the next room! I couldn't go out with the ice in my hand! She would've thought I'm a weak! I have a reputation to uphold. She's so brave, and tough. She endures everything in silence, with pride! I never heard she complains, not even a single time! Oh, Liara, she's ... so … so strong! I have no hope with her, if she'll think I'm a Pyjak!

By the Goddess! Wrex's tone was so devoted, and enraptured. Suddenly, he had the stunned look, and dreamy expression! All things indeed very difficult to imagine on the face of a Krogan! Even after he has gulped down two whole bottles of Ryncol. However, Wrex looked just ... fallen in love with Eve! I replied to him with a competent expression, showing my most confident tone ...

L: Well, my friend, there's no doubt ... this is called Fatal Attraction! You're talking with a real expert, believe me! I already lived the same with Shepard! You know, I really like Eve. I think, something really clicked between you and Eve! I guess you both have much in common. I got the distinct feeling that, Eve is so wise and strong, just like you Wrex! So, if I were you, I would not worry. You know, you're the more stronger and wiser Krogan that I know, and ... of course the most attractive! I'm sure you've already made quite an impression!

Wrex couldn't hide a smirk of satisfaction, as he hurried to ask interested ...

W: Hmm, really?! So, tell me ... how many Krogans do you know Liara?

I wrinkled my brow thoughtfully, as I tried in vain to keep serious ...

L: So, let's see ... including you? ... One! Ha, ha, ha, but ... hey, I'm serious, Wrex! You have a lot of qualities which have already made a hit with Eve, trust me!

I could not say if it was due to alcohol, or to my encouragement, but finally, Wrex seemed to have found his good humor back, and I was very happy about this ...

W: huh, huh, huh, yeah! Unless Garrus will come to know, or the Pyjak of Mordin has already destroyed my excellent reputation once and for all!

L: ha, ha, fear not Wrex, all your secrets are absolutely safe with me! I'll say to Karin, I suffered a hit, and I needed some ice ... don't worry, Eve will never know!

W: Oh my friend, thank you! You're ... you are ... priceless!

A moment later, Garrus entered the room. He was watching Wrex with a defiant smirk, as he said ...

G: Hey, who's here, the Emperor of Tuchanka is raiding the bar! Hi Liara, great job on Sur'Kesh! Can I get you a drink for celebrating?

L: Surely Garrus, just a splash of Batarians shard wine will be fine. You were on the ball you too, as usual, you have not missed a shot!

Garrus poured a drink for everyone, as he watched Wrex. He was still quietly sitting on his tiny stool, in silence. As usual, Garrus tone was very playful, but as equally provocative ...

G: Come on Wrex, why don't you spill openly? You can't wait to go home, laying back your lard and flaccid old arse on your throne, can't you?! Oh, don't worry about, old fat boy. If something goes wrong, it will think the old good Garrus, saving your Krogan damsel, getting you out of trouble!

Wrex, stretched out his lips putting good out an infinite number of big teeth, scattered all around a mocking grin defiant, as he answered in hissing tone ...

W: Yeah Garrus ... clearly! As the once back on Virmire, when you've finished your clips, while a Saren mercenary was pointing you in blood rage. Not to mention the dozen of Geth henchmen ready to bite your young butt cheeks! What would you have done that day, without the old uncle Wrex who saved your ass, all by myself?!

Wrex probably hit home! I could bet that one painted on the Garrus face was true embarrassment. His cheeks twitched in a strained smile, as he struggled to control his voice. He needed to downing a generous glass of Turian brandy to be able to find something appropriate to answer ...

G: OK, OK ... I admit it! In the good old days you were one sharp cookie, Chubs! However, you were not sitting on your throne yet, playing to be the Emperor of Tuchanka!

… Another ride through the memories is finished. Liara feels the urgent need to get intimately in touch with Shepard. She cannot resist the longing out of control to perceive Shepard who flows inside herself. She craves to float in the Shepard's thoughts, shrouding in her heat, deeply fusing all her own senses in the sweet guess of Shepard ones.

Liara smiles as she wraps in her blue cloak, seeking the mind of Shepard, involving her in a thrilling fusion, once again. Soon, she feels Shepard's energy, penetrating deeply inside her. Every thought of Liara, each sensation, every feeling perceived is rampant even in the mind of Shepard, in her heart. Their souls merge into a strong emotion, by exchanging even the slightest mood.

Every memory is inextricably blended. Time becomes an elastic band which continuously flexes and stretches, by prolonging every moment, making it immense, as the two become One. Then, the contact dissolves, slowly. Until, each of them recovers consciousness of one's mind. They are wrapped in a sense of fullness, a total inner peace which pervades they both.

Liara is very tired because, the mental effort she has to bear is much more intense than usual, given the Shepard conditions. However, despite the remarkable amount of effort, she is really euphoric. She feels explode with happiness. In these precious moments when their Souls brush against, Liara feels Shepard radiates inside her ... communicate! It does not exist in the world, something more personal and beautiful, of touching the soul of whom she loves. Being able to feel the strength of Shepard within herself, to be shrouded by it.

Shepard can't move, she cannot speak. She is chained to the bed since months, wrapped in an immutable silence. Her face frozen in the same unreachable expression. However, during the merges, Liara can feel Shepard, she can communicate with her through the emotions. This is an uncanny mental hug, able to fill Liara with relief, consolation, and hope.

Everything that beats into Liara's heart, into Shepard's heart, it suddenly illuminates the way. Day after day, it turns into an unstoppable power, an irrepressible need to continue, and never give up! Liara feels her heart beat faster, overflowing with love, with hope. Any doubt, each hesitation is turning intensely inside her, time after time, becoming finally, nothing but ... faith!

To be Continued …


	21. The blue memories

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

 **Chapter 20**

 **The blue memories**

… Liara is just gone out, Aethyta gets up in a hurry, turning the comm off. She is looking for Karin's hand, as she squeezes it, gently draws Karin to herself, saying ...

A: Oh, come here, Sugary! I need to hug you, right away!

Karin gets up smiling. She picks Aethyta in her arms, staying silent for few minutes. Karin clasps Aethyta tenderly, holding her closer, while she starts speaking to Aethyta with low voice, in loving tone ...

K: Liara's stories are very engaging! So, did the good old Wrex has reminded you your father, by chance?

Aethyta sighs, while a veil of longing catches her eyes, and a touch of bitterness can easily guess in the tone of her voice ...

A: Well, yeah! You know, to be honest Wrex looks quite a lot like my dad! Though … ha, ha my father was much more bawdy than him! In terms of bad-mouth I mean. Yes, but ... oh, shit! It's a sob story, Sugar Thing, and I don't think you should know about!

The Karin answer jumps out from her heart, so sweet as immediate …

K: You know, Thyta ... sometimes I wonder, how can I love you so much! How can I feel so close to you, so deeply in tune with you ... even though I know so little about you?!

Aethyta needs to regain her breath as she collects Karin's face into her hands. She caresses Karin's hair and cheeks, looking at her intently. She pierces Karin in deep, with the charm of her night-dark blue eyes. Aethyta's voice becomes sweeter and sweeter, as she is talking with Karin …

A: Hey, my Sugary! I would bet that, you know about me everything you need to know! First, you know that I feel intimately connected to you, and you fill me with joy! Secondly, you know you make me feel a spate of emotions in such an intensity which not came to light in me long since.

Aethyta paused before saying ...

A: Mmh, thirdly, you know that you make me feel fucking alive and important, so ... fine as it didn't happen for centuries! Finally, you know that ... I love you, Karin just as you are, and ... in my life, it can't be nothing but ... you! So, I guess ... you really know about me a lot more things than you should know about!

Karin's lips stretches up in a slight satisfied smirk, while she is touching the Aethyta's cheek, saying …

K: Oh Sweetie! I've always wondered, how Liara can be such a sweet girl. Well, here I see! That dear girl is a chip off the old block!

Aethyta smiles back, looking for Karin's lips. She slowly brushes them with hers own, fondling Karin with all the tenderness that Aethyta feels explode wildly into her chest. They kiss long, with passion, with all their souls involved. Aethyta cannot help but tighten Karin against her breast, in silence, confusing every beat, melting together with her, with closed eyes. Suddenly, she would not like to go away ... no more!

Karin feels invade of tenderness. A pleasant heat is totally wrapping around her like a cape. Karin feels alive like she never before. Her heart is bouncing wildly against to Aethyta's. Karin's stomach jumps in her throat, and suddenly Karin would not like to let her go ... no more! Karin's voice is still moved, she cannot hide the thread of concern, the urgent need to share with Aethyta every emotion. So, she says …

K: Hey, I'm serious, I'd really like to know! I think ... if after almost thousand years it still hurt, maybe you should not continue to hide it inwardly. Whatever it is ... you should try to get it out, sharing with someone who loves you, and ... maybe, who might help you to heal!

Aethyta smiles again, then she sits in front of Karin, glancing hungrily inside her eyes. She takes Karin's hands, getting closer, by intertwining between her own fingers. Aethyta's voice is low and touched, her expression becomes serious, when she begins to tell ...

A: Ok, my sweet Doctor! About the past of Krogans many bullshit are still circulating! In the course of time, their bad reputation has been made worse with a lot of lousy crap because of that pack of Blood dickheads, and fed by popular fantasy. All this, has in fact prevented Krogans to earn their second chance!

Of course, in the past, many Krogans have really been fucking sons of bitch! Ha, there is a whole lot, yet! However, I even met quite a lot of Salarians and Turians not less bastards than them! I guess, the truth is there somewhere, just in the middle!

One thing I learned in a thousand, the innocents hide everywhere! I would be not surprised to find some even to hell! Anyway, there was a time when the Krogans tried in every possible way, to make themselves unwelcome wherever they went. They racked up enemies, in the all four corners of the galaxy. However, very few people remember that, they also knew the honor and gratitude. Krogans were brave and loyal soldiers who fought alongside Turians and Salarians with proud, and spirit of sacrifice, and they died by the millions. Well, I know what I say, believe me! I guess, I've always had a privileged point of view on this topic.

You know, when my father was young, he fought in the Rachni wars! So, when I was just a kid, he used to fable me his adventures often! I listened to him totally agog for hours on. Oh, I was very keen of his stories, that's sure! Dad said that, long before he was born, Tuchanka was a beautiful planet, full of woods and forests. Audacious cliffs rising sheer on the blue waters of the ocean.

However, it was even a very wild place! The Krogans had evolved in a hostile and dangerous environment, inhabited by formidable predators. Survival was not at all a small matter! The issue was linked closely to aggressiveness, to the ability to be lethal, killing first to avoid being killed. On Tuchanka, he said, the natural selection was ruthless. Only the more cruel and violent ones could survive.

Through the thousands years, Krogans improved their technology. So, they slowly were able to create weapons of mass destruction, more and more lethal! They used to defend themselves from predators, first. Finally, they became the Tuchanka's dominant species. Fighting predators became boring, it was not enough, anymore! Soon, they discovered that, to gain the power was much more exciting.

Warlords started to emerge, and struggles for supremacy became ruthless. Insomuch cruel, and ruthless enough, to induce Krogans, using nuclear weapons to wipe out their own enemies! Athame sees, they fried their brains! Such a reckless conduct reduced very soon Tuchanka to a pile of smoking rubble! The Krogan survivors were fallout victims.

When all seemed lost, and the still standing ones, fatally destined to inevitable extinction, the Salarians landed back on Tuchanka aboard of spaceships. Their technology was light years more advanced. So, those slimy fucking snakes uplifted the Krogans, teaching them how to create and use the most cutting-edge technology, snatching their friendship, extorting their loyalty by deception.

It was not out of altruism, no sense of civilization, but it was with the one sneaky aim of obtaining their gratitude. Those grimy bastards were plotting to deploy Krogans army in some dirty war, as cannon fodder, trying to save their own stinky asses in the event of need! So, when the Rachni invaded the galaxy, Salarians exploited the proverbial Krogans military skills, and all their bloodthirsty fury in battle.

Ha, what a fuck! Athame could swear! If I were Shepard that Dalatrass would be still flying into space with the mark of my shoe well imprinted in her arse! Anyway, at that time, my father was a young, and daredevil Krogan proud to be still alive in spite of the radioactive miasma of Tuchanka. He was so foolish than eager to repay the Salarians for their invaluable help! But especially with the urgent want to prove all his worth.

So, without a second thought, he joined to the Krogans armies who, were heading against the endless hordes of Rachni soldiers. Papa, couldn't wait of showing off. He was hungry for fame and greatness thirsty for big adventures!

While he was holding me on his knees, by swinging affectionately in his strong arms, he used to say to have fought many battles, and he told me about all the scars he had obtained: each of which had the name of a mission! Oh, if you knew how he was proud of! He never got tired to show them to everyone.

My favorite story was the one when Daddy landed back on a toxic Planet, and he had come across a Rachni queen. My Father was on his own, with a limited supply of weapons and ammo. He had to use all his brain. As well, he got the Queen tired out long, by using his biotic powers. He pushed her to move back toward a cliff.

When the Queen was close enough to the edge, my father activated his powerful biotic barrier, as he ran, blasting away in blood rage. The Queen fired her venom, but my father cut to sideways avoiding the blow. Then, he hit the Queen with the missile launcher, making her fall into the abyss! Of course, for such a fight, he had his best scar to show me!

In any case, as you know, at the end the Rachni were defeated, thanks to the Krogans. After the war, the Krogans became the heroes of the galaxy, for a while! Many of them thought to leave the harsh conditions of their home planet. So, they began to expand in all Systems. Krogans were left free to flourish without any control for decades. This was the big mistake!

Thanks to their considerable fertility, they lived a demographic explosion unexampled. Tuchanka soon became too small and undersized. So, many other Krogans began to colonize the neighboring Planets, even though they were already inhabited.

The Warlords pushed their veterans Battlemasters to conquer new habitats, leveraging the gratitude of the Council's species for the role they had played during the war. A few centuries passed, as the Krogan occupied many Planets, putting a strain on the tolerance and Council's patience.

Meanwhile, my dad had become a formidable soldier forged by the fire of a thousand battles. He was part of the Overlord Kredak's Elite Guard ... a great honor reserved only for the chosen few!

Krogans were at their zenith. Soon they became the strongest race and feared in the entire Galaxy, by dominating every System. The other species left the situation got out of control. Quickly the galactic democracy was seriously threatened because the Krogans were blinded by their own strength, and their minds were obfuscated by their own power. So, they systematically ignored any request to return the occupied Planets to their rightful inhabitants.

Well, just what was the prelude to the Krogan Rebellions! Unfortunately, the threat was woefully and bloody real. The Council felt transgressed and powerless, and it established the "Spectres". Spectres started to accomplish several sabotage missions, with their typical focused assaults to Krogan targets of strategic nature. Entire Colonies has been cut out from the rest of the Galaxy. Soon, the main Krogan HQs turned into piles of rubble.

However, this sort of warfare didn't pay. They only got the result to delay the inevitable. The Council would certainly fall, along with everyone else, if the Turians did not come in aid. They responded to the Krogan threats, by deploying into the battle their powerful army. Naturally, the Krogans had a feral reaction, throwing whole Space Stations or Asteroids against of poor Turian Colonies defenseless!

Despite the casualties, Krogans seemed more and more numerous. The Turians powerful army other hand, suffered heavy losses. Turians would have had no way out, without Salarians intervention. Those same Salarians who uplifted Krogans brought forth a monstrous biological weapon, as cruel as senseless! Precisely of this kind of shit it dealt with! Of course, I'm talking about the "genophage". Such a fucking genetic infection struck the whole Krogan race! The culprits and not, both good and bad, the soldiers and farmers, all adults and kids.

Oh, Athame, what the fuck were you doing that day?! The Krogans reproductive capacity was written off! They became with a no future race, in slow decline, without any identity, eventually made helplessly. The rebellion ended, but with more bloodshed than expected, and the postwar period was a bloody mess! Some Warlords refused to surrender, instead some others went into hiding on the Frontier Systems, dedicated themselves to piracy.

It was around that time that, my father was seriously injured! After Kredax death, Dad had joined to the Warlord Mowrek, continuing to fight, getting honor in battle. However, because of the genophage, Turians folded more and more the Krogans resistance who eventually started to disperse!

The Krogans had found even some Colonies on uninhabited Planets in the Terminus Systems. So, many civilians driven out by the inner Council space evacuated down there, seeking safety. One day, the Turians' Death Squads were patrolling this Colony of Anhur in the Eagle Nebula. The Warlord Mowrek tried to defend it with all remaining soldiers. Those holy arses of Turians attacked from above with their Fighters Craft Flotillas, bombarding the few Krogans survivors with no mercy!

Very soon, even Mowrek was forced to fall back. Well, they hit my father. He got a cannon shot glancingly, as he was covering the Mowrek's retreat! My daddy thought to be dead. However, who knows how, he awoke back on Tuchanka! After many months, his condition improved. At the hospital, there was this "pretty nurse" ... huh, huh, well, so to speak. Of course, it was a ... "Krogan hottie!" Anyway, she took care of him with great devotion. So, they ended up falling in love!

When my father was healed, he decided to be fed up about war, destruction and death. He wanted to start a family, living in peace. So, Dad left the military, finding the more suitable place to live, and he got married. Some time later, his wife said they were going to have a baby, and my father went wild with joy! However, there was just one fertilized egg, therefore ... maybe it was all true! Of course, they had already heard some terrible stories, and they had seen what was happening to the children. Many of them were stillborn or were inexplicably dying, shortly after taking the breath because of an obscure disease called genophage.

However, my father refused to believe this thing would also happen to his own son! So, together with his wife they waited for the birth, day after day, with joy, in great emotion. They both were full of hope, dreaming that it was a baby boy. For sure, he would become a great warrior like his father. Or a baby girl! Actually, it didn't matter! The only thing mattered was that, the baby was healthy and strong, like a right Krogan!

Finally, the day came, but ... sadly, the hatching was dramatic! A baby girl was born. She was tiny little, and they could tell right off that she was suffering. They named her ... Aethyta! She lived only a few days, no one had been able to do anything for her! She died in the arms of my father who came out fallen apart! To see that little innocent creature, the result of nothing but love, dying from a blame she didn't belong ... it was devastating! Unfortunately, the worst was still to come!

A few days later, coming home, Dad found his wife in a pool of blood! That poor creature had not stood the despair! The thought that, she could never give to him no child, it was too crushing for her, so ... she killed herself! My father always said this day has been the worst day of his entire life!

Genophage had torn away in a flash, all that most dear he had ever got. So, in the grip to the most brutal despair, he ... well, he took a Krogan oath! He swore, he would find and killed with his own hands whosoever in the galaxy was involved with the creation of genophage, or who had aided to spread it out, from then on, and for the rest of his life!

… Karin stay long in silence. She squeezes Aethyta's hands, or caresses her face, trying to comfort Aethyta's tears, with a heavy heart, sharing the pain. Karin is a doctor, she knows well the genophage impact and effects. She always thought, it was a barbaric and brutal way to get the Krogan Rebellions down. She keeps thinking that, cruelty and wickedness are among the few things that always walk together, shared between all the species evenly.

For this reason, she is not at all surprised by Aethyta's tale. However, Karin figures out, how much close Aethyta has been touched by the ancient tragedy. This makes Karin's heart bleed in her own chest. She cannot help but think about Aethyta's father. How much he must have suffered, and how much these events so distant in time, are able to continuing hurt Aethyta today again.

Karin feels a shiver run down her spine as she wonders how long "the past" will hold their lives hostage. What if one day "the past" will have the strength to claim their future back once again?! Karin gazes at Aehyta, and all of a sudden she looks so fragile. She feels closer and closer. All that she wants is relieve Aethyta's grief, comfort her, make her feel better. Karin gets up, and sweetly says ...

K: Oh Sweetie, here! I'm sorry ... oh, my Love ... I'm so sorry!

Aethyta reciprocates the embrace intensely. She feels connected to Karin, every instant more. Her presence, Karin's love, gradually are able to drag her away from that abyss, getting her tears fade away.

A: Oh, I know. Oh, my little Sugary, I know! Don't worry, I'm fine! All this shit doesn't stink almost more! Just you've to stay here because ... the worst part is still to come!

Karin touches Aethyta's lips with a soft kiss, then she takes Aethyta's face in hands, looking at her with love. Karin's firm voice always can cheer Aethyta up.

K: Come on, Sweetie ... I love you ... whatsoever it is, I won't leave!

A: So, after what had happened, my father could no longer stay back on Tuchanka! After the ritual concerning death, he put on his battle armor, and drove off. He was blinded by rage. The fury pulsed, coursing within his veins. His soul cried out for revenge in relentless way. He became a mercenary! Any war, whatsoever fucking battle, it was fine. He yearned to keep himself groggy, not to think, getting his bloody revenge.

Dad accepted only contracts where the target was Turian or Salarians. The more time passed, he became more ruthless because, no revenge could soothe his pain! He fought with fury, in wild way, crushing each enemy in blood rage ... wishing every time to end it all!

However, his destiny was to keep on surviving! He dragged himself in that delirium for over four hundred years. Until one day, while he was on the Citadel to stock up on weapons and ammo, he accidentally bumped into an Asari, while he was coming out from a store. Both ended up on the ground, run over by a mountain of rifles and mags.

It was the matriarch Shialana, my mother, who by chance was passing there. When Dad saw her cleverly reassemble a Claymore which had fallen apart ... huh, huh, my father has been thunderstruck instantly! Oh well, Mom was gorgeous, as well as smart, fearless and damn quad! You know Karin, rather than Benezia or than me, Liara looks like my mother quite a lot!

She has been a Commando for centuries. She had always been bewitched by soldiers and attracted to the warriors. That big as a mountain Krogan, covered with scars and armed to the teeth, could only turn on her curiosity. So, she asked him how the hell he got all those wounds. My father willingly told her, in great detail, as he was offering a drink in a bar.

It was since long time that my father didn't talk to anyone about himself. However, this Asari was so charming and friendly. So, he spoke to her of the Rachni wars, about the great Kredax's Elite Guard, and the Krogan Rebellions. Dad poured his heart out to my mother. He told of when he went dying, speaking of his wife, and the little Aethyta, of the genophage, and about his oath.

He told everything to her. My mother was deeply moved by his story! They met many times, and slowly she fell in love with that great warrior so strong, and yet so incredibly kind. Without waste any more time, they were married hastily, going to live back on Thessia, where my mother had an estate. They loved each other, they were happy. So, they began to wish for a daughter, and I popped out!

My mother swore, having seen my father who was wiping tears in secret, as he held me tenderly in his arms for the first time. Huh, huh, yeah! Dad, of course, denied in the strongest terms that it was true! You know Sugary, it was my mother who decided to call me Aethyta, in memory of that little one Krogan, so unjustly torn to life because of the genophage.

I spent a childhood and a carefree youth with my family. My parents loved each other very much, and we lived in harmony. Well, to be honest ... when my mother was wearing his old uniform for "special" nights with my father, I wanted to sink through the floor for the shame! Oh, you can't believe, I know, but ... at that time I was much less shameless than now! Oh, Athame sees! They used to stay locked in their room for days on, and ... holy shit! They were my parents! It was an affair just a bit embarrassing!

However, the time passed, and I became Maiden. Well, I was so young! I was hungry for emotions, looking for adventure, just like my father! I could not wait to walk my own path! So, I left my home. However, I was flat broke, and like many other Maiden, I supported myself by working as a dancer ...

Karin cannot suppress a crooked sly grin, as she imagines the young Aethyta in so skimpy sexy clothes, dancing on a podium, having all customers' greedy eyes on herself.

A: Hey, don't laugh ... I was good, you know!

K: hmm, no doubt, Sweet thing, and ... maybe later, you'll have to dance for me!

Aethyta smirks back artfully, while her voice becomes very sexy for a moment ...

A: Well ... you need to deserve it before, but ... we'll see!

Then, the smile leaves Aethyta's gaze, as she gets serious.

A: Anyway, one cursed day, my father discovered by accident that, my mother had fought in the Krogan Rebellions! As I said, when she was young, mom was a Commando. Her missions had always been the usual bullshit for Commando! Patrolling or sabotage missions, some Krogan killed with surprise attacks, and little else. However, the last mission of my mother was completely different! Thanks to her outstanding biotic powers, Mom was assigned back on Tuchanka, together with other powerful biotics. They had the task to erect a barrier, while Turian and Salarians Teams used the Shroud Tower to ... disperse the genophage!

My mother didn't know what she was really doing. She was just getting her work done, as usual! She only knew, they were going to use a no lethal weapon which would stopped the Krogans without exterminate them, but ceasing the war. When she realized that she had helped the spread of the genophage, she came out distraught! ...

My mother left the military, and she went back on Thessia, in the grip of a deep regret. She fought against depression for decades, to overcome her incurable guilt trip. She became Ambassador to redeem herself. My mother engaged herself for centuries with all her forces, in the attempt to rehabilitate the Krogans reputation in the Galaxy. She sought credits for funding whatsoever study or project which was capable one day, to synthesize a cure.

Mom and Dad met centuries later that Turians and Salarians got dirty their own hands with that shit! Dad had almost a thousand years that fucking day, when he discovered the truth! Oh, Athame sees! He was furious. He couldn't believe that he was tricked by the one who meant so great deal in his life!

Mom repeated in tears that, she would never have taken part in that mission, if she had known Turians' real intentions. She told him that she loved him, and many times she had been on the point of telling him everything, asking forgiveness ... but she never had found the courage to do it! However, Dad refused to listen to reason! A Krogan oath may not be broken, constraining the one who utters it for the whole life!

Consequently, my parents came looking for me. I was less than a century old, and I was wiggling in a seedy club. Told me, they would sort things out, forcing me to promise that, I would have continued to love who of them had survived! I was shocked! I couldn't believe, my parents were going to snuff each other out, in a battle to the death!

I tried in every way to dissuade my father. I implored him in tears to forgive Mom! Then, I was blinded with rage. I also beat him up, screaming that he was a fool, and I needed of them both. I said that he couldn't destroy our family as well! However, my father was very strong, and my biotic powers still too green to be able to hold him for long. He was a Krogan, a quad and proud one, so strong and loyal ... of the fucking kind of krogan who refuses to listen to reason!

Before leaving, he said he loved me, he always had been very proud of me, he couldn't wish for a better daughter, and blah, blah, blah! Shit of goddess! He asked me to stay close to my mother, until she fully recovered. He said to come home, back on Thessia with her, staying there for a while. I didn't understand a goddamn fuck, I felt totally messed up!

My mother told me I had to be strong that, she loved me more than her life, and she would never want to end like this! She was sure she would die because she knew my father's great warrior talent. My mother told me, she forgave him, and so do I I had to do! She made me promise not to leave him alone, and then ... shit! Then, she could no longer hold back her tears. She hugged me tightly in her arms before running away!

They finally chose the cursed place of the clash. An isolated wide open space surrounded by several coverts. Both wore their old battle armor.

My mother went into hiding behind a cover hastily, while my father was running towards her at full tilt, like a bat out of hell, in the grip of blood rage! She knew if my father had taken her, it would be over! Therefore, at the right time, she made a biotic jump, taking him in the back. She shot immediately with her Disciple, then a second fast shot, almost at point-blank, before realizing that my father had turned his shields off. He was not using his powerful biotic barrier, and his Claymore had no thermal clips!

There was a long silence, during which my heart was frozen, and burned, then ripped apart. There was no more voice in my breath. Words was simply choked in my throat. Nothing but darkness in my eyes, the hell, then the deepest night. The great Krodex, fell down on his knees, struck dead, without even a whimper, with no words. His lifeless heart frozen in the silence for eternity!

As soon as my mother realized, she threw herself on Dad, totally mad with despair! She picked up his big snout on her lap, as she kept tell in tears, with sorrowful voice, again and again, and again ... -"Why, fool headstrong Krogan? ... Why did you do it?! Oh, why, why, why?!"-

My father couldn't break his oath, but ... he loved my mother so much, he could never harm her! So, that was the only goddamned fucking way that, his bloody Krogan's brain was able to find!

I came back on Thessia with Mom, for Burial. She was ... broken! With her blank glance perpetually fixed in the void. She was so distant, more and more prisoner of herself ... enchained in a stubborn silence. So, a few days later ... I found my mother lifeless, on the grave of my father! She held a note for me in her hand! Only a few words ... "Aethyta, I love you. You must be strong, I beg you ... I could not!"

Oh, Karin! Shit! That was a horrible day in my young life! My parents were the ones who I loved most in the world! They both were gone in so absurd way, so shocking manner! I was in despair, and furious with my parents. I couldn't reason out, and ... just one thing I knew, I was on my own with my pain! They abruptly left me alone, and completely hollow! I was little more than a child for my species! Suddenly, I found myself with no one purpose nor aspiration, in the grip of a sharp pain. I was a prisoner of my despair, frozen in my torment, with no choice. I was caught in a chilling nightmare, from which I had no strength to be able to wake up!

… Karin is upset by the terrible tale of Aethyta. She would never imagine that such a tragedy had destroyed Aethyta's life when she was still so young. Karin would do anything to be able to comfort Aethyta, to erase from her heart those terrible memories, relieving anguish, soothe her pain once and for all. No word, no sentence seems deep enough, to express to Aethyta the full support of Karin, all the unlimited love she feels for her ...

K: Oh Thyta, I ... I don't think I'll ever find the right words to tell you how sorry I am ... how much I am close to you!

Aethyta barely can talk. She is confused because of memories so distant in time are able to come back so heartbreaking today. Aethyta takes Karin's hands in silence, shaking strong in hers own. She puts Karin's backhands on her own cheeks, and lovingly strokes them, by covering with kisses. Finally, Aethyta wraps Karin hands around her own waist. She ties Karin with impetus in her arms, inside the more moving hug that Aethyta can find. Tears are sparkling in Aethyta's eyes, in balance around her very sad expression. She has a tormented look, and broken voice, as she speaks again ...

A: So ... try to say ... with no words!

Karin's heart bursts out ...

K: Oh, come here ... I love you, I love you ... I love you!

A: I love you too, Karin! ... Please, hold me tight ... graze my soul ... take care of my pain ... I wanna have you in my mind, all night long. I need that you touch me, my Love ... from skin to heart!

… When Aethyta opens her eyes it is already morning. She is still tight in Karin's arms, and gets the feeling to have slept for a long time. Aethyta feels peaceful, deeply satisfied, and happy to such a point that is hard to believe. Karin's hand is so sweet, while she is caressing Aethyta's shoulder slowly, with love, and who knows how long. Aethyta feels strong and confident, regenerated in one word. Soon, Karin realizes that Aethyta is awake, and her voice puts Aethyta in a good mood more and most ...

K: Hey, good morning, sleepyhead ... welcome back among us! Feeling better this morning?

Aethyta tightens herself more in that embrace, brushing Karin's lips. She approaches Karin's mouth more and more intimately, blending their lips into a sweet kiss. She smiles again, as she replies ...

A: Yep! Because, you're not a doctor, my Sugary! You are ... an amazing medication!

Karin bursts in laugh, and says ...

K: huh, huh flatterer!

However, Aethyta seems not joking at all. Her tone is clear and convincing ...

A: Nope! I'm bloody serious! I buried this huge pain very deeply inward me. I didn't pop it out for centuries. If you weren't here, taking care of me so lovingly, I couldn't kick it back in the fucking hole where it was hiding, so in a rush! Thanks my Sugar, to be so close to me, and ... Oh Babe, for such an exaggerated sheer lechery night! I love you, Karin, and you mean more and most!

Karin voice sounds persuasive and sexy, as she replies ...

K: Oh, Sweetie, YOU were exaggerated last night! To be honest ... it was absolutely hot and bothered to me too!

Karin hesitates an instant, embracing Aethyta once again. Her huge protective instinct takes over, setting off a sick feeling in her stomach, as she says ...

K: Look, Sweet thing ... Liara will be here soon. Certainly, she will remember one of the most intense missions, exciting and brimming with pathos, we've ever faced! The one where Dr. Solus oversaw the genophage! So, thanks to that thrilling smash, we got a solid alliance with Turians and Krogans. However, it could be very painful for you, so ... I can understand if you don't stay!

Aethyta reciprocates Karin's lovely cuddles. She lightly slides her fingers on Karin's face, playing with her lips and hair. Aethyta's voice is quiet and safe, as she replies ...

A: Thanks Sugary, but treat the genophage was the dream of my mother, and the reason of my father's oath. I've to stay for them! I need to finally find a sense to a totally senseless sacrifice! Don't worry Little One! Everything will be fine, as long as you're here just next to me!

Karin takes Aethyta's hand, squeezing it between hers own. She wraps her fingers on, crossing them tenderly around Aethyta's fingers, then in proud voice she says ...

K: I'm right here, my Love, and ... I won't go!

To be Continued ...


	22. I am a Krogan!

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

 **Chapter 21**

 **I am a Krogan!**

… The door opens, and Liara enters Shepard's room smiling, like every morning. She approaches the bed with a firm step, greeting Shepard's cheeks with her fingertips, before of gently dip them into the honey of Shepard's hair. Liara's lips are hopelessly attracted in Shepard's breath, caressing it slowly with a soft kiss.

Shepard is still, between her bed clothes, her eyes are closed, her expression is peaceful, as if asleep. Liara's voice is sweet and sensual, while it tenderly travels the five senses of Shepard, wrapping her heart in a delicate wellness. As, a loving greet spreads all around the room ...

L: Good morning, Sweet Thing, are you sleeping?

Silence. Liara sits down beside the bed, looking for the lifeless hand of Shepard, abandoned between the sheets. She picks it up in hers own, lovingly fiddling with Shepard's fingers. More silence. Finally, Liara caresses with her eyes the face of Shepard. A slight sigh escapes to her lips, before beginning to remember ...

… Mordin was working tirelessly to get a treatment as quickly as possible. As for us, we certainly were not with our hands in our lap!

Well, that bomb back on Tuchanka really caught us off guard, remember?! We managed to prevent Cerberus unleashed another war between Krogans and Turians, but ... just by a whisker! However, this time the success had a bitter taste. The life of Primarch's son has been a painful price to pay! Another son was due heroically fall, repairing with his own sacrifice to the errors of the fathers ... for getting other sons continuing to hope for the future!

We got aboard the shuttle silent and wistful, with a heavy heart like a boulder. We still had the noise of the battle in our ears. Into our eyes the image of Lt. Victus who dropped himself into the void along with the bomb! We had to watch helplessly, as he sank into the belly of Tuchanka. The huge explosion which occurred within the planet depths, buried him forever under the countless tons of rock!

Victus' last words were still resounding in our heads, hammering endlessly into the haunting echo of his last battle cry: "Victory or death!" I read in your eyes, unmistakable the look of the blame, as you were sadly looking deep in your heart any good word to say to the Primarch that, his son had fallen!

I took your hand, squeezing it in mine. You immediately attracted my backhand on your lips gently, with no words, without ever turning aside from the Kodjak's floor. I whispered you softly all my consolation, hoping to soothe your pain, and ... mine!

L: I love you!

The back of my hand slid gently on your lips, meeting the caresses of your cheek. Silence. I felt a biting spasm, contracting my stomach painfully, as a tear escaped your eyes, moistened the skin of my hand. My gaze was suddenly wet with the same pain, while your voice tenderly crossed my heart ...

S: Love you, too!

… The next day, I was looking for you. When I entered the medical bay, Eve was alone. She was sitting on the exam table, with the big muzzle resting on her knees, and her arms crossed under her chin. Eve's deep eyes appeared guarded within her particular headgear. She was studying something, somewhere beyond the opposite wall of the room. For an instant, the lost glance of Eve reminded me the dazed stare of Wrex!

I had never met a female Krogan before. I immediately had the feeling that Eve was very different from males of her species. Wisdom and pain were the first two things which appeared of her, along with a calm really unusual for a Krogan. There was no trace of aggression in her ways. Eve's eyes were so deep that, I had the feeling I couldn't hide her not even my thoughts! When she saw me, she looked up, and greeted me with her quiet tone, saying ...

E: Hello, you're Doctor T'Soni, aren't you?

L: Hello. It's me, but ... to be honest, on the Normandy we don't pay much attention to formalities. I would feel much more at ease, if you call me Liara!

I guessed that she was smiling because, her eyes seemed more distant, and they lighted briefly with a slight sparkle, as she said ...

E: All right. Nice to meet you, Liara! Thanks for helping me out back on Sur'Kesh, I owe, you all, my life! You can call me ... Eve. You know, I like that name!

Eve was very calm and controlled. She seemed happy to talk to me, and it made me feel comfortable. I wished that she was doing not too bad, so I asked her ...

L: I hope, you're doing a little better Eve. I'm so sorry for your sisters! I wish we were there in time to save all of them!

Eve briefly nodded, her voice was grateful, but full of bitterness, and she touched my heart ...

E: I'm much better, thanks. The Salarian is really caring with me. He apologizes whenever he must get me something painful. He takes me warm blankets ... sometimes he even offers me his lunch. He says I need to get back out in force. Anyway, getting my people cured is the only thing that counts now. No matter the pain!

L: Your people are really brave. You and your sisters have all my support and deep respect!

Eve got up from the table, moving closer to me. She also leaned her back to Karin's terminal, staying by my side. She spoke looking into my eyes. There was no anger in her voice, just ... disillusion ...

E: Oh, it was not courage, but ... despair! None of us had nothing to lose! No one to come home to ... nothing important to live for. We dragged ourselves into a dreary survival, with only one thing to get our hearts beating. The inflexible hope in a better Future!

The words of Eve were so harrowing. Yet, her eyes were swollen with pride and invincible dignity. I felt a deep sense of solidarity in her regards which increased from moment to moment, making me want to help her in any possible way. So, in fervent tone I said ...

L: Shepard wants wholeheartedly help your species, believe me, and we all of the crew, we want it! The Commander is really terrific skillful, and just one thing is sure: she won't stop, until the genophage will become just a painful memory!

Eve smiled because, the side of her eyes stretched out more. Then, her tone became more relaxed, she seemed slightly optimistic, as she said ...

E: Yeah! She's quite terrific, I saw! You know, we talked a bit!

Eve paused, then slipped back into my eyes, caught me totally off guard ...

E: You and Commander sound totally smitten ... are you two a couple?

I had to seem exhilarating I guess because, I stayed with my mouth wide open, not able to close it, and unable to speak, for too long not to appear ridiculous! Moreover, I suppose my cheeks had to be colored with a "beautiful" bright violet considering that, they burned to the point that, for a moment, I feared Edi activated the fire suppression system of the Normandy!

Eve kept looking at me, pretending to ignore my reaction, but I'm sure that under her headdress she hid a grin. Eventually, I took a deep breath, hoping that my voice didn't seem too much embarrassed, while I answered with another question ...

L: Did Wrex tell you?

Eve's answer, sounding amused. Thanks to the Goddess, my embarrassment was beginning to wane a little because of her attitude very ... maternal ...

E: hmm no, Wrex has nothing to do! You know, I can recognize love, when I see it! I read it in the eyes of the Commander, and … into yours. You two seem very much in love.

I suddenly was overwhelmed by an intense ... happiness, and I could not help but smile! I tried to control myself because, my beats began to gallop too fast in my chest.

Eve was waiting impatiently for an answer. I felt inexplicably in tune with a Krogan female virtually unknown. Well, perhaps my "quarter Krogan" was beginning to work! However, I got the impression to know Eve for decades! So, I confided her a very personal thing that, I had never told anyone before ...

L: You're right. Shepard and I are "SoulMate!" It's a very special type of bond that, few Asari are fortunate enough to have! We go together for about three years, and ... oh, yeah! We are, head over heels in love, indeed! But tell me about you. Do you have family back on Tuchanka? Some one?

Eve looked away. I immediately had the feeling of having touched a painful subject. Her voice became wistful, making raise my guilt trip ...

E: At one time, I had both! Well, I've been married for forty years long!

L: Your bondmate is a brave warrior?

My question was all too obvious, and it made Eve laugh loudly ...

E: Ha, ha. No, not really! My husband was a mechanic of the Clan Urdnot! However, a Krogan mechanical must be crazy enough to venture into the territory of the thresher maws, to recover valuable replacement parts. Not to mention the risk of encountering warriors from Clan rivals, sometimes less friendly of a thresher maw.

Eve paused, then added cheerily ...

E: So, from a certain point of view … yes, he could be considered brave. Oh, he was brave and loyal! Less exalted and brawler of a warrior, but certainly much more gruff and grouchy of any soldier! We loved each other indeed, and we spent many good times together!

L: Is he ... dead?

E: Oh no, not that I know!

Eve paused again, throwing a quick glance sideways, before continuing with the same quiet tone, and wistful ...

E: Our relationship ended two hundred years ago. We had tried many times to have children. Unfortunately, our fertilized eggs were very few, and all of our children were born dead! After a dozen attempts my husband ... gave up!

Eve took a break, looking at me intently for a long silent moment, before adding ...

E: He met an Asari, and he went away! The last time I heard from him, was waiting for the fourth child!

I felt such an intense pain that, I was afraid to pass out. I was ... terribly guilty! At that moment, my quarter Krogan took its toll on my conscience, as the weight of a conviction! Not just, Eve had suffered the loss of so many babies, but she also had gone through the abandonment, and precisely because of the fact that, many Krogan join with members of my species to have children. I was the clear proof of it, and I was ashamed to die! Not knowing what to say, I let me slip out of my mouth something totally trivial ...

L: I'm so sorry! You've all the reasons to think that, we Asari are unfair and heartless! However, most of us wouldn't ever bond with someone who has an affair going on ... especially if it's a wedding!

Eve's response was immediate. Her tone unexpectedly became even more kind and soft-spoken ...

E: Don't worry, Liara, is not your fault! And then, it happened a long time ago. You know, even Krogans are not all equal! The good thing is that, precisely this pain drove me to become shaman. I try to help my people get rid of the anger toward other species. Turning that insane thirst for revenge, in positive energy and constructive strength. In determination to improve the living conditions on our home planet, to finally learn living in peace. And more than anything else, I want with all my strength, defeat the genophage!

This is why my sisters and I, we tried every day to instill the hope, and we voluntary offers to find a cure! It won't be easy, but rebuild Tuchanka, starting a new life with wisdom, must be our only goal! You know, lose my children ... to see those little tiny bodies, deprived of their life, even before they came to the world ... it was the most devastating thing of all my long lifetime! I don't want this has to happen ever again ... to no mother ... no other father … anymore!

Eve broke my heart!

L: I ... I see, believe me! I know very well what to lose your own loved ones, means!

E: Do you have lost someone you too?

I clearly felt in Eve tone that, sympathy was mutual. So, confiding became easier and natural ...

L: Yes! I lost my mother ... it was a terrible thing! After a few months, I also lost ... Shepard! She died right before my eyes, but I couldn't do anything to prevent this! I was in mourning her, for almost two years, and ... but it's a long story ... well, here we are!

Eve put her hand on my shoulder in a very friendly touch. When she spoke again, it was very obvious how sorry she was ...

E: Well, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have to ask! It's just that, I had no idea because the Donkey head of Wrex, didn't tell me anything! Anyway ... I'm very happy that Shepard is alive!

L: No, don't worry. Everything is alright! Wrex is a dear friend, please don't call him down! He could feel very bad. I get a feeling he's very impressed with you, you know ...

Eve leaned back to the terminal, while she was trying to hide her embarrassment with the aid of her hood. However, her voice became oddly shrill, as she said ...

E: Yes, of course! With me, and with all the fertile females on Tuchanka!

Oh, Shepard! I liked her more and more! I thought that, Eve and Wrex got on really well together. So, I tried to put in a good word for our old friend ...

L: Huh, huh, oh no, trust me! I can recognize love when I see it, you know! Wrex told me too many good things on you, to be just looking for adventures! He respects you so much. He has great esteem and admiration on you. Since you arrived aboard the Normandy, Wrex is even more motivated to fight the Reapers. His only target is to struggle for the future of your planet, curing the genophage! He looks 400 years younger at least! I got the feeling he's doing everything to be pleasing to you. And, to be honest, Eve ... I find his dazed look, much more than suspect!

Eve sat back on the exam table, with a very feminine elegance. A flash of satisfaction sparkling her eyes. Her voice was calm again, but she couldn't conceal her glee nor admiration, as she said ...

E: Do you think so?! Well, Wrex has always been fascinating! He's a great warrior! When he was young, he killed a thresher maw all alone. Since then, all the females of Tuchanka held a competition to mate with him! That tireless "ladykiller" certainly didn't need to be asked twice! However, I've to admit that, Wrex has become the wisest and balanced male that I know, and ... despite his age, he doesn't lose his sheen. Frankly, I find his scar so ... damn sexy!

L: Well, in this case, I think you should let you ... "kill"! You two would be such a beautiful couple! I say this from experience, believe me. Maybe, in times like these ... it makes little sense beating around the bush!

E: Yeah! Maybe you're right! I might consider your adv...

Our conversation was interrupted by Edi who announced that we had entered in the Mulla Xul System, and we were about to reach Utukku.

... When we reached the outpost, our backup were waiting for us at the point of landing. The famous Aralakh Company is something very close to N7 soldiers, but in Krogan version! We met your old friend Grunt. It was immediately clear that he was very fond of you because, he hugged you so hard that, I seriously feared he would break your back! Of course, Grunt acted all tough, but there was no doubt he was very grateful to you because, you released him from the tank of Okeer. I suppose that, more than his Krant, he considers you, the closest thing to a mother he ever had! However, you also seemed happy to meet him again ...

S: Nice to see you, Grunt! Why I have the impression you've got many heads broken to be here?!

The tone of Grunt was both admired and pleased, as he laughed out loud ...

G: Because you're always right, Shepard! Huh, huh, although when I was doing with you, it was a lot more funny! It's good to see you, Krant! I hope we will find a little spare time, to go hunting for thresher mows together, just like the good old times!

S: Yeah, I'm dying, Grunt! But it's my turn to get the tusk as a souvenir, remember!

... The Scouts had died! It was our first meeting with the Ravagers! I guess I will never get used to the level of atrocity of the abominable things created by the Reapers during the war!

The nest was the center of an intricate system of tunnels underground, and narrow passages, which tumbled into deep gorges, or ending in large halls speckled with big stalactites. The depths were crossed by rivers flowing fast, opening into underground lakes.

Right in the middle of the huge central room, the Rachni Queen moaned, seriously injured. She was immobilized and brutally tied into large containment shackles. She was enormous! Dramatically grown since our meeting back on Noveria! Queen was desperately suffering because of the Reapers torn off her sons by the force. They were genetically combined into monsters devoid of discernment ... by other monsters, devoid of heart!

RQ: We hate the machines! We will fight for our unborn children. Release us!

We got a very strong feeling of trust her. Her pain couldn't lie! Her despair was biting inside us, and it reverberated far beyond every reasonable risk. So, we released her for the second time!

… Ravagers by the dozen were directed toward us. Grunt came getting us out of trouble. We ran, slipping behind him, while the Ravagers climbed from everywhere. Soon we were surrounded. No escape way. None possible option ... sacrifice apart! You hesitated, your soul in pieces. You didn't want to leave Grunt behind. You knew he wouldn't come back! You knew there was no other way! Despair froze your throat, you couldn't speak. You only could look at Grunt intently, with a heavy heart! Your sorrowful eyes, brimful of gratitude were straight locked on Grunt's proud look, in the silence of the farewell! Then, we had to find the courage to go. It was the Grunt's day!

... You went towards the Kodiak with death in your heart, when a noise drew your attention. We will never know, how such a miracle happened, but Grunt survived! He was staggering towards you, dragging himself hardly, completely covered in blood! Just one thing we know: this was one of the nicest things that befell us during the war!…

... As soon as the elevator closed, we instantly slid in each other's arms. In silence, clasping harder, synchronizing our breath in an ardent kiss, intense and rousing. Each beat in tune, our souls caressing each other, sharing every emotion more and more. No war, just love, and two of us together! The Crew deck arrived too fast ...

L: Goodnight, my Star! ... Don't have bad dreams, right!?

S: 'night, Sweet Thing! Don't worry, I gonna dream only with you, tonight! ... I promise!

L: Oh, I wish it wasn't a dream!

S: Yeah, same here!

… Mordin finally got the cure! We were headed on Tuchanka. I wanted to greet Eve, before arriving, so I went to the Medical bay.

When the automatic door opened, I gaped! I stood in the doorway, speechless, as paralyzed with amazement. Slowly I leaned against the jamb, trying not to make noise. As I crossed my arms over my chest, a cunning smirk was drawing on my face more and more evident. I couldn't miss such a good opportunity!

Wrex was standing in front of Eve. He was holding her in his arms gently, in a sweet embrace. Eve's headgear was on the floor, and ... well, they were kissing with a great deal of rapture! With closed eyes, and so passionately that, I was totally unnoticed! They were absolutely overwhelmed with their emotions. Drunk with the outburst of their feeling, so fresh and intense that was blooming. Their senses couldn't resist the wonder of discovering intoxicated in one another.

Oh Goddess! They looked just two "cuddly Krogans" fallen in love! So, I thought "My dear Wrex, the time you pay the bill is come!" I patiently waited, until they started exchanging dreamy gazes, eye to eye. Just then, my catty voice broke the silence, Wrex and Eve flinched ...

L: Oh, what a beautiful family picture! Here's another unexpected hellish couple! I've to assume that Shepard will be very happy to know that, she is no longer the only weakling one, on this lovely ship!

Wrex and Eve jumped first, then they leaned brow to brow, and they burst into laughter. They both tried to hide some embarrassment which you could read on their cheeks, darker and darker. Wrex picked up Eve's hat, and he gave her an intelligence glance, as he was helping close it. Finally, he apologized in playful tone, saying ...

W: OK, OK, I asked for it! I won't burst into Shepard's cabin by surprise anymore, I promise! I just hope, I've not to give you back my delicious well-padded bed!

We all roared with laughing again! Wrex turned to Eve, keeping his amused tone ...

W: You know Honey, when an Asari has every reason to banter some one ... it's a bloody mess! She is able to continue for centuries. Oh, by the Fathers! I guess, I'm finally cooked! Huh, huh, huh, I just hope that, when Garrus and Joker will know ... I won't be forced to kill them!

Eve looked much appreciate the humor of Wrex, and she handed the irony back ...

E: You won't kill anyone! If a sweet and gentle creature like Liara will laugh at you for centuries, I'm sure you deserve it, Wrex! So here, you have to find a way to be forgiven!

Wrex looked at me, shrugging his shoulders, while his lips stretched out into a broad grin. He had the expression of a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. It was very funny! Anyway, I was glad that Eve and Wrex had become a couple. I thought, the lesson to Wrex would be enough. My amusing little revenge was accomplished, but of course I had no intention to spill to Garrus and Joker. So, I smiled at Wrex, as answering ...

L: fear not, my good friend, no one will know it! And you could keep your nice well-padded bed, but on one condition: you must allow I tell the news to Shepard! She's strongly under pressure. She has a great need of whatsoever good news, to keep herself confident. So, I'm afraid, you can't say no!

Wrex was about to say something, but Eve touched his shoulder kindly, taking the floor ...

E: Of course, you can tell to Shepard. We are very happy if the Commander will know about me and Wrex! Don't you, Dear One?

Wrex shrugged his shoulders again, then added in an obsequious tone ...

W: Hmm, all right! I can't contradict my girlfriend!

... Our mission was beginning in the worst way! A Reaper was waiting for us, parked in front of the Shroud. To keep it busy, it promised to be a damn complicated affair! Aboard the Kodjak I noticed your restless eyes, you seemed deadly worried. I guessed you were anxious about the mission, and I wanted to infuse you, all my trust. So, I said ...

L: Hey, Shepard! You had a good idea ... your plan will work!

You glanced at me in unreadable way, then you hid yourself in your omni-tool, before declaring in frustrated tone ...

S: it isn't the plan which worries me! If I'll ever become like this Dalatrass, please kill me!

L: Oh Shepard, what are you saying?! Everyone has to bless for eternity that, you are here! It's just you who can prevent the Dalatrass puts the whole Galaxy in a hole! Whatever she said ... I'm really grateful to the Goddess that was you, not whoever else to hear! We will, Shepard ... in usual way!

Your eyes came suddenly in my heart, while your reassuring smile washed away any tension. The gentle but firm tone of your voice, made me feel more than ever proud to be there ... forever by your side!

S: Thanks Liara! When you are here, right next to me ... I cannot fail!

… There has never been any consideration for the enemy in the plans of the Reapers. No code of honor to be respected, no morals, no mercy. Nothing but unreasonable death, and senseless destruction! So, when we reached the Hollows, we were not at all surprised that they were waiting for us in the Krogans' most sacred place.

The Reapers were everywhere, and they seemed to never end. However, they ended ... after a while! The Temple was vast and impressive, very simple architecture, but solid. The Clans were all gathered and there was a mystical atmosphere, emphasized by the solemn tone of the Wrex's words. Very soon, the presence of Mordin broke the balance!

When a big Krogan stepped forward menacingly, hatred and suspicion began to catch on dangerously among the warriors. Urdnot Wrev spoke in a sarcastic and provocative tone, with the clear intention to discredit Wrex. In a snap, a buzz of approval lit among the soldiers, and it was immediately clear that between Wrex and his brother there was bad blood!

Wrev was younger, but equally brave and imperious. However, there was something wicked in his eyes, a kind of bestial hunger. He emanated a sort of unquenchable primeval ferocity, very difficult to contain. The secret with Krogans, is to remain impassive! Not to appear impressed or scared, usually it deserves their respect. You and Wrex are true masters in this kind of ability! However, when Wrex got his brother to head butt, the situation was about to get out of hand.

It was in that case, I realized for real the enormous affinity and harmony between Wrex and Eve. Their relationship could find its apex in the delightful balance between wisdom and aggression which they both possessed, and they could measure out, with absolute mastery. The obsequious respect and consideration that Eve gathered among her people, it was even more evident. Eve presence appeared truly important, as a guide for the Krogans, side by side with Wrex. I felt really happy and proud for giving a small boost to their nice and important union!

… The Squadron Artimec's attack was a flop! To make matters worse, we were on foot, and forced to squeeze into an underground passage, dark and full of rubble. The only guide was the dim light of our guns, in trying to quickly find a way out, to rejoin to Wrex.

More we proceeded, and more we went down deep into the mysterious bowels of Tuchanka, without having any idea where to go! The air was fetid and stuffy, the ground was shaken from time to time with strong tremors which fed my anguish, freezing the blood in my veins.

To continue sounded anything but reassuring, and of course, no one knew how the heck going out! In short, we arrived at an area with imposing statues. It consisted of large rooms, connected by steep stairs, and narrow passageways, almost completely obstructed by rubble. We were in the ancients' City, abandoned for thousands of years!

Fortunately, the sound optimism of Wrex, was a great help, as we moved forward groping. We were advancing in silence, at the accelerated rate of our heartbeat. Thanks to the Goddess, my passion for archaeology could distract me, making me appreciate those places so fascinating, which proved once and for all that the Krogans have always had the artistic side!

As I walked in almost total darkness, I thought about how I would've loved spend some time studying those ruins! I lost myself in fantasizing to deepen the knowledge of the ancient people. Not to think the worst, I imagined what topics I could discuss in a treatise, and it sounded really intriguing!

… Along with the sunlight, the troops of the Reapers also came! That day, I was particularly grateful to Captain Kirrahe, who gifted me his Scorpion! Wrex finally found us! We could reach the Convoy, but Kalros was close, and we were too exposed.

We ran at breakneck speed as the earth began to seethe menacingly beneath our feet, as in the grip of the most terrible upheaval. Suddenly, the giant dorsal scales of the thresher maw, passed through the rock like butter, opening huge chasms in the ground. The Wrev's tank, was inexorably swallowed by the primordial rage of Tuchanka!

… We had to get it over with! It was time to settle the score with the damn Reaper perpetually placed in front of the Shroud who barred the way. Any attempt to pass seemed like a hell because, the Reaper knew we were coming. We had no longer a plan! Squadron Artimec had been frozen out, forcing us to reach the Tower alone.

It promised to be a real suicide! However, the future of the Krogans depended exclusively on us. Such an important alliance on the outcome of our mission. We couldn't afford to give up! There was nothing else to do than relying on Eve's intuition. To send Kalros against the Reaper seemed the only option left!

What an ungodly idea! So shocking that, my stomach twisted painfully at the thought. It seemed pure folly! However, it was not the first time, we were forced to play chess with the madness! The sad reality was that, we had no other choice. I was sure, that ... you would've play!

… The voice of Wrex, burst warmly, stopping your steps just a moment before you go. His words were sweet, but they had the taste of farewell ...

W: Wait ... I want you to know that, whatever happens, you've been a champion for the Krogans, a friend of Clan Urdnot, and ... a sister to me!

You two shook your hands each other warmly, with emphasis, sharing a look of mutual understanding, without speaking. The esteem was overflowing in Wrex's words. The friendship flowed into them like a river, as the feel of emotion was radiating in the air. It seemed impossible that that words could blossom in the heart of a Krogan. However, we well knew of such a deep feelings these desperate people were able to feel. We had the honor and privilege to help them, bringing back a new future!

… The Ravagers caught us by surprise, trying to surround us. Mordin, had to enter the Tower with Eve, we had to reach the maw hammers, so it was Wrex's work! His hands were fiercely gripping the gun, his eyes throwing darts of furious anger. No more kindness in his voice, only ardent pride and furious madness. An overpowering fury unstoppable, which burned in the Wrex's cries, which fueled his wrath, while blood inflaming his rage ...

W: I ... am ... a Krogan! This is my planet home! You all have damn broken all my motherfucking four balls! So ... you are dead!

… As we crossed the bridge, the view before our eyes became absolutely lethal! The terrible Reaper's eye got lit, spewing its deadly ray out. The stone floor exploded, opening a chasm just before your two feet. I saw you make a great leap backwards, just in time to avoid being pulverized. The bridge collapsed beneath you, while I saw you fall down. Too far away, I couldn't grab your hand!

My heart stopped instantly, in a flash I was in your mind. ... - "Shepard!" - ... Powder, dark, and intense adrenaline rush invaded me suddenly. My thoughts in yours, while you were calculating with precision the best fall trajectory. In a split second stretched endlessly, I felt a heavy stone, passing a few centimeters from our head, a big landslide follow noisily, while the absence of any reference point in space became unbearable. Our gorge was oppressed by the suffocating feeling not to be able to breathe. The dust dried out our eyes, as hearing taken to the extreme. … - "Left!" - …

The impact with the ground was very violent, but you rolled to the left several times to absorb. Hush! I was desperately looking for your thoughts, with the torn heart, praying the Goddess, it was not over! I found myself in your mind right away, with a strong feeling of noise. Your body threw in my own a lot of signals of pain.

I felt suffocated by the dust and fear ... my worst fear, the most unbearable! ... -"Oh please, Emy, please talk to me!"- ... Right after, I was completely pervaded with the soothing caress of your voice … -"I'm OK! Don't worry, we made it! Thanks, Little One! I was tempted to go right!"- … -"Oh, anytime! My pleasure, Sweet Thing! Just please ... be careful where you step from now on! I'm not gonna lose you once again!"- ... Your answer was fresh in my mind, and sweet in my heart. ... -"Hey, the two of us ... always we will ... together!"- ...

... Between the maw hammers and us, there were just a devastating death ray, some terrible Reaper paws, and a true army of Brutes! I couldn't believe we were going to do it for real. I was scared to death! I couldn't run behind my beats, but only one thing I knew ... I wanted to stay by your side, fighting together with you ... until the end! So, it was wiser don't look, better don't think, and much more wholesome to keep running!

Everything seemed to explode around us, Garrus and me, we concealed in the cloud of dust, trying to disorient the brutes. I saw you, taking a leap cat, to avoid the huge paw which tried to crush you. As the outbursts shook the ground, you rapid sneaked off, through the blasts and bursts, expertly rolling on yourself in some sudden changes of direction.

... One after another the maw hummers thundered! As soon as their clamor filled the air, a terrible earthquakes struck the ground, opening the rock like butter. The ancestral wrath of Tuchanka had been uncovered, and ... Kalros was coming! She was responding to the cry of pain of an entire people. She was standing up in defense of her land ... of her abode beloved.

Kalros aimed determined the Reaper. She was wallowing among the stones tore off. She was huge, and her roar shook the air, writhing our bodies from within. The Reaper shot his lethal ray, but Kalros avoided it. She dove into the ground, jumping out right after, wildly. She roared, wide open jaws, pouncing on its prey, causing it to fall to the ground.

The death ray missed the target again, but Kalros was forced to sink, avoiding to be hit. The Reaper was waiting to strike. However, Kalros was sly, she understood that, the danger was in the eye. So, she took the Reaper behind the back, emerging suddenly from the ground. Kalros jabbed her enormous jaws right behind Reaper's head, pushing it, until the Reaper tumbled to the ground.

The thresher mow wrapped the Reaper quickly between its coils, in a deadly embrace, dragging it inexorably in her dark underworld. Eventually, silence coming back to dissolve our disbelief. The Reaper was defeated. Thanks to ancestral blood rage of Tuchanka, finally we could use the Shroud!

… Maelon's researches saved the life of Eve! However, because of Tower's sabotage the situation was critical. Nevertheless, Mordin wanted to get to the control room anyway. A one-way trip, which filled your voice of despair ...

S: Mordin, no!

You were frantically looking for an alternative solution. You didn't want to accept, there was no other way! Your mind were painfully evaluating every possible option.

S: Mordin, please! You must find another way! You are a genius! You always have a solution!

Mordin was calm, his voice perfectly conveyed both his awareness and determination ...

M: no other solution, Shepard! Only go up, and block overheating. Then, disperse the cure! You know that, I have to do. Krogans would already heal by genophage, if I didn't make the damn upgrade. So, Maelon was right, I'm a monster! I spent the best years looking at myself in the mirror of my geniality. I was blinded by vanity of being the only one able to make the impossible done! I considered empirical calculation, just to have an excuse to do. I have to fix!

Acute pain pierced your stomach, while your throat struggled to kick back the lump of tears clinging to your breath. In your voice the words of the heart, in your persevering tone, the affection that didn't want to give up ...

S: You've already fixed! You don't need to prove anything else, Mordin! Only you in the cursed bloody Universe could synthesize a cure! This is your redemption! There must be another fucking way to activate the process from here! Think Mordin, think goddammit! And that's an order!

Mordin smiled, caressing your eyes with his gaze, in a very loving way. Then, he added in grateful tone ...

M: Thanks Shepard! You are the best friend. You opened my eyes in time. You great woman, thank to you I got myself better!

You couldn't prevent the tears moistened your eyes. They were shining up obstinately grabbed on to the limit of your lash line. Your heart was racing furiously, and the punch which hit your stomach was becoming more and more agonizing. Until, speaking felt unbearable! You didn't want to give in to, but in the heart of your heart, you well knew that ... there was no other way!

As he took the elevator, your voice held him back for one last moment of fellowship, before of the torture of the farewell ...

S: Mordin ... you're not a monster!

Mordin turned his head towards you. His dark eyes sparkled for a moment, as his voice revealed all its heartfelt gratitude ... one last time ...

M: No more!...

The explosion was both tremendous and sudden. Mordin probably didn't even notice! We watched the Shroud Tower from a safe place, in absolute silence, with the swollen soul of emotion! The cure was dispersed in the air like snow, and the hope with it.

Confidence was spreading into small flakes, across the whole planet, and in the hearts of each of us. Slowly, the awareness was wetting the ground of Tuchanka, overflowing in the heart of a suffering people but strong, who could learn to resist to anger, who could start to wipe away the tears, walking proudly toward their own future!

to be continued ...


	23. Everything to lose

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

Chapter 22

Everything to lose

… When we came back from Tuchanka, you had the pain in your eyes! I felt in my stomach how much you felt bad for Mordin, and I was dying to see you! I wanted to be close to you, and I wished with all my heart, I was able to comfort you at least some!

When I entered your cabin, you had just woken up. You were washing your face, by trying to recover, after having had that nightmare once again! Ashley's voice tormented your sleep, fueling your guilt every night, then the poor child started to burn, waking you suddenly up!

I'm always scared when you're trying to control your voice, because you only do if you're very bad, and never want to show off your pain. You spoke through the closed door, making me worry more than a bit! That day, I felt you greatly needed me. So, I made my heart speak ...

L: Shepard ... I feel sorry for Mordin!

You bowed your eyes, swollen with gloom, suddenly you couldn't hide your pain longer. I came closer, holding your shoulders in my hands, tenderly wrapping you with a comforting touch, while I was looking in your eyes, saying ...

L: Hey, I know what you were friends! You know, I had a few occasions to talk to him. He was simply brilliant! Once, he told me that no one had ever been able to cause him trouble about genophage ... no one except you! He regarded you highly Shepard, believe me! Mordin was tormented! You've been a great help, to face his own demons ... to defeat them!

Your voice became pained, while little by little, tears danced in your gaze, just clinging to your stubborn resolve not to drop them down. Your eyes were scanning the floor, as you were talking to me in a low voice, and bitter ...

S: Yeah! I know, he told me just before he died! But, it's not true! The truth is that I failed, Liara! ... Once again! I've seen no fucking way to get him out of that shit! It was the turn of Ashley before, and if Grunt is alive, it's certainly not thanks to me! Mordin today is dead, and ... tomorrow?! I dare not think whom I could leave behind tomorrow! ... Just because I won't be able to make my work done! Maybe, this ship deserves a better commander than me, Liara! Perhaps it would be better if the Normandy returned under the Anderson command!

You hid your face in your hands, while your words deeply scratched in my heart. Your voice quivered more and more, as you struggled not to cry ...

S: Oh, shit! ... Shit! I hope at least that ... Mordin will find Peace!

There was no doubt that, the entire galaxy was expecting a lot from you! However, it was nothing compared to the unending perfection that, you always asked to yourself! You felt unjustly guilty, but I had no intention to let you do this! I was searching for your eyes with my hand, guiding your face into mine. I wanted with all my heart to erase from your mind those horrible thoughts, once and for all, so I firmly said ...

L: Oh, by the love of the Goddess, Shepard! What the hell are you saying, My Love?! … Emily, you cannot find a way ... when the way doesn't exist! You always do your best, and your best is nothing less than ... heroic, Shepard!

Every day, we face our destiny, with obstinacy everything to lose! We firmly cling to the only possible option ... fighting! No matter the price!

I swear, Sweetheart! It's only thanks to your incredible skill, if so many lost lives are torn every day from annihilation! You are amazing, Shepard! I really can't believe that, you've never considered the fact where, if Anderson thought to command the Normandy, better than you do, he would be here now! Is it so farthest from your mind that, Anderson is not here, simply because he is convinced that you can do the work better!?

Oh Shepard! In front of the loss of a friend, it certainly cannot be enough, I know, but ... you've been absolutely great on Tuchanka! You've accomplished a very complicated mission, virtually impossible. I'm sure, we got something exceptional done, where anyone else would have failed!

The genophage was cured! Krogans and Turians will fight side by side, from now on! Oh, I really don't believe it! Our hopes are improving! I'm so proud of you, Shepard!

Oh, Darling One! This war is horrible, and just one thing we know! Without the commander Shepard in her own position, our chances to come out on top would dramatically decrease! The Normandy will never get a guide better! I swear, no one, from the first to the last member of this crew, would like to have another in your place ... My Captain!

If I have to fight for my future, Shepard, I will fight at your side, until the end! Just one thing is sure. It would make no sense ... if you weren't, right here, in your place! And ... I love you, Shepard! So much that ... I cannot breathe!

... Without even realizing, I was holding you in my arms, caressing your face. I gently stroked your hair, as you embraced me, giving my caresses back. Your hopelessly sad eyes mirrored at the bottom of mine ... However, gradually, you found your temper. Your tone became firmer, you recovered a whole sense of purpose. Your eyes glowed with light, while the strength was beginning to flow in your voice, feeding your energy, and ... mine ...

S: Oh Liara, I love you too! I can't live without you! You were great on Tuchanka, and I don't wish anyone else to get my back! I can't do this, without you! Your trust, can rescue me! You touch my soul, you make me feel stronger! If you are by my side, I cannot fall!

L: Neither do I!

Your mood was greatly improved, and I burst of happiness with the feeling to make you feel good! So, in love tone I said ...

L: Well, in this case, whenever you need me, you just have to look inside your embrace because, that's where you will always can find me!

My lips couldn't stay away from yours no more, as your smile was looking for my breath, insistently. You touched my lips gently, fusing them with yours, in a vibrant kiss, which overflowed all the love that was exploding even more fiery, inside our souls ...

L: Oh Emy ... I love you! You're not alone, you know this, don't you? We will overcome this pain, you'll see... in the usual way!

S: Hey, my little Baby Girl! Of course, I know! ... I love you, too Liara, and everything I need ... it's you!

I tightened you with rapture, by wrapping you intensely, tying your soul down in mine. I dove on your lips so sweet, urgently needed of refreshment, greedy of relief lips, and consolation ... flooding them with all the sweetness as I could, finally saying ...

L: At least we are together!

S: Yeah! Now that you're here ... everything is better!

Unfortunately, duty called loudly, and we had to try to control our involvement. So, I did my best to go away...

L: Oh, same here! However, maybe ... you shouldn't keep the Councilor Valern waiting so long ... Shepard!

Maybe, it was already too late! Your dangerously seductive voice awakened all my senses, arousing my imagination ...

S: hmm, maybe I should... lock the door, and kiss you "like that," as long as you will lose even the last glimmer of your concentration! Then, I will be able to hold you in my arms ardently, intensely, and tenderly ... through the night!

You whispered everything, stroking my face with your lips, squeezing me in your arms with fire. Turning my desire on, feeding it with yours, while I went crazy with excitement. I don't even describe how much I wanted to let me go!

L: Oh Emy! There is nothing ... in the whole Galaxy, I want more, but ... it's a privilege that we cannot afford ... you know this ... not now!

Your heart was pounding furiously against my chest. I felt your passion conquer my desire, more and more, until I began consciously to reject any rational thought! Your scent was so exciting, your voice so seductive, and ... my willpower getting thinner ...

S: I crave you so much, Sexy Thing! How about some ... Light Speed Love? I'm afraid I'm ready! It would take just fiv ... three minutes!

L: Oh Emy! I want you madly! But, I don't ... we don't ... oh, OK! Three minutes ... not a second longer!

One minute, to find ourselves madly immersed skin to skin into each other. One minute, to wrap our bodies inside an unbridled kiss, merging our minds in the turmoil engaging of the senses, and to drag our thirst higher and higher, up in the heat of passion. One minute, into the cyclone of pleasure, to fly together in the rapture of our feelings, by floating in an irresistible whirlwind, and wonderful... right on the crest of the storm, and down!

… Liara gasps, as if she is not able to find enough air to breathe. She closes her eyes, while her wowed smile stretches out. She clasps at Shepard's hand, gently, as she says ...

L: Oh, Goddess! Three minutes flat, to be out of breath! It was really at light speed, yet so ... overwhelming! For a few moments, we were in the grip of our senses thrilled. Made it hard to regain our balance, as we were still tossed at the mercy of an angry wave! Your voice struggled to regain control, while you went towards the door with a determined stride, exclaiming ...

S: Councilor Valern ... it's up to me and you!

I found the word just in time to let out a scream, getting you to stop just an instant before the automatic door burst open ...

L: Stop Shepard! Not another step!

Thanks to the Goddess, your reflexes have always been nothing but lightning! You immediately stopped, as your nonplussed voice asked ...

S: What the hell...?!

L: OK, just stay right there, Shepard! You bend slowly your head down, then please, look at yourself!

Only at that moment, you realized that, you were going in the Comm Room completely naked! Your reaction was really hilarious! You were motionless for several seconds, as if paralyzed. Your still wide open arms, and your eyes glued on your private parts. Until, in a conciliatory tone you said ...

S: Oops! ... Do you think that this uniform could distract Traynor?

Oh Shepard! You were really a hoot! I swear, to stay serious was complicated! I needed every last drop of my proverbial Asari self-control, as I answered, choking back my laughter in the more reflective tone that I could...

L: Well, I'm afraid yes, Sexy Thing!

After a couple of steps back, you turned on your heels, quickly heading to the closet, as in identical tone you added ...

OOOK! I gonna wear something more... sober, just in case! Actually, I need the specialist to stay focused on the galactic map!

L: hmm ... clear! We would not want that, her concentration slipped stealthily on such a delicious undercarriage, isn't it, Commander?!

S: Absolutely no, ma'am!

… It was a really exhausting day, but deeply moving. It is late, and Liara is very tired, but happy. She knows that also Shepard is! Liara kisses her gently, before saying goodbye to go to sleep.

... Karin turns the comm off, looking at Aethyta. The matriarch is sitting motionless, wrapped in a blue halo, the all-white eyes, in her face a peaceful look. Aethyta is enlightened like in a beautiful dream. Karin does not want to disturb her. Aethyta just seems too beautiful to be carried away from that dream!

So, Karin sits, staying long to observe, in silence, with eyes filled with love. She surprises herself once again to think that ... she would not want to let her go, anymore! Karin pretends not to hear, but the thought remains. So, she tries to cast it out away, driving it into the darkest place in her mind, to make it disappear. When, the deep blue of Aethyta's eyes light up again, Karin feels flooded with intense emotion ...

K: were you in meditation?

The Aethyta's gaze is satisfied ...

A: Sorry, I didn't realize that Liara had already left.

K: Oh, never mind, you were so beautiful! Are you OK?

Aethyta seems very peaceful, her voice excited is thinly veiled of sweetness ...

A: Hell yeah! Don't be, Sugary, I'm cool! My parents are in harmony with the Universe! I perceived clearly their energy. I'm sure that, they have finally found peace, and ... me too! Holy Tits! It was amazing Karin! I'm so proud to Liara. My little chick is really terrific! You know, I wish that ... her mother could've seen how much brave she is. The great deal of skill, and talent in battle she has. Ha. I bet, Benezia would have her tits broken out, in wonder!

K: Heh, heh, don't worry Sweetie, I'm sure that wherever she is, she could see everything!

Aethyta gets up, her smile grows out of all proportion, while approaching. She bends over to Karin's neck, touching it with her lips, as her voice becomes sensual ...

A: Hey, tiny Sugary! You know, I'm all pumped up tonight, so ... I might even dance for you!

Karin does not believe what she hears. A shiver of excitement runs across the length and breadth of her skin, while she answers...

K: Wow, hot stuff! I'm gasping!

… The darkness slowly fades away, to give way to dawn that opens the world to the new day. Liara's eyes are closed. Her expression is peaceful. She is still asleep, dreaming of a small deserted beach between the rocks, sunken in a fragment of natural inlet, almost inaccessible. The beach is wrapped in the blue crystalline sky, hidden from all eyes, and surrounded by the deep blue of the sea.

Shepard is holding Liara in her arms. Caresses her face, smiling sweetly, as the sun sets in a color explosion, plunging into the sea. Liara feels to sink in that embrace, while shaking Shepard stronger. Then, they smile again, kissing each other, and Liara's heart seems to go crazy. They remain long clung to that kiss, as the sky lights up with a firmament of stars.

When Liara opens her eyes, she realizes that it was a dream! At the moment, it was just a beautiful dream! She smiles as she dresses, thinking back to one night, one promise ... to Shepard. She always keeps her promises! When Liara enters the Shepard's room, whatever she wants is to continue. So, she sits beside the bed, and begins to remember right away ...

L: The Salarians Councilor was very concerned. Something strange was leaking out about Udina's financial movements. We certainly had a real reason to investigate. When we drove to the Citadel, the Cerberus troops were everywhere. They had taken control of docks. We saw the Commander Bailey when Cerberus cut him down before our eyes! We just wanted to reach him quickly. Thanks to the Goddess, he was still alive!

… Cerberus left no survivors! Blood was scattered everywhere, along the corridors, and on the walls of the rooms. Lifeless bodies lay abandoned on the floors. Such brutal deaths, so unjustifiable, shouting in our eyes, they were too hard to look at! We all got a huge bone to pick with the Illusive Man, and our determination to stop him, it was feeding off greedily of anger and resentment!

… Just when it seemed over, Kai-Leng, jumped down from above, right in front of Councilor Valern. His plan went without saying. Udina had sold the Council, so Cerberus had sent his most infamous henchman to cash out the credit! That character was really unsettling!

His devilish smile gave me the creeps. Everything about him exuded heartlessness and depravity. His appearance was distressing. His eyes hidden behind a sinister visor, were nothing but two bright slits which deprived him definitely of any shred of human kindness!

… The gun appeared out of nowhere, just behind Leng's head. Thane Krios could never deny you his help! Despite the Kepral's Syndrome to more than one terminal stage, he moved with great agility in hand-to-hand combat. His talent was nobody's business, and Kai-Leng, was on the ground in no time. Thane looked definitely in the lead. However, the shots of his gun had no effect.

Thane hopped over to Leng in an attempt to hit him, getting his barrier off, but Cerberus' assassin got the inside position, and his long sword, pierced Thane ... with no way out! Thane fell down to the ground, quickly wrapped in a pool of blood! The sharp pain of your heart, cried like an echo into mine!

… All shuttles had been destroyed at the Hangar. Every exit point sounded precluded. Kaidan was escorting the Council. His wary look was able to cut your soul like a blade. The suspiciously voice of Kaidan scratched your stomach, worse than a sharp claw. Udina spewed his venom against you. Kaidan's gun aimed your heart, and it was the thing that hurts most!

… You never liked Udina! Too self-serving and arrogant. He was a big-headed politician. Sometime, he used to put his business before those of humanity. Nonetheless, Udina's betrayal caused you great bitterness. It weighed on your shoulders with the burden of the defeat. While you hoped with all your heart not be forced to pull the trigger!

… Your words had the power of the sincerity, the strength of the friendship, the tone of persuasion. Finally, Kaidan decided to listen to you, and ... his timing couldn't be better! For a moment Kaidan's eyes sparkled confidence in yours, as his hand was lowering the gun. While my heart started beating once again!

… When Udina struck the Asari Councilor throwing her to the ground, he already knew it was over! He felt trapped. Udina drew his gun, threatening Tevos, with ready for anything eyes. You had him at gunpoint, but Kaidan had a better line of fire. For this, you have given to him a few seconds.

A Spectre must defend the Council, at the cost of the life! Udina had become a major threat, and you would not have hesitated. Even Kaidan was a Spectre, for this he couldn't pull back. So, he had to get off his shot! Just one clean shot, straight to the heart. Udina fell down with a thud, not even time to repent for what he had done. Paying with his own life, for every foolish mistake!

… Thane already had surgery. Even Koliat had rushed to the Huerta Memorial, to give blood. However, the illness prevented the Thane body to get over the trauma. His condition was too serious to leave the light of hope. The voice of the Doctor was damn hurt, as your heart refused to listen to that ...

Dr: His son Kolyat, he's in there saying his goodbyes. You might want to say yours…!

You entered that room with courage, looking straight at your pain! Another close friend was going away ... it was time not to leave him alone!

"Guide this one Kalahira, and she will a companion to you, as she was to me." Those words, so poignant and beautiful resounded in the heart of Thane and in your soul. Until, they wrapped Thane in the last embrace, taking him away forever!

You approached the bed gently. Your hand turned his look off eternally, with a sweet caress. Thane could start staring away, over there ... across the sea! A lump of tears wrapped your throat. Your voice shaking with emotion, in the last intense greeting ... the farewell one ...

S: Goodbye Thane, find Peace! You've been a good friend ... I won't forget you!

… You needed to get back on the Normandy, as soon as possible, trying to win the dismay, the deep sense of loss, of abandonment. The terrible feeling that, nothing was the same as before!

… I've been looking for you for quite a while. I never imagined to find you at the Hangar. You were intent on polishing your assault rifle, with maniacal obstinacy. As soon as, I touched your eyes, I realized that Thane was dead, and you couldn't reconcile yourself to!

I felt my heart in pieces! Your pain took root in my soul, and my desire to take care of you, became every second looming and looming. I hoped to convince you to go to sleep...

L: The mission was very intensive, you should try to get some rest!

No reply. Your fingers running nervously back and forth. They polished and polished... tirelessly.

L: Emily!?

Your fingers never stopped to rub, with extreme accuracy. Then, the answer came laconic, lighting with anxiety your voice, dilating with disquiet my concern ...

S: I know! I don't have the slightest intention of getting that damn nightmare once again! Reality seems already quite crappy that ... oh shit! I'm sorry Liara, I just seek not to make my state of mind worse!

I approached you more. You were tight as a drum, and you couldn't stop harassing your rifle. I stopped your jittery hands, putting them carefully in my hands. I kindly convinced your fingers to lay the rifle on the table, without speaking. Finally, I took your gaze, driving it deeply in my eyes, immersing myself into yours ...

L: hey, I know how you feel, and ... I am sorry! If you don't sleep, certainly it will not improve! Emy, I don't want to leave you tonight! ... So, why don't you come to me?! I'll be with you. I think, you shouldn't stay alone! We can talk, if you feel like, until the sleep will surprise us! Maybe, if we are together that nightmare will stay away!

At last, I felt your tension was slowly fading away. Love was shining in your eyes, which barely even smiled. You picked up my hand, crossing you in my fingers, pressing it against your neck. You gently dragged my backhand to caress your cheek, by touching it with your lips, kissing it tenderly. Then, your wistful gaze settled back in my own, caught me up in all your urgent need of me ...

S: hey, my little Baby Girl! You are kind to take care of me ... thanks! I'll be up in a minute.

… I was exhausted, so I went straight to bed. After a few minutes the door opened. You entered the room in the darkness, noiselessly. You took off your uniform calmly, carefully putting it on the couch, next to the bed. Finally, you slipped on me, in silence. I clutched to your pain, trying to make it less unbearable. Immediately your arms gathered me passionately, in your usual loving embrace. I kissed your neck, whispering softly to your ear ...

L: I love you!

Your voice was limp, but very loving tone ...

S: I know ... I couldn't go on without you!

I squeezed you more, tenderly stroking, in trying to blunt your wistful discomfort ...

L: ... Did he suffer a lot?

S: No ... he's gone peacefully, his son with love to support him ...

L: and yours!

S: Oh, I will miss him very much! ... It was, so deep and sensitive. You know, I always felt very close to. We understood one another. All in our heads, in our hearts, far beyond what the words say. Thane was a wise, and ... a good egg!

L: ... a murderer ...

S: Yes, it's curious, you know! One day, he told me that he had killed ... once only!

L: That's quite a curious statement! Why don't you tell me about!?

S: Thane was married, and ... madly in love with his wife! One day, while he was away, Batarians murderers came, and ... they killed his wife cold-blooded, for the sole purpose to get back at him! Thane went crazy with grief, and he went to look for them. One by one, he hunted them out, and killed them. But, slowly and painfully. Thane made them wish they were never born! He got his revenge, but not any peace for his soul, anymore!

Your story froze my blood. I felt so sorry for Thane, but I also got a suffocating sense of déjà vu!

L: Oh Goddess! It's terrible! Thane must have been torn apart by guilt! ... I totally get it! I know exactly how he should feel! ... I would like to exterminate the entire species of Collectors with my own hands, me too, if only I'd been able to! Even though, I knew it wouldn't be enough to bring you back! ... Even though, I knew it wouldn't be enough to save my heart from all of that tremendous pain! ... Even though, my hatred could scare me even more of my pain!

I felt you raise your pulse, while you rolled over me. I was warmed by the heat of your skin. You caressed my cheeks gently, brushing my lips with love. Your face was serious. You looked at me with soulful eyes, as you firmly whispered ...

S: We've killed every last one of them, Liara ... together!

I kissed you sweetly, while I stroked your hair. Suddenly, the dark memories brought back in my mind. I felt the past suppress my safety, undermine my confidence, lighting my fear! The thought of losing you again was wildly digging its way into my heart. I tried to hide the shudder which shook my skin, while softly I took refuge urgently in your conviction ...

L: Shepard!? … Are you never afraid?!

Your expression grew more intense. Your eyes caressed my face, you kept me safe in your embrace. Your voice, sweet and strong wrapped of courage my chills, as I felt my heart become more and more strong ...

S: Hey, my little Baby Girl! Of course I'm afraid! Every day we push ourselves a little bit over the limit, and... this makes me feel completely terrified!

L: But, you really seem fearless, Shepard! ... How can you suppress it? How can you not be paralyzed by?!

Your gaze paused for a moment deeply in my eyes, in silence. Then, you smiled sweetly as you said...

S: because, it's you, where I come and hide... whenever I'm afraid!

My heart skipped a beat, then suddenly it burst out with joy. No word could find the way of my voice, while my lips quivered with emotion. So, I kissed you again. A great desire to react took the form from that kiss. I felt deeply connected to you, indissolubly joined in your own destiny. My strength was expanding, it became light. Moment by moment it grew, making it way through the dark ... Finally, my voice became your relief ...

L: Who knows, maybe ... Thane will have already found his beloved, across the sea, and eventually he will join with her ... for eternity!

S: Hey, come here ... I love you!

L: I know ... I couldn't go on without you!

Finally, your smile came looking for me, flooding my lips of tenderness, while you were clinging on my consolation stronger and stronger. We cuddled up together for several minutes, as I've had an idea ...

L: You know Little Star, I was thinking that, maybe ... we should try to imagine something beautiful, and we should fall asleep with this outlook. I bet, it will take away all of your nightmares, and ... all of mine!

S: Yeah, you might be right! You know, I was thinking about us! We've been together for over three years now, and yet ... we had so little time for any of it! I just realized, for example, that, we've never been to the movies or together for a concert, and not even out to dinner!

L: Oh yeah! You've to take me to dinner, hon, and then ... a movie! I might look for a nice romantic movie ... where love trumps everything! Shall we?

Your answer was late to come. You hid your eyes on my neck, caressing it with your lips. You tried to conceal your embarrassment, but you began to sweat, as you said ...

L: Oh, well ... of course it could be a good idea ... just in case, we ate so much that, we could not fall asleep! Otherwise, I'd like to take you to a little quiet restaurant, with outdoor seating on a moonlit warm night, dine by candlelight. Then, I might look for a good movie, full of action and adventure. Overwhelming pace ones, and breathtaking special effects! Maybe, with a romantic love story in the middle, between the two intriguing protagonists, who will fight to stay together, against all kinds of adversities! Eventually, of course, love trumps everything, and our heroes will live happily ever after. How about that?!

L: Wow, the little restaurant intrigues me to die, hon! As for the movie ... I don't know why, but ... I get the sense of having seen it before! However, I am very interested in ... the last part!

S: Heh, heh, in that case, after dinner ... we will go straight to bed! ... By the way, can you swim?

L: Yes, I can ... well enough!

S: When this war will be over, I'd like to take you to the sea! I know a tiny, wonderful deserted beach in Rio. I went there alone, almost always at night, in the rare pauses, during the backbreaking N7 military training. It made me feel good about myself again, energized. You know, Little One, it would be great if I could watch that sunset together with you!

L: Oh Emy! It would be so ... romantic. I love the sea!

S: Oh, me too, but above all ... I love you!

L: So, hug me, and don't you dare leave me ever again!

S: Hey, never forget. I'm always coming back ... to you, my Eternity!

… I fell asleep in your arms, with the image of that sun on fire, which painted of purple the sky, and it set fire to the sea, burning on the water, until it disappeared beneath the waves. The sweet melody of the surf was playing only for us. You held me tight in your arms, but ... that feeling, it was not just a dream because, when I woke up, you were still there, asleep by my side.

You really were sleeping squeezing me in your arms! Your face was relaxed, your expression was peaceful, as you were dreaming about something extremely pleasant. Perhaps that same beach, the same wonder. I couldn't resist the urge to put my face in your pillow, to be even closer to you. I tried your lips asleep, caressing your breath. I closed my eyes, to find myself inside you, completely safe, and in total harmony.

I don't remember, how long I watched you sleep. You were so beautiful! Finally, you opened your eyes inside mine, brightening me in blue and tenderness, as I reflected myself in the light of your smile …

S: Hi, Little One! ... So, it wasn't a dream!

You clasped me hard, fondling me gently, tying me to you. You touched my lips with a light kiss, then another, deeper, and so sweet, which didn't want to end anymore! Then, your voice caressed my soul as you said ...

S: Here, my wonderful reality!

My heart was pounding out of my chest. It was so full of love that I quavered as I said ...

L: Oh, Shepard! ... We'll go to that beach, won't it?! I want to watch that sunset ... together with you!

You were deeply immersed in my gaze, and your eyes didn't know how to lie!

S: hey, Baby Girl! ... We'll go there, you can bet it ... I promise!

… A deep blue halo surrounds the Shepard's body. Liara is sitting on the bed, hugging her. Liara's face resting on Shepard's pillow, and she is tenderly holding her hand. Liara's eyes look at the eternity, merging up their minds in a single thought, their bodies into a single emotion, their memories into a single shared wonder.

When fusion ends, Liara sighs of trepidation, sitting on the chair. She picks up the Shepard hand in her own. She smiles, laying her eyes on Shepard's quiet face, still motionless ... always unchangeable. Finally, the silence fades away, in the excited voice of Liara ...

L: Oh Emy, you're not gonna believe this, but ... this night I dreamed of that beach! It was so real, full of details, and incredible! You were kissing me, and ... aw, it was beautiful! It was just the same beach, I guess! I could have absorbed the memory from you, through any fusion, and ... well, in that case, you were right because, it's an absolutely wonderful beach! Hey ... you promised, remember? You will take me there!

… Karin turns the communicator off, like every evening, for more than three months. Karin also got out of hell alive. After much destruction, so much pain, she never expected she could be so happy again. Karin has never planned to fall in love at her age, and she is pleasingly surprised to feel so young, and deeply alive. She looks at Aethyta who smiles, and she feels as she has never lived so fully before.

Then, "the thought" comes suddenly back! It scratches and it bites, and it hurts more and more! Karin desperately yearns for another way! The emotion makes its way, feeding the pain. It clings to her throat, and she cannot prevent the tears from sliding down. Aethyta's voice is sweet, but her stomach it twists into knots because her heart has already guessed the reason ...

A: Hey, you're crying, Sugary! What's wrong?!

Karin would disappear, not to fall into sadness. She tries to be strong, but she cannot resist to the caresses of Aethyta. Karin cannot ignore her great need for her. She has to make a big effort to control herself, as she answers ...

K: it's nothing, don't worry, I was just thinking ... to us!

Karin's eyes filled with tears, as they try solace into the deep eyes of Aethyta. Matriarch immediately gets up, holding Karin tight in her arms, while Aethyta's chest seems like about to burst out ...

A: Hey, my little sexy bunny! Please, don't cry! I'd love to comfort you Sugary, but ... oh shit! It's a hell of a mess, 'cause, I just found out that, I can't see you cry! Hey, come here! I love you, Karin! And I bet, we still have a hell of a lot of time to "play doctors" ... just you and me! You're not gonna pass it crying, aren't you?

The Karin unease has turned into pain. She is aware that, if she tries to ignore it, it will be worse. So, it is far better to deal with it right away. Karin is in need of share with Aethyta, trying to overcome it together, to get some solace ... to find the strength. Karin wipes her eyes with the cuff of her dress, while her voice trembles, precariously in balance with the emotion, as she says ...

K: No, of course not, but ... oh Thyta! I'm really trying to! For months I sought a solution to get Shepard awake, but ... aw hell I ... I can't do this! I feel completely out of my depth trying! ... Shepard can feel Liara, she responds to some stimulation. Proof of this lies in the fact that, her heart speeds up, sometimes goes crazy, totally off the charts ... but, I don't see how that could ever be enough! In this way, Shepard cannot come back!

So, the night I wake up, and I study the whole database again and again. I do simulations, I try any experimental drug, but ... I find no solution! Apart from a purely theoretical concept that I'm analyzing! ... However, there's no guarantee! There is no evidence that it works, and the practical application is virtually impossible! Not to mention the damn experimentation risks. To the point that, if I'm wrong, Shepard will die!

So, I can't help but think that, soon I'll lose you, and ... I'm going crazy! I love you, Aethyta! As I never loved in my whole life! I dare not think about the giant hole in my heart if ... if you walk away!

Aethyta can control her own emotions if she wants, thanks to her extraordinary mental abilities. She has decided that she does not want to cry. It would just make everything more complicated and painful for Karin.

Aethyta does not even want that Karin to know, how much she feels tormented with the idea of leave her alone, and ... how much she wants to stay! Even Aethyta feels to have an ice knife stuck in the middle of the heart. Every breath she takes, more hurt it makes.

She knows she will have to stop lying to herself, sooner or later! She is hoping that Shepard wakes up, for months! But, it is pointless to pretend otherwise ... when the time comes, she will do what she has to do! However, inside her ... Aethyta only want to stay!

Aethyta tightens Karin stronger, seeking her gaze, stroking her lips ... whispering sweetly in a breath of voice, with all of the love she knows ...

A: ssh, all right, you just hold on, Baby! This means that we must be ready for the worst, but even ... that we can be crazy enough to keep hoping! It's not your fault, my Love! So, please, don't cry anymore! I'm freaking sorry Karin! I was not going to hurt you! I know how much it hurts! It's making insanely hard for me too, but... I'm madly in love with you Karin, and this worth the price of any pain!

K: Oh, Thyta! If I could go back and choose again, I would make the same choice a thousand times, and then a thousand times more! You make me so happy ... no matter what!

A: Hell yeah, same here! Tonight I am here, Sugar! Tonight I love you madly, and that's I call "fucking will to live!" I wanna live with you, Karin ... until the last bloody, bloody breath!

K: Yeah! Until the last bloody breath I love you! Hug me tight, Sweetie! ... you'll have to hold me against you, all night long!

A: hmm, that sounds really hot, but ... may I even kiss you?

K: Oh, you ninny! Clear you can, and … you have to!

To be Continue ...


	24. Elusive Girl - (My name is Later!)

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

 **Chapter 23**

 **Elusive Girl**

 **(My name is Later!)**

… The night brings relief in the hearts of Karin and Aethyta. That kind of consolation, so deep and intense that, only love can give. Sleep comes benevolent, dissolving the contours of every pain, wrapping them both, like a warm blanket.

... Liara wakes up early. She has still a bit queasy the morning, every now and then. At the moment, she cannot eat. When Liara feels her baby girl, who moving inside her, she is filled with a good mood! Her expression disperses wonder all around the room. Liara's smile grows too great, and no other sensation, it never seemed to her so extraordinary like this.

She cannot wait until this baby to be born! To hold her into her arms, to see her little lovely face. Liara has the distinct impression that, she will look like Shepard. Liara supposes she will be beautiful! She is hoping with the intensity of all her love that, Shepard will soon find the strength to come back. Liara is badly in need of her, to share every wonderful moment, and unique ones, together with Shepard.

They will finally have a family, a home and a whole lifetime together all for themselves! Liara's heart skips several beats, at the mere thought. Then, it restarts quickly in the chest, as she looks at Shepard, who is still motionless, in her white bed. She kisses her tenderly, before on the hair, then on her lips, and is smiling.

When Liara sits down, someone else is already listening. She knows it for a long time! There is a slight disturbance in her omni-tool. A minimal vibration, almost unnoticeable, which occurs every time that, the communicator in the Karin's room is turned on.

Since Karin has had this strange flu months ago, everybody started to become mysterious. Miranda, the Admiral Hackett, and the same Karin! It is all too obvious that, everybody is hiding something. However, Liara does not have time to find out what it is.

She suspects it has something to do with Shepard, though no one let slip the slightest clue so far. Liara has complete faith in Karin. She has always been a very dear friend, and since Shepard is sick, she feels closer than ever. The same goes for Miranda, with whom, she feels every day more fond. Liara is sure that, none of them could ever harm her! On the other hand, she does not want to be distracted. She has to take care of Shepard. There is nothing more important in her life. For this reason, she decided that will continue to turn a blind eye, by trusting them!

… The Liara's hand, tightens to the Shepard's one, in the usual way. No fear transpires from her voice. Only sweetness fills the air, along with her tender greeting …

L: Hello, my Star, where were we? Ah, yes, we had just saved the Citadel, and the Council, too!

Oh, Goddess! What was a very intense period! We had to recover more resources as possible, and the Admiral Hackett put us so many important assignments. Even my activity as Shadow Broker was more challenging than ever! I could not afford to neglect any trail, and not even the smallest asset.

I got regular updates from my Agents, and the number of things to be planned, of data to be processed was endless. So, I rushed around, literally just like a blue-arsed fly! When we were not on a mission, I spent all my time locked in my cabin, working hard, suppressed by my sense of responsibility.

The galaxy was trembling under the blows of the enemy. An increasing number of Planets and Colonies, were invaded and swept away by the Reapers, every day ... the survivors turned into monsters! I was oppressed by the great urgency to be able to stop the carnage! I prayed to find any way to limit the damage, to seek aid, to gain solutions, and every possible support, in building the Crucible. I felt compelled to devote all my time to these urgent needs!

… When the door opened, I was absorbed in my terminal. I greeted you inattentively, without even looking up …

L: Shepard.

You came in quietly, putting something on the nightstand. Only when I heard the noise of the wine that filled the glass, I realized that you were preparing some drinks. I didn't sleep for 18 hours, and I had not eaten all day. Nevertheless, I was in the middle of a very delicate update, and I could not stop, or to risk, losing my concentration.

I felt your arm wrap me at the waist, while you gently pressed your body against my back. Your lips lingered on my neck, as you kindly handed me the glass. Your seductive voice nicely slipping along my senses, secretly diverting my attention from the data, as you whispered to me with sensuality ...

S: I love you! The crew is on leave, back on the Citadel, and ... I miss you so much! I propose a toast, and ... a special moment, just for the two of us!

My hands never stopped to run on the keyboard, while my heart was beginning to confuse itself in the fast pace of yours. I felt terribly guilty, while I had to force myself not to lose my concentration! Unfortunately, it already happened several times in recent days that, we had given up our time together because of me! My embarrassed tone disappointed your expectations once again. My sorrow enormously increased, as with somber voice, I said ...

L: Shepard! I am sorry ... I'm in a very delicate moment! I can't stop even for a second ... maybe ... later!?

I felt your body stiffen against my back, while you put the glass down next to the terminal. You wandered away with a firm step, without saying a word, but you sharply stopped in the middle of the wide open door, punching in your omni-tool. Your voice couldn't completely hide your frustration.

S: Garrus? Hey buddy! So, is your call thing still an option?! You know, suddenly I've got a hankering for that famous holy three-day drunk that I promised!? ... Great! See you at the Purgatory, in 10 minutes.

As the door closed loudly behind you, a painful uneasiness took possession of my stomach. I felt I wounded you, and the feeling had never been so suffocating and painful.

My afterthought found boldly its way into my head, weakening my attention. I was struggling against my fingers, while the reason tried to convince them to start moving back on the keyboard. I wanted to reach you, but ... suddenly, I began to receive the new reports which definitively gained total control of my focus on.

… Aria used to grant you the quieter coffee table at the Purgatory, just down the bar room. You could drink there, on the house, whenever you liked to. Garrus and you were sitting facing each other, your own bottle of brandy in hands. With a very dry mouth, and a great mind to overthrow any bad thought ...

S: So, old chap! You never struck me as a big fan of dextro-chocolate in the past. May I know, what the hell are you planning to do with the kilo of fragrant dark chocolate that you hide in your armor?!

Garrus in response guzzled the first glass down, pouring himself another shot, soon after. While he was clearing the throat, exclaimed ...

G: To be patient, Shepard! A little while longer! You know that, I have not had enough, to spit out the truth! However, they are two kilos, and that's not all darkChoc...!

Then, he drank again, diligently preparing the next shot. Garrus is a fierce drinker, but usually, it only takes a few drinks, before getting his tongue wagging. You knew that the time to push had already come ...

S: Hey, you're cruel, you know that ... I just love chocolate! So ...?!

Garrus shoved his third shot of dextro-brandy down his throat. Immediately, his scars began to twirl on his face, eloquently messing up his cheek, though in a detached tone, he said ...

G: I heard that Hackett is organizing a meeting with a Quarian delegation. If we'll go there, I hope to meet Tali! I haven't heard from her since before the war. You know ... she is mad for dextro-chocolate, so ...

Garrus, took a long break, to enjoy another shot. He drank slowly, lengthening the look over your shoulder, while deftly avoided your eyes. He struggled hard to remain impassive, even though his scars were dancing on his face shameless, as he added ...

G: Well, I really want to see her again, that's all!

Your mischievous grin didn't cut him any slack. It visibly widened, as you poured your shot, and got it down in one gulp. Your insistent voice, knew how to dig deep within Garrus' turmoil ...

S: Hmm, I see! Do you gonna seduce her with the chocolate, dude? Come on, shoot ... what's your plan?!

Garrus had already downed half his bottle, and his inhibitions had fallen below the alert status. So, Garrus didn't need to be asked twice to answer. Actually, this time he was gloating ...

G: Tali is such a good girl, she is on the ball, and I took liking to her. Then ... Oh, men! She is so loopy broads! You know, I keep wondering, what the hell she hides under that helmet, and ... wow, the thing intrigues me to die for! Well, I'm never been cut out to go steady, Shepard, you know this!

You put your gaze of complicity in Garrus' eyes, as you answered winking ...

S: Oh yeah! It's just a matter of reach and flexibility, right?! So ... anybody got many reasons to be stressed out, I guess!

Garrus burst out laughing, risking of spitting on the floor all the spirit in his mouth. Finally, he admitted in his best self-critical tone ...

G: OK, OK, I like to get it on! Well, it's not a secret, and then ... go our separate ways! But, now it's different! There is a thought which bouncing in my brain for a while. I cast it out, but it comes, more stubborn than ever. More the war goes on, and more that asshole raises its voice!

You were pressed by curiosity. You could not wait to hear with your own ears, what you had sensed long ago. So, you pretended not to understand, saying …

S: I saw, you were acting strange lately! Come on old chap, spit the damn bullet out!

Garrus, quickly drank yet another glass. He still seemed reluctant to speak. But, the alcohol flowed copiously in his blood, confusing the plot of his thoughts. Garrus felt his head like a rubber ball, his brain floating. His blurred vision faded in the heat of emotions, dispersing even the last drop of restraint. Finally, he decided to spill ...

G: If everything goes wrong ... if, by chance, I have to fall, Shepard! Well, of course, I'm ready! However, when I look at Liara and you, I've the feeling that, I missed something great, and ... well, I wouldn't go away, before knowing what the hell it's like to fall in love! Maybe, I'm just dreaming, or, more likely, I'm already too smashed, to know what I'm saying! However, Tali is ... she's the only one in the fucking galaxy, with whom I've got a real craving for figuring it out!

You lifted a glass to the sky, exclaiming in a prideful tone ...

S: Hah, I knew it! You get a massive crush on, old toad! Cheers! Eventually, "someone" will stop to take the piss, once and for all!

Then, you did clink glasses before drinking, as your tone became kind and loving ...

S: Hey, Tali is a very special girl. Get a move on, dude! Call her up, what the hell are you waiting for?! Another beautiful and dangerous pair is coming, whoo-hoo!

However, your broad smile was gradually passing away into a "doubt face", while you did top up your glass again. After drinking in one breath, you loudly slammed your glass onto the table, right under Garrus' nose who winced.

You looked at him straight in the eye, so close that you could touch his gaze. A menacing light ran through your clear eyes. In your voice, no more sweetness, just your intimidating tone, which refuses to listen to reason ...

S: Tali is my friend, remember! And, I care about her a lot. So, don't you dare hurt her, man! If you don't like coming back on Palaven by dint of kicks in the ass! Do you hear me?!

Garrus shivered. He felt too drunk to decide how far you were joking. So, he preferred to avoid any kind of risk, calling back quickly...

G: loud and clear, Commander!

And right after, in a deep voice...

G: Hey, Shepard ... I gonna get serious! ... You, dear sister, don't worry about, I promise. I would die rather than make her suffer!

Your face immediately relaxed into a new smile. You leaned back, while you could not help but give in to the funny temptation, to put Garrus in turmoil. So, your tone was quite indefinite while you added ...

S: OK, buddy, but ... just in case!

Garrus had the distinct feeling that it was time to change the subject. He was really happy to have a booze-up with you. However, your change in plan sounded rather strange. So, Garrus thought it could be a good starting point for conversation, but the question caught you off-guard ...

G: It's likely that I'm too drunk to see sense, Shepard! However, I can't figure me out the reason for this pleasant jar together! You know, I thought you had said that you wanted to spend some quality time with Liara ...

Gradually, the alcohol began to get your faculties blurred. But, the painful discomfort at the bottom of your stomach had not ever gone. You raised your sight over the shoulder of Garrus, slowly sipping your drink. While you answered, staring far away, a bitter sarcasm waved the sound of your voice ...

S: Liara ... who?!

A flash of warm irony lighted Garrus' eyes who in a seasoned tone snapped ...

G: Ohoohh, I knew it! So, you had a row or something! This explains your pretty radical change of plans!

You kept drinking your brandy in small sips, with your eyes focused on a farthest point. You tried to tell yourself that you had to shut up, but your discomfort was still smouldering beneath the ashes, setting your need to talk on fire. The good old Garrus, seemed very willing to listen, and suddenly you realized that, you just wouldn't shut up ...

S: Are you kidding?! We never fight ... because Liara has no time! So, don't call me Shepard, my name is ... "Later"!

Garrus laughed, trying to find a funny answer, to get your spirit up, as he filled for the umpteenth time your glass ...

G: Ouch, so, it's much worse than I thought! Come on Shepard, don't dwell on it! Your charm got swept Liara off her feet. But, she's the more "workaholic" and "sexy brain" blue stuff in the galaxy! So, you got a whole package! And, you should even know that, it's only thanks to Liara's tireless work and brilliant instinct, if we are building the "Big Dude" now!...

You drank in silence, paying attention to every word. Your bottle was quickly reached the last glass, and your self-control had finally stopped bothering with you.

However, the sad unease grew and grew inside your stomach, along with the pressing need to take it out. No smile could find the way of your lips, only a melancholy answer, whispered undertone ...

S: I appreciate your attempt Garrus, but I'm not in the mood to joke! You know, I never imagined being able to love someone so much! Oh, what the hell! I don't know how to explain, dude! ... There's a saying on Earth: "Anyone who has never really loved, has never really lived!" So, I realize that it could be quite difficult to understand the matter for you. Well, long story short ... I feel like shit!

I feel insane if I cannot see her, and ... when she suffers I feel like I'm dying! I have a constant need to watch her smile. To hear her voice which caresses my senses. To feel her enthusiasm which floods me with energy! My chest fills with an ungovernable force when she looks at me with those beautiful eyes, so full of love!

Garrus' brain was floating in an ethyl discomfort, as he was struggling to decode the obscure argument. Luckily, a thought brighter than others found the path of reason ...

G: Look ... it's really quite interesting Shepard, but from where I sit ... you can't take your eyes off of her, that's what!

Actually, you had to admit that the argument sounded pretty complicated by not yet be fully understood. So, in one sense, still open to a wide range of interpretations ...

S: No, it's not the point, Garrus! It's just that ... oh yeah ... I can't!

At that point, Garrus was really drunk, and definitely worried about you! He realized that, you probably were even more drunk than him. However, Garrus felt deeply honored that you were opening your heart so intimately. All that he wanted was to comfort you, and he did his best to play down ...

G: Hey, Liara did something completely insane for you, Shepard! She loves you madly, and you know this! She's just obsessed by her sense of duty, that's all!

Your answer was immediate, and your heartfelt voice made all your discomfort abundantly clear ...

S: Oh, of course I know, Garrus! But, I'm in damn great need of her, man! ... To hold Liara in my arms, and kiss her, and ... lose myself in her! But, Liara ... ah, sometimes ... she seems to be able to let go decades without problems, before showing me that she's in damn great need of the same things!

Garrus' brain continued to work, still in the throes of its ethyl euphoria. Suddenly, his dazed look pierced your eyes, as he popped out his suggestion, getting your mild irritation increasing ...

G: Why don't you try to get her attention?

You were trying in vain to squeeze a little more alcohol from your empty bottle, while you nervously snapped ...

S: What the hell, I've been trying for days! ... You know what?! Our relationship can absolutely synthesize in one simple word Garrus: "Later!"

Instead of laughing, Garrus took a brooding tone, this time. His punch-drunk mind forced him to mumble aloud, for a while. Finally, a mischievous grin upstaged his foolish stunned expression, as with an illuminated tone he said ...

G: Have you tried to make her jealous?

…

… I was dozing off in the chair, leaning to the terminal. When the communicator buzzed, I had a jump. Traynor's high-pitched voice sounded very excited. At first, I didn't even realize, what she was talking about ...

T: Hi Liara, I'm sorry to bother you! I just want to let you know that, you can get my turn to shower, if you like! I no longer need, for the moment. You know, the Commander very kindly allowed me to use her own! Aw wow, what a fantastic shower! And, Shepard is so ... oh, she's always so friendly, and so damn cool! Well, I hope to beat her at chess again! So I'll take it once more! Huh, huh, you know, this leads to that, and ... who can say! See ya'!

L: Th... ank ... you!?

I could barely babble a few monosyllables, though, I was too much awake, anyway! A great storm assaulted my stomach, it suddenly climbed, started kicking my heart. A lump of tears broke my breath, wildly flooding my throat. Teardrops climbing and climbing up, slipping to burn my cheeks.

Until, a raging fire began to grow, filling every fiber, every cell from overflowing. I felt the rage flow like a rushing river which tamed my blood, invading my veins, as my mind gradually went up in flames.

I felt cheated, teased, betrayed! You perfectly knew that, I was jealous of Traynor! I couldn't believe you had done it for real! We both agreed that it was better if I avoided showering in your own cabin, wherever possible because, we didn't want to draw too much attention on our relationship. At the thought that, Traynor had entered into that shower in my place, I was blinded by jealousy, and my mind was no longer able to reason!

I took the elevator with my heart pounding in my temples, and in my veins, nothing but fire! When I burst in your cabin, you were quietly leaned on the desk. You were innocently examining in a data pad, as if nothing had happened.

Before you know it was me, the blue flash lit up in your hands. The data pad grabbed out of your hands, violently crashed against your spaceships' collection. Some of which, fallen noisily to the ground. Without the time to react, you were instantaneously flying around six feet off the ground, wrapped in an intense biotic field.

S: but ... hey!

I was so furious that, shudders shook my armor from the inside. My eyes dramatically widened, while I was staring at you astonished, eager for an explanation. With clenched fists, I tried to stifle my voice, all my unbearable resentment, but in vain. Until, I yelled against you all my fury ...

L: Why did you do, Shepard?! Did you have some spare time for fun?! Oh, I suppose, you've enjoyed the show, haven't you?! And, tell me ... after showering, did you show her even your bed?! Ha, but of course! If the great Commander cannot have what she wants ... the great Commander is authorized to search no matter where! But, I trusted you, and you made me feel like an idiot! Why the hell did you do that, damn it?! I can't believe you did, Shepard?!

I was holding you lifted into the air, perilously close to the ceiling and walls of the room, as I screamed loudly. My anger had not a relief, not even when I dragged you upside down, up to a few inches from the floor, and then back against the ceiling. Only the Goddess knows, how I wanted to throw you violently to the ground! But, you did not seem frightened at all, and this made me even more angry. Your tone was harsh, but full of irony, as you replied ...

S: Hey, you shouldn't call me Shepard! My name is "Later"! And, before you kill me, could you please give me the benefit of the doubt?! Listen ... everybody says that, I know ... my Love, but ... it's not as it seems, I swear!

At that moment, my anger wouldn't listen to reason, but the way as you said, "my Love," looked like a caress on my wounds. I was tempted to let you go, but the image of Traynor in the shower appeared again, like a flash in my mind, to ignite my jealousy once more ...

L: I don't see what you could say to convince me, "Emily Jane!"... I might as well kill you, right now!

You laughed, but you were beginning to worry ... a flash of pain went across your eyes, which ran desperately into mine, although you didn't stop ranting, throwing your bitter sarcasm all over me ...

S: huh, huh, very funny, but cut it out, T'Soni, right now! Really?! Haven't you heard?! Cerberus has lost its leadership in weeks! Oh, the Illusive Man is always very "illusive", but ... he's nothing but a hobbyist compared to my fantastic ... "Elusive Girl"! Come on, put me immediately down!

Your words scratched my regret, but still crashing against my bewilderment. My fury continued to burn like a fire, and I could do nothing but scream...

L: I don't think so, "Emily Jane"! What was Traynor doing here in your cabin, huh?! Seriously, Shepard?! Should I believe that you didn't this on purpose?! Look me in the eyes, and tell me that it wasn't because of our encounter fizzled out!

Your haunting voice retorted any charge in the identical tone. Until, the torment of your grief gushed out like a hurricane in my heart ...

S: Oh, why do you ask this?! ... Jesus Christ, Liara! I've always been here, but you never saw me for weeks! You got to admit, the two of us we hang out only in mission! So, I tried to talk to you, Liara, then I tried to be close to you in silence, and finally I tried to flirt with you, but nothing! All you can say, to my yearning need of you is ... "later"!

Oh, but you're so good at waiting! On the other side, you have a millennium on hand ... two days, one month or one year, what does it matter to you?! Well, I'm sorry Baby, but my sense of time runs ten times faster, and this is a reality that will never change! In any case, I was just trying to catch your eye, and that's all!

Your words dug a deep groove inside me, painfully haunting my regret. However, my sense of duty still had the upper hand on your reasons ...

L: Well, you fully succeeded! You're right, Shepard, I'm always very busy! And ... I am sorry! But, we are talking about dozen of thousands of lives ... maybe the millions! By what right should I think of myself ... about us! When the price of my needs, may give rise in loss of lives and resources, I ... I just think I have no right to ask!

S: Your needs?! Oh shit! Your contribution is indeed priceless, and heaven knows, how much I'm proud of you! But, we also are victims, Liara! Of this terrible war, relentless and senseless! We're just people, and we need love like everyone else, not to succumb, finding the strength to keep hoping. To go on, trying to see ... the dawn again!

You made a pause, during which, your face took on a very sad look. Your tone radically changed, it became touching. You told with me softly, caressing my soul, trying desperately my eyes, with those beautiful eyes that cannot lie ...

S: Look ... I know that I've been an idiot! I'm sorry, and I apologize, but ... I love you, Liara! I couldn't stay out of your life, not even for a second! So, if by chance you're going to leave me ... well, then you really have to kill me, and ... I beg you to do it right now because ... I can't live without you!

I put you gently on the bed, while all my anger was dissolving, like the morning fog, when the first ray of sunshine hits it. A wave of tears was already overflowing on my cheeks, while you quickly got out of bed, seeking me out, with the same sea in your eyes.

Suddenly, I felt so fragile. I was so scared of losing you. My terrific guilt got bigger and bigger in my chest. It was screaming louder and louder, in the middle of my heart.

I knew that you were right! My awareness did nothing but feed my affliction. The fire river in my veins was turning into a torrent of tears, which falling down from my eyes. I hid my face in my hands, and I let myself go. You gently gathered me in your arms, squeezing me against you. You couldn't stop shaking, of love and emotion. Your sweet voice, comforted my anxiety, as your words slowly dispersed all my fears ...

S: Hey, my little Baby Girl! I didn't wanna make you angry! And, more important thing, I didn't gonna hurt you, I swear! ... I feel so sorry! Oh, come on, you can't seriously think that I'd cheat on you with Traynor, do you?!

We are "SoulMates", and you shouldn't forget it so often! I feel really, Liara, in the deepest part of myself. Ours isn't a bond that can be broken! Not because of me, that's sure!

Come on, don't cry, Little One, I love you so much! Why don't you look in my mind? I can show you my memories, so you'll see what I did with Traynor. You'll find out that, we spent the whole evening talking about you!

You know, you were right! She was coming on to me! The situation had become awkward. I had to turn a big red light on, to settle the matter once and for all! Now, you no longer have reason to be jealous of her, at least! Traynor knows that I love only you! I told her that my heart and my life belong to you Liara, and you must believe me when I tell you that ... it will be like this forever.

Your words made me so happy that, my need to cry went up instead to calm it down! I felt back in perfect harmony, bewitched by the sweet embrace of your soul. My heart was going crazy, while it was inseparably merged into yours. At first it ran furious, but then it stopped. Lastly, it started back rushing to cling to your own crazy beating.

I gathered all my love on my lips, which greedily were seeking yours. I urgently needed to merge myself into your breath. I kissed you, my soul glued to your mouth. While our love blazed, burning and warming, I felt as if nothing could keep us away! After an indefinite period, my still trembling with emotion voice said ...

L: Oh, Emy! I love you too! And, my life and my heart will be forever yours ... no matter what! I don't need to look in your mind because, I've seen so much in your heart! Forgive me, my Love, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Oh, Shepard! I love you madly, and is not true, that's easy for me! So do I I have a poignant need of you! We'll find every day a bit of time to spend together, from now on, I promise!

You smiled without speaking, picking me up in your arms. You've kissed me softly, as you walked toward the bathroom. You never stopped grinning, even when you put me down, beginning to loosen the clips of my armor, one after another.

The expression on your face got more exciting, moment by moment. I figured to know what you had in mind. So, I played along with you, and in a curious tone I asked ...

L: Emy, I thought that an arousing "peace program," it was part of your big plan for this evening. So, what are we doing to the loo?!

You were continuing to undress me, with your more sexy smile drawn on your face, as you whispered ...

S: Well, I gonna help you remove this useless stuff, Little Heart. You know, it might rust, while I kiss you, and my whole cool move needs to preserve your armor in perfect conditions.

I pretended not to understand, once again, as in the most innocent tone that I could, I added ...

L: But, it's an almost new armor, Shepard. Why would it rust while you are kissing me?

You held me tight in a warm embrace, without answering, while you expertly turned on yourself. In a flash, I found myself in the shower, as you open the water with agility, saying …

S: because I gonna kiss you long, and passionately, in this beautiful hot water. And, I won't stop, until your jealousy will be completely wiped out by all the love I feel for you!

You had finally started to unbutton your uniform, with some impatience, to join me. But, just at the crucial moment, you've stopped suddenly, closing all your buttons and zips. You took a step backwards, while you put your mischievous look into my disappointed eyes, and in a displeased tone you said ...

S: Well, maybe better if I don't! I suppose you have to work!

I smiled at you, with my most seductive face, as I grabbed your hands. I pulled you gently under the shower, wrapping myself in your arms. Slowly, I began to loosen with care all your buttons. My voice was whispering in your ear, in the most intriguing tone that I could ...

L: Hmm ... oh yes, I have to, but ... later!

To be continued ...


	25. Specific marks: the frozen heart

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

 **Chapter 24**

 **Specific marks: the frozen heart**

 **(uncontrollable urge to love)**

… Miranda's eyes carelessly glide on the glossy pages of a pretty old fashion magazine. She is comfortably lying on the bed, in her room, alone. She wears cozy sports clothes. Her athletic black leggings, with a pretty tight-fitting white shirt, which uncovers her navel. Her ample bosom emphasized by a generous square neckline.

She is waiting for dinnertime. She will have dinner with Liara. Today is a quiet day. Even yesterday it was. _"It's really incredible that after a very quiet day, another very quiet day may follow!"_ Miranda thinks. She was no longer used to this kind of luck for the last ten years, at least.

 _"Ah, finally!"_ She sighs, as her eyes quickly return to browse the next page. She does not want to admit it, but there something is starting to gnaw inside her. They are tiny seeds, very easy to handle, for now, but day after day, they are starting to grow dangerously.

Something in her stomach is biting. There is a slight anxiety that creeps, secretly crawling, and gradually goes up, more and more, until it grabs her heart, making it hurt. _"Ugh, those boots are really horrible!"_ She thinks, while the discomfort climbs a bit higher, reaching her throat, making sigh.

She immediately hastens to turn the page, trying to focus on that lovely intimate outfit, which immediately attracted her eye. The black bra, is completely made of extra transparent lace, with very thin straps, which seem to caress the shoulders. It is a special material, which can make it look like the delicate embroideries directly drawn on the breast. The same goes for panties that wrap the buttocks with a sinuous motif, both light and elegant, as much like a soft nuanced tattoo.

 _"Wow, very sexy!"_ She thinks. However, the tiny seeds grow again. This time they seem determined, not to be ignored. Miranda tries to kick out the thought far away, focusing on those so tight pants, as to be breathtaking. _"I must get identical ones,"_ she thinks. Her gaze lingers back on the bra, while the feeling of dismay, become discomfort, and she cannot help but think, _"What an asshole!"_

Definitely, with all this leisure is becoming difficult. When she worked for Cerberus, she had just an hour a day to eat. Running off after Shepard, aboard the Normandy, but not even that! Everything ran away so fast that, there was no time to think of the soul ... to let it speak!

 _"I must be insane!"_ She thinks. She has to admit that sometimes, she misses that life! She feels nostalgic for adventure, with the combat excitement. She misses the intoxicating sensation of well-being, flowing in her veins, coming back from each mission. That vague idea of success, able to puff out her chest. The audacity that always pushes forward. She misses the gratifying feeling of satisfaction that floating in the air for hours, filling the spirit, inducing to believe that you are taking risks that always worth taking!

She misses Shepard! Her affectionate presence. As a kind soul she was. Miranda felt important because of the way of doing of Shepard, and appreciated as a person ... understood! Her memories run to Freedom Progress, and linger on the Shepard's words uttered just before landing. Miranda remembers how deeply she was troubled herself with the loyalty of Shepard's voice. With her bright eyes, so piercing and fair: _"I don't like who thinks to be judge and jury! Even less who fails to control their own reactions. So, if we want to work together, Miranda, you will need to learn this basic rule, and ... you want to make it fast!"_

She did it, and she has learned lots more with her! _"Shepard has a gift!"_ She thinks. _"She's able to easily read, what people don't know how to disclose."_ Miranda has always found it fascinating the Shepard's so special way, to look inside people. She owes her a lot. The good example set by Shepard led Miranda on a better path. She just wants to see her go back!

However, that damn gnawing is bothering Miranda. It suddenly explodes, and it cannot be ignored, anymore. Love! When he touched her face, after rescuing her from that bastard Torthak, her heart heard it. Jacob looked different! _"An ancient knight in shining armor!"_ She teased him, but for a minute there, she believed that. Miranda tries desperately to avoid the memory, but to hold on tight another page of an old magazine, it can no longer be enough.

In her eyes, comes on suddenly, the image of that night. The one and only time they were in bed. They want each other! Frantically, they rip their clothes off. Miranda feels explode with desire. She is in dire need of the lips of Jacob ... she is dying for a kiss! But, Jacob has no time to kiss her. He is too interested in taking over her body. Voraciously, in a rush, before they even reach the bed. Her voice is just over an incredulous sigh. _"No! ... Wait! ... What do you …?!"_ Too late! ... It is all over, before it even starts!

She knows well that unmistakable gaze into the eyes of Jacob. It is the face of someone who has just earned his own trophy. Miranda feels a seedy and painful blade to cut and penetrate deeply through her stomach, once again. But, the excited voice of Jacob, which resounds like an echo in her head, it is what hurts more. _"Sorry Baby! Wow, you're too gorgeous, you don't ask a man to stand up to! Well ... next time... maybe!"_

 _"Fuck it!"_ She thinks. _"I was a lot more bitchy than he was! ... Sex for sex! I always found exactly what I was looking for! ... You've been nothing but a shag, Jacob Taylor. The worst fuck of my life!"_

She was no more than a little girl when she has learned this. If a man looks at her, he just wants her body. So, he fatally ends up throwing in the mud, even his most shining armor. Miranda has met many men, has slept with a lot of those, but she has never had anyone. _"All the same!"_ She thinks. _"All except ... Niket!"_

He was very important. Maybe, that's why sex is never went into their relationship. Miranda has become a woman together with Niket. But, with him, she could continue to feel like the "little Miri". _"I'm sorry!"_ She thinks. While a turmoil of thoughts rises inside her head, as a flight of tears takes turns menacing, hung on the edge of her eyelashes.

 _"You stupid blockhead! I just wanted to protect you! ... I miss you!"_ Niket was the only one to take care of her, without strings attached. The only one, to hold her tight when she was shaking in fear. Niket was the only small light in her life. Thanks to which the night, sometimes seemed a little less gloom. Then, the tiny Oriana came. She was so sweet, so helpless. Miranda had to learn to be strong for her. To protect her from their father, she had to carefully hide her heart into a mantle cold of ice.

Miranda looks up, and the blue of her eyes is swept by a wave. Tears slide, drawing the outline of her beautiful cheeks. _"Oh shit!"_ She thinks, as she forces herself to turn another page, struggling with her own heart, not to let herself go.

The large photo, that stands out in the centerfold, completely catalyzes her attention. A little girl, who may not get to three years old, is sitting in the rubble of a battlefield. Desolation around her. The thick smoke rises from small fires still burning behind her. The black sky of the night cannot completely hide the poor remains of the fallen. They stay like petrified in their last scream of terror.

The small human creature is so beautiful! Her dark hair arrive almost to her shoulders. But, they are unkempt and ruffled up. Her enormous green eyes wide open in a blank look, seem lifeless. She has chubby cheeks, but dirty, and crossed by rivulets clearer, left by old tears gone dry. The little red nose looks like a button, place guarding a tender ajar little mouth, which remained frozen in its unbearable consternation.

The little one is barefoot, and she is wearing just a slight nighty torn off. The modest abrasion on her legs redden her skin, emphasizing the darker patches, embroidered with dirt. She is sitting motionless on a piece of concrete, embracing tight a big teddy bear, also this one very dirty, with just one eye, and a torn off ear. Below the photo, a big yellow text. Only three, unsettling words: "I need you!" The contact information for a Children's Home following to.

Miranda feels a pang, a sharp pain that stings her eyes, making them scream. She does not want to look at it. _"Thank heavens the war is over!"_ She thinks. However, the number of orphans is impressive. Hundreds of thousands of boys and girls, of all species have lost everything. They are alone in the world! _"Who knows where that little one is!"_ She thinks. In the last decisive battle, the Reapers almost completely razed London to the ground. Very few buildings are left standing. _"Who knows if the orphanage still exists!"_ She is wondering.

Miranda gained many credits, thanks to the years spent with Cerberus. She believed in an ideal. Sometimes, she did good things. However, many other things weigh heavily on her conscience. _"There is no possible justification!"_ She thinks. Miranda is not proud of certain points from her past, and more and more often, it still burns. _"I was wrong a lot!"_ She admits. _"Not even a single mistake can be erased nor forgotten!"_ She thinks. However, crossing the Omega 4 Relay, helping both Shepard and the Alliance, it makes the regret a little easier to take.

The more time passes, the more she feels in debt to her conscience that, day by day is becoming bigger. Since the war is over, Miranda never gets over it, and her soul has an ever-growing need doing ... something good!

She cannot look away from that little girl. Her maternal instinct is turning her stomach in knots. Miranda's empathy with that fragile creature is crushing her heart in a painful vise. It is not just compassion. It is an uncontrollable urge to love!

Miranda throws the magazine on the bed, while she is looking for the location with her omni-tool. Then, she says to herself, _"It's not so far from here ... I gonna take a look!"_

… The Victorian style mansion is ancient, and it looks having seen pretty tough times. Some shutters are reinforced with wooden planks, even these battered. The edges in the front, are heavily damaged from top to bottom. The walls are crossed by several cracks, and the heavy entrance door is all patched up. The perimeter is completely enveloped by a lightweight structure, as it comes up to the roof. Builders are working, feverishly occupied in the heavy work of restructuring.

Miranda approaches the door, but there is not a soul around. She walks in. The long corridor is empty and silent. She recognizes unmistakable several bullet holes, on the walls. A slight shiver runs down her back. _"I hope it's not too late,"_ she thinks. The elevator is out of order, a notice warns of danger. Miranda goes up the stairs, surrounded by a wobbly metal railing. Her steps resound, and bounce against the silence, keeping the rhythm on the old worn steps. On the second floor there is a direction indicator: "Hospitality Room".

… The man dressed as a painter is back turned. He is painting in yellow the wall opposite the door. The room is very spacious. The warm light of the afternoon spreads copious through the large windows, mingling in the warm glows of the walls, while a sunny pleasant atmosphere scatters around everywhere.

In the middle of the room, there is a desk full of the most disparate objects, carefully covered with a protective coating. Some sheets of nylon, wrap the chairs nearby the walls, as well as an old overstuffed couch. Miranda has the feeling that the place is deserted, probably evacuated to allow the restructuring.

M: Excuse me ...

The man immediately stops painting, and turns to the door. His biggest brush still holding. It is a good looking man, athletic and with a smiling face, but with a bit embarrassed look. He has dark blond hair, wavy and flowing. Hair adorn the wide brow, and generously get down below his ears. The nose is small, and well drawn, the high cheekbones caress to full-bodied mouth. A few days' beard gives him an air a bit mysterious. This is accentuated with a magnetic sparkle, spreading from his nice green eyes, large and light, passing through his gaze, bursting with light. The man smiles...

A: Good morning. How can I help you?

His voice is kind and captivating, with low tone and deep, but very polite. Miranda is intrigued by his discreet look. _"Pretty cool!"_ She thinks, as she speaks in a gentle voice ...

M: I was hoping this place was still standing! Can you tell me if there is anybody here? Maybe, you know where I could find someone in charge ...

The man puts down his brush into the bucket. He then backs off a rag from his belt. He quickly cleans both his hands. Finally, with an embarrassed smile, shakes hands with Miranda ...

A: Oh, right! Excuse me! My name is Alan Foster, and even if a thousand difficulties, I run this "Hospitality House for Little War Orphans". As an infancy and adolescence psychologist, my biggest wish is to heal the soul's wounds of these children, making them smile again! We want each one gets, as soon as possible, a normal life, in new families, where forget the war will be really possible!

Dr. Foster smiles cheerfully, shrugging innocently, while he adds ...

A: However, in my free time, I try to bring down the restructuring costs! Although ... I'm afraid with questionable results!

A warm shiver shakes of Miranda's hand, runs down her arm, disorienting her heart. She senses an unfamiliar feeling of embarrassment, like a sort of confused astonishment. However, Dr. Foster, has not yet started to undress her with their eyes, and Miranda cannot help but feel... flattered! She smiles back, while her voice becomes less formal, her tone more and more affable ...

M: Well, I'm not so expert in restructuring projects, but this color here conveys such a good feeling. There's a ... joyful light that envelops this room! I think this yellow is beautiful, a really excellent choice!

Dr. Foster widens his pleased smile, trying to hide the faint blush that spreads slowly down his cheeks. A flash of satisfaction goes through his eyes, while he boldly lingers in the Miranda's seductive ones. His voice is animated by an aura of fervor, when he starts to explain ...

A: Oh, I'm very glad you get this impression! Actually, the yellow color is not a coincidence. It works as a stimulating psychological element of the mental activity. It conveys some confidence and security, simplifying the relaxation. Children who have experienced high levels of anxiety, tension and fear have a real need of a peaceful environment capable to only stimulate the opposing emotions. Absolutely nothing in our house should bring their minds, not even remotely, in the dark and scary atmosphere, which children have experienced during the terrible moments related to their trauma.

Miranda feels increasingly impressed with this man so interesting. With his passionate tone, and the enthusiasm which shines through every gesture, and each word. She likes the humble way how he behaves. Miranda feels pleasantly attracted with his innocent smile, with those eyes so full of light, like two tiny suns shining. She appreciates people who deeply believe in what they are doing, able to make easy the damn complicated things. Miranda's tone is very supportive, as she responds ...

M: Of course! Yellow is associated with sunlight. It can decrease stress levels, thanks to a positive "buffering effect."

Alan also seems very impressed, and pleasantly surprised by Miranda skills. Although he tries to hold off his enthusiasm, in responding ...

A: Oh, but then, you are a psychologist!

Miranda smiles, hoping to keep the conversation in the spontaneously created pleasant climate of sympathy ...

M: Oh no, I'm just a former swot!

Dr. Foster bursts into laughter. Then, he kindly says ...

A: Very funny Miss Lawson. But, please, tell me ... what brought you down here?

The pleasant sensation of surprise still grows in Miranda's chest, who winces. She cannot help but feel more and more distressed to hide a strong sense of fulfillment. She looks at Dr. Foster as stunned while she exclaims ...

M: So, we've met before! ... And yet ... I'm sure I'd remember!

The Alan cheeks' redness, this time, becomes even more evident than his all too evident embarrassment. But, he is a psychologist! He perfectly knows his reactions, and even knows how to control himself, better than the others. He forces himself to think that, his shyness has almost never been a flaw, yet. He must admit being fascinated with the look of Miranda, who reminds him of a stormy sea. Alan tries a spontaneous sympathy towards her. An inexplicable mental harmony, which draws him. He has the distinct feeling of being in front of someone very special, as deep as the sea. His heart plunges into the waves, answering ...

A: Well, not in person. However, you are a celeb! When you got through the Omega 4 Relay, along with Commander Shepard, I was doing a wild cheering for you both! Holy smokes! It must've been ... incredible!

Miranda has always thought, her reputation as Cerberus terrorist, was the only image that people knew of her. Thanks to the admiring eyes of Dr. Foster, she finally may feel just a little less guilty. She cannot explain why, but this respectful attitude is making her feel more and more at ease. However, when her memories linger on the Normandy, on the suicide mission ... on Shepard, the Miranda's look got serious, her voice becomes poignant, as in the memorable tone, she adds ...

M: Well, yeah! Any adjective that comes to mind, it sounds reductive indeed! Stopping those damn bastards it was horrible, but … terrific! However, I think, the most impressive thing has been getting out of this still in one piece! Maybe, had someone else could get the Collectors destroyed. But, for sure, no one but Shepard would be able to get everyone back home! She has always been the best shot for humanity! But, not only this! Shepard has been our priceless ray of hope in all these years. I think, every still able to breathe "thinking brain" in this galaxy, should know that the damn fire is not extinguished for eternity, just thanks to an amazing woman called Commander Shepard!

The warm voice of Dr. Foster, caresses the Miranda's restless heart ...

A: oh, yeah, but ... thankfully, she has never been alone!

Miranda keeps her most intense gaze, firmly stuck into Dr. Foster's bright eyes. They remain silent for a long moment, during which they seem to keep talking. Until, Miranda winces. She extracts from her pocket a carefully folded magazine page. She opens it, showing it to Dr. Foster. Her voice cannot hide the emotion while telling ...

M: I hope with all my heart, this little girl is still alive!

Dr. Foster's reassuring smile caresses the heart of Miranda again, as his fatherly voice and proud sweeps away every fear ...

A: Oh, our little Aurora! Sure, don't worry, she's much better! The little one has already started to talk, and to smile too! She is grown. Aurora is three years ... well, nearly three and a half years old. I guess the last thing we need to do, is get her to wash Milo, her beloved teddy bear!

Miranda smiles while her face glows with sweetness. The joy spreads all around her senses. However, she suddenly cannot help but say something that she does not remember having ever told before. The wistfulness, gradually grows in her look. Until, the smooth-talking voice of Miranda spreads, mingling with the warm glow of the room ...

M: Oh, that's wonderful to hear! Well, this little one looks a lot like my sister Oriana, when she was that age. Oh, it's pretty funny indeed! When I had to leave my baby sister for a few days, she used to say, "You can't go, Miri! Because today I need you!" Then, Oriana widened her little arms, with the mouth wide open, drawing in the air the largest amount that she could, saying ..."And tomorrow, I need you … more!" Well, I don't know exactly why I'm here! I suppose that these words written in yellow have triggered something. I came here because ... I really want to help out!

For several minutes Dr. Foster's heart is stubbornly trying to get out of his chest. He supposes to have such an ember color face. He feels his pulse galloping in his neck, and would want to jump up and down like a child, and squeal for joy. However, he is a psychologist full-grown, in spite of, he can barely contain himself. It is forced to swallow a couple of times, before responding, trying in vain to get a veneer of moderate normality ...

A: Oh, that would be great! ... I mean ... we are in great need of whatever help. Besides, these renovations are making us crazy. That would be great if we can count on your help, Miss Lawson!

Miranda is absolutely aware that her stomach is reacting in an unusual way. Her heart, from time to time, skips a beat, in a definitely abnormal way. She feels confused, is sensing a myriad of non-standard sensations. Miranda has felt often attracted to a man in the past. However, it was more a physical desire, an erotic hustle and bustle, dragging her cravings and temptations.

She realizes that she is not at all thinking about sex, now. It is something very internal. A kind of magnetic harmony, as a continuous mental attraction, which turns into an intense emotional arousal that overwhelms her body, exploding like a bomb inside her. Her senses respond to something up in the air. Something made of soul, with no reason, with no rational, but it is capable of driving her heart totally crazy, making her feel with an uncontrollable urge to love!

M: My pleasure!

Dr. Foster cannot escape the Miranda's stormy eyes. He feels as dragging by the wind, and thrown on the rocks by tumultuous waves. He feels as pushed out of his breath. It is a very pleasant feeling that fills him with new energy. He does not pay any attention to his crazy heartbeats, allowing the influx of the hurricane. Until, he takes away the brush from the bucket, and kindly offers it to Miranda, while in a very affable voice he says ...

A: I guess, the renovation of this room, is about to get as substantial as unexpected improvements! Please, choose the areas that you prefer Miss Lawson, while I'll get another brush.

Miranda picks up the brush from Dr. Foster's hands, as a light bewitching shines on her face, and she says ...

M: Well, I suppose that, if we are sharing the same brush, Doctor ... you can start to call me Miranda!

To be continued …


	26. Quarian insanity - The ice of Serrice

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

A/N

Christmas is a single day, short like the blink of an eye, but able to move in the world a magic wand.

Suddenly, just for one day, everything becomes sweeter, more beautiful, and all roads lead to home.

For just one short day and extraordinary, we are able to erase all the misunderstandings, to eliminate all the selfishness.

We can overcome the wickedness, feeling only goodwill go all around, and flowing from within.

That is amazing, yet, for a brief day and extraordinary, everyone is able to!

What if, for fun we try to freeze time?

Peace on Earth, and Love in your heart!

Merry Christmas!

Buon Natale – Feliz Navidad - S Rozhdestvom Khristovym - Joyeux Noël - God Jul - Fröhliche Weihnachten - Gelukkig Kerstmis - Bom Natal - Christmas omedetou gozaimasu - Shèngdàn jié kuàilè - Hyvää joulua - Craciun fericit - Veselé Vánoce - meli keuliseumaseu - Glædelig jul - Maligayang Pasko - Kalá Christoúgenna - Gleðileg jól - Vrolijk kerstfeest - Wesołych Świąt - Srećan Božić - S̄uk̄hs̄ạnt̒ wạn khris̄t̒mās̄ - Z Rizdvom Khrystovym - Boldog karácsonyt -

 **Chapter 25**

 **Quarian insanity**

 **(The ice of Serrice)**

… Liara's voice is sweet, as caresses the senses of Shepard. It keeps her consciousness suspended in the endless flow of the memories, with tireless dedication. A wave of emotion is flowing back and forth, is lost in the undertow of consciousness, and comes in waves. Shepard's consciousness gradually becomes thought, but then it quickly dissolves. It hides mocking in a corner with no name of her mind, then slowly disappears.

Silence and words ... then, silence back, with touchable emotion that shines, turning into lightning, then in Shepard perception of herself. Until, the awareness begins to slip again within the flow of new and sweet words ...

L: Well, Garrus was right at least one thing! It didn't take long to receive that word. The Admiral Hackett, instructed us to travel to the Far Rim, bordering the Geth space, to meet the Quarian envoy Ship!

I was very excited, and for several minutes, I could not help but walk nervously back and forth, at the Hangar. I trembled with emotion, as I was looking forward with great anticipation the arrival of Tali.

Finally, she put a foot out from the small Consular Shuttle. Before she put on the ground, even the second foot, we were tightening with a very affectionate embrace, after what seemed to me like an eternity. Suddenly, the happy voice friendly of Tali was echoing back in the Hangar, just like old times. Even Tali seemed thrilled to be back ...

T: Liara, my friend! How nice to see you! I'm no longer in my suit since I discovered we had to dock the Normandy! I still can't believe that you, Shepard and I, we all are simultaneously here, aboard of the coolest Ship in the Galaxy! Holy Fathers! It didn't happen for centuries!

For a moment, I was so happy that I completely forgot the real reason for the arrival of Tali ...

L: Tali, how nice to see you too! Oh, you're right, it seems like forever! Well, welcome back! I want to believe you're here to stay! Look, Shepard and I, we really are counting on this, so your old friends they do, especially ... the old Garrus!

I caught a strange expression flashing in the Tali's helmet. The flush of embarrassment made evident, despite the reassuring protection of the glass. However, her discomfort lasted less than a second. Tali hastened to continue in her usual ironic tone ...

T: Oh Liara! You look so ... brilliant! I bet, things between you and Shep have undergone the famous surge of lust that made you sigh!

Tali knows how to embarrass me, and sometimes I have the impression that she likes to make me feel uncomfortable. It must be a freakish Quarian demonstration of care, I guess! However, the unmistakable blaze was burning my cheeks, while fatally my forehead was beaded with little droplets. I tried to mask my discomfort best I could, although I knew it wouldn't escape the sly look of Tali.

L: Oh Goddess! Well, I guess ... yeah! Things are going great with me and Shepard! So breathtaking than exceeding my wildest expectations! You know, at this point, I've to frequently check if the gravity system is working because, I always feel like floating suspended up in the air!

Tali hugged me back eagerly, exclaiming ...

T: Oh, Liara! It's so romantic! I'm really happy for you two! I look forward to seeing Shepard! I missed her so much, especially in recent times!

L: And she missed you, Tali! But, let me see you. You've a dynamite shape! Hey, you're not telling me anything sweet, are you!?

Tali stepped back, raising both her arms, as if to step aside from something. I guess she rolled her eyes, behind the glass of her helmet. Her playful voice, more and more excited ...

T: Hey, hey, we Quarian are a wandering people, you dear! My heart is a vagabond, it races wildly in every dock, but almost suddenly, it takes flight, until the next adventure!

Soon after, the voice of Tali, suddenly became vibrant and emotional tone. She also couldn't hide her embarrassment, as she added ...

T: However, I must admit that ... from time to time ... this stupid heart, finds itself mysteriously skipping a few beats!

Of course, I was dying of curiosity and I couldn't resist the excitement, so I exclaimed ...

L: Hah, I knew it! You got something in the fire, and your stylish suit is the proof required to my well-educated keen eyesight!

The words of Tali sailed in the charm of emotion, while she couldn't resist the temptation to confide with me. She began to tell in her accomplice voice. At first hesitating, then with enthusiasm, more and more increasing ...

T: Well ... maybe. At the moment, I can't confirm or deny, but ... oh, hell! I didn't sleep a wink last night at the mere thought of seeing Garrus! You know, he wrote me a long message, so cute! Well, that relentless Turian war machine, sometimes can be so sweet that ... aw, aw, who knows! If the Geths won't kill all of us before ... maybe, something more "hot and lust" could grow instead of this platonic friendship of ours, between Garrus and me! Actually, I brought an extra supply of antibiotics and suit filters ... huh, huh, you never know. As my grandpa used to say, "A chance vanished is better than a lost opportunity!"

We both burst out laughing.

L: Oh, Goddess! Your grandpa must have been a real piece of work! But, that's a great news, Tali! I bet, your new look, falling Garrus at your feet, girl, and I mean literally speaking! Oh, I can't wait to know everything!

The Tali expression suddenly turned serious. Her voice lowered several tones, despite trying to show herself strong ...

T: Oh Liara, I would've so many things to tell you! Unfortunately, we meet in such a desperate moment! This suit is not a new look! On the contrary, it is the symbol of a burden! The Admiralty asked me to occupy the empty seat left by my father! It looks like someone counts on the possibility that I could let myself lead in the direction it wants ...

Unfortunately, the sad reality took us away from our pleasant chat! Suddenly, we got zapped back into the terrible climate of the historic moment we were going through. Tali was very disconsolate, and I sensed in her a great need for reassurance. I wished to help her a lot more, but at that moment, all I could do was to try to encourage her a little ...

L: So, that someone is nothing but a dreamer one! Not realizing that, it's you, who are putting him on a path just where, he wouldn't want to go!

T: Oh, Liara! You can't imagine what I'd give, having a little of your positivity!

L: Hey, this isn't some optimism, nor recklessness. It's just some ... faith! Fear not, Tali, at this moment, even Shepard is in action, and I'm sure, we will find a way through, all of us together, you'll see!

T: Oh, I hope so, and ... oh well, to hell! I already feel better, being here!

… Unluckily, Tali was right. The situation of Quarians had never been so critical! The Geth Dreadnought's shields seemed insurmountable, and Quarian fleet was under siege for days. The plan was simple: to sabotage the shields, disable the Reaper control signal, and knock out the huge cannon of the Dreadnought. Easier said than done, unfortunately!

You went on ahead, in search of a safe access, and I immediately began to worry! You proceeded through the ruins of a docking tube, almost completely destroyed. Any kind of life support was lost ... gravity included! I knew it was just routine for you, but you were walking in a vacuum, and I felt very nervous. I couldn't help but think, the last time it happened ... you were dead!

The more time passed, and the more my anxiety grew. It was the first time you had to walk out of the vacuum for so long since the day when the Collectors tore apart the Normandy! Perhaps, you also felt a little uncomfortable, but you didn't betray anything. However, the picture of the tremendous explosion that caused your armor irreparably damaged, it was really vivid in my mind, and it seemed to me still real. My scary memories of that day thronged inside me, like painful ghosts, and renewed in me an old nightmare from which I never fully woken up!

You were kidding with Joker, while you advanced in the docking tube, and you seemed very quiet. Instead, I couldn't wait that your stroll off the Ship would end! I had a very bad feeling that haunted my senses, and I never got over it! So, when the precarious tube collapsed, I was not at all surprised.

In a flash, I felt the adrenaline rush flood your body, and the unpleasant feeling of fear becoming stifling. _\- "Liara!" -_ Before I even realize, I was looking through your eyes the huge piece of structure, to fall off and move away quickly into the space.

My heart jumped into my throat, while I felt my abs tense up painfully. I had the distinct feeling that my feet were stretched out of proportion, as they struggled with all the strength of your legs to keep balance! You wobbled dangerously on to a piece of the floor still intact. _\- "Shepard, hold on! Please, don't fall off! ... I'm here, Sweetheart, by your side! You won't be alone ... anymore!" -_

A surge of audacity intimately pervaded me. Courage was growing resolute inside me, to reach you. You felt enveloped of tenderness and love, like I was a warm comfort, floating inside you. I spread through you, in your emotions, in my soul, into yours. Until, your voice sounded confident, in my mind, in my heart, into yours. Your tone was calm, and sweet, and sincere. _\- "Oh, I know! Hey, don't worry, it will be alright! We're together now, we cannot fail!" -_ ...

Moment by moment, your strength was growing inside me, as my determination fed your own. Two minds like one, deeply merged in the same thought. _\- "We won't fail!" -_ ... Finally, I reached you aboard the Dreadnought!

… That Ship was immense. We quickly met a lot of resistance, as we went along. We had to break through the way heavily guarded by Geths. We were trying to go further, to reach the Drive Core, putting a strain on our ability. Geth Trooper and Combat Drones engaged in large numbers, trying to distract us, while the dangerous Geth Hunters, were trying to sneak up on us, by exploiting their own tactical cloaking device.

They were strong, endless and tireless, but we wanted to resist! At the same moment, the whole Fleet was ripped apart. Plenty of Quarians were falling and dying, a great number of innocent civilians including. For this reason, we couldn't give up!

… Eventually, the Geth assault units ended. So, we could move forward to the Operation Centre. However, the Migrant Fleet's situation got more and more critical. The titanic main gun had shot down the ship of Admiral Koris. Its civilian crew evacuated on board the escape pods. The Heavy Fleet struggled to resist. Tali was terrible suffering. She was afraid for the fate of her people, and so did we. We got just one option. Getting the damn signal turned off ... right now!

…The Drive Core room was huge. Right in the middle, a big device surrounded by an energy field. The large metal petals were stuck in a sort of stem. On top of these petals, some other petals enveloped by the energy. Something akin to a central core. All this sounded vaguely familiar, and looked decidedly like Reaper technology. We got the two sides opened, by acting on the console. The presence of a central component was revealed. It contained something unexpected. I didn't believe my eyes when I realized it was a ... Geth, and ... not just any!

LE: Commander Shepard, help us!

At the beginning I was afraid! The Dreadnought was swarming with hostile Geth. In addition, the unforgettable experiences of Therum and Feros, Virmire and Ilos, still creeped me out. I couldn't be certain that it was not a trap! Actually, at first I thought Tali was right. However, Legion seemed different! Not only it spoke, but it seemed to have a high regard for you. This Geth showed to know the significance of some concepts very abstract, such as respect and trust.

Moreover, your friendly attitude towards it, gave me the feeling that, in the past, some sort of deep bond established among you both. I was sure that I could trust in your intuition. In short, I realized that Legion was tortured, who knows how long, and used to transmit the Reaper signal to all other Geth, against its will. So, my mistrust soon turned into pain, and my fear into compassion.

… The Reapers had not the Geth under control. They only upgraded them! When Quarians attacked, Geth felt in danger. Although synthetic organisms, they feared death. Not as a loss of individual units, but rather as loss of their own collective consciousness, caused by the terrible threat of the extinction! These Geth were not at all the same Geth of Virmire or Ilos. They didn't attack to conquer, but for the urge to preserve themselves from extinction! Exactly as we were doing against the Reapers! Almost without realizing it, I began to feel for Legion, the same compassion I felt for Tali!

… Agreements were clear. In return for our help, the Quarians promised to clear all fleets out, and desist from further acts of war against the Geth! When I heard the Admiral Rhaan ordered the Civilian Fleet to prepare for the retreat, I was really relieved! The situation of Quarians was more and more improving.

However, Admiral Gerrel was determined to take advantage of the Dreadnought Systems block. He wanted to launch an all-out attack, in an attempt to destroy it. Gerrel was intentionally jeopardizing the safety of the Civil Fleet. Because of his behavior unforgivable, his entire species were thrown in a sort of dead end. Moreover, it was evident that Admiral Gerrel had used us for his purposes, and he had no scruples to abandon all of us to certain death! He had simply decided that, his victory was worth more than any sacrifice, and... for sure, we had never gotten a worst ally!

… The shock wave of an explosion pushed us into the air, just as we lost the gravity! I thought it was over! Instead, luck led my hand towards a grip! I went wild eyed, while I panicked! I was helplessly watching Tali who floated in the void! The more she moved away, and more and more I felt suffocated in despair. I thought, I was losing my best friend, and how much care for her I had, and that I would never have seen Tali, anymore!

However, just when Tali seemed lost, Legion grabbed her hand, dragging it toward a grip! It was at that very moment, I realized that, in spite of everything, the peace between Geth and Quarians, maybe, it wasn't just an impossible dream. So, I said to myself, we were fighting for this!

… Thanks to Legion, we managed to escape aboard a Geth Fighter just a few moments before the Dreadnought blew up. We quickly reached the Normandy, as someone was already impatiently waiting at the Hangar. As soon as the hatch opened, Garrus broke into the shuttle. He desperately looked for Tali with his gaze.

When he realized that, Tali was safe and sound, all his scars began to tremble and shake his cheek at the same time. His face lit up in such a kind of big goofy smile. You looked at Garrus in silence, your arms folded, a cunning smirk drawn on your face. At that point, I was secretly hoping, Garrus would throw himself into the arms of Tali. But instead, he went straight to Legion, and grabbed its hand. Garrus squeezed it as hard as he could, then jumped on Legion's "neck", hugging it strongly, while exclaiming ...

G: Legion, comrade! Thank you pal, you got all the girls back! You did great to protect them, just like old times! Well, now I'm in your debt! So ... you can ask me whatever you want!

Legion allowed the embrace, without reacting to. Until Garrus, albeit with some discomfort, got back in control of his own emotions. Legion quickly moved the panels on its head, as if it were drafting the fact. Finally, the Legion's metallic voice took on a calm modulation, and its tone seemed almost surprised pleasantly, when it finally said ...

LE: There is no debt, Garrus Vakarian. My pleasure. You don't need to do anything. However, I gladly accept your High-powered Volkov, and comprehensive database of Thanix Cannon calibration. Nice to see you again, Vakarian. It would be interesting having the time to continue our not yet over, famous race of target shooting.

… It is late at night, but Aethyta's hand knows no rest. It moves tirelessly between the sheets, and gently runs on Karin's shoulder. Aethyta's hand slips down the arm of Karin, it pleasantly lingers on her breast. It slowly descends towards the belly, bolder and inviting, but right after it climbs up again, stealthy and silent, causing a waterfall of chills over the skin of Karin.

Aethyta heart is full of love, almost bursting. Her beats are galloping in the magical excitement. She is afraid to dream, once again. Karin is completely immersed in Aethyta's senses for hours, as an electrifying euphoria is infused through her. She is so wowed that she feels as entangled in a fantastic dream from which she does not want to wake up, anymore.

The Aethyta's body turns on, as she rolls on the top of Karin. She feels Karin's skin, pressing gently on her own skin, mixing them both in the same heat. Their contact is more and more exciting. Karin closes her eyes. Aethyta's lips run through her neck, pleasant moving, back and forth. Karin's chills still rise when her own breath merges with the warm and inviting breath of Aethyta. The senses of Karin cannot resist. They rapidly light, and quickly burn, by surrendering to the irresistible urge.

But, for Aethyta there is no rush. She likes to savor every emotion calmly. She stops an instant, smiling. Her voice is a sensual sighs succession, which gently lapping on Karin's ear ...

A: hmm, you got a devil in me tonight, my little Nugget! I'm so damn and wildly crazy for you that ... oh, sexy Sugary, I guess I ... hmm, I'll never get enough of you!

Karin is as bewitched by sensual notes in the voice of Aethyta. Her hands move on Aethyta back with soft caresses, ever more engaging. The arousal grows, while they hold in a vibrant embrace of emotions. Their beats are running in sync, rapt in the same intriguing elation. Karin smiles again, her caressing voice completely touches the senses of Aethyta, overwhelming them with excitement ...

K: Oh, yeah! I love you too, blue Chocolate! Oh, you're so damn good with your hand, Sweetie! Please, go on... don't stop you!

Aethyta is increasingly smug, and her voice becomes triumphant, when she exclaims ...

A: Oh, you bet, Baby! So, the round four has already begun, I guess. Wow, that's amazing! Huh, huh, and ... dawn is still far! Oh, Athame, thank you Babe!

Karin cannot help but laugh, while she is looking for Aethyta's face with her hands. Karin's fingers accurately trace the outline of the cheekbones of Aethyta, and gently caress her lips. Then, Karin's fingers dwell on Aethyta's cheeks, who returns every caress, with little affectionate kisses. The gaze of Karin loiters long glued into the Aethyta's eyes, probing them with curiosity, always pushing deeper. Until the voice of Karin spreads around playful to captivate Aethyta's senses ...

K: Hey, you look all hot and bothered, tonight, Sweetie! So, I tell you what ... by chance you are not lying about your age, do you?! You know, we human women do this often, however ... instead of adding ... we usually take away! So tell me, Hotty Body, are you just sure you are a thousand years old?!

The look of Aethyta shines in a flash of satisfaction, while her proud grin stretches on Karin's lips, quickly touching. Finally, Aethyta moves her lips on the Karin's neck once again. Her sensual voice is trying to hide the intense pleasure, behind an amused surprise, when she says ...

A: Nope. Actually, I'm 1004 and a half years old, but I've never noticed, yet! Athame's tits! Ahahh, I guess I can't really complain! You know my health is booming! Although ... I've to admit, until three or four hundred years ago, I was fitter than a Krogan, and... oh, much more tireless with sex! However, my biotic and mental powers are continuing to grow through the years.

But, why do you ask, Sugary?! So, tell me, what's this human bullshit to hide your own age?! Take off some years, makes no sense if ... they can't disappear for real! Indeed, it sounds like a pretty stupid way, to take the piss on your own! For we Asari, age is a source of pride! What the fuck! No Matriarch in her right mind would dream of lying about her age!

Karin smiles, gently rubbing the Aethyta's back, slipping her hands lower and lower, silently. An insistent thought soon distracts Karin's mind. She realizes, the more she falls for Aethyta, and more she misses her own youth. Karin would like her face was still dewy fresh, like the Aethyta's. She wishes to look more attractive, like when she was twenty years younger. Karin would like to be beautiful, for her, for a foolish female vanity that, the more time passes, and more it becomes regret.

She feels very deeply pervaded by the love of Aethyta, and this is usually enough to make her very happy. Nevertheless, a slight discomfort, makes fun of her stomach, every time she looks at Aethyta while undressing, and she realizes how much beautiful she is. Karin feels jump the lump in her throat, but she struggles to keep her joking tone, as she adds ...

K: Well, that's easy for you to say! You seem a charming girl kissed by beauty, even with a thousand years! I suppose, you Matriarchs to divert attention from your nice booty, and focus it on the proverbial wisdom of your learned speeches, you need to often repeat the concept of age!

The slight discomfort in Karin's voice pervades the senses of Aethyta with tenderness. She clearly perceives the little note of regret in Karin's words. Aethyta's voice becomes even sweeter, as she answers ...

A: huh, huh, right! You know, this is why we use the "Matriarch" title before our name. So, it's clear to anybody that, our cute little ass is at least 600 years old!

Aethyta is imbued with tenderness, as begins to gently caress the face of Karin, playing with her cheeks, slipping into her hair in affectionate soft gestures. Then, her voice becomes persuasive, while she says ...

A: However ... I know some human ladies who become really sexy getting older. You know, they acquire an intriguing lived-in face, and such a fascinating aura of mystery. They are able to charm even the older Matriarchs. And then ... well, they have a so skilled touch, hmm, and intoxicating that ... oh, they certainly would get even mummies horny!

Karin breaks out to laugh, as she sonorously slaps Aethyta's backside. Then, she tightens stronger in her embrace, without speaking. Karin's bright eyes light up the sun in the blue sky of Aethyta's gaze. Karin lets herself attract by Aethyta's sugar lips, and she gently kisses them long. Finally, with an almost imperceptible sadness in her voice Karin says ...

K: Hey, you shouldn't tease me!

Aethyta intensely blends with the mouth of Karin, without speaking, in a kiss very hot and passionate. She slips gently into the mind of Karin, and she plays with her sensations, gets in touch with her thoughts. She drags Karin with her, on the crest of crashing waves, up to the limit of the rousing hurricane of the senses. Then, Aethyta stops again. Her rough and gentle voice flows lovingly, like a tender caress that ravishes Karin, when she says ...

A: Oh, Sugary, I'm freaking serious, instead! You know ... I love those little wrinkles there, around your eyes, sprouting when you smile at me, and the unique color of your hair. I love the bewitching light here in your gaze, which makes you so special, and I love the sound of your voice, and ...

Aethyta stops. She chuckles to herself, while she starts to touch Karin's ear with her lips, once again. Her intriguing tone whispers softer and softer, in a small voice ...

A: And this, so damn amazing ... "lump of sugar"... that gets me horny every night!

Karin laughs again, gently squeezing the Aethyta body, while she exclaims ...

K: Oh, just stop! You're ... you're so charming, Hon! You might have whatsoever beautiful women, and ... men, and Asari, and any kind of creature you want! I really, I can't believe you're stupidly mired down with this ... "lump of sugar" in maturing version style!

Aethyta laughs loudly, rolling on the bed, until she finds herself lying under the body of Karin. She likes to feel her weight gently push on her own body. Aethyta lingers in Karin eyes, quietly, savoring the sensation. Finally, in a mysterious voice she says ...

A: Well, to be honest ... I've already experienced a hell of "intriguing combinations" when I was young! But, it happened very before I met Benezia. When I was still a Maiden, or so. At that time, there were no humans, yet! So, you're my only human woman, and you're the only one in the Galaxy I want who loves me! ...

Karin feels herself pervaded with joy, but she cannot help but feel even the flow of jealousy to take over her own veins, and burn hard inside her. Although she is aware that nobody has ever really counted for something, in the Aethyta life, before of Benezia. She continues to feel very jealous of her past endless. Karin tries to look ironic, but a tiny hint of regret escapes her voice ...

K: I knew it! You've been an old lovable small naughty girl, that's what!

The sweet hint of jealousy, overwhelms the senses of Aethyta, and floods her soul with a river of love. She feels the pressing urge to reassure Karin, to cancel all her silly fears. Her heart runs with true love beats, while she says ...

A: Hey, my Hon, I'm damn serious, instead! With no shred of doubt we Asari can have freaking awesome sex! However, this is just our body! It's only when we get our mind simultaneously involved in even the coolest and deepest way that we got the right to call it Love!

You know, Little One, when I merge myself with your thoughts, I tie me up in your most intimate emotions, and share all myself with you, this is breathtaking! Besides, I feel as you are exploding inside me, I become a part of you, and ... well, that's about as more fucking deep and damn exciting can still happen in my life! Something similar happened to me just with Benezia before.

Holy crap! I don't give a damned fuck about how old you are, or if your skin in a few years won't be exactly the soft and fluffy booty of a toddler! Just one thing I know! I love you, Karin, and I find you very fascinating, intriguing and pleasant! I love your body, and I love your mind, in a fusion unique and deep. There's a wonderful magic, between us that, no one else but you could generate!

So, you know what? Maybe, you're an "old lump of sugar," Honey, but no other "lump" in the world could make me forget my wife! It had never happened in more than a century before, and ... none of it would've happened if I didn't meet you! Well, you see Sugary, all evidence is saying that ... you're not so bad!

Karin can breathe barely. She tries to smile, not to cry, but the emotion is too strong. Love is so rampant inside her that, she feels stifled with happiness. The tremble in Karin's voice is so sweet that the eyes of Aethyta, suddenly get wet with the same sweetness.

K: Oh, Thyta ... I love you!

Their lips are taken in silence, their bodies are joined, their minds are melted. - "Oh, I don't wanna lose you!" - Their thoughts belong each other. - "Oh, Baby, I don't gonna go!" - ... Love dances in the darkness, lights it up, does it shine. Until, it has no choice but flying.

Some more time is passing fast in a gentle tenderness outpouring, speechless. Until, the voice of Aethyta, glows with intriguing sound, which pleasantly seduces the silence ...

A: Ok little Nugget, I figured you out! So, spill ... what the hell was in the glass?!

Karin flinches, her smile widening. She gently squeezes to Aethyta while responding calmly ...

K: Oh, just some excellent brandy Serrice Ice, and ... ice of Serrice. But, why do you ask?

A: well, nothing important! It's just that... I just had my round four, but I'm already starting to imagine our fifth! Oh, Athame, I was a heck of an old lusty beast, and you know this well, hah! However, well, I'm beginning to suspect that, maybe something's up!

Then, Aethyta's tone shrewd fanning the flames, and it becomes pressing ...

A: Wait a minute ... did you say ice of Serrice?! By the Goddess' tits! Didn't you know the ice of Serrice is a freaking powerful aphrodisiac for we Asari?!

For months, the embarrassment is hatching into the soul of Karin. For weeks, she has given up on finding any scientific rationale to explain what happens inside her. Eventually, she had to conclude that, "Love is the set of fantastic things that make science a mere bullshit!"

On the other hand, she has to admit how much it is hard to resist the strong physical attraction towards Aethyta. Karin cannot ignore the signals of her body, the excitement of her senses, which light up with desire, burning in a continuous fire of passion, whenever Aethyta approaches her, if she merely grazes on her.

Karin is in great need of Aethyta, both physical and of her soul, but she feels somewhat uneasy to confess herself the constant urge to make love with her. It stands to reason that, an aphrodisiac is the last thing she needs. Karin looked at dozens of scientific studies proving that, the ice of Serrice has no aphrodisiac feature, neither for Asari nor other known species.

However, she feels so turned on that, for the moment, this is something that Karin does not want Aethyta to know. Therefore, she takes on a professional tone, as she tries to appear convincing, saying ...

K: Well, I'm a doctor Thyta ... of course I know! What I still didn't know is, if by chance, it works the same way, even for us human women ...

Aethyta lets herself be conquered from the charming state of affairs that Karin wants to experience any kind of erotic stimulant together. However, in the mind of Aethyta begins to make its way the possibility that Karin is looking for a pretext to hide her intense sexual appetite.

This amazing concept is enough, alone, to turn on all senses of Aethyta, getting her heart completely mad. Actually, Aethyta knows that the supposed aphrodisiac feature of ice of Serrice is only a baseless legend. However, the situation is so stimulating that, for the moment, she prefers that Karin does not know. Aethyta's voice becomes sensual again, while she asks ...

A: So, did it work?

K: Oh, yeah! I guess, it did!

Aethyta grazes Karin's face with her fingertips. She lingers in her eyes with her magnetic face, which attracting Karin's lips closer and closer. Aethyta kisses Karin long, with boundless sweetness. She feels navigate through emotion. She is totally electrified by the Karin's excited senses. Aethyta's voice is intriguing when she whispers ...

A: Hmm, I'd say this sounds like a sizzling hot stuff, Sugary! Why didn't you tell me?

Karin smiles barely. She hopes Aethyta won't notice the touch of embarrassment that glows red her cheeks. Karin cannot stop to lovingly caress Aethyta's face, as she says ...

K: Well, I didn't want to spoil the poetry!

Poetry gets Aethyta's heart pumping hard. Love grows her desire out of proportion. She feels blow up with excitement, and thinks it is something really cool. Aethyta feels happy, in a way she had almost forgotten the taste. She gets the bizarre impression of having lived through a thousand-year just to get to enjoy this very moment. Aethyta closes her eyes, and her voice slips sensual all around the senses of Karin ...

A: oh my sexy Doctor, in your eyes, so imbued with love, there's all the poetry I need! ... So, are you ready for the round five?!

To be continued ...


	27. Virtual Love

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

 **Chapter 26**

 **Virtual Love**

… Admiral Zaal'Koris reached the Migrant Fleet safe and sound. He had paid the bill for his life with the sacrifice of all the survivors of his crew! We've been forced to abandon them to their fate because unfortunately, you had no other choice. We both knew that there was just one decision possible.

Quarians had the urgent need to prevent the Civilian personnel get off the Fleet, throwing Captains into a panic. It was crucial for them, not to undermine the whole supply chain of the Migrant Fleet. Admiral Zaal'Koris was the only one that Civilians would have listened. Their only hope, to prevent the invasion's disastrous outcome, jeopardizing dangerously the very future of the entire Quarian species.

However, when I saw you stepping out of the Comm Room, there was nothing but deep regret in your eyes, due to yet another painful choice you had been forced to take. You barely looked at me, by slipping into the elevator with no words. I quickly popped my arm through the door, preventing the closure for a breath. I went in, and I let it go for a few seconds, before stopping the elevator's rise.

Your face was tired, dejected. The dark glance was probing carefully on the floor. You made a great sigh, as you stretched your neck and arms in silence. You always do this, when you're struggling not to cry. My heart slipped down in my stomach, which was trembling and biting in pain. I wanted to be there for you because I knew that you needed me, and I was hoping I'd be able to get a grin. I tried to put all my resolve in the sound of my voice, while I was looking for your hands, by exclaiming ...

L: Shepard! I'm so sorry ... please, let me embrace you!

You touched my face with fingertips in a sweet caress, while your lips stretched in a tiny smile, but bright, as you said …

S: You don't need any permission for this, Little Heart!

Then, you closed your eyes, attracting me in your arms with abandon. We held tight, almost until not to be able to breathe. Your voice became a desolate whisper, which filled me with emotion, as flooded with a sweet melancholy ...

S: Oh, hold me! ... Hold me tight, my Love, don't let me fall!

I squeezed you as hard as I could, while your heart came inside my chest, like a bomb. I spoke you with fervor, beating back all your blame …

L: Hey, come on, Sweetheart! We'll be stronger than this damn war! You are all my strength, Shepard ... all my courage to fight! You can't be responsible, having to choose the inevitable! No one else has landed on Rannoch with us. No one else was trying to rescue those missing people besides us. They'd be dead anyway, and everyone ... the Admiral Koris including! I suppose, at this point, the Civil Fleet would've already fallen into chaos! That's not an excuse, I know. That's not enough, to make less hurt, neither to me! But ... we are forced to look at things, as they really are, and unfortunately, we are living this awful reality! You did what you had to do, Emy ... it took great courage, and I'm closer to you more than ever!

Your gratitude face was overflowing. You held my face in your hands, tenderly put your lips on my forehead. Then, on the nose and cheeks, one by one. Finally, your gaze imbued with love rested inside my eyes, silent, for a while. Your lips lingered on my lips, so close. You touched my breath for a long moment with your own, before closing your eyes once again. You kissed me gently, vibrating me long of love, and deep emotion. Slowly, the courage and determination overwhelmed your concern. While, the love without end enveloped both intensely, feeding with a new vigor the firmness of your voice ...

S: OK. OK, I'll get over it, soon. Don't worry, I'll be fine! You're right, I know! It's just that ... sometimes I need someone to tell me there was no other way, and I damn need for you, my Love being the one who tells me! Thanks for being always by my side, your support is so important to me!

L: Oh Shepard, I'll always by your side, and never stop supporting you, I promise! ... I love you so much, Emy!

S: Oh, I love you too, Little Thing! Come here ...

I tenderly abandoned my lips on yours, letting myself carry by the warmth of your lips, by the arousing euphoria of our senses thrilled and melted. We stayed long intoxicated by the intensity of our feelings. Until, your voice whispered slight, still dazzled with emotion ...

S: Come on, let's start the damn elevator before EDI sends the mechanical squad for the repair!

Before I could act, the fussy voice of EDI spread in the elevator, making me jump. Of course, a wave of shame came upon me, disorienting me completely, as the current of a hot and sudden tide. The more she talked the less I felt at ease ...

E: Don't you worry, Shepard! I can identify with immediate efficiency any kind of failure of the Normandy, starting the appropriate procedures of repair, with extremely fast execution times. However, experience suggests not to consider the sporadic elevator anomalies, in case, the only occupants are you and Liara.

You snickered. EDI's unscheduled interruption seemed to have definitely cheer you up, rather than put you on the spot. As for me, I felt embarrassed enough about both, I guess. As usual, I was almost speechless ...

L: By the Goddess!

You kept to act as if nothing had happened. You talked to EDI in a commanding tone. Maybe, she didn't even notice, but for me, it was clear that, you were struggling hard not to burst out laughing ...

S: Get your synthetic ass in my cabin EDI, right now! And, don't you dare snooping around this elevator never more! Did you hear me?! I probably shouldn't have encouraged you, hanging out with Joker, so often. I wonder why I have the feeling that you're getting the whole bad examples package!

I suppose your word got the desired effect because, EDI's voice no longer seemed so calm and safe. On the contrary, a sort of vague concern became more and more evident, in the hesitant tone of her response ...

E: Of course, Shepard! I don't ... I'm sorry. I ... I'll be right there, Commander!

A moment later, you got the elevator climbed, while you looked at me tenderly. On your face a serene air wafted, your voice gentleness imbued, washing away my discomfort ...

S: Hey, come on Liara, stop being ashamed! Nothing bad happened. Always better than the big and intrusive Krogan snooper, who has broken into my cabin the last time, and just as I was starting to undress you, remember?!

L: Oh, Shepard! How can you laugh about it?! How is it possible that these things don't embarrass you, not even a little bit?!

You shrugged, opening your arms, as candidly saying ...

S: Well, probably, if you spent half of your life on the street, and the other half in the Corps, you would grasp it at once!

You didn't tell me about your past, virtually never, but you used to act as you've always had a good life, a happy childhood. However, sometimes, during mergers, you let me share some small fragments and painfully entangled between your memories. We had never broached the topic openly, perhaps because, I was waiting that you felt ready. However, I was absolutely aware how much your youth had been hard for you.

Suddenly, a special memory of your past as an orphan brought this on my mind. I saw you wandering, abandoned to yourself, in the wild world of "people invisible". A seedy place, and dangerous inhabited by those "nameless and homeless," who crowded the forgotten suburban context of a teeming metropolis back on Earth.

The panic burst reached me, excruciating and violent, like a punch to the gut. I recognized your shame, as greedy eyes set hungrily on your dirty body, barely covered with filthy rags and ratty. Not enough to completely hide your forms of still unripe girl.

I could guess the midsummer night's blistering heat. The revolting smell of garbage spread out everywhere, while you got your heart totally off the chart. The race at breakneck speed knocked the breath out of you, but even more, it was the fear of attracting the greedy attention of robbers of pleasure and ruthless, to choke your breath.

The cheap sex traffickers were beating dark alleys, like every night, in search of young flesh, for their dirty dealings. You couldn't get off the street fast enough that night. Not so fast to avoid being noticed. You could just escape, running at breakneck speed, disappearing in some safe hiding place. Just wait and wait, silent and motionless, squatting down a drain. And wait again, buried in a dirty, dark corner, at the bottom of a narrow alley and isolated. Sweat burned your eyes wide open, holding your breath, until about to pass out, praying they would not be found you out. Hoping they would go away, before you ended your breath.

It was just a blink of an eye, but the terrible memory was always able to upset my heart. Suddenly, I felt terribly foolish. I was embarrassed for reasons as trivial, and I felt a great need to play down. I hugged you again, putting my lips on yours in a tender greeting, then I smiled at you, saying ...

L: Ok, you're right, Hon! I guess, living with the Marines has been very traumatic! But, don't worry because, EDI can never stop me from kissing you in the elevator!

Just a moment before the elevator door opened, you expanded your smile, giving me tender greeting back to my lips. Finally, with more measured tone you added ...

S: Hmm, this is really great, T'Soni! I'll call you later to say I love you, before sleeping.

L: Ok, see you later!

… EDI was waiting in front of your closed door for ten minutes, at least. Hands clasped behind her back, motionless. Her eyes busy in some sort of complex theorem. When the elevator door opened, she turned into a kind of pre-alert status. You didn't even look at her. You stepped toward the door of your cabin, which automatically opened, talking dryly ...

S: Come with me.

You entered the room in silence. You went directly to the bathroom, and opened the shower, beginning to take off your uniform. When you took off your bra, EDI immediately turned her back on you, to avoid looking at your naked body. You began to shower, calmly, as if nothing had happened, while you asked out loud ...

S: Why don't you look, EDI? Are you ashamed?

EDI didn't move nor answer immediately. She looked as in seriously need to work up a motivation as comprehensive and detailed as possible. In her voice you could guess some sort of unreadable concern ...

E: No, Shepard. I know every human anatomy aspect, even those concerning all other known species of the galaxy. The ones extinct for millions of years including. Also, I've available your entire medical database. Your body is "technically known" to me in ... every internal and external detail. To see your naked body can't cause me no comparable response to shame.

You immediately told back in your ironic tone!

S: Oh, that's great! Anyway, I suggest you never tell this little thing to Liara. You know, she's pretty jealous, sometimes! So, what?

EDI paused, then she went on to talk a little more slowly ...

E: So, I assume I'm respecting on your personal privacy. It could be a serious lack of respect looking, because organic beings consider to be naked in the shower as a great personal intimacy moment.

S: Hmm, really?! And tell me EDI, do you know any other "moments" which we organic consider "as a great personal intimacy"?

EDI kept her puzzled tone, reinforced by a sore point, which became more and more marked, as she continued to speak ...

E: Yes, Shepard. With particular reference to the Human race, sex is considered a very intimate and personal moment ...

S: Good, go ahead.

E: I ... I guess there are things, lovers want to say exclusively to the loved one. Things just as personal and private than their own moments of physical intimacy.

S: So you're good! Now tell me EDI, while you were sniffing around Liara and me in the elevator, did you know all that interesting stuff, already?

EDI said slowly, aware tone and regretted ...

E: Yes.

You were just enjoying the shower, in spite of you didn't stop making pressing questions out loud ...

S: But, you didn't care eavesdropping it was a ... wait, how did you just say? "Serious lack of respect," of our personal privacy, in such an intimate and private moment?

EDI had no need to reflect, this time. Despite the sore point of her voice was becoming even more pronounced, by mixing it with a hint of modesty unexpected ...

E: It's not correct Shepard. I cared very much, and ... I'm so sorry for what has happened! I was not spying. I didn't mean to embarrass you nor get disrespect anyone.

And ... Joker has nothing to do, I give you my word! I promised myself, I will not lie, you know it. Joker doesn't even know. Actually, I beg you don't talk to Joker about the incident ... I think, I can say that it would be ... "really awkward" to me.

You put on your yellow bathrobe, coming out of the shower. You reached EDI, while you were passing the towel through your hair. She was observing your aquarium with the fake interest. Your patience was beginning to falter, as your tone of voice became more insistent. You looked at EDI straight in the eye, barking ...

S: OK, you can look now! May I know, why the hell you were listening, then?!

EDI started telling the finely detailed true reason ...

E: When I found out the elevator block, my control routines sought for malfunctions. I did a quick scan, to verify if the elevator was occupied by people hurt or in trouble. The sensors shown both your vital signs, and Liara's.

I could not completely rule out that you were in danger of life, in the short term, because your vital signs seemed crazy. All your parameters were completely out of range. When I was about to alert Dr. Chakwas, you've begun to speak. It was then, I realized you were in one of your intimate and personal moments, and I should respect your personal privacy.

However ... I had the opportunity to directly detect every reaction that love produces on organic beings, and I was fascinated. So ...

EDI paused again. It was all too evident she was having difficulty continuing. Despite this detail was really curious, it seemed unimportant to you. You were absolutely determined to go through with it, getting the EDI's point of view complete version of events. So, your voice kept pressing ...

S: So?

EDI resigned herself to explain, telling the whole truth, her unthinkable intentions revealing.

E: Shepard, you and Liara are the more in love people I know. I couldn't resist the temptation to make a complete analysis concerning changes of your vital signs totally crazy, to compare them with the ones I detected on Joker. I wanted to check whether ... when we're together, he feels to me a similar type of emotional involvement.

You looked at EDI with wide open eyes. Your voice could not help but become friendly again, as you asked in a surprised tone ...

S: EDI, did you want to know if Joker loves you?!

EDI began pacing back and forth around the room, as if she felt pretty nervous. Nevertheless, her voice still sounded quiet and calm ...

E: Yes.

You looked at her with eyes still wide opened, as your amazement gave way to a great feel of tenderness. You immediately felt empathy, your wanting to help wouldn't stop growing ...

S: Well, your desire to know about Joker's feelings makes sense, EDI. However, your way of acting is completely wrong! You know, when we organic beings, we want to know whether someone is interested in us, we don't go around it secretly doing our diagnostic investigations. It would be kind of like ... spying on your friends in the elevator, you see?

EDI stopped walking. She bowed her head, intentionally avoiding your gaze. Although it sounded incredible, her body showed unmistakable signs of regret. A feeling of unpleasant confusion seemed to take her voice, with an intensity more and more increasing ...

E: I think I figured out Shepard. The type of relationship existing between two people it is all the more confidential as the larger is their mutual availability to relate intimately with each other. However, to reveal oneself must be just a desire, a voluntary feeling, for each of them.

You nodded to EDI pleased to note, as you exclaimed ...

S: Right! I'm glad you got it!

EDI looked both confused and embarrassed. She showed a great deal of interest to discuss the topic further, and her curiosity, actually, no showed any sign of decreasing ...

E: Shepard ... may I ask you something personal?

Despite, you were happy to help shed some light on the obscure path concerning EDI's personal relationships, a little shiver grew at the root of your neck. Slowly it began to walk the entire length of your back. You knew well, how much "EDI's questions," sometime, could become embarrassing, even for you. So, you were hoping you didn't get into trouble with your own hands, about questions too thorny to explain. You hid your concern under a bright smile, as you answered in a gentle tone ...

S: Of course EDI, ask away.

E: I took your advice, Shepard. Joker and I, we talk about a variety of topics not linked to the job. We joke a lot. We exchange personal opinions, some advice. I think he enjoys spending some pleasant time with me, more and more. However, all my affective sub-routines can't set out precisely, what I really mean to him.

I am wondering, how Joker is feeling for me, but the more I hang out with him, and the less I can define our kind of relationship. Tell me, Shepard, how did you know that Liara's interest in you was more than a friendship? When did you think it was love? And ... how could you be sure you were in love with her?

Suddenly, you realized, this was the question you've been waiting for. Difference between love and friendship, is something very obvious for all organic creatures. The true challenge, it was to make something so strongly tied to the emotional range, clearly comprehensible to a synthetic creature.

The more intriguing challenge for sure! On the other hand, EDI's growing of consciousness, never stopped surprising you in a more and more positive way. What is more, thinking back to when we met, you were doing to try a wave of pleasant emotions. So, you glanced at EDI, with a wave of your hand, pointing at the couch, grin face. Finally, you sat down next to her, starting to tell with a sense of intimacy, as you do just with your close friends ...

S: Come on, EDI, sit down. Well, at first, I had no idea what Liara was feeling for me! However, I was absolutely certain of what I felt about her! You know, I was deeply attracted to her, both mentally, and also in a physical way. I could not help but care about her very much, although we had known for a short time.

Her presence got such an intense impact on my state of mind, getting all of my senses involved in my emotions inside. I was in a constant turmoil, both physical and mental.

Of course, this kind of attraction can have many levels of intensity, but when it occurs, you can be certain that it's not about friendship we are speaking about ... or no longer! So, my first advice is, to ask first of all to yourself, what are you feeling to Joker, trying to figure you out, what you want from him.

For example, I was dying to see Liara, to be in her company, and more than anything in this universe, I wanted to take her into my arms. You know, we also talked a lot, and ... the more I knew intimately Liara, the more I thought she was amazing! I wanted her to be happy. When she smiled, I felt an overwhelming joy, and when we were together, I felt like I was flying!

E: You were flying, Shepard! Unless I'm mistaken, you were aboard of the Normandy.

S: huh huh, yes EDI, although not always! Sometimes, we were landing or back on some Station, for example, on the Citadel! It's just a figure of speech, to describe when your body feels like it's hanging in the air, floating in a continuous state of pleasant euphoria.

EDI's curiosity was more and more captured ...

E: Aw, I see. Please, go ahead.

S: You know, I kept wondering what Liara felt about me. Of course, I very much hoped that she felt as I felt. However, at the first moment, I was damn frightened that, all she felt to me was friendship, and gratitude for saving her life. This doubt was driving me crazy, and I felt very bad!

So, I began to disclose my emotions, little by little, and Liara used to do the same thing. Finally, one day I realized, she was feeling exactly like me, and I ... well, it was one of the best days of my entire life!

Love is stronger than any fear, remember! When you figure out what you really want, don't be hasty. Always be honest, and share your thoughts with Joker little by little. Love is a mystery that's left to reveal, but it doesn't mean it's always reciprocated.

It's precisely for this reason that we are so scared at first! But, just one thing you can be certain of. If he loves you, he's feeling the same confusion, and he's dealing with the same fears. So, the time to start your path will come. Don't worry, when you are ready, you both will understand it together, you'll see ... good luck, my friend!

EDI stood up. A flash of awareness ran through her face. Her eyes sparkled, like you have never seen before. For a brief moment you had got the impression they were alive. The sides of her mouth stretched out. EDI's lips shaping in a kind of smile. Her self-controlled voice vibrated with a tremor of passion unmistakable, while the words quavered her tone, revealing some sort of emotional response ...

E: Thank you, Shepard! My sub-sensory routines have caused an emotional system overloading. I'm experiencing a high rate of altered responses to all irrational boosts. I think we can define this, like a state of profound ... emotional gratitude towards you, and ... happiness! I appreciate so much your advices, Shepard. You just deliberately shared with me, such an intimate part of yourself. It was really ... nice!

You stared at EDI, standing in front of you. You were holding yourself in your yellow, warm bathrobe, your hair still wet. A sudden thing flashed into your head. One day, who knows when, who knows where, a Quarian perhaps could seize in the eye of a Geth, this same flash of light. You were still barefoot, and in a bathing suit, completely disarmed and so frail, aboard a small starship controlled by a synthetic creature, everyone lost in a dark ocean and cold. But, EDI was there, right in front of you, and her smile seemed really like a small light of hope.

S: You're welcome EDI. We are friends, and I'm glad to help you. Actually, it was nice to me too!

This time, EDI stared straight into your eyes, as she asked …

E: Shepard, do you believe I could feel ... love?

The light of hope seemed to you brighter and brighter ...

S: You're an A.I. in a synthetic body, EDI. You've obtained the full awareness of yourself. You know the importance of the free will. Your learning is still in the act of evolving. So, I suppose, the one and only limit is represented from yourself! Well, keep going, my friend, never stop trying ... I feel very optimistic about your unlimited possibilities!

E: Thank you, Shepard!

EDI headed for the door. She paused in the doorway for a moment, before going out. She turned her face toward you, as glanced again. Her eyes peacefully, her voice full of sincerity, saying ...

E: I'm sorry I listened, Shepard. Will never happen again, I promise!

S: Yeah, I know!

… When you reached me at the comm, I was about to go to sleep. Your voice was pretty tinkling, you sounded very excited ...

S: Liara? Hi, Little Heart, were you sleeping?

L: Shepard! Well, no. Actually, I was waiting for my Goodnight kiss ...

S: Hmm, it sounds interesting. Why don't you come and get it? You know, I cannot wait to tell you something! ... Oh, Little One, you'll never believe this!

L: I'm comin'!

To be Continued ...


	28. You can leave your helmet on!

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

 **Chapter 27**

 **You can leave your helmet on!**

… Your quiet breathing and rhythmic pervaded of sweetness the flow of time. I was lying in your arms, motionless. My gaze absorbed through the stars, far beyond the ceiling window. Unfortunately, the pleasant sense of well-being, spreading from your sleeping body gradually was dissolving. I was very tired, but I couldn't sleep.

It was less than four hours, to our landing back on Rannoch. Geth Fighter squadrons were preparing to intercept the Civilian Ships. The Legion knew the location of the server that controlled them. It said, it was able to turn it off, but it needed your help. Of course, you didn't hesitate.

I knew you'd do anything to prevent further losses of Quarians' civilian lives. For this reason, I was too worried to sleep. I felt pervaded by some dark discomfort, which gradually paralyzed my stomach. It nestled in my heart, haunting every beat. Malaise crawled sneaky into my throat, stealing the air to my breathing.

Anxiety surprised me wild. No defense against the overwhelming tidal wave. It has spread out, like the undisputed master of my body, relentless, and free to travel anywhere inside. The dull apprehension, gave me no peace. I felt as the frail slave of my own chills, just an easy prey of my torment, and burden!

I felt it wasn't a mission like any other. Indeed, it seemed to me so far-fetched, I could not even imagine that, in a few hours, you'd entered the ... Geth Consensus!

However, you were smiling in your sleep, clasping me gently in your arms. You looked so peaceful, relaxed. I tried to close my eyes. I curled up more, to gather all your warmth, by tuning myself with the beat of your heart. Your voice surprised me with sweetness, while your lips rested lovingly on my brow ...

S: Hey, Little One, you should try to get some sleep!

I didn't want you to note anything. I didn't want you to realize how much I was worried about you. So, I tried to lie …

L: Sure! Don't worry, I just woke up.

Of course, you could feel, it wasn't true! Your voice touched me again, more gently, immediately speaking to my heart …

S: I'll be alright because, you'll be there to watch over me!

I wanted to pretend it was true! I didn't want you to worry about my pain. So, I tried to control myself with all the willpower, flowing within myself. However, my voice could not lie ...

L: You'll be in an interface pod, Shepard! Thanks to which, the Legion will have full access to your mental faculties. The truth is that ... I'll can only watch over your body, because your mind will be completely in the Legion's hands! ... In the synthetic hands of a Geth!

By the Goddess! Do you realize that you might transform yourself in ... an empty body, Shepard?! What if something goes wrong? What if Legion will not keep what it says? You are seriously risking to lose your mental faculties, Shepard ... now and forever!

I was reflecting myself in the mirror of your lovely face, right in front of you, sitting in your bed. While the blue of your eyes illuminated your smile. I was talking softly, trying to capture my heart in words, revealing to you, all my fear. However, your relaxed attitude and secure couldn't be enough, to make me feel more peaceful. When my voice became more sad, dejected, you reached out your arms to hold me again, as your voice became a kiss ...

S: Come on, come here! Did I ever tell you the reason I trust Legion?

I hugged you back, held you in my arms. I was comfortably lying, resting on your chest, and absorbed in the reassuring sound of the beating of your heart ...

L: No, you didn't. Please, tell me now!

S: The Illusive Man gave me the coordinates of that Collector derelict vessel. It was a huge Collectors' ship, seemingly abandoned, but it smelled damn like a trick!

However, to cross the Omega4 Relay, we needed the Reaper IFF transponder. So, we had to take the risk. We boarded the ship, letting the enemy set its trap. As we headed toward the Core, we walked into an ambush.

Some husks appeared behind me, from nowhere. Before I had time to react, I heard the unmistakable whistle of two large-caliber bullets hissing within inches from my ears. The sharp sound of bones crushed, behind my back, and the thud of two bodies, which slumped to the ground, as large garbage bags.

You know, only a very skilled sniper can get a bullseye twice in such quick succession. That sniper was Legion! I was in the Legion's sights for who knows how long. He could blow my brains out, if he wanted to. Instead, he saved my life. That's why I brought him with me!

Time later, just before passing through the Relay, Legion came to me. He sounded worried, and told me...

 _"LE: Commander Shepard, all our simulations reveal a 0.32% probability ratio to survive the mission. However, our chances to get the Collectors terminated rose to 27.68% probability ratio, thanks to the Old Machines IFF transponder. We are sorry not to be able to offer you a better life expectancy."_

Of course, I perfectly knew the whole thing, so I told him ...

 _"S: Fear not, Legion! I don't plan to be impressed by the statistical surveys. You know, we organic beings, we have a couple of special countermeasures capable of subverting any theoretical model. They are called "Hope" and "Faith!"_

Legion seemed rather puzzled. He couldn't see the usefulness of my statement. So, he said ...

 _"LE: Your statement is not entirely clear Commander Shepard. "Hope" and "Faith" are just two, typical organic emotional states. They are devoid of any practical relevance. They cannot effectively be thrown against a powerful enemy, and getting it destroyed."_

Actually, I was afraid that the whole thing never made a lot of sense to the Legion. However, I told him what I'd say, to any other comrade hard pressed, right there ...

 _"S: Where you're wrong, Legion! They've a great practical relevance, instead. Whatever the battle, when you start fighting, and you don't think you can do it, you've already failed! The hope and faith will make the difference between us and them. They dominate us numerically, and have powerful weapons, but we cannot afford to fail!_

 _I'm sure we can get the Collectors destroyed, Legion, and we'll never stop believing so, until the end! Moreover, our friends are there, and we gonna get them back! So, our goals are clear. There's just one thing to do, "fight!" Our mission is our top priority, but we'll do everything to not get ourselves killed, I promise! "_

The Legion was silent for a long moment, while his front panels moved with great turmoil. Finally, he turned his glittering eye straight on my face. His voice was thoughtful, almost emotional when he spoke again ...

 _"L: Commander Shepard, we think we know the reason we repaired ourselves, using a piece of your armor. When we recognized it, on the ground, in the rubble of the Normandy, we defined the concept of ... loss. We got a great ... respect for organic being who had been able to defeat the Guardian of the Old Machines. For this reason, we wanted to share a sign of our ... consensus!"_

Well, it's strange, I know, but the Legion respects me, Liara! And, he has always been different! He's much more highly evolved than any other Geth. Likewise of EDI, Legion is developing a consciousness, and maybe something more. You know, we spent much time together in the past. He would've really had a thousand opportunities to kill me! Actually, Legion in the same way of EDI could take control of the Normandy, at any time, if he wished to do so.

Instead, the Legion has been a loyal comrade. He always tried to protect me. I trust him, he won't betray us! Legion is the only one able to monitor, and take account of a plethora of different mission parameters, ensuring my safety. He will protect my mind, and you'll protect my body. Saving the Civil Ships is vitally important for the Quarians. Everything will be fine, you'll see. We'll stop the Geth Fighters, Baby, you bet!

Your resolute tone broke down my fear. My courage found its way, in the strength of your conviction. Even my voice became safe, the tone gradually stronger, but tender ...

L: I can see why you trust the Legion, now! Well, I trust you completely, Shepard! In a few hours, you will need to enter into a capsule pod, where you'll be totally defenseless. You gonna let your cognitive processes are transferred to a server, probably hostile. If you think Legion will protect you, then I think so too! No matter what your mind is going to face ... you can be certain that, I will take care of your body! I'll never leave you alone, not even for a second. I'll be there to watch over you, until you'll come back, making sure that nothing bad happens to you, I promise!

I was attracted towards you, back in your arms. Your soothing voice was seducing my lips, only a few beats away from my breath. The irrepressible urge to kiss you, it lured me closer, into the seductive charm of your fragrance, your words just my sugar ...

S: Yeah, I know! I love you too, Little Heart!

I kissed you madly. Until, the last my fear has faded on your lips.

… I've been watching you inside the pod, all along. My minutes stretched into hours. You were motionless, your closed eyes, your calm face. You seemed happy asleep. I had no idea what you were feeling, but I felt very cold without your presence in my mind. I only knew that your body was in stable conditions because, I was constant monitoring you. Finally, your fond presence came back around, through my thoughts, to my internal world imbued of you once again. I instantly realized, whatever you did in there, it worked because, all the Civil Ships were safe and sound.

When your eyes opened again, quickly flashing into my gaze, in my eyes stuck to your face, the flash of light became a flame. At that very moment, I experienced one of the most intense joys of my whole life!

… When the door of your cabin burst open, you were trying to read your report for the fourth time, but in vain. You were fighting so hard to focus on, in the shadows, back against the wall. Sitting on the desktop, in absolute silence. Your feet on your chair, the anxiety clutching your throat. You just wanted that, the disgusting medicine that Karin had forced you to gulp down to kick in quickly, getting your unbearable headache wiped out in a flash.

Garrus burst into the room, rushed step. His gaze seemed involved in something terrible. He immediately headed towards you. The agitated tone, brisk pace, breathing hard ...

G: Shepard! You've to pay me back ... right now!

His loud voice caused your sharp pain. Your brain throbbed. It bounces wildly against your head, as if trying in every way to get out. You raised your arms, with a grimace of pain. Your voice reduced to a kind of painful sigh, closed eyes ...

S: Please, don't shout! My head is splitting! That Legion's doodad really messed with my brain! I need to call it a day!

Garrus approached you warily. A flash of genuine affection shined in his eyes. He put his hand on your shoulder, thinly disguised concern, by probing the look on your face. He was trying to convince himself, it was just a small temporary disorder. Garrus' voice became very affectionate, as he said ...

G: Hey, you'll be fine, Shepard, you'll see! Did you see Chakwas?

S: Yes, damn it! She gave me a revolting concoction, and said it is acting quickly, but it happened over an hour ago!

The Garrus face grew darker. He took a glass from the table, and handed it to you with unexpected delicacy ...

G: Here, take. Drink some water can help you!

S: Thank you, bud!

You began to sip slowly, while you pulled a dry ice pack out of the drawer, placing it on your forehead, carefully. Then, you nodded the couch to Garrus, sitting in front of him. Your voice slightly improved ...

S: So, Garrus. What kind of debt are we talking about?

The Garrus lively eyes started to glow with excitement, in the midst of an enigmatic face nourished by his gloating tone ...

G: Well, you admit that, Liara and you are currently on cloud nine. But, you only got it, because of my priceless advice, Shepard! So, you dear, the time to pay back has come!

The dry ice soon began to spread a feeling of well-being on your aching forehead. Gradually, the pain was becoming less intense, and your voice more relieved, as you said...

S: Oh, that's right! Liara and I, we hardly keep our feet on the ground, Garrus! However, maybe, you need to know that, the love of my life almost left me, because of your so called, "priceless advice," Garrus!

Garrus couldn't hide a thread of concern for its bargaining chip became less realistic. However, he could not afford to give up. So, he tried to butter you, both with humor and all his "irresistible allure". It was pretty clear Garrus was up to something, no plans to yield ...

G: Come on, Shepard! A great soldier like you should be thanking me for making so hard her own fight! Secondly, I can't help but wonder, what kind of amazing thing must've been to make peace with Liara! Of course, all thanks to little old me! Oh, yes, you're in debt, dear friend! So, today I'm here to call in!

Garrus perfectly knew how to treat with his best friend. So, it wasn't long before his chummy attitude captured your heart. A smirk escaped your serious face, as Garrus began to feel relieved by the increasingly available tone of your voice ...

S: hmm, all right, I really owe you, pal! So, what can I do for you, Garrus?

I guess, your accomplice attitude was instilling a small drop of hope into a turmoil sea because, the Garrus tone suddenly became poignant ...

G: You got to help me, Shepard! I'm in trouble dead! ... I don't know what to do! I need some advice, and there's no one else I can talk to.

Of course, you had guessed what this was about, for a long time.

S: Something tells me, it has to do with Tali ...

Garrus raised an eyebrow filled with wonder. His troubled tone, betrayed his confusion, worried that his mood was so obvious to be easily unraveled ...

G: Really, Shepard? How do you know?

Well, to be honest, it wasn't Tali who told you! However, this wasn't just imagery, remember? After the Garrus' note, Tali was pretty worked up about! So, to keep her calm, I asked you, to know if Garrus had ever told you about some interest in Tali. Of course, we both thought they would be a lovely couple, and we were trying to be helpful so that they get together. However, this was our little secret. Here's the reason for your both serious and amused answer ...

S: Nah, I don't know! It's just a gut instinct, Garrus. However, when this war is over, I think I'll open a Marriage Counseling Centre, if we survive! By the by, I thought the chocolate had worked. So, why don't you tell me what went wrong?

Garrus sat on the couch better, leaning towards you, so he could be even more concentrated, in disclosing his mood to you. His tone increasingly worried exclaiming ...

G: Oh, it worked like a charm! The trouble is that I asked her for lunch on the Citadel, and ... and she said yes!

Of course, you were delighted to know it. Although Garrus didn't seem jumping for joy, yet ...

S: So, you've a date! That's great!

However, the reasons of Garrus were about to become a raging river... a big river of uncertainties ...

G: Spirits, Shepard! What if, she realizes I'm not like she thought! What if, she doesn't like hanging out with me! What if, she stops liking me, but I won't stop liking her! You know, I would like to make a good impression ... in short, I want to be interesting, intriguing... seductive... cool! But, I absolutely don't want she thinks, I'm just looking to get it on with her! No, wait ... hey, I don't even want, she thinks, I'm taking it too seriously, you know, I ... I ...! Oh, shit! You see the reasons why I need your help so much, Shepard! I'm afraid to be very confusing! ... And, what if I get her run away?!

You winked at Garrus, and you gave him an intelligent smile. The good old Garrus leaned heavily back on the couch, lost eyes. He sighed disconsolately, as your friendly voice said...

S: Hey man, relax! Something tells me, she doesn't wanna run away!

But your optimism was not enough to calm down the Garrus first-date anxiety ...

G: Oh, What I'd give to believe you, Shepard! So, please tell me, what makes you say that?

S: Let's say I just got an impression, but I think she likes you! All you have to do is to be yourself, Garrus!

You paused, maternal face. Your thoughtful glance straight in the Garrus one. Your heartfelt voice, still talking ...

S: ... but not so much, remember! Number one, you can try to handle your outsized Turian ego, dude! Don't be such a hot shot with her! Usually, good girls like Tali, don't like guys so blowhards, because they always seem fly-by-night, you see? Tali has a very romantic side, who barely manages to hide. If the chocolate doesn't cover it, you can try to put a little sugar in what you say. It'll be a cinch, don't worry! Your best bet is to be on time, act natural, but remember, above all, you have to be honest with her!

You need to make sure that, the one she's falling with, it's you, but absolutely not some sort of ideal mate who, sooner or later, will shatter! Number two, show yourself as you really are. You must be willing to take your risk, Garrus! If Tali don't like the real you, better to know, now and before, you fall head over heels in love with her. It'll hurt less when you'll get up, believe me!

Garrus was listening to you, twinkling eyes in confused look. All his scars dancing. He was showing clear signals of romantic turmoil in a pretty serious degree. Garrus seemed never been so frightened by anything in all his life. So, he had your advice in high esteem. You got the distinct feeling, he would cross the Omega4 Relay twice, rather than facing Tali's sweet eyes. Luckily, as in war than in love, no one else makes someone to feel confident, as you do. Garrus grinned halfway between amused and panicked-alarmed, exclaiming ...

G: Dammit! So, I don't think I have much longer!

You grinned back to Garrus, as you stand up, greeting him with an affectionate pat on his shoulder. Your voice even more encouraging, as you said ...

S: huh, huh, you don't worry about that, old chap! The good news is we're going back to the Citadel, just now. So you're right on time!

Garrus stood immediately up, hands in the air, excited face. He couldn't hold back a nervous giggle, saying ...

G: Huh, huh by the Spirits! I survived the Collectors and the Sovereign, Shepard, but ... I highly doubt I'll survive this!

Your ironic tone scratched the Garrus' backbone, getting his chills piling up ...

S: Hey, come on, old boy! Of course, you can! You know the old saying, _"What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger!"_... Well, fear not! If you just happen to die, you'll be forever remembered as the one who cured my horrible headaches, I promise!

G: Yeah, it sounds great! Thanks Shepard, where would I be without you?!

S: You're welcome, Garrus! All in a day's work!

… Garrus was waiting for a few minutes, sitting at the quieter corner table in the Sushi Bar. The dextro-menu bolted between his fingers, restless eyes, non-stop in probing the Reception area.

A savage battle was raging into his stomach, for hours. The bite of the tension knotted and clenched his internal organs, one by one. They incessantly ached and throbbed, as though in a kind of inexpressible turmoil. Garrus thought, it was almost like a "pleasant agony" before die.

Garrus had arrived well in advance. He needed time to mentally rehearse all the many topics of conversation he had prepared. But, more he focused, and more he got the impression that his brain had turned into fog. Some sort of dense fog and impenetrable, which made difficult any thought. The chills began to scratch back his spine, once he tried to focus on yours previous day's suggestions.

Until, Garrus stared hopelessly trapped at the lovely figure of Tali, who was advancing with an elegant stride toward him. His chest bombarded with a crowd of pulsations, like a crazed volley of bullets. His breath stuck in his throat. The feeling of losing consciousness, dramatically increased in his mind. Garrus felt like he was falling in an endless moment, where his heart couldn't stop to skip a beat, anymore.

Garrus waved his hand slightly, to attract the attention of Tali, greeting her. He felt pervaded by a feverish excitement, which showed no signs of decreasing. He had to admit to himself, his own tone of voice seemed a little too much strident, even though he was trying to control his voice with all his strength ...

G: Hie, Tali! Hey, you made it! I feared the Admiral Raan's Special Session threw away all our great plans for lunch!

Tali sat in front of Garrus, with sensual movements, her head tilted slightly to one side, forearms rested on the table. She leaned forward with a feline gesture to see the face of Garrus closer, crossing her legs. She looked very smiling, even though, from Tali's voice, you could guess the same sound, a little too much strident. However, she replied in an intriguing tone ...

T: Hie! Well, yeah! Better you don't want to know what's under here, Garrus! The truth is, I'd prefer face the exile rather than miss our date! Aw, this place is great, Garrus! I bet it cost you a packet! By the Ancestors! It's all just so elegant, and pleasing, and perfect here! Oh, what I'd give to try that fish!

The Garrus' body wallowed in the excitement. Tali's euphoria was electrifying every beat of his heart gone crazy. Finally, courage began to flow copiously in Garrus' veins. The wave of confidence pervaded of energy every molecule of himself, immediately restoring the boldness in his voice ...

G: Well, you know, when I was working in C-Sec, I thwarted a sabotage attempted against the club. The culprit was a former employee. When he was discovered with their hands in the cash register, he was fired, and he swore revenge. One night, while I was going off duty, I noticed some movement out of the building. A hooded guy was trying to bypass the security locks. When I saw him sneak through, I went to take a look.

I caught him trying to place some incendiary devices, intending to burn down the Club. Of course, after getting the devices defused, I busted him, and got his revenge throwing away. Well, I guess maybe I've earned the undying gratitude of the club owners. Since then, I get deep discounts, every time I come out and eat here!

Tali was listening the telling of Garrus with interest. Until suddenly, the seeds began to burn inside her. They found their way, silently, like a small bad flame growing, getting sure to hurt more and more. Tali looked into Garrus' eyes, thinking she had never felt so close to someone, before. She watched his clumsy face, thinking she couldn't be wrong. She felt Garrus deeply involved, and his heart sounds sincere.

At that very moment, Tali decided, she didn't give a damn about how many girls Garrus had hooked up in that Restaurant before her. She said to herself, the really important thing was that from now on, Garrus wouldn't have brought any other girl in that Restaurant but she. Tali realized, there was no better time to be honest with each other. She made a great effort of will, to keep her calm tone, as she said ...

T: I guess, you've already hooked up a lot of other girls here, Garrus, and ... I bet, none of them could resist your charm, thanks to this place!

Garrus felt like punched in the stomach, able to cloud his sight, to throw his mind in utter confusion. One thought still echoing inside him, while your voice was filling every silence, _"What does not kill you, makes you stronger!"_ Garrus got a sudden shock. He realized, this was the right time to take the risk, no matter what! You were right, and he needed to be honest with Tali. Above all, he felt deep down, all that he wanted most was to get involved. Garrus excited voice stroked the feelings of Tali, as he told her ...

G: Well, I can't argue with that! But, that's not why I brought you here, Tali! The truth is, this is the most exotic place, and elegant I know. Also, I wanted you to taste the more delicious dextro-chocolate cake, in the whole galaxy!

Garrus paused, leaning toward the Tali's chair. His hand timidly touching Tali's one, who had a tremor of emotion. The thrill fused between their hands intertwined, in a fatal contact, pervading their bodies with the same spell, as if it would never end. Garrus' voice plodded of sweetness, while his illuminated by love gaze floated tirelessly in the eyes of Tali ...

G: I assure you, this place has never been so beautiful, till now! You know, it would be great to come in here only with you, from now on ... if you want it! I need to tell you something, Tali that I've never said before. Well, I don't know what it is, actually, but it's serious! You know, one day I woke up thinking, the galaxy would be an empty place and sad without you. You make me feel ... better! Despite the Geth, and the damned Reapers, now more than ever, I feel I don't want to surrender! I don't know what, but for sure, I never felt like this before. Well, just one thing I know. I'm afraid that ... if you now you get up, from that chair, and you walk away ... I could really die!

Garrus' voice stroked Tali's shivers, getting her flooded with emotion heart instantly stopped. Joy and fear ran in chills together, ripped out the air from every breath. Initially, Tali felt pervaded by endless beautiful feelings and wonderful, so nicely that she was almost afraid to dream. Then, the anxiety began to run up and down, frantic whirling, between her stomach and throat. The question that haunted her for weeks was smirking malicious in her mind, haunting her heart ...

T: Oh, Garrus! But, what if it was you to run away?!

Garrus stared at Tali in disbelief, a little goofy smile reflected in the glass of Tali's helmet. Soon after, the Garrus' protective voice, and confused slipped like a caress over the fears of Tali ...

G: Hey, Little One! What are you thinking?! I told you, I don't mean to play on you!

The sweet purposes of Garrus struggled into the uncertainty ocean of Tali, who couldn't control her great need to be led on to the beaches safe. Then, she said in a heartfelt voice ...

T: Well ... actually, I wasn't talking about that. It's just that, you are a Turian, Garrus, and I am a Quarian! My look is very different from yours, and ... Oh, shh... sugar! You've never seen me for real, Garrus! What if you don't like me? What if I was not so interesting!? What if I wasn't exciting enough for you!? My outward appearance is like hidden by a veil. It's invisible to the eye what I really am. Sometimes, the veil transparent allows a glimpse of a few things about me. So, I may even look intriguing. But, what if I let you down when you really see!

Garrus thought that, his heart was about to explode with joy. There was nothing more exciting than the touch of Tali's hand. There was nothing more amazing than the sweet confusion in Tali's voice. Garrus spoke to her with soothing words ...

G: Hey, what are you talking about? I like you for who you are! Your helmet only can cover your face Tali, certainly it cannot hide your inner aspect. I think you're a beautiful creature! You're so sweet, but strong, and assertive, and brave. You fight for what you believe in. You are able to offer all your talent in need. You never back out. You are funny and fun. You're a loyal friend. Many times, your words have been a great comfort to me, in the past. But, now, you are making race my heart, Tali. As it's never raced before. If I could really survive that war, getting a future of peace, well ... I'd like it to be with you!

Tali stood for a moment speechless, frightened that her heart was going to explode for real. She thought, the dazzling light into Garrus' eyes would be the last thing she saw in her life. The feeling of happiness ran out through her body, like a magic milk, which was intoxicating her reason, turning it into a pleasant confused elation. Tears fell down her eyes, but Tali wasn't worried about letting them drop. She was realizing, to be forced inside a helmet, sometimes, is not so bad. At first, her voice betrayed emotion, but then, words found the pleasant way of irony, as she said ...

T: Oh Garrus, you're so sweet! Thanks I ... hey, don't you dare upset my plan, Vakarian! I'm going to take that as a promise, remember! And, you need to know, we Quarians have very long memories!

Garrus let himself be carried in the same irony, and pleasant confusion ...

G: Oh, don't worry, I don't gonna make you angry! ... I promise! Since we're on the subject ... it sounds curious, you know! I was wondering what a Quarian girl might find attractive in such an old Turian toad, as I am! Well, you can see me, and all my lumbering presence, I guess! Are you sure did you have a close look inside the package?! What if, knowing me better you'll find out that I'm not "your perfect mate"? What if you stay disappointed by what you'll find? As you see, I'm afraid you're not alone in that scariest thought!

Tali smile grew wider and wider. Her eyes spreading a bright flare in her helmet, as she said ...

T: huh, huh, yeah! But, you're not old, Garrus! You know, I must say, I know you pretty well, but I'm discovering a side of yourself even more intriguing. There's something very soft under your Turian bacon. I love it!

The Garrus voice became deep and sensual, as he said ...

G: hmm, then you like toads. That's great!

Tali's words spread in the air, in a nice, sweet, sultry voice ...

T: Well, yeah! But, only the very, very sexy ones!

Garrus tenderly shook Tali's hand, drawing it to himself. The Garrus' lips gently caressed the hand of Tali, causing her a cascade of emotions. The voice of Garrus had a low tone, sensual timbre, which insinuated intriguing, through Tali's emotions ...

G: Aw, in that case ... when this sexy hurricane will make your body able to feel what your mind had never imagined possible. When, in the night, everything you can do will be screaming my name, begging me not to stop myself. Well, Baby, don't worry because, if you prefer ... you can leave your helmet on!

No way to hide the arousing rain of chills that run over Tali's skin. Her tone of voice kept sounding a little much strident, even though she was trying to control her voice with all her strength remained, exclaiming ...

T: Oh, may the Ancestors help me!

To be continued …


	29. Kila's Helai!

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

 **Chapter 28**

 **Kila's Helai!**

… It's getting late, but Liara always wants to stay with Shepard, as long as possible. Liara feels good, if she can talk to her. When she watches at Shepard's sleep, she feels she is never alone. Whenever she barely touches the Shepard's hand, Liara perceives unmistakable, her presence, getting inside. She is absolutely sure that Shepard is listening, who is feeling the same emotions, and they are still sharing every small sensation, and shade of color in whatever frame of mind.

When evening comes, Liara is very tired, exhausted. Because of the mental mergers, certainly, but above all because of the unstoppable wave of emotions and feelings, which every day crosses her soul. She may feel overwhelmed by joy, or torn by grief. In any case, Liara's heart runs faster and faster, it does not want to stop feeling.

Sometimes, relive those incredible days spent with Shepard, becomes more difficult, strenuous, but it is still beautiful. Liara cannot surrender to. She feels awfully lucky to be alive. Sometimes, she has trouble believing the war is really over, and she is holding Shepard's hand in her own!

Sometimes, she needs to linger longer on Shepard's face, caressing it. To feel the soft touch of her face under her own lips. Only in this way, she can feel really alive, and she can realize that, the beautiful human creature lying in bed next to her, is her Emy because, she is survived for real! And then, a bright smile turns on the Liara's eyes. It burns hope sparkles on her face, as she finds herself thinking, _"she promised ... sooner or later she has to come back!"_

… Aethyta is waiting that Liara may turn away. As she turns the communicator off, a rash of memories runs unexpected in her mind. Thoughts popping in her head, overlap, knocking on. For a long time, she did not think about the Geth war, and the hell of a huge mess that Quarians were able to topple over themselves.

Karin looks at her in silence. Her loving eye senses a hint of uneasiness in the Aethyta's gaze, just confounding her smile. Unflappable face colored with slight discomfort. Such a breath of distress that only love is able to see. A tremor of unease tickles Karin's skin. Her protective loving instinct filters benevolent through the tone of her voice, as she hastens to ask ...

K: Hey, Sweetie, I know that "misty" look. What's bothering your thoughts?!

The thoughtful timbre of voice of Karin enters deeply into the Aethyta's emotions, sweetness pervading. It makes the folds of her soul with intimate sensuality cherished. The presence of Karin induces a constant balance in the Aethyta's states of mind. She is less irritable, more relaxed. The feeling of well-being flows rapidly through her veins, softening her thoughts, positively modulating all her moods. Aethyta's voice is just a little stern, responding ...

A: Oh, it's nothing, Sugary! I was just thinking that, nothing in this part of the Universe is as dangerous as the fear. Nothing can be more fucking contagious!

Karin hands a glass of white wine to Aethyta, sitting down beside her, very close. The sweet taste, and slightly sparkling of the tasty drink leads to dialogue and reflection. The soothing voice of Karin urges pleasantly Aethyta to the conversation ...

K: You mean the Geth War, I guess...

Aethyta pull the glass, slight tinkling it with the Karin's one, into the hint of a toast, as she says in a serious voice, and in whispers...

A: To the power of love!

Karin tinkles back, seductive face, the pleased tone...

K: Oh yeah, that's my religion!

They both drink a few sips of wine, then Aethyta picks Karin, head gently resting on her shoulder, before talking, quietly, in a slightly critical tone ...

A: You know, Sugary ... it's curious how, sometimes, the flowing of time has a revolutionary effect on the truth! Facts can take on a different appearance, over the centuries. Radical changes occur, modeling the story in the image of its own narrator. So, if you can live long enough, you wake up one day, and what before you believed good, without even realizing, suddenly has become pure shit!

Karin ensconces herself gently in the Aethyta's embrace, her hands tenderly hold the Aethyta's arms, as she says in an impressed tone ...

K: That's curious! I always thought the bad guys were the Geth!

Aethyta reciprocates the sweetness of the embrace, her lips placed slightly on the Karin's brow. Aethyta kisses it lovingly, as she lowers a few shades her voice now sinuous, but sensuous ...

A: Yeah, that's what the history books say, but ... I was there!

Karin smiles, gets lost in the comfortable atmosphere of the embrace, is lulled by the soft voice of Aethyta, and carried away by her own pleasant curiosity.

K: Hmm, I have a good day! The sexiest story book of the whole library is right here, and only for me!

The compliment walks on the Aethyta's skin, penetrating inside, up to wrap her heart with tenderness. Her intoxicated emotions make her response, stimulating, the captivating tone ...

A: Well, this sexy book has a huge need for its sexy reader, you know? So, come closer, my hot little piece of "history buff"!

K: Oh yeah, I can't wait to ... read you!

A: Well, the history books don't say, but it was even a damn ... Civil War!

The excited voice of Karin inspires the Aethyta's memories ...

K: Oh, come on! Don't keep me hanging!

Finally, Aethyta brings herself to continue, but her calm voice soon becomes angrier and angrier ...

A: Hmm, you know Sugar, Quarians were quite fascinating creatures, when they did not wear their own environment suits yet. Their Ambassadors' persuasiveness, nothing short, convincing! _"Geth means "Servant of the People"!"_ Oh, the Ambassador Feera'Lana, did nothing but repeat it in front of the Council! _"They are just working tools!"_ She said, _"Very advanced tools that allow us Quarian, to exempt ourselves from the heavy work that would otherwise require a great expense of time, and considerable energy. We assure the Council that our tools are VI completely harmless, and under control, the same way as a hammer or a plow. They respond to Quarians, obey their Quarian, and are controlled by Quarians!"_

However, the panic runs much faster than common sense, My Little Nugget! That's a damn rule, which is no exception even for the Council! The suspicion that the Quarians were contravening Directives about AI, became daily more concrete and troubling. Holy Tits! Those pompous, self-centered little smartypants, they shouted themselves hoarse to deny, as their Central Government seemed possessed by an insane and irresponsible collective euphoria. Of course, the Quarian obtained huge advantages with the Geth, and ... their potential damn unlimited! For this reason, the Quarian Government had never bothered to ask itself the most basic questions of protection and safety, and all those _motherfucking_ directives went to hell! More time passed, and more self-centered scientists, and their damn capable engineers, thought many brilliant ways to make Geth VI increasingly advanced.

The brass spurred, pushing hard, and in a relentless way! Quarians leaders were dominated with such an unhealthy craving. They went totally blind! Well, blind, and to any sort of warning so deaf damned! The Council chose its own Advanced Computer Systems' super-brain, appointing him Supervisor. Needless to say, he was a Salarians! The little dude remained back on Rannoch for weeks, verifying, investigating, scouting, reviewing, examining, and _whoknowswhatafuckdoing!_ I read a copy of that crap report! Holy shit! I didn't understand a fucking word! However, the Supervisor ensured that, there was no AI!

Perhaps the Council has moved far too fast, or Quarians government hid the evidence. Well, maybe, they really would have the opportunity to stop themselves in time, dammit! May Athame strike me dead, if I know! Just one thing I know: when the candies are too good, the kids cannot help but clean out the whole bag quickly!

It was just a matter of time. The Central Government was pressing for new upgrades. Of course, regular people were kept in the dark about the actual potential of the "Project Geth". Moreover, the "side-effect" to risk being permanently excluded from the Galactic Community was ... carefully kept under wraps! Finally, the Quarian government allowed to Geth to create a collective neural network, with which they became able to share colossal amounts of data ever quicker ways and efficiently. From then on, Geth didn't stop growing in exponential way and irreversible. Athame, oh, it sounds crazy, I know! Still, Quarians saw the abyss, but they jumped in, consciously! No big shot concerned about, doing the damn jump, could mark forever the fate of their own whole species!

The Quarian Government was pushing too far beyond the game, in a space where it was strictly forbidden to go! So, they recklessly kept their own people out of the loop, with the arrogance that is typical of the greed, and the lack of responsibility, as the result of their own cursed vanity! No filter whatsoever about the likely impact on their own world. Limitless indifference about every possible effect towards any other world! They introduced the Geths anywhere on Rannoch. They produced them intensively, in headless way, making them more and more. Soon, Quarians began to spread the Geths out in all their Colonies. Until one day, they armed them, using them even like the support units of the damn Army!

You know it, Little Bunny. When we are speaking about Armies! ... Well, The Turians and the Salarians had long since begun to put their feelers out! It wasn't long before the suspicion that Quarians were hiding expansionist ambitions caught on, exploding. The pressure on the Council began to be heavy. A lot of people clamored, asking that the Geth were disabled on the basis of increasingly detailed clues. The Quarian Government was publicly urged to comply with the Council's laws about AI, and the matter became public.

In the meantime, the Geth grew, evolved themselves. They developed their own awareness. Some of them began to wonder about the meaning of their existence. However, the vast majority of Quarian common people kept trust Geths! They did not feel at all under threat because of Geth evolution. Huh you know, on the contrary, they thought the Geth empowerment was cooler than shit! But, their government was aware it had already armed with thousands of units, deployed them in every Colony. No less, the domestic Geth units were scattered everywhere on Rannoch, and had become fully independent from the Quarians! The Geth were strong, intelligent and organized. So, the Central Government could smell the panic, biting its ass!

Nevertheless, the Geth didn't show to be dangerous! Their intelligence was evolving, but they stayed loyal to their creators, although, no longer dependent on them. However, when the panic began to _"bite"_ , the bloody rule was not an exception even for the Quarians! The survival instinct feeds avidly of fear, and often it gets dominated and imprisoned by. When the government realized that restore the original VI condition of the Geth, or shut them down, it would be impossible without unpredictable damage. They saw no other solution but ... destruction!

Before you know, the Government began to panic the population into thinking that the Geth had become a threat. The fear, scattering among the people. Terror works as a fucking drug, getting obfuscated your mind! It can be much more contagious disease than the bravery. Irrational fears make quickly everything else forgot. So, the number of those who looked at the Geth with suspicion grew one day after another! When the government commanded the destruction of the Geth, some citizens took that order as more justifiable than they should've done. Like wildfire, the respect, the patience and dialogue, along with all the sampling of good intentions shoved wildly down the crapper!

They began to put the Geth down, by the thousands. With no mercy, but above all ... without the shred of a fucking reason! Shot down units were totally devoted to their creators. Geth didn't try not even to defend themselves. It was a damn witch hunt, that's the story! However, I must say that many of Quarians, who up to one minute before the madness had worked side by side with the Geth, they showed to have a kick-ass conscience! They thought the Government's behavior was deeply unfair and meaningless. So, they tried to protect their synthetic friends. Fatally, it was the beginning of the end!

The Quarian created a very sophisticated VI, like servants. They perfected them, made them sentient creatures, and finally, persecuted them in the name of an irrational fear that, one day, the Geth could go out of control! It was a fucking preventive slaughter of sentient beings, who had no other fault, but to have become "potentially dangerous!" You know, it reminds me the thinking of Reapers!

The Aethyta's voice rising several tones, now her disappointment, converted into outrage, fatally turns to anger ...

A: Bloody hell! If we had to kill anyone who seems "potentially dangerous" the fucking galaxy would be a pretty darn quiet and Lonesome place! AIs were also prohibited before the Quarians would create the Geth! They were not at all fools, observing the guidelines, very simple. All the Quarians had to do was put the required security blocks to their VI. If they just wanted to. But, they failed to do so! Because they assholes didn't want to! So, they created synthetics beings devoid of restrictions, absolutely free to evolve. Then, they deliberately decided to destroy them, by eliminating whoever tried to stop them! Well, where I come from, this is called "to be fucking dangerous!"

Those among them who sought dialogue, the good people stood up for it. They were imprisoned, and left rotting in a cell! Finally, the Geth realized that, Quarians would not stop shooting them down, until the last of their species, it had become metal scraps for the recycling matter. So, the Geth fired back, and it was the war! A bloody war, and relentless, which did not spare anyone. The "friends of Geth," the Quarian who defended Geth, helping them, were murdered brutally, and mercilessly. Until, there was no one still standing, anymore!

Well, usually, it is very easy to think at the Krogans, as in big and bad ones! However, maybe, we should never forget that, the same seeds are scattered everywhere in the universe, spreading evenly across! The Quarians unleashed a real shit storm! So, at some point, the fury of Geth became irreversible! The rest of the story has not changed so much, if it compared to all the fucking books! But, just one thing is sure. The Quarians should just like to thank to have created such "potentially dangerous" creatures who were nothing like them! Otherwise, today we would be talking about an extinct species, and slaughtered every last one of man, woman and child, by a fierce creature, and cruel. Such a superficial being, fool, and completely devoid of common sense, too!

Karin tightens herself in the Aethyta's embrace. Their eyes, meeting. Karin's lips touch Aethyta's, resting on slightly, before expanding into an encouraging smile and sweet ...

K: Yeah, you're right, Sweetie! No doubt, the Geth showed a very good sense, saving the last Quarians, and later, planning the Legion. But, I also believe that, among young Quarian as Tali, there are many successors of those good people, who sacrificed themselves in the Geth war! After the Reapers, the hope to make things better, by learning from our own mistakes is greater than ever! You know, when I think of Shepard and Liara, to our friends among Turians and Krogans, I must say that, I feel pretty optimistic about the future! It's just really too bad that, we will never see the Quarians and the Geth prosper together back on Rannoch!

Sweetness slowly comes back in Aethyta's thoughts. It gently wraps all around her senses. Karin's voice spreads reassuring, as a wave of positivity, capturing the hearts of Aethyta that, beat after beat gets relaxed.

A: Yeah! So do I! Let just hope that, something good jumps out quickly, even among Salarians!

K: Well, actually, the old Mordin was always telling me of his young nephew! A brilliant guy, he said, more than Mordin has been. At the same time, with a very unusual democratic view, and respectful way to act!

A: Oh, that sounds great! ... Hmm, and about the Legion ... you've met him, haven't you? So, you were talking to him ...

K: Of course, I was! Every day because, he was placed in the EDI's AI core room, which was located at the rear of the infirmary. Whenever the Legion had to enter, or leave, he necessarily had to cross the med bay. Well, actually, at the beginning, I thought he was a bit disturbing ...

A: Holy tits ... so, you've slept with a Geth every night!

The slightest hint of jealousy in Aethyta's voice nicely caresses the senses of Karin, as in a more sensual voice, she says ...

K: Well, not in the same bed, but ... yes, very close to. Don't tell me you're jealous!

Aethyta drives sweetly Karin on the bed, caressing the Karin's hair. Aethyta's fingers slip gently on Karin's face. She skims the Karin's neck with her lips. They smile each other, as the voice of Aethyta lights with sensuality ...

A: Oh, of course not! Because ... he was no match for my sex appeal!

… The next day gets there fast. Liara is already sitting next to Shepard. Her soft voice and gentle, spreads sunny in the room. Liara's voice goes through the senses of Shepard, it travels them in depth. As a delicate music, stimulating her feelings. Shepard feels as in a new dream just started, which traces fast the plot of her memories, contemplating them, one by one. Instantly, a wave of unforgettable emotions comes alive ...

L: Well, your experience in the Geth consensus was a very deep journey through the history of the _"Servants of the people"_ , who showed the Geth in a whole new light. The Legion thought that, after removing the Reapers' code, the Geth would have had, a good chance, to get reunited, and he hoped in a realistic prospect of coexistence in peace, even with their own Creators.

… Do you remember Rannoch, My Love? It's a very wild Planet and wonderful! The technological buildings are minimized. There's crisp atmosphere, and fragrant, a lot of enchanting nature. Many delicious streams run along narrow gorges. They are punctuated by high rocks shaped by the wind and water in such absolute artistic forms. The tireless work of the nature is reflected in truly spectacular landscapes, able to leave breathless!

From the first moment, Tali was struck by the beauty of her Birth Planet. She spent her whole life without a real home. During her entire existence aboard of Spaceships, yearning for a home. Putting her feet on the ground back on Rannoch, and to be held in her hands a dash of that sand, it was for Tali, as to see a long trip of hopes and dreams, consumed in small sips, day after day, finally, become reality. Tali was very excited because, at that moment, she finally felt at home!

Being a witness of the Tali's waking dream was encouraging me not to stop believing for a bright future, even ahead the two of us! As I was looking into Tali's eyes, I felt pervaded with hope. My survival instinct grew through myself, expanding. My will to live flowed increasingly strong within me, getting my determination exploding. When I spoke, I could hear the sound of my voice echoed in the resolute tone of your two voices, which sounded together, just in the middle of my heart ...

L: Oh, Tali, Kila's Helai!

T: Kila's Helai!

S: Yeah, kila's Helai!

… The Geth extended one blast shield, which prevented us to use our targeting laser. We had to penetrate through the Reaper Base, crossing all the enemy's fortifications. We needed to activate the manual door override command. It has been one of the most daring and dangerous battles, and intense, we had ever faced! Well, until that moment, at least! Biotic powers have no effect on the Geth Primes, but fortunately, Tali was there. The teamwork is where our strength lies. So, thanks to Tali's sabotage ability, eventually, we only just got out alive!

… A tremendous explosion occurred! The terrible shock wave hit you hard. You plummeted several feet down, falling heavily on the ground. I heard you scream, but all I could think was the pure panic! I just wanted to reach you. I wanted you to get you safely, and drag you away from that hell! My body was running faster than my thoughts, frozen in the excruciating anguish. So, I reached you, before I even discern you breathe. Before feeling your dazed presence safe inside me.

You were alive! Thanks to the Goddess, the Cerberus enhancements proved precious once again. But, that signal ... was not a signal! It was a damn Reaper! It came roaring out of the hole. It was huge, and it raged only a few meters from us. The Normandy's attack had not even scratched it, but certainly, it'd get it madden!

… The monster had a weak point, but it was too tight for an orbital attack! You needed to use the targeting laser. Unfortunately, there was no other way! When I realized what you were about to do, I felt as if all the air around me had suddenly turned into water. I was falling into a terror ocean and despair. My awareness I was no longer able to breathe, more and more chilling. I stood with my breath held in my chest, for an indefinite time, as the contours of eternity expanded. I knew that you would never back down. You would do it, with your life, if necessary! When I heard your resolute voice gets me inside, your words stopped my heart...

S: EDI you connect the Quarian weapons to the Normandy. Let's get the laser targeting synchronized with the damn whole Fleet!

We left, while I was fighting with all my strength to start to breathe. Slowly but surely, oxygen flowed back inside me, infusing new hope. I told myself that, if we were together, we could do it! However, if I landed, I'd be more on the way, than helpful, and I couldn't risk taking your concentration off, in such a delicate moment. So, there was only one way to help you ... join you in a remote merging!

I felt your muscles tensed, instantly tighten up my body. My neural system frozen in firmness, my heartbeats syncing my own rhythm into yours. - _"Shepard! Please tell me you can feel me!"_ \- Your sweet presence spread in my body in an instant. In my every thought, mingling. - _"I got you loud and clear, My Love! I was waiting for you!"_ \- All my strength flowing inside me, doubling, tripling, exploding! My will was melted with your dogged determination. I felt grow in your confidence, my courage reinvigorated into yours. - _"I'm here, I won't leave you alone! C'mon, let's focus, and let's take that damned beast out, Commander! In the usual way!"_ \- ... - _"Yes, ma'am!"_ -

The first time, the orbital attack only grazed the Reaper. As the only upshot, it noticed about you, who became its favourite target! Reaper's huge, flaming central eye stared at you angrily, while its deadly beam shone threatening, slashing the air, in a bid to turn you to ash. You had to keep moving, rolling on yourself wildly, trying to confuse the Reaper, to take advantage of the moment when it was loading its shot. Heaven and earth were mixed in a dizzying dance, the dark and the light melted together. The high and low directions, dangerously exchanged, disorienting my balance and your. You desperately needed a reference point. - _"The Eye, Shepard! You focus on the eye!"_ -

The second shot was definitely more accurate. The orbital strike hit the Reaper's weak point, throwing the beast to the ground. It wasn't enough! You were completely under tension, really focused. I clearly felt your intention not giving up, roaring inside me. My will to resist, got excited to. Intensely in your thoughts pervaded. You just wanted to take it out, no matter what! I felt the same conviction grow hard inside me ... we could do it! - _"OK, this is it! Just hold in there a little longer! I know you can do it, Shepard! You're so small ... so fast! It's difficult even for it to get you hooked on. Keep on moving, Shepard! C'mon Emy, get the damn target once again! You cannot fail ... woe to you, if you do!"_ \- Your voice warm and confident, spoke to my soul, wildly beating my heart into yours. - _"If you don't go, I won't fail! I promise!"_ -

A shot found its mark, then another one. The Reaper came up, shaking the surrounding land. It widened its flaming eye, which seemed even bigger, awful, riddled with flashes of light. It didn't stop watching you, intense and disturbing. That enormous, monstrous red eye was staring at you, wide open, but it couldn't recharge the beam cannon. The Reaper was finally helpless, and we had our chance ... it was now or never! My mind, in your mind to infuse you calm and quietness. - _"OK, Shepard, you take your time! Stay focused, aim it now, before it recovers. Don't worry, you have all the time you need. You'll get it!"_ \- I could feel all the calm of your concentration, the total silence, the peace of your mind. Then, a thought exploded simultaneously in your head, and in mine - _"Fire!"_ -

… You had no intention to save the Geth, wiping out the Quarians! But, you couldn't let that the short-sighted and bloodthirsty Han'Gerrel's behavior was causing the extinction of the Geth! Inside that server Geth, you understood the Quarians was having a real chance to return to their Home Planet in peace, because the Geth had never been as relentless as the Reapers! So, they could welcome their Creators on Rannoch, to really try starting over together!

Thanks to the upgrades of the Reapers, the Geth could complete their evolution, and achieve full self-consciousness and free will. Tali and the Legion had always been like the opposite faces of the same coin. They both loved their people, both ardently longed for peace. They were a shining example of how Geth and Quarian could learn to be friends again.

S: It's all in your hands, please ... Kila's Helai !

… _"This unit has a soul?"_ The Reaper code upload failed! The error code alarm cried in the air, all around scattered. The dismal failure was announced straight through our hearts. Well, it is curious, isn't it? The sacrifice always demands a heart, but the Legion had a big hole in the place of! However, when he realized that, the Reaper code was not enough, he had no doubt. All he wanted was helping his people. And, help his people would be all he was about to do ... in the only one way! The Legion turned slowly, towards the Rannoch's glorious sky burnt by the sunset. The hope and faith were what we could see that day, as the last sparkling light in his eye vanished away. The Legion fell down to the ground, after being entered the Geth consensus, one last time, disseminating himself in any other Geth, evolving all of them in living creatures and sentient, providing them with a wonderful soul ... his own!

S: Goodbye, My Friend! Kila's Helai!

… We were finally alone, in the Hangar's elevator. I was dying to hold you in my arms, to find myself in your embrace. I had been so afraid of losing you! I had unbearably need to touch you, to feel your breath, the heat of your body. You took me in your arms, hugged me gently. Then, you sighed at me, holding me stronger, as in your sweet tone you said ...

S: Ah ... there's a lot of work needs doing, I know, and I'm bushed! But ... we can't keep dating on the elevator, Little Heart! So, please, come up to me ... 10 minutes, I promise!

L: huh, huh, yeah! I suppose you're right ... OK!

We went in your cabin, and I locked the door because, there was something I longed since the clash with the Reaper had ended. So, I told you shyly ...

L: I am in great need to do something, Shepard. Well, a boundless need ... indeed!

You got closer, taking my hands. We wrapped around our fingers. Your lips tickled my face lighted up, coloring your smile in blue. You kept smiling softly, but you could not hide a hint of impatience in your voice ...

S: Then, do it right away ... what are you waiting for?!

I smiled at you awkwardly, taking my eyes off. Finally, I said ...

L: You don't even know what it is!

But, your hand on my chin, gently pulled my gaze back into yours, as your voice became more and more excited ...

S: hmm, whatever it is ... I feel, I'll love it!

I confided to you my desire, trying to suppress the last ghost of self-doubt in my voice ...

L: I ... well, I would like to feel your heart, Emy ... The strength of its beat, the warmth of your skin on my face, the rhythm of your breath which caresses my cheek, and it keeps me safe and warm!

Your smile lit up the room, as you brought my hands onto your lips, kissing, and tenderly stroking them with your cheeks. My fingers slowly guided to unbutton your uniform. I looked for your heart, travelling down your skin with my lips, sweetly. When I reached your chest, I laid my face onto that beat, gently. Your heartbeat was steady, so strong that it erased any tension, dispelled all the fear. You held me in your embrace, more intensely, saying ...

S: Hey, you're driving my poor heart crazy, if you do that!

L: I love you, Emily! And, my heart has been already totally insane anyway ... for you!

S: Hey, my little Baby Girl, I love you too! Well, you know, actually, I'd be in great need of something, too ...

L: Oh, whatever you want ... you shall have!

S: Well, I have this irrepressible urge and irresistible of your wonderful lips for days, but ... I'm not talking about an "ordinary" kiss. Oh no, of course, I want the sweetest kiss you can find!

I closed my eyes, as I was approaching your face. I let myself guided by your breath, your mouth patiently waiting. My lips slipped slowly towards your own, stroking them, you smothered with many small kisses. Soft kisses, at first, and delicate, which grew more and more into a deep, long kiss, and ardent. I interlaced myself in your hands, totally merged with your senses. I was filled with your infinite sweetness, getting my senses carried away by your boundless emotion. Till, I was pervaded by your sultry voice, once again ...

S: Oh, Little Heart ... now, that's called a kiss! I love you, Liara! This has been so amazing! I hope, it wasn't the last one!

I replied, whispering on your lips, gently wrapped in your arms. Suddenly, the war seemed to us infinitely far ...

L: Oh, wouldn't worry about it, MyLife! I still have some hundreds of thousands kisses like that, and ... it seems, you're a very lucky girl because, all my kisses belong to you!

… Liara, look at Shepard's face, the sweetest gaze lights her eyes. Shepard is still, between her bed clothes, her eyes are closed, her expression is peaceful, as if asleep. She is stable, so changeless, so far away. Liara leans on Shepard, the hint of a smile on her lips. She slightly pulls the sheets with two fingers, revealing the Shepard's skin. Liara observes the slow movement of the chest, and steady. The Shepard's gentle breathing reveals her heartbeat. Liara approaches her lips, to caress the Shepard's heave. Until, she gently lays her cheek on Shepard's heart, just like that day.

Liara closes her eyes, and let herself be lulled by Shepard's breath, so quiet, continuous, tireless. From Shepard's beat, strong and safe, which is not at all changed and, now is getting faster and faster, just like that day, aboard the Normandy. Shepard is calling her. She is speaking in silence with the same wonderful words of love! So, Liara hugs to Shepard, caressing her lips once again. She is hiding a tear, who secretly crosses the limit of her eye, stealthy and silent. Now, Liara would have a great need of that kiss. But, her sweet voice can hide all the blues, as she says ...

L: Oh, Emy ... you remember that kiss, don't you? It's been wonderful! You know, I miss your kisses so much! You ... oh, you're so sweet, MyStar, and amazing! Well, when you come back, you'll have to kiss me for hours because, we've so much to catch up on!

Liara smirks, while she travels with her imagination. The thought when Shepard will wake, is able to get her soul full of joy. A chill pervades her voice, as she says ...

L: You know, My Star, I'm not at all sure that a lifetime, it will be enough! ...

To be continued ...


	30. With no reason to hate!

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

 **Chapter 29**

 **With no reason to hate!**

 **(one last reason for faith!)**

… Karin starts talking to Aethyta, with a delicate smile. She cannot hide a thread of emotion in her voice …

K: Oh, Thyta! You've such a sweet daughter! You know, when Liara remembers the most intimate moments with Shepard, and deeps, I feel like my heart burst out of tenderness! Well, I'd really want to run out and embrace her! I'd really want to hold her tight, with all my affection, and let her know, how much close I am!

Athyta gets up to reach Karin. Her eyes getting wet in secret, as soon as she looks at her. The love flames the Aethyta's inside, like a sweet fire able to warm all her soul. Karin is still back turned. She is standing, motionless, next the terminal. Aethyta approaches her mate, and wraps her waist with her own arms. She gently leans on Karin's back, looking for her neck. Aethyta touches it with their soft lips slightly-parted, as she closes her eyes. She sighs, as she feels Karin, who wraps her arms, and tilts her head, putting it on Aethyta's shoulder, gently, while they both float into the sweet tenderness of that embrace. Then, Aethyta makes a grimace with proud, exclaiming in a shiny tone ...

A: Oh yeah ... that's my Little Chick! Here is the best example of brain, charm, and quad, all in the same amazing creature! You know, Little Nugget, I can't even describe, how much I want to hug her, too! Holy Tits! I'm so proud of her, Karin! I love her, beyond all fucking limit, and... well, I really hope, one day, I'll get the chance to prove it to my daughter!

Perhaps, Aethyta's words did not mean "that thing," nevertheless, Karin feels the beating of her heart quickly reach a wild unbridled rhythm. Her stomach is suddenly upset with the feeling of losing the love of her life that is exploding both in her head, and soul. Every time the thought comes, she feels totally unprepared for. Karin feels a sharp pain spreading within every part of her body, like if she had been struck by the slap of a giant hand. Although her voice is sweet, reassuring, her scared look urgently needs of confidence. So, it runs to take refuge in the Aethyta's passionate eyes. Just a moment before talking, Karin realizes, she is going to answer with the precise words that, she had promised herself not to say ... anymore!

K: Aw, I'm sure you will!

Karin pauses quickly her words. All it takes is staying cool, to find the proper spirit, a good balance of her will over her fears. The Aethyta's love can revitalize the mood of Karin, cleared away any fear. Karin follows her instincts able to guide her voice, as the power of her love ignites her gaze of light. She is really happy only when Aethyta is happy. All that she wants is looking at her who smiles. That is why, Karin can hide all her fear under the soothing tone of her words ...

K: Fear not, Sweetie, it's never too late! There are times in life, no matter how adult you are, you will always need a father! Liara's got a long life ahead of her, a fascinating future, and unknown! Your presence, your priceless support will be a precious commodity to her, my Love. I feel it deep down inside. You'll be a great father to Liara, Thyta ... from now on!

Aethyta puts her bright smile on Karin's lips. She kisses her in silence, very gently, until her gratitude leaves way to a heightened state of arousal ...

A: Hey, Little Bunny... hmm you're spoiling me, and you know that, don't you?! Oh, but please, Sugary, don't try to stop you because, I go crazy when you spoil me! You know, Babe, your confidence means a lot to me ... thanks! Anyway, I don't wanna look like a crybaby, or an old fucking moron drowned in a sea of saccharine, but... oh, to hell! I'm so sorry for the Legion! He was a pretty cool guy, with his pockets full of rattle noise, but with a true heart, with much more soul than many dick heads, and pancake butt, I can recall!

Karin wants to cry and laugh at the same time. She gently moves in the Aethyta's embrace. Her hands are looking for her lover. They stay silent for a moment, standing, facing each other. The fingers intertwine the fingers, gazes adoringly each other, their lips still seduced, with the same excited breath. Finally, they comfortably sit on the bed, wrapped one in the arms of the other, as Karin, with a breath of seduction in her voice, whispers ...

K: Yeah, you hit the nail on the head! You know, I'm pretty sad too. Poor Legion ... he was my friend! So, my "hot piece of cake", I'm afraid, we seriously need to brainstorm, if we want to get the evening straightened out.

Aethyta can barely hide her grimace of excitement, while her deep voice is becoming ever more seductive ...

A: So, well! How about hot stuff like ... sex, sex and sex ... and then, cuddles and cuddles, and finally, some more ... sex?!

Karin can barely handle the wave of chills seducing her skin, while her sweet voice becomes more and more intriguing ...

K: Hmm, actually, your plan sounds intriguing like hell! But, first ... you have to dance!

… The night of Liara is sleepless and dark, so long that it seems never to end! She clings tightly to her pillow, in the solace of the sheets. When she closes her eyes, she can feel like into the Shepard's reassuring warm embrace. She hopes all her anxiety gets swept away in a gust of wind. She wants to be falling asleep, not to think about tomorrow, but... she cannot do it! She is consumed by anxiety impossible to ignore. Every time Liara thinks back to Thessia, and all that horrible agony, she feels an unbearable physical pain! The slow, but inexorable torment of that day, completely takes her breath away. Whenever Liara thinks that, tomorrow she will need to find the strength to relive the Thessia's nightmare with Shepard, the chills run on the skin, her heart starts to ache!

Liara knows how difficult and painful for both of them it will be. She is scared about because her wounds are still open, and she is wondering if they will never stop bleeding. However, she is aware that, recalling that day can help Shepard to come back. So, Liara tries to get some comfort, thinking that tomorrow, she will be able even to perceive the deepest side of Shepard, back inside her. They both will be closely connected to their most intimate memories as a single soul. This seductive thought makes it possible for Liara's mind to escape the pain. So, she lingers in some beautiful memories, and pleasant, which belong only to them. Those moments so important and unforgettable, to be infused in the silent dark of the night, the strength and all the courage that Liara immensely needs!

Finally, the frightening darkness that is still creeping in Liara thoughts dilutes in the morning light. The painful discomfort, which heavy on her heart fades away. She has to get up in a hurry, to face that terrible day, she must do it immediately, and with determination! No matter how it hurts! Liara repeats herself, she can do it because, she is not alone!

... Liara sits next to Shepard, emphatically squeezing her hand. She keeps the Shepard hand jealously guarded into her own, not saying a word, as her heart starts beating like a drum, once again. So, she takes a big breath, trying to control her voice as best it can. She knows full well that Shepard already guessed ...

L: Once we came nearby my home planet, I was stabbed in the middle of my heart, by the harsh reality, like an ice knife. Eventually, the Reapers arrived on Thessia! The moment that I always dreaded had come! No one had been able to avoid it ... I hadn't been able to! I felt my heart burst in my chest, beating in my throat, hammering in my head. After the Earth, Palaven, Tuchanka and the battle on Rannoch ... it was the turn of Thessia! My house ... my people ... we were put to fire and sword!

Just one certainty inside. You'd never leave me alone in such a terrible time! As we were walking to the Hangar, you came closer, guiding my gaze firmly in your eyes full of light. Your voice was soothing, determined, and tenacious. As if by some miracle, it ripped me away from my anguish ...

S: Hey, calm down! You've to stay quiet, you heard me?! No panic, Liara, stay sharp! ... Whatever happens, you're not alone! Remember, I'll be there, beside you, all along, and I won't leave you alone! I love you, Little One! We gonna stop them, Liara, in the usual way! If you hang in there long enough ... everything will be okay!

You wrapped me with your conviction, like the warmth of a soft blanket, near the fireplace fire, so heartening. An immediate relief pervaded me. My tone became stubborn, the sweet, but determined voice, as I said ...

L: Yeah, we will! I love you so much, Emy! And ... I couldn't get through this, without you! So, you stay by my side, and don't worry because, I'll never give up! Let's go!

… In the black sky above Thessia, the Reapers seemed to me bigger and bigger, invincible. They were landing in forces, determined to annihilate the all of us, with no reason to hate! They were sweeping away my people, with no mercy, no way out! You felt my thoughts within your heart, like a scream. You knew so well the kind of torment I was facing in my soul. You had already suffered the same despair, on your homeworld! So, you just wanted to protect me from your same pain!

S: Don't worry, we are about to find the Catalyst, and we'll save Thessia!

I wanted to believe you, but ... there was too much love in your voice! Nevertheless, I clung my heart to your words, with all the strength of my despair, trying to turn your words in my conviction ...

L: I hope you're right!

… I just couldn't hold myself focused! The sight of my planet, so cruel and senseless was beating on me! Just once in my life I felt something more awful and intense, before. When ... you were dead, and ... it lasted two years! I was obsessed it was too late to stop them. I couldn't put a lid on my concern, as my dismay was spreading across!

The town was a nightmare! Our eyes scratched by nothing but desolate battlefields, scattered of rubble, burned. Everywhere explosions, and dead, and smoke. Just a dense black smoke that wrapped the cries, stifling my hope in the darkness, as I was struggling wildly, with all my might not to burst into tears ...

… The more we went ahead, the more my mood got worse. Nothing was as I remembered, and I couldn't get over it! Wherever I put my gaze, my own people were falling! We were pouring down, like unstoppable tears shed from desperate eyes, so grieving! The supremacy of the Reapers was crushing us, their brutal arrival, and ruthless left no way out! The Reapers were uprooting us, from our land, with the utmost indifference. They were falling down from the sky, to eradicate us, from our beloved home, like weeds from the ground. They were everywhere, totally indifferent to any prayer, or reason. With the cold insensitivity, they were determined to turn to dust any faint hope, and every fragile life, who bravely tried to stop them!

I kept looking at my planet burning down, and I felt as tore apart. Luckily, you had no intention to allow me to surrender! Your voice was like a shake, a firm grip that induced me not to give up, pushed me to react. I couldn't stop myself, I had to grab onto your conviction, with all my strength. I needed to hope, until the end!

… My anger grew step by step, turning into fury. So huge, so violent, so out of control that, I could face anything, and tear it down! We moved fast, made our way through a powerful suppressive fire. We were so determined to reach the Temple that nothing seemed able to stop us!

We went through the dozens of destroyed buildings. We climbed mountains of desolate ruins. We crossed galleries teeming with enemies, avoided fires. The smoke, and the smell of death, were endless. They were scattered everywhere, like an unbearable cloak which crawling in that hell, maliciously! The battle raged all around, as my people fell to the dozens ... hundreds, overwhelmed by an unstoppable river of death and pain!

The only thing that kept me from going crazy, losing my mind in that nightmare ... it was you! ... Oh, Shepard, only your Love that, I felt pulsing unbridled inside me, prevented me from losing my reason forever, into the fiery flames of Thessia!

… No pain from the shots I suffered, no sign of fatigue, no fear. Just anger inside me! A fierce and ravenous rage, which was devouring me from within, preventing me from falling. I was supported by the fury that made me move tirelessly toward to a single one destination, and vital!

Thanks to the courage of the lieutenant Kurin and her troops. To the specialist Cayla, to the last one soldier survived at the Outpost Tykis. Thanks to Taron one, to Taron five, and thanks to all those ones who sacrificed themselves to protect us, eventually, we managed to reach the Temple. I was bleeding inside! I just wanted, with all my heart that, so much sacrifice was not in vain!

... The Temple was so vast, and deserted, and silent. The scientists lying on the ground, just below the altar. Their gorges were brutally cut off!

All my life, I had believed my race was special, clever, and by its very nature evolved. Javik talked in his usual insensible tone, saying knife wounds instead of words. So, on a sudden, my Goddess wasn't a Goddess, and my people weren't the people I believed! Knowledge, power, influence! Unfortunately, what Javik was saying made more and more sense.

How gullible I'd been! I thought, the Asari were above the ordinary political interests, far from the usual dirty power plays. I believed my people were friendly, and selfless ... that our civilization arose from our own mind, certainly not thanks to the Prothean's elevation! Instead, all of our history seemed connected to a secret, with a bang! Some precious relics obtained who knows when, and who knows where. Something so jealously concealed, over the millennia, for no other purpose than selfishly benefit of the technological advantages that it kept, for our own gain!

I never felt so stupid in my whole life! I was deceived, betrayed, and left with a bleeding heart! I was ashamed of my species, but ... I felt too bad to accept it, yet! I was heart and soul hoping it wasn't true! However, the real truth was right there, just in front my eyes, hidden in plain sight, behind the altar of an ancient Goddess, but fake!

My people had disguised the presence of a Prothean artifact just in front of an altar of the faith! They did all this not to share the content with anyone, to gain some benefits! It was really humiliating to know! Humiliating and unforgivable! Suddenly, the legendary "Asari Civilization" was crumbling under my feet, into a thousand pieces. It was crashing noisily to the ground, along with the giant statue of a false goddess!

… When the sparkling sphere of energy began to speak in a graspable language, we were astonished. In a blink of an eye, our hope of survival reached a spike of optimism! We had some questions in urgent need to be answered, and no intention to lose such an opportunity!

However, according to the "bright spark" revealed by the Prothean VI, our only option was annihilation! We couldn't agree with such unacceptable plan! We knew far too well, how critical the situation was. However, the successful completion of the Crucible was too close, to give up! We had no intention to accept our role of victims, and we desperately wanted to escape our destiny! No one was allowed to tell us to surrender, without fighting ... not even Vendetta!

S: Then, we'll be the first. Tell us what the Catalyst is!

… When the VI detected indoctrination presence, someone we did not expect to meet was entering the Temple! Cerberus sent his vilest henchman to take over our data! The Illusive Man's delusional exaltation made you both angry and shivering! He was raving, trying to convince you to help him, getting the Reapers control.

You've tried in every way to tear that mad man away from his own insanity, but in vain! There was an unbridgeable gap between the Illusive Man and us. He seemed to be lost forever! When you realized, you couldn't convince him to desist from his foolish intentions, your bitterness mingled in the contempt, the anger turned into mercy. Your debt of gratitude grew into disappointment, your frustration in deep grudge. There was nothing else to do, but putting an end to your connection with him, once and for all, in the only possible way!

S: You're either with me or against me. There's nothing gray about that!

… That infernal snake was preparing to fight! We had a score to settle, and we were waiting for! When his powerful barrier began to yield, Kai-Leng realized that, sooner or later, our combined approach would take him out. So, he had planned to draw you out first. Leng kept one move ahead, and he plunged his sword on the floor, as he was jumping in a flash toward me, screaming!

He caught me off guard, like an unskilled dumb! I didn't even have time to react. Leng swooped down and threw me up against Javik, who was quite far away. I hit on him so hard way that, we both fell down the ground ... very painfully!

Kai-Leng ordered the Gunship fire on the Temple's supports. He used me, to lure you into a trap, by getting you were on the shooting line of the Gunship. You started running immediately, but it was already too late, saving yourself, virtually impossible! Missiles crumbled the columns, you were very close. The wave from the blast threw you into the air, with violence. The floor was crumbling all around your feet, while the columns were disintegrating, one by one, everything precipitating in the underground.

You rolled, jumping like a cat, in the desperate attempt to avoid the chasm, which was swallowing you up, but in vain! The floor of the Temple no longer existed, all around you. When I saw you fall down, my heart stopped! - "Shepard!" - ... I heard my scream into your mind. I was immediately imbued with the power of your promise that was resounding, tireless and everywhere, bouncing in your thoughts, and all around myself. - "I love you, I love you ... I swear, never again!" - ... I felt your muscles painfully contracted, all your strength gathered in your hands, all your faith wildly clung to your love for me! Then, a peremptory word, from your anger to my anger. - "Get him! C'mon, put that damn bastard it down! Hurry up, Liara, go!" - My cry of pain was so acute that, it ripped you out of our connection straight away.

For a long moment, I ran out of my breath, frozen in terror! Until, I saw your honey color hair that climbed up from the crater on the floor. That's when I realized the pain I've felt was my own! I was stunned, confused, and I couldn't move. My left shoulder badly beaten from the fall. All over my body sharp pain prevented me to walk. I was struggling with myself, to not pass out. Unfortunately, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get up! I was totally helpless, so powerless. I could only look at Kai-Leng, who seized our data. I couldn't keep Leng from causing another collapse. All I could do was stand there, helpless once again, watching you while you were falling!

My whole life was suspended in midair less than a hair's breadth from my grief. My destiny desperately bonded to your fate, once again! You were hanging in the void, still hovering over the edge of that abyss. Just the four fingers kept grabbing you to your life. You were struggling, with all your strength, not to let you drop down! I felt your presence explode inside me back, with all the power of your Love. The intensity of that invincible promise was caressing my skin, tenderly. It deeply ran through myself, in every meander of my soul, echoing. - "Never again, I swear, never again!" - Your strength was nourishing mine, it filled my resolve! ... I couldn't watch you die. I didn't want to ... never more! - "Oh, please, my Love, hang in there!" -

This time, I could help you, and I wanted to! I had to react, whatever the cost. I wanted to find the strength to get up, to run, to reach you! For once, I had to be on time, no matter what, or ... or I had to hold you tight, while we both were falling down into the void, bonded together with the same heavy fate! My terrible fear of losing you again gave me the strength! So, I simply stopped listening at my pain. Finally, no wound could stop me, no more. I got back on my feet, screaming your name! I quickly reached the edge, and I threw myself towards you, leaning out as much I could ...

L: Shepard! Hang on!

I held you firmly, with superhuman energy, I never had before! I couldn't explain how, but I was holding you in my arms, and ... Goddess! I couldn't let you go! You were clinging in my arms, with all your last strength, hanging on to me, and crushing, and climbing on my body. Unfortunately, when you managed to rise, Leng was already out of range. He was running away aboard a shuttle, into the Thessia's leaden sky!

The huge Reapers obscured the sun. They went down inexorably, and swept away our last defenses, our last hope. Comm signals cried in horrible ways, getting our impotence dilate. The heaviness of our defeat exaggerated in our helplessness!

L: Oh, my Goddess, why?! How can they do that with ... with no reason to hate?!

… I was reaching for your eyes on Thessia, but you ran away from me, eluding every glance. You didn't say a word! We both were soul wounded! I felt like if the frost paralyzed my heart. The ice, invading every painful thought, so hurting. We were sitting in there in silence, for all the way back. I felt your guilt heavy, spread all around my grief, and your pain merged deeply into my own, nourishing it. I wanted to talk to you, but whatever I tried to say did immediately suffocate in my throat.

… The last person you wanted to see was Tevos! You had not even the courage to put the comm on. You were waiting, abandoned against that wall. Your arm resting on the partition, your eyes painted with darkness. You were broken inside, and you felt like a knot around your throat. You struggled hard against your tears in balance on your obstinacy that barely fought them back. The time resounded endless in the communicator's cry, which bounced tirelessly against the walls of the room. Its echo was cutting your soul like a damn blade. It took a lot of trouble, to find the spirit to answer ...

S: Councilor ... the mission ...

You told her everything. You ripped out every single word from your heart, and you got in return a deep soul wound. As long as, the words got a voice, all your wounds began to bleed, profusely, as you felt like your soul was screaming. The term "defeat" was which hurt you the most!

… For a fleeting moment, I met your gaze, in the War Room. Your eyes had the color of defeat, but your feelings hadn't changed, and ... not even mine! Your guilt trip was blazing into the fire of my torment, and now more than ever, I felt bonded to you. We both were burning with pain together, like we were merged in the same flame.

… After the briefing, I went looking for Javik. I couldn't bear his high and mighty attitude a second longer. There was so much anger in my veins, and disappointment, and shame! Suddenly, I felt like the dumbest person of my species! Javik never missed an opportunity to be blowhard, he made me feel like a moron! The Protheans turned out to be a species of imperialist, generally ruthless colonizers! Javik wanted everyone to know that, he considered all the other races like inferior beings. He really was the last "shining example," and insolent of his own species!

All of a sudden, I was feeling the disappointment growing within me. I've spent 50 years of my youth, studying a race, with such behaviors and attitudes, so controversial towards the other races, who sometimes sounded nothing less than despicable! Javik knew some things about my species important enough to get the outcome of our mission changed, but ... he didn't say anything! I felt like I would never forgive him for that!

I burst in his cabin, screaming. My body protected into a blue cover, my hands, ready to throw energy spheres. I was furious. I felt like I might explode in a terrible storm able to slash the Javik's cabin in two halves.

L: You! You arrogant, overbearing, and self-important specimen of your race! You perfectly knew the meaning of the Temple artifacts. Maybe, you also took part in a number of so-called "elevation" missions, didn't you?! Oh, but you couldn't help but feel like the best in the Galaxy! Of course, your precious breath didn't even worth a shred of reply to some simple requests, regarding crucial issues!

I wonder why you "enlightened mind" have never considered, how important could it've been for us, to know any precious details about my people's elevation?! For example, the religious pretext, able to handle some findings such as the beacon on Thessia in a more efficient way!

Javik kept turning his shoulders, entirely unsympathetic, like if he did not even hear me. Until, his haughty tone of voice set my rage on fire ...

J: Stop whining Asari! Do you think you defeat the Reapers with tears!?

L: Ah, of course not! But, for sure, it'd be a lot easier, we pull that off thanks to your goddamn arrogance! Anyway, if you don't like this cycle, Javik, don't worry! You know, we might be even least developed than you, but I tell you, our stasis pods are perfectly efficient. All you have to do is ask! I'll provide you personally with a new and perfectly functioning one. So, we'll remove our trivial stupidity from your presence, and we'll get rid of your arrogance for at least another 50,000 years, all at the same time!

Suddenly, your voice pierced the room like a shot, wrapping my wrath of tenderness. Gradually, your endorsement softened my voice, it stopped my hand, got my anger faded away. Until, I felt my contempt turned into compassion.

… I was running back to my cabin, as my torment inside was going through the roof a second at a time. My urge to cry was unbridled. I felt tears spilling out of my eyelashes, out of control, while sighs were about to explode in my throat. I locked the door just in time, before I burst into tears, like the river overflows its banks.

I fell on my bed, and I let myself go, easy prey of my despair. After a few minutes, the buzzer started ringing, but I wanted to be alone. I didn't want to speak to anyone. So, I let it buzz, as long as, the EDI's voice got startled me ...

E: Liara, please sorry! I didn't want to be forced to break into communications, but we need to talk, urgently! I apologize, I infringed your personal privacy, but I am very ... worried. This is about Shepard!

EDI's voice was moderate and measured, but some sort of subtle undertone of anxiety could be guessed. I was both surprised and alarmed, and my tension got me immediately stopped my tears.

L: Shepard!? ... EDI, what does it mean?

EDI spoke gently, as if she had the purpose to reassure me, and at the same time, she was trying to comfort me ...

E: My scanning reports of Shepard's armor during the mission detected stress levels really alarming, Liara. Greater than those of the Skillian assault, even major than those on Elisyum! You know, my findings had never been as out of range as today, in no other mission, not even on the Collectors Base. Actually, I suppose this was far more than a mission for Shepard. So, she is feeling really guilty about not saving your home planet, your people, and ... well, that's hurting her! You know, when Shepard wears her armor, I constantly get under control the bio-metric conditions of her body, and ... when Kai-Leng hit you ...

EDI paused, while I felt like if the whole universe suspended in the air was about to crumble into a thousand pieces. In the room the silence was both unbearable and deafening, and sharp as a razor. Finally, she said ...

E: Well, she must love you so much, Liara! You know, there was not a single bio-metric value, not meaningfully altered. I'm not very good at matters of the heart, yet. I just thought, you needed to know! Maybe, it might help you both to overcome with this pain. Come on, Liara, you've to stay strong because ... I'm sure even Shepard needs you!

The words of EDI, such a display of friendship brought a wave of positivity. For a moment, I even had the feeling to feel better!

L: Oh, EDI! Thank you for saying that, my friend! I can feel inside how much Shepard needs me, believe me, and ... you know, I need her so much! But, don't worry, I'm very close to her, and she can feel that. None of us is alone in all of this!

E: Oh, I see. That's good for both of you. I glad to know.

EDI's tone became dark, pretty confused ...

E: Liara, I'm so... sorry for Thessia!

The fate of Thessia had been killing me, so I took it out with EDI ...

L: Oh EDI, how many lies! If at least, I had known about the beacon! Perhaps, the Council would listen to us! Maybe, Shepard didn't have to spend six months in jail! And, who knows ... maybe, we could have finished the Crucible years ago, and today, we should not see the destruction of all our planets, helplessly! Oh, Goddess! My mother knew it, can you believe?! She ... she knew the truth about the Temple! But, how the hell did she know about the beacon?! Oh, why?! Why didn't she never speak me about that?!

Soon, other tears began to press hard on my discomfort, becoming more and more difficult to suffocate. EDI's voice was sweet and peaceful, once again. In spite of everything, EDI's words sounded like plausible. I got a new perspective that, incredibly, made me feel like I could love my mom even more than I did ...

E: Information to theorize are insufficient! However, my projection of possible scenario shows as foreseeable that, after hiding the beacon for millennia, to reveal its presence, it would be backfired badly to your species, and cause for contempt. Most likely, the Asari would've run out of their political authority, and they would draw many enemies in the whole galaxy. In addition, you should consider that, the subtraction of Prothean's technology is severely punished in the Council space. So, it's highly likely that, your mother just wanted to protect you, as well as, she was trying to protect your species.

… Shepard is still, between her bed clothes, her eyes are closed, her expression is peaceful, as if asleep. Liara feels an intense need to dip in the Shepard's senses, an urge to feel her inside, to mix their emotions, to take comfort in each other. She gently holds in Shepard's hands, wrapping their bodies with a vivid blue halo. Liara's heart slows, the breath becomes deep, then, her eyes embrace the eternity.

… Aethyta has been silent for a long time, in Karin's room. She was motionless, lying on the bed, closed eyes, next to Karin, hand in hand. Aethyta's fingers twisted through the Karin's confidence, her soul tangled in the sweet solace of Karin. Aethyta did witness every word with emotion, reliving each moment together with Liara, in a vortex of emotions. Pain and consternation turned into anger and dismay.

From time to time, a silent tear, escaped from Aethyta's eye, then from the other one ... a few times from both her eyes. She has listened, speechless, dragged herself through the darkness of the memories. She has been carried away, into a dark river of sadness, where she inevitably was absorbed.

As soon as Liara begins the mental merge, Karin is approaching her lips to Aethyta's hand, gently touching it. Her voice is very attentive, as she tries to smile ...

K: I'm so sorry, Sweetie! I know how bad it is! Hey, why don't you come here ... in my arms?!

Liara's mood ran over even through the Aethyta, who feels lost. She is still looking for a safe path through the darkness. A refuge able to shed some light, to start walking, to find her way home. Aethyta approaches Karin in silence, hugs her. She seeks her lips, as she leans on Karin's cheek, abandoning herself completely to her love. Aethyta tries to hide her suffering tone, but it is difficult, most and more.

A: Thanks, Sugary, I love you so much! ... Shit! It was horrible! My poor little kid! She had to find a shit load, all at once, and in a fucking hell!

Karin hugs back. Aethyta feels warmed by the heat of her feelings, caressed by the softness of her voice ...

K: Oh, I know! That day, I was there! We all were in despair! Liara was upset, and Shepard ... well, she was crushed! Joker called me. He told me about the armor scanning report. You know, the extremely high levels of stress were pretty normal for Shepard, because she never had "ordinary missions"! So, as her doctor, I used to observing very often her values out of range. However, that day it was different! Shepard's vital values could kill any other human being, instantly. But, in spite of that, her body did seem like she was in great shape!

Anyway, I must admit that, I was very concerned about! That's why I told Joker that, I was gonna go to check on Shepard right away. But, he did start sniggering, exclaiming, -"Check on her?! Oh ooh, you can forget about it, Doc! You know, she's just gone to Liara. Since the poor girl feels even worse about that, they'll put their noses out of that cabin who knows when! Do you know what Shep told me, when I pointed out to her the EDI's reports?! - "Don't worry about me Joker. I'm fine. I'm just in love, that's all!" ... Oh, well, poor Joker! You know, he cared of Shepard, too!

Then, Karin asked the only thing that Aethyta never would have wanted to reply ...

K: By the by, tell me about you, Sweetie ... perhaps were you there that day?

Aethyta lingers for a moment. She withholds the answer within, while a part of her wants to get away. Aethyta's mind quickly goes opt for a number of possible options, while her stomach begins to hurt. She feels the heart suddenly jumping into her throat. It starts beating like a drum, as if Aethyta's chest was not big and strong enough, to keep it in. Suddenly, the fear comes, like a storm wave, able to shake Aethyta, through and through, before leaving her alone in the grip of her confusion.

The Karin's loving gaze is awaiting with a hint of concern. As she looks at Aethyta, a deep sense of empathy is softening on Karin's face. The presence of Karin produces a great joy in Aethyta that can explode, and makes her burn like a fire. Aethyta is deeply in love with Karin, and overflowing with emotion. She can feel the love of Karin, growing in every cell, to travel in every sensation. It is a simple question, but with a reply pretty darned complicated. However, Aethyta cannot lie ... she won't! Her voice becomes steady, innocent. She is conscious that, the time to tell the truth has come...

A: No, I wasn't there! Thanks to the Goddess, I was already gone away! ... Actually, after the Cerberus attack at the Citadel, I came back on Thessia. You know, I stayed there for a while because, I did stick around the Temple. There were some stuffs urged to be verified. Anyway, I didn't stay long. So, when those bastards attacked Thessia, I was on Illium!

Karin cannot hold the gasp of astonishment. She touches lightly the face of Aethyta, eye to eye. Aethyta would like to hide her embarrassment, to be run away from the veil of reproof in the Karin's gaze, but instead... she cannot do. The Karin's tone of voice sounds like a bitter rebuke, as she says ...

K: Hey, wait a moment! What does it mean you had to "stick around" the Temple, Thyta?! What the hell were you doing in there?!

Aethyta feels her own heart beating in her neck, all her veins get pulse. She feels invaded by inexorable fear. The last thing she wants is to hurt Karin. Aethyta takes the hands of Karin, and kisses them tenderly, with closed eyes. When she looks up, the curiosity of her mate melts together the dark of her eyes. Aethyta's voice is like a sweet whisper ...

A: Well, I needed to check the security seals! ... You know, Little Nugget, I suppose, it's time to tell you, who I really am! Come here, let's sit down. You know, it's a long story!

to be continued ...


	31. Aethyta's secret!

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

 **Chapter 30**

 **Aethyta's secret!**

… Aethyta's voice is excited, hesitant, reluctant, as she is looking for the words that slowly become a river. Thoughts follow each other, they advance, continuously flow through the most painful memories. Then, they come, streaming down all around some other wonderful times. Eventually, words scream impetuously, in the midst of emotions, galloping like a whirlwind, along a whole life …

A: Ha, to hell! Dammit! ... Karin, I ... I'm the last Athame's Priestess, and that was ... well, that was my fuck'n Temple!

Aethyta's voice strikes Karin from within. It invades her, like a stormy wave, breaking against the rocks, leaving just splashes of dismay inside her. Everywhere scattered like a thousand white foam sprays. Every word seems a breath of wind that whispers to the frost of the night, stroking in the darkness its stifling torment. In the bewildered tone of the same sounds, which scratch and then waver, dissolving in the fragile balance of the Karin's legs ...

K: What?! Gods of high Olympus! I think, I'm going to faint! ... Thyta, I can hardly believe my ears! So, I guess you might want to come clean with me, Sweetie! And, you need to be convincing enough because ... well, you know, I'm afraid this is one of the two or three things you can't just decide to hide me! Especially, when you look in my eyes, and ... you can tell me "I love you!"

Aethyta feels bumping against the same rock. She is striking violently, at the mercy of the same stormy wave. Aethyta feels the scream of the storm falling down her throat, turning into a frosty wind, which imprisons her breath, holds it for a long time blocked, like suspended in the grip of a myriad of tiny needles of stinging ice. She barely brushes aside the fear of fainting, as surrounds Karin's shoulders with her hands, and gently guide her to meet her own gaze. Aethyta's eyes are so sweet, and deep, and truthful that, Karin cannot help but indulge in, gently receiving Aethyta's lips that timidly touch her own lips, while Aethyta's silky voice whispers again, all the love she feels for Karin ...

A: I love you! ... I really love you, Karin, and ... I never lied about what I feel for you! Please, forgive me! I left the Temple for centuries, and ... well, better we start from the beginning! ... Do you remember, when I told you about my parents?

Karin can still perceive the wave of pain in her stomach. She feels back the same impulse of empathy, the identical urge of support. The loving zeal toward Aethyta explodes inside Karin, like the thunder of a thunderstorm, and she has to struggle hard, to resist the initial gut reaction to hug Aethyta, holding her tight. Karin's voice is still crossed by a shiver of compassion, as she says …

K: Oh, sure ... it was horrible!

The flash of tenderness in Karin's eyes come through the remorse of Aethyta, like a caress. It makes her tread less uncertain, more steady her voice ...

A: Yeah! You know, My love, when I lost my mother in ... in that damned crappy way, I went through a very tough time in my life! I dropped into a motherfucking black hole, which drew me deeper and deeper! The more I struggled to resist, the more the damn bastard inside me could suck my will, absorbed my strength, dragged lower and lower, head-down in that shit! I was weak, hurt, disaffected. I tried to resist for a while, to react, but I was just a foolish little girl, in the grip of an excruciating pain!

I didn't know, how the hell, to get out of it! I surrounded myself with a lot of people, yet ... I felt so bloody on my own! That damned discomfort never passed. There was nothing, in the fucking universe that, could give me any purpose. So, eventually, I fucked it up! You know, I wandered for years, adrift, at the mercy of myself, to my depression! I was trying to numb myself with anything I could get! Ha, sex, alcohol, and ... junk! Well, a lot of dope, and all sorts of shit you can think. Karin, I was completely lost! All I wanted was to feel befuddled ... not to be compelled to listen anymore! One day, I was stumbling around, in the desperate attempt to find some junk. Athame may forgive me! I was so mashed, I couldn't ... ha, I couldn't stand on my feet!

I felt like crap! That cursed Hallex I'd gotten was "Varren shit". Bad stuff, who knows what sort of rubbish coursed through my veins! I thought my time had come. Suddenly, I saw myself like I was falling into hell, drowned in an ocean of shit even bigger. I was scared shitless! So, I came into the first public place I saw. Well, you know ... it was the Temple of Athame! At that time, it was very busy. A ceremony in honor of the Goddess was going on. I suddenly fell to the ground, and I ... I believed to die!

And instead, I blacked out. I woke up two days later, in a bed perfumed with flowers of Charn, under the eyes of some peachy Temple's maids, who were watching me worried. Ha, I was shit! However, they were very nice, kind and forgiving. You know, they cured me lovingly, for weeks, for months. They slowly straightened me out, tearing me off from all my addictions, all in a row! However, my wage as a dancer was no longer enough! I was a bloody junkie! I was high, drunk or both, for most of the time. So, for drugs, the drinking, and everything else, I racked up a ton of debts. On top of that, I was just kicked out of my room at the "Blue Temptation". Well, I was completely broke, and fucking stuck without anywhere to go!

So, long story short, I stayed at the nunnery! By necessity before. More for gratitude than for faith, later! Yeah, sounds crazy, isn't it! But, you know, the priestess Solhareis noticed me personally. She saw who knows what in me. A great biotic potential I guess, I didn't know I had. She convinced me to become a disciple of Athame! So, I started an internship, which lasted almost two hundred years! It was a damn long, hard and painful journey, during which, I often believed I went crazy for real, but thanks to which, finally I was at peace! With myself first, and then, even with the whole fucking Universe!

Over a never-ending period, I went deep into the recess of my mind, body, and spirit. Through complex mental techniques of meditation, I sharpened my biotic powers to the utmost degree, up to where no one Asari could get to. Evidently, my family's legacy was coursing powerful through my veins. You know, my mother was very skilled with biotics, and my dad had great powers too. I suppose the only thing I had left of my parents was the reason of the potential of my biotic powers, still latent, yet so damn special.

Well, even I couldn't believe it, but I was the most gifted of the whole Monastery! So, one day, I became the Predestined! The one who was entrusted with the great honor, to assume the position of Aethame's Priestess in direct line of succession. It was my destiny to take the place of Solhareis, who was about to be 1000 years old, and according to the Temple law, she had to leave her position. Basically, you know what they say ... "just flowers can birth from the shit!" To think about it today everything sounds crazy. However, my transformation from junkie to Priestess was about to be accomplished!

You know, the Succession Ceremony was amazing, and mystic a bunch. I must admit, it was even exciting as hell! Solhareis did pass the office of Priestess to me! At the end of the ritual, we remained alone, she and I, in the Silence Room, where Solhareis entrusted me the Three Secrets of Athame, as she bound myself forever to the Three Solemn Oaths.

You know, Sugary, it's called the Silence Room, because both Secrets and Oaths are spread from one priestess to another in the most absolute silence, just through a deep and intense mental merge. For millennia, they had never been heard from living soul, and they represented the very most precious thing kept in that Temple. For the law of Athame, "Secrets" belong solely to the Priestess, who has the obligation to keep them jealously within herself, defending the Temple, and the Goddess statues, even at the price of her own life. Throughout the course of her long existence, the Priestess will never reveal the Secrets to anyone, except in cases of the Temple life-threatening emergency.

The First Secret is called the Sacrifice of the White Merge. You know, the main reason I came here! The famous age-old ritual practice, of which I told you about when we met. An amazing "sleight of hand" that can cure any disease from within, through the vital energy of the Priestess herself. An extreme gesture, however, that she is able to use just once because so powerful, to cause her own death!

Well, to the first secret, what I had to swear was I would give my life, using the power of the White Merge, to protect the "Chosen". The one who, according to the holy word of Athame, we were waiting for thousands years. The one who should've to come and protect the Sanctuary, and our own Civilization, saving us from a terrible threat. Something so powerful, and damn scary, to cause the annihilation of our own species! ... Ha-ha ... I bet the legend rings a bell in your imagination!

The Second Secret is called the "Deception of Faith"... The Goddess Athame was never really existed! At the dawn of our civilization, when Protheans came on Thessia, they fobbed us off with a bunch of bullshit! The goddess was a ruddy trick which they invented, to offer to my people technological gifts could make us progress quickly. Well, the Prothean turned out to be shit! However, in the our case, I must say, they had a good reason to take the piss!

Anyway, to the Second Secret, what I had to swear was I'd worshiped Athame, promoting her faith, and collecting new disciples in all our Systems. I had to agree to commit myself, perpetuating her worship among the Asari over the centuries. In order that, the Temple legacy was preserved.

The Third Secret is called the "Beacon of the Knowledge" ... As you know well, when the Protheans went away, they left us that precious artifact. While the thousands years went on, it brought us countless technological advances. So, Protheans really pulled our fate out of our asses! That's why, we've been for a long time the most evolved race of the Galaxy, and we're still one of the most influential ones! Here's a reason more than enough because, over time, the existence of the beacon has became a closely guarded State secret, known to the usual unscrupulous higher-ups, and of course, even to the "poor" Priestess of the Temple in office!

Ha, we Asari might be also civilized, but for sure we've nothing else to learn about snooty and fucking all wind attitude! A very real possibility to screw up the near universal idea that we were so advanced, just thanks to our extraordinary intellect ... well, you know, unfortunately, until a few months ago, this was scary to my species, more than the Reapers! That huge and opulent Sanctuary was erected when the cult of the Goddess was still very strong. It had the sole purpose of concealing inside it, the very secret Prothean's artifact. So precious, to keep it hidden by any means necessary. Of course, nothing better than the religious pretext, could serve its purpose!

So, they built the fucking Temple! At the center of which, just behind the high altar, the three huge statues of Athame were erected. They represented the Goddess' three earthly manifestations. Of course, the central one concealed the Prothean's beacon. It was protected by the Holy Seals of Faith, which never for any reason whatsoever had to be broken into!

Thus, to the Third Secret, what I had to swear was I'd protect Vendetta with my life, and I would keep the disciples' training, without sparing myself, choosing a Predestinate who could, one day, have my own inherit to lead the Temple!

When we left the Silence Room, the Priestess Solhareis hugged me warmly with tears in her eyes. She told me: - "Aethyta, think about your task like a mission. Your sacrifice is the most loving act you can commit to our people!" - Then, she turned her shoulders, and went away forever. As, I was stuck in her priestly side of the crapper!...

I felt both pissed down and depressed, like a whipped Varren! Those revelations were shocking for me! I was deeply disturbed, upset, disappointed. For over 200 years I busted my ass in that damned Sanctuary! Suddenly, I figured out that, nothing of what was happening over there had really to do with religion! It has been just dirty politics, nothing but shit and state secrets! So Karin, what do you do when you know that!? Well, as for me, I fell for it hook, line, and sinker, and in spite of myself, there was no way I could get away, anymore!

Karin is very shocked, touched. She won't give up on her tears, which are crowding impatiently, hidden beyond the invisible border of her eyes. All the resentment that had crossed her heart like a storm, scratching her soul in deep, is suddenly dissolved like a blowing wind. Annoyance vanishes in a distant fog, so evanescent that Karin cannot feel it heavy on her heart, anymore. All how she feels now is empathy ... infinite empathy with Aethyta, endless compassion. Karin would like to soften every faint trace of pain in Aethyta's eyes, and then ... she feels Love! Nothing but a strong and uncontrolled burst of love! So intense, so boundless that she cannot hide it in the delicate solace of her voice ...

K: Hey, My Love, I'm so sorry! Sometimes, we don't have control over our destiny! Unfortunately, things happen to us, they change our existence without we can do anything to avoid it. Aw, I know, Sweetie, I know! You couldn't pick the music ... you only had to dance!

Aethyta dives into Karin's eyes, in that ocean of love, where she finds the will to go on ...

A: Yeah! You know, at the Temple I was fine! I found emotional clarity, my balance, some well-deserved peace of mind! Somewhere along the path, I thought, I've found my calling! ... Ha, the "bang of faith!" To the point that, all I wanted was to stay forever in that place. Yeah, I know, I had just turned into the mother of all the dickheads! I felt proud to be part of a higher plan, and divine. I was honored to take the role of the leader of the whole damn shack! Aw, that was before I knew, I was swimming in a beautiful sea of shit and piss! By Athame! When I think that I even had cleaned my tongue for you!

Well, it turned out not to be easy at all, and I can hardly believe it myself. However, I tell you, from my manner of speaking, you could take me for Liara! However, the beautiful castle was crumbling around me that night! I sank in despair, and consternation. Holy shit! I wasn't willing to sacrifice the rest of my life, protecting a fucking beacon! If I'm lying, I'm dying! I had no intention at all! So, I decided that my whole species could just kiss my ass because, I'd gonna get out of there, somehow! My first thought was to cut and run, but those damn secrets I knew were a serious threat. Obviously, in the corridors of power, they would unleash their Commando, getting to take me out, sooner or later!

I was pretty confused, and increasingly pissed! My heart was broken, my brain had just been killing me. So, I chose to act in the Asari manner, to reflect thoroughly, as long as it took. Perhaps, taking advantage of an unexpected opportunity, or maybe some piece of good fucking luck! Meanwhile, I began to look for my replacement, hoping not to be forced involving another poor wretch in my own shit!

Karin is captured by the wave of emotion that emerges from the memories of Aethyta. Empathy transforms Karin's heart, forging, and blending it with Aethyta's one. She feels Aethyta's words penetrate deep into her own emotions, cross her like a blade, ripping her heart, projecting within her the same deal of pain. Karin grabs Aethyta's hands tighter, tenderly intertwines her fingers, no words, as she feels more than ever like she is a part of Aethyta.

A: Many years passed! I found a Predestined, who could take my place. I had no intention to involve her, but I figured, maybe if we were two, it might've been easier to escape. So, I taught her with great dedication, helping her handle every mental technique, to expand beyond the limits of already powerful her own biotic skills. Even if I couldn't disclose her the real reason. When she was finally ready ... I realized, I had spent nearly four hundred years in that fucking Temple!

Meanwhile, the young Asari seemed less and less interested in a bunch of religious hooey! They ignored the faith, deserting places of worship, more and more often, the Athame's Temple, including. So, the Sanctuary was no longer as popular as in the past. We stayed in a few, but I had not yet found a safe way to go.

Anyway, one day, has been the luck which found me! I saw some broad, who was creeping around with caution. She was secretly recording some footage of the various artifacts, placed in the Hall of the Goddess. She meticulously cataloged all in her omni-tool, as she wrote copious notes. Since it was strictly banned, I went and told her she should stop doing. When she turned to me, she said - "Oh, please, let me keep my notes!" - Aw, she was so beautiful, that I was completely floored! Well, of course, she was Benezia. She told me to be a historian, who was working on a project, to define the weight of religion in the Asari civilization development, and determine its current importance in our contemporary culture.

She knew who I was, and implored me, to let her come to the Temple, to continue her research, under my supervision. She begged me to ask myself a few questions. She said, she was excited to better understand the position of the Athame's Priestess in our contemporary social reality. She was wondering about the weight of the rituals in our culture, and blah, blah, blah! Well, she was so gorgeous that, she could have asked me to pose naked under the Goddess' statue, and I'm afraid, I would've accepted! So, from the following day, we began to meet frequently. Initially, we met in the Temple, then outside in the park, or drinking something in a bar.

Benezia was very exciting. She was clever, intriguing, and so devastatingly charming! Especially for whom had spent the last 400 years like a damn hermit! So, we soon began to speak less and less about religion, and more often about personal things. Well, what can I say ... in the blink of an eye, I was madly in love with her!

One evening I got a call from Benezia. She begged me to reach her at the park, as darkness fell. Of course, I run over there, but I found her in a river of tears. I immediately tried to understand why, but before I could ask... Benezia pulled me in her arms, desperately clung to my lips. She dragged me amorously into our first kiss!

Holy tits! I ... well, I had never felt so involved with anyone in my whole life! You know, one thing is sex, but ... I'd never fallen for real, before! I had all those incredible emotions, so extraordinary that I ... I was out of breath, and I let myself overwhelm! Benezia was crying, and she couldn't calm down. She said, she had to speak with me immediately, about a very serious matter, but we had to find a safe place!

Benezia was beginning to scare me too. So, we went to her hotel room. She told me she loved me, but confessed she had lied to me! She wasn't a scholar of the religion's history, but she was a ... secret agent! She was working with the political front in opposition with our central government, and she was investigating the Temple. Her bosses smelt a rat! They thought the Shrine wasn't at all, what it sounds like!

She said they found evidence of some government secret funding to the Temple of Athame. Some hot stuff, indeed. Level nine documents. You know, the highest security clearance of the Asari Intelligence. Of course, oppositions always have a weakness for the governments' dirty business. You know, whatever crap on this scale, good to be used to take the power!

However, Benezia told that if the Temple had a secret it was very well hidden, and she didn't find anything useful. However, her bosses were losing patience. They ordered to beat a confession out of me, no matter how, finding a way to keep my mouth shut! Benezia wasn't an assassin. Torture and murder wasn't in her plans, and she would never take the job, if she knew the truth!

I could see clearly in her eyes the great deal of despair for having lied to me. She didn't plan to fall in love, but this had happened, and she was afraid, I didn't want to hear about her anymore. Actually, I felt an excess of tenderness! She suggested a mental merge, to show me her heart was genuine, but ... well, Nenzy was so sweet when she was crying! To be honest, no matter how bloody hard we had fought, I couldn't resist much longer to her tears. Anyway, I didn't need any merge because, in the depths of my heart, I felt she wasn't lying, and I was sure her feelings were true. I felt fucked up excited, like I got caught in a wave. So, I told her, I would never be able to hate her, even if I wanted to because, I too was in love with her!

However, we were both in serious danger, and if we wanted to get out alive, we had to find a quick solution. I told her that, her bosses were right, the Temple hid some truly shocking secrets, and I swore to protect them with my life. Of course, I couldn't reveal to Benezia about the Beacon. I just said that religion had little to do with the Temple, and more to do with stinking politics. Ever since I found out the truth, I said, I was desperately looking for a way to get away from the Temple, and I was still there because, I just haven't found a way which not included even my death!

Thanks to the Goddess, Benezia was extremely clever, and she had a keen mind. You know, Karin, Nenzy is the only reason if I'm still alive! We studied a plan for ... well, all night long or ... or something! Anyway, the next day, we had a rag of hope! Precisely, those secrets so precious that I had in there, ironically, were about to become the only one thing able to save our asses!

You know, Benezia had a dear childhood friend that she was so close to. A government secret agent with top-level access, who could peek behind every door, open any desk, sniffing around all secret documents. A certain Tela Vasir! Of course, that bitch had not yet become a Council Spectre! For some mysterious reason, Benezia trusted her blindly! Thus, she contacted her, revealing to Tela that the opposition front was absolutely sure the Athame's Temple was hiding something, and they sent her to investigate. Benezia told, she had just found such a big deal that, in the opposition hands would've not only destabilized our entire System, but would've drawn on our species a large number of enemies throughout the galaxy!

Of course, Vasir knew about the classified funding. So, she drank the whole story up to the last drop. Benezia made her believe, she could avoid the damn mess, but ... only under specified conditions! She offered to set up a smokescreen, handing over to her bosses some fake Intel poor in political relevance. She promised to play double agent for the government, by transmitting regular reports concerning on the opposition next moves. This was a big hook for Vasir who, showed very willing.

Benezia trusted Vasir, but certainly not the Central Government! She told Tela, she had just activated a secure VI, to handle a sensory grid of bio-detectors able to receive, at any time, and indefinitely, my vital signs via bio-nano-transmitters that she injected me. So, just in case I was dead, the VI would pour the truth about the Temple on the extranet, everywhere throughout the galaxy, along with the evidence that the Asari Government was involved! Moreover, on condition of silence, she demanded an indisputable commitment, to get myself ousted from my post as a priestess, and from all my religious duties. Just my oaths as my commitment to the future. Tela Vasir accepted Benezia's offer, quickly and without a fuss, by guaranteeing us the status of governmental protection, indefinitely. That did, in fact, our lives saved!

Ha, I couldn't believe it, for days and days! At last I was free! I could barely remember the freedom pleasant feeling. Moreover, the creature most stimulating and fascinating of the entire galaxy had fallen in love with me, and... just wanted to be together! I felt like I was dreaming, but I was aware to be no longer forced to wake me up! Well, after so much pain, loneliness and sacrifices, I was about to come through the most beautiful period of my whole life! Holy Tits! I was buzzing with excitement!

You know, sometimes I really think my fate went out of its way with me! It acted like an asshole, for a while, but just when I stopped being who I was, it allowed me to find back myself! Other times, it acted like my best friend ... it has been there for me, it made me grow up, and when I thought it was over, it gave me everything back!

Well, I think, a thousand years are a lot of time to take stock of your life. Maybe that's why, when I look back, just one moment of joy, can make disappear whole years of pain! Sugar, you're right, you know. There are times when life will rain on you, out of control, like a damned storm! No matter how great your umbrella is, you already know you gonna get wet! But, if you are lucky, and you can live long enough, you can be sure that, sooner or later, in the midst of that damned smelly dung heap, a beautiful flower to pick there will always be!

I've got an extra lease on life! My romance with Benezia was amazing and went on for nearly 200 years! We were happy together, she and I, and we received the most precious gift of our lives ... our Little Wings, Liara! You know, I would live back a hundred times every second of pain, of the whole thousand years of my lifetime, if that was the real path that brought me to my kid!

Karin feels as if awakened from a bad dream, with the surprise that all emotions triggered in her soul from Aethyta's tale are true, and still crossing through her heart. She feels close to Aethyta, as never before, and relieved for how things ended. Karin is grateful to fate because today, Aethyta is right there in front of her. Yet, she cannot ignore a hint of disappointment just there, in a hidden corner of her heart ...

K: Oh Thyta, I'm so happy it's over! That you've lived so many years with your Benezia, in love and happiness, but ... well, you know, I thought to be worth your trust, your sincerity! So, why have you never brought this up before?!

A wave of real regret flows through Aethyta's voice, as she gently holds Karin's hands in her own ...

A: Karin, forgive me! You're worth more than that, Sugary! I'm sorry, and you're right, I should have to, but ... I didn't know where to begin, and ... I was afraid of losing you! You know, I really tried many times, but every day, I felt more and more attracted to you, and ... I simply couldn't do! Well, I never dreamed, in having the great privilege of falling in love again, with the same addictive intensity with another so special creature, and wonderful like you are! But, it happened, Karin, indeed! My heart belongs to you, now. Completely, as well as your soul is part of me! Well, Babe, I must say, sometimes I wonder what you see in that old mummy like I am! But, since you like antiques, my feelings are true, and I really love you, Little Nugget! ... You know ... now I could die, if you just go away!

There's an ocean in Aethyta's eyes. So dark, and deep, and mysterious. But, her hand is sweet, her touch is confident, her heart comes over her wings. Karin feels pervaded with warmth and love, while a flight of emotions runs deep through her soul. She feels the happiness rush, flowing through her veins. An internal explosion, like if every cell in her body is shivering. Aethyta tells the truth, Karin feels her heart could never wrong about! Her voice sounds still touched, as she says ...

K: Oh, Thyta! I love you too! And, I've no intention of going away!

Aethyta's heart struggles to find its own beat. The blast of emotion comes on into Aethyta's veins like a flash that lights up the whole sky. She feels her stomach climbing wildly, as she gently pulls Karin in her arms and kisses her long, with the same emotion of their first time. The tender and passion bond them together, once again. Finally, Aethyta's voice becomes a slight whisper, which drags Karin higher and higher, until both caress the sky ...

A: Aw, Sugary, sure you're worth my trust, and ... a great deal more! Oh, how I wish I ran into you 20 years ago, at least! Although, you know ... technically it'd be still possible, and ... well, I must be out of my bleeding mind! However, I ... I'd like to have a daughter with you Karin! ... If I weren't too old to!

Karin is feeling faint, breathless, and she clings tight to Aethyta's body not to fall. Here's one of those moments when she doesn't want to be a doctor, not to know how serious could be the risk that is taking her heart. Karin cannot think, moving, talking. She feels confused and happy ... so happy that she could die! She is staring at Aethyta, deeply into her eyes, mouth wide open, for what seems like a very long time. Finally, Karin finds a whisper, like a little sigh escaped from her heart ...

K: Thyta, are you serious?! Oh, that would be great!

Aethyta feels Karin's heart closer, knocking wildly at her own heart, like it suddenly gets inside her chest. She hugs Karin tight, all their senses are drunk with excitement. Aethyta's voice is still shaking, while she feels like she is drowning in a sea deep of emotion ...

A: Well, Karin, I'm a crackpot, old fool Matriarch, and completely nuts! Wishing for another daughter at my age, it doesn't make a whole lot of sense, I know! … Well, I'm too old to be a grandma, let alone to be a mother! ... What's worse, I'm a terrible father, indeed! However, I've to admit that ... yeah, I was damn serious, Little Nugget!

Karin feels dragged, like a butterfly to the fury of the hurricane. Her senses ride the wind, excited by tons of emotions, beyond words. They vibrate, like the strings of a harp to the sound of a sweet melody.

K: Well, Sweetie, you know, my Grandpa used to say, "A branch of madness can embellish the tree of wisdom!" Oh, Thyta! I wish that too, my love! So much, I've never wanted anything more in my life! However, I'm afraid … you're not the only one adorable, old mummy, in our family, Sweetheart! I myself might be more grandma than mommy, or ... daddy! I don't know, at most, I might look like a "lovely auntie!"

Although Thyta, since we're together, I feel like I'm back a girl! Thanks to heaven, physically I'm fine! You know, barring accidents, I've a good perspective of life ... I would say, not less than sixty years, and ... and you too! Well, you know ... at night, while you're sleeping, I've examined you many times! I can safely say that, in spite of your age, you're still in excellent health! I guess, you should thank your special biotic powers indeed. So, as a doctor, I don't see any contraindications for a possible pregnancy. However Sweetie, the odds that you get pregnant at your age, are pretty much slim to none. I would say roughly one in a thousand! Anyway ... well, let's just say that, it wouldn't be the first time that fate dazzles me with some sort of miracle!

Aethyta feels overwhelmed by a limitless will to live, so intense pleasure she staggers to her feet. However, she can no longer ignore the unpleasant feeling of shame. A subtle sense of guilt, growing in the most hidden corner of her mind, where no one except her own conscience might watch. At first, it's like a slight annoyance, which knocking, then scratching, then bursts out, becoming noise.

Aethyta cannot help but listen to! She quite reasonably says to herself, she is hoping with all her heart and soul that Shepard will come back soon, without the help of the White Merge. When she first came, she did not care, she had to leave, but now ... she just wants to stay! Aethyta stares at Karin, who smiles back, and suddenly, she is afraid to die! All she wants tonight is to be happy, keep dreaming, close her eyes, and ... let herself go!

A: I suppose the real miracle is how you make me feel, Sugary! Well, you know, it's highly likely that in sixty years, our daughter would be old enough to look after herself, and then ... I'm sure her big sister will always be there for her. So, I'll tell you what, why don't we leave it all up to fate? You know, I love to be dazzled!

Exactly what Karin wants, too ...

K: Oh, so do I! You know, little "Blue Chocolate", it sounds gorgeous! So, why don't you come over here, and you try to dazzle me?

To be Continue ...


	32. Little wings wounded!

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

...

*** Just a little note: this is the last chapter before the summer holidays. Of course, the story will continue, and I plan to restart posting in September. So, my heartfelt thanks, to all of you who are reading, and my best wishes of a great summer to everybody! :)

...

 **Chapter 31**

 **Little wings wounded!**

… When I heard the door unlock from outside, I knew it was you! As I glanced your eyes, I couldn't hold back my tears! Your voice gently took me like in a hug. Little by little, getting my pain bearable.

S: Hey, Sweetheart, please, don't cry!

As we talked, your encouragement, your confidence, gave me back a thread of hope, at first very tiny, then increasingly tenacious, resilient. As long as your conviction literally snatched me out of that bed, pulling me to the terminal, showing me a new purpose, a newborn hope ... that made me feel like I really had a chance to help my species!

L: I'll need a little time, Shepard, but ... thank you! You always make me feel better!

Your voice was resolute, as you did get closer, the inflexible tone. Your words, all I wanted to hear ...

S: Hey, my little Baby Girl! Of course I know, and you've all the time you need! Just one thing you don't forget! We'll find that bastard, and I'll rip our data out! I'll get him for this, Liara, even if it means I'd officially descended into hell! We'll take revenge for Thessia ... I promise!

The strength of your conviction kindled me with courage, like a small light turned into a beacon. Able to cut through the dark, growing, to annihilate the darkness that was stifling my soul.

L: Oh, Emy! I believe you! I know you will! That you and I, we will ... together!

Your hands surrounded my face, but sweet touch and sentimental, as your voice became appealing, enthusiastic, seductive ...

S: Hey, l love you madly, Liara! I won't leave you alone tonight! I wanna hold you in my arms, as long as the sleep wraps us around into its comfortable refuge. I'll stay right here next to you, taking care of you, Little One! I wanna share your sadness, split all the pain in half, to get it a little less heavy to bear. And, tomorrow morning, when you wake up, I'll make you feel still dived in all the Love I feel for you!

A shiver went down my spine, locking my heart in my chest. I put my gaze down on the floor, as I kept turning my back because ... I couldn't stare in your eyes! Your words were so sweet, awash in tenderness that, I just wanted to slip in your arms, squeezing myself into your delicious relief, and let myself go. But ... there was something, which you didn't know yet, and I was really afraid to tell you. So, I couldn't help but appearing ... elusive, once again!

L: You are ... you're very kind Shepard, but ... it isn't necessary. I feel better, really! So, don't worry about me. I love you madly, too! I'll see you bright and early, Emy, to study the plan details ... Goodnight!

The kind of slight embarrassment, which betrayed my voice was clear in your heart, although I was trying to hide it, but in vain. You felt bad for me! So, you instinctively rested your hands on my shoulders, gently leading my gaze in your eyes, as your voice couldn't erase an obvious tinge of apprehension ...

S: Hey, you shouldn't be lying to me! ... What's so hard to hide?

Although the contact of your hands was mild, it caused me a shooting pain. I couldn't suppress a groan. Your reaction was both of anxiety and astonishment ...

S: Liara, you were hurt! Why the hell didn't you tell me?!

Suddenly, I felt very guilty, and the regret embarrassed my voice ...

L: I'm sorry, Shepard. Forgive me! I ... I didn't mean to lie! I was just scared, you wouldn't let me stay by your side the next mission, if I told. And ... well, you know, it would be more painful than any wound!

You were worried, not angry. Just a reflection of indulgence in your eyes, and a hint of reproach, disturbing your voice ...

S: Hey, there's no need to hide things, Liara! I totally trust you! I'm absolutely positive that you would never risk a mission. If your wound prevented you from having my back, you'd be the first to give up. You know, I just told Joker to set a course for the Citadel. There are some things, I must attend to, down there. Therefore, it's going to catch your breath before the next mission. So, don't worry. If you feel able to take part, I'm not getting stopped you. But now ... let me see!

I knew you meant it, but I also was sure that, your protective instinct would prevail, and you'd found a way to keep me safe aboard the Normandy. More of all I wanted, to stay by your side. So ... I lied to you again ...

L: Emy, it's okay, don't worry ... it's just a bruise!

The irritation in your eyes flashed like lightning. Your face twisted into a grimace of contempt. All your anger at the sound of your voice, and harsh, as you hissed ...

S: It was that bastard, wasn't it?!

L: Yes ... when he threw me against Javik, I fell down badly with my shoulder! However, Karin gave me an ointment, she says, is a miracle! I'll be fine in no time, you'll see!

My strange reluctance has got hurt you, to the extent that, you completely misunderstood my reasons. Suddenly, your voice became aggressive, your sharp tone was cutting my soul ...

S: Dammit! Get out of the damned armor, Liara, right now! ... That's an order! You know, I think I don't gonna get you into bed, just in case you were worried about!

Your frustration came straight to my heart, like a shot! I felt both guilty and worried, and I couldn't hold back my emotions. Suddenly, all that I wanted was to tell you the truth ...

L: Shepard, no! Of course not ... it's not that! How could you even think that?! By contrast, I … I'd need you very much, indeed! ... Of your love ... to feel you in every emotion! Oh Emy, the truth is that I ... I can't take it off by myself, and ... I just didn't want you to be worried! Look, you're suffering what's going on, I know. But, you've no reason to feel guilty, believe me! Oh, please Emy, I ... I don't want you to!

Your voice became sweet in a flash. You gently moved your hands over my face, as your lips was touching my lips with a soft kiss. You smiled at me, pouring your light into my heart, as you gently began to take care of me.

S: Ok, ok, it's alright. Don't worry, I will help you! Sorry, Little One, I'm such an idiot!

My left shoulder was completely bruised, swollen. A dark purple color large bruising, totally covered it. It was widened in the area of the neck, until reaching my spine.

S: Damn, it's such a great souvenir! I'm so sorry, Sweetheart ... does it hurt?

L: no, it doesn't. It's only when you touch ...

S: Hmm, sure! I think you need a little bit more ointment, right away. Let's hope the miracle will come along!

I briefly met your gaze, so sad, downcast. I felt you still didn't have peace, even though you tried to pretend. I was very worried about you. All that I wanted was to erase your pain ...

L: Thank you, Shepard... I'm better now! Hey, you don't need to come out of it alone, did you hear me?! Emily, you shouldn't blame yourself, we saved some lives on Thessia. Unfortunately, we were left alone to fight! The truth is that … the Reapers couldn't be stopped, not even with a whole fleet, today! You know that, don't you?! Do you remember when you said it wasn't my fault? ... Well, that's why this all can't be on you!

Your eyes were glistening with rage and tears, when you finally gave rein to your pain, in a mad voice and quivering ...

S: OK, but what about Kai Leng?! I walked straight into the trap like a damn sucker, Liara! That wretched asshole could've killed you! He stole our vital importance data, and on top of that, he is taking the piss out! ... Ah, shit!

L: Shepard, there were only three of us, while he had a Gunship! However, we survived, and you will be able to find him! You'll rip out our data from his spine, and finally, we'll know how the Crucible works! He thinks he is a whole lot tougher than you are, which is working for us here. He doesn't have a clue what you can do. So, that's what will be his downfall, next time!

You were silent, the look trapped in the floor, your hands forcefully clinging to my hands. The frustration well-drew the feeling of helplessness in your face.

L: Hey, look at me! Please, Little Star, stop blaming yourself! You did all you could do, and ... I'm sure, there was no way to do better than that!

A spark of relief glittered your gaze, tenderly plunged into my own. Your lips were looking for me, suspended on the edge of a thin smile. I slowly was dragged toward you, drifting into your breathing. All tension was dissolving, every pain relieved, as you urgently merged to my lips, with ardor, love and despair. We both flooded within heady emotions, so dizzying way, to make us tremble with excitement.

L: Oh Emy, I ... I want you so badly! … I need you, so madly! All I want right now is ... let myself go, finding some peace, here in your arms! I wish comfort you, getting all the pain faded away from your heart, and from my own, and ... that we might think only about us! I just wish to be in peace and quiet, together with you ... at least for one night!

S: Hey, my little Baby Girl ... I want you, too ... so badly it hurts! But ... well, you're injured, and ... I don't wanna risk to hurt you!

I couldn't stop touching your face with my lips, confusing myself in your breath, sharing it with my own. I just wanted to be tied to your senses, being a part, allowing my own senses to be filled with the infinite sweetness of yours. The excitement made velvety my voice, my breathing intriguing, daring my hand ...

L: So ... you have to be very careful, My Love, because ... I just can't wait another second!

Your smile slowly slid down my neck, looking for my face. Your lips cuddled my cheeks, your hands clasped my hips with passion. You tenderly kissed my fingers, gathering me closer, until I felt wrapped with the incomparable sweetness of your voice ...

S: Hmm, maybe, are you putting … pressure?!

As you had gently been trapping in the seductive whisper of my voice ...

L: Well, actually, yes ... a lot of pressure!

S: Oh, great! Just like I like it! But, please, "Little Moonshine" wait just a moment ...

I felt intrigued, as you approached my radio on the bedside table. I was impatient, elated by the wait. I saw you were typing something on your omni tool, and I couldn't resist to ask ...

L: Shepard, what are you doing?!

The beautiful memories got through my emotions, like a cool ocean breeze on my skin, at the intriguing sound of your voice ...

S: Oh, I'm just keeping an old promise!

Soon, the wonderful Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" magical notes wrapped everything up, both of us plunged in its peerless enchantment. You started to take your clothes off, standing right in front of me, slowly, with such a sensuality beyond words. I felt fatally lured on your seducing smile with complicity, like in a beautiful dream. I was enthralled at every glance, intrigued, and then left literally breathless...

L: Oh Emy, you're so beautiful you take my breath away!

S: You look insanely gorgeous Liara, and ... every breath I take is for you!

The music spilled her warmth, like an echo resounding in our senses, making them shudder with euphoria. A great well-being radiated from the sweet melody, which crossed through our bodies, getting the anticipation to be exciting ...

L: I thought you wanna dance ...

S: Oh yeah, but first ... you'll have to be undressed!

L: Aw, here's a prospect that ... sounds really fascinating!

S: So, come on over here, Sweetheart!

I wrapped one arm around your waist, the other one stroking your hair. My hand played on your face, my fingers were joking along your neck, by getting all your chills ignited, making you hold your breath. You held me tight, gently brushing my back with your limitless tenderness, as I was wrapping in the warm touch of your skin. I felt all your thrills come back through my senses, in the arousing vibration of our bodies that swayed slowly, at the charming rhythm of such a prodigious piano ...

The music spread all around, like a delightful seduction, which penetrated our senses, inflaming them with a sweet excitement. We stayed long abandoned in that embrace, we both lost in a unique gaze and adoringly. As long as, we were no longer able to dance, and we slipped on the bed. We ended up, sitting opposite each other, tenderly interlaced in the most intimate contact. So close, so deeply bound that, I couldn't take my eyes off of the safe heaven in your eyes, which touched my soul, able to comfort me in such unreadable depths that, suddenly, there was no war, no monstrous enemy, or incurable pain, no fear, anymore.

Just your beautiful smile, which wrapped me like a cloak, warming my heart with the fire of the unwavering way you felt for me. So deep and absolute, to get any torment be erased like magic!

All I wanted was your sweet lips, which kissed me slowly, with a deep emotional zeal, thrilling my soul. Your throbbing body, interwoven with mine, turning my senses to passionate desire. I wanted to feel part of you, join me to your soul, confound myself in all your troubles, merging my heart with all your feelings, becoming a part of your infinite sweetness. Let myself go, belonging only to your heart, like in an endless flight of love. Finally, to feel my senses overwhelmed with emotion beyond words to be diving into your senses, and making them crazy!

… We stayed long without words, to fill us with glances, smiles, tenderness. That day was one of the most terrible of my life, but that night it was just you, and ... nothing else! So sweet, caring and loving, to make me forget that, outside that room, all the evil in the universe was waiting!

It was a really special night, so romantic! We both whispered a lot of beautiful things, which I won't forget in a thousand years. Things, I keep here carved into my heart, and every day they give me the strength to go on. You know, Shepard, if I shut my eyes, I can almost hear your voice, soft and enticing, which speaks to me of love. At first, you couldn't find the words, remember?

S: Oh, Sweetie! It was ... really ... really ... Ah!

L: Hey, I know! Even I can't find the words to describe what I feel to plunge myself in that ocean of emotions. When I confuse myself in you, crossing all your universe, to be part of it, merging it into my own. When I lose my balance on the rim of your lips, falling into your heart, and I feel so completely yours ... like inevitably to be a part of you, who are my whole Absolute ... everything I need to live!

Your eyes were wet with emotion, your words of endless poetry, as you said ...

S: Hey, my little Baby Girl! You're so soulful that, tonight I could lose myself at the edges of your eyes, and wander forever in that wonderful infinity that dwells within you! ... I'm in love with you, Liara, beyond all limits of what else in the universe, and ... I feel completely, and absolutely, and incredibly happy, together with you!

You know, Little Heart, when I hold you in my arms, and I touch your face, when I kiss your lips, I'm absolutely positive I could never have come back ... not without you! It was for you I found the strength, and only with you, I want to spend every moment, consuming every breath of my life, Liara. Now and for eternity because ... I am yours!

You told me those things so romantic, and deep, and beautiful, in such a sweet and poignant way. Suddenly, I felt overwhelmed by a great happiness! I was pervaded by a wave of emotion I couldn't hold back. So, I couldn't help but burst into a flood of tears, my face hidden in my hands.

Your immediate reaction was a protective instinct ...

S: Hey, my little Baby Girl! Forgive me. I didn't mean to make you cry! I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me, how much I love you! ... Come on, Little One, don't cry. All I want is to make you happy!

I let myself to be collected, like a little bird wounded, into the endearing nest of your arms, pleasantly warmed by the loving sound of your voice, and caught in a painful vortex of happiness ...

L: I'm not crying! Well, yes, but ... they're tears of joy!

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I sought the solace of your gaze, myself wrapped around your fingers. Finally, I left running all my emotions at breakneck speed ...

L: Oh Shepard, you ... you are so amazing, so special! ... You know, I'm still not sure how the miracle happened that you've fallen in love with me! But, your Love is my most treasured possession ... so wonderful, and important! I'm crazy about you, Emy ... beyond all limits. It's a wonderful feeling, but so dreadful because, now I know that ... I can't live without you, Shepard! Oh, I couldn't, this time! No more!

I threw myself in your arms, which were waiting for me, prepared to pick me up, and console, and to take care of me, once again.

S: Hey, my little Baby Girl! Oh, don't worry ... you won't be able to get rid of me!

I felt the infinite tenderness of your hand, which stroked me, looking for my face sunk in your bosom. Gently you guided my eyes to catch your gaze, reassuring me. You wiped my tears with sweet caresses, as your smile lighted up my face. Time stood still for an instant, and then your lips came towards my lips, which had the taste of salt. Finally, you kissed me sweetly with tender passion, very slowly dissolving all my fears, erasing any distress. A touch of joy started beating in my heart, until I felt it was safe, and more and more madly in love with you!

S: Just take it easy, Little Heart, this nightmare will be over soon, and we never have to be afraid, to suffer this way, no more! We'll can be together, every night so deeply, to savor every precious moment, enjoy every second. We'll go anywhere we want, and do whatever will pop it into our heads ... just you and I, together! We shall finally be free to live our love, no limits, and beyond any limit!

I breathed your voice deeply inside me. Your words made feel more daring my spirit, getting my resolve stronger. Your trusting tone kept nourishing my hope, like a beautiful flower back in my heart, which was able to blossom, despite all the thorns.

L: Oh Emy, you can be so convincing, my Star! In the heart of my heart, I wanna believe you! You know, that's exactly what I wish for the two of us! I'm not letting that any cursed power in this universe could break us apart, once again! Not even the Reapers ... not even the Harbinger itself ... I had to kill him with my bare hands! I won't leave you, endless Love of my life ... I swear, never again!

S: Hey, my sweet Baby blue! Now you're talking! Thank you, I love you too! ... I agree with every single word! Come over to me. It's very late, we should try to get some sleep ...

L: Yeah, you know, I love to fall asleep in your arms! To be lulled by your breath, at the reassuring beating of your heart. It's so nice to be wrapped in the warmth of your body, completely immersed in the fragrance of your scent. Oh Emy, I really wish that night would never end!

The sweet whisper of your voice was the last thing I heard ...

S: Won't end, I promise! ... This night is just the beginning, Liara ... it's not over, you'll see ... it's not over!

… I fell into a deep slumber without even realizing it, refreshing, and surprisingly peaceful. The first thing I touched when I woke up has been your lips, which caressed my face, sprinkling all around with small, affectionate kisses, while a delicious scent of strawberries was spreading in the air, catching my nostrils. Ah, I love strawberries! I breathed you deeply, without opening my eyes, while I was looking for your lips with mine, which couldn't stop smiling.

I found you very quickly because, I knew right where to look. I kissed you intensely, with all the love that was bombing unstoppable in every beat of my heart. You had a delicious strawberry flavor. So, I opened my eyes, sneaking into yours, which were already smiling at me ...

S: 'Morning!

L: Hi, my Star! You know, you should wake me up this way every morning! So, tell me ... what about the delicious taste of that kiss?

Your tone ranged from teasingly vague, to sweet considerately, as you said ...

S: Well, I don't really know! Maybe ... it was the delicious flavor of your breakfast! You know, before coming over here, last night, I asked Tali if she could prepare one of her "galaxy-famous" strawberry pies, just to cheer you up! However, this morning, when she came with that smelling package ... well, sorry Little One, I know it was your pie, but ... I couldn't resist! I didn't wanna wake you. So, I started breakfast without you! However, Sweetheart ... I might keep you company ... if you ask me!

The large dish on my bedside table was surrounded by an eloquent number of crumbs. There was a delicious and inviting strawberry pie, from which a substantial piece was vanished. While the cake was spreading its irresistible fragrance all around the room, you smiled at me innocently. On your face the priceless expression of a little rascal, just caught with her fingers in the pie pot. Well, that was more than enough to make my day!

L: Oh Emy, of course you can! That's so thoughtful of you! I love the Tali's strawberry pie! ... There's nothing I like better in the whole universe! Thanks so much, to both of you!

You looked pretty satisfied, while you were cutting two slices even bigger, sitting on the bed next to me. Your good mood made me feel still better ...

S: Aw, you're welcome. Here, you'll be licking your fingers! So, do you feel a little better this morning?

L: After last night?! ... Oh, my Star, you don't need to ask! Sure, I feel better, but it's all thanks to you! Last night was so amazing, Shepard! You … were so amazing! Really beyond my imagination! However, it's not something I ever really get over. Ah, but you know how I feel, don't you? ... My soul is torn apart, Shepard, consumed about the fate of Thessia. When I close my eyes all I see is destruction, and I feel myself suffocating of sadness. There's a wound which torments me so deeply in my heart that, I'm afraid will never be able to be completely healed. But ... thanks the Goddess, you're there for me!

I always can see the courage in your eyes, Emy. That's makes me feel better, even on days like yesterday! No matter how bleak the circumstance seems to be, and awful ... when we're side by side, you make me feel like there's still a tomorrow! I hope it's the same for you too, Emy! You know, I'll never forget this ... so sweet and magical night, and ... not even every wonderful moment we share because ... every single breath becomes special when you're with me! Thank you, My Love, for everything!

You gently caressed my cheeks as you listened, your face lit with a sweet smile. You held me tight, in the warm embrace of your voice. Your eyes sparkled with joy, your words totally enveloped me of emotion, once again ...

S: Hey, you little Blue Baby! ... You're making me extremely happy, you know this, don't you?! The miracle, who can tear me off from whatsoever bloody hell, it's you! Sure, I feel better too, Little One, and thanks to you! Yeah, that's a wound that never heals, I know! I totally get you, Liara, I totally do because, I've one of those, too! But, with time, we can get better, you'll see! We'll overcome it together ... in the usual way!

We were sitting on my bed, eating breakfast. You even made coffee. You were so thoughtful! ... Actually, when we're together, you don't seem like the highly trained N7 soldier that you are. It's really amazing! The meekest and gentlest of everyone I've ever known, and... the best soldier in the Galaxy live both inside you, so natural way! You know, Shepard, I ... I could never do without either of them!

Thanks to Karin, my shoulder also was improving. While you were rubbing that ointment on my shoulder again, you had got an idea ...

S: We are about docking to the Citadel. You know, Councilor Tevos was really upset yesterday. Why don't you go and see her? You could show to her your plans to help your species. I'm sure, talking to Tevos it's going to make you both better!

The idea to speak with Tevos about the resources I could make available to enhance the aid scheme to the civilians evacuated from Thessia. How to secure the area, and provide increased aid to the civilians survived, setting up a perimeter around each town was filling me with new statements of reasons, like a wave of positive energy.

L: Hey, it's a great idea! You're right. Tevos and I, we'll have much to discuss. Thank you, Shepard, you rock!

You kissed my goodbye, intriguing face, as you said ...

S: Yeah, and you're the one gorgeous, sexy, and blue! Come on, let's move. We got a lot of work to do!

To be continue …


	33. It's been a good ride! (Part 1)

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

 **Chapter 32**

 **It's been a good ride!**

 **(Part 1)**

… The night slips through the sheets, impalpable. It fades to dim light that, breath by breath, copiously diffuses on the Liara's face still asleep, revealing her peaceful relief. The glow spreads over her, like a bright caress, the delicate contours of her cheeks get drawn by the light. The narrowed lips of hers, the eyes closed, the gentle blue of Liara's arms tenderly wrapped around the pillow, while she dreams to be embraced to _"her"_.

It is still early, but the daylight has become more intense, and Liara's eyes open up, reluctantly. She takes a moment to recognize the room. The empty bed, the deserted pillow, and ... the harsh reality! That dream was so nice. Liara would like to catch it back! So, she quickly closes her eyes, clinging the pillow, tightly. She breathes deeply, imagining _"her"_ perfume, but ... it is already too late, and the beautiful dream managed to escape. But, maybe ... tonight it will come back!

… The Shepard's room is never silent. It echoes of breaths, heart beatings, of vital signs measurements set by rhythmic sounds, and continuous that never cease. Day and night, the same boring noise. Only when Liara begins to talk, suddenly everything becomes like a dulcet sound, which starts to vibrate in the air, like a pleasant melody.

L: Hi, My Love! ... You know, last night I dreamt of you. You slept on my chest! It felt so real that ... when I awoke, I smelled your perfume into bed! Ah, Shepard, you know, I'm sick and tired of bad memories! Well, we still have a lot, I know, but ... today I have no plans to think about it! Oh no, my Star, after Thessia, I don't wanna! I wouldn't mind ... something good, instead. I bet, you would like, too!

The war has been horrible, but ... it wasn't all to throw away! We've had lots of happy moments too, just you and I ... like our magical night, and sweet able to soothe Thessia's horror, but not just that! Every time that we've could let ourselves go, or carve out some time, to share only the two of us, it's been amazing! Well, I'm sentimental with that day back on the Citadel when I asked you to reach me at the Presidium Commons, not so long after the Cerberus attack, remember?

Well, that day had really started in the worst way. I woke up suddenly, all sweaty, the heart into a hurricane. My mother's voice seemed so real! The desolate tone of hers, broken by emotion, echoed in my head. _"Little Wings, please don't go!"_ Just a few words, repeated over and over, blow up inside me, stuck in my soul, like splinters sharp-edged of pain, and I could see my skin bleeding!

For this reason, I was a bit out of sorts. I struggled to be positive about our own future, but I kept thinking about my mother, to that terrible day on Noveria, and ... I felt choking! Since she was gone, I realized how many things I wanted to tell her. How much valuable time I wasted! As a child, Mom had always been a very reassuring presence to me. She was my home, my family, and for long years ... even the perfect example that every daughter would like to follow!

Well, just until we started arguing because of ... the Protheans! As time passed, the quarrels of ours became an insurmountable obstacle, and brought me to walk away. The more I was thinking about that, and the more I felt guilty for having left my mom alone to handle the most complicated situation of her whole life, and dangerous! Although, I knew my mother would have tried to stop Saren, no matter what, I felt in my heart, that if I'd stay with her, I'd get at least one chance in order to talk her out of it!

I felt like I wasted quite a lot of time in my life, which unfortunately could no longer come back. I was feeling so nostalgic, like I had a big hole hollowed right in the middle of my heart, which gave off an unbearable emptiness that could not be filled! The threat posed over the entire Galaxy drove me to fear that, maybe nobody had the opportunity to make up for lost time, not even the two of us! So, that morning, many thoughts were going on in my head. I was a little sad, and I wanted to spend some time with you.

… As we talked, it seemed like you were reading deeply inside me. I had the feeling, you had every answer. You looked at me gently, your arms resting on the railing, your lips drawn in a thoughtful smile. The clear eyes of yours shone of determination, diffusing their light back on my face. Your voice's heartening sound took care of my discomfort, turning it in trust, one word after another ...

S: Hey, Little One, come on! You know, you shouldn't have any regret! No one could imagine how things would be! You loved her, and she knew it! That's the only thing you should be holding! She was your mother, Liara. She carried you in her lap for many months. You two shared everything, like the two ends of the same emotion. She exactly knew who you are, and she was very proud of you! I know you're missing her, but your mother has left you the best thing about her, who is living within you now, and always will. Her intelligence, determination, the wisdom of her teachings, and ... the same wonderful eyes.

So remember, we will defeat the Reapers, Liara, even for her! We'll do that together with all those ones we love. We'll do that together with all those who have gone because they always keep their place in our hearts, and they are continuing to light our way. They'll never fail to come along us, to lead us, and to exist for us, through love!

The swell of energy was rising from your voice, and climbed over the smoke column on the horizon. Little by little, it smothered the melancholy torment of my spirit, and rose, lightweight toward the sky, and ethereal. Suddenly, everything seemed lighter, brighter. I gently looked at you. My arms resting at the same railing next to yours, as I let myself involve with a pleasant feeling of relief. The warm glow of the horizon adorned your lips with seduction, as I was dying to kiss you ...

L: Oh, Shepard ... you're right! You know, sometimes, you are the only one in this part of the Universe who can really comfort me. The only one who always gets to be heard ... from me, and even from my heart! You know, I would love to spend more time with you, my Star ... valuable time, just like now, just the two of us!

I felt clearly that you too, you had the same irresistible urge. At the gentle touch of your hands, my heart started running as fast as the wind. My reason to be confused between your fingers. A spark of light waved your eyes. A thrilled smile widened on your face. Our eyes got closed, our lips approached, intoxicated of our breathing. They vibrated, attracting each other, until they could not wait any longer.

The Commons were crowded with people. We were kissing in public so deeply, for the first time. I've always been very reserved, and shy, and jealous of every moment we spend together. I would prefer that no one watched while I kiss you, and yet ... that day, I didn't care about other people. I felt like there was no living soul around because ... everywhere, around me, there was nothing but you! Just your lips, your heart, and your voice beaming with intriguing euphoria, as you said ...

S: C'mon, I got to show you something!

… The Space Planetarium was closed, but it took less than a second, before the electronic lock yielded to your Specter authorization, and did tamely open in front of us. The inside was deserted. The large room wrapped in a dark silence. During the Cerberus attack, some civilians had found refuge in. They had barricaded themselves, have been hiding until the rescue team arrived. Thanks to the Goddess, they all survived! The Planetarium structures were insignificantly damaged. However, all projections had been temporarily suspended. I turned to you, innocently saying ...

L: Shepard, I love this place, but ... we are sneaking around! Why? What are we doing here?

Instead of answering, your fingers run on your omni-tool, as you sent the Spectre level block to the door. Your eyes were hidden in the shadows, but your smile peeked out through the glow halo produced by the simulation software. As the light turned on, your gaze had lighted up. You were starting to unbutton your uniform, with enigmatic face. Although I struggled to keep my straight face, I could not control my lips that mechanically stretched in a hint of a grin, as I said ...

L: I don't know what you think we're doing here, but ... it's getting interesting!

Your eyes sparkled at mine long a wing beat, before bending down on your breast. As you talked, intriguing tone, limpid voice, seductive grin ...

S: I'm about to show you a little thing! You know, Little One, I was thinking about it, for a long time ...

Your skin was adorned with a small tattoo consist of the initials of both our names, gracefully twisted together, just where your heart beats. The sinuous style of the letters was really nice, with darker edges, the inside delicately nuanced in an almost three-dimensional way. It was so lovely, and I was absolutely wowed and delighted!

L: Oh, Shepard! It's amazing! I want to have one myself, absolutely identical to yours!

S: Hey, my little Baby Girl! I'm so glad you like it! The initials of our names are like a promise of love, did you know that? _"L"_ as Love, and _"E"_ as Eternity. _"Love for Eternity."_ That's my promise, just here on my heart!

L: Oh, Shepard, I … that's my promise, too!

S: Ah, you know, I would love to be in Rio right now, on that wonderful beach! Being together to watch the sunset, waiting for the moon to be hidden behind the mountain, to get our eyes crazy of stars. But, I'm afraid this is the closest thing to a deserted beach I have to offer you, for the moment. So, let's sit down, it's about to begin!

I was so happy that I was afraid to burst into tears, if only I had said a word! So, I simply held your hand, my fingers wrapped around your own. We were sitting in the middle, as the lights went down. Our eyes were fatally seduced by the huge circular holographic dome, which was outlining the ceiling. Billions of photons started dancing only for us. A large sun, with its multifaceted yellow, red, and orange nuances was descending slowly, toward the horizon, painting the sky with wonder, before bowing to kiss the sea, so sparkly with millions of colored reflections.

In the soft sound of the sea backwash, your voice surprised me again, with passionate words. Like a sweet seal over that love promise, which materially tied our souls since long time, melting our hearts with the indissoluble bond that we jealously guarded within ourselves.

That romantic way of yours to emphasize it, despite such an uncertain moment of our existence, like if we had absolutely a future after the war, made me felt overwhelmed with happiness. While you were talking, I could see my hope shining in the sky, together with that wonderful sun ...

S: You know, the time we spend together is so special, Sweetheart! That's why, I cannot get enough! Everything is _"perfect"_ between us, and there's probably no need to tell you, I know, but ... I wanna do it anyway! I love you, Liara T'Soni, and ... if we are lucky half as much as I guess we are, we gonna kick out the Reapers back in the nowhere where they came. So, I don't care a damn thing about Reapers, Cerberus or anything because, I know this damn war soon will be over! Well, for the next 140 years at least, I don't plan on going anywhere without you! So, if it isn't that you're too scared at the thought, whatever happens ... I want to spend my life with you!

Your words crossed me, making me tremble from within. They turned into a gentle sound, like leaves whispered in the wind. I felt like I had never heard nothing more sublime, but your voice. Word after word, you lighted me with joy, flooded my senses with happiness, like I had never dreamed before. My breath trembled in yours, as I came closer. My fingers drew the contours of your face, while a long whisper of emotions warmed through my voice ...

L: Emily Jane Shepard, Commander, I love you so madly! And, I love your _"perfect"_ plan, too. You know, I was hoping you would say something like that because, actually, I cannot imagine my life without you ... no more!

… _"Join me to my apartment. Not talk to a living soul ... hurry!"_ I received your message on our encrypted channel, and it sounded rather urgent. After the conspiracy, just staged by nothing less than your devilish alter ego, any cryptic variation in our plans had a tendency to make me nervous. We planned to take up preparations for the party that day, and we had to go along with buying everything we needed. However, there were still several hours before our date! Secondly, we had to meet in Apollo's Cafe, not at the Tiberius Towers.

That's why I thought something had changed, and it sounded to be something pretty important. The Normandy was back into the dry dock to finalise the retrofits. I got authorization to access my cabin despite we earned shore leave. I had an urgent need to check and verify my resources, to make sure that all the Shadow Broker's delicate devices were still OK.

You agreed that the organization of our resources had to be perfect to our success. In addition, you knew I was about to receive my Agents' reports. So, for sure, you weren't going to call if it wasn't anything really important. Actually, the definition of "important" is also quite alarming in itself, when we are speaking about you, given that, just a handful of other people are able to care for themselves like you are.

So, the more I tried to see sense about the question, the more my stomach unconsciously turned over, getting my anxiety grown at an alarming rate. In no time, the last bit of self-control, became like a distant memory. A flash of concern kicked my heart, which bumped hard against my chest, all the air sucked out of my breath. I began to think carefully, forcing my thoughts to be as detailed as possible, trying to keep calm. I had to stay focused, thoroughly analyze the situation, examining with order all the possible options, and last but not least, try to hide myself that ... I was officially worried!

Two things of vital importance, at least I knew. I knew exactly where you stood, and that I had to hurry! However, I couldn't just roll up to your apartment without a plan! Since, I shouldn't tell a soul, I came to realize that, it meant only two things.

Number one. You were under threat from someone! Nevertheless, you were able to send me a call for help. It might be someone well acquainted with your crew, who wasn't supposed to see your backup team coming. Cerberus maybe, but probably only few people, and you thought, the two of us would have prevailed, just took them all by surprise. So, I had to be very discreet, and sneak through your apartment without being detected. Number two. You had no choice but to take some terrible decision for the greater good. You didn't want the reputation of our friends to be ruined because of you, and you were desperate for my help! However, I didn't feel your presence crossed my mind, yet, nor your senses vibration within me. No signal of your perception came through. Into my eyes, on my body, nothing but silence! So, I was increasingly convinced that it was the number one, and I had to move rapidly.

Reaching your apartment unnoticed had been not at all easy! I wore civilian clothes, and I mixed with the crowd. I took a taxi, and I made a quick stop at the Silver Coast Casino before slipping stealthily into Tiberius Towers' elevator. I was more than sure I wasn't followed. There was nothing unusual along the way. No movement near your apartment, no one around. I activated my omni-tool to bypass the security camera. After replacing the outside image with a static one, I could work unseen by anyone who got in your apartment.

There was a ventilation panel right next to your door. I wasn't crazy about this whole crawling like a worm through a narrow duct in evening dress. However, thanks to my ventilation system map, I knew exactly how to get into your room, and reach your armor locker, and weapon bench.

That damn tunnel was hot, dirty and smelly, even worse than the one back on Mars. Anyway, thanks to the Goddess, much less crowded and shorter! The ventilation grid of your bedroom, was right under the weapons bench. When I finally slipped out, my lungs widened as to explode. I felt like I didn't breathe fresh air and clean since weeks! I picked up your Locust, and the Scorpion from the bench, then I headed for the door with a weapon in each hand.

Such a deafening music came from downstairs that I felt like I was in the Chora's Den! My first thought was, they were torturing you! Or maybe, the noise could be used to cover possible shots! Fear froze the sweat droplets on my forehead. I felt like I was broken into a million shards, my stomach as big as a coin. I tried to convince myself that if the music was still on, you had to be still alive! _"Be warned, whoever you are ... get your hands off of my Soul Mate!"_ I thought. With all that noise, at least they couldn't hear me coming. All I had to do was find out where you were being held, and how many there were! I walked stealthily toward the stairs, holding my breath. I cast an eye downstairs, I could feel my blood throbbing in the veins, as the music hammered, getting all my internal organs bouncing.

Suddenly, the explosion of joy went in, expanding my stomach. My tears of relief stopped on the edge of my eyes, a moment before falling. I had to lean my arms against the gallery railing, waiting for my knees would stop shaking. I was relieved, but confused. I didn't yet decide whether to laugh, or throw you into the air! You were right there, in the living room. The coffee table taken away, while the reason for the music, eventually, turned out more than obvious.

There was no threat, no danger, no mysterious enemies. You were just ... _"dancing"_! Goddess knows how long! You were diligently trying to replicate some dance moves, like you thousand times seen dancers doing in the clubs. With great zeal, I must say, but... with such clumsiness! Well, if I can speak freely, Commander ... your movements reminded hard at one of those big monkeys, to the origin of your species!

A few minutes of that show had a magical effect on my irritation which was definitely fading away. I was about to join you downstairs, when you let yourself drop onto your couch, disheartened, as the music went off. You sat in the living room, disconsolate face, still ignoring I was there, cursing aloud ...

S: Oh, fuck! How the hell do they move like that?! Ha, no way! I can get through the Reapers, but ... I can't handle at this ... this ...!

A wave of sugar burst through my veins, slowly getting all the fear dissolved, and the last shred of harshness being erased. I struggled hard to resist the urge to run and hug you. I had the control of myself, although a slight hint of laughter still moved in my voice ...

L: So, maybe my lovely dancer needs some help!

At the sound of my voice, you got your shield activated in a flash. Before you even think, you made a big jump, rolling over your back, looking for cover behind the couch. I stood still staring at your couch, motionless, my arms resting on the railing, amused face, my body wrapped in a sparkly biotic field.

I heard a noise on the right side of the couch, as your hair popped up from the left, the gun in your hand, ready to shoot. That's when you realized it was me. You came out of your cover, with a priceless stunned gaze painted on your face. As your gun fell on the couch, your voice resounded in the room in an exclamation of genuine surprise, unbelief ...

S: For Jesus Christ's sake! Liara?! But what...?! But, how the hell...!?

I started down the steps to reach you. Wordlessly stomping down the stairs slowly, feline motions. Only a pungent tinge of tension was inadvertently forgotten on my face, barely veiled by a seductive smile. I stared you straight in your eyes, charmer face. Before I could even say anything, your gun appeared back between your fingers as by magic. The bluish hue of your shield shone your uniform of light, while your voice cut like a knife, in a commanding tone ...

S: Stop right there! Hands on the railing, right now! Don't make a move. Who the hell you are?! Where Liara T'Soni is? Be careful what you say, you don't wanna piss me off!

I did exactly what you said, trying not to laugh, but it was a truly paradoxical situation. However, I tried to be as reassuring as possible, my best cuddly voice ...

L: Shepard, it's me! I can understand that reaction, but there's no reason to doubt. Please, trust me!

You were looking at me, metallic eyes. Your gaze ran from my feet to my face, lingering on my breast, for a while, before starting to rise again, staring straight in my eyes. Your scowl so penetrating and sharp was like a dagger of ice. Finally, your curt voice cut through the air over my head like a shot ...

S: Then prove it!

You ordered me to stay still. So, I couldn't approach you enough to touch you. Then, I left what I felt for you went through my voice to get inside your senses, making them warm, your soul painted of sparks of passion. All around us every sound got softened, as each word glowed of emotion ...

L: I love you, Emy! We're Soul Mate, and the whole reason I'm here is because you called me.

Your face was emotionless, like a salt mask. Your voice crossed my heart, stern and virulent, like the crack of a whip. Though, a generous ray of light was expanding from your eyes, and shining with sweetness in mine, like the solace of a silent caress.

S: Everyone knows it. So, it doesn't prove a damn thing!

I looked at you with a shimmer of admiration, which made every precious word so emotional as the unforgettable thrill into a declaration of love ...

L: Actually, it does! All people know is that I love you! Anyone knows we're together! However, nobody could say we're _"Souls Mate,"_ nor that you contacted me just 15 minutes ago, Shepard! That's because you did it on our private channel.

A faint ripple around your forehead revealed a tremor into your thoughts. The raised eyebrow imperceptibly wavered over to your first signal of convincing. Very fleeting, and yet, so labored to hide. Your tone was pressing. It relentless trickled down through my heart, which impatiently jumped, like innocently worried ...

S: If you were a clone of Liara, you could easily pick her brain, and get it down for deduction. What was the message?

I replied by heart, letting the subtle unease of my breath chasing my words...

L: It said, _"Join me to my apartment. Not talk to a living soul ... hurry!"_

The barrel of your gun got up fiercely, like a tiny knowing nod, but threatening. Every word was exactly what you were expecting to hear. Your mind ran, you studied every possible clue, every option had been carefully considered, before you spoke again.

S: Ok, tell me something about me that no one else knows but you! I meant ... _SHE!_

I disclosed my soul, like a corolla of emotions. I left my thoughts go through the path of my breath, getting our memories blossom like a bunch of little flowers ...

L: OK, that's easy! For example ... you always call me _"My Little Baby Girl,"_ and you know I love it! The night when we became Souls Mate, you asked me the word for _"gorgeous"_ in my language, remember? I answered, _"Oh well, it says Emily!"_ It was the night when you vowed for the first time, _"I swear, never again!"_ The second time, instead happened while we merged in our first distance fusion, when you were on the Collectors Base.

And then ... _"Moonlight Serenade"_ is our song. Oh, it's crazy sweet, and you know how to dance it very well! Your favorite song is called _"Beethoven's Silence"_. You told precisely because it's me. I heard it, like, a million times, when you were locked up! ... Besides, I've always been so jealous of Kaidan, and lately of Traynor too! Well, once we fought over that, remember? Although, to make peace in your shower was something ... priceless!

My words lit in your eyes some flashes more and more brighter. I could touch your love, feel it invading all my senses. Nothing but love gently wrapped my heart, spreading across us. However, your arm was stiff, your more and more convinced body still tense. I kept speaking with great sweetness, transfusing my heart into the hectic heartbeat of yours.

L: But ... you know Shepard, I can understand you! You're wondering if all that information was extorted out of your Soul Mate, likely obtained through the use of force, and now ... you're terribly worried about her! So, I suppose, to get all the answers you need, you should do what I've done, back on Illium. So, let you be guided by your senses, listen to your emotions, don't try to ignore the way your heart is beating.

Emily, please ... let my soul touch your own! Like that day back on Nos Astra, when I was sure that you were really you! If you come closer, you can feel my face, my perfume, my eyes, and ... you'll feel the ground is still shifting beneath your feet! So, anything will be magically clear in your heart. You'll be able to feel my love so strong way that it will explode in every cell of yours. All I feel for you will shake and resound inside you, like the unmistakable vibration of your soul. Fear not, my Life because, you'll recognize that thrill, so exclusive, and special ... and then, you finally will know who I am!

You put down your gun, and you came closer, without words. Our eyes blended in the sweet light of a single glance. Our fingers interwoven into a cascade of chills. An invisible force was attracting you in my breath, getting your senses confused, and thrilled together with emotion. When you touched my lips of sweetness, it was like the ground opened up beneath our feet. The bouncing of indescribable love went through every single cell, befuddled our hearts together, banging them against each other, like crazy hail into something inexplicable such the euphoria of our senses.

You hugged me stronger, as you raised me up over your head. Your lips widened in a smile of unspeakable happiness. You spun in a hurricane of joy, illuminating me with your resonating light. Finally, you put me back on the floor, pulling me inside the ardor of your embrace, so moving way that, our eyes got wet of emotion. Your heady excitement was whispering among dozens of kisses on my face, on my lips, in the passionate intimacy of the tone of your voice ...

S: Oh yes, it's you ... you! No one but you, my Eternity! Oh, I love you so much! So much! You're my Little Baby Girl! There's no doubt in my heart! The only one in the whole universe who makes me feel that way, it's you! Oh, for a second, I feared the nightmare of the clones was not over! I thought in a flash that maybe you were dead! I just had the scare of my life! But, why is your dress so dirtied? Wait, I ... I could swear no one entered that door!

L: Oh, I'm hopelessly head over heels in love with you, Emy! So, do you know how this made me feel, now?! Really Shepard, can you realize how much the tenor of your text was alarming?! By the Goddess! That's our encrypted channel we're talking about! Less than 12 hours ago a clone exactly like you, but totally out of her mind, was still trying to put us in the ground! So, chances were that some goons of hers was looking for payback. Or Cerberus ... or who knows ... maybe a new one?! Oh, Emy! I've been worried to death, I swear!

I felt the faint touch of your hands, seeking after my face. Hesitant fingers of yours were moving softly over the curves of my cheeks, gently pulling my eyes into the regretful of your gaze. Embarrassed eyes and contrite, so much that, my heart instinctively melted into tenderness, as I hugged you tight. Your tone was a quiet whisper, all the blame flavor spread through the sound of your words ...

S: Yeah! What an idiot, right?! You know, I didn't wanna risk EDI hacked our comm. All of our friends will be to the party tomorrow, and ... well, I was hoping you might teach me a couple of small dance steps, before the new guys too will be seeing at me while I flail around like a gorilla on hot coals, and they officially start laughing at me, like everyone else on the crew!

I let myself embrace, enveloping your waist in my arms. I got absorbed in your eyes, and lost in your soul, where everything found its own sense back. Finally, I could not help but stretch the angle of my lips in a playful whisper...

L: Well, yes, but ... a _"lady gorilla"_ , yet ... so sexy, when she dances only for my eyes, indeed!

You held me close in silence. Your lips smiled over my mouth, one last time, before slipping in a sigh of apologies, mixed through the tender lightness of your sweet explanation ...

S: Hey, so now it's you too! I just wanted to impress our friends, for once in my life. That's why it was supposed to be a secret! But, it sounds like my fate in every one party is to make sure all guests have fun ... playing around with me!

Your voice was becoming more and more sexy, it slipped softer to every word.

S: Hey, Sweetheart, I'm so sorry! I didn't want to scare you away! I've been a little too frivolous indeed, and selfish, but ... perhaps, I could find new ways to make up for it, my... little Sexy Thing.

I smiled at you, my arms gently wrapped around your shoulders. I stroked your back lovingly, with "comforting" movement, and seductive. Finally, I touched your lips for a second, intriguing face, before whispering in my most alluring voice ...

L: Oh, there's not doubt in my mind, Little Star! But, first ... you'll have to dance!

Your body stiffened barely, as a spark of disappointment crossed your own gaze. Your mind feverishly sought the best excuse in the book. It was pretty clear that you were no longer thinking about dancing ...

S: Nah! I'm such a basket case! The new comrades of ours are about to find it out soon enough! So, I might as well bite the bullet, and take advantage of this golden alone time just the two of us ...

You were moving your fingers on my cheeks, your sensual look gleamed with sweetness on my face. Your breath was attracting, the touch of your lips seducing. Your hands spoke to my body with bewitching caresses. I felt my heart stop, and restart at stunning speed so that I really wanted to let myself go into your arms. However, such a fright was calling just a little something, like some sort of lesson to be learned.

L: Aw, that would be great, but ... you know, Shepard, it just so happens that I'm the one who crawled into a dirty duct, and smelly, in the throes of concern. So, now it's up to me write our own today's list of priorities. Thus, my Star, I hate to disappoint you, but first ... you'll have to dance! Anyway, the sooner you'll be teachable, and ... the sooner we'll take advantage of this "golden alone time" just the two of us!

You reluctantly upped your hands from my backside, grinning face but resigned. Your tone barely in balance between disappointment and the good mood ...

S: OK, OK, copy! I brought this on myself! So, you're the boss now, right? Let's get a move on!

When the captivating dance music spread back into the room, we got caught up in the rhythm. We let ourselves be guided by. Our bodies captured by the arousing rhythmical movements. At first, faltering, then in more and more nimble way.

Your hips sensuously swayed to the left and right. All their movements drawn to the pleasant ease the music was suggesting. However, the rest of your body was barely moving, like it was bound in a strange slumber. Some sort of clumsy effect that inhibited your senses.

L: Come on, Shepard, loosen up! It's all in your head. Just feel the music, and allow it to go through your body in a natural way!

Your arms began to trace wider movements. Your legs performing some little hops, but rather clumsy, and hardly matched with the sensuous waving of your hips. You were pretty funny, when you struggled to replicate the movement of my arms. The more I danced, the more admiration I read in your eyes. The incredulous face of yours, as your amused voice and nice was echoed over the music ...

S: Why does a scientist like you are, so sexy, but as you said yourself, with no social life to speak of, should dance such an amazing way? I thought all your adolescence was frozen until the "bubble day!"...

L: Ah, ah, yeah, it was! Well, because fortunately, it didn't depend on my insignificant social life! Actually, we Asari learn to dance in our childhood. You know, dance is an integral part of our learning process, and we are taught even before we go to school. Learning how to move your body harmoniously, following a melody, is good practice of mental training. That's also a nice game for the kids, pleasant and funny, which introduces with no annoy, to other more complex techniques of mental discipline.

S: I see. Well, I'm delighted how you can dance, by the way ...

You turned around, spinning and circling your arms over your head, in the not entirely managed attempt, to follow the rhythm of the melody. Your spirit floated with the sounds, barely in balance between serious and humorous, as you asked, in an exploring face ...

S: Wait! Are you saying, by chance, there's something wrong in my mind?

L: Ah, Ah, of course not, Shepard! Fear not, it's just a matter of practice. We Asari start dancing at a very early age. That's why, one once we grow up, our movements sound so natural. And then, your mind is very trained, indeed. You are able to handle your body outstandingly well! In battle, for example. Also, you are fully master of several close combat methods, and you can do spectacular moves, in such a natural way, so fluid, and with extreme precision. You know, sometimes, the way you move your body looks like a dance.

S: Well, yeah! You know, I'd never considered that way. But, the fact remains that, I've been trying for hours, but my body doesn't want to hear from me! ...

L: You just need to relax a little, Shepard. Don't look so tense! The dance is like some transportation, which connects the instinct, all our senses make feel us, with our rational side, by putting them in touch, and make them communicate each other in a coordinated and harmonious language. That's why dancing makes you feel good!

S: Well, I don't know! My own senses love this music, my mind is pleased with it, but ... every part of me seems to want to go in the wrong direction! To be honest, all of this, is on the verge of pissing me off!

L: Aw, c'mon, Shepard! And one ... two ... three ... four ... and ... seven ... eight! Yeah, way to go! So ... five ... six ...

The redness on your cheeks became scarlet. The sweat beaded across your nose and brow. Tiny drops were running down your temples, glossing your face like rivulets, before spreading, here and there, through the air, at the rhythm of the music.

To be tired was flowing your movements, making them graceful, more elegant. Actually, on the whole you were dancing more and more intriguing way. My senses succumbed to your charm, gradually surrendering in the thrill of the music. I felt drawn to your body, getting closer and closer, like a sort of little coin with a big magnet ...

L: ... and, five ... six ... hey, you're getting better, my Star!

The music suddenly vanished, leaving a slight buzz in my head, mixed with a strange feeling of insides movements not entirely calmed down, still rumbled, like in the wake of a wave. We both fell down exhausted on the couch, breathless. You looked pleased with yourself. The last train of breathlessness dissolved in the colorful expression of your voice, as you rolled your eyes, saying ...

S: Thank to heaven! Still another minute, and you could see my butt cheeks, rolling on the floor!

L: Well, to be honest, I must say that, the lovely booty of yours made a very good impression on me all along, Little Star!

S: Thanks for the pep talk, Little One ... you are so sweet! I'll take that as a compliment! So, maybe I am not hopeless! You know, after all it was great fun dancing together! Secondly ... well, I learned my lesson! No more disturbing messages on our encrypted channel, I promise!

I felt your hand intertwined between my fingers. Your own attractive grin drafted my thoughts of suggestion, as you got up, and you pulled me tenderly toward the stairs. A wave of impatience sparkled the bright light of your eyes, barely masked in the thoughtful tone of your voice ...

S: Come on, Sweetheart! I think we deserve a massive dose of R 'n R right now!

To be continued ...


	34. Nobody's perfect but Love!

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

 **Chapter 33**

 **Nobody's perfect... but Love!**

… The yellowish warm light spreads from the scented candle's small flame. The thrilling atmosphere flickers around, flirty. It rises above the long glass candle holder, placed in plain sight, in the center of the table. The transparent glass invents the multitude of colored reflexes, which dance ethereal, attractive, by encouraging the veil of pleasant shadows, so skillfully created all around the most secluded corner of the small room.

The multiform glimpses are rippling all around. They play in the mirrors, bouncing against the walls. Like blazes, they are swaying in the turquoise blue of the sea, quietly, before to be caught, as if by magic, within the Miranda's eyes. Every irresistible glance of her, producing beautiful waves of light.

The Alan's voice caresses the senses of Miranda with freshness, like a breath of spring in the hot desert wind. Alan's words bring out the emotions of her, like little rays of sunshine. They fill with poetry the feelings of Miranda, before crashing deliberately at the bottom of the abyss, still freezing, being trapped like ice, in the dark maze of her fears.

A: You know, there's no doubt, the little Aurora has a crush on you, Miranda. That baby girl adores you! No one but you could get her to bathe along with his beloved Milo - brushing together to protect each other - This was a great idea! You have an amazing way with children!

Miranda's tone is playful, sprayed with complicity ...

M: Oh, please! I just had one or two childish trauma, to work with!

Alan smiles. A hint of uncertainty in his voice is leading his hand. Alan fingers timidly touching Miranda's, then tenderly pick them up among his own. A frisson of excitement instantly stops Miranda's heart, as well as, the Alan's, which turns upside down. A moment later, both their hearts start pumping back in their chest, with the same unmistakable elation. Alan feels his cheeks burn with joy, he gets butterflies in his stomach, as his voice turns into a delicate revelation ...

A: Well, all of this is very special to me, Miranda, almost like ... to be here with you tonight!

Hush. Alan chews slowly, accidentally swallowing his smile. He looks for Miranda's inscrutable gaze, with discretion, while his own stomach closes with a thump, like a door slammed against the wall. Alan shyly tries to lay his eyes upon Miranda's reluctant face. His apprehension gets grown. It took him more than a month to muster the courage to invite her, and now ... in a single moment, he managed to ruin everything!

The dessert fork of Miranda is still hanging in the air. It hesitant floats over her long silence, and mysterious. Meanwhile, a melancholy discomfort, rummages undisturbed between the internal organs of Alan. It makes them collapse, and hurt, and to be violently clashed against one another. The restlessness swells, then flows. It is like sudden jets of tension. Alan angst penetrates into the bones, pressing stubbornly against his own belly. It claws the chest, and steals, one by one, all the beats of his heart.

Withstands. He bravely barks at the anguish bites, scares the fear, fights against the feeling of abandonment. Alan has never liked giving up, it is not in his nature. There is a magical connection of souls that he does not want to miss. So unique, so special that, he feels like voluptuously mixed in Miranda's senses. He does not want to stop feeling alive, fatally abducted, so much ... fallen in love. Alan just wishes he could rewind the clock, trying to understand, trying to find the error, getting it fixed ...

A: I must have said something damn wrong ... oh, forgive me, I'm not rushing! ... let's start again, shall we?

Miranda drinks another sip of suffocating silence, and barbed wire gets tied tightly around her heart. She gently holds Alan's hand in her own, as a quick, troubled gaze caresses her face. Alan cannot stop staring at her, motionless. His dessert fork still suspended in the air, bright eyes, and sore, voracious for answers.

Miranda is trapped in an urgent need to run away. Whatever forlorn attempt to escape the discomfort, which has frozen her stomach was a failure. Her voice trembles. It staggers hesitating on the confusion, which escapes the gaze of Alan. Miranda looks at him with the eyes of her own soul. A cloud of uncertainty, still entangled in her own throat, desperately searching for the right words. The sound is sweet, the tone is kind, but so melancholic that, it hurts...

M: Actually ... that's a really amazing thing to hear, Alan, and ... ah, I'm sorry ... it's not your fault! The problem here, it's me! There's no point hiding, we're not teens anymore. There's something deep that draws me towards you. Something very special, and sweet, and impetuous! Ever since I met you, I feel like an emotional hurricane inside, Alan! You make me fall in confusion, but ... ah, it's so beautiful confusion! Something I didn't expect, and I've never felt before!

However, there are things in my past ... shadows! Like dark spots, which will weigh forever on my destiny because, they cannot be erased! ... I might be special in your eyes, but ... I'm not at all! The truth is that, sooner or later, you'll see that I'm not who you thought I was, and I will break your heart ... and my own!

The pain burns Miranda's heart. She feels blur in the fog. All her body seems to pass away, like a moment before fainting. A knot of tears freezes down her throat. She feels her stomach full of nails. Miranda has to hide a shiver, while struggling with all the strength to control her voice ...

M: Better if we stop this now, trust me! Before it's too late. Before it gets hurt too much because ... I'm falling in love with you, Alan Foster, and ... I couldn't bear to see you go away!

The very first emotion is joy! Shiny and unbridled euphoria, which wraps Alan's chest, explodes in his stomach, and runs through all his feelings, like if wonder was embracing his soul. A moment later, fear and sadness angrily pounce on him. They suppress his smile, invade every thought, and make him shake. Just when Alan feels crushed, a superhuman force is spreading from every cell, running through his veins, like a river of determination. Something lights up in Alan's voice, who becomes clear, sweet, but decisive, when he starts talking...

A: Neither do I! Look at me, Miranda ... I'm right here, in the grip of the same hurricane! ... You are the most wonderful thing that ever happened in my life! Every one of us is made with light and shadow. Nobody's perfect! It sounds obvious, but it isn't. Happiness comes in a multitude of wonderful moments and perfect, just like this! All of us have escaped our terrible fate. We have fought for this. You, more than others. I guess, you've had to fight a lot in your life. But, it's your journey that makes you, who you are now, and ... for all I care, I feel that you have a very special light!

Miranda can only barely hold back the tears. She would like to cuddle up, getting warm in Alan's arms, to be tight against his chest, her head rested near his heart, to feel it beating, and swear by to believe in every word he says. She just wants to let herself go, but ... fear is like a claw of ice, sunk into the heart. It bites, and pierces, and wounds, coloring with melancholy her voice, once again, as she says ...

M: I killed my father, Alan! With my hands, no regrets! I wanted for years, and I felt a great pleasure in doing so! If I could go back, reliving that moment a thousand times ... a thousand times, I'd do it again! Shepard, in my shoes ... she would have let him go!

Alan remains motionless, as if petrified. His sensitivity perceives a trace of discomfort in Miranda's voice. The bitter flavor of her regret, the sadness that rapt her gaze. Emphatically, he experiences the same pain, and seems to fall, into the same bottomless abyss. The incredible revelation takes Alan completely off guard. Nevertheless, he cannot judge Miranda, he cannot feel disappointed. An ocean of tenderness pervades him, while emphatically, he is reading Miranda's heart. He feels her loneliness, and shame, and love. Alan grabs both Miranda's hands, with a shade of passion feebly impressed on his face. His eyes are shining with conviction, as he softly whispers ...

A: I'm so sorry! He had to be a terrible father! But, this doesn't change how I feel about you, Miranda. The way you make my heart beating, when you're around me is ... priceless! It's worth risking of any pain. I think, after having survived the Reapers, it would not make much sense to escape our lives now, wouldn't it? However, you're right about one thing - we're not teens anymore. So, how about finding a quiet place, where you can try to trust me, and I can decide, with whom I want to risk to be hurt?

Miranda thinks Alan is right, after all. She also has never been afraid to take her own set of risks. Just one thing is abundantly clear - she does not want to stop feeling Alan's hands in her heart. She smirks again, intriguing face, as playfully says ...

M: Well, you know, I'm such a badass, bro! I suppose, I shouldn't be scared not even of myself. So, C'mon, Romeo, let's go to live!

… Alan unlocks the electronic key of his, brand-new, private room at the _"Kiddies House,"_ as he likes to affectionately call the Institute of Hospitality. Miranda thoughtfully follows, drawn to a thousand street lights, sparkling in the large window.

M: You know, I've always loved the night! The cloak of darkness hides the imperfections of things. Colorful lights draw out their strengths.

Alan joins her. Gently puts a hand on Miranda's shoulder. They share the wonderful view. Alan smiles as invites her to sit next to him, on the couch. His soft voice, and warm lights a shiver down Miranda's spine ...

A: Yeah, I love the whole vibe of the night! However, there would be no excellence, if it weren't for all those flaws!

Miranda puts her best seductive gaze in Alan's adoring eyes, as she sits down. She caresses Alan's excited senses with the inebriating charm of her voice ...

M: I love your way to always see the light! You are such a sunny and positive guy. You're so sweet Alan, yet you never give up! Those are two qualities that rarely I saw together in such a special way.

Alan blushes a little, smiling ...

A: Thank you, Miss Lawson! ... Well, I can also be red like a tomato, without any scruples whatsoever, if you plan to continue! You want something to drink, by the way?

Miranda cannot hold back a laugh.

M: Yes, I do the same what you will, thanks.

The sparkling wine is stirred in inviting bubbles. The tinkling of the glasses spreads a relaxing effect through the air. Alan smiles at Miranda, doing his best to make her feel comfortable.

A: Dinner was delicious! You know, we should go back to that restaurant. I really had a great evening!

M: Oh, it was ... perfect! Hoping you'll still think so, when we finish talking, indeed!

A: So, come on, it's time to find it out ... together!

Miranda leans her back on the couch. She drinks a little sip of courage, before starting to tell ...

M: An obsessive-compulsive narcissist, who suffers from delusions of grandeur. This was my father! I heard these words for the first time, when I was a little girl. They are etched in my mind since then, as a permanent mark, and painful. I was not eight years old yet, I slunk in my father's office for a joke. He didn't notice that I was hiding myself behind the heavy red velvet curtain, next to the window. My father was distracted by the video-call incoming. The spokesman of the Medical Ethics Commission has begun reading that psychiatric report, about him.

My father was furious, shouted at him. His voice resonated in my stomach. The fists of him that thumped on the heavy wooden desk made me shake with fear. _"The damn psych eval of yours is simply ridiculous!"_ he growled. _"You and your colleagues are fucking incompetents. I'm surrounded by a bunch of nobodies, so hypocrites and small-minded!"_ I stood there, in my hiding place, wide eyes, as if paralyzed. My father was on this _"God complex,"_ and he wasn't going to calm down. _"You're persisting not to see the perfection in my work! My experiments have borne fruit, and obviously, my methods are working."_ He hammered.

Whenever the male voice tried to interrupt, my father shouted louder, _"We're talking about a perfect specimen here! The perfect human is a fact, and there is a strong evidence in my treatise! So, just in case you shall consider removing me, I want you little bureaucrats to know, I don't give a rat about your blah blah blah! You're not going to get to me. I'll start in-vivo tests without any approval, from now on. I need no one's help! I can self-finance, to be freelance. All of humanity will know, one day. So, all of you nobodies will bow to my genius, and all of you will thank me!"_ His delirium became more and more intimidating and aggressive. _"But, I'm warning you ... do not try to stop me!"_

I immediately recognized the voice in the communicator. It was uncle Marcus, my father's friend. One of a select few people, who regularly attended our home. Dr. Marcus Ross was a scientist, one of the best geneticists around. At that time, he lectured me on the biology, without any compensation, _"for delight,"_ he said. He was a good and thoughtful, elderly gentleman. He gave me those delicious candies, which he passed secretly from under the table, just for the sake to make it seem forbidden. He told me funny stories, and he was surprisingly complimentary about my acute scientific observations. Uncle Marcus said they were _"mind-blowing"_ for my age.

I heard his voice again, from behind the curtain. Uncle Marcus hissed back to my father in a squeaking tone, the no less threatening answer. _"Whatever you want, Henry! But, I suggest you don't go any further than the in-vitro tests because, if one day, I would find out that you are hiding some so-called "perfect specimen," I'll lock you up, I swear! If it's the last thing I do"!_

My father sent him to hell, before interrupting communications. Then, he called someone. His voice sounded like an icy hiss. Just a few orders, zero emotion. _"It must appear like an accident, do you understand me? It can't be traced back to me. Then, send a hacker to his apartment, and to the Foundation, too. That fuck psych eval has to disappear, right now!"_ _"Yes, Sir"_. That same day, Dr. Ross was tragically killed in the elevator crash, as climbing up to the Medical Tower Centre's 64th floor! ... Poor uncle Marcus! I was terribly shocked. I cared about him so much!

Alan is empathetically dragged into Miranda's tale. He relives one by one, all dreadful emotions of that frightened little girl. He feels like to be flooded with an ocean of solid tenderness, and sympathy. Alan impulsively brings Miranda into his arms, gently, with a few words whispered in her ear ...

A: Oh, I'm so sorry! Come over to me, poor thing!

Miranda runs into a thought of herself as a child, frozen for years at the bottom of her mind, as hidden. It suddenly reveals itself, like a flash in her head. _"I was looking for sun, last night. But, all that I found has been darkness, and darkness, and ice... maybe, was I looking for life?"_ Surprisingly, the thought stops to be felt like a threat because, Miranda is realizing, she is not afraid of the answer anymore.

Miranda sinks into Alan's sweetness. She cannot escape the intense pleasure. She puts her head on Alan's shoulder, as she begins to talk in a touching voice, but tenacious ...

M: Don't worry, Alan, I'm OK! I've to admit that, at certain times, a shrink would've helped, but ... it was all in the past, and my father is no longer a problem! It was something I had to do, Alan. No regrets, no mercy! That's exactly what is scaring me because ... I'm afraid you can't accept it! But, I'd rather figure it out... tonight!

A: These few memories are already pretty shocking, and hit me straight to the heart! However, to be judgmental is not what I had in mind, Miranda. I must say that, the more I get to know you, the more I care you. So, I intend to be there for you ... I can't change the way I feel about you, no matter what you tell me. So, please, trust me!

Miranda's heart shatters on the rocks of her own fears. But, the voice of Alan is melting gradually the crust of ice that covers her soul. Her last veil of self-defence is dissolving like the foam on the waves, with the secure hold of Alan's trust. Images, emotions, words crams into Miranda's mind. The memories run before her eyes, emotions blossom inside her heart, then roll out of her, one after another.

M: You know, my father was always terribly busy when I was a little girl. He hardly had any time to stay with me. He didn't like to play with me, nor keeping me company. He was an icy man, silent, increasingly frustrated, never laughed. On the other hand, he covered me with any sort of gifts, all kinds of toys. However, when he wasn't travelling, he used to be locked in his lab for days. The only time he used to come to see me, it was for tests.

I didn't like tests. I hated them, indeed! My father was never, ever satisfied! The air became heavy around my room, the atmosphere darker as in the doomsday. The more I tried to please him, and the more things he demanded.

However, a difficult childhood can happen. A lot of children have to deal with this every day! I'm not looking for some shred of justification here. Of course, I didn't kill him for that! Well, it's a long, complicated story, Alan, I know. So, I just think you need a few basic elements. Some key points of my past, to get you an idea, as close as possible, to who I am.

… Miranda speaks about her strict upbringing. When, unlike the others, she could not go to school, or socialize with other children. About Niket, her only one exception, but secret.

M: Niket was the tip of my scale! That little light in the darkness, who I needed, to figure me out where I was about to go. I used to watch him play baseball along with his friends, as I was sitting on the swing in my garden, alone. The ball crossed the fence that day, it rolled right under my feet. Niket asked back the ball for a favour. He was kind, always smiling. He liked to chat a lot, but we had to sneak around. However, when my father was not there, Niket could climb over the gate, and I did allow him to use my swing.

He was a daredevil friend with a tender heart. We loved to play together, fantasizing about space travels in the search for endless cool adventures aboard a great starship. The whole day to wander around, and discover new Relays, unknown Planets on the far corners of the Galaxy. When I was sad he used to tell me these funny stories, and eventful. Niket understood me, he made me feel important, like if I was not alone. He was a true friend, I loved him.

… As a little girl, I was pressed into spend most of my time in studying. My father demanded that my teachers were very strict with me. He selected them personally, with a delusional care. _"The top of the line,"_ he joked! My father used to say, _"Emotions are nothing but distractions!"_ That's why, my nanny changed every week.

He forced me to attend the full overview of annuals educational competitions for students. From chemistry to math, and ... Greek, Latin, Lit, many foreign languages. My father demanded only the victory with praise, which promptly arrived. Yet, he was never satisfied with my achievements.

When I was 13, for example, I won the High School's Chemistry Marathon for seniors. I got an extraordinary praise, published in several scientific journals. Oh, I was so proud! I went to my father with my winning smile, and a stack of magazines in my arms. He threw them all on the ground, cold eyes and superior face, turning into disappointment my smile. _"You could have done better than so! You're not working hard enough. I've invested a lot on you, Miranda, but your Greek Olympic games weren't perfect. I'm rather disappointed with your results! "_

Scorn makes Alan's fists clenched, violent anger rises to his eyes, _"What a nasty piece of shit!"_ He thinks, but says nothing. He caresses Miranda's shoulder, instead, asking...

A: And... your mother?

Miranda keeps her head on Alan's shoulder, hiding the veil of dew, which makes shiny the look on her face. Nonetheless, she strives to appear funny.

M: That's curious, you know? When I was very young, I thought mothers should change once a week! I began to overflow of questions, very soon. But ... if my father didn't respond with continual shilly-shally, he tried to slip away. Finally, I tore off a name out of him, and a last name too. He looked me in the eye that day. His upper lip stretched in a provocative smirk, as that sour voice messed with my heart. My legs didn't stop shaking with excitement, when I first heard her name, _"Ashley Wronn. I'll tell you all about your mother, at the right time, Miranda, I promise. But, only if you stop asking questions, right now!"_

I started dreaming about that name, _"Ashley ... my mom is called Ashley!"_ I thought. _"It sounds so cool!"_ I fantasized. The more I grew up, and the more I missed her, so intense way, and poignant! I convinced myself she had to be fled because of my father. I needed to hope she would come back for me, one day, and I would've gone away with her. A sort of nagging fervor was pounding my head. It urged me to get out of bed in the morning, it gave me the strength to withstand my father's halo of ice, to handle the intensive study, the massive training. It made me, every day more daring. I wanted to know everything about my mother. Who she was, if I looked like her, but above all ... when she'd be back!

I started doing research. Every spare minute, every second I got. I sounded out extranet, looking for clues, signs. Whatsoever that allowed me to rebuild my mother's past, her movements, her life. However, Ashley Wronn looked like a ghost. She doesn't show up in anyone's searches. No results, no images, no files. There was no credit card number, not even a forwarding address ... no nothing! Anyway, the older I got, and the more my research became sophisticated.

At 16, my computer skill set was more than advanced. I could bypass the highest security systems, undetected. I had unrestricted access to the whole set of Intelligence Archives. I checked and double-checked tons of intel every night. Both governmental and not, of every level of security, but ... no nothing again! The only place I didn't search yet was the Laboratory of my father. I've been dying to snoop around the secret Archive not networked, I supposed he had to have!

So, I decided it was time to go down to his Lab, and hack into his computer. Patiently waited for my chance. I was absolutely sure that I would find a dossier on my mother there. I felt a step away from the truth. I had no choice. If I wanted to know, I had to try. Just the thought of getting into the super protected lab for the first time made me feel excited, euphoric and ... terrified!

The security door conceded itself more easily than I had imagined. I slipped into the twilight, as silent as a ghost, lights off. It was pretty dark inside, but this silence had not lasted long because, I almost immediately painfully knocked the desk. Luckily, nobody could hear me cussing.

The computer was in standby, but it needed a password to be accessed. Instinctively, I wrote _Ashley Wronn_. All of a sudden, the letters came to life, animated themselves, as if by magic. Every word began to break up into another name, and surname. It all had a very familiar flavor, so bitter!

What kind of a moron! For all those years, the answer had always been right there, under my nose, but I had not realized, or ... maybe, I didn't want to see. It was no longer important. I couldn't keep playing with my subconscious to ignore reality, no more. Ashley Wronn was nothing but ... a fucking anagram of Henry Lawson!

I felt my blood trapped by frost, discomfort to wrap my lucid consternation. Suddenly, the truth turned out to be inevitable. So shocking in its own ruthlessness, like chills me to the bone. The name Ashley can be masculine or feminine, of course. So, my father had left me a devilish clue to the truth. No love but science! Here's what I was! A little lab's animal in the hands of a motherfucker bastard with a freezer in the place of the heart! Although, it's always been clear, after all! From that day behind the curtain, I'd always known, but ... it was a truth too devastating to accept.

So, I've been hiding to myself, for years. Buried the answer in the irrational side, where the unspeakable can sleep, to escape the pain, to overcome fear! But, it was time to accept reality, I could no longer hide myself behind a velvet curtain. The _"fruit"_ of those experiments ... was me! I had to be his most successful model, anyway!

The more I surfed among my father's files, the more I flew into a fit of rage, as confusion chewed off my own heart. _"Ashley Wronn"_ was an endless file full of notes, reports, and cursed details, covering twenty years of my father's studies and experiments on his own ... genome!

It was like I had a broken mirror in my stomach, and an unbridled desire to cry, but also rabid, rebellious eyes, even to tears. I found dozens of reports about those "laboratory products" interrupted at different stages of their development. Some fetuses had not passed the pre-natal phase. On the other hand, others of them had come to the post-natal stage, but at some point they have been deemed _"not perfect"_ and _"ended"_! Everything described with cool detachment, and documented with maniacal precision.

I bloody wanted to throw up, in the grip of the impulse of hammering out the whole thing. His damn files, his computer, the whole fucking lab ... I just wanted to tear up everything! However, the last notes in the file piqued my interest. They referred to a new experiment. An even more advanced project, more refined, obtained with the further engineering development of my own DNA, called _"Oriana Project,"_ and ... already started 38 weeks earlier! I turned on all the lights, but nothing! There had to be a secret room, somewhere. I wanted to see with my eyes. So, I just had to find out how to get in.

It was pretty easy. The release button, was located under the desk. A sliding wall right behind it had been activated by touching. I got swept up in the emotion. I couldn't stop myself from shaking. I entered the room, breathless. That was when I saw her! I couldn't take my eyes off of the bluish growth tube, at the very bottom of the room. It was operative, filled with clear nutritional fluid, a very little body was floating within the large cylinder-shaped tub! I walked over, as my heart exploding out of my chest.

I touched the glass tube with trembling hand. The emotion made weak my knees. _"For every horrible thing, there's another one so beautiful!"_ I thought, and that little baby girl it was! The stage of gestation would be over in a couple of weeks. The baby looked so quiet, peacefully asleep. She was smiling, like if the whole world was good! She was so helpless, delicate. _"When I was a baby, I had to be exactly like her,"_ I thought. It sounded so incredible! That little baby was my genetic twin. Suddenly, I saw my life flashing before my eyes.

That sense of abandonment, which accompanied me, as long as I remember, and loneliness. The glacial behavior of my father, so hard to please. All my life spent in preparing myself for something that never came. The painful realization not to be the daughter that my father wanted me to be! I didn't want that my sister had to suffer the same fate as well. Uncle Marcus was right! I had to protect her from the glacial arrogance of our father. Avoid her the bitter heartlessness of that fool! Maybe, this was, after all, the meaning of my life ... the true reason I'd always been searching for. For the first time, I felt like I had a special purpose, some kind of mission. Something priceless worth fighting for, hoping, loving.

I promised myself to make sure that, at least my little sister could be happy, in a real family, with a real life. With a mom and dad who loved her, at light years away from our father's insanity. I talked to the wonderful sleep of hers, with sweetness. The best reassuring tone in my voice. _"I'll take care of you, sissy! I'll take you away from here. You'll never stop smiling, as long as I live, I swear!"_

… So, the crazy plan of my father, the nutcase, was no less than the _"genetic perfection!"_ He wanted a son, to continue his _"perfect dynasty"_. However, using his own genome, it could only get pathetic clones of the pathetic himself! That's why he needed a specimen of a _"perfect woman,"_ like some sort of the X chromosome bank, great shape and freshly selected, to be manipulated, as he pleased, with his own, _headcase_ , Y chromosome! Obviously, I didn't turn out to be perfect enough for this purpose! So, another poor, innocent creature, and unwitting had been _"designed"_ to take my place, and she was there, in that damn developing tube!

All my logical approach sucked away, little by little. I needed a perfect plan, but my emotional state was negatively affecting my reasoning ability. I'd get just one shot at this, no room for error. So, I gave myself a bit of space. I began to perfect my mastery in self-control techniques. I learned how to get myself completely detached from my emotions, to separate my head from my heart. _"Emotions are nothing but distractions!"_ I would have turned that to my advantage. So, I locked my heart inside a prison of ice ... the most of the time!

I didn't care about myself! I did wanna take my sister away, to a safe place, wherever our father wouldn't find her anymore! I could easily provide Oriana with a new identity. However, we were living in a golden prison, secured by armed guards, silent alarm systems scattered everywhere. I trained myself very hard, to be prepared to neutralize any possible threat, in order to anticipate all moves of theirs, undoing even the unexpected. My plan had to be perfect!

I was preparing a sophisticated strategy for action, and in parallel, I was working out to fight and shoot, like a marine... with biotic skills! However, this was the easiest part. Finding ideal parents for my sissy took a lot of time, and all my skills milked, but in the end it really was worth it!

When I finally was ready, Oriana had just had her third birthday. She was a very lively and lovable little girl, but so sweet. I was doing my best in an effort to grant her a loving and secure upbringing. Maybe that's why she was much brighter than me at her age, and of course, much smarter too! I devised a controlled treatment. A light and personalized PKM therapy, to be given the night of our escape, in addition to a very mild sedative. I did wanna to be sure she didn't take notice anything. I was hoping she fell asleep and forgot everything about our father ... about me! I wished Oriana woke up in a normal life, with her new parents, far away from that crazy man! ... I wanted her to be happy!

I was 19, and I had only the courage of my rebellion! My plan worked brilliantly, but our father was chasing us. We had the goons of him on our tail. I couldn't afford to be wrong! Luckily, I'd carefully planned everything. So, I teared up the track behind us, reaching Illium, where Oriana's new parents were waiting. However, it was not over. Actually, it had just begun! It was vital to my sister that, I could protect her at any time, in the present, and in the long-term future. I was sure, my father would never give up looking for her. So, I had to at least try to make it very dangerous for him to go near Oriana again. I needed the support of an even more powerful organization, with efficient and virtually unlimited resources. For that reason, I joined to Cerberus.

I can remember every little detail of that night back on Illium! It was both the most beautiful and harrowing day, in the same time! I held my little sister in my arms, fast asleep. I can still feel her breath on my neck, and the sound of my footsteps, which echoed in the cargo terminal. I crawled silently, among the variegate multitude of people, trying not to be overwhelmed by the fear of being identified. I blended the coming and going teeming with passers-by. My Asari contact was exactly at the meeting point. She was waiting for me next to the bench. The night's shadows lit up the towers with colored lights. The fragrant atmosphere of the street lamps filled with deep feeling my beats. The long awaited moment had arrived.

Lanteia faintly nodded her head. I passed the little one to her. I feel like I'm still there! Here's Oriana's little arms go tighter around my neck in her sleep, instinctively, like she's not leaving me. The sweet smile of Lanteia, as she tenderly held Oriana in her arms, still asleep. Then a slight sigh in my ear crumbled my heart, like a shattered glass that can't be repaired anymore, _"Miri!"_ She hugged Lanteia's neck tighter, thinking it was me. The pang of emotion struck me right in the middle of my stomach, like an unexpected kick, which can double your pain. I was stunned for a while, staring at the thin line between madness and reason!

 _"Don't worry, Miranda, your sister will be fine!"_ Lanteia's voice brought me back. It was calm and safe. _"Her new parents are waiting in the taxi. I'll take them home, personally. I will protect them with my life! Everything went as planned. You were great! Just let me take care of it, now."_ I stood motionless, as paralyzed. My look followed Lanteia, who moved away, holding Oriana in her arms, still asleep. I saw them disappear behind the storm of tears, which blurred my eyes. I felt the hole coming up from inside the abyss, enveloping me, ungovernable, like a gust of icy around my soul. I was already missing Oriana, so much. But, the three years that I had with my little sister had been the best three years of my life, and extraordinary!

My protective instincts always took the best of me, when it came to Oriana. It pushed me to look on the bright side, what was best, for her. The beautiful future, which was waiting my sister inflamed my heart with the beats of joy. I let myself to be comforted, reassured. I fought through the pain, until I felt pervaded with bright flashes of happiness. I had to let her go ... _"Farewell, my little sissy, I love you! Be happy even for me!"_

… Miranda is still leaning on Alan's chest. She cannot give up the reassuring warmth of his embrace. She is carried away by the feeling of relief at every soft caress on her own shoulder. She is penetrating into Alan's emotions, like absorbed by the frantic beat of his heart that pace up and down, gets all emotional, being shaken. A river of sweet confusion grabs their senses, nourishes their own astonishment. Miranda's deep feelings rides up, mixing the fibers of her body, in Alan's soul being reflected. Poignancy grows in waves of sensual turmoil, as transformed their senses into gusts of wonderful abandonment.

Alan feels welcomed in the secret soul of Miranda, like he is channeling in that sliver of the deep universe revealed only by the love. Alan's emotion at the touch of Miranda's body still rested against his own is so intense that he forgets to take a breath. Alan is swimming among his own chills, surrounded by the bitterness of Miranda's tale, which is oppressing him like a dark cloak. He absorbs the flavor sharp of Miranda's suffering, the dreadful oppression by her solitude, the sour intensity of her anger. He let it wash over him the same crushing pain, being dragged away, as in a whirlwind.

Miranda's eyes gently stay in Alan's gaze, out of the blue, for a long magic moment. Alan can barely hide the irresistible urge to be lost on her lips, to kiss her, falling into her heart. Instead, Alan's fingers gently move on Miranda's cheek, and console her beautiful face, with a touch of gentle affection, while he whispers in a thrill of empathy ...

A: I ... I had no idea, Miranda. I'm so sorry! No child should have to go through such an experience! I can barely imagine, and ... what I perceive is terrible, shocking ... it makes me feel very bad! I'm so glad you ran away, you rescued your sister! All you did for her was something purely out of love. Something so heroic that is telling a whole tale about you, Miranda!

Then, Alan's voice gets more deeply, loving...

A: But ... hey, you're looking a little pale. Are you OK? We can stop when you want ... you don't have to go on!

Miranda gently moves Alan's fingers, slowly drags them on her lips. Both their hearts touch, and overflow into each other in a jag of endless sweetness. It's just a brief moment, but perfect.

M: Thanks Alan, but I'd rather go on! You know, it's an odd feeling for me, but I just feel relief at every word. No fear, no masks, no secrets ... no more!

A: You don't have to hide anymore, Miranda! I'm not afraid of you. You can say whatever you want to. I'll always be here for you, I promise!

M: Oh, Alan! It means a lot to me! Anyway... my sister lived on Illium for 16 years with her foster parents. She had the happy and carefree childhood I dreamt of for her! You know, she's really grown into such a beautiful girl! She's quick, with a lot of talents, very smart, and funny. For all these years, I was always looking out for her from afar. Then, we met on Illium, with the help of Shepard, and we talked! It was amazing! We haven't fallen out of touch since then. We talk nearly every day.

Meanwhile, the Reapers rushed the whole galaxy into chaos, on the brink of disaster, hopeless of reprieve. They turned our worlds into pieces of hell, one after the other. The happy islands transformed into nothing but death and destruction. I've seen so many awful things, Alan, that cannot be told!

Somewhere along the line, also the Illusive Man started acting really weird. He became unbalanced, so heartless to sound unsettling! At first, I didn't think it was indoctrinated. However, he suddenly reminded me of my father, more and more. Right after the jump through the Omega 4 Relay, I realized, the Illusive Man's ideal to protect the humankind had turned into a ruthless mad, and delusional. So, I chose to go away.

… Well, long story short, Cerberus wanted me dead! They hunted me, but Oriana and I came up with a secure Comm system. One night, she hasn't gotten back to any of my texts! It was like an ice bullet had opened my heart! I could feel the dreadful presence of my father, who hung in dark suspense. The eager wheeze of him was smirking closer and closer, crawling like a shiver on my back. I felt damn sure Oriana was in danger!

Her adoptive parents were fine, but no news! It was supposed, they had picked her up along the way, returning from the Library. My sister seemed to have disappeared into thin air! I started digging deeper. Luckily, I still had some friends, and a few of personal favours I could call! When I finished putting the pieces together, the picture that came out was rather disturbing!

It was clear there was something the Illusive Man wanted from my father. In return, he was offering the only thing my father couldn't refuse! I thought for sure Oriana was with him! That goddamn must have destroyed the micro-tracer that I implanted in Oriana's bracelet. There was no way of being able to trace her position! All the more reason to find her as quickly as possible! I didn't exactly have time for subtlety. Just one way to get to my sister, before it was too late. Finding out where the hell my father was!

… Cole _"the moray"_ was firmly tied to the chair, hands behind his back. The bucket of icy water brought him immediately back to consciousness. Puffy eyes of his widened appalled. More than the cold, it was shivers of terror what shook his body all black and blue. Former alliance, former merc. For more than twenty years, he was my father's head of security. The trusty henchman, who got the dirty work done. He had no heart, no brain, no scruples. He carried out the boss orders without question. He was the bastard, who killed the poor uncle Marcus.

In my voice nothing but frost, just the wicked heartlessness in the air, _"Look, my little sparrow, I've been rushing around so much. So, I'll ask you only once, and your life is closely linked to the answer. Where did you bring my sister?"_ Cole stared at me, daring eyes, his upper lip tilted into a smirk of defiance. Silence. The intense blue energy of my biotics sparked my grudge. The wave wrapped up Cole's body still tied to the chair. He first touched the ceiling with his head, then he banged against the wall at the bottom of the room. Finally, he dropped to the ground with a dead sound, like a groan. Then, another silence.

I pulled out my gun, as I approached Cole's wheezy body. The sound of my footsteps echoed in the room like an evil countdown. I struck a cold stare into his face, his eyes were howling with fear. That smirk had disappeared from his lips, a scarlet rivulet of blood and pain, in its place. I was trying to dominate my impatience, the anxiety, but I had to look ruthless.

 _"Time's up!"_ I shot him. The wound in his leg was a little more than a scratch, but _"the moray"_ was screaming in pain. _"You made me promise I'll kill you, little sparrow. So, I will! But first, I wanna hear you scream. You know, I'm so happy you didn't want to spill! I love to take out the rabid dogs like you are!"_ I shot him again. I just grazed him on his left shoulder this time. My special bullets with the habanero essence burned like the hell. Cole started coughing, spitting and cursing like a Vorcha. Then, finally he decided to spill the beans.

 _"Ho-Horizon ... I brought her back on Horizon!"_ I grabbed him by the hair, my gun held at his throat, hissing, _"Horizon where?! She's with my father, isn't she?"_ Cole stammered _"S-Sanctuary... Y-Yes, your father is... in the C-Cerberus facility... under the pond! ... That's all I know, I swear!... P-Please, let me alone!"_ I kicked down the chair, and went away. Cole's poisonous voice shot me in the back, as I was crossing the door. _"You fucking whore!"_ I stopped, and I turned slowly, as an icy smile stretched my lips. _"Aw, you know, little sparrow, I was hoping you would say!"_ I put a bullet in his eye, before he had another chance to speak! _"That's for uncle Marcus, you filthy bastard!"_

… As soon as I entered the airspace of Horizon, Oriana's voice overwhelmed me with joy from within! _"Sanctuary is not what it seems ... get out of here!"_ _"She's alive!"_ I exulted from the bottom of my heart. Directly after, I was frozen into an abyss of fear. It was a warning, abruptly interrupted. A distress call! Dismay. I chased away the anxiety of my head, with desperate determination. I didn't dare to figure what had happened! When I landed on the facility, no fucking self-control trick could sweep my rage out of me!

The Sanctuary was under attack! Cerberus' forces were clashing against a rich selection of Reapers, pretty well-matched, indeed. A Harvester was knocking down all the shuttles that were crossing its sight. Cerberus withstood the onslaught, but they were beginning to retreat. However, that was the kind of distraction, I was looking for. I had to hurry up! I used the tactical cloak, to break into the underground base unnoticed. That was the funniest part! Finally, I could access to the terminals. The complete picture turned out to be like a nightmare before my very eyes!

I was in front that huge room. Dozens of refugees were walking in some sort of cathartic state. One after the other, they went into conversion pods themselves, and they emerged transformed into husks! It was something gruesome, abominable! I was on the verge of throwing up!

Cerberus was experimenting in a devious, very unethical manner. So mercilessly, and with a shocking disregard for the human life! On top of that, at the head of that project, there was ... my father, _the nutcase!_ He was sending hundreds of innocent people into the slaughter, chasing a new... _God complex_. He was studying how the Reapers gain control of husks on behalf of the Illusive Man. It sounded like they both had officially drunk their brains out! Obviously, all this horror had been the price to pay for the Oriana's address!

I was shocked, upset! _"If I'd killed him, when I got the opportunity...!"_ I thought. I felt that everything I had been holding inside, was about to explode like fireworks. That monstrous spectacle made me shiver. Now, that had to be stopped! I turned off the facility energy system. I blocked the entrances, and left all the warning messages I could ... but, I had to act fast. I was rushing to find my sister, to take her away from that hell!

… As soon as the bio-detector began to buzz, Kai Lang emerged like a phantom in back of me. The air movement gave me a blade of warning. Instinctively, I rolled on my side, his blade went almost wide! That asshole was bloodthirsty psychopath, damn shrewd and terribly dangerous. An opponent difficult to neutralize. I was still hiding, crouched behind a cover, and trying not to breathe. Time was like a river that pulsed in my neck, as the seconds of an infinite clock. _"Miraaandaa!"_ His metallic voice nagged my ears, egging my disgust, provoked my anger.

The wound in my side hurt so badly! It wasn't fatal, but slowed me down. I was in the state I couldn't compete with that damn charlatan much longer. I had just one shot, I couldn't fail. I felt the tip of his blade scratching the floor, his steps getting threatening, closer and closer. I had to catch Leng by surprise, before he activated his damn kinetic barrier, otherwise I was dead! I stood motionless, my muscles stretched out, all my senses dilated over the threshold.

When he stopped walking, his back was two steps ahead of me. I pulled out the pulse generator hidden in the heel of my boot. I held it angrily in my fist. I gathered all the strength I had, focusing on that sole perfect leap. I swooped in on Kai Leng, sticking the pulse generator on his visor, with surgical precision. The electric impulse, instantly shorted the sensors of his visual scanners, making him temporarily blind.

… The elevator that went up to the Tower had a backup generator. I felt I was near. It was time to catch my breath. I had to keep my head clear, and stay focused. But also, preparing myself for the worst! I used the last medi-gel pack on the wound. I swelled my lungs with all the air I could hold, then I exhaled it slowly, until my heart stopped firing bullets against my breastbone. I was ready! Whatever I could find behind that door, I was prepared to deal with, but ... I was hoping with all my soul, it was the Oriana's smiling face!

The entrance was large, looked like an office. It was dark, deserted, and I couldn't see the whole room. I kept hiding myself under the tactical cloak, moving with circumspection. There was a white screen near the dark wall. I noticed the feet with women's shoes lying on a table. Panic was petrifying my legs, shattering my heart. I had to move forward, but I almost could not walk.

I gathered all my courage between my fingers, faced the screen, my stomach locked between my teeth. Until a groan of relief galloped through my throat, unexpected. I gasped of joy, while I was trying to wake her up! _"Ori ... Ori!"_ ... All I could think of it was, _"she's alive, she's alive, she's alive!"_ That was enough to make my heart singing in my chest. However, Oriana was heavily sedated, her wrists and ankles tied over the table.

My father could come in at any time. We had to go right now! I freed Oriana, and forced her to sit on the bed. The cold water on her forehead and face worked like I hoped. Oriana opened her eyes, and she took me in her arms! _"Oh, Miri! ... I love you so much! I knew you'd come!"_ I wrapped Oriana tightly in my arms, with all the love pulsing inside me. I turned away the waves of tears out of my eyes. _"Oh, I love you too, sissy! I was so worried about you! I thought it was too late! ... Are you okay?! What did that nutcase do to you?"_

Oriana told in a woozy voice. She was worn out, as tried to stifle her discomfort, but she couldn't hide the throb of terror, which crawled through her throat, all the revulsion. _"Analysis, tests. Then, he took my marrow...! He wants a son! He gonna use my DNA, my stem cells! He said my purpose was just to make his legacy perfect! Oh, Miri, you were right, he's a total psycho! You should've killed him the night we ran away!"_ My eyes widened between the blades of grass swirled in Oriana's gaze. _"Hey, he told you so?! You shouldn't know these things!"_

Oriana grabbed both my hands and held me tight. The look over her face, like mirrored in my eyes. _"Self hypnosis, Miranda. I remember it all! Our father, and all those hateful tests! The icy scorn of his eyes when you two were fighting - Emotions are nothing but distractions! - he shouted! He scared me so much, and I hid myself behind you. Then, you picked me up, as your reassuring voice made me feel good! We had that amazing doll house taller than me. I remember our water games in the garden, and the funny tales you used to tell me before sleeping! I remember everything you've done for me, Miri. You've always been my guardian angel, now I know!"_

I embraced my sister. We were suspended like in a breath of emotions, with a shudder of joy in the heart. _"You gave my life meaning, sissy, when nothing made any sense! You were my little sunshine, you've always been, but now ... I need you get up! C'mon, let's get out of here!"_ The sedatives still in Oriana's system made her legs heavy, her steps unsteady, each movement difficult. My wound made every step more painful. Finally, we reached the door, which swung open. I remember a shooting pain in my head. I saw a great light shining on the ceiling, then I began to fall slowly in the dark. My consciousness struggled desperately against the fog of my reason. My forces surrendered slowly, while I inexorably slipped into darkness.

… He caught me off guard, like a damn idiot! I awakened on the floor with the most dreadful headache. Blurred vision, and dozens of thoughts scattered in a jumble around my mind. Oriana was begging in tears. _"Please, you got what you wanted ... please, let us off!"_ Another, unbearable, familiar voice, and disgruntled hissed the response, like a frost blade that cuts the threatening air. _"Your sister has always been such a pain in the ass, Oriana! She would set herself on fire just to contradict me! If I don't stop her, she will! But, I can't let her do that. I've been waiting my whole life for this. The momentous day is close at hand. My gift for our species becomes reality, Oriana. My legacy will be the genetic perfection!"_

Anger was nourishing my strength, hate poisoned my grudge. I could only throw up all the contempt I had inside, hoping to distract my father enough, being able to throw my biotics against him. _"Your ego drove you nuts! You're obsessing over the craving for that fuck'n perfection! You've never been able to love. But, you were a champion to humiliate people, to get their dreams killed, to annihilate their self-confidence! You are not worthy to have children, not even being called a father! The only legacy you are leaving is contempt! The disgrace to have your genes. That unbearable thought that, the frosty insensitivity that wraps whatsoever you have in place of a heart could be handed down ... along with your madness!"_ Suddenly my gun appeared in his hands, and I thought it was over! _"Oriana, do not move! It's OK!"_ I was terrified at the very thought, he would shoot at my sister too!

… When you say perfect timing! Just then, the door busted open. Shepard came in with her squad, guns in hand, battle eyes. My father grabbed Oriana, fast like a snake, tugging her arm, gun pointed to her head. _"Drop your weapon!"_ Shepard's voice whipped dryly, insidious like a bullet onto a rabid answer _"No, I won't do it!"_ We stumbled into a very dramatic moment, but we were four to one. The situation was turning to our benefit. My father had his eyes wide open, and a look of glass, mixed with anger and ambition. He stood, dead heart incapable of feelings, imbued only with unbridled hatred towards his own blood.

Shepard would never risk putting Oriana in harm's way. She was so calm and determined to seem like invincible. She realized, the only thing that my father really cared about was his little worthless life. Shepard made an offer he couldn't refuse. _"I'll spare your life ... how badly do you care?"_ There were some endless moments. We didn't dare to even breathe. My father had to choose. Shepard backed him into a corner, but she was also offering a way out. My father was insane, not stupid. If he shot Oriana, he would never go out on his own feet from that lab. _"All right, take her! But, I want to get out alive, okay?"_ Shepard always keeps her own promises. As soon as Oriana was safe, she lowered her gun...

… Miranda gets up from the couch, she stands, with her back to Alan, a few steps to the window. The eyes of hers are twinkling in the seductive hues of the night, like in a mixture of anger and emotion. A veil of concern on her face tries to escape the Alan's gaze. The solemn tone of her voice has the flavor of a sad admission. Miranda face with courage the awareness of having to answer her own fate ...

M: What makes me human? The circumstance of my conception, or what I went through in my life! Is the perfect clone of an insane killer driven by its very nature to kill? Or maybe, would it just want to play the violin? Statistics confirm that, inevitably, it follows its nature, once in two. Well, you know Alan, my sister plays the violin beautifully! So, I'm afraid that... I've to be the nut here!

Miranda is a woman who knows what she wants, and she is not afraid to take it. It is not the compassion she is looking for. She is looking for love. She would like to fill her heart, leave the past behind, starting over. The soul of Miranda is craving for it to happen. However, there is only one man who can change her fate. Miranda's heart cannot stop screaming his name! This is the time. A shiver of fear running down her back, but she boldly continues to tell ...

M: I left my fury free to swell up, taking over my indulgence, to steer each cell of mine, every fiber excited, to get all my mercy evaporate out of my body. My wishes, my hands, my heart, twinkled with a sparkling blue energy. All my life I've been waiting for that moment. I felt the power flowing within me, becoming strength, then turning into punishment! It was like a scorching thirst, which intoxicated my senses of pleasure. I slammed my biotics onto my father, as a liberation! He was fairly close, and he took the brunt of all my contempt, falling into nothingness. After a handful of seconds he stopped screaming. Finally, my war was over!

… The silence is caressing Miranda's lips. An overwhelming sense of heaviness fusses her own most internal part. It crushes the fear in her heart, getting the uncertainty trapped in her stomach. Miranda cannot ignore the disquiet to read what is in Alan's heart, sharing his emotions. She falls in the white-hot anguish of accepting Alan's decision, whatever it is. She can hear the sound of his footsteps behind her shoulders.

Alan's exciting presence behind her back produces a wave of love that overwhelms the chest of Miranda, expanding like a river, it makes her shake. Alan is shaking in the same way, as he gently put his hand on Miranda's shoulder. A herd of wild horses is galloping in his heart, thrilled with emotion. Alan has experienced such an amount of emotion that he vividly perceives Miranda's state of mind, feels all the emotional intensity of her feelings. Alan feels so close to her soul, like he can touch it, to be touched, like never before. Each look of Miranda, every smile of hers brings Alan to the top of a skyscraper, then precipitates him down with joy. Miranda's eyes are like islands of seductive inspiration, her voice a cloud of soft unease ...

M: That's who I am, Alan! A ripped book, with a few bright pages here and there, amid too many dark pages! I made mistakes in the past, which caused pain, death. I did good things, sometimes, but I have a whole collection of regrets I don't know how to get over yet. Of course, the Lazarus project transformed my life, made me a different person. But, I can't change what is written in my genes. I'm just the product of a madman, modeled into madness!

Alan gently smiles at Miranda, while lightly takes both her hands. His fingers intertwine in the Miranda's surge of love, who feels like to be protected in that warm touch. Alan's voice is deep of suggestion, so intriguing, as he begins to whisper ...

A: Miranda, I wish I met you sooner, to be on your side all these years! I can't change your past, but if I could choose my own fate now, I would like to risk being happy with you in my future! There's so much bright light hidden inside you. An emotional sweetness, which sometimes doesn't know how to get out, but it always reaches me. And, you make each moment like an extraordinary moment!

I cannot even picture the things you've been through, but putting myself in your shoes just for a moment was so painful! Actually, I see myself like a peaceful man, yet I wouldn't hesitate to descend into hell if someone messed with my kids! If you were in danger, I would just like to protect you... I would fight for you, Miranda! I feel you're so special to me! You're not a clone! You're a person, no matter the circumstance of your conception, and you're not like your father at all!

Miranda's heart skips a beat, then it strikes so hard within her chest that she has the feeling the room is starting to spin. She is frightened to explode with a bang of joy and insecurity, all at once! The longing in her voice is shaking Alan's senses ...

M: Oh Alan, I love you! And ... I always knew it wasn't a phase! So, it was true ... you've to have a shining armor hidden around here somewhere! I'm told all the brave knights have one, and you've already saved me, indeed! However, I think you deserve something better. A woman with lots of light, no shadows ... a perfect mate for a man like you are!

Alan's voluptuous hand slips into the dark brown river of Miranda's hair. It lingers on the skin of peach of her cheek, pleasantly travels on the soft outline of her lips. Alan's eyes caress Miranda, like the light breeze into the bay at the summer sunset, full of peace, and mystery. Miranda rides onto the charming chills dispersed over her body, as the scent of Alan seduces her senses, like a magical secret to be revealed. Alan's warm voice carries her through an intriguing murmur of feelings ...

A: _"I do not think, I could love you so much, if you had nothing to complain of, and nothing to regret. I do not like people, who have never fallen or stumbled ..."_

The Miranda's voice is throbbing with emotion, while she finishes the sentence of Alan, and a drum is beating hard into her heart ...

M: _"... Their virtue is lifeless, and of little value. Life has not revealed its beauty to them!"_ Pasternàk! Oh, Alan, I've always loved such masterful reversal of perspective! That makes it sound the imperfection as the true point of arrival!

A: Well, perhaps because nobody's perfect ... but Love! I love you, Miranda! No other woman but you! That's the miracle here, which intertwined our way, woven our two paths into a single wonderful fate. Love perfectly knows what it needs to do, and always brings out the best of us! I feel damn lucky, and so happy that, I want to cry! Being here, you and I at this very moment of love is making perfect my whole life! You know, Miranda ... suddenly, I feel like this is an amazing, beautiful dream, and... I don't wanna risk losing not even a breath ...

The sea seems to come out of Miranda's eyes, like wonderful waves of sweet euphoria which overwhelm Alan's senses. It is a magnetic fascination, which lures inevitably both their breaths into each other. Sunbeams are floating in the green moaning of leaves in Alan's eyes, getting Miranda to be stumbled on her trepidation. Alan's skin, which smells of moss and bark, produces a sweet invasion all around the senses of Miranda, stunning of emotion all the beats of her heart.

They look at each other, like ravished, motionless. Their breaths slow down, then stop on their lips, which are seeking out each other, desperately yearning each other for a kiss. Hands intertwine, they are reaching each other with seductive tenderness. The hold of their bodies shares the gentle euphoria of pleasure, the hell of heartbeats and wonder, which lead to love. Their lips are soft touching, sliding in a timid caress. They both feel like their souls is fluctuating around the room. They close their eyes, before starting to vibrate.

Their lips take each other, belong together, gently merging into kisses deeper and deeper. Until the most intimate mystery of each of them is reached, and shared. The rapture of the senses, slowly approaching the borders of their bodies, penetrates them, binds them, turns them into emotions. Emotions to be gathered on the rim of their lips. In the plunge of feelings that inflames their stomach, making soul screams of sweetness, setting on fire the shivers on their bodies, palpitating of excitement.

They undress each other, slow and easy, savoring the great thrill of their bodies poetry. The glares of soft light enlighten their bared skin. The souls of theirs are caressing. They take each other, belong together. Then, their bodies indulge with the drunkenness of passion. It is not just for the tide of pleasure that throws them into an erotic euphoria ocean, but rather to the relentless urge to mix skin and soul, to be merged. They yearn to be together, feeling as one, like to be mixed in a single breath. A single exciting thrill on a verge of a blaze of senses reflection, perfectly coordinated and synced in the same fragment of immensity. _I wanna be yours... to be yours... forever ..._

The pace of passion is dancing on their joined bodies, it merges into the tangle of hands, which lights up on their skin. The wave blazes nourish their desire. Their breaths gasping turned into shivering. They both hover in the endless moment, which makes them only one soul, one body, just one intense pleasure, overflowing. Ecstasy looks like a rising sun, soaring over the clouds of a sweet hurricane, like a single wing which does not want to fall, but exploding in a magical perfect moment. The unique, short moment, yet so infinite, where the two become one.

To be continued...


	35. It's been a good ride! (Part 2)

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

 **Chapter 34**

 **It's been a good ride!**

 **(Part 2)**

… _R &R,_ rest and relaxation! Two words pretty innocent. Yet, those words had been already set up a pleasant stir in my imagination. My thoughts imbued with the power of suggestion, as we went up the stairs, each step more. The hot tub was really huge. The water foamed and gurgled, expanding its steam into clouds of perfume, which rose from the surface, slipping nicely into the nostrils.

The dust from the duct was mixed with the tiredness for the dance, which made my skin sticky enough to make me feel uncomfortable. However, the quivering lapping water was so inviting to get any embarrassment as negligible. There was a magnetic charm, which attracted me hopelessly into its blue relief. I sighed with impatience, amazed...

L: Ooh, that tub looks so cozy! It's so large and inviting, and...

Your body was vibrating, tenderly leaning against my back. Your face lightly touched my cheek, your hands knew how drawing through the pleasant shivers on my back, as your fingers pulled down the zipper of my dress, bit by bit.

L: ... Oh, my Love, but ... what ...

Your lips slid softly on my neck, whispering intriguing words...

S: Oh, it's nothing! ... I'm just helping you get out of this beautiful dress, so useless... Sweetheart.

I let my head slip back, to lean myself on your shoulder. Your lips came even closer, they caressed my cheek, more persuasive, when I asked...

L: Shepard, you don't tell me that... nah, can't be what it looks like, right?!

Your hands never ceased to inspire my senses one by one, as you replied slowly...

S: And... what does it look like?

I couldn't hide a thrill of hope in my whisper...

L: Well, I don't know, your idea of rest and relaxation seems to be far removed from the concept of... _"innocent bathe"._

Your heart bounced stronger against my back, getting mine tumbled down in my chest. Your voice became more and more sensual, and it was able to touch the strings of my imagination. Like an exciting melody that I wished it would never stop playing anymore...

S: You bet? You'll see, it will be very relaxing... in the water!

I was so tempted by the idea, and by your arousing tone. Your lips still lingered on my neck, you perfectly knew how to ignite my imagination. However, a doubt was making its way through my thoughts...

L: Hmm, and what if my powers don't work, with all that water?

I got the feeling you were waiting for that specific question, but you didn't look worried at all...

S: Well, in this case... we'll use mine!

Your thrilled sense of humor got an innocent laugh off of me.

L: Oh, you ninny! That ain't the same!

Your hands went silently inside my dress. The touch of your fingers, took my breath away, instantly. Your intriguing voice moved like a caress over my shoulder, as you whispered...

S: Yeah, I know, but... if I recall, you were great in the shower, Baby Girl!

I stroked your lips with a gentle kiss, while pleasant memories magnified my expectations, the wait increasing...

L: Hmm, indeed! But, maybe because that day, there was more love than water in your shower!

S: Hmm, indeed! But, you're a scientist, Little thing... the hottest of them all, I'd say! So, I think we should try the experiment. You know, for... the sake of science!

Without another word, you dropped your suit on the floor, seductive face, before plunging into the bathtub, with casual sensuousness. Your eyes like flashes of seduction, your smile an irresistible call, which attracted me towards the water.

L: Oh, I totally agree! Although to be honest, at this juncture, science is the last thing I was thinking about!

I let myself be touched by the warm massage of the water, fatally seduced in the corner of wonder that dwells in your arms. Well, Shepard... have I ever told you how sexy your voice is, when you want to make it up something?

S: I love you, Little Girl, and I'm absolutely determined to make it up to you. Guess, it'll have to work, then!

L: Oh Emy, I love you too, and... I love it when you come up with these ideas!

Your smile was sweet, so bright that, I was almost jealous of the little ray of sunshine, which was caressing your face. Then, your voice kissed me on my lips, and I felt like I was flying within the emotion...

S: Then soon, give me the sweetest kiss you can find!

Oh, Goddess! It was so exciting! The war seemed so far away! That bathtub was freaking awesome, and... well, it was an experience, how can I say, literally... electrifying, and definitely priceless!

Well, my biotics worked such an amazing way! So, I suppose, science also received a notable contribution that day! I rested in your arms for a long time, in water's relaxing comfort, submerged by your cuddles. You were silent, though. You seemed rapt in mysterious thoughts...

L: What's on your mind, Little Star?

I found your answer pretty funny, at first...

S: Well, I was thinking about... _"climax"!_

L: Ha Goddess, Emy! You don't happen to have a one-track mind, by any chance, do you?!

However, a moment later, it seemed so sweet to me...

S: Hmm, no. I'm serious! You know, we humans have many words to define the climax. My favorite is _"ecstasy"_ , because it conveys the full involvement of senses better than the rest. You know, when our minds, the bodies, and souls become one, and they are at the height of wonder! When everything feels shaken around us, and we feel a total connection of pur senses, which merges together, melting us in everything we go through in perfect harmony, as one! When it seems like if love makes your heart exploding, and it seems... well, it seems so beautiful that you'd like to hover in that wonder, forever! There's nothing like this, and I just can't imagine nothing more beautiful! But, do you see how many words?! I was looking for a single word able to fully describe it! Perhaps, is there anything in your language able to define all these emotions at once?

L: Oh, Shepard! You are so deep, my Love that it would take a whole book to describe You! You're right, _"ecstasy"_ is a beautiful word, and I really like! However, I understand what you mean. Not even in my language is so easy to find something, which suits perfectly. Actually, I have a favorite word too, I think the most correct translation is _"love's flight"!_

You held me tight, whispering...

S: Oh, wow, _"love's flight"_ sounds great! Maybe, because I love flying, but... I swear, there's nothing more magical and wonderful than flying with you, my Love!

I kissed you onto your tattoo, whispering...

L: Oh, yeah! ... It is to fly with you, my Love! And, I wanna this tattoo, right now!

You kissed me back, but at the word tattoo, you couldn't restrain yourself from grinning, as you hid your eyes behind my neck, breezy voice...

S: Aw, you'll have it! You know, Jack is really excited about! She also got a brand-new tattoo gun. Well, I'm quoting here, she can't wait to make it dance on your... tits!

L: By the Goddess!

… It all began with a placard, remember? The door of the tattoo shop was ajar. A large inscription, carefully placed near the entrance did not bode well. _"No Longer In Business."_ I failed to take an appointment because, you told me it was not necessary. In fact, the Asari shop owner had been really nice to you, and you had gotten your amazing tattoo right away, with no reservation.

I tried to put my head through the door, together with my last ray of hope. The inside was rather dark, but not silent at all. It seemed like it was a relocation in progress. Some of the furniture still remaining had been neatly packed, and stacked against the walls, probably waiting to be shipped somewhere else. Some big crates, however, were scattered here and there on the floor, along with several smaller boxes. The dust was dancing suspended at the only ray of light, which crossing the room, it gave a shape to the objects. While the sweet smell of ink seduced the nostrils.

In the middle of the shop, I could see the noisy silhouette of a Batarian. He was being busy to inspect, one by one, some boxes full of precious equipment. In the dim light, he carefully examined the contents, putting the best pieces in a container bulky that he held between his arms. Tattoo guns of different sizes, and bottles filled with colorful inks ended up in there. Not to mention the vast assortment of sketches and exclusive special paper designs. His face protected by the darkness, the Batarian seemed in the throes of the urge to quickly grab as many things as he could, as if he had sneaked into the store without permission.

After the Cerberus attack, many C-SEC personnel had been deployed to the dock accesses, or as armed support, to protect the Station and the civilians. The Presidium's patrolling had been increased, subtracting personnel from the surveillance activity in the Markets. Unfortunately, this fostered some petty larcenies and looting, sometimes, but it was the lesser evil compared to further possible attacks from the outside.

For this reason, I thought he was a thief. We were alone in the room, and the fellow had not yet noticed me. He held the box with both his hands, and despite the big gun dangling from his belt, he was helpless in front of my biotics. At the first sign of aggressiveness, I could easily lift him into the air, along with his box. So, I thought to catch him red-handed. My firm voice made him jump...

L: Do not move! Your gun is far too big for a removal worker. Furthermore, you are behaving in a rather suspicious way. Turn you slowly, don't put the box down, and come to the light. I'm aiming at you. Mind you, no tricks now!

The Batarian obeyed with no words. He took a couple of steps in my direction, stopping right under the blade of light, which was cutting the vast room into two halves. The eyes of him reacted badly under direct light, while his face writhed in a grimace of alarm annoyance, as soon as he realized who I was.

A: Oh, shit!

I hadn't forgotten that face, and it was clear that, even that face reminded me! However, I was very surprised the Batarian was none other than ... the Aria T-Lock's right hand named Anto! I had to deal with him on Omega, while I was trying to put yourself out of Collectors hands. I thought him a ruthless and very dangerous man. However, I was in a position of clear advantage, and I knew some valuable information about his past!

L: Hey, I know who you are! You were the underboss of Aria back on Omega, weren't you? And... not a sample of loyalty, as I recall. I suspect your boss wouldn't be happy to know how many ways you can get extra cash.

The frown, turned into concern while each of the four eyes of Anto widened, staring at me out of proportion, in a state of apprehension. Until his guttural voice struck the air, to slid curt against his throat, giving rise to a pretty gruff attempt at justification.

A: Very few things are out of the Omega Queen's hands! Even here, on the Citadel, not a leaf stirs, Aria forbid! This shop belongs to her now. The former owner owed a lot of credits to my Boss. You know how it is... a little trouble with justice is all you need, and suddenly, you don't provide guarantees enough for any bank. Well, Antra has had to take advantage of the generosity of my Boss, in the past. But, because of the fucking Cerberus, and the damn hell of the Reapers, the customers of her have dropped dramatically, lately. So, in one word, Aria took the store back.

Of course, Anto's story was plausible, but the tension leaked from all the fallacious eyes of him bugged me. However, there was no aggressiveness in his attitude, and I had not intention, to interfere with something around Aria's business, not even remotely. So, while I was talking, I let the biotic aura dispersing from my fist. In the same way in which the blue shield around my body was getting dissolved.

L: So, you're not a thief! But... you've a knack for tattoos, and such an unbridled passion for darkness! I'd swear you're hiding something, but this is not my business... for the moment. However, I better not find out you were lying. Who knows, your boss would know your secrets... sooner or later.

I gave the Batarian an icy glance of warning, before turning on my heels, striding toward the exit. The conflict in Anto's voice caught me at the door, as embittered and unexpected as his tone of submission.

A: Wait!

Anto put his crate on the floor, and sat down on it, raising his hands. His behavior was calm now, almost kind. He spoke in a low voice. The tone of someone who is making a confession, reluctantly. His eyes were looking for me with respect unforeseen...

A: The mess that you've made back on Omega with those bastards Collectors is enough to assure you, I won't turn against you, Doctor. But, if that's not, you just know that I'm not going to piss off your _"deadly"_ human bondmate! Moreover, Aria displays a soft spot for that infernal woman! I swear it would be dangerous for my health just even try to contradict your _"risen from the dead"_ girlfriend!

At the mere thought that Aria could look at you with whatsoever deal of sexual interest, a burst of jealousy ripped through my stomach, and pins of fear were flowing in my veins, like an icy sign of danger. I could not help but ask...

L: A... soft spot?!

For a split second, little flashes of mischievous allusion rebounded from Anto's eyes. Immediately melted from reassuring words...

A: Sure. Aria takes very much into account the bravery, skill in battle, and mental strength. Your bondmate is such a hell of a warrior, and, very important thing, she has always been very honest with my Boss. Well, here's the list of things that deserve the respect of Aria! You know, just for the record... I guess, my Boss was quite impressed also with you, because when you met on Omega, she said you're... _"such a hot piece of ass!"_

I tried hard not to take a glacial look away from Anto's mischievous eyes. My discomfort deeply hidden in the biting tone of my retort...

L: Ok, ok. Thanks for the priceless information. It looks like, your boss displays a soft spot for blabbermouths, indeed! Let's go back to us, please!

Four eyes are definitely too many when you do not know where to look. Anto rushed to go ahead uttering a throaty sigh...

A: Ahem... anyway, Aria ordered to use some old contacts of mine, to dig out into this stuff as much as possible. She doesn't care how. She just wants to get back her credits, but also weapons and ammo are more than welcome in times like these! A few weeks ago, I _"came into possession"_ of a big shipment of weapons that... I wanted to keep for myself. However...

The Batarian paused, as if he was searching for his best words. I folded my arms, addressing him my reassuring tone.

L: Come on, I'll hear you!

A: Well, I have a younger brother. His name is Arev, and he's a good boy, unlike me! He has never been cut out to be an Aria's stooge. That's funny, as kids whenever we had a quarrel, I used to tell him that, he was an Asari trapped into a Batarian's body because, Arev didn't like nor violence, or oppression. Ha ha, but at that time, I had not met Aria T-Lock yet! Anyway, you understood what I meant. Arev is the classic exception that proves the rule for my species, like Aria is for your own, I guess! He's a thoughtful guy, and sagacious, always looking for a _"diplomatic"_ solution in all things.

Before she died, our mother made me swear to take care of him, and that's exactly what I was doing here. You know, Arev got talent! He's earning an honest living, doing tattoos, down at the Cargo Hold Area. But, the ink is never enough, and he certainly could not afford this amazing extra luxury equipment! So, I was thinking of taking some of this stuff for Arev, in exchange for a few crates of weapons to Aria, of course.

Anto stopped talking for a moment, peering into my frame of mind. Without realizing it, little by little, I was beginning to sympathize with him, and his brother. Despite Anto's very bad reputation, I knew I could trust him. I didn't know a rational reason, but I felt he was telling me the truth!

A: Well, now you know the whole story... if you were here for a tattoo, I can introduce you to my brother, and... if you'll forget you saw me here, I can get you a premium price!

The mere thought of getting tattooed around bosom zone, from a Batarian, down at the Chargo Hold Area, it was putting a huge strain on my instinct to escape! I knew well how the sudden burst of heat was inflaming my cheeks of shyness. So, instinctively I looked down. Although it was quite difficult to hide my embarrassment, with all those eyes to handle. Thanks to the Goddess, at that moment someone came in, panting and cursing. I got a great opportunity of dodging the question. Another loud voice and guttural, immediately spread its disappointment through the room...

Av: Oh, shit! Then, Antra is really gone away! That sucks! My poor girl, I hope she finds a little luck on Thessia! And poor me too! Looks like I'm screwed!

The Batarian fell down on his knees, in a melancholy resignation pulse. Anto strong voice rang out, with affectionate words...

A: Not until I'll be there, little bro! What's going on?!

Arev winced, rising to his feet. His tone was very surprised, but joyful.

Av: Anto?! Hey, big piece of bro! Oh, please tell me there's some black ink left on this damn Station! I would go crazy to get a bottle!

The Anto eyes lit up with pride, as he pointed to Arev the large box on the floor.

A: Well, you spoiled the big surprise, kid, but... I think there's something you'll like in there!

As soon as Arev slipped his hands into the box, he had an explosion of joy and threw himself into his brother's arms with gratitude.

Av: Oh, brother! Thank the Spirits! I really don't know what to say. You're saving my ass! These tattoo guns are such amazing, and with all that ink, I could tattoo even the big ass of the damned hell for a century! My luck is going through the roof with this equipment! Well, I want to send 20% of my earnings to Antra, every week on Thessia. After all, it's just thanks to her if I can expand my customer base from now on. She's a good girl. Hope some credits can be a helping hand, and she will get back on her feet, soon!

Anto glanced me with satisfaction, saying...

A: I told you he's a good boy!

Arev meek eyes recognized me immediately. He smiled, then greeted me with a nod, as he held out his hand. He spoke in a nice tone and politely...

Av: My name is Arev. It's my very good honor to meet you Dr. T'Soni. You are a true celeb! I assume you're still part of Commander Shepard's crew, aren't you?

I was pleasantly surprised by the amiable ways of Arev. He and Anto did not look like brothers at all.

L: Nice to meet you, Arev. Sure! Normandy is my home, all my family is there!

For sure, his approach was pretty friendly, to say the least...

Av: Oh, I see. Well, you know, to be honest, I need the black ink, to finish my job on that sexy muscles mountain that I've been tattooing for hours. You know, his name is Vega, and he says to be part of your same crew. Well, confidentially... that's exactly the kind of _"specimen"_ I could lose my mind with! I was wondering... since you know him so well, maybe you would be so kind to let me have a date with Vega, one of these days! Aw, I swear it would be great! I could tattooing you, whichever you like in return... of course, for free!

Oh, Goddess! Arev's request hit me so embarrassing way that suddenly, I almost wished to be tattooed! I swallowed noisily a couple of times, before managing to tame my voice. l didn't dare think of asking Vega about the matter, but not even risking to hurt Arev feelings. So, all I needed was just... running away!

L: Aw, you're right, Vega is a pretty tough guy! I cannot promise anything, but... if I get the opportunity, I'll tell him about your idea. Anyway, there's no need anything in return. Well, sorry, but I have to go now. The Normandy is about to leave the Station, I... I really must be going!

... The party was just getting started. There was a friendly, relaxed vibe, and captivating. Tali and I were having a pleasant conversation in the kitchen with Garrus and Samara. I noticed a dark shadow, out of the corner of my eye, who was flailing around by the stairs, in a rather blatant way. I took an intrigued look over Tali's shoulder, and I saw Jack making conspicuous bows in my direction.

When she realized I was watching, she began to climb the stairs, nodding her head to be followed. _"The time has come!"_ I thought. I walked behind Jack, savoring the flood of impatient euphoria, which was rising up my stomach, getting my heart rate hasten. She had a small, lived-in feel leather case in her hand, and worn-out, like a painful evidence of many terrible moments in her own past life.

Jack oozed _"potential"_ in high doses. I was struck by her eyes, so wild and clever, and lighted by a mysterious gaze. Every time she stared at me, it was like falling into a deep hole, with no way to see the bottom. _"Don't pay attention to her bad language. It's just an armor. Actually, she's nice and sweet, under the tattoos, when at ease,"_ you said. However, you also said, _"Whatever happens, remember, never say the word Cerberus!"_

I had no idea what Jack thought of me. However, she had my total sympathy and respect, for the terrible childhood she went through back on Pragia. I was glad to know she had left her past behind, finally finding her way, thanks to the Grissom Academy opportunity.

Jack stopped at the door. She glanced at me, and winked. She looked in a good mood, in excellent shape. However, there was a strange grin on her lips, which didn't bode well. She went quietly into your bedroom. I had never been alone with her before. So, I followed her with an ounce of concern, which I tried to hide behind a bright smile, as I locked the door. The thrill to finally get my tattoo took over, soon...

L: Jack, it's very kind of you to help me with the tattoo. I'm very grateful!

She spoke, relaxed tone, as she placed the box on the bedside table, and opened it.

J: Bullshit! It's fun for me making tattoos. So, you gonna let me enjoy, tonight!

The leather pouch held a small tattoo gun, its own set of needles, a couple of ink tanks, and a smallest wooden case with worn edges, from which she took out a piece of special paper, and a strange pen. Then, Jack reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out a couple of small dry ice packages. She threw them on the bed, a sweeping gesture with her hands, looking at me again, provocative face, exclaiming...

J: C'mon, _Tinker Bell!_ It's time to show me your boobs! But, I warn you, don't get any ideas because, you're not my type!

I felt a little uneasy about Jack's insinuations, at first. You know, I've often wondered about the mysterious reason why you humans seem so obsessed with sex, sometimes, that you refer to it, in almost all of your speeches. However, I wasn't going to be intimidated by Jack. So, I reciprocated the wry smile of her, trying to make myself up to look smugger than she was...

L: Well, fear not, Jack. You're not exactly my type either. You know, actually... _only_ Shepard is _definitely_ my type!

Jack could not hold back a soft mocking smirk, while miming a kiss with her lips, whispering...

J: Hmm, pathetic!

Perhaps, getting tattooed by Jack was not a good idea. I was beginning to think I should never have let you talk me into this! However, when she took her studded jacket off, the tattoos on her skin immediately caught my attention. They really were telling a story. Most of them in a disturbing way, and sad. But, some of them had a significant artistic impact, revealing all Jack skill. So, you were proving to be right, as usual!

I began to unhook the clasps of my armor, in silence. I took my gloves off, one by one, and placed them on the bed. Then, I removed both the arm protectors, the chest armor, and the bodysuit. Meanwhile, Jack was very busy refining the pattern on special paper, reproducing it with great care, and paying no attention to me. When I was ready, I sat on the bed in front of Jack, shirtless. She looked up, careless eyes, at first, but she began staring at me as stunned, soon after. The tattoo gun in one hand, the design fluttering in the other one. Until, her voice rang shrill in the room...

J: Holy crap! Is there no fuckin' gravity on Thessia?!

I had a spontaneous laugh, barely chuckled into my throat, just before exploding, to be turned into a discreet and providential cough. However, Jack's attitude was really fun, and I wanted to play it out, but without it showing. So, I replied in a harmless voice, and blameless...

L: Well, absolutely yes there is! That's almost the same as the Earth, indeed. But... why are you asking, Jack?

She did not answer immediately. She stopped drawing the outline of the tattoo on the special paper, before rolling her eyes, exclaiming in an amused disapproval...

J: Aw, that's a fucking waste, _Tinker Bell!_ Sure as hell, I'd know what to do with such a swag!

A moment later, a veil of darkness dropped into her brown eyes, as she continued to speak...

J: Who knows, maybe I could have. You know, _they_ messed with my hormones when I was just a kid. _"A war machine doesn't need any tits"_ _they_ said!

I had a burst of empathy towards Jack. I wanted her to know that I was somehow there, and I was sorry.

L: Fucking bastards! But... you are free now! And, you could get back what they have stolen, if you like... in a surgical way.

Jack looked at me gratefully. Her respect was emerging through the humor in her words.

J: Yeah! You're right, I could! _"I will destroy you... with the power of my tits!"_ Ha ha, thanks, but I guess a Cheerleader is more than enough for this galaxy! And then, I'm comfortable in this body, by now.

L: Ha ha, yeah! I guess you're right.

Jack rolled her eyes, joking face...

J: But, you have such a swag anyway, and... if I weren't a war machine...

It sounded obvious that Jack was in the mood to joke. Although I had the impression she was teasing me for some reason. I noticed she was confabulating with Joker on her arrival at the party. Perhaps, he asked her to play around with me a little. Joker knew how easy it is, putting me on the spot. To be honest, I was expecting some joke overnight. Anyway, I was not going to let those two, making fun of me. So, I struggled hard not to lose my smug face, saying...

L: Are you hitting on me, Jack? You know, many Asari are not particularly opposed about threesomes from time to time, but... well, I do not have such a tendency. Although if you are interested in this kind of thrill, I can put you in touch with someone who has it.

Jack stood up, coming towards me. She sat up in front of the bed, right to my face, like she gave in serious consideration my offer, provocative smile tattooed on her lips. Then, she shrugged, rolling her eyes once again, sighing ...

J: Nah, don't provoke me _Tinker Bell._ The blue fuck-buddies of yours might be shocked! Anyway... please, don't lose your list of favs because, I can always change my mind!

Jack's overtone dug a deep chasm within my stomach, from which the feeling of discomfort suddenly overflowed like a waterfall. The mere thought Jack could believe that I was having any kind of sex outside of the romance of ours, and maybe I had a file full of contacts of my supposed friends with benefit, was killing me. I could feel my cheeks on fire. The words plodded along my parched throat. Rolling up, they tried to climb, only to be transformed into a disjointed babble, and pathetic...

L: L-List o-of...what? N-No, I-I don't... they're n-not my f-friends! T-They... d-don't... I-I have n-never... Oh, Goddess!

Jack used my given name for the first time. The look on her face was sparkling, cryptically, but her eyes had still meek. She put a light hand on my shoulder, stretching a little towards me. A faint smile sweetened her lips, as the tone of her voice was friendly.

J: Hey, take a breath! Look, I'm sorry, Liara! I feel like an idiot for listening to Joker! That asshole called me out to embarrass you with sex! He said you wouldn't have lasted three minutes before you started stuttering. Instead, you almost made me blush at some point, and believe me, it doesn't happen very often.

I felt relieved, although a pungent annoyance towards Joker's attitude was rummaging within my thoughts. Uneasiness took my stomach, keeping to rise, like it was simmering under my skin, until my disappointment sighed out.

L: It's OK, Jack, it's not your fault! Well, Joker has been driving me crazy for weeks! He never misses an opportunity to mock me. Ah, Goddess! How I wish he'd stop for once! You know, despite what the Joker says, I think there's nothing to be ashamed of sex. We Asari have no taboo about it! We think that's one of the pleasant aspects of life. I'm just a very private person, that's all! However, it's not a secret that I think sex is worthless without love! But... some humans look like addicted, indeed. Actually, I suppose Joker looks harder addicted than anybody else!

The sincerity in Jack's ebony eyes caressed my face, as the pleasant harmony softened all around, spreading a relaxed feeling of well-being for both of us.

J: Oh, don't listen to him. He's just sexually repressed. It will stop, when he'll finally find a way to get EDI into bed, trust me! Anyway, now I understand why Shepard is so crazy about you. You know what? I'm damn proud to sign your love promise with my tattoo!

L: Thanks, Jack. The honor is mine! I wouldn't want anyone else to!

Jack winked...

J: Cool! Then, you just keep your girlfriend out of the fuckin' trouble, okay? And, give me a shout if you need any help!

L: Oh, I will. I promise!

Jack started up the tattoo gun, grinning...

J: C'mon, let's start! I don't want that pack of soakers knock back all my special stash, without us!

L: Special stash? Are you referring to the mysterious crates stacked in the kitchen?

A flash of greedy fervor was kindled Jack's eyes, making her impatient voice and smug ...

J: _Moonshine_ , _Tink!_ What I'm talking about! And, _Tequila, Rum, Vodka,_ and the hell knows what else! You know, I still have a few _"old friends"_ among the pirates who hanging out the Terminus. It was fuckin' hard, but eventually, I got me the whole collection of the hell terrestrial rotgut. For the joy of your girlfriend, and the whole rest of the crew. But, I gotta warn you. Be careful with that stuff. If you don't have what it takes, you'll fall down your knees at your first shot!

I winked back at her, a gloated grin on my face, when I said...

L: Don't worry, Jack. I'm biotics too!

… By the Goddess! How right Jack was! Actually, drinking so much isn't something I've ever had to do before! Well, it was like being in a distillery! Moonshine, Vodka, Tequila, and to quench my thirst, only Canadian beer! The music dragged us into the heady atmosphere of the party. We danced like crazy, until dawn. That was... a hell of a party! Do you remember, Emy? We were the last ones to crash on your couch, and I looked even worse than Tali! Goddess, when I think back to the things I told you that night, I just want to run and hide!

I'm still wondering how we got to your bedroom! I just remember I grabbed a hold of your waist. The journey seemed endless, and we risked falling down the stairs, at least a dozen times. My mouth tasted horrible! I felt like floating around, while dozens of objects also was floating around me! The alcohol was flowing copiously through the veins of the both of us, with the unexpected collateral effect making me fairly talkative, and no limits boldness...

L: Hey, _blondie!_ Are you still the Commander, Babe?!

Thanks to the Goddess, You were not exactly... _"sober"!_ You fell on the bed, thinking carefully for a few seconds, before mumbling an answer.

S: Hum, well, I... I guess so!

I spoke in an unusually loud voice, in total belief to say pretty darn sensible things.

L: So, why don't you order this damn room to stop spinning around, once and for all?!

The unbridled laughter of yours, boomed in my brain, like the clapper of a bell...

S: Ha ha, Jesus Christ! You're totally bombed, Little Heart! C'mon, I'll take care of you now! Here, you sit here, good!

I felt myself pulling, and I wound up in your arms. You helped me with delicate care to lay me down on the bed more comfortably. Your face was close, and my gaze dipped into your own. You were so gorgeous to take my breath away. I had no idea what I was saying, but I was just saying it!

L: Thanks _Sugarplum_... oh, you look so hot, you know? Hmm, you drive me nuts, _Cutie-pie!_ I... I like everything about you... you are... you're a bomb!... Oh yeah, my sexy bomb! Did I ever tell you, what's my favorite thing about you?! It's your killer backside, kitty, here's what! Yeah, Baby! It makes me lose my mind, you know? Ha ha...

You stared at me mouth-agape look, as you let yourself slide backwards, bursting into a big laugh...

S: Ha ha... I can hardly believe my ears! Ha ha, here I thought it was my eyes!

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't explain myself the reason for your laughter. I tried to grasp my thoughts, but they slipped away, fleeing my mind. I was a little confused, but then, new thoughts began to sway in my head, until everything became clear...

L: Well, because you're drunk too! I'll let you in on a secret. Ha ha... sometimes, on a mission... instead of watching your back... ha ha... I watch your ass! Hum... the low professional side of your back, ha ha!

The more I talked, the more you stared at me amused face. I did not understand anything, once again, and then, you said...

S: Oh, Jesus! Liara, ha ha... you'll get me killed, someday!

Suddenly, all that I felt was just fear, and alarm, and guts. My love feelings took over the alcohol haze. For a minute, I was me again. I gripped your hands, as my heart started pounding in my chest. Just for a second, I was absolutely in my right mind, but... it lasted a breath.

L: Oh, no! No, no, no, don't worry, _Cupcake!_ That won't happen! Oh, I love you so badly, Baby! I'll take care of you, you'll see! No fear, I'll got _only_ your back from now on... _Little Puppy!_

You tried to sit closer, bemused face, stretching your neck, to place an ear next to my mouth. Your voice unable to hide the amazement.

S: Little... Puppy?!

I saw no reason to wonder in something that sounded absolutely obvious in my eyes.

L: Well, I'm 77 years older than you, Shepard. If you call me _"My Little Baby Girl"_... how the hell should I call you?!

S: Yeah, that makes a lot of sense! Hmm, alright. _"Little Puppy"_ is cool, but... not in front of the crew, okay?

L: I promise! Ha ha, woe betide us if Joker heard about it! Hmm, I love you, _Little Puppy,_ but... I think I'm too drunk to... prove... that... t-o... y-...

I could not keep my eyes open. The room turned black. In the last glimmer of awareness, I heard your sweet, amused voice enveloping the room. Your strong arms carefully placed the pillow behind my head. The soft lips of yours, flavored Moonshine were slowly pressing on mine.

S: Yeah, sure. I see! I love you too, and... I suppose, I'll make you get drunk more often, from now on, Little One. You know, you drive me nut when you don't know what you're saying! Come on, come here, my beautiful blue Sugary. Here you go! You just rest now. Goodnight!

We fell on the spot into a deep sleep, still fully clothed, sweetly embraced in your bed, and surrounded by an alarming number of empty bottles.

The hangover took the place of the liquor in my mind, and I was feeling as if I'd just closed my eyes. The headache gave me back the control of my thoughts, but painfully. Your perfume wrapped up my pillow, and I thought I was still dreaming. Instead, I was awakening, between your caresses, with pleasant slowness. The first thing I heard was the gentle sound of your voice, but tempting...

S: Oof, what a night, but... look who's here!

You gently smiled, lips rested on my breath. Your delicate hands lovingly greeted on my cheeks. I knew well the look on your face. That undefinable mix of desire and emotion that makes run my heart, and draws me every time, fatally in your breathing! I love the so special way you make me feel, as if nothing in the world was more important than me, than us...

L: Is it morning already?

You looked nice and fresh, like after a 12-hours' sleep. Instead I felt like a mess, but happy. No trace of aftermath all over your satisfied face, nor at the bottom of your gaze, so thrilled.

S: Yeah! And it's a perfect one!

L: How I wish we could spend every morning like this! But, I'm afraid we'll have to hurry, Shepard. The rest of our friends must be already waiting for us!

A cloud of concern crossed your gaze, immediately hidden behind a sensuous sound in your voice...

S: Nah, it's still early, they will be sleeping. Who knows when we'll get another morning as perfect as this, Sweetheart! And then, I haven't seen your tattoo... yet.

I stood like suspended at your smile, in the ray of light at the bottom of your gaze. I let myself go to the contact of your hands absorbed in stroking my cheeks. I couldn't do without the delicate caresses of your lips, so intimately enveloped with emotion. You kissed me sweetly, deeply. We felt safe within a magical kiss, which was protecting us from any harm, boldly. Our faithful shelter, like an invincible shield made of love to be yelled in front of our fate!

… Liara brings a Shepard's hand up to her lips, and gently kisses it. She thinks back, with a burst of love, to all the precious moments of intimacy she had with Shepard. The same sweet light gets Liara's eyes once again, her lips widen into a large smile full of joy...

L: Hey, it's been so beautiful, remember? Just the two of us, in a perfect morning! Every time we merge together, our relationship grows out of proportion. Ah, Goddess, Shepard! What an amazing ride it's been! You know, sometimes I cannot believe we did that for real! We defeated the Reapers, that... that the galaxy is safe and sound now, and the two of us... we had the good luck to come out alive in this! I still can't believe that all this happened, I feel like I will wake up in a bed, sooner or later, realizing that it's been nothing but a dream!

But then, I look at you, I cling to your hand, and I feel your heart beating, your breathing, and... I would like to see me in your eyes, but... I cannot, because your eyes are closed for over five months, my Star! So, I realize everything really happened, and I just want to hug you, to say I love you! I'm going to repeat you now, what I told you that day, before coming back aboard the Normandy, remember?

 _"Whatever happens, I know you'll see this through. And I'll be right there, with you!"_ I love you, Shepard, and I know that you will find your way home, someday! You know that I can wait, no matter how long it will take! I'll be right here when you wake up.

Liara's cheek lands lovingly on the back of Shepard's hand, stroking it tenderly. Her lips move along the Shepard's wrist, unclosing in a kiss. Then, Liara's lips turn out into a bright smile. A splash of sagacity sounds with Liara's voice...

L: Hey, did you hear me?... _Little Puppy!_

To be Continue...


	36. Dreaming Back!

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

 **Chapter 35**

 **Dreaming back!**

… Liara lingers next to Shepard for a long time. She loves to take devotedly care of her. She holds the Shepard's hand, strokes her face, brushes Shepard's hair on the pillow. When the night comes, Liara must struggle to dispel her melancholy, which often gathers at the pit of her stomach, and obstinately tries to go up. She would not want to leave Shepard alone, not even at night, but she is forced to.

As the weeks pass, Liara needs to lie down comfortably, for their little one. She gained a few pounds, and the belly of hers is swollen and tighten, lately. The weight of her baby is starting to take its toll even on her back. For this reason, she absolutely needs a comfortable bed, at least for a few hours each night. Of course, she could get a cot next to Shepard, but with all that noise, she knows she'd definitely never get any sleep.

The evening lights illuminate the night of a seductive glow, beyond the small window, which gives a piece of starry sky to Shepard's sleep. Liara gets reluctantly up, as every evening, and she kisses the love of her life on the forehead. The light on her nightstand goes out. Liara's dreams gently enveloped from the penumbra. In a moment, her wishes take wing. She closes her eyes, while the night slips away, in a heartbeat. When she sits next to Shepard again, she feels like she has never stopped holding her hand.

Shepard is still, between her bedclothes, her eyes are closed, her expression is peaceful, as if asleep. Liara looks at her, with loving eyes, and suddenly, the heart of hers fall tumbled with emotions. Shepard's eyelids are moving, out of control, as if holding on to a dream! Liara can hardly believe her eyes. She needs to look away for a moment, then go back to staring greedily at the Shepard's closed eyes. That is the first time she is dreaming... that she is showing such indisputable brain response!

Liara does not have time to inform Karin. She does not want to risk the dream can dissolve, and quickly fade away. The medical detectors have been recording every slightest variation in Shepard's brainwaves for months. She knows Karin will be able to analyze more closely the results, later. Liara is trembling with emotion, but must be able to focus, trying to dominate her excitement.

Whether the connection is deep enough, she thinks she will be able to _"look"_ into Shepard's dream, to merge with Shepard's emotions, to share them. Maybe, she can also relive some moments of the past she spent together with Shepard! Liara's fingers feverishly wrap around those of Shepard, with a tremor of euphoria, while Liara's eyes dive into eternity.

The strong feeling of disapproval is the first thing she feels, as the darkness fades away, and the sensations become images, the images become memories, and memories become emotions. Liara is walking behind Shepard. She silently looks at her, while Shepard follows with her gaze the feline movements of Sha'ira. Such a skimpy dress is a daring hymn to sexiness. The Consort face is too beautiful, not to arouse voluptuous upheaval. Her voice is too intriguing, not to get the imagination excited. Her body is too attractive not to ignite unmentionable instincts.

Liara finds herself in exactly the same emotional state she remembered. She feels foolish, mundane, and inadequate. She intensely relives the same eruption of jealousy, like that day. However, unlike of that day, now she finds herself at the same time, even within Shepard's emotions.

The Commander is not the kind of person who fall in love with ostentation. On the contrary, such a great deal of arts of seduction, usually makes her to be on the lookout. She is carefully studying the Consort, wondering, what the hell could she possibly want with. That's not arousal, but interest. She does not feel attracted by the Asari's bewitching charm, who voluptuously wiggles in front of her. Shepard just wants to understand, lending a hand, if she can do.

However, Sha'ira's room looks like an alcove. Liara feels at the mercy of a great deal of negativity. The mental power of the Consort bothers her, the loveliness of Sha'ira scares her more than anything. She feels completely naive, too much unimpressive to compete with someone like the Consort. She just wants to leave, grabbing Shepard by the arm and drag her away. All she knows is that she hates being there, and she cannot help but look absolutely annoyed...

L: That's fascinating! Now, you want to shake-up your agenda every day, to meet the Commander?

Shepard is pleasantly confused with the nuance of jealousy, which makes Liara's voice shaking. Her beats get running, as the stomach of hers shuts down. Shepard feels a wave of happiness flowing through her senses, an intense emotion which takes her breath away. She has to struggle hard to keep hidden the smug smirk, which would like to stretch at the sides of her mouth.

The Consort moves, as if Liara's words had dissolved even before reaching her own ear. A languid glance, sparkling with indulgence, vibrates abruptly, and cross for a moment Liara's eyes. Then, the charming Asari sinuously approaches the Commander. The gaze of hers travel across the Shepard's eyes with mystery. The captivating tone of her voice resounds, like an intriguing melody.

Sh: I also have one more thing to give you, if you are interested.

Shepard has just won the undying gratitude of one of the most fascinating creatures, and most prodigious mental powered she has ever met. She cannot help but feel honored for this. Curiousness fills the senses of Shepard, first turned into disbelief by the words of the Consort, which gradually becomes appreciation.

Sh: I offer a gift of words. An affirmation of who you are, and who you will become. I see your skin, tough as the scales of any Turian. Unyielding. A wall between you, and everyone else, but it protect you, makes you strong...

Shepard feels flattered by Sha'ira's words. She has a great deal of respect for such an extraordinary talent. She feels infinitely grateful for the wave of positiveness, which is spreading from her voice.

Sh: You never hide your strength, either. It serves you well. Terrifies your foes. Few will dare to stand against you. This may be who you are, but it is not what you will become. It only forms the basis for your future greatness. Remember these words, when doubt decends, Commander.

Actually, that's all Shepard needs to hear. However, there is something else. Something that Liara could not imagine that day, but now, it makes her shaking from within, like in a storm of emotions. Sha'ira gets closer to Shepard. The eyes of hers, like a flash of suggestion, her tantalizing hand slightly touches on Shepard's cheek. She gently pulls it towards her own. Consort's velvet lips murmur incomprehensibly in the Commander's hair. Until, the whisper becomes a sound, able to vibrate in Shepard's soul with wonderful sensations...

Sh: I feel a very strong connection, Commander. Something really special. Some sort of deep bond that cannot be broken, and capable of nourishing your strength, to wipe out any fear. There is an attraction with no definition yet. Embryonic, at the moment, but it is revealing itself, day after day, more and more clearly in your heart, in a truly extraordinary way, to the point of being invincible.

I can see the sketchy outlines of a _"Perfect Bond,"_ Commander. It merges you with a _"Soulmate"_ who is right here, in this room! I feel a rare harmony, and precious! Do not be afraid to heed the call of your heart, Commander. Let yourself be guided by the wonderful magic of what you feel. You are about to receive an extraordinary gift made of Love. I see this as your best chance of survival!

Liara can hear her own name echoing in Shepard's thoughts. That messes up her heart with joy, like a sweet melody. _"Oh Baby Girl, how I wish you knew how much I want you!"_ The attraction they feel each other becomes electric on Shepard's fingertips, which briefly touch Liara's cheek, bringing both their hearts out of the chest. There is such an intensity in Shepard's eyes that Liara feels her legs become water. Their glances belong together just for a wing beat, but Shepard's voice is too sweet not to reveal to Liara what is crossing through her heart...

S: C'mon, let's go. We're done here!

… Even the dream has changed. Liara immediately recognizes the stairs down the Engineering Deck. Shepard is quietly heading down the steps, wrapped in the reddish shadows of the service lights. She looks tired, distracted by the sound of her own boots. Dark thoughts live in her head, fed with the frequent murmur of adjustment that the Normandy's bulkheads make resonate within her body, like a melancholic whale song.

It is pretty dark, calm and quiet down here. That's why Jack has done her own hidey hole just there.

It's been a few moments she is laid down, on the uncomfortable cot of hers, next to the partition. Motionless. The noise of the trigger cap has not stopped marking time in her head. Painfully. Ears perpetually dazed by the roar of the explosion. An echo from within, which makes her vibrating, like a drum skin.

She gets cold. Her soul has remained the same lump of desolate fury, and uncontrollable madness. As though no revenge could ever change the gross reality of the inevitable doom of hers. Jack knew there was the case not to find any consolation, after all. Paradoxically, to feel even worse. That's what actually happened.

The Teltin facility blew into millions of splinters thrown across the planet, like bullets of rage, but... nothing was like she remembered! Revenge gives way to blame, anger falls into a painful remorse.

Survivor guilt hisses like a constrictor, her breath crushed out of her lungs. "Fuck that! If it wasn't me... they would be dead for someone else! Fuck your asses!" She closes her eyes, unable to restrain the torrent of tears that slips down her cheeks. "Crap! What a hell of fucking shit!"

Jack angrily holds a vial of hallex, desperately longing for some refreshment. "Fuck!" The wave of pleasure comes abruptly, like an orgasm. Memories flow jumbled as ravenous insects, all of them digging nothing but painful scars.

Memories run, overlap each other in her mind. The soul screams, badly in need of love. Instead, nothing but sex, again and again. Until it hurts so much, to make it look anger like a relief, and the solitude like a paradise, to which she does not want to give up anymore.

Cerberus plagued her childhood. It has torn all the peace out of her. For a lifetime, she has watched Teltin blow up every night, into the worst nightmare of hers, in a cold sweat. Every fucking morning, she felt the fury awaken still beside her, more suffocating and bigger than before. Then, boom! Finally, fuck you Cerberus. Fuck you for real, this time!

Jack seems unconscious when the Shepard's worried hand is looking for heart rate. Before the pulse, then her neck. Jack feels the Commander's hand touching her shoulder, her face. A whisper of high voice jumps out from hell. It digs into the silence like a blade, which is cutting, within and without of her...

J: Hey, wanna fuck Shepard!? Yeah, I should've guessed. You know, everybody always wants something, and you're not different from other people, aren't you?! Actually, I'm not so horny at the thought of, hon, but... I owe you a big favor. So, OK... let's just do it really fast, 'cause I wanna sleep!

Shepard tries to hide behind a grinning face the deep gut-wrenching sense of squalor. While, compassion is beating the distressed heart of hers. However, her voice is still gentle and calm...

S: Aw, you're kind, Jack! Thanks, but I'm already taken! And then, I do not fuck... when at most I'm really lucky, I would make love, but you know... to be honest, it's a bad time even for me! You're high! ... Hallex, aren't you?

Jack's voice sounds stunned. Yet, it never stops cutting, like a razor...

J: Yeah! Aw, the pumpkin here, she doesn't fuck! Hell no, she makes love! With nothing but the little blue princess of hers! Well, then, what the fuck do you want?! I don't need your pity, Shepard... if that's what you're trying to do! How do you know what the fuck I need? Maybe, if you had a shitty past like mine, you'd just want to fuck now!

It has never been compassion. Shepard feels very close to Jack, she can clearly read what Jack would not want to show to anyone, not even to herself. Shepard sits next to Jack, piercing her eyes into Jack's heart. She talks to her, like nobody had ever done before...

S: It's not matter of pity, Jack, I thought you figured it out! You know, I could write a book about the crappy childhood because, I was on the verge to cross the same line! And, I would've fallen into a world of shit, if it weren't for... a Friend! He found me one night, bleeding in the garbage, down the 74th street. I had a concussion, most of the bones smashed out of me!

They were three motherfucker bastards, all humans, and they got me up against a wall. They were stoned, or drunken, and horny like hogs. They were looking for "new meat" to call it a night! Well, maybe I should have let them do it, keep myself from fighting, but... as I told you, I do not fuck. I was only 15 years old, thin and undernourished. I had not any training other than the one of the streets. I had not eaten for two days, and that night, I lingered to wait for the food dump at the Chinese restaurant, which was usually a good place.

When I realized I had company, I was already surrounded. The fat ass had recognized me. I had smashed the glass of his Skycar that same afternoon. I had stolen 10 fucking credits, and finally, I had a pair of shoes on my feet! However, he was determined to get back at me. All his scum friends wanted to make me pay! So, they tried to rape me, but I bit on them, desperately kicking and punching. I whacked them with all my strength, as I was flailing around, like a snake with a burner on its ass.

So, they started beating me, like they wanted to beat the shit out of me. I tried to resist as much as I could, and I was damn lucky because my hand ended up against the knife handle in one of their pockets. I sank it into a leg, with all the despair I had. Then, into an arm, right after, on the left cheek of one of those fucking bastards.

My blood mixed with tears clouded my vision, as my brain went numb. I thought, if I really had to die, I would have fought until my last breath of life. I had the airflow of a shot in my ears, and barely guessed a dark shadow approaching. I was on the ground everything hurt. I felt like the darkness swallow me, and I blacked out.

Anderson picked me up, and took me to the hospital. He paid my treatments out his own pocket. He came to see me every day for a month. He told me, he had never seen anyone, so hell-bent on surviving.

He was very good with me, but I was not used to the goodness! I could not help but think that he wanted something in return. So, I didn't eat his delicious chocolates, I didn't wear the fresh clothes he gave me, and I didn't talk with him. But above all, I tried so hard not to trust him, not to get attached, because I was sure that sooner or later I'd be screwed.

Instead, I was wrong! Anderson was part of the Alliance. You know, that's curious, at the time, he was a Commander. One day, he asked me if I would like to be a soldier, enter the Academy, to use my talent to do something good. Long story short, he gave me an opportunity to change my life never asked for anything in return.

Well, that's exactly what I'm doing with you Jack! So, you can continue chewing anger, until you lose the fucking last tooth of yours. Or, you can stop being just pissed off, using your talent for something good! I made my choice. I suppose, now you need to do yours!

Jack cannot stop grit her teeth with obstinacy, to banish that wave of tears, which is about to fall. For the first time in her life, she feels like she is not alone! Such a beautiful emotion, and damn painful is beating through her heart all at once. She tries to do her best, to control her voice, but a slight sparkle of emotion, suddenly, it lays bare all the fragility of hers. Jack did not imagine that she could have such sweetness in her voice...

J: Shepard, I... I am sorry! Thanks, Commander. You're not gonna regret this!

Shepard's sympathetic smile gives Jack the faith she needed. The friendly attitude of hers, makes feel Jack as important as she had never been before.

S: I know!

Shepard is in dire need of positive signs to keep hoping. She feels a deep sense of fulfillment in helping Jack. It looks like the glimmer of light she was struggling to see, is becoming brighter. She misses Liara in every single cell of her body. The name of her suddenly invades all her thoughts. Every beat of her heart taken in the storm of love she feels for her. Shepard close her eyes, relishing for a second the lovely memories of her. Before going up the stairs, she stops on her feet, looking at Jack straight in the eye. She is speaking with a command tone now...

S: But, I warn you, Jack, no more drugs! If I find you still high, no matter on a mission or on leave, I'll throw you personally out of my ship via the garbage destination, and that's sure as hell! Do you hear me?!

The slight smirk of Jack barely emerges out of the dim light, as an accomplice glimmer lights her eyes...

J: Aye, ma'am!

... The dream changes again. It takes the form of painful memories. The cabin door closes with a hiss behind her back. Almost immediately followed by a familiar slight thud. Shepard stands still, in the middle of the desolate cabin. Eyes full of rain, the heart suffocated with thorns. Nearly all of her body is sending alarm signals of pain to her limbic system, as a legacy of the terrible clash just over back on Noveria. She is exhausted. Exhausted and torn apart! She turns off the light, does not want to see anything more! The tremendous headache, which haunts her brain, sounds almost a relief, compared to how she feels inside.

Benezia's warp hit Shepard right in her armor breastplate. Her biotic-amp had a slight overload. Which is why, Dr Chakwas disabled it as a precaution. She insisted on Shepard spent the night in sick bay, but the Commander firmly declined the offer. She absolutely needs to be alone. She wants to look her pain in the eye, while it is still warm. Especially as she is not ready to meet Liara. She feels she has no strength enough to bear her gaze.

The uniform of hers is dirty, sweaty. She lets it drop on the ground, with slow movements, and distant, then slips in the shower, like inside a hideaway. She closes her eyes, letting herself be touched by the gentle stream of water. A guilty silence enveloping the room, once again, as she wears her comfortable red pajama, and sits down on the bed. The hand of hers rummages the little backpack into the nightstand, and pulls out the small square mirror, with the frame painted in blue. The word is barely understandable, "Light 20 per cent" The penumbra reveals the mirror in Shepard's hands, large enough, to hold the all of her face. She struggles to look at herself reflected, and all she sees is the face of a monster. The beast who killed the mother of the most important person in her heart, of the wonderful creature that, in the whole universe, she feels closer.

Shame, fear, regret, are states of mind that Shepard has always had real trouble to accept. There is a ferocious rage, which crawls in the night, which lives inside her. Like a devilish prowler, it is devouring her soul, makes it bleed. Shepard's right fist hits unforeseen in the face, once, and twice, and again and again, getting her reflection shattered. The mirror gets broken into dozens of painful splinters, which stick into her hand, make it bleed.

She does not care about the hand, does not pay attention to the physical pain. All she wants is yell against the image of herself, who is staring at her from the mirror, torn into pieces, just like her heart is torn apart in her chest. _"Damn you! You're a sick bastard! I hate you, I fucking hate you!"_ Then, the anger climbs with impudent arrogance up to the throat, and she cannot help but break into tears. Liara's name gently emerges through the sobs. _"I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me, Liara... my love!? I'm so sorry... so sorry, my love!"_

The door buzzer chimes. Shepard snaps on her feet like a spring. A Commander cannot be seen in that state, under any circumstances, and by any member of her crew. Especially when it comes to Liara! _"Just a moment!"_

When the door opens, Liara stands silently for a moment, as if suspended in the middle of the room. The twilight shines the discomfort in Shepard's gaze, who painstakingly regained her self-discipline. Liara's attention is drawn to the large makeshift bandage that wraps the Commander's hand. She did not remember Shepard was hurt to a hand. Before she can ask for explanations, Shepard's gentle voice flows through the senses of Liara, makes them vibrate with emotion.

S: Come on, sit down!

Liara sits on the bed next to Shepard. Her voice is like a caress of love and sadness merged together.

L: Shepard, I... I couldn't sleep. I was worried about you, about... Us! I need us to face together these terrible events we went through today. I need we find together the strength to go further.

I believe, we need to open our hearts each other... with confidence and sincerity. It's hard for me to accept losing my mother in this way! You know, deep down in my heart, I hoped she would listen to me... that I could really convince her to leave Saren, to come with me... with us! I feel so stupid now, and... it hurts me so much, Shepard! But above all, I want you to know you never stopped being special to me, Shepard... _NEVER,_ not for a second!

Hot tears sparkle in Shapard's eyes. The dim light helps her to hide them, until they start to slide down, flooding her cheeks, like a sad rain of light. She feels Liara's arm tenderly wrapped around her shoulder. The contact with Liara's body overwhelms the senses of both with deep emotions, so pure and intense, to make them shake. Shepard opens her heart to Liara, with a vibrant voice full of painful regret...

S: Liara, I failed! I wasn't equal to the task. I allowed Benezia to attack you, almost killing you! I've not found any other way to stop her... other than kill her! I had to get her back to herself, to... not to be forced to shoot her to death, instead... I... I...

Liara's voice vibrates deeper, slipping into Shepard's soul, like a gentle hand, as it offers her heart an unexpected refreshment. So precious, to make her wince. Liara is determined, but full of sweetness...

L: Shepard, please, don't torment yourself! I was there. I saw you were trying to save her with all your strength! You were forced into this, Commander... we all have been! Benezia would not stop at nothing... not even at her own daughter! The indoctrination was at a non reversible level over her, and she knew it! She would've killed us, Shepard! And, this would've made Saren even stronger! I suppose, with my mother, and a whole army of Rachni, likely unstoppable!

Shepard draws Liara into her arms with vehement sweetness. She holds her tightly to her heart, and lets all her own regret fade away in Liara's arms. They stay silent for a long time, in the tender shelter of that corner of love. They cry together, share their feelings deeply, and tenderly comfort each other.

S: Thanks! You're so special to me, Liara! So... precious. Whatever happens, I would die rather than hurt you again!

L: Oh, Shepard! Don't even joke! I can't imagine a worse pain than seeing you die, I swear!

… Dreams are a special soul dimension, where desires and memories are mixed together, giving birth to a reality new and wonderful. So vivid, intense and important to make the heart beating with real emotions, sometimes.

The time is now. Shepard and Liara are standing, facing each other, next the empty bed. There is no trace of pregnancy in the perception that Liara has of herself because her appearance is the result of a mental projection of Shepard. The sound of the terminals turns in the sweet melody of their favorite song. Their fingers intertwine, making every electric beat, every breath alluring. It is like Shepard's heart began to run into Liara's chest.

S: I love you!

L: Oh, Shepard... I love you too! I miss you so much!

Their lips belong together, transcend the physical universe, go beyond time and space. They lovingly meld, find back in a moment all the wonderful intimacy, which bonds their senses, wrapped with a touch of poetry, in a long breath of eternity.

Their minds touch each other. Thoughts and feelings join, as their identities are mixed together. The memories and emotions are conflated. Their lives belong to each other, insoluble way, as two become one.

Eternity gives them time and space back. Shepard's voice is traveling through the depths of Liara's consciousness. She keeps it within herself, jealously guarded as the most precious of treasures.

S: I don't know where I am, my love, but... I just need to know that you're in here with me!

… Shepard is still, between her bedclothes. Her eyes are closed, her expression is peaceful, as if asleep. The dream is dissolving, carefully put back, in the dark case hidden beneath her closed eyelids. The bright, light blue shines back in Liara's astonished eyes, embroidered with sparkling tears of joy. The excitement is upsetting all the beats in her heart. Liara's fingers are still intertwined with Shepard ones, who has never stopped sleeping.

L: Oh, Shepard! It was... amazing!

Liara squeezes the Shepard's hand, intensely. She picks it up in her own hand, taking it toward her neck. Then, silently lays her cheek on the back of Shepard's hand. The lips of hers tenderly caress Shepard's skin, slowly. She stays for a long time in the comfort of that kiss, immersed in the gentle contact of Shepard's skin, plunged in the heat of her feelings. Until Liara's lips cannot help but unclose in a radiant smile.

L: Oh Emy! You know, I've to tell you something, and... I look forward to it! It's such a beautiful thing, but... we've got to pick our moment! Tomorrow, we will remember about Cronos, and... well, I can't imagine a more perfect moment, indeed! Good night, my Star... I love you!

Liara is very exhausted. When Karin's triumphal smile appears in the wide open doorway, she barely manages to get up. However, she feels too happy not to get new energy, and she can easily drag also Karin into the same deal of thrilling euphoria.

L: Oh, Karin! I can't quite believe it! Shepard had a dream! A very long dream, full of memories, emotions truly lived. I managed to join her in such an incredible mental fusion... exciting beyond my wildest dreams! We could share everything. It was... oh, Goddess! We were merged, Karin, and... Shepard was here in this room, standing in front of me. She spoke to me, said she loves me, doesn't know where she is, but that it doesn't matter because, I'm in here with her. Then... then she kissed me! Oh, it seemed so real, Karin... so intense... so...

Small drops of light swell Liara's eyes of emotion. Tears of sweet expectations are investing her cheeks, hiding her words down her throat, while Karin's hands squeeze on her shoulders in a burst of solace.

K: Hey, come on now, honey. Everything will be fine! This is amazing news, Liara! I just received a reading of Shepard's brainwaves! The brain of hers _"just moved!"_ It seems she is finally reacting to the "memories and emotions therapy." I need to study all these data carefully, but I think I can say we are having a very positive response!

Karin's words are resounding in the heart of Liara, as the sweetest of music. She feels her heart rolling and spinning around, between the chest and the soul, like in a vortex of joy. Liara is out of her breath, and she feels like she cannot wait any longer.

L: Oh, Goddess! Do you think she's waking up?

K: Well, officially it's too early to say, but no doubt, that's a beautiful piece of signal, Angel! However, now you need to sip every last drop of your delicious _"invigorating concoction",_ and then off to bed! I have work to do, and you have to rest.

L: No, Karin, I'm alright! I prefer to stay with Shepard just a little more.

Unfortunately, Karin's answer sounds in an adamant tone.

K: Doctor's orders, my dear. Are we clear?

Liara gets up, and hugs Karin in a burst of friendship, voice filled with gratitude...

L: Aye, Doctor! Oh Karin, I'm so happy!

Karin hugs back Liara, with affectionate sweetness. She can't even begin to tell what storm of emotion is thundering her heart, what a wonderful hope is shaking her voice...

K: Oh, me too, Angel... me too! You have no idea how much!

… Shepard is alone, now. The night reaches her face, it struggles intangible, hidden between her bedclothes. The darkness slowly wraps around her arms, delicate it rests among her honey-colored blond hair. More darkness puts forward sneaking around, mixed in her closed eyes, it expands between her lips, caressing them with every breath.

Shepard is still, between her bedclothes. Her eyes are closed, her expression is peaceful, as if asleep.

It is always night inside of her. The darkness hides everything. The time slips away, marked by the sound of the terminals: regular, boring, always the same. She feels the time accumulate, tireless, one second after another, as an endless flow. She listens to it, stubborn. She never stops doing it because she needs that rhythmic sound, which goes on, endlessly, not to let herself go, not to be lost in the silence. So as to stay joined to her own mind... to behold on her own memories, close to _HER_... and... on that invaluable promise! _"I swear, never again"!_

Liara's voice remains entangled with her, every night. Softly sprinkled inside her, in a continuous, comforting echo... _"I love you... I miss you... Goodnight my Star... come back soon... I've to tell you something!"_ Liara's tone, the kindness of hers, the way she feels for her, so deep and boundless, keeps her be focused, more and more absorbed, more present. Every moment, more conscious of herself.

She feels her body. She knows she has one. On the back of her hand, she can still feel the pleasant weight of Liara's lips. The warmth of her breath, the cheek of hers, which presses against her hand. It's a great feeling, and she doesn't want to lose it. She cannot relinquish to. When she focuses so hard, almost she manages to think, to glimpse a distant light. Just a small point of light, at first, scattered in an ocean of darkness, which gradually becomes larger, more intense. Until the darkness dissolves, and she can see the face of Liara, who smiles.

She is so gorgeous, and Shepard feels a burst of Love! ... She cannot let her go, she won't! ... So, she imagines she can talk to her again, to say what she feels for her... _"I love you, baby... I love you... I... I'm always coming back... don't be afraid!"_ The effort is so great that she falls into a deep sleep.

She cannot move, she cannot speak with her voice, not yet, but... she's alive! Now she knows it, she is sure about that, and... she just wants to come back!

To be continued...


	37. Love Effect!

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy is a Bioware game. For any reference to the Official Game All rights are owned by Bioware. The Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" is fruit of my imagination and my work, it is a free tribute, passionate and personal to a great video game. It is not allowed any use partial or total for profit and not.

 **Chapter 36**

 **Love Effect!**

… A new day dawns between them. Morning strokes Shepard's face. It lays glowing on her lips, in the delicate greeting of Liara. She feels her gentle hand, settling back on her shoulder, sliding lovingly through her hair, and gently. The touch of Liara's fingers is so pleasant. She would like to see her! Shepard guesses her gaze, divines her smile, clearly perceives the intertwining of Liara's fingers, which caress her own hand, and remains overwhelmed with emotion. Shepard feels an intense heat, every time Liara starts talking, and the thrill of her voice, immediately warms up within her chest.

L: The tracker that Miranda planted on Kai Leng took us directly to Cronos Station - the Illusive Man's secret Headquarters that even the Shadow Broker had never managed to find in years of obstinate digging! We had the opportunity to get rid of Cerberus once and for all, no plans to blow this!

The Crucible was complete. We just needed the Catalyst.

Hackett was more than ready to mobilize the Fleets against Cerberus, but... once we started, we couldn't go back! Our ships would become like thousand tiny lights in the dark, and it wouldn't have taken much before the Reapers found us.

We knew they were going to attempt the impossible to get the Crucible destroyed! That's why, striking Cerberus, meant starting the Final Phase of the war! However, we were ready to take the risk, and we could take advantage with the element of surprise, to cut Cerberus entirely out of the equation! We had that feeling under the skin, like if the so feared moment of ours, so waited and prepared hard, it came. We've been waiting for years, we just could not wait any longer!

S: The Reapers and Cerberus started this. Now, we are going to end it!

H: I'll get the fleets mobilized.

We went back on the Citadel, one last time, to deliver some resources we had just recovered. I wanted to take you, but you seemed... vanished into thin air! I sought at the Apollo's, at the Meridians, at the Presidium, and even at the Refugee Camp, but no one had any idea where you were! So, after arranging a few things, I went back aboard the Normandy, imagining you were already in your cabin.

You were actually there, sitting on your sofa. Your head lowered, the helmet in your hands. You stared at it, so intense face that, my heart was pierced of sadness. You looked like someone who has been drinking a lot, although... you did not seem drunk at all!

I felt your mood within me, and it hurt me. I perfectly knew what was in your heart. I tried to ignore the stab in my stomach, hiding my pain because all I wanted was to be of any comfort.

I was suffering too! For you... for me... for not being able to change that cursed fate that was waiting for us with open arms, and now, we could not avoid anymore.

I desperately needed to be in your arms until the last second to us. I was troubled by the terrible feeling that this time, it could really be... our last time! I won a fierce battle to be able to control myself, trying to appear serene, and... brave!

L: I wondered where you were!... You... drank, didn't you?

Your eyes lifted a moment, to fall into mine, and take away all the oxygen from my breath.

S: Yeah!

I prayed at least a little voice left in, as my words tangled in my throat. Then, they went suddenly out, like a suffocated sigh.

L: So... did it help?

After a short moment of silence, you gave me back the same sigh, but without taking your eyes off of the helmet. Your hands timidly clung on the faceplate, resigned tone.

S: Hmm... wouldn't say!

The very first instinct was to draw you in my arms, merging you in the crazy beat of my heart, until our breaths had comforted one another. Instead, I tried to keep talking.

L: You know, I'd actually have loved to keep you company on the Citadel, Shepard!

Your gaze glistened with mystery, as you stood up, by throwing your helmet in my hands, with a grimace of approval. Your voice was making strange strings of excitement vibrate in my deep inside.

S: Oh, it'd have been so wonderful, Little Heart, but... you'd have spoiled my surprise!

My curiosity got the best of me, making my concern a little softer.

L: S-Surprise?

I couldn't see what you had taken from your nightstand, but there were two glasses laid out on the top of it. You strode toward the coffee table. Goblets in one hand, a bottle unmistakable for shape, color, and content, in the other one.

L: Brandy Serrice Ice!

I erupted with a wide smile of appreciation.

L: Exactly what I need! Oh, Shepard, you've got a knack for surprises!

Your lips painted a smirk of satisfaction on your face, as you filled the stem glasses with the blue iced liqueur. You offered me the inviting drink, as your voice was getting more fascinating...

S: Hmm, glad to hear that, Little One, but... _that_ is not the surprise!

I was getting really curious, now. I held the glass to my lips, letting the floral aroma pleasantly pervaded my nostrils. I let myself to be caught by the comforting calming effect of the essences of Kort and Yado. I savored a small sip without swallowing it. The icy touch of the liquor made my mouth momentarily numb. But, once heated, the intense and delicate aroma suddenly gave out, exciting every single gustatory receptor in my mouth. Very soon such a pleasant sensation expanded across all my senses.

L: Oh, it's so delicious! Thanks, Shepard!

You did the same, and you were enjoying the heady flavor explosion, as well.

S: Oh, yeah... it is!

You seemed pretty amused by my excited voice, which could not hide my impatience.

L: Are you going to keep me on tenterhooks any longer, Commander? Do you want to finally tell me what this surprise is?

You did put the glass on the table, without speaking, while in your hand a small square box, made of shiny platinum metal materialized. Your voice slightly vibrated, barely concealing your excitement.

S: You know, we've a very old tradition, on Earth. When someone finds a Soulmate, they share this little symbol, to express how incredibly special their union is. So, C'mon, open it!

I thought I might pass out. My fingers trembling on the lid of the box, my heart like a drum of emotion. The content left me speechless. Two elegant platinum necklaces were wrapped around a small cushion in a blue velvet. A lovely heart-shaped pendant dangled from them, tying them together, at one end. The heart, of generous size, was also platinum. An irregular central incision divided it into two parts, each one threaded into one of the two necklaces. One half of the same heart for each of us! I was barely capable of slurring a whisper, between my amazement and emotion, as the war became more distant.

L: Shepard! It's so... gorgeous!

Your hand was barely shaking, as you set the necklace around my neck locked the clasp. The sound of your voice, instead, rocked like a music through my senses.

S: Here, two single parts that merge and become One. We've our names engraved on it. Of course, I have your name engraved in my half. Just "Emy", in your pendant. I hope you'll like it!

I could not say anything but repeating your name, as a few tears plunged from the springboard in my eyes, following the cheeks, shining with joy.

L: Oh, Emy... I...

I hugged you, and swept over you an overpowering rush of love. My hands dipped into the softness of your hair. My eyes fell in the glitter of emotion into yours. My lips urgently attracted from the quivering thrill of your lips. I kissed you, like in a flourish of soul, between passion, love, sweetness, and desperate sense of abandonment. I let it flow all that I felt on my lips, which spoke with intimate sweetness to your own, reaching all of you, with everything in me.

L: I love you, Shepard!

S: Love you too, Liara!

L: Oh, Shepard! How I wish for this war to end, while there's still a galaxy left to safe! You know, sometimes... I... I just wanna run away! Away from the Reapers, away from death and pain, just you and me. To find someplace very far away. Where we could spend the rest of our life in peace, and... happiness!

S: Yeah! I wish that too!

I felt like I was fainting of emotion. Whenever we are so close, my heart seems to be crazy, and I can't find air enough for breathing. I had an irrepressible, almost primal urge to touch you, to feel you on my skin. I looked for your hand. We intertwined our fingers, squeezed together, sheltering each other from the storm.

You gave me a sunny glance. Eyes dressed with love. Your lips on my cheek tasted so sweet. Your voice was deep, bright of hope.

S: That's why I gonna keep fighting, and... I'll just keep coming back! All that's keeping me alive is right here, in this room. I'm fighting for you, Liara... for Us! I wanna find someplace nice and quiet too. Where I can spend the rest of my life with you. In peace, and... happiness! That's why, right now, there's no place I'd rather be!

I felt you so close, so spiritually part of me that, all of a sudden, nothing else mattered in the whole Universe but... being there, side by side. Still together, always and forever, in spite whatsoever bloody hell we would have to deal with! I grabbed you by an arm, squeezing it tightly. I pulled you toward me, falling into your eyes, no longer being able to control all the hurricane of Love, which I felt for you.

L: Neither would I!

You caressed my depth with the soulful blue of your beautiful eyes, which cannot lie. I approached you slowly, enveloped of emotion. Your lips touched me, and resting on my lips, which could no longer wait. The kiss glowed of Love around us, softly flooded our senses with ineffable poetry.

L: I love you, Shepard!

S: Love you too, Liara!

We were someplace, very far away. In peace, and happiness. Just the two of us everything else outside!

L: Be with me!

Your smile mingled with mine, as we slowly slid onto the bed. You pulled me toward you, without speaking, as you fervently longed the same thing. I undid the first button of your uniform, very slowly, brushing your lips, caressing them with my own, before kissing you intimately, deeply looking for you. I joined to you with abandon, finding myself still at the bottom of your eyes, which bound me inextricably to your sweet sensuality...

L: One kiss for every button... okay?

S: Hmm, OK, I'm in! Just... I wish I had many more buttons!

L: Ha-ha, yeah, me too! ... So, let's not waste them.

I kissed you again, and then again and again. In paths deeper and deeper. I inflamed myself of love, getting your fire ignited. Until the last button of yours...

S: Hey, this is driving me crazy! Where did you learn to kiss like that?

L: Oh, Emy... you know where... here, in your arms! But, what about you?

S: Oh, well... I actually...

You grinned at me, mysterious face, fondly teased me, while I already burned with jealousy. Then you guided me tenderly into your gaze, whispering in my ear with a sweet music in your voice...

S: Oh, Liara, you were not my First Time, that's true, but... you're my One Time! I've never kissed anyone else that way! It happens only with you! 'Cause, I love you, sweet baby girl, as I never loved before!

L: Shepard... I love you too! And, I love when you call me that!

S: Hmm, show me!

I rose, by sliding my armor to the floor, slowly, piece after piece. You were staring at me, motionless, lying on the bed. Our seducing gazes attracted one another in a game of appealing smile, as I approached you, who returned every thrill with the same wonderful magic.

I wrapped myself in a blue evanescent cloak, coming closer. I breathed your perfume deeper and deeper, fervent way. You welcomed me in your arms, stroked me lovingly, as our skin went to touch in electrifying contact. You looked for my lips, which was at every moment closer, lighting up on your mouth so eagers for a kiss. When our lips met each other, it was as taking wing.

Enveloped in a warm, tender kiss, long and poignant. I rushed through your senses, which overflowing into mine, gushing out Passion, Love, Feeling, Joy, in our veins, which got slowly comforted every pain, relieved any fear. A sigh at a time, getting all that overwhelming despair allayed. That dreadful insecurity, which was playing games with our fate, faded away.

We let ourselves go, utterly. We closed our eyes, abandoning ourselves to the mercy of our hearts. We were swept away with our passion, only feeling a powerful happiness invading our senses. We mingled together, merged into every cell, mixed in every fiber, every breath combined. I felt you so intensely mine, as never before. I felt I belonged to you, even into the very most mysterious depths of my soul. So much inwardly, as to be able to keep you forever inside me.

I joined to you. Our bodies, minds, inextricably blended, radically melted into a single soul. Indistinguishable. Unique. We have thrown ourselves together in endless Flight of Love, which led us toward the most overwhelming tide of pleasure in our life! We swayed long in that pleasure. Intoxicated, breathlessly suspended. Both clung to the unremitting sigh of Eternity and extraordinary.

That night, I craved, with an intensity that I had never felt before, to feel grow inside me your daughter, Shepard... our little baby blue! The most palpable result, and indelible of all that Love! Our bright future of Peace and Hope that, by some miracle, would just come to life, to go beyond those terrible days we were about to face. Our most special dream, the only truly able to bring us back home! ... Ah! ...

Liara sighs. She must stop to catch her breath. She is exhausted about emotion, her voice is shaking too much to go on. So, she slides the sweeter gaze of hers across Shepard's face. She is still, between her bedclothes, her eyes are closed, her expression is peaceful, as if asleep, but... she feels her!

Liara takes a Shepard's hand and brings it to her lips. She strokes her face with it. She gently kisses the backhand, as Shepard's heart speeds up. They shared everything. Now she knows they are having a baby. Shepard is happy! Liara slides her mate's inanimate hand, slowly on herself, reaching the more and more swollen belly of hers. She tenderly travels every inch of it. They feel moving within her, and Shepard's heart rate goes up again.

L: Oh Emy, that night... you felt it too, that night, didn't you?! What a foolish! I should have known, instead... we never even got a chance to talk about it. Hey, did you feel? She's moving! Our... little baby blue! Oh, my Star! I still cannot believe myself! You... I... ah, Goddess! You and I are going to have a daughter! We will be... a family, Shepard... with tons of stories to tell!

You'll have to come back in a hurry, Shepard because I need you! I don't want our daughter to be born without her father, do you feel me? ... You know, it won't be long, just a few months! So, come on, my Love. 'C'mon, Baby, come home!

… Aethyta leaps out of her seat, hands hiding her lips, in a late attempt to suppress that cry of surprise, which she cannot hold back. Eyes wide open, she cannot control her amazement, as she looks for Karin, who shyly smiles, shrugging, arms open. Aethyta throws herself on her mate like a hurricane. She squeezes Karin so strong to lift her several inches from the floor. She looks at Karin with astonished eyes. The amazement of hers, refuses to dilute. Rather, it turns into tidal waves, which drag Karin deep into the immense blue sea stirring in Aethyta's eyes. Her voice like a gust of refreshing breeze.

A: Ha, by the Holy fucking Tits! Liara is... the kid is with... oh, Karin, that's... is so fucking awesome! Why the hell didn't you tell me?!

Despite the wild enthusiasm in Aethyta's voice, Karin feels getting smaller. She would like to become invisible. Heart pumps emotion in her chest like a sudden waterfall. She goes out of her breath, and could swear she has a bucket full of water instead of legs. The hot flush on her cheeks quickly turns into an uncontrollable fire, flashing her discomfort in crimson. Karin begs to be able to control her voice, as she falls down Aethyta's eyes, like if in a bottomless pit, where it seems a challenge even being able to breathe. It seems has been gone a million years before she can speak again, in a low, sorrowful voice.

K: Well, at first because, you'd have questioned even that Shepard was the father! Later, because I... fell in love with you, Thyta! So deeply, badly... I... was just scared to death! I was afraid that, if I told you, you'd have sacrificed yourself immediately! The more time passed, the more I hoped with all my heart, that it'd not have been necessary, that... that Shepard could do it by herself, one day not so far away! I'm sorry, Sweetie, I... I was a fucking selfish. I admit it, but... I was so scared of losing you that I did, Thyta. You are the best thing that happened to me, and... well, I didn't want you to leave me too fast! I am sorry!

Karin lowers her eyes, to hide the wind of discomfort, which waves her gaze. She realizes in a heartbeat she was not nearly as prepared to face this moment, to face Aethyta's judgment. The Matriarch stays motionless by a handful of seconds, stunned face. Mouth wide open, she is still unable to put out a sound. Karin fears she is about to explode in a roar of well-deserved reproof.

Lucky for her, her partner's stern lips, slowly begin to draw a soft smile. The tips of her fingers touch Karin's chin, gently guiding her gaze into the blue of love-throbbing eyes. Aethyta's hand slips gently along the Karin's cheek. It hides itself for a moment under the soft silk of her silver hair. As reached the neck, it strokes it gently, while tenderly leads the Karin's face towards her own. The lips on the lips blend deeply, with no words. They have a long kiss full of thousand emotions. The couple stays long joined in that embrace, the two hearts in one beating. Until, the soft raspy voice of Aethyta, gently crosses through Karin's heart...

A: Oh, what the hell! I love you, Karin! I can't say as I blame you for not telling me. I know how you must've felt, Sugary. In your place, I guess I would've done the same damn thing!

The voice of the Matriarch becomes more and more questioning, as curious eyes are dancing over Karin's discomfort.

A: However, you know, there's something weird. We've joined, with pure lust, indeed, a significant number of times. We shared our memories, the emotions. We've gone through some damn deep levels of intimacy, yet... there was no trace of that information in your head! I could bet I stopped being a damn rookie maiden many centuries ago. So tell me, piece of cake, how the hell did you conceal such a detail from none other than the Athame's Priestess herself?!

Karin feels glad for the pleasant notes of humor that run through Aethyta's voice. She easily finds a bit of courage and self-control as she needed, and a slanted smile. The tone of hers is halfway between smug and professional, as soon as the words start to flow.

K: Memories' Compartmentalization! I'm an Alliance doctor, my patients are soldiers, who look at hell straight in the eye every day. Sometimes, they are more serious wounded in their soul than body. Many of them saw their comrades fall, friends. Shot to death before their eyes. Blown to pieces by bombs, or overrun by overwhelming enemies, from which they were unable to keep them safe.

In some cases, they suffer a very serious emotional trauma. Reason for that, a military doctor must be able to heal the wounds of the soul, as well. Therefore, my professional skills extend to a guided compartmentalization of emotional traumas. However, there is no guarantee it works. Much depends on the level of the trauma, but the temper of the subject is the first thing.

Karin's gaze turns a little grim, although her voice seems able to keep the most deal of emotion under control.

K: You know, I had to use that therapy on myself once. To overcome the trauma of being kidnapped by the Collectors! So, it was pretty easy putting away the pleasant information that Liara is pregnant, in a small hidden corner in my subconscious, from where it cannot escape.

The shiver down Aethyta's back seems to pierce under her skin, sudden, painful like an icy thorn of disquiet. Her stomach sends sorrowful signals of empathy through her heart. The love she feels for Karin seems to explode in the middle of her chest, causing a boundless rush of tenderness and protection, happiness and compassion, which make her jump, like in the shock wave of a huge explosion. At the mere thought the woman she loves has found herself helpless in the disgusting clutches of those damned overgrowth grasshoppers, Aethyta feels a burning desire for vengeance spreads in each drop of her blood, and a desperate rush of love that swells in her heart, until make it overturn. She grabs Karin's hands, windy eyes.

A: Oh, my love! It must've been awful... I just wish I had been there, Karin. Shit! I'd give my arm for pissing on those damn crappy insects! But, I can cure your pain now, Sweetie, helping you put it behind... now and forever! My mental abilities can uphold you the whole way. I can help you leave this all behind, if you let me, Karin. You are not going to do it alone. Let me see your memories, Sugar, and... I promise you will no longer need to compartmentalize a damn thing, for the rest of your life!

Karin feels her eyes wet, like they give life to a lake in her gaze. A twinge crosses her chest, in so intense way that, she must cling to Aethyta not to fall. The words struggle to find the way of her voice. They are first whispered, then sweetly accepted.

K: Oh, I know! And... I really wanna share the whole thing with you, my love, but... not now! I am not ready, yet. I need to stay straight, centered. I need the full control of myself... being on top of my professional abilities. I'm going to help Shepard the best way I can do! I... cannot downright release the beast right now!

Everything is telling Aethyta how much Karin actually fell in love with her. She is absolutely able to justify the Karin's choice regarding Liara. She is sure as hell that Karin is sincere. She cannot be angry with her, though she must admit she is a little surprised not to be the only one who compartmentalize her memories. She speaks in a loving voice, and sweet.

A: OK, Sugar, it's fine. Don't worry, we'll do it just when you're ready. Although, I'd like to hope the arousing subconscious of yours is not so full of hiding cool places like these!

Karin grabs Aethyta's hands, vehemently. Sincere voice, filled with the deep feelings she feels for her.

K: No hiding, my love! All that I am, everything I feel, belongs to you. There's nothing else about me that we didn't already share. I swear, it was so hard having to lie to you, Thyta!

Aethyta's gaze goes a little darken. She feels beaming for Liara, but wracked for Karin, and... for herself! She feels love gushing untamable through every fold of her soul, as her heart hammers madly against her chest, like if unable to resist all that torture, to all that love. What if she has to do it? What if Shepard does not wake up by herself? And, what if there is no other way for real? Aethyta has never felt so desperate. She feels to be overridden by the mere thought.

She grabs Karin's shoulders and hold her tightly, trying to chase away all those tears, which are insistently knocking on the door of her eyes. Aethyta stubbornly gathers every bit of courage scattered into her, as she is looking for words to tell Karin that, all that she wants is to stay!

A: Karin... I love you, how I didn't know I'm still able to. Fuck! Well, hell, no more tiptoeing around... I've a fucking fear that is getting every day more and more fucking! I dare not think maybe we shall have no choice. That damned day might come when I'll have to go! Whatever happens, I want you to know... there is nothing in the whole fucking galaxy I want more that... to spend the rest of my life with you!

Karin feels slipping into darkness. She grabs desperately to Aethyta, throwing herself into her arms. She tries to ignore all the negativity, and indulges in the love that pulses within her. She is fighting against a million tears, while the heart bursts in her chest, her mind crying out in pain... please... please... if you're there, don't make it happen! However, her voice is far from revealing what is ripping her heart. All she wants is to reassure Aethyta, and believe in her own words!

K: No! It ain't gonna happen! It's not over. Shepard can really come back! The brain of hers gave unmistakable signs of recovery, Thyta! I'm sure it's just a matter of a little more time. Here, perhaps, the final battle! The way that events had rapidly collapsed. The sad separation from Liara. It was so painful for Shepard, and traumatic that... well, it might also be enough!

Shepard is OK, stabilized, and... her health is downright our priority! A few more weeks are not going to create any damage. I'm her doctor, but... above all, I am her friend. You know, the only thing about the kidnapping that I treasure is... Shepard! When I finally opened my eyes, she was the first thing I saw! I can never forget the alarmed sound of Shepard's voice who call my name. The warmth of her reassuring touch. The feeling of relief that I got from her smile. The depth of love in the ray of light that illuminated her gaze.

I own her my life! I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her! ... None of us would be! I love her like a daughter, Thyta! I could never hurt her, I swear! That's why I tell you that we can wait. However, whether there was a shred of worsening in her condition, or I should even suspect that whatsoever prolongation of her current condition will be risking her health, even remotely... we'll have no other choice, my love. Then, but... only then... you will do it!

Aethyta's heart is plastered with love. She squeezes Karin and drags her vehemently in the wave of her moving embrace. They feverishly search for each other, melt in the sweetness and the desperate meeting of lips, flooded with tenderness, passion, comfort. Again, and again, ardently, hopelessly. Senses fallen in the heat of emotion. They are overwhelmed by the love, unable to stop that intense pleasure. Finally, they find peace. Slowly. Together. Completely merged into that kiss! Aethyta is the first to speak, the emotion still alive in her voice.

A: Hey... you OK?

Karin whispers her agreement out of her, still in the grip of emotion.

K: Yeah... OK!

Aethyta's voice is getting steady now, enhanced. She can handle her emotions a little better.

A: OK, you hot stuff... cool idea! Don't worry, it's gonna be okay! It's just if we have no other choice, and... we have a bunch of damn fucking good choices, have we? Secondly, we are going to decide together!

K: Deal! Together, my Love... Ha, of course it's gonna be okay!

A: Good! Ok, then it's settled! ... Now, let's just take it easy there! Liara is starting to talk. Come here, Sugary, let's sit down, and... give me your hand. Tits! My kid will be a mother... a happy mother! I'm full of joy, for it! Nana Thyta... hey, how does it sound?

Karin kisses Aethyta's knuckles one by one, with delicate precision. Lips widen, as the smile of hers lights up.

K: Oh, it sounds good, Chocolate... damn good!

… For several minutes, Liara and Shepard have been wrapped in an intense blue halo. Their heartbeats are running fast. The merger is so profound, exciting. It brings them back to Liara's memories, just about the day she fainted on Shepard's shoulder, abandoned in her hair. Lips touching Shepard's breath, in the embracing warmth of her pillow.

They share the huge noise of a million feelings. The irresistible swirl of conflict, which crowded into Liara, when she found out there was a miracle of love inside her. Their blue baby girl was real, her little heart was starting to throb of life. Overwhelming joy. Euphoria so overflowing to get any word in her throat stifled. But, also soul-breaking despair because of the unbearable missing. Heart consumed with the furious urge of _Her._

They go together into a deep fusion. Mixed in a single being, which gathers them both. All they feel is joy. Inexpressible happiness, which is dramatically growing, until it bursts, making them feel in heaven!

Shepard and Liara are stronger now. So, they can continue to remember! Liara's voice floating through emotions.

L: Ah, Goddess! We stayed long, chained in those emotions. Do you remember, Shepard? Completely in the grip of our senses went crazy. Burnt down. Indivisible. Hopelessly intoxicated by love. We were still bonded, my eyes reflected in your eyes. To caress smiles, tucked at the bottom of other smiles. To slip slowly in the last kiss, deep and sweet, in which to find the words. I spoke first.

L: Oh, Shepard... Emy... oh, Emy! I can't explain what I feel for you! No matter how hard I try... I could never do because, mere words aren't enough to explain my heart!

You were swimming in the depth of my eyes, holding me tightly against your breasts. The tips of your fingers were caressing my face intensely. You smiled at me in that tender, affectionate way, as you whispered softly...

S: Hey, my little baby girl! I know, Sweetheart... I can't explain it in words too, but... we are lucky because, there's a very short phrase, and wonderful, created on purpose. It contains in itself, all the words never invented, thoughts never revealed, emotions never described. We can use it when nothing else seems to be enough to express what it is pulsing in our heart...

L: Hmm, what phrase...

S: I love you, Liara!

L: Oh Emy, I love you too, my Star! Ah, I love you so badly! Hold me, my love, keep me in your arms... I just wanna stay here, forever in your arms!

The kiss made my lips meet yours again. The contact was very light, and delicate, yet so intense to envelop me in your comfort. You gave me all the strength you are capable of, while you held on to my consolation. You were not alone, none of Us had been for a long time. This filled our hearts with strength and courage... with Hope. We felt we could face anything together... side by side. You and Me, in the usual way!

S: Thanks Liara! There's nothing I can't cope when you're by my side!

L: My pleasure, Shepard! There's nothing can keep me away from your side!

To be Continued...


End file.
